Frozen Hearts
by Angelike Wolf
Summary: Lilly adora el hockey y cuando su madre es trasladada a Nueva York, está decidida a convertirse en una de las mejores jugadoras femeninas de la historia, pero no sabe que el destino tiene otros planes para ella./ Femslash Liley/ No existe Hannah Montana
1. Prólogo

"**Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic de estilo Liley. Hannah Montana no me pertenece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Disney. Lo que escribo lo hago por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro. Espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis."**

Prólogo

Lilly Truscott observaba el paisaje desde su ventanilla abierta del coche con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Su madre y ella hacía poco que se habían mudado a Nueva york, desde la apacible y calurosa Malibu. Lilly había pasado sus dieciséis años en la calurosa playa haciendo surf y patinando con el monopatín hasta que su madre había sido trasladada. Normalmente una mudanza a esa edad habría sido desastrosa para cualquier adolescente, pero Lilly quería demasiado a su madre como para estropearle la ilusión con sus quejas. Además, ahora que estaba en Nueva York, por fin podría dedicarse a lo que más le gustaba en el mundo, el hockey.

Desde que apenas tenía 4 años, Lilly había adorado patinar. Su padre y ella solían patinar en el lago que había detrás de la casita que alquilaban en vacaciones, cuando iban a Canadá a visitar a sus abuelos. El olor a hielo, siempre le había traído muy buenas memorias a Lilly y esa era una de las razones por las que le encantaba patinar sobre la fría superficie. Cuando había cumplido los siete años, su padre accedió a apuntarla a un equipo de hockey y como en esa época no había habido equipos femeninos, se había visto obligado a discutir con mucha gente pero al final consiguió que Lilly entrara en el equipo. A partir de ahí, Lilly se encargó de demostrar al resto que era una buena idea dejarla participar, ya que en poco tiempo demostró su valía como jugadora en la pista de hielo. Incluso llegó a ganar una medalla gracias a que su equipo y ella consiguieron ganar el campeonato infantil de Hockey durante ese año. Su padre solía decir que había aprendido antes a patinar sobre hielo que a caminar.

No obstante, poco después de ganar tan ansiada medalla, su padre murió dejando solas a su madre y a ella. Tras aquel fatídico día, su madre, queriendo alejarse lo más posible de todo lo que la recordara a su querido esposo, había decidido que lo más apropiado era mudarse a Malibu. Aquello sí que había sido un gran cambio para la pequeña Lilly aunque por fortuna, su padre le había enseñado a ser fuerte, por lo que cumpliendo la promesa que había hecho ante su tumba, la de cuidar a su madre, no lloró ni se quejó y siempre tuvo una palabra amable para su madre. Aquella experiencia marcó a ambas e hizo que su relación se estrechará aún más. Pronto la pequeña Lilly cambió los patines con cuchilla por los de rueda y su trineo por una tabla de surf, y fue feliz con ello aunque no podía evitar añorar el hielo de la pista de hockey. Ese era el único tema ante el que discutían su madre y ella. Mientras que para Lilly el hielo era una forma de acercarse a su padre, a sus recuerdos, para la madre de Lilly, el hielo era un recordatorio de la ausencia de su marido, por lo que no quería ni oír hablar de ello.

En Malibu no había pistas de hielo y evidentemente no nevaba por lo que la discusión sobre ese tema no era muy habitual aunque Lilly no se lo quitara de la cabeza. En navidad, cuando su madre estaba muy ocupada, Lilly volaba hasta Canadá a casa de sus abuelos, donde dedicaba todas las horas que podía a patinar ya fuera en el estanque helado de detrás de la casa de sus abuelos o en la pista de patinaje del pueblo. De ese modo, podía dedicar al menos un par de meses a hacer algo que realmente adoraba.

Cuando Lilly cumplió los dieciséis, se encontró con dos sorpresas: Una, la moto que le había comprado el hermano de su madre, el tío Lou, que había derivado más peleas pero que al final había acabado con la rendición completa de su madre. Y la otra sorpresa, había sido la noticia de que una vez más se mudaban, solo que esta vez por motivos de trabajo. Su madre, Heather Truscott, era una abogada muy reconocida que había conseguido plaza en uno de los mejores bufetes de abogados de estados unidos. Al principio solo había llevado casos pequeños, pero tras su brillante actuación en un caso peliagudo, los integrantes del bufete se habían dado cuenta de que era una lástima desperdiciar a una de las mejores abogadas, en la playa de Malibu, donde lo más interesante eran las disputas de vecinos por vallas demasiado altas o paredes de colores demasiado vivos.

De modo que tras pensarlo no demasiado, hicieron la oferta definitiva de un cargo bastante importante en las oficinas de Nueva York. Heather lo pensó bastante, y llegó a la conclusión de que ya que Lilly ya era mayor, y de que realmente no había muchas más posibilidades en Malibu, una debía de ser idiota si no aceptaba la oportunidad que solo se presenta una vez en la vida. De modo que dicho y hecho, aceptó el trabajo y una vez más arrastró a Lilly con ella en una mudanza de la que tampoco la había avisado. Y aunque Lilly se molestó bastante por la parte en la que no fue ni consultada, no pudo seguir enfadada mucho tiempo con su madre, ya que la quería y también porque por fin podría volver a hacer lo que le gustaba, jugar al hockey. Por lo que tenía entendido, en aquel instituto donde cursaría sus dos últimos años, había pista de hockey y los equipos eran mixtos, por lo que entrar en el no debería ser fácil, pero tampoco imposible.

Así que un buen día de verano, empaquetaron todas las cosas, se aseguraron de que la moto de Lilly estuviera bien asegurada y se metieron en el coche, dispuestas a poner rumbo a su nueva vida, en la gran manzana.

"**Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora, que os ha parecido? Todos los comentarios ya sean buenos o malos serán bien apreciados."**


	2. La chica nueva

"**Bueno, en primer lugar muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, me han animado a escribir el capítulo. Me ha quedado bastante largo pero espero que os guste igualmente. Gracias por leerlo. Y ya que estoy quisiera agradecer a Bloody Violet Heart por ayudarme a traducirlo al inglés. Muchas gracias"**

**"Hannah Montana así como sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Disney. Lo que escribo lo hago por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro."**

Cap. 1

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por las persianas de la habitación de Lilly mientras esta trataba de ignorarlos. Siempre le había gustado remolonear en la cama y odiaba cuando esos molestos haces de luz encontraban el camino directo hacia sus cerrados ojos. Cuando eso ocurría, siempre tenía la opción de levantarse y cerrar mejor las persianas, o arrebujarse más en las mantas, cosa que hizo sin dudar. Sin embargo, tanto su despertador como su madre tenían diferentes planes para ella.

"Beep Beep Beep!" el despertador comenzó a sonar como un desesperado mientras la mano de Lilly salía del interior de las mantas que había utilizado para taparse completamente, cabeza y todo, para huir de los molestos rayos de luz.

"Maldito despertador, es que no te vas a callar nunca?" gruñó Lilly mientras finalmente encontraba el botón de apagado. "Al fin, dios juro que cada día odio más ese sonido."

"Lillian!" oyó gritar a su madre desde la cocina. "Espero que te hayas levantado, no querrás llegar tarde al primer día de instituto, verdad?"

"Maldita sea" refunfuñó Lilly mientras se daba la vuelta una vez más. Su madre sabía que odiaba su nombre completo y aún así lo usaba siempre que podía. Normalmente solo lo usaba para reñirla o para mosquearla o para como en este caso, levantarla de la cama. "Por favor, márchate y déjame dormiiiiiiir!"

"De eso nada señorita" oyó Lilly que gritaba su madre. "Byron, quiero a Lilly arriba, pero YA!"

"Woof woof" comenzó a ladrar Byron mientras se aseguraba de tirar de la cama a su rubia dueña. Byron era un husky siberiano que le había regalado su madre las navidades pasadas. Nunca la había permitido tener perros porque lo consideraba una gran responsabilidad, pero tras cumplir los quince y demostrar ser algo más fiable y dado que había sacado muy buenas notas, Heather había decidido que su hija merecía un voto de confianza. De modo que las pasadas navidades, una muy dormida Lilly se había levantado esperando encontrar los pijamas de todos los años, cuando había visto una pequeña bola peluda con un lazo azul pegado a la cabeza y la sonrisa de su madre. A partir de ahí, Lilly y Byron se habían convertido en una sola entidad. Se entendían sin apenas palabras, Byron siempre estaba para Lilly cuando su madre estaba demasiado ocupada por el trabajo (que solía ser casi siempre), y Lilly nunca se olvidaba de alimentar bañar o pasear a su peludo socio. Lilly adoraba a Byron, era un miembro más de la familia aunque en momentos como este en los que el adorable cuadrúpedo la tiraba de la cama para levantarla, Lilly se planteaba seriamente cambiarle la comida por comida para gatos.

"Vale, vale pesado que ya me levanto" refunfuñó Lilly. Sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente rápida ya que con un último empujón, Byron terminó de tirarla de la cama. "Ay!"

"Woof" volvió a ladrar el perro encantado con la idea de que había conseguido levantar a su dueña. Por mucho que quisiera a Lilly y la obedeciera, ya había aprendido que por encima de Lilly estaba la autoridad de la adulta, de modo que cuando Heather le pedía que la levantara, Byron sabía que tendría una recompensa esperando en la cocina.

"Te parece gracioso?" preguntó Lilly mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de su perro cuyo color también era el azul. Ya había crecido bastante desde navidad y con todos los paseos y carreras que daban, no tenía nada de grasa en su peludo cuerpo. Era un animal blanco y negro de mirada inteligente y de energía inagotable. Era comilón como la dueña y siempre le gustaba jugar, y por mucho que a veces eligiera momentos poco oportunos, su dueña lo adoraba. "Ya veremos si te parece igual de divertido esta noche, cuando te toque bañarte!"

"Auuu" gimió Byron mientras salía corriendo de la habitación. Bastaba mencionarle el baño para que saliera corriendo.

"Si eso huye, bola peluda!" gritó Lilly divertida mientras se levantaba del suelo y se restregaba los ojos.

"Lillian!" se volvió a oír el grito de la madre de Lilly por toda la casa. "Espero que ya te hayas puesto de pie!"

"Que si! Que ya estoy levantada mama, no hace falta que grites!"

"Bien eso espero" le contestó su madre mientras se asomaba por la puerta con una sonrisa alegre a tiempo para ver como un asustado Byron huía hacia la cocina y de cómo Lilly devolvía las mantas que había caído con ella al suelo, a la cama. "El desayuno estará enseguida, así que date prisa, he hecho tortitas con chocolate."

"Tortitas?" preguntó Lilly esta vez con mejor humor. Desde siempre la habían llamado tragona, y era cierto. A pesar de no ser muy alta ni muy grande, Lilly era capaz de comer enormes cantidades de comida, y gracias a que siempre estaba practicando algún deporte, no engordaba ni un gramo. "Enseguida bajo, me voy a duchar."

"Vale cielo, pero recuerda que el autobús pasará en media hora."

"Aún no me explico por qué no me dejas ir en moto." gruñó de nuevo Lilly mientras cogía la ropa que iba a ponerse ese día. "No es como si nunca hubiera conducido una, te recuerdo que llevo montando en moto desde los doce con el tío Lou. Que tenga el carnet desde hace menos de un año solo es por la estúpida ley. Si no hacía años que tendría la licencia."

"No me lo recuerdes. Ese es un asunto que tu tío Lou y yo trataremos seriamente un día de estos." dijo su madre con el ceño fruncido y fingiendo estar molesta.

"Qué asunto? El de esa ridícula ley que dice que tienes que esperar a los dieciséis para conducir?" preguntó Lilly con una mueca mientras le seguía el juego a su madre.

"No, el asunto de que mi hermano pequeño haya enseñado a conducir una moto mi hija a la edad de once años. Pero en que estaría pensando?"murmuró Heather por lo bajo mientras salía del cuarto en dirección a la cocina. "Bueno, como sea, date prisa en bajar antes de que se te enfríen las tortitas vamos."

"Si señora" gritó Lilly mientras se metía en la ducha de un salto. Mientras se duchaba, dejó la mente en blanco mientras tatareaba una cancioncilla que no había podido sacar de su mente en los dos últimos días.

Tras salir de la ducha, se secó rápidamente mientras se vestía. Una vez que terminó de vestirse, hecho un último vistazo a su aspecto antes de ir a desayunar. Su altura no era de esas que sobresalen entre la multitud aunque por suerte, ese verano había dado el último estirón quedándose en 1.71 m que la había separado del grupo de las chicas bajitas al que había pertenecido toda su vida. Su cabello, largo hasta los hombros, que de pequeña había sido rubio castaño, se había aclarado gracias al aire salado y al salitre de la playa quedándose en un color dorado, semejante al color de los rayos del sol que tanto la molestaban por la mañana. El haber estado toda su vida en la playa también había contribuido a su moreno que hacía resaltar el blanco de sus dientes. Sus ojos azules que había heredado de su padre eran como dos pedazos de cielo, que se oscurecían volviéndose pedazos de hielo cuando se enfadaba. Su mentón firme y esa chispa traviesa en los ojos le daban un aspecto firme y a la vez divertido. Sus brazos, al igual que sus piernas, estaban bien definidos debido a todo el deporte que hacía, y el cortar leña todos los veranos y ayudar a su abuelo a transportar cosas también habían contribuido a un estomago firme y una fuerza poco común en chicas de su edad. En conjunto, su aspecto era realmente bueno aunque siempre lo disimulaba bastante la ropa que llevaba. En ese momento, llevaba unos pantalones cortos de camuflaje bastante anchos, y una camiseta blanca de manga corta algo suelta. Unas converse negras en los pies y su colgante de la suerte terminaban el conjunto. Su colgante de la suerte eran una chapas del ejercito con su nombre, grupo sanguíneo y año de nacimiento, que una amiga le había regalado varios años atrás para desearla suerte en una competición de monopatín. Desde entonces, no se lo había quitado y hasta ahora parecía cumplir bien su trabajo de darle suerte.

Una vez que se dio el aprobado, salió disparada hacia la cocina que era donde le esperaban sus amadas tortitas. Su madre, que ya la conocía muy bien, había hecho una montaña que Lilly no tardaría mucho en terminar, justo a tiempo para salir a tomar el autobús. Mientras ella engullía las dulces tortitas con mucho sirope, no podía dejar de observar a Byron que había recibido un filete de carne crudo que su madre había decidido darle como recompensa.

"Eres un traidor" le gruñó Lilly mientras Byron levantaba la cabeza de su desayuno mientras la miraba con ojos inteligentes. "No me mires con cara inocente. Me has vendido por un filete. Mal amigo!"

"Lillian, no le digas eso al pobre, si no fuera por el llegarías tarde el primer día" la regañó sonriente su madre mientras el perro gemía un poco para decirle a Lilly que estaba avergonzado. "Lo ves? Sigue siendo tu cómplice de fechorías."

"Eso parece" respondió Lilly feliz. Byron después de asegurarse de que su joven dueña no estuviera realmente enfadada con él, volvió su atención a su rico desayuno. "Solo espero que la próxima vez, me venda por algo más caro."

"Lilly escucha cariño" le dijo Heather mientras veía como su hija levantaba la cabeza del plato que acababa de vaciar. "Esta noche llegaré tarde, tengo que ponerme al día y seguramente ya tendré trabajo atrasado por no haber ido ayer como se suponía. De modo que se buena, no te olvides el móvil y te dejo dinero donde siempre para que te pidas una pizza, el numero esta apuntado en la nevera, de acuerdo? Muy bien, te quiero cielo, ahora ve allí y demuéstrales lo que vales, de acuerdo? Esa es mi chica."

"Vale mama, nos vemos luego entonces" dijo Lilly mientras tomaba el casco y el monopatín y se dirigía a la puerta donde tenía la mochila. "Que tengas un buen día, tu también Byron, cuida de la casa."

"Y ten cuidado con el monopatín, que aquí hay más coches." gritó Heather preocupada mientras los ladridos de despedida de Byron resonaban por toda la casa.

"Siiiii lo sé" respondió Lilly con voz aburrida mientras se despedía con un movimiento de mano. "Adiós."

Y sin añadir más palabras, cerró la puerta de su apartamento mientras se dirigía al ascensor. El bufete de su madre, había sido suficientemente considerado como para conseguirle un ático realmente espacioso en uno de los altos edificios del centro y no muy lejos del instituto al que Lilly acudiría. Sin embargo ya que Lilly aún no estaba familiarizada con el vecindario, habían decidido que al principio tomaría el autobús escolar hasta que se sintiera más cómoda con las calles. Por suerte, la parada del instituto también estaba cerca de su casa por lo que no tardó mucho en llegar. Por lo visto no era la única que lo tomaba allí, ya que había una chica con gafas esperando cerca de la parada.

"Hola" saludó Lilly mientras la chica levantaba la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. "Perdona, este es la parada del autobús del instituto South Valley?"

"Si"asintió la chica mientras sonreía de manera dulce. "Eres nueva?"

"Sí, acabo de mudarme desde Malibu" asintió Lilly mientras veía como la sonrisa de la otra chica se hacía aún mayor.

"En serio? Mi hermano vive allí, no conocerás a David Gilliham por casualidad?"

"David Gilliham? Te refieres al "Gran D"? el surfista?" preguntó Lilly con los ojos abiertos a aquella chica.

"Sí, ese es mi hermano!" exclamó la chica dando pequeños saltos de emoción. "Soy su hermana pequeña, me llamo Sarah Gilliham."

"Encantada Sarah" dijo Lilly con otra sonrisa. "Soy Lilly Truscott y conozco a tu hermano hace años, tú eres el renacuajo del que siempre está presumiendo? La futura bióloga marina?"

"Sí, siempre me llama así, aunque en cuanto a lo de bióloga marina... digamos que aún me queda camino" respondió Sarah mientras la miraba pensativa. "A mi me mencionó varias veces una Lilly, tu no serás Truscott, el diablo de los ojos de hielo?"

"Culpable" admitió Lilly con una sonrisa. "Vaya casualidad, no esperaba encontrarme aquí con nadie conocido, y menos antes de entrar al instituto."

"Cierto, las probabilidades son muy escasas" admitió Sarah mientras su sonrisa continuaba en su sitio. "Mira, el bus, vamos sube o nos dejará aquí. Tienes que contarme más cosas sobre mi hermano."

"Como es que no le ves mucho?" preguntó Lilly mientras se sentaba al lado de Sarah en el autobús.

"Cuando nuestros padres se divorciaron, mi madre se vino a vivir aquí y mi padre decidió moverse a Malibu. Mi hermano que desde entonces estaba loco por las olas deicidio irse con él. Así que no solemos vernos mucho porque a mi madre aún le duele que mi hermano se fuera así que… bueno, y tú qué haces aquí? Hace mucho que te has mudado?"

"La verdad, no mucho. A mi madre le ofrecieron un puesto de trabajo aquí, así que nos mudamos hace casi una semana, a sido una autentica locura. Bueno y dime, como es el instituto?"

"El instituto? Bueno, pues es como todos los demás supongo, tiene sus cosas buenas, y sus cosas malas."

"Por ejemplo?"

"Bueno, tiene a todos esos chicos y chicas súper populares que son completamente crueles y desagradables y asquerosos y… uy, perdón. Igual tú eres uno de ellos y te he molestado, lo siento. O sea, no como ellos en plan cruel y todo eso" añadió de modo atropellado al ver como Lilly alzaba la ceja en modo de confusión. "Bueno que a lo mejor tu eres de esas populares pero agradables y eso y…"

"Tranquila y respira" le dijo riendo Lilly al ver que se estaba quedando sin oxigeno de tanto hablar. "No soy de las populares tranquila. De hecho, creo que soy todo lo contrario. Así que esas son las malas, y las cosas buenas?"

"Una cosa buena es… Ollie-pop" suspiró Sarah mientras su mirada se desenfocaba ligeramente y una sonrisa algo bobalicona aparecía en su cara.

"Ollie-pop?" preguntó Lilly asombrada de la cara de la otra chica. "Y eso que es, tu mascota?"

"Qué? No!"gritó Sarah divertida mientras golpeaba suavemente el brazo de Lilly. "Ollie-pop, es como llamo a Oliver, mi novio."

"Aah, así que era eso" dijo Lilly mientras se reía. "Y dime, como es?"

"Es muy divertido, y muy guapo. A mí siempre me hace reír. Y es cariñoso y amable y educado y…"

"Vale, vale, ya lo entiendo" le cortó Lilly mientras sonreía. "Te debe de gustar mucho, porque no creo que nadie más pudiera encontrar tantas virtudes en otra persona si no le gustara tanto."

"Es que es tan mono" suspiró Sarah mientras miraba por la ventanilla. "Mira, ya hemos llegado, bienvenida al instituto South Valley!"

Lilly observó desde su asiento el que sería su nuevo instituto durante los próximos dos años. Era un edificio bastante grande y de color azul grisáceo. En la entrada había escaleras de piedra que daban al enorme patio donde la correspondiente bandera americana y la bandera de los osos polares del instituto "South Valley" ondeaban al viento. El edificio esteba separado en varias alas, y detrás de ello estaba el campo de rugby y las pistas de atletismo. Y justo detrás, se alzaba majestuoso un edificio que Lilly jamás podría haber confundido, la pista de hielo. En conjunto, era un instituto grande y bien equipado que demostraba que los estudiantes provenían de familias adineradas. El instituto anterior de Lilly, había sido justo lo contrario ya que en aquel momento, no habían tenido suficiente dinero como para que acudiera a uno más exclusivo. Aunque aquello jamás había importado a Lilly, sus años en el instituto de Malibu no habían estado mal y además la habían endurecido para soportar lo que le vendría encima, ya que siempre se metían con la nueva, y más a esa edad. Sin embargo, Lilly ya contaba con Sarah y por lo visto, también con el misterioso novio de esta. En definitiva, aquello no iba a estar tan mal.

"Venga vamos, que quiero que conozcas a Oliver." dijo Sarah mientras botaba feliz de entusiasmo y se bajaba del bus. "Oliver!"

"Osito" saludó un chico mientras tomaba a Sarah en brazos y la besaba suavemente en los labios. "Te he echado mucho de menos."

"Pero si nos vimos ayer tontito" rió Sarah encantada de lo que le decía su chico.

"Si, pero desde entonces no te he visto" se quejó el chico mientras la seguía abrazando. "Así que tengo derecho a echarte mucho de menos."

"Ollie-pop…" dijo Sarah enternecida mientras lo volvía a abrazar. Mientras tanto Lilly se mantenía un poco apartada mientras contemplaba sonriente la tierna imagen. "Oh, perdona, Oliver quiero presentarte a alguien."

"Hm? A quien?" preguntó Oliver mientras se daba la vuelta permitiendo a Lilly poder verle bien. Era más alto que Sarah y que ella, y era de complexión delgada. No es que fuera de esos que solo tenían piel y huesos pero tampoco era un mastodonte con troncos en vez de brazos. Tenía el pelo ligeramente largo para un chico y de color castaño chocolate. Los ojos marrones, la piel más bien pálida y una bonita sonrisa. Además, poseía ese aire amable y tierno, típico de los chicos agradables y graciosos. Y además miraba a Sarah con tal adoración que Lilly estaba segura de que besaba el suelo por donde la chica pisaba. "Oh, hola, soy Oliver Oaken, el novio de Sarah."

"Encantada, yo soy Lilly Truscott, me alegro de conocerte. Sarah me ha hablado mucho de ti en los diez minutos de autobús" bromeó Lilly mientras estrechaba la mano a Oliver.

"Le has hablado de mi?" preguntó Oliver enternecido mientras Sarah se sonrojaba ligeramente.

"Claro que si. Lilly es la alumna nueva, viene desde Malibú, y conoce a David."

"Conoces a David? Qué casualidad, pero bueno, así podrás contarle cosas de David a mi Sarah, que siempre se está quejando de que no lo ve lo suficiente."

"Claro, estaré encantada" respondió Lilly con una sonrisa mientras miraba su reloj. "Me podéis decir dónde está el despacho del director? Tengo que recoger mi horario y todo eso."

"Claro, mejor te acompañamos" dijo Oliver mientras enlazaba su mano con la de Sarah. "Al principio esto puede parecer un poco caótico, pero enseguida te harás. Oye, bonita tabla, patinas?"

"Sip" dijo Lilly mientras miraba hacia su tabla. "Y tú?"

"Bueno, antes si, pero ahora ya no mucho. Tampoco es que tuviera mucha gente con la que practicar y a Sarah no le gusta mucho."

"Pues ya sabes, si alguna vez te apetece, yo encantada de que alguien me enseñe los buenos lugares de por aquí."

"Eso sería genial" respondió Oliver con los ojos brillantes de emoción. "Bueno ya hemos llegado."

Una vez dentro de la oficina, el director le dio la bienvenida, le entregó el horario, y se alegró de que ya hubiera conocido a alguien que pudiera enseñarle el centro. No tardó mucho en despacharlos ya que por lo visto tenía prisa con algunos asuntos urgentes.

"Vale, a ver lo que tienes por aquí…" dijo Oliver mientras le tomaba el horario. "Genial, tienes cuatro clases conmigo, una con Sarah y otra con Sarah y conmigo. Ah, y coincidimos para comer, que bien."

"Si" dijo Lilly aliviada. "Me alegro de que sea así, no es divertido ser la chica nueva."

"Vaya, vaya" dijo una voz algo repelente y bastante mandona a sus espaldas. Lilly se giró lentamente para ver a dos chicas muy delgadas mirándola de arriba abajo. No eran mucho más altas pero su actitud orgullosa fue algo que no le gusto a Lilly en absoluto. "Pero si estás aquí la nueva… Y fíjate, ya se ha juntado con perdedores. Bueno eso al menos nos quita el trabajo de tener que dirigirla, da gusto cuando encuentran solos su lugar."

"Y vosotras sois?" preguntó Lilly apretando fuerte la mandíbula. "Porque si sois el comité de payasas que ha contratado el director para darme la bienvenida, no tendría que haberse molestado."

"Qué? Comité de payasos? A nosotras nunca nos han dado un comité de payasos. Donde están?"preguntó la segunda chica ansiosamente y mirando en todas direcciones. "Amber, donde está el comité de payas…?"

"Cállate Ashley" le gritó la primera chica mientras se giraba una vez más hacia Lilly. "Tú te creerás muy graciosa no?"

"Claro que no, jamás se me ocurriría dejaros sin trabajo" respondió risueña Lilly mientras oía como Oliver, Sarah y alguno más se reía con discreción detrás suyo.

"Mira novata, te puedo asegurar que esa no ha sido la mejor manera de empezar el curso" la amenazó de nuevo aquella chica. "Prepárate por qué voy a convertir tu vida en un infierno."

Justo en ese momento sonó la campana para entrar en clase y la chica sin apartar aquella mirada de odio y deprecio, se dio la vuelta y marchó hacía su clase. Tanto Oliver como las otras dos chicas hicieron lo mismo, y por suerte para Lilly, ellos la guiaban entre la marea de estudiantes y el laberinto de pasillos. Primero dejaron a Sarah en su clase y después caminaron hacia la suya, que era biología.

Una vez dentro, se sentaron en las sillas de atrás mientras esperaban a que el profesor llegara.

"No deberías haber hecho eso." le dijo Oliver con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba.

"Por qué no? Estaban siendo desagradables y mezquinas."

"Lo sé, es solo que acabas de conocer a Amber y Ashley. Son las reinas del instituto por así decirlo. Son las más populares y las mas… bueno las más..."

"Zorras?"preguntó una voz de chica a la espalda de Lilly. Esta se giró para encontrarse con una chica con la sonrisa perversa en sus labios. Era una chica pelirroja con algunos tirabuzones, delgada de ojos verdes chispeantes. "Muy bien Oaken, algún día podrás decirles algo más fuerte."

"Joannie, no te había visto. Compartimos clase?"preguntó Oliver con una sonrisa divertida.

"Que va, es que te echaba de menos" respondió la otra chica con un bufido mientras le golpeaba juguetonamente el brazo. "Y quien es tu amiga?"

"Es Lilly, es nueva" añadió Oliver como si fuera necesario.

"Ya, ya me lo había imaginado" bufó Joannie mientras miraba a Lilly de arriba abajo. Solo que esta vez era una mirada apreciativa y no despectiva. "Y cómo es?"

"Estoy aquí delante sabes?" les soltó Lilly ya que le molestaba mucho que alguien hablare de ella como si no estuviera presente.

"Vaya, al menos tiene genio" sonrió Joannie sin dar muestras de que le hubiera molestado el tono de Lilly.

"Y acaba de enfrentarse a Amber y a Ashley en el pasillo" añadió Oliver sonriendo mientras veía como una mirada de afecto nacía en los ojos de Joannie.

"Por fin alguien que es capaz de plantar cara" gritó alegre Joannie mientras abrazaba a una sorprendida Lilly. "Que les dijo?"

"Las llamó payasas, dos veces."

"Si señor, tu y yo vamos a llevarnos muy bien" proclamó Joannie mientras se reía imaginando la cara de esas dos. "Habría pagado por verlo."

"Muy bien chicos, sentaos, va a comenzar la clase." dijo el profesor mientras entraba. Acto seguido todos se sentaron a empezar la clase.

**Tres horas y varias clases aburridas después**

"Me alegro de que le hayas caído bien a Joannie" decía Oliver sonriendo mientras se dirigían hacia la cafetería para comer. Oliver, Lilly y Joannie habían compartido todas las clases de la mañana, y para asombro del chico, Lilly y Joannie habían congeniado mejor de lo que se habría imaginado. Tras las primeras presentaciones, ambas habían descubierto tener varias cosas en común, incluyendo el bromear a su costa. Eso no había molestado en absoluto al dulce chico que se alegraba de que Joannie hubiera encontrado otra amiga, ya que desde que él salía con Sarah, sentía que había dejado de lado a la otra chica.

"Y quien es exactamente Joannie?" preguntó Lilly a quien a su pesar también le había caído bien esa chica algo alocada. "Es decir, de que la conoces?"

"Es mi pareja" dijo Oliver mientras seguía hacia delante sin darse cuenta de que Lilly se había parado.

"Como?" gritó Lilly mientras sujetaba de forma brusca el brazo del chico. "Pero tú no eras el novio de Sarah?"

"Claro que sí. Que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?" preguntó Oliver sorprendido mientras el agarre de Lilly se hacía mayor. "Oye te has dado cuenta de que eres muy fuerte?"

"Que que tiene que ver?" preguntó Lilly ignorando el último comentario de Oliver. Es que se había equivocado juzgando a Oliver y era un cerdo? "Que tengas otra novia no tiene nada que ver con Sarah?"

"Otra novia? Pero de que estás hablando?"preguntó Oliver sorprendido. "Joannie no es mi novia."

"Entonces?" preguntó Lilly aun mas sorprendida "Que es eso de que es tu pareja?"

"Ah, eso" suspiró Oliver aliviado al ver que Lilly aflojaba un poco el agarre. "Joannie es mi pareja en la pista."

"En la pista? Tu bailas?" se asombró Lilly.

"No, bueno si. Soy su pareja sobre el hielo. Soy patinador sobre hielo al igual que Joannie y patinamos juntos. Ya sabes, patinaje por parejas."

"Ah, así que era eso" sonrió Lilly mientras soltaba completamente el brazo del chico. "Ya me habías preocupado."

"Mira que pensar que podría estar engañando a Sarah y con Joannie además."

"Que es eso de engañarme con Joannie?" preguntó Sarah apareciendo de repente y abrazando a Oliver por la espalda.

"Ah nada. Le dije a Lilly que Joannie era mi pareja y se creyó que estaba jugando a dos bandas. No veas el apretón que me ha dado. Realmente eres muy fuerte."

"Bueno, practico muchos deportes" respondió Lilly con una sonrisa. "Así que patinador?"

"Sí, que pasa? Algún problema" preguntó un poco intimidador Oliver.

"No nada" sonrió Lilly mientras alzaba las manos en posición de defensa "Simplemente no pareces del tipo que hace patinaje sobre hielo. Siempre me ha parecido complicado lo de patinar por parejas, tampoco es que me parezca que no puedas hacerlo, me parece impresionante."

"Si, bueno…" dijo Oliver un poco más calmado al ver que Lilly seguía sonriendo. "Comencé con cinco años, mi madre siempre ha sido una entusiasta del patinaje. Mi padre quería que yo hiciera algo más varonil y todo eso. No llevaba muy bien lo de que patinara.

"Qué pasó?" preguntó Lilly preocupada mientras se dirigían hacia la cafetería para coger algo de comida.

"No mucho" dijo Oliver encogiéndose de hombros mientras ponía su plato para la ración de pasta. "Al principio insistía mucho en llevarme a ver partidos de hockey o rughtby o baseball o alguno de esos "deportes de hombres". Creo que verme con mayas de licra y camisas de lentejuelas era demasiado para su hombría."

"Lo acabó aceptando?" preguntó dudosa Lilly pensando que tal vez era un tema delicado.

"Desde luego" respondió Oliver con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro. "Después de que a los siete años le dijera que no quería tener que practicar ninguno de sus "deportes de hombres" y que me gustaba el patinaje, estuvo una semana de lo más raro. Después vino, me abrazó y me dijo que lo más importante para é era mi felicidad, y que siempre me apoyaría. Eso me tuvo un poco confuso, y más cuando me regaló un disfraz de hada por mi octavo cumpleaños."

"Un disfraz de hada?"preguntó sorprendida Lilly mientras se sentaban en una mesa ellos solos y comenzaban a comer. "Por qué de hada?"

"Mi padre estaba convencido de que como me gustaba el patinaje y llevaba mayas, preferiría… jugar a los médicos con los chicos" respondió Oliver mientras se reía recordando las caras de su padre y lo confuso que se había sentido cuando su padre le regaló aquel disfraz rosa con purpurina. Lo cierto es que a pesar de que había malinterpretado todo, se había comportado como un padre atento y comprensivo.

"Y que pasó?" preguntó Lilly interesada en la historia sin darse cuenta de que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

"Que su padre le pillo a los ocho años besándose con Olivia Walters en las gradas después de la sesión de patinaje" respondió Joannie riéndose recordando aquel día. Había salido tarde de clase y para cuando había llegado a la cafetería, Lilly y los demás ya estaban sentados así que se había acercado a la mesa para escuchar a Oliver contar la historia y no pudo evitar terminarla ella misma. A fin de cuentas, ella había estado allí para ver la cara de felicidad del señor Oaken cuando había pillado a su hijo besándose con aquella niña adorable. "Deberías haberle visto la cara de felicidad."

"No sería para tanto. O sí?" preguntó Lilly divertida mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar que Joannie se sentara mejor. "Que hizo?"

"Me dio un abrazo de oso, me dijo que estaba orgulloso de mí y me llevó a cenar a una cervecería "Soltó Oliver recordando aquel día como uno de los más raros de su vida." Y cuando le presenté a Sarah como mi novia…"

"Qué pasó?"

"Se echo a llorar" respondió Sarah esta vez, recordando lo raro que se le había hecho que un adulto llorando de alegría la abrazara y le diera su bendición para casarse con su hijo. "Fue un momento algo extraño. Pero sigo queriendo a mi Ollie-pop tanto como antes o más."

"Siempre te querré más que ayer, pero menos que mañana" dijo Oliver cursimente mientras besaba a Sarah entre las risas de Lilly y Joannie.

"Bueno y tú qué Truscott?" le preguntó Joannie mientras comía su pasta y miraba a Lilly a la vez. "Tú no practicas ningún deporte?"

"Oh, algunos" respondió Lilly vagamente mientras hablaba con Joannie e ignoraba a la parejita que tenían enfrente y que seguía besándose. "Pero lo que realmente me interesa es el hockey. Por lo que he oído el equipo de aquí es mixto, no?"

"Hm, sí lo es, pero el entrenador no suele sacar a muchas chicas. Es un poco machista, aunque mejor no se lo digas, no le gusta" respondió Joannie mientras hacía lo posible por no mirar a la acaramelada parejita que ya estaba empezando a mosquearla. "Pero si eres buena seguro que a ti sí que te saca. Tienes aspecto de ser muy buena deportista."

"Gracias." sonrió Lilly mientras ella también apartaba exageradamente la cabeza de la parejita.

"Bueno, si quieres te acompaño a la pista del instituto antes de que empiecen las clases de la tarde. Te parece?"

"Claro, sería genial. Y Oliver y Sarah?"

"Déjales" respondió Joannie mientras hacía un gesto de indiferencia. "Cuando se meten en su burbuja, no hay manera de hacerlos reaccionar a no ser…"

"A no ser…?" continuó Lilly mientras veía como aquel brillo malvado volvía a la mirada de la pelirroja. No la conocía desde hacía más de cuatro horas y sin embargo ya era capaz de distinguir el brillo malvado en su mirada.

"POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, BUSCAOS UN HOTEL!" gritó a pleno pulmón mientras el resto del comedor se giraba y la parejita se separaba bruscamente ambos completamente avergonzados y con la cara roja como un tomate.

"Joannie" gimió Sarah mientras escondía la cara tras los brazos y Oliver hacía prácticamente lo mismo. "Deja de hacer eso, que luego la gente me mira raro."

"Lo siento" dijo Joannie sin ninguna muestra de que realmente lo sintiera. "Estáis tan monos cuando os sonrojáis… Bueno, de todos modos, decía que iba a enseñarle la pista de hielo a Lilly. Venís?"

"Claro" accedió Sarah mientras Oliver se levantaba y llevaba las bandejas de todas a la barra. "Es tan caballeroso…"

"Sí que lo es" accedió rápidamente la pelirroja mientras levantaba a Sarah y se la llevaba. Si se quedaban un momento más, la parejita feliz iba volver a su estado de felicidad y acabarían logrando que vomitar con tanta cursilería azucarada." Vamos Lilly, Oaken."

"Bueno, y a que viene el interés por la pista de hielo?"preguntó Oliver mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia la pista. Al haber estado en su burbuja de felicidad, no se había enterado de nada.

"Lilly quiere apuntase al equipo de hockey, romeo. A ver si prestamos un poco más de atención" respondió riéndose Joannie.

"Oye, que yo presto mucha atención y… has dicho el equipo de hockey?" preguntó de pronto el chico, y a Lilly le pareció que se ponía un poco blanco.

"Sí, sucede algo?"

"Oh, no nada" respondió el chico volviendo a poner una falsa sonrisa en su cara. "Pero acabo de recordar que tengo que coger un libro de la biblioteca, me acompañas osito?"

"Claro cielito" respondió Sarah mientras Oliver la tomaba por el brazo y la llevaba hacia la otra parte del instituto. "Nos vemos en clase Lilly."

"Adiós" gritó Lilly mientras la parejita desaparecía. "A que ha venido eso?"

"El que?" trató de disimular la pelirroja pero pronto vio que Lilly no se lo tragaba. "No es nada de verdad."

"Joannie…"

"Bueno, vale. Pero no se lo digas a Oliver, que me mata, lo prometes?"

"Prometido."

"De acuerdo" suspiró Joannie sin creerse que fuera a hablar de esto con una chica que no conocía ni hace 24 horas. Pero había algo en Lilly que la decía que podía confiar en ella. "Verás, sabes lo que pensó su padre de él cuando era pequeño?"

"Ajá" afirmó Lilly sin ver el problema. _Su padre no estaba de acuerdo con todo?_

"Pues algunos gilip… chicos, también llegaron a la misma conclusión" continuó Joannie mientras entraban por la puerta que daba la pista de hielo. "Y bueno, ya sabes cómo son algunos con ese tema."

"Qué pasó?"

"Bueno, fueron muy desagradables, sobre todo los de hockey. No solo se burlaban de él, sino que también solían pegarle. Por suerte, los peores se graduaron hace dos años y los que están ahora no son tan… apasionados como los otros. Además, desde que sale con Sarah, las cosas han estado muy calmadas."

"Pero Oliver la quiere de verdad, no? Es decir bueno, ya sabes" dijo Lilly un poco incomoda mientras veía como Joannie se sentaba en las gradas.

"Sabes? Yo le hice la misma pregunta cuando me lo contó. Por aquel entonces, las palizas eran casi diarias y no le habría culpado por querer que pararan."

"Y que te dijo?"

"Me miró a los ojos y me dijo que él jamás le haría algo así a alguien tan bueno, tierno y especial como Sarah. Que por lo que a él se refería, podían pegarle todo lo que quisieran, que mientras tuviera a Sarah para curarle las heridas, le importaba una mierda lo que le hicieran. Pocas veces he oído a ese bobalicón decir la palabra mierda." sonrió Joannie recordando aquel día, la mirada de decisión y de cómo miraba a Sarah desde entonces." Le conozco desde los tres años, entramos juntos a la pista y desde entonces hemos sido inseparables, pero la manera en la que mira a Sarah… creo que ese bobo está realmente enamorado."

"Y a ti eso no te molesta, no? Es decir tú y él no…" dijo Lilly mientras trataba de explicarse.

"El y yo no…?"preguntó la otra chica intentando averiguar lo que Lilly preguntaba. Hasta que finalmente lo entendió. "Agg que asco. Oliver es como mi hermano, dios sería como un incesto, pero aún más asqueroso. Uagg"

"Vale vale, perdona por preguntar" Lilly sonrió ante la cara de susto de Joannie."Entonces, que le ha pasado a Oliver antes?"

"Hm? No nada. Creo que tiene miedo que te unas al equipo y te conviertas en una más del escuadrón de la muerte. Con Amber y Ashley haciéndonos la vida imposible, esos cachas machacándonos y por si fuera poco patinando… No tenemos mucho tiempo para hacer buenos amigos y creo que tú ya le has caído bien."

"Entiendo" murmuró Lilly. A ella también le habían caído bien los tres. Era como si los conociera desde antes, como si llevaran juntos mucho tiempo. Era una sensación extraña aunque para nada desagradable, era como si pudiera confiarles cualquier cosa sin que la fallaran. Más tarde tendría que pensar seriamente en la situación, pero en ese momento lo mejor era dejarse llevar. "Pero no tenéis que preocuparos por ello. Amo patinar y jugar al hockey, pero por nada del mundo me volvería una… una… alimaña. Y si en algún momento me convierto en una idiota abusona descerebrada, te doy todo mi permiso para que me golpees hasta que me inculques algo de sentido común en mi grueso cráneo."

"Te tomo la palabra, aunque no estoy muy segura de quien metería que a quien" bromeó la pelirroja al ver los músculos de Lilly y la fuerza que debía de tener. "Pero aún así lo intentaré."

"Me fiaré de ti" se rió Lilly descargando algo de la tensión acumulada en esa conversación acerca de Oliver y decidió llevar el tema hacía aguas menos profundas. "Bueno, así que esto es la pista de hielo eh?"

"Ajá" asintió Joannie mientras trataba de quitarse el mal sabor de boca que se le había quedado al pensar en que Oliver y ella… mejor no volver a pensarlo que se le volvía a retorcer el estomago. "Aquí es donde nuestros valientes osos polares entrenan para derramar la sangre del equipo contrario. Pero las pruebas no son hasta la semana que viene."

"Vale, solo quería verla" Lilly observó la pista, las porterías, el olor a hielo seco. Hacía ya más de tres meses que no entraba en una y siempre le había encantado ese olor. Lo tenía presente en cada recuerdo de su padre.

"Oye, tienes algo que hacer esta noche?"

"Esta noche? No por qué?"

"Me has caído bien, y estoy segura de que a Ollie y a Sarah también" comenzó Joannie con una sonrisa cálida. "Todos los años Oliver y yo, y bueno ahora también Sarah, cenamos en la pizzería de "Angellos", es una tradición obligatoria, antes de que comience el curso. Y he pensado que ya que parece que te vamos a adoptar en nuestra pequeña y caótica familia, deberías venir."

"Familia?"preguntó Lilly mientras un agradable sentimiento de calidez se apoderaba de ella.

"Si bueno, Oliver es como un hermano y Sarah como una cuñada, tú podrías ser la hermana pequeña" bromeó Joannie viendo que Lilly le sacaba una cabeza como poco. "Así que, qué me dices hermanita? Te unes?"

"Yo… estaría encantada" la sonrisa de Lilly era una de las más radiantes que Joannie había visto en su vida y aquello hizo que otra sonrisa ocupara su rostro. "Pero no sé donde es, aún no conozco mucho esto."

"Perfecto, no te preocupes, quedamos a las 8:45 en tu parada del autobús. Te recogeremos allí y te llevaremos a partir de ahí, te parece bien?"

"Genial" Lilly estaba desbordante de alegría. No había tenido una familia de verdad desde hace tiempo. Desde que su madre había decidido mejorar su carrera, apenas se veían y aunque Byron era su mejor amigo y su familia, estaría bien tener a alguien que hablara su idioma. Aunque eso no quería decir que le fuera a dar de lado, adoraba demasiado a ese tunante como para dejarlo aparte.

"Mierda, ya es muy tarde" gritó Joannie despertando a la rubia de su ensimismamiento. "Tenemos clase en diez minutos, vamos corre."

"S sí, ya voy" dijo Lilly mientras corría detrás de su alocada compañera por los pasillos. "Yo tengo física, por donde se va?"

"Eh? Ah, se va subiendo esa escalera, cuarta puerta por la derecha" le contesto la pelirroja sin apenas volverse. "Ah, y Lilly?"

"Si?" preguntó la rubia mientras miraba por encima de su hombro a su compañera que se había detenido y que mostraba una sonrisa cálida en el rostro.

"Bienvenida a South Valley" y tras eso la otra chica echó a correr por que realmente llegaba muy tarde a clase.

"Gracias" susurró Lilly feliz mientras reanudaba su carrera por las escaleras de camino a su clase de física. Nunca nadie la había hecho sentir tan como en casa como ese extrovertido trío. Desde luego, mudarse había sido una gran idea.

**Cuatro horas después**

Lilly entraba por la puerta de casa para ser saludada cálidamente por Byron. Había sido un duro primer día pero gracias a esos tres, había sido la mar de divertido. Ahora la rubia deportista tenía dos horas para pasear a Byron, bañarlo, darle de cenar y prepararse. A pesar de haber sido un día agotador, aún tenía mucha adrenalina y energía que quemar, de modo que tomó el frisbee y dando un silbido para que el perro la acompañara bajó al parque que estaba justo al lado de su casa. Una vez allí, ambos descargaron el exceso de energía corriendo detrás del disco y gruñendo cuando el otro trataba de quitárselo. El día anterior había estado lloviendo por lo que el suelo estaba lleno de barro, así que Byron lo aprovechó al máximo para revolcarse y ensuciarse todo lo posible en el barro. Al estar jugando con él, Lilly también se llevó su ración de barro y para cuando volvieron al piso, ambos estaban bien necesitados de un baño. Por suerte en su nuevo hogar había tres baños, uno con ducha en el cuarto de Heather y otro en el de Lilly y el más grande con bañera al lado de la cocina. Hacia allí se dirigió Lilly arrastrando a un poco cooperativo Byron que no hacía más que tirar hacia el lado contrario con pasión. La rubia que ya estaba acostumbrada, no tuvo más remedio que encerrarlo con ella en el baño mientras se llenaba la bañera para evitar que el perro se restregara contra todos los muebles de la casa y los re decorara de ese color marrón tan bonito.

Finalmente estuvo llena la bañera así que la joven deportista tomó al peludo miembro de la familia y a pesar de que no hacía más que quejarse, lo elevó y lo introdujo en la templada bañera donde lo roció con jabón, y con ayuda de un cepillo especial para limpiar perros, lo enjabonó tratando de que no se le metiera jabón en los ojos. Finalmente Byron comprendió que había perdido la batalla contra el baño una vez más, y se comportó permitiendo a su dueña aclararlo bien. Una vez limpio, lo sacó afuera donde lo esperaba con una toalla que utilizó para secarlo y por último, lo cepilló bien para quitarle todo el pelo que pudiera tener suelto, dejándolo limpio y reluciente.

"Venga compañero, que tú ya estás. Ahora me toca a mí limpiar el baño" se quejó la chica mientras miraba el reloj. "Genial, solo tengo tres cuartos de hora para limpiar el baño, ducharme vestirme y llegar a la parada. Bueno, cuanto antes empiece mejor."

Y con esa actitud, comenzó a limpiar el baño que había quedado inundado tras los intentos del perro de salir de la bañera sin haber terminado. Una vez que limpió y fregó el baño, dejó la puerta abierta para que se secara antes y se marchó a su cuarto para darse una rápida ducha y vestirse. Al igual que esa mañana, eligió ropas anchas aunque esta vez al ser de noche y hacer algo de frío prefirió ponerse unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca de manga corta algo más marcada y una chaqueta por encima para guardarse del frío nocturno. Unas zapatillas de deporte y una coleta terminaron su atuendo.

"Vale, me marcho Byron, sé un buen chico y cuida bien de la casa, vale campeón?" dijo Lilly mientras se agachaba para acariciarlo detrás de las orejas. "Hasta luego."

Tras asegurarse de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada, se dirigió a la parada y tras esperar unos minutos vio como Joannie y Sarah se acercaban charlando.

"Ey, has sido puntual" Sarah parecía satisfecha y Joannie hizo un gesto para que continuaran andando." Ollie-pop es maravilloso pero es incapaz de llegar puntual, se nos unirá en la pizzería. Estaba duchándose cuando hemos llegado a su casa."

"Este chico es incapaz de llegar puntual a ningún sitio. Apuesto que incluso en vuestra boda llega tarde."

"Joannie" volvió a quejarse Sarah mientras volvía a sonrojarse. "Deja ese tema por favor, es muy embarazoso.

"Como quieras" dijo la pelirroja soltando un suspiro exasperado y algo tristón." "Pero es que es tan divertido…

Y entre risas y bromas, las tres llegaron a la pizzería. Era un lugar tranquilo y agradable con algunas mesas para sentarse. Las chicas se sentaron mientras se decidían a pedir, y cuando ya estaban encargando su pedido, apareció Oliver y también pidió lo suyo. Aprovechando que había varias mesas libres, se sentaron en la más lejana y esperaron a que llegara la comida con sus bebidas.

"Bueno, y con qué motivo se celebra esta cena?" preguntó Lilly curiosa mientras veía como la camarera les traía los botellines de agua.

"No se lo has dicho?" preguntó Oliver con una sonrisa mientras la pelirroja se encogía de hombros. "Esta, mi querida Lilly es la llamada "última cena"."

"La última cena? Es que va a pasar algo de lo que no me habéis hablado? porque a mí lo del suicidio, como que no me va." bromeó la rubia sonriendo ante la risa del resto.

"Es bueno saberlo, pero no, nada de sectas ni suicidios en masa. Esta es la autentica "última cena" del curso" explicó Joannie mientras se reía de la cara de confusión de la rubia. "Mañana Oliver y yo comenzamos la dieta de atletas de patinadores así que es la última cena con sabor del año. Mañana ya no podremos comer pan, ni grasas ni carbohidratos ni… nada con sabor medianamente decente. De modo que todos los años, antes de empezar con el curso, venimos aquí y nos comemos una rica y grasienta pizza, para compensar el resto del año."

"Vaya, pues si que os tomáis en serio el patinaje."

"Para nosotros es algo más que un hobby, nos gusta y no somos del todo malos" respondió Oliver sin un ápice de arrogancia en la voz. "Estamos tratando de conseguir entrar en las **OJDDI**."

"Las **OJDDI**? Eso que es?" preguntó la rubia algo desconcertada mientras el camarero les traía los pedidos. Todos menos Sarah, que había pedido una pequeña, habían pedido una grande para cada uno y por el aspecto que tenía, no iban a dejar ni las migas.

"Las **OJDDI** son las **Olimpiadas Junior De Deportes de Invierno**." comenzó a explicar Joannie, y al ver que Lilly seguía perdido se decidió a explicarse un poco mejor. "A ver, tu sabes lo que son las Olimpiadas no? Que se celebran cada 4 años, no?"

"Claro que sí."

"Vale, pues estas son parecidas pero como su nombre indica son para deportes de invierno para categoría Junior. Cada tres años se celebran en Europa y en ellas compiten parejas de la mayor parte de países. El sueño de cualquier Junior es poder llegar a participar en ellas. Es la manera más rápida de conseguir patrocinadores, fama, reconocimiento, buenos entrenadores… y además te ayuda para prepararte para las Olimpiadas."

"Y como vais a entrar?" preguntó Lilly que se imaginaba que llegar hasta allí no sería nada fácil. "Parece complicado."

"Y lo es" afirmó Oliver que había estado comiendo como un desesperado mientras Joannie explicaba y ahora trataba de tragar todo lo que tenía en la boca. "Solo los mejores de los mejores consiguen llegar. Para ello, hay que clasificarse en el **TCPP**. Es decir, en el **Torneo Clasificatorio de Patinaje por Parejas**."

"Y como te clasificas? Me imagino que es más difícil que simplemente inscribirse, no?"

"Sí, verás, durante este año, se celebran unos cuantos campeonatos en los cuales los jueces te dan puntos. Ya sea por estilo, coreografía, movimientos… etc. Durante este año, hay que conseguir tener en total 60 puntos por pareja. Es decir, entre los dos patinadores tienen que sumar al menos 60 puntos para clasificarse en el **TCCP**. Las parejas, no tienen que ser definitivas hasta inscribirse en el **TCCP** de modo que generalmente te dan los puntos individualmente. Un primer puesto son 10 puntos por patinador, un segundo son 5 puntos por patinador y un tercero 3 puntos por patinador. Vamos, que con ganar 3 campeonatos con la misma pareja, ya tienes los puntos para entrar, claro que no es muy fácil. Si no consigues estar entre los tres primeros, también puedes ganar algunos puntos en la pista como ya he dicho antes por estilo, coreografía, movimientos… etc. Aunque generalmente no te dan muchos."

"Vaya, y después de clasificarte para el **TCCP**?"

"Una vez que demuestras que la pareja tiene al menos 60 puntos cuando termine el último campeonato de la temporada, debes inscribirte. En el último de los campeonatos se dan los últimos puntos pero ya no se permite cambiar de pareja, en ese, se debe patinar con la pareja con la que desees participar en el torneo." respondió Oliver mientras bebía de su botella que casi estaba agotada. "Eso es muy importante, ya que si no patinas con quien quieres participar, no te dejan cambiar."

"Y luego es cuando comienza el gran **TCCP**" continuó Joannie con la mirada soñadora. "La primera fase empieza dos meses después del último campeonato. De ahí solo pueden clasificarse ocho parejas de todas las que hayan llegado hasta allí. Cuatro meses después, se celebra la segunda fase, de ahí solo se clasifican cinco parejas que son las que competirán en la gran final cinco meses después. El que gane la gran final será el representante de estados unidos en las OJDDI. Una medalla en esas olimpiadas es el equivalente de una medalla en las otras, es decir en las autenticas. Si consigues una de esas, tienes asegurado tu nombre para la lista de candidatos para las próximas Olimpiadas. Como ya he dicho, el sueño de todo patinador de la categoría Junior."

"Y vosotros os veis capaces de ganar?" preguntó Lilly maravillada mientras Joannie y Oliver intercambiaban miradas.

"No somos malos, y estamos dispuestos a partirnos el trasero con el hielo si es necesario" dijo Joannie suavemente pero con convicción. "Deberías venir a vernos entrenar de vez en cuando."

"En serio? Me encantaría" dijo alegremente la rubia. "Pero si los movimientos son tan importantes, no deberíais esconderlos o algo así?"

"No te preocupes, como ya te he dicho, en los campeonatos se puede hasta cambiar de pareja aunque no es muy recomendable, hace falta mucho tiempo y entrenamiento para saber cómo piensa tu pareja y como se mueve sin apenas mirarlo. Pero ya te digo que esas prácticas no son secretas y aunque lo fueran, no creo que te fueras a ir de la lengua verdad?" preguntó Joannie bromeando mientras Oliver y Sarah se reían. "Por eso, creo que deberías venir a vernos, a ver si con público delante, este melón, de aquí, es capaz de levantarme."

"Oye" se quejó Oliver mirando a Joannie. "Que yo te levanto muy bien, es solo el aterrizaje lo que me falla un poco."

"Un poco? He comido tanto hielo que creo que mi temperatura corporal ha bajado varios grados."

"No seas exagerada, puede que te hayas caído algunas veces…"

"30 exactamente, las he contado"

"Bueno, 30 tampoco son tantas"

"En un solo día, yo creo que si son tantas." gruñó la pelirroja mientras miraba a Oliver torvamente.

"Bueno, y donde entrenáis?" preguntó a toda prisa Lilly mientras trataba de calmar los ánimos entre los dos. "En la pista del instituto?"

"Por dios no, claro que no. Como íbamos a poder entrenar en una pista donde los animales del hockey machacan el hielo todos los días?" preguntó Oliver riéndose hasta que recordó que a Lilly le gustaba dicho deporte. "Uy, perdón."

"Nah, no te preocupes." le aseguró Lilly. El comentario no le había molestado lo más mínimo, después de todo, era cierto que había que ser agresivo para jugar a ello. "Entonces, donde entrenáis?"

"En la pista de North Harwar" respondió Joannie. "La dueña es Annikka Vannilouska. Una ex patinadora rusa muy buena. Ganó varias medallas y después de destrozarse la rodilla, se retiró y ahora posee la pista. Es un poco paranoica pero en conjunto es buena persona. Así que ya sabes, vente y así nos das tu opinión. Y ahora creo que ya me voy a casa o de lo contrario mi madre me matará."

"Te entiendo, mi madre también se pone ansiosa cuando llego tarde" respondió Sarah mientras salían a la calle y se acomodaba la chaqueta. A pesar de que el verano había acabado hacía muy poco tiempo, ella siempre había sido muy friolera. "Nos vemos mañana entonces chicas."

"Vamos osito, te acompaño a casa" dijo Oliver mientras le daba la mano a su novia y echaba a andar. "Hasta mañana chicas."

"Hasta mañana." respondieron Lilly y Joannie mientras veían como la parejita se alejaba.

"Bueno, yo me voy por aquí" dijo Joannie señalando hacia su calle. "Sabrás volver sola?"

"Claro, tengo buen sentido de la orientación" respondió Lilly. Era cierto, una vez que le habían enseñado un camino, era capaz de encontrarlo siempre que lo necesitara. "Hasta mañana."

"Que descanses" respondió Joannie mientras se alejaba lentamente.

Lilly la vio ir calle arriba mientras ella tomaba la dirección opuesta. No tuvo ningún problema en encontrar la dirección a casa y pronto se vio saludada por Byron que la había estado esperando. Su madre, como Lilly ya sospechaba, aún no había llegado a casa. En el contestador encontró un mensaje de su madre que decía que llegaría muy tarde y que no la esperara despierta. Así que Lilly se lavó los dientes, se cambió a una camiseta de deporte ancha y vieja que usaba para dormir y se metió en la cama mientras su peludo cómplice la acompañaba subiéndose de un salto a su cama. El que su madre no hubiera estado allí para recibirla la apenaba un poco, pero tras pensar en los nuevos amigos que había hecho, la tristeza desapareció. Ese había sido un gran día y si los siguientes se parecían aunque solo fuera un poco a este, esos dos años iban a ser de lo más entretenidos. Si, decididamente había sido una gran idea mudarse.

"**Y eso ha sido todo por hoy. Me temo que Miley todavía no aparecerá, pero sed pacientes y os prometo que valdrá la pena la espera. Gracias por leerlo y todo comentario ya sea bueno o malo será apreciado. Y respecto al OJDDI y al TCCP, me los eh inventado. Que yo sepa no existe tal cosa, son puramente parte de mi imaginación."**


	3. Estás segura de que quieres intentarlo?

"**Como siempre muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, si no fuera por ellos seguramente no querría continuar publicando. Y como siempre, gracias a Bloody Violet Heart por su ayuda en las traducciones, sin ti nunca lo habría logrado"**

**"Hannah Montana así como sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Disney. Lo que escribo lo hago por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro."**

Cap.2

Durante el resto de la semana las cosas fueron más o menos lo mismo. Lilly se levantaba todas las mañanas, ya fuera por si misma o con ayuda de Byron y se duchaba. Acto seguido se vestía, compartía desayuno con su madre y se marchaba a tomar el autobús. Siempre se encontraba con Sarah en la parada y charlaban hasta que el autobús las dejaba en el instituto para un día más de lenta tortura. Al acabar las clases, Sarah y ella solían ir a tomar algo o si no a animar a Oliver y a Joannie en sus entrenamientos. El primer día que Lilly los había visto entrenando se había quedado sorprendida.

Ambos eran grandes patinadores y demostraban conocerse realmente bien ya que sin apenas palabras eran capaces de decirse lo que necesitaban. La rubia deportista incluso llegó a plantearse que Sarah pudiera estar celosa de ese vínculo que compartían, pero pronto se convenció de su error, ya que si Oliver y Joannie se comunicaban con pocas palabras, Sarah y el tierno muchacho necesitaban aún menos palabras para entenderse. Y eso de algún modo entristecía a Lilly ya que ella no tenía a nadie así en su vida.

No obstante, al terminar la semana comenzaban las pruebas para el equipo de hockey y eso hizo que la muchacha se olvidara de esos pensamientos tan negativos y se centrara en impresionar al entrenador. De modo que cuando terminó la semana, Lilly tomó sus patines y su equipaje de hockey y acudió a la pista para demostrar su valía.

El entrenador era un tipo grande y musculoso que gritaba más que hablaba y cuyo mal humor era legendario. Por lo visto había sido jugador de hockey para los halcones de Michigan y había sido una autentica leyenda. Pero una vez que se hizo demasiado mayor para ese deporte, decidió que enseñar a futuros jugadores en un colegio para niños ricos no era tan mala idea, ya que por lo que se rumoreaba, su pensión no había sido como para alegrarse.

"Truscott" gritó mientras sostenía en sus manos la lista de candidatas al equipo. Tan solo había seis chicas que quisieran entrar pero aquello no lo hacía más fácil, ya que las otras chicas eran mucho más corpulentas que ella. "Tú eres Truscott?"

"Si señor" respondió Lilly mientras se acercaba patinando hacia el entrenador. No le hizo falta levantar la vista para saber que la mayoría de jugadores se estaban riendo de ella. A pesar de que tenía mucha fuerza, no era muy voluminosa y la enorme camiseta de hockey, hacían sus músculos aún menos visibles. Sin embargo, Lilly era buena y lo sabía, y lo único que tenía que hacer era demostrarlo.

"Hija, estás segura de que quieres intentarlo?" preguntó el entrenador mientras la muraba de arriba abajo. Era cierto que no tenía simpatía por los alumnos, y que sus entrenamientos eran muy rigurosos, pero también era cierto que estaba entrenando en un colegio para niños ricos donde los padres llamaban a los abogados por razones ridículas y él no estaba dispuesto a jugarse su empleo por una niñita que quisiera probar a jugar al hockey. "Puedes hacerte daño"

"Usted póngame a su mejor jugador, y ya veremos quién se hace daño" bufó Lilly. Sabía que estaba siendo maleducada y que no era una idea muy brillante enfadar al entrenador, pero también sabía que si quería que la probaran, tendría que ser insolente. Eso haría que el entrenador quisiera bajarle los humos y eso fue exactamente lo que este hizo.

"Muy bien nenita, luego no me vengas llorando" respondió mosqueado el entrenador mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando a un jugador en concreto. "Stewart, vamos mueve tu trasero a la pista y enséñale lo que es ser un oso polar"

"Sí entrenador" respondió un chico mientras se a acercaba con una sonrisa burlona a donde Lilly esperaba ya preparada. "Y luego que quiere que haga con la niña? Le doy una piruleta?"

"Menos cachondeo Stewart y veamos cómo se desenvuelve en el hielo." Respondió el entrenador mientras veía como ambos jugadores se colocaban el casco y se dirigían hacia el centro de la pista. "Bien chicos, veamos qué tal se os da"

"Lista para ir a llorarle a mamaíta?" preguntó el chico burlón mientras se colocaba delante de la rubia.

"Desde luego, listo para ir a llorarle a la enfermera?" respondió sin perder la sonrisa Lilly mientras veía como la mirada del chico se enfurecía. "_Vaya, parece que se ha enfadado_"

Y Lilly ya no tuvo tiempo de pensar más por que el entrenador soltó el disco y comenzó el enfrentamiento. Stewart era rápido y sin duda tenía fuerza, pero no contaba con que Lilly fuera más rápida y puede que incluso más fuerte. El chico tomó el disco y salió disparado hacia la portería mientras Lilly le mantenía ocupado patinando de espaldas y sin perder de vista el disco. Y cuando el chico hizo amago de tirar a puerta, Lilly se escabulló tomando el disco con su stick y salió lanzada hacia la portería donde el chico ya no pudo alcanzarla y marcó el tanto.

"Esto no ha acabado listilla" gruñó el chico mientras hacía una seña a los otros chicos que había ahí. Estos al verlo se colocaron los cascos y tomaron sus sticks y se lanzaron en persecución de la chica que apenas los vio venir, tomó el disco y se lanzó contra la portería contraía. Avanzó hacia delante mientras los jugadores se lanzaban en su contra pero ninguno consiguió detenerla. Y cuando llegó a la portería, lanzó el disco con toda la potencia marcando el tanto a pesar de la presencia del portero. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que los dos defensas que se habían lanzado a detenerla, la derribaran con un golpe fuertísimo que la envió por el aire hasta que aterrizó duramente en el hielo. "Estás bien? Sigues viva? Joder tíos, os habéis pasado un poco, no?" preguntó Jackson frenando en seco y mirando a la rubia que seguía tendida en el hielo.

"Truscott, cómo estás?" preguntó el entrenador mientras se acercaba, al igual que el resto del equipo, a la derribada rubia.

"Entró el disco?" preguntó Lilly mientras veía como el entrenador asentía con la cabeza. "Entonces sí, me encuentro genial. Por cierto, buen placaje" sonrió Lilly mientras se incorporaba con ayuda de los chicos que la habían derribado.

"Estás loca" dijo el chico, Stewart mientras la ayudaba con una mano a incorporarse. "Y eso es exactamente lo que necesitamos, no cree entrenador?"

"Desde luego, creo que la señorita Truscott resultará un valioso fichaje en nuestro equipo" respondió el entrenador sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo al ver que la chica se levantaba sin una mueca de dolor. Lo cierto era que el placaje que se había llevado, era realmente doloroso y estaba seguro que los chicos no se habían contenido. "Bien Stewart, tú te encargas de enseñarle lo que debe saber para el entrenamiento del martes. Mientras tanto, vamos a ver el resto de candidatos. A ver, el siguiente Vanderwal, te toca"

"Bueno, mi nombre es Jackson Stewart, y soy el capitán del equipo. Te presentaré al resto mientras el entrenador termina con las pruebas de acceso. Esos dos que te han placado, son nuestro muro de defensa, son los hermanos Murray. Este es **Conrad** y este otro es **Michael**" comenzó Jackson mientras señalaba a los dos chicos. Se parecían lo suficiente como para ser gemelos, pero Conrad poseía el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes mientras que Michael era más rubio y con ojos color chocolate.

Mientras Jackson continuaba hablando y señalando al resto de jugadores que se habían acercado y se habían descubierto para la presentación. "Muy pocos soportan su defensa sin quejarse, enhorabuena, tú has sido una de esas pocas. Bueno, esos de ahí son nuestros delanteros estrella, **Harry**, **Frank** y **Parker**. Los tres son muy buenos en lo que hacen, son los máximos goleadores del equipo. Y luego están el resto, que poseen diferentes talentos. **Cooper** aquí presente, es el jugador con mayor dominio del disco y **Frederick** es el mejor en cuestión de distraer al enemigo. Bueno y en cuanto a nuestra sección femenina, esa es **Dianne** es una de las más rápidas del equipo aunque tú tampoco eres lenta. **Jasmine** es nuestra jugadora con el disparo más potente. No me preguntes como lo hace, pero es capaz de romper los cristales protectores de un disparo. La siguiente chica es también parte del muro de la defensa, **Violet** es capaz de derribar a un toro en movimiento si es necesario. Y por último y no menos importante, tenemos a **Nicole**, nuestra portera maravilla. El que está ahora en la portería es **Arwin**, el portero reserva y como has podido comprobar, no es que sea muy bueno." Soltó Jackson del tirón mientras el resto del equipo le sonrió, por lo visto lo hacía muy a menudo. Uno por uno se fueron acercando mientras repetían sus nombres y estrechaban la mano de la nueva adquisición del equipo, tras lo cual se separaron y se pusieron a hablar unos con otros dando tiempo a Lilly para situarse.

Respecto a los integrantes masculinos restantes, Lilly pudo apreciar que Harry, Cooper y Frederick eran morenos altos y bien proporcionados muscularmente hablando. Parker era el único pelirrojo del equipo y Frank por el contrario era castaño. Los chicos en general eran como deben ser los jugadores de hockey, altos y musculosos y con cierta actitud de superioridad. Jackson que al parecer era el capitán del equipo, no era el más alto aunque tampoco era bajito. Todos los chicos sacaban a Lilly al menos una cabeza y eso que con patines, la altura de la rubia no era para nada despreciable.

En cuanto a la sección femenina, exceptuando a Violet que era igualita a un armario ropero, el resto de las chicas eran incluso más bajitas que Lilly. Dianne era rubia, bastante esbelta y ágil, lo cual seguramente serían ventajas a la hora de ganar velocidad patinando, aunque Lilly no estaba muy segura de si conseguiría soportar un placaje de los duros y mantenerse entera. Jasmine también rubia, tampoco era muy alta pero se notaba que se ejercitaba constantemente ya que sus brazos lucían sendos bíceps bien definidos y a Lilly no le cupo la menor duda de la fuerza que debían poseer. Y por último estaba Nicole la cual poseía el color de pelo más curioso ya que era azul con algunas mechas negras, era algo más bajita que Lilly, con las piernas largas y los brazos musculosos pero sin llegar al extremo de Violet o de Jasmine. En conjunto, parecía ágil y con buenos reflejos, lo ideal para una portera. Además, la chica parecía no querer quitarle ojo al capitán del equipo que en ese momento estaba bromeando con Cooper.

En conjunto, tenían aspecto de un equipo equilibrado y con el objetivo de cada uno bien definido. Lilly no tuvo tiempo de observar más ya que el entrenador parecía haber finalizado ya las otras pruebas de selección, las cuales parecía que solo habían conseguido pasar dos chicos muy musculosos con aspecto de no poseer muchas neuronas de servicio.

"Bueno equipo, estos son Arnold y Bryan, serán los nuevos refuerzos para el muro, por lo que me han dicho, los Tigres de South Hampton han centrado su selección en el ataque de modo que habrá que solidificar la barrera defensiva." explicó el entrenador mientras ambos chicos se unían al grupo.

El entrenador esperó a que hubiera más silencio y continuó con su discurso de bienvenida. "Bueno, los entrenamientos son tres tardes por semana y si no es suficiente, añadiré también los fines de semana. Los que ya han estado bajo mi mando saben que no es una broma ni una amenaza motivadora. Mi equipo es bueno porque se parte el alma si es necesario entrenando. No soporto los blandengues ni los lloricas, no tolero las riñas dentro del equipo bajo ninguna circunstancia y en cuanto al alcohol y el tabaco será mejor que ni os acerquéis ya que saldréis tan rápido del equipo tan rápido que os dará vueltas la cabeza, quiero que estéis sanos. En cuanto al popular tema de los esteroides y las drogas… será mejor que ni se os ocurra acercaros a esa mierda porque yo mismo os daré una paliza. OS HA QUEDADO CLARO?" gritó el entrenador mientras todos los integrantes del equipo asentían vigorosamente con la cabeza. "Así me gusta y ahora LARGO DE AQUÍ! Que tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Y recordad que la impuntualidad en los entrenamientos lo considero como un insulto personal. Y creedme cuando os digo que no queréis insultarme. BIEN Y AHORA LARGO!"

Lilly al igual que el resto del equipo se dirigió hacia los vestuarios para cambiarse de ropa. Al ser el equipo mixto, los vestuarios estaban separados para chicos y chicas de modo que no hubiera ninguna situación tensa. Apenas tardó un cuarto de hora en salir del vestuario tras haberse cambiado y despedido del resto de las chicas. Al salir a la calle se encontró con Joannie que había estado viendo la selección desde la parte más alta de las gradas, al parecer a ella tampoco le inspiraban mucha confianza los jugadores de hockey. Tras felicitar a la rubia por su entrada en el equipo, ambas se dirigieron hacia la pista de hielo de la señorita Vannilouska donde Joannie tenía entrenamiento hasta tarde. Lilly tenía muchas cosas que hacer, entre ellas sacar a Byron, hacer los deberes y además la tocaba hacer las compras, de modo que no podía quedarse a ver como sus dos amigos bailaban sobre la helada superficie, pero como no le gustaba que Joannie fuera sola, todas las tardes la llevaba en moto hasta la pista de hielo y luego era la madre de Oliver la que se encargaba de devolverla a casa en coche. Joannie se había asombrado al saber que Lilly poseía una moto, pero no demostró ningún miedo al subirse por primera vez y tras ese primer viaje en el que Lilly la demostró que conducía muy bien, Joannie siempre estaba ansiosa por montar. De modo que la rubia deportista llevó a Joannie hasta la pista y se despidió de la pelirroja mientras conducía hacia el centro para hacer las compras. Estaba extasiada ya que había entrado en el equipo sin muchos problemas y a partir de ese momento, solo tendría que demostrarles a todos, que su lugar estaba en el hielo.

**Varios meses después**

Lilly había trabajado duramente todos esos meses entrenando y estudiando para demostrar que podía afrontar los entrenamientos y estudiar sin que ninguna de las dos cosas se resintiera. Tras largos meses de duro trabajo, la oportunidad de lucirse apareció durante un partido, en el cual marcó tres tantos y consiguió evitar otros dos. Tras ese partido que según muchos quedaría inmortalizado, Lilly encontró su lugar en el equipo titular y fue plenamente aceptada en el equipo de hockey. A pesar de haber mejorado sus relaciones con el equipo, Lilly no dejó de lado su amistad con Sarah, Oliver y Joannie por lo que los jugadores de hockey y el resto del instituto también, enseguida comprendieron que provocar a alguno de esos tres molestaba tremendamente a la rubia jugadora, y nadie quería ser blanco de la ira de Lilly ya que el equipo de hockey era como una manada en la que la provocación de uno llevaba a la reacción del resto. Y los mismos jugadores de hockey no deseaban enfurecer a la rubia jugadora ya que su respuesta se daba en el hielo, donde demostró que también podía ser una magnífica defensa si se lo proponía. Ejemplo de ello fue el caso de Bryan que sirvió de ejemplo al resto.

_Flashback_

"Oye, siento mucho no haber ido ayer al campeonato. Que tal os fue?" preguntó Lilly mientras caminaba junto a Joannie por los pasillos del instituto.

"Pero si ya lo sabes, llamaste ayer cuatro veces para preguntar y disculparte" sonrió Joannie mientras recordaba las llamadas de la rubia para pedir perdón. "Quedamos terceros recuerdas?"

"Si ya lo sé. Es solo que quería saber que tal os fue con… bueno, ya sabes con quien." Respondió Lilly mientras se detenía delante de su taquilla para cambiar de libros.

"Fue una autentica rabia que esas dos nos ganaran" respondió Joannie mirando hacia las dos chicas a las que se refería. "Odio que Amber y Ashley nos ganaran en ese campeonato. Como si no fueran lo suficientemente orgullosas sin ganarnos. Te juro que una sola insinuación más, y reviento."

"Te entiendo" murmuró Lilly mientras miraba por encima de su hombro. Descubrir que Amber y Ashley también eran patinadoras y que competían contra Oliver y Joannie desde hacía al menos cinco años, había sido una gran sorpresa para Lilly. Por lo visto, desde que las ganaran a ambas en uno de los campeonatos, las burlas y el acoso habían aumentado. "La próxima vez seguro que las machacáis"

"Desde luego" corroboró Joannie con un movimiento de cabeza. "Aún no sé donde han encontrado esas parejas. El año pasado tenían a Andy y a George. Eran muy buenos, pero no las aguantaban. No me extraña que se marcharan. Los de ahora parecen más domesticados.

"Quienes son? Aún no he tenido el placer de conocerlos."

"Son dos alimañas, igual que sus parejas" respondió Joannie mirando fijamente a Lilly a los ojos. "El nuevo compañero de Amber se llama Lucas y es un cerdo. Dicen por ahí que estuvo a punto de ser eliminado después de que uno de los rivales acabara en el hospital. Pero es muy listo y nunca se le pudo relacionar. En cuanto al compañero de Ashley, se llama Tom. Era un buen chico hasta que cambió de entrenador. Cuando su ex pareja le dejó sin entrenador, Tom se volvió algo loco. Dicen que atropelló a su pareja con el coche, pero creo que solo son rumores. Nunca se ha demostrado nada. Se nota que están hechos a medida para esas zorras tramposas."

"Menuda historia, cualquiera diría que son mafiosos y solo tienen dieciséis como tú y como yo. Lo único que me preocupa es que ahora que tienen parejas sin escrúpulos, os hagan algo. Ya sabes que nunca les ha gustado perder." dijo Lilly con preocupación mientras veía como Joannie se encogía de hombros.

"No pasa nada. Por suerte aún nos consideran inofensivos. Pero cuando ganemos los campeonatos suficientes para clasificarnos… puede que no sea mala idea echarles un ojo, por si acaso.

"Será mejor que tengáis cuidado, no me fío de ellas" respondió Lilly mientras miraba fijamente un libro que tenía medio oculto en la taquilla. "Mierda, creía que ya lo había devuelto. Joder ahora voy a tener que devolverlo y disculparme con la señora Larriman. Esa bibliotecaria me odia, te lo juro"

"Bueno, será mejor que se lo devuelvas cuanto antes" sonrió Joannie. Era cierto que la bibliotecaria parecía tenerle algo de manía a Lilly desde que la pilló comiendo en la biblioteca un mes atrás. "No deberías haberte comido allí el sándwich, sabes que odia que los estudiantes se salten esa norma."

"No había desayunado y tenía hambre" se justificó Lilly. La bibliotecaria la había pillado y la había castigado dos semanas a ordenar los libros. Había sido una autentica tortura, por que al no poder hacerlo por las tardes por el entrenamiento, lo había tenido que hacer durante la hora de comer. Y eso para una tragona como Lilly había sido un infierno. "Bueno, me voy que no quiero que espere más. No tardo nada, me esperas aquí?"

"De acuerdo, así aprovecho y ordeno la cueva. Creo que está prohibido criar murciélagos" bromeó Joannie. Su taquilla era un verdadero desorden, un profesor incluso le había preguntado si estaba tratando de criar murciélagos. Desde entonces su taquilla había sido bautizada como `La cueva´.

"Vale, ahora vuelvo" dijo Lilly mientras echaba a correr. El libro debería haberlo entregado la semana pasada y sabía que eso alegraría enormemente a la señora Larriman, ya que eso le daba una buena escusa para castigarla.

Por suerte para la rubia, la señora Larriman estaba enferma en casa desde hacía un par de días así que la que la atendió fue una de las alumnas. Esa alumna resultó ser una fan de la jugadora de hockey que se había dado a conocer durante los últimos partidos. Eso hizo que Lilly saliera bien parada, ya que la chica parecía más deseosa de hablar con ella que de informar de su retraso, de modo que tras unos minutos de charla amistosa, la rubia jugadora pudo escaquearse sin ser castigada. Eso hizo que el camino de vuelta lo hiciera casi bailando de alegría hasta que llegó a donde había dejado a Joannie y lo que vio hizo que se le quitaran las ganas de reír.

Delante suyo estaba Bryan con un par de animadoras y Joannie estaba contra las taquillas. El problema era que Joannie estaba algo doblada hacia delante, por el golpe que Bryan la acababa de propinar en el estomago.

"Toma eso maldita zorra, te gusta? Tienes que aprender a dejar de mirarle el culo a mi chica" le gritaba Bryan en ese momento. Al ver que la chica no le contestaba, le propinó un puñetazo a la cara que la derribó sangrando. "Te estoy hablando tortillera, es que además de desviada eres sorda?"

"Apártate de ella" rugió Lilly mientras se echaba encima de su compañero de equipo y le golpeaba lanzándolo contra las taquillas en las que había estado apoyada Joannie minutos antes. Al contrario que ella, Bryan y Arnold no se habían integrado mucho en el equipo y ello había llevado a que existiera una gran tensión entre ellos. Por alguna razón, ninguno de los chicos parecía soportarla a ella, ni ella a los dos chicos. "No vuelvas a ponerle la mano encima o te arrepentirás"

"Truscott, llevas tiempo buscándote una lección, y te la voy a dar" rugió el chico mientras se levantaba y se lanzaba contra Lilly mientras Joannie soltaba un pequeño grito de terror. A la pelirroja no era fácil asustarla, pero ver como un chico de ochenta kilos se lanzaba encima de su compañera de cincuenta asustaba a cualquiera. "Prepárate"

"Tú y cuantos más?" preguntó burlona Lilly mientras se apartaba del chico ágilmente. Aquello molestó aún más al chico que se lanzó con renovadas energías contra ella. De haberla alcanzado, seguramente la habría hecho una cara nueva, pero la chica se apartó a tiempo mientras que de una certera parada en la rodilla, hizo que el chico se fuera al suelo. "No tienes nada mejor?"

"Te voy a matar" gritó el chico mientras se incorporaba. Pero el incorporarse notó como un agarre férreo le sujetaba el brazo y lo mantenía clavado en el sitio. "Quien coño seas, SUELTAME!"

"Que está pasando aquí?" preguntó a su vez Jackson mientras miraba hacia el chico que tenía agarrado. "Me imagino que no tendré que avisar al entrenador de este pequeño incidente. Verdad que no?" eso último lo dijo mientras aumentaba la presión en el hombro del chico.

"No" gruñó Bryan mientras se soltaba del agarre. Por un momento se le ocurrió lanzarse contra Jackson, pero sabía que este era más fuerte que él y que el resto del equipo lo machacaría de modo que se tragó su orgullo y sus ganas de venganza y dio media vuelta seguido de las chicas que habían asistido a la demostración que habían dado Lilly y el.

Jackson miró a Lilly para comprobar que estaba bien, y tras la señal de aprobación de esta, siguió a Bryan para asegurarse de que no volviera. En esos meses, Jackson había llegado a apreciar a esa chica como a una hermana y ambos se llevaban muy bien.

Lilly tras comprobar que Bryan se hubiera ido, se agachó rápidamente al lado de Joannie que había comenzado a llorar.

"Ssh estás bien? Te ha hecho daño?" preguntó ansiosa Lilly mientras le levantaba la cara con delicadeza. Una vez levantada, pudo ver como una parte de la cara se estaba hinchando y de cómo el labio partido seguía sangrando. "Oh cielo, ya está tranquila, se que duele pero ya ha pasado. Tranquila vale? Ahora te llevo al hospital"

"NO!" dijo de pronto Joannie mirando a Lilly con los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas. "Estoy bien, no necesito ir al hospital"

"Bueno vale, pues te llevo a casa" dijo Lilly para de nuevo encontrarse con la negativa de la pelirroja. "Pues te vienes a mi casa y te lo curo. Hay que bajar esa hinchazón, vamos. Y no acepto un no por respuesta!

Joannie que había estado a punto de volver a negarse accedió de mala gana sabiendo que Lilly estaba decidida. Por suerte, prefería mil veces ir a casa de la rubia que tener que ir a la suya y explicárselo a su madre. De modo que asintió y dejó que Lilly la llevara en moto hasta su casa, donde Joannie aún no había estado.

"No le molestará a tu madre que vaya a estas horas?" preguntó Joannie un poco insegura en el ascensor. A pesar de que Lilly y ella se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas y de que Lilly hubiera ido a cenar alguna vez a su casa, Joannie aún no había conocido a la madre de la rubia y temía que ese no fuera el mejor aspecto con el que presentarse. "Bueno, no quisiera que la primera impresión fuera así"

"Nah, no te preocupes, mi madre no suele estar a esta hora" dijo Lilly quitándole importancia con la mano mientras metía la llave en la cerradura. Desde ahí ya podía oír a Byron ansioso arañando la puerta. "Pero sí que vas a conocer al otro miembro de la familia, y espero que le caigas bien, porque eso si podría ser un inconveniente para nuestra amistad" añadió Lilly mientras ocultaba una sonrisa. Estaba segura de que Byron y Joannie se llevarían estupendamente, pero al ver la cara tensa de la otra chica casi se echó a reír.

"Vale" dijo Joannie mientras miraba la puerta con cara susto. "_Quien podrá ser? Si mal no recuerdo su padre murió hace ya varios años… será el nuevo novio de su madre? Pero tanto lo quiere Lilly que su opinión es tan importante? Dios y yo con este aspecto, seguro que piensan que soy una mala influencia. Mierda mierda mierda_" comenzó a pensar Joannie mientras la puerta se habría lentamente.

Joannie puso su mejor sonrisa y esta se convirtió en una mueca de asombro cuando el misterioso miembro de la familia saltó encima de su rubia compañera derribándola y lamiéndola la cara.

"Para por favor que me haces cosquillas, para por favor Byron. Byron que tenemos visitas" comenzó a gritar Lilly tratando de quitarse al feliz animal de encima. Este finalmente se dio cuenta de que Joannie estaba en la habitación y se apartó de su dueña y se quedó mirando a Joannie fijamente, sin mover ni un músculo, ni siquiera la cola. Eso último hizo que a Joannie le entrara algo de miedo, ya que el perro era bastante grande. Si se ponía a dos patas seguro que alcanzaba su altura. De modo que la pelirroja se quedó inmóvil esperando a que Lilly hablara. "Bueno Byron, esta es Joannie, es una buena amiga! Salúdala como es debido"

"Woof" ladró Byron mientras extendía su pata para saludarla. Joannie estaba asombrada, pero no se le olvidó estrechar la pata que el perro le tendía. Una vez terminado el apretón mano/pata, el perro se puso a olisquearla alegremente mientras Joannie se relajaba ligeramente.

"No te preocupes, le caes bien" le aseguró Lilly al ver que su compañera no se relajaba del todo. "Es un buen chico, ahora solo quiere recordar tu olor. Es un perro muy bueno para la defensa, pero una vez que pasas eso, es un juguetón. Y bueno, vamos a curar esa cara vale?"

"De acuerdo" murmuró Joannie, a la que el buen humor se le había evaporado al recordar porque estaba allí. En el lugar de la sonrisa que había adornado su cara, una mueca de tristeza apareció.

"Vale, vamos a ver… alcohol, agua oxigenada, betadine y algo de algodón. Y para los moratones… un filete bastará" enumeró Lilly en voz baja mientras Joannie se sentaba en el sofá distraídamente. "Vamos mejor al balcón, hace una noche preciosa"

Joannie apenas asintió mientras Lilly la conducía hasta el mencionado balcón. Ese era el lugar favorito de Lilly en toda la casa. Se entraba a través de una ventana de su habitación y con ello, una conseguía tener la ciudad de Nueva York a sus pies. El edificio era muy alto y además con la luna llena que iluminaba todos los tejados, la vista era hermosa. A Lilly siempre le animaba ese panorama, así que pensando que Joannie se sentiría más cómoda, la dirigió hacia allí. La reacción de la pelirroja no la decepcionó, ya que esta se quedó con la boca abierta, al ver el paisaje.

En el balcón, Lilly tenía puestas dos sillas en las que Byron y ella se solían sentar. Pero en honor a la invitada humana, Byron fue relegado al suelo donde se tumbó sin importarle el cambió y sin quitarle el ojo al filete que Lilly había colocado en el ojo ya morado de Joannie.

"Byron! No seas maleducado. Cuando acabemos con él, te lo daré. Sé un buen chico y échate. " suspiró Lilly mientras veía como su compañero gemía un poco y acto seguido apartaba la vista. Una vez solucionado el problema del perro, Lilly se centró en curar la cara de Joannie. No había nada grave, Lilly las había tenido peores, pero aún así era bastante doloroso. El labio inferior había sido partido y la sangre que había manado, había ensuciado la camiseta de Joannie. Además, el ojo morado no iba a ser fácil de disimular en el colegio. Incluso le revisó las costillas para asegurarse de que no hubiera ninguna rota. Lilly no era médico, pero si una deportista algo arriesgada, de modo que la rotura de huesos y las torceduras eran algo que entendía muy bien. "Bueno, no hay nada roto, pero ese ojo va a ser bien vistoso. Y en cuanto al labio, será mejor que te traiga hielo, para bajar la hinchazón. O si no que te lo ponga tu madre en casa. Qué prefieres?"

"Preferiría no tener que preocuparla" murmuró Joannie por lo bajo. No obstante Lilly tenía un oído excelente y la oyó claramente. Eso hizo que tomara una decisión.

"Bueno, la verdad es que ya es un poco tarde, y más para esta ciudad. Porque no llamas a tu madre y le dices que te quedas aquí a dormir? Hoy es viernes así que mañana no hay clases. Y puedo cocinar algo de eso que cenas sin sabor y para mañana seguro que todo parece menos de lo que es. Qué te parece?"

"En serio? Bueno, a tu madre no le importará?" preguntó Joannie a quien la cara se le había iluminado al oír hablar a la otra chica. "Bueno, no quiero molestar"

"No molestas" aseguró Lilly sonriente mientras tomaba el teléfono inalámbrico que había traído consigo. "Si quieres llamo primero a mi madre y así te quedas más tranquila, vale?"

Al ver que su compañera asentía algo más animada, Lilly tomó el teléfono y marcó el número que estaba grabado en la memoria. El número del despacho de su madre era largo y difícil por lo que Lilly había decidido que con que el teléfono lo supiera, era más que suficiente.

El teléfono no tardó en sonar en la oficina de Heather quien lo cogió al tercer tono.

"Heather Truscott al habla, en que puedo ayudarle?"

"Mama? Soy Lilly, siento molestarte, pero será rápida."

"Lilly eres tú? Vaya que suerte, estaba a punto de llamarte. Recuerdas el caso que te he comentado? Pues el señor Thompson lo quiere listo para mañana así que pasaré la noche en la oficina. Lo siento mucho cariño."

"No te preocupes mama. Pero como tú no estás y todo eso, puede quedarse Joannie a dormir en casa? Así me hará compañía"

"Joannie? Esa era tu amiga del instituto, no?"

"Si, esa misma. Es que ya es un poco tarde y no quiero que vaya sola a casa. Se puede quedar?"

"Claro que sí. Así me quedo más tranquila. Cierra bien todas las puertas y ventanas y no abras a nadie"

"Que si mama que ya lo sé. Bueno te dejo, te quiero."

"Yo también te quiero cielo, hasta mañana"

Y así terminó la conversación telefónica entre madre e hija ante el asombro de Joannie, que prefirió no decir nada ante el hecho de que la madre de su amiga, había avisado de que no estaría en casa con la soltura del que ya está acostumbrado. Y el hecho de que Lilly no hubiera alterado el gesto ni un momento, le dio a Joannie sobradas razones para pensar que esta no era la primera vez que su madre no pasaba por casa por culpa del trabajo.

Pero como Joannie no era de las que se metían en las vidas ajenas porque sí, optó por seguir callada y llamó a su propia madre quien aunque al principio era un poco reacia a dejarla quedarse en casa de Lilly por muy viernes que fuera. Aún así, ponto se convenció de que era la mejor idea ya que las noches eras un poco peligrosas y su coche estaba en el taller. Así que tras hacerla prometer que no se irían de fiesta y de que mañana por la mañana acudiría a su entrenamiento, la madre aceptó la oferta y la permitió quedarse.

Lilly que durante la conversación había entrado a la casa a dejar todos los útiles del botiquín de primeros auxilios, tomó también un par de mantas por si refrescaba y buscó hielo. Por desgracia no tenían, así que Joannie se tendría que conformar con una fría botella de Coca-Cola. También tomó una para ella y salió al balcón, donde se encontró con que Joannie ya había terminado con el filete y se lo había dado a Byron que estaba feliz tumbado en el suelo, con el filete entre las patas delanteras y comiéndolo con alegría y regocijo. Apenas se había sentado Lilly en la silla cuando el último pedazo de carne se deslizaba por la garganta del feliz animal quien tras relamerse, se tumbó con la cabeza entre las dos patas delanteras. Una vez bien acomodado, el perro suspiró de felicidad ya que ambas humanas comenzaron a acariciarle amorosamente.

"Es precioso" murmuró Joannie mientras continuaba acariciando la cabeza de Byron, el cual había entrecerrado los ojos por el placer y no dejaba de menear la cola. "Qué edad tiene?"

"Casi dos años, aún es muy joven" contestó Lilly acariciando el lomo de su adorado compañero con una mano y pasándole la botella de Coca-Cola con la otra. "Me lo vas a contar, o seguiremos aquí hablando como si no hubiera pasado nada?"

"No hay nada que contar. Bryan es un idiota con músculos al que le encanta enseñarlos." Evadió Joannie la pregunta mientras seguía acariciando al perro. De reojo vio la mirada de Lilly que la decía que o seguía hablando o se lo sacaba a tortas. Y a pesar de que Joannie sabía que Lilly no le pondría jamás la mano encima, acabó claudicando. "Está bien está bien, que quieres que te diga? Por qué me pegó Bryan? Pues porque es un imbécil que en el fondo tiene miedo de que le quite a su chica"

"Y porque tiene miedo de eso?" preguntó Lilly inocentemente mientras esperaba a que Joannie se sincerase.

"Porque es un celoso y un inseguro?" preguntó también Joannie inocentemente. Al ver la cara de Lilly suspiró y continuó. "Tú sabes que soy gay, verdad?"

"Desde luego. Una no puede estar en el equipo de hockey y tenerte como amiga sin que alguien te comente los rumores" admitió Lilly con una sonrisa. "Pero mi pregunta es, por que mi mejor amiga no me lo ha contado ella misma? Que creías que te iba a mirar diferente o algo así?"

"No es eso. Simplemente no salió el tema" respondió honestamente Joannie. "No es que lo vaya escondiendo por ahí sabes? Simplemente no salió el tema en ninguna de nuestras conversaciones y a mí la típica situación de salir del armario nunca me ha convencido"

"Cuál es la típica situación" preguntó entre risas Lilly que había visto la cara de payasa que había puesto la otra.

"Bueno ya sabes, ese silencio tranquilo entre dos personas en el que una de ellas lo rompe con la frase `Soy gay´. Siempre me ha parecido precipitada y de mal gusto. Tú nunca me preguntaste así que no vi la razón de decírtelo. Como ya te he dicho, no lo ando ocultando. Solo por curiosidad, quien te lo dijo?" Joannie se encogió de hombros mientras le daba un trago a la botella que tenía en las manos. Hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor cuando el frío líquido hizo contacto con su labio maltrecho.

"Fue Violet, la defensa de mi equipo. Me llevó aparte a la semana de entrar en el equipo y me comentó que se rumoreaba que eras gay. Luego me dijo que había mucha gente que eso no lo veía bien y que tal vez debería prestar atención por si alguien quería solucionarlo a su manera. Ya sabes, como los de hockey de antes trataron de solucionar el de Oliver"

"Eso te dijo? Esa chica siempre me ha caído bien. Da igual que sea tan grande como una montaña, en su interior es de lo más dulce" dijo Joannie con una sonrisa. Violet siempre había sido amable con ella, incluso cuando los primeros rumores habían comenzado a circular. "En fin, y bueno, y tú, desde cuando lo sabes?

"Que desde cuando se el que?" preguntó Lilly confundida mientras bebía un trago de su Coca-Cola.

"Pues que eres gay" respondió Joannie tranquilamente mientras veía como Lilly casi se atragantaba con la bebida. "O vamos, no finjas, que te he calado"

"Que te hace pensar eso?" preguntó Lilly más calmada mientras volvía a tumbar al perro que se había incorporado cuando Lilly pegó el bote.

"Bueno, para empezar, la gente suele responder cosas como `Yo no soy gay´ o `que coño estás diciendo?´ o cosas así." Respondió Joannie sonriendo mientras veía como otra sonrisa acudía al rostro de Lilly. "Y además de eso, está la prueba del detector"

"El detector?" preguntó asombrada la rubia. "Es que tenéis un detector de gays en el instituto?"

"Sip. Es el detector más fiable de toda Norteamérica. Te puede indicar quien es o quien no es gay con un 99% de efectividad"

"Y donde esta ese detector? O qué diantres es ese detector?" preguntó Lilly ya algo mosqueada.

"Verás" susurró Joannie mientras se inclinaba para hacia delante para contarle el gran secreto. Lilly que también quería saberlo, se inclinó también para oírlo. "No se lo puedes decir a nadie, pero el gran secreto, es decir el detector es… El culo de Amber!"

"El culo de Amber?" preguntó Lilly riéndose mientras miraba incrédula a Joannie. "Esa ha sido una broma muy cutre, que lo sepas."

"No es una broma, es cierto" afirmó Joannie seriamente. "Pero no se lo digas o su ego se hará aún más grande."

"Me lo explicas?" preguntó Lilly un poco mosca al ver que Joannie no parecía estar bromeando. "Como va a ser el culo de Amber un detector de gays?"

"Muy fácil. Ambas sabemos que Amber es una zorra manipuladora, y que si pudiéramos tirarla por las escaleras, lo haríamos, no?" preguntó Joannie y al ver que Lilly asentía continuó con su explicación. "Pero por mucho que duela admitirlo, y créeme que duele hacerlo, Amber también posee un culo diez. Todo tío hetero que tenga ojos, acaba mirándole el culo a Amber aunque no lo quiera. Es una maldición ya lo sé, pero eso no implica que no sea cierto. Cuando un tío hetero ve pasar a Amber, sus ojos se acaban desviando hacia abajo mientras que los homosexuales, apenas se fijan en la chaqueta que lleva. Pues en el caso de las chicas funciona al revés. O vas a intentar decirme que nunca le has mirado el culo a Amber? Sobre todo cuando lleva esos vaqueros tan ajustaditos?"

"Bueno yo…" comenzó Lilly sonrojada como un tomate. Era cierto, por mucho que odiara a Amber y por mucho que quisiera matarla, era cierto que alguna vez sus ojos habían bajado sin su permiso por la espalda de Amber hasta el final de la misma.

"Ya bueno, no te castigues mucho, todos lo hemos sufrido" suspiró Joannie dramáticamente mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente. "Bueno, entonces responde, cuando te diste cuenta?"

"Hace dos años" admitió Lilly aún algo culpable por haber caído en mirar a Amber.

"No me digas más. Te enamoraste de tu vecina, esa chica tan mona y tan inteligente y un día se lo confesaste mientras le habrías un nuevo mundo de posibilidades. No es así?" se inventó Joannie aún fantaseando en el dramatismo.

"Casi casi" sonrió Lilly mientras recordaba aquella época. "Lo cierto es que no era mi vecina, era mi mejor amiga y la que se confesó abriendo un nuevo mundo de posibilidades fue ella. Yo solo estaba hablando con ella de si le gustaba alguien y lo siguiente que recuerdo era que tenía sus labios estampados en los míos"

"Bueno, no te ofendas, pero estoy segura de que la pobre te lo intentó insinuar varias veces. Y seguro que tú eras tan densa entonces que ni te enteraste." le dijo Joannie. Ella había visto como algunas de las animadoras del instituto le habían tirado los tejos sutilmente a Lilly y de cómo esta ni se había enterado. Y seguro que dos años antes era aún más empanada que ahora. "Me equivoco?"

"La verdad es que no. Me dijo que llevaba varios meses intentando que yo lo pillara, pero que al final se había desesperado tanto, que solo le quedó hacerlo de modo que me enterara sí o sí." Admitió Lilly mientras una duda asaltaba su mente. "Por qué lo dices? No habrás estado tú también intentando enviarme señales, no? Porque tú eres mi mejor amiga y no te veo de ese modo y…

"Para el carro romeo" la cortó alegremente Joannie. Lo cierto es que era un alivio que ni Lilly sintiera nada por ella ni ella sintiera algo por Lilly. Aunque si lo hubiera sentido, seguramente ahora estaría destrozada, tal y como Lilly la había `rechazado´, seguramente le habría destrozado el corazón y sin quererlo. "No te ofendas rubita, pero no eres mi tipo. Cuando te dije que te íbamos a adoptar en nuestra familia como hermana pequeña, iba en serio y a mí los incestos ya te dije que no me van. A no ser que mis padres adopten a una latina de ojazos oscuros y cuerpo escultural. Porque si ese es el caso, a la mierda los principios y que viva la vida!

"Mira que eres boba" le dijo la rubia riéndose mientras el peso que se le había acumulado en el pecho desaparecía. "Me alegro por ti. Y ahora que ya ha quedado claro que solo nos queremos como hermanas, podemos entrar dentro? Yo tengo hambre y seguro que tu también."

"Vale Truscott lidérame hacia el paraíso de la comida sin sabores" bromeó Joannie mientras seguía a Lilly al interior del piso seguida de Byron. No había que ser un genio para ver que Lilly no quería seguir hablando de aquella chica o de la relación que habían tenido, de modo que la pelirroja prefirió no insistir. Valoraba demasiado la amistad de la otra chica como para incomodarla. Si Lilly quería contarselo, allí estaría dispuesta a ayudar en lo que pudiera, pero hasta entonces, cenar sonaba muy bien.

"Pero de que hablas? En mi casa, no hay nada sin sabor, preparo un salteado de verduras a la brasa que te vas a chupar los dedos. Y no tiene nada de grasa!" añadió Lilly al ver que Joannie estaba a punto de decir algo. "Así que tú te sientas y juegas con Byron que yo me encargo de la cena. Y no hay más que hablar."

De modo que aquella noche, ambas rieron y disfrutaron de la cena con un nervioso y emocionado Byron. A la hora de acostarse, Lilly le prestó un pijama y ambas descansaron toda la noche. Lilly durmió en su cama, Joannie en una plegable que habían colocado junto a la de Lilly y Byron durmió entre ellas bien tumbado. A la mañana siguiente, Joannie marchó a su entrenamiento mientras daba la excusa de haberse golpeado con una puerta en la cara para su ojo que ya estaba morado. Su entrenador no la cuestionó y su madre la creyó. El único que no estaba convencido era Oliver, pero a él le contó la verdad en el vestuario y tras asegurarle que estaba bien y de que Lilly había cuidado de ella, Oliver se tranquilizó.

En cuanto a Lilly, decidió que una pequeña lección era lo más conveniente, de modo que en cuanto tuvo a Bryan en el hielo con el disco, decidió mostrarle lo que era un placaje. Bryan que estaba pensando en una manera de atrapar a Lilly a solas para darle la lección que la había prometido, tuvo la misma idea que la rubia y decidió placarla tras tomar mucha velocidad. Pero no contaba con que Lilly lo estuviera esperando y de que tuviera más experiencia en evadir placajes. La rubita fácilmente podría haberlo esquivado, pero decidió dejar bien claro el mensaje, de modo que cuando Bryan se le vino encima, Lilly se agachó dejando que parte del cuerpo del corpulento chaval se posara en su espalda, y acto seguido se incorporó haciendo volar el cuerpo del chico que acabó haciendo añicos el cristal de la barrera protectora y que dio con sus huesos en las gradas. Bryan no sabía que es lo que había pasado ni por que de repente estaba tirado en mitad de las gradas rodeado de cristales y con dolor en cada hueso del cuerpo.

A partir de ahí, el equipo aprendió a respetarla y el entrenador la tuvo dos semanas enseñándole esa movimiento al resto de los defensas ya que en la opinión del entrenador, ese era precisamente el tipo de juego que necesitaban para ganar a sus enemigos, los Tigres de South Hampton. De modo que ese día fue uno realmente bueno para la rubia jugadora ya que el entrenador estaba contento con ella y además había enseñado a Bryan una lección.

_Fin del flashback_

"**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Sé que ya estaréis ansiosos por que Miley haga su aparición de modo que os informo que eso sucederá en el próximo capítulo. A partir de ahí, las cosas se descontrolarán un poco en la vida de Lilly, pero esperemos que sea capaz de adaptarse. Una vez más gracias por leer y como siempre, todos los comentarios, sugerencias o amenazas de muerte serán bien recibidas. Hasta la próxima" **


	4. Hoy he visto un ángel

"**Bueno, un capítulo más qué publico en esta historia Liley. La verdad es que debo estar inspirada por qué no tardo mucho en escribirlas, de modo que si se me acaba la inspiración y tardo en publicar, espero que no me matéis ^_^" **

"**Sé qué me ha quedado un poco más corto que de costumbre, pero me parecía que el encuentro debía ser algo más concreto porque luego la cosa se complica. ****Espero que os guste y qué disfrutéis con ella tanto como he disfrutado yo escribiéndola."**

******"Hannah Montana así como sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Disney. Lo que escribo lo hago por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro."**

Cap.3

**Y ya ha pasado un año**

Lilly caminaba hacia el instituto con una sonrisa en sus labios. Su primer año en el instituto Adams ya había concluido, y tras unas asombrosas vacaciones de verano, un nuevo curso estaba por comenzar. Durante ese año, su amistad con Oliver, Sarah y Joannie se había profundizado hasta el punto de considerarlos autentica familia. Desde aquel incidente con Bryan, nadie los había vuelto a molestar y aquello hacía feliz a la rubia deportista. Era cierto que Bryan cada día la miraba con mayor rencor, al igual que su amigo Arnold, pero hasta el momento no habían hecho nada mayor que mirarla mal. Lilly no estaba segura de si eso se debía a que no querían problemas con el entrenador o con el equipo, pero lo cierto era que no se habían atrevido a llevar a cabo sus amenazas.

Durante el verano, había visitado a sus abuelos en Canadá y a su tío Lou en Los Ángeles, donde además había aprovechado para surfear. Su tío Lou era reportero y viajaba mucho y por ello Lilly no lo veía tanto como quisiera, pero por ello, las pocas visitas que conseguía hacerle, eran espectaculares. El tío Lou era quien la había animado a seguir patinando a pesar de la negativa de su madre, también la había enseñado a montar en moto y a pesar de que nadie le había dicho tal cosa, estaba segura que su tío Lou también había tenido algo que ver en que su madre le regalara a Byron.

Por eso, después de un verano maravilloso junto a su familia, Lilly regresaba una vez más a la gran manzana, dispuesta a volver a ver a sus amigos y a jugar mejor que nunca al hockey. A lo largo de la pasada temporada, se había labrado una buena reputación, y estaba segura que ese curso, si lo hacía bien, conseguiría becas deportivas para varias universidades, así como contratos con algún buen equipo. Ese año, Jackson, Cooper y Harry no estarían en el instituto ya que se habían graduado, pero aún podrían jugar en el equipo ya que la edad se lo permitía hasta los 20. Desde luego, aquel año lo aprovecharían para fascinar a los ojeadores y prepararse algo bueno para el año que viene. Lilly estaba encantada con que Jackson y los demás siguieran en el equipo, ya que no creía que fueran a encontrar tan buenos jugadores entre los novatos o un capitán tan excelente entre los veteranos.

Desde el incidente con Bryan, Jackson y ella habían construido una solida amistad que muchas veces se convertía en una relación maestro/aprendiz. Lilly veía a Jackson como un gran jugador de hockey, un ejemplo a seguir, de modo que no dudaba en pedirle consejo sobre el deporte. Para el resto de las conversaciones, Lilly usaba los buenos consejos de Joannie que habían acabado siendo un pozo de sabiduría. La pelirroja incluso había sacado tiempo entre sus infernales entrenamientos para ver jugar a la rubia y había salido impresionada. Había llegado a contener la respiración durante un placaje especialmente fuerte que hicieron a la rubia muchacha, pero había vuelto a respirar con normalidad al ver que la muchachita rubia se levantaba sin ayuda del frío hielo. Desde entonces, trataba de asistir a todos los partidos que podía, mientras que Lilly hacía lo mismo con sus competiciones de patinaje.

El entrenador de Lilly, había resultado tan exigente como había advertido al principio, y lo demostró especialmente al hacerles entrenar incluso las mañanas en las que tenían clase. Ese era el motivo por el cual una somnolienta aunque alegre Lilly se encaminaba hacia la pista de hockey a las cinco de la mañana, el primer día de clase.

* * *

Al entrar en los vestuarios para cambiarse, Lilly saludó con la cabeza a las chicas que aún estaban ahí ya cambiadas y con cara de estar a punto de dormirse en el sitio. Sonriendo ante esa perspectiva, Lilly echó mano a su bolsa de deportes de dónde sacó un termo de café caliente recién hecho y bien cargado. Sonrió ante la cara de emoción que pusieron sus compañeras al oler el café recién hecho y los croissants que la rubia había comprado en una panadería cercana a su casa. Por suerte ya conocía bien el camino y era capaz de moverse por las calles como una nativa más de la gran ciudad. Sabía perfectamente que las chicas de su equipo no eran madrugadoras y que el nuevo horario del entrenador las mataría, de modo que pensó que un poco de café cargado y un dulce recién hecho, mejorarían la moral. Y al ver los ojitos brillantes y las caras de deseo, vio que no se había equivocado lo más mínimo.

"Que ocurre Truscott, no has desayunado?" preguntó Jasmine con una mirada hambrienta y envidiosa.

"Claro que sí" respondió alegre la rubia mientras sacaba unos vasos de plástico de la maleta y los repartía entre sus sorprendidas compañeras. "Pero he pensado que podríamos tomar algo antes del entrenamiento. Como celebración del nuevo curso. Os parece mala idea?"

"En absoluto" se apresuró a responder Jasmine con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras estiraba su vaso para recibir el café caliente. "Me encantan los croissants por la mañana. Umm que bueno, aún está caliente."

"Los acabo de comprar. Espero que os gusten a todas" respondió Lilly mientras veía como el resto de las chicas asentían con la cabeza ya que tenían las bocas ocupadas en ese momento. Ante la expresión de pura felicidad de las chicas, la rubia supo que había hecho bien.

Y eso se demostró durante el entrenamiento de la mañana. Mientras que los chicos estaban ojerosos y adormilados, las chicas estaban en plena forma, bromeando y riendo ante el asombro de la plantilla masculina incluyendo al entrenador. No obstante, ninguna de las chicas aclaró nada, de modo que se quedaron con las ganas de saberlo. Lilly también estuvo espectacular durante toda la mañana, esquivó a los rivales, marcó tantos sin parar en incluso placó a Bryan un par de veces. Si, aquella mañana estaba siendo de las mejores.

"Vamos Conrad, es que no sabes placar mejor? Mi abuela se abriría paso entre esa defensa" se mofó la rubia mientras veía como Conrad le lanzaba un gruñido amistoso.

Bromear en los entrenamientos era algo que hacían sin parar y nadie se molestaba con ello. Lilly estaba segura de que Conrad no se había ofendido seriamente de modo que no le dio importancia. Sin embargo, durante una jugada en la que Lilly llevaba el disco como una bala, algo ocurrió. Por el rabillo del ojo, Lilly vio a alguien en las gradas lo cual la extrañó ya que era demasiado temprano como para que alguien se molestara en pasar por allí. Pensando que tal vez era Joannie que había decidido visitarla tras su propio entrenamiento, la rubia desvió la mirada hacia la persona que ocupaba las gradas, y en ese momento sintió que el tiempo se detenía. Lo que tenía delante no era Joannie, era un ángel venido del mismísimo paraíso.

Una chica de largo y rizado cabello castaño, de 1.65m de altura aproximadamente era lo que sus ojos vieron. De largas y esbeltas piernas, con un cuerpo de infarto y unos ojos azules que hicieron que a Lilly se le escapara el aire de sus pulmones. Lo que en ese momento estaban viendo sus ojos, era la criatura más hermosa y más espectacular que Lilly había visto en toda su vida. La rubia deportista no sabía qué hacer ante tal visión, y antes de que su cerebro volviera a conectar con sus funciones motoras, Lilly sintió dolor, mucho dolor. En el breve lapso de tiempo que se había quedado embobada, Michael y Conrad habían aprovechado para usar su famoso movimiento de pinza, que conseguía lanzar al contrincante volando de una manera dolorosa.

De modo que Lilly pronto se encontró en el frío hielo sin aire y con la cabeza dándole vueltas sin parar. Apenas se recuperó, volvió a mirar hacia las gradas solo para comprobar que aquella chica había desaparecido. Con un gruñido de rabia y algo de desesperación, Lilly se dejó caer nuevamente al hielo para poder recuperar la respiración y la orientación, esos dos armarios gigantes la habían atrapado pero bien.

"Ánimo Truscott que no ha sido nada" bromeó Conrad mientras le tendía una mano para levantarla. "Incluso tu abuela podría haberlo soportado"

"Cierto" gruñó Lilly con humor mientras se levantaba con ayuda de la mano que la había tendido. "Y tienes suerte de que no esté aquí, o si no te daría una buena somanta de palos por como tratas a su nieta."

Las risas de Conrad y el resto del equipo no se hicieron esperar. Una vez que comprobaron que la rubita estaba bien, todo el equipo estalló en carcajadas ya fuera por las bromas de esos dos o por lo cómico de la caída de Lilly. El entrenador tampoco pudo evitar sonreír al ver que esa chica mantenía el buen humor a pesar del golpe recibido. Estaba seguro de que había dolido más de lo que la muchachita daba a entender.

"Bueno equipo, basta por hoy, A LAS DUCHAS!" gritó el entrenador mientras gesticulaba con ambas manos. Decididamente, ese año, iba a ser el mejor de todos. Su equipo estaba en plena forma, y con Lilly para impulsar los ánimos, nada los detendría.

* * *

Una vez duchada y cambiada, Lilly se dirigió hacia las clases que ya habían empezado. Al ser el primer día, los profesores eran más relajados en cuestión de puntualidad, por lo que no la dijeron nada. Lilly sonrió a Oliver que estaba en esa clase y saludó con la cabeza a alguno más que conocía e ignoró olímpicamente a Ashley que también estaba en esa clase. Por lo visto, Amber no los honraba con su presencia, cosa que Lilly agradeció profundamente.

La clase transcurrió lentamente para Lilly que deseaba poder saludar a Oliver y a las otras correctamente pero tuvo que esperar pacientemente a que el profesor terminara. Una hora más tarde, Lilly vio cumplido su deseó al encontrarse con Joannie y Sarah en la puerta de su clase al parecer esperándolos.

"Como está mi chica del norte?" preguntó Joannie mientras invadía Lilly en un poderoso abrazo. "Te eh echado de menos pequeña, que tal tus abuelos?"

"Déjala respirar Joannie, que la vas a ahogar" le dijo Sarah cariñosamente mientras abrazaba ella también a Lilly aunque de manera un poco más suave. "Que tal las vacaciones cielo?"

"Oye que yo también quiero" se quejó Oliver sin dejar que Lilly respondiera a ninguna pregunta. El también abrazó a la rubia cálidamente con una gran sonrisa. "Que tal el verano? Has conocido alguna chica potente?"

"Oliver" le regañó Sarah mientras miraba para ver si alguien más lo había oído. Por lo visto no. "Sabes que a Lilly no le gusta airear su vida privada en medio del instituto. Compórtate.

"Si señora" respondió Oliver haciendo el saludo militar. Sarah y él se habían enterado de las preferencias de Lilly un par de semanas después del incidente de Bryan. Al principio Lilly no había estado muy segura pero tras el apoyo de Joannie, se decidió a hacerlo. Bueno, dicho sea de paso, había sido Joannie quien lo había desvelado tras preguntarle a Lilly su opinión sobre el busto de una chica que pasaba en el centro comercial.

_**Flashback**_

Estaban en el centro comercial mirando tiendas mientras comenzaba la película. Oliver y Sarah estaban cogidos de la mano mientras Joannie aún se quejaba de que la chica de la taquilla no le había hecho caso de sus flirteos descarados. Y en ello estaban cuando de pronto pasó ante ellos una chica de cuerpo diez por así decirlo. A Joannie incluso se le abrió la boca y a Lilly le extrañó que no babeara o le aullara a la chica.

"Menudo bombón, esa sí que es una chica a la que no me importaría pillar a solas en un armario" dijo Joannie silbando. La pobre aún estaba algo traumatizada tras el incidente de la semana pasada. Había planeado escabullirse con una de las chicas de natación en secreto a una clase vacía. Sin embargo, a la otra chica la había pillado el guardia de pasillo de modo que no pudo reunirse con la Casanova pelirroja. De modo que en vez de ella, Joannie se encontró encerrada en una clase con una del club de ciencias. Chica que además llevaba persiguiendo a Joannie desde hacía más de un mes. La pobre pelirroja tuvo que esconderse en el armario del pasillo para huir de aquella acosadora. "Tú qué opinas Lilly? Demasiada `pechonalidad´ para tu gusto?

"Joann…" comenzó a decir Sarah convencida de que Lilly estaría incomoda con la broma, cuando para su asombro, la propia Lilly respondió a la pregunta sin ninguna clase de problema y con total sinceridad.

"No está mal, pero a mí me gusta que tengan algo más que una `pechonalidad´" respondió la rubia mientras usaba los dedos para marcar las comillas en la última palabra. " Me gustan con `personalidad´. No sé cómo puedes ser así. Te gustan todas?"

"Hombre, todas no, pero tampoco soy tan exigente" continuó Joannie sin que ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta de que Oliver y Sarah seguían sin moverse y con los ojos como platos. "Si una chica me gusta, pues me gusta y ya está. No necesito saber hasta el último detalle de su vida para ello."

"Yo tampoco quiero saber todo sobre su vida, pero si sigues así, un día uno de esos novios celosos te dará una buena paliza." dijo Lilly sonriendo mientras veía como una mueca se adueñaba del rostro de la pelirroja.

"Puede, pero tú no lo permitirás, verdad que no, romeo?" bromeó Joannie mientras miraba hacia atrás para ver como los otros dos aún seguían quietos. "Pero que hacéis, os vais a mover? Pero que os pasa?"

"No nada" respondió Sarah a toda prisa mientras un pequeño rubor se instalaba en sus mejillas. "Vamos Ollie-pop"

Pero Ollie-pop estaba en ese momento muy lejos de allí. En su mente, la cual estaba varios años luz de allí, estaban desfilando un montón de imágenes nada santas con dos chicas como protagonistas. Era cierto que quería a Lilly como a una hermana, pero eso no impedía que pudiera fantasear con ella y con alguna otra tía buena en biquini en una playa de blanca arena, mojadas y tiradas sobre la playa mientras se besaban y sus dedos acariciaban sus…

"OLIVER!" gritó Sarah para asegurarse de que el chico despertara de su ensimismamiento. Llevaba suficiente tiempo con él para saber cuando estaba pensando en cosas indebidas, y a juzgar por la estúpida sonrisa que tenía en la cara, Sarah estaba segura de que la imaginación de su querido Oliver le había llevado a un lugar donde no debería estar.

Y así fue como Sarah y Oliver lo descubrieron. Lilly se disculpó por no habérselo dicho antes y aclararon las cosas bien aclaradas y desde entonces, las tres chicas vigilaban bien a Oliver para evitar que se perdiera con demasiada frecuencia en su paraíso particular.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Lilly sonrió ante todas las preguntas y recompensó la de Oliver con una colleja bien merecida ya que el chico volvía a lucir su sonrisa idiota.

"Veamos, si he visto a mis abuelos y ambos están bien. Mi verano ha sido genial aunque os he echado de menos y NO, no he tenido ningún tórrido romance con ninguna chica canadiense."

"Pero, pero estás segura? Ni una sola? Quiero decir, no se te ah acercado ninguna tía buena y te ha encerrado en el baño del avión para…"

"OLIVER!" gritaron esta vez las tres chicas mientras que Lilly y Joannie lo completaban con una buena colleja.

"Sabes que?, me vas a acompañar a la biblioteca. Ahora tenemos hora libre y necesito conseguir algo de la biblioteca" le dijo Sarah mientras tiraba del brazo de su chico hacia la susodicha sala. "A ver si se te quitan esas imágenes de la cabeza con la señora Larryman delante. Hasta luego chicas"

"No, la señora Larryman no, por favor osito" iba gimiendo el pobre chico mientras Sarah lo arrastraba sin misericordia. "Volverá a pellizcarme el culo, por favor"

"Así aprenderás a no pensar en las chicas como objetos." dijo sonriente Sarah pero sin soltar el brazo del pobre chico. Quería mucho a Oliver, pero de vez en cuando había que darle una pequeña lección y eso era precisamente lo que la chica iba a hacer.

* * *

Lilly y Joannie se quedaron riéndose mientras caminaban hacia afuera del instituto. En el patio, había unos cuantos muros de lo más acogedores donde pensaban aprovechar todo el sol que pudieran mientras durase el verano. De modo que utilizaron esa hora libre que tenían para ponerse al día.

"Pues como te digo, esa chica era una ricura, y ya casi la tenía convencida cuando adivina quien se presentó?" decía Joannie con voz exasperada mientras Lilly sonreía imaginándose la historia. "Su novio. Aquel maldito mastuerzo era de esos que no saben sumar dos y dos, y estaba con él. Fue lamentable que me tuviera que ir. Compadezco a aquella pobre criatura"

"Eres de lo que no hay. Algún día ese novio se acercará antes de que lo veas venir, y armarás una buena. Es que no hay chica que te retenga? Porque como aparezca una sola chica más llorando y diciendo que quiere estar contigo, yo me mudo, y puedes olvidarte de…" Lilly estaba bromeando mientras miraba a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie las oyera, Joannie ya tenía bastante fama sin que ella lo fuera pregonando por allí. Y fue en uno de esos vistazos generales que su aliento se congeló y no pudo terminar la frase. La chica que había visto esa mañana en las gradas y que ya creía que se había inventado, estaba a unos metros de ella, rodeada por Amber y Ashley.

"Olvidarme de qué?" preguntó Joannie juguetona. Al ver que Lilly no respondía y de que parecía haberse quedado congelada, siguió su dirección y lo que vio la hizo soltar un silbido."Fiuuuuu. Será mejor que ni se te ocurra Lils, solo te va a traer problemas."

"Hmm?" preguntó Lilly apartando la vista de la chica. Al ver que Joannie la había descubierto, se sonrojó violentamente mientras trataba de negarlo. "No sé a qué te refieres."

"Muy bien, lo que tu digas" respondió Joannie sin creérselo ni por un instante. Lilly también se dio cuenta de ello, de modo que aprovechó para investigar.

"Conoces a la chica nueva? Nunca la había visto." No era raro que Joannie conociera a todas las chicas guapas de la ciudad. Aunque eso normalmente le traía más problemas que ventajas.

"No es nueva. Y la razón por la que no la has visto hasta ahora, es porque el año pasado no asistió a clase. Creo que estuvo escolarizada en casa. " respondió la pelirroja con un suspiro. "Pero hazme caso Lils, Stewart solo significa problemas."

"Stewart? Stewart, como en Jackson Stewart?" preguntó la rubia con los ojos como platos. "Son familia?"

"Es su hermana pequeña" reveló Joannie mientras observaba a la chica desde la distancia. "Y créeme, `La reina de hielo´ no es alguien con quien quieras meterte."

"Reina del hielo?" No me digas que también patina?" preguntó Lilly sin apartar la vista de la morena.

"Pues da la casualidad de que si. Y además es muy buena. Cuando Oliver y yo entremos en el Torneo, ella será uno de nuestros mayores problemas. Pero esa no es la razón por la que tiene ese apodo" masculló Joannie. Al ver la cara interrogante de su amiga, continuó. "Dicen que no tiene corazón, solo un tempano de hielo que le bombea sangre. Yo al principio creí que la gente exageraba o que algún despechado se vengaba de ella, pero después de conocerla, no lo tengo tan claro. Vive y respira para ganar, solo se centra en el patinaje, y se le da muy bien."

"Quien es su pareja?" preguntó la rubia volviendo a mirar a la chica castaña.

"Eso es lo más interesante. Hasta hace poco, Stewart se dedicaba al patinaje en solitario, pero el año pasado, cambió a la modalidad de parejas. Por ese motivo el año pasado no acudió al instituto. Se ha dedicado a viajar para patinar con diferentes parejas hasta conseguir la mejor. Y si los rumores no mienten, lo ha conseguido." gruñó la pelirroja. Aún recordaba cuando se había enterado de que `la reina´ se iba a pasar a su categoría. Había pasado unos momentos muy malos, Oliver había sido testigo de su cólera. Pero todo aquello había palidecido tras enterarse de con quién patinaría para el Torneo. "Jake Ryan"

"Debería sonarme?" preguntó Lilly algo preocupada por la furia que desprendía en ese momento Joannie.

"Es un niñato mimado y consentido. Es un maldito idiota que cree que todo el mundo está enamorado de él" casi escupió Joannie al recordar al personaje. "Pero por desgracia es bueno, muy bueno. También es verdad que es una sanguijuela. Aparenta ser un niño bueno, pero en cuanto puede te clava un puñal por la espalda. No es alguien del que uno pueda fiarse. Es una alimaña. Lo único que le interesa más que él mismo es la fama. Es un egocéntrico y le encanta la fama."

"Pues sí que lo estás dejando bien" murmuró Lilly mientras su mirada se desviaba una vez más hacia la chica de pelo rizado. "Bueno, y como se llama?"

"Hmm? Quién?" preguntó Joannie algo desorientada mientras trataba de refrenar el resto de los insultos que iban a su boca al recordar al niñato.

"Stewart" respondió Lilly exasperada poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras veía como la morena, Amber y Ashley se levantaban del banco en el que estaban y se acercaban a donde estaban. Antes de que Joannie pudiera contestar, la desagradable voz de Amber se dejó oír por el patio.

"Pero a quien tenemos aquí? Será mejor que nos vayamos o estas perdedoras nos contagiarán" la chica se había vuelto más desagradable a lo largo del verano, si es que eso era posible.

"Un poco tarde para eso, no crees?" le preguntó a su vez Joannie con una mueca burlona. "Si mal no recuerdo quedasteis dos puestos por debajo de Oliver y de mi. Qué pasó? Te tropezaste con tu enorme ego?

"Como te atreves?" comenzó a gritar Amber cuando la campana se oyó. "Ya hablaremos la próxima vez, marginada. Vámonos"

"Eso marginadas" imitó Ashley mientras corría detrás de Amber.

"Palumbo" saludó la chica morena con la voz más dulce que Lilly había oído jamás. Como era posible que existiera semejante criatura en la tierra? Lilly se encontró incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

"Stewart" devolvió el saludo la pelirroja mientras por el rabillo del ojo veía como su amiga se quedaba muda y casi con la boca abierta. Iba a presentarlas, pero la desagradable voz de Amber se volvió a oír en forma de grito.

"Vamos Miley, date prisa o te contagiarán algo raro." Desde luego que la voz de Amber era desagradable, pero por una vez a Lilly no le importó escucharla, ya que en ella estaba el nombre que deseaba saber.

Miley asintió y apretó el paso sin dedicarle una mirada a la chica que acompañaba a Joannie. No tenía tiempo que perder, cuatro clases más y podría volver al hielo. Así que Miley se alejó a toda prisa sin darse cuenta de que su mera presencia había dejado a la rubia en un estado catatónico.

"_Es preciosa, me encanta su pelo y sus piernas, dios y que ojos tiene. Es como si el mar y el cielo se hubieses fusionado y hubieran creado un color inigualable Su voz es cálida, casi como puro terciopelo, jamás creí que pudiera gustarme tanto una voz. Y que nombre, Miley me encanta como suena. Miley ,Miley nunca me cansaré de repetirlo._" Pensaba una Lilly muy embobada ajena a los intentos de cierta pelirroja que trataba de llamar su atención. Al final la chica se cansó y de un empujón, la tiró del banco en el que estaban. "Ahh, pero que te pasa?"

"Llevo llamándote más de diez minutos, vamos a llegar tarde" respondió Joannie sin un ápice de miedo y demostrando no temer la cólera de la rubia. "Piensas pasar mucho más tiempo soñando? Porque si es así, yo me voy a clase, no quiero que me castiguen el primer día."

"Ya voy, ya voy" se quejó Lilly mientras se levantaba y echaba a correr detrás de la pelirroja. "Al menos espérame"

"Tendrás que darte más prisa. O es que ya no estás en forma? La visión de su majestad ha convertido tus piernas en gelatina?" se mofó Joannie mientras corría. Por suerte el resto de los estudiantes ya habían entrado a clase y nadie más que ellas oyeron el comentario.

"Ya veremos cómo te coja, te voy a estar haciendo cosquillas hasta que no puedas más" amenazó la rubia mientras aumentaba el paso. Joannie fue afortunada por que en el momento en el que Lilly la alcanzaba, traspasaban la puerta de clase.

**

* * *

****Cuatro horas y una comida después**

Lilly había llegado a casa reventada y deseosa de una ducha caliente. El entrenador los había matado en el entrenamiento y Lilly casi no podía con el pelo. El profesor Corelli al final, si que las había castigado por llegar tarde con veinte minutos de castigo después de las clases. El castigo en sí no había sido duro, pero por su culpa, Lilly había llegado tarde al entrenamiento y aquello no le había sentado bien al entrenador. De modo que cuando el resto del equipo se retiraba a los vestuarios, a Lilly aún le quedaba una hora de dar vueltas por la pista de hielo.

"Byron, no puedo ni con mi alma" se quejó la rubia mientras veía como un ansioso perro saltaba a su cama con la correa entre los dientes. "Lo dejamos para mañana? Ahora solo quiero dormir"

"Auuu" gimió Byron lastimeramente al entender que su dueña no parecía estar muy por la labor de darle su paseo. Lilly desde la cama observó como su contestador parpadeaba indicando que tenía un mensaje sin escuchar. De modo que se giró como buenamente pudo y alargando el brazo golpeó el contestador que contenía el mensaje y que resultó ser de Joannie. Debía de haber llamado antes de su entrenamiento.

"_Hola cielo, veo que no estás, me imagino que estarás paseando a Byron o todavía entrenando. Solo llamaba para recordarte que hemos quedado a las nueve en `Angellos´ así que nos veremos allí. No me falles. Besitos_"

"Era hoy?" gimió Lilly mientras los aullidos de Byron se hacían más lastimeros. "Está bien, está bien, ya me levanto. Ala compañero, coge el disco que nos vamos al parque, en cuanto me haya tomado un buen vaso de café"

Byron, sintiendo que su dueña parecía más animada a sacarlo, brincó de alegría mientras corría a coger el disco y a arañar la puerta de la calle. Lilly apuró su café y se dirigió hacia el parque con la esperanza de que su peludo socio se tranquilizara pronto y que no la obligara a correr mucho.

**Dos horas después**

Desde luego ese no era el día de Lilly. Byron había tardado dos horas en tranquilizarse y permitirla volver a casa. La pobre rubia ya no sabía si meterse café en vena o dormir durante al menos una semana. El único consuelo que la quedaba era el pensar que en la pizzería estaría sentada y que la pizza estaría muy buena. De modo que dejó a Byron en casa, tomó el casco y la moto y se dirigió hacia la nombrada pizzería. Las calles a esa hora estaban bastante concurridas y el tráfico no era precisamente pequeño pero aún así se las ingenió para llegar a tiempo para pedir su pizza con el resto de la pandilla.

"Ya creía que no venías" bromeó Sarah al ver como Lilly se desplomaba en su asiento con aspecto de no querer moverse nunca más. "Un día duro?"

"Algo así" gruñó la rubia sin querer hablar del tema. Cuanto más hablara, más lo recordaría y menos energías tendría. "Y vosotros? Por qué tienen estos esa cara?"

"Ah, eso" murmuró Sarah mientras miraba a su novio que estaba deprimido y con la cabeza gacha mientras que la normalmente vivaracha y alegre pelirroja tenía aspecto de querer asesinar a alguien. "Tampoco ha sido un buen día"

"Que no ha sido un buen día?" gruñó Joannie mientras su tono de voz se iba alzando poco a poco. "A sido UN PUTO DESASTRE!"

"Sssh, baja la voz" le suplicó el chico al ver que toda la pizzería les miraba. "Cálmate, no podemos hacer nada al respecto"

"Lo sé" bufó la pelirroja mientras volvía a hundir la cabeza entre los brazos que tenía apoyados en la mesa. "Pero no es justo"

"Que ha pasado?" preguntó Lilly cautamente mientras veía como Joannie gimoteaba ligeramente. Cuando la había dejado el mensaje en el contestador sonaba alegre, de modo que no era muy difícil adivinar que algo había pasado durante el entrenamiento de patinaje.

"Un desastre" respondió la propia Joannie que seguía con la cabeza escondida. "Esa harpía nos la ha jugado pero bien"

Lilly miró a Oliver con cara de interrogación para que se lo explicara de forma que lo entendiera y Oliver asintiendo, comenzó con su explicación.

"Como ya sabrás, Joannie y yo practicamos nuestros números en la pista de patinaje de Annikka Vannilouska" comenzó Oliver y al ver que Lilly asentía con la cabeza continuó. "Pero la señorita Vannilouska ahora también ha aceptado a otras tres parejas en la pista. Adivinas cuales?"

"Amber, Ashley y… Stewart" gruñó Joannie desde su sitio mientras se incorporaba. "Compartiremos un par de clases `para mejorar nuestras técnicas´ . O eso es lo que ha dicho la rusa chalada esa. Lo cierto es que ahora que tienen acceso al edificio, las cosas se van aponer aún peor. Y además, ya no podrás venir a vernos. La rusa paranoica nos ha prohibido traer espectadores y nuestro entrenador Trevor ha coincidido con ella. Al resto de los trabajadores les han hecho firmar contratos de privacidad. Sea lo que sea eso"

"Es un contrato en el que la persona firmante asegura no divulgar ninguna clase de información a personas ajenas del negocio. En caso de demostrarse que alguien ha filtrado información después de firmar tal contrato, esa persona será demandada por una cantidad desproporcionada y el sujeto puede llegar a ser condenado a más de veinte años de cárcel, dependiendo la cantidad y el tipo de información que haya revelado" soltó Lilly del tirón y sin esfuerzo. No era en vano hija de una de las mejores abogadas de bufete. "Créeme, preferirás cortarte la lengua antes que incumplir un contrato de ese tipo. Y además, si la rusa esa es tan paranoica como decís, seguramente le habrá añadido algunas clausulas extra, nada agradables."

"Bueno, pues eso" acertó a decir Joannie ya que todos en la mesa se habían quedado con la boca abierta mirando a Lilly. Sabían que su madre era abogada, pero no esperaban que Lilly entendiera de asuntos legales. "Un desastre vamos. Y todo por qué? Porque un egocéntrico niñato de mierda que se cree súper famoso pasará a entrenarse por ahí. Si por lo que se dice, hasta tiene guardaespaldas. La verdad es que compadezco al pobre o a los pobres que tengan que aguantarle sus gilipolleces"

"He de suponer que el tal Jake Ryan también entrenará con vosotros?" adivinó Lilly sabiendo que era el único capaz de hacer que Joannie se sulfurara de ese modo.

"Bingo" murmuró Oliver ahora también algo deprimido. "Las cosas se estás poniendo difíciles. No contábamos con que Stewart se uniera a Ryan. Y además Amber y Ashley están mejorando con esas parejas que tienen. Por lo que dicen, han conseguido que varios patinadores se retiren a base de amenazas, pero no se ha podido demostrar. Y por si fuera poco, **Turner**, **Cartier** y **Hampton** también se han unido este año. Creía que estaban en Canadá este año."

"Y tanto" murmuró Joannie ahora también contagiada por el desanimo. Turner, Cartier y Hampton eran tres de las mejores parejas de ese hemisferio. Se suponía que estarían en Canadá donde se clasificarían para el torneo allí. Pero la mala suerte había hecho que esta vez patinaran en suelo norteamericano. "No sé qué vamos a hacer."

"PERO DE QUÉ COÑO ESTÁIS HALANDO?" rugió Lilly mientras golpeaba la mesa con el puño haciendo saltara todos los de la mesa. "Vale, ahora compartís clase con esas dos sanguijuelas y vale, un niñato con ínfulas de superestrella va a patinar en vuestra contra, Y QUÉ? Es que os vais a rendir? Vais a dejar que una panda de ego-maníacos sin talento os asusten? Que compartís clase con ellos? Pues los miráis y aprendéis su estilo y la mejor manera de ganarles. Y tenéis una superestrella con el ego más grande que el pentágono, y qué? Por muy buenos que sean, no se conocen como vosotros dos. Lleváis patinando juntos desde los cinco años, y eso son muchos años. Por lo que yo he visto, los jueces valúan más que las parejas patinen en armonía que qué sean capaces de patinar genial por separado. Así que no os quiero oír ni una sola palabra derrotista. Y en cuanto a esos canadienses, me da igual lo buenos que sean, vosotros no os quedáis atrás. Vais a ir a esa pista de hielo y no la vais a dejar hasta que hagáis que Amber, Ashley y cualquiera que se atreva a miraros por encima del hombro, se caiga de espaldas. A QUEDADO CLARO?" gritó la rubia imitando el tono duro de su propio entrenador mientras veía como Joannie y Oliver se habían vuelto a quedar con la boca abierta mientras que Sarah aplaudía disimuladamente mientras que en la pizzería se había hecho el silencio.

"Así se habla" gritó la camarera de la pizzería mientras veía como Lilly que se había levantado durante su discurso, se volvía a sentar con la cara roja de la vergüenza. "Vamos chicos, nada de rendirse, que no me entere yo, verdad Lucciana?

"Desde luego" respondió la otra camarera con una sonrisa mientras el resto de la pizzería también aplaudía el discursito de la rubia. "Nada de rendirse muchachos. Venga, una ronda de refrescos gratis para todos, pero nada de rendirse"

Sus palabras fueron acogidas con entusiasmo por todos los clientes de la pizzería que después de tomar sus bebidas gratis, se calmaron y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos una vez más. Mientras tanto, en la mesa del rincón, una rubia sonrojada, una chica con gafas sonriente y dos patinadores sorprendidos, continuaban en silencio. Hasta que la pelirroja lo rompió mientras el fuego volvía a sus ojos.

"Qué coño, romeo tiene razón, nada de rendirse, pera librarse de nosotros van a tener que sudar sangre, verdad Oliie?" preguntó Joannie sin darse cuenta de la cara de Lilly al decir `romeo´.

"Por qué yo soy romeo?" preguntó débilmente Lilly pero su pregunta fue olímpicamente ignorada por los dos patinadores que parecían haber recuperado la confianza. "Joannie, por qué me llamas romeo?"

"Claro que sí. Si creen que van a poder con nosotros sin luchar, van listos" continuó Oliver también ignorando a Lilly que ya estaba más contenta con la nueva actitud de los chicos. "Se van a enterar."

"Me alegra ver que ya estáis más animados" dijo Sarah de todo corazón. Había estado preocupada por la actitud de esos dos desde que se había enterado de la noticia. "Y ahora vamos a casa. Tenéis que descansar, mañana tenéis un día muy duro y debéis entrenar duro antes de que las otras parejas aparezcan. Vámonos"

"Tienes razón" admitió Joannie mientras se levantaba al igual que el resto y salían a la calle al igual que los otros tras pagar la cuenta. "Ya va siendo hora de dejar de auto compadecerse y de subirse al toro."

"Así se habla" la animó la rubia ya más contenta con el ambiente. "Nos veremos mañana en clase entonces. Joannie quieres que te lleve a casa?"

"Desde luego" sonrió Joannie ante la perspectiva de subirse a la moto de la rubia. "Sabes que me encanta. Y por cierto, tu primer partido de la temporada no es la semana que viene?"

"Sip" afirmó Lilly mientras sacaba el segundo casco de la moto y se lo tendía a la pelirroja. El casco de Lilly era negro con un lobo pintado en un color azul oscuro, con la luna llena en uno de los costados. Lilly se había encaprichado de él en el momento en el que lo había visto, ya que le recordaba a Byron. El segundo casco, lo había comprado poco después de llegar a Nueva York, y era un casco blanco con rosas de varios colores pintadas a lo largo de todo el casco.

"Genial allí estaremos para animar a la mejor jugadora" dijo Joannie alegremente mientras tomaba el casco que le ofrecía la rubia. "Espero que Violet lo aprecie"

"Oye" se quejó Lilly con un puchero sabiendo que era una broma.

"Es broma, te animaremos a ti romeo, así que más te vale darnos un buen espectáculo" se rió la pelirroja mientras veía como una mueca acudía a la cara de la rubia. "Que pasa?"

"Por qué me llamas romeo?"

"Hmm? Bueno, antes se lo llamaba a Oliver por lo pesadito que se ponía con Sarah, pero he descubierto que a ti te va más" respondió Joannie divertida mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo como Oliver se sonrojaba.

"Por qué me va más a mi?" continuó preguntando Lilly sin querer dejar el tema.

"Bueno, eres bastante romanticona al igual que el romeo de Shakespeare. Y además y por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, y créeme que me cuesta, ligas más que yo. " respondió Joannie con cara de mosqueada. "Así que te quedas con `romeo´ y no hay más que hablar."

Ante aquello Lilly se volvió a sonrojar. Era cierto que muchas chicas eran realmente atentas y amables, pero Lilly estaba casi segura de que se trataba más porque jugaba al hockey que por su cara, pero la pelirroja parecía estar convencida de que traía loquita a la mitad de la población femenina del instituto. Incluso había llegado a sugerir que la capitana de las animadoras, Brooke Staton, estaba tras sus huesos. Brooke era una de las chicas más guapas del instituto y tenía fama de rompecorazones. Rubia de ojos verdes y bronceado natural, con la piel de porcelana y maneras relajadas, era una de las chicas más deseadas del instituto. Por ello entre otras cosas, Lilly estaba segura de que Joannie estaba muy equivocada.

"Nos vamos?" preguntó Joannie al ver como Lilly seguía quieta y roja como un tomate y mirando al suelo. Al oír la pregunta, Lilly sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de la turbación que la embargaba en ese momento y se montó en la moto arrancándola. "Hasta mañana chicos."

"Adiós chicas, conducid con cuidado" respondieron Oliver y Sarah mientras veían como acelerando la moto, ambas chicas desaparecían entre una nube de humo.

* * *

Lilly no tardó mucho en dejar a Joannie en su casa, saludar a la madre de esta y prometerla que cenaría con ellos el miércoles. Se había despedido de la loca de su amiga y con mucho cuidado, había conducido de vuelta a su piso, por las noches los conductores borrachos abundaban y Lilly no quería tener esa mala suerte.

Por suerte llegó sin percances y tras saludar a Byron y comprobar que su madre aún no había llegado, se desvistió y se metió en la cama mientras Byron se acomodaba a su lado. Ese día había sido realmente agotador y la rubia deportista agradeció enormemente la presencia de su almohada y la elasticidad de su colchón. Y cuando se estaba quedando dormida, pensando en todo lo que le esperaba al día siguiente, unos ojos azules se colaron en sus pensamientos sin previo aviso. Y tras esos ojazos, la imagen de una hermosa cara rodeada por un halo de pelo color chocolate rizado apareció. Y con una sonrisa de lo más boba, Lilly se dispuso a soñar con su ángel particular.

"**Vale, hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy. Espero que os haya gustado y como siempre todos los consejos, comentarios e incluso las críticas y las amenazas a muerte serán bien recibidas. Hasta ahora todo ha ido bien para la vida de Lilly, pero como dicen por ahí, todo lo bueno se acaba. En el próximo episodio veremos como la vida de Lilly da un vuelco que ella no podía imaginar. Esperemos que pueda superar todo lo que se le viene encima. Y ahora sí, hasta aquí hemos llegado. Hasta pronto"**


	5. Una mala mañana y una noche catastrófica

"**Bueno, sé que he tardado más que de costumbre en actualizar, pero lo cierto es que lo he reescrito al menos cinco veces hasta que eh conseguido que me guste como ha quedado. Lo cierto es que no pensaba describir el partido muy a fondo, pero como alguien comentó que quería leerlo, decidí que la descripción del evento no podía faltar. Es el primer partido que describo, de modo que espero que os guste y que no haya muchos errores."**

**"Hannah Montana así como sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Disney. Lo que escribo lo hago por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro. ****Espero que os guste y qué disfrutéis con ella tanto como he disfrutado yo escribiéndola."**

Cap. 4

"_Una mala mañana, una comida interesante y una noche catastrófica_"

Aquella mañana Lilly se despertó llena de energía y deseando que llegara esa noche. Después de pasarse toda la semana entrenando como una desesperada a las órdenes del entrenador que parecía haber sido poseído por el espíritu de un esclavista, Lilly estaba más que lista para jugar el partido. Todos los días al levantarse habían tenido entrenamiento, y al acabar las clases continuaban hasta que la luna se encontraba bien arriba en el firmamento. Aquel primer partido de temporada se jugaba contra los Tigres de South Hampton, sus eternos rivales, lo que había llevado al entrenador a hacerlos pasar por aquel entrenamiento infernal. El año pasado habían perdido ante ellos en el último minuto de la prorroga, y aquello había llevado al entrenador a triplicar los entrenamientos, para asegurarse de que esa vez, los hicieran morder el polvo.

De modo que Lilly se levantó ilusionada y con ganas de saltar de alegría. Su madre la había asegurado que estaría para ver el partido, y aquello alegraba a la rubia más de lo que esta estaba dispuesta a admitir. De modo que en cuanto sonó el despertador, Lilly se lanzó desde la cama con gran energía. Ella nunca había dado mucha importancia a la frase, `**levantarse con el pie izquierdo**´, pero esa mañana lo comprendió a la perfección. Al levantarse de un salto, tomó por sorpresa a Byron que estaba echado en el suelo al lado de su cama. Como Lilly había estado tan nerviosa por la noche, había dado muchas vueltas, y aquello había irritado tanto al pobre perro, que había acabado durmiendo en el suelo. Así que cuando Lilly saltó desde la cama, esperando encontrarse a sus mullidas zapatillas en el suelo, se acabó encontrando al bueno de Byron, que se apartó asustado en cuanto sintió que Lilly se le venía encima. Total, que la pobre deportista acabó en el suelo desorientada y con un chichón en la cabeza, tras golpearse con la mesilla de noche.

No dispuesta a sentirse intimidada o decepcionada, Lilly se incorporó y se dirigió a la ducha frotándose la cabeza donde estaba segura que le iba a salir un enorme bulto. Finalmente alcanzó la puerta del bañó y sin saber cómo, se encontró golpeándose contra la puerta con la cara y con un dolor en el brazo derecho. Desorientada, miró a su brazo para tratar de encontrar la fuente del problema y se encontró con que la manga de su pijama se había introducido en la parte saliente de la manilla de la puerta del baño, de modo que cuando había tratado de avanzar, se había encontrado con que la manga se golpeaba con la puerta, por lo que no la dejaba pasar, y ello la había llevado a golpearse con la puerta del baño.

Aquello hizo que la desesperación de Lilly aumentara considerablemente, ya que ahora además de un chichón en la cabeza, estaba segura de que un moratón del tamaño de Texas, se estaba formando en su mentón. Aún así, ese era un día especial tanto para ella como para el equipo, así que dejó las supersticiones y las quejas a un lado, y decidió tener más cuidado durante el resto del día. Por suerte, la ducha no guardó ningún peligro mortal para su salud e incluso pudo vestirse sin incidentes. Sin embargo, su mala fortuna regresó en cuanto entró en la cocina y encontró una nota de su madre pegada a la nevera:

"_Lilly, me han avisado de la oficina que uno de nuestros clientes a adelantado la fecha de la reunión por motivos personales. Dado que se trata de un cliente muy importante, he tenido que viajar a Boston esta misma noche. Lamentablemente tendré que quedarme al menos una semana por lo que no podre ir a tu partido. Lo siento mucho, espero que ganes, mucha suerte."_

_"Te quiero"_

_"Mama XXX"_

_"P.D Te lo recompensaré te lo prometo"_

Esa simple nota terminó con el buen humor de la rubia jugadora de hockey, que se tuvo que sentar mientras estrujaba aquella nota entre sus manos. Su madre le había prometido que asistiría al partido y que se había tomado un par de días libres para ello. Lilly siempre había sabido que el trabajo era muy importante para su madre y que en cuanto se mudaran a la gran manzana, este sería aún más exigente, pero su madre nunca había roto una promesa antes. De todas formas, Lilly no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, o si no llegaría tarde a clase. De modo que engulló a toda prisa los cereales mientras se bebía el zumo y tras tomar la tabla del monopatín y el casco salió de casa cerrando con llave tras desearle un buen día a Byron. Siguiendo la suerte de ese maravilloso día, perdió el autobús por apenas un minuto y tuvo que patinar todo el camino hasta el instituto.

"_Mierda, el entrenador nos perdona el entrenamiento de la mañana para asegurarse de que los jugadores estemos descansados, pero no, la boba de Lilly tiene que perder el autobús y patinar hasta el instituto. Maldita sea, menuda mala suerte, espero que el resto del día se enderece."_ pensaba Lilly mientras patinaba a toda velocidad. Por suerte, ella podía ir por algunos atajos por lo que un autobús no podía pasar así que tras un mal incidente con un gato callejero, Lilly llegó a tiempo al instituto.

"Jesús, que te ha pasado?" preguntó Joannie asustada al ver el aspecto de Lilly. Traía la camiseta blanca rasgada en algunas partes y se notaba la marca de unas uñas en un costado que estaba también roto y con restos de sangre. En su cara se adivinaba un enorme moratón, y además traía una cara de asustar. "Te has peleado con alguien?"

"Define pelear" gruñó Lilly mientras llegaba a su taquilla y buscaba su libro de historia. "Desde que me he levantado, las cosas han salido muy mal. Primero me doy contra la mesilla de noche con la cabeza, luego la puerta del baño, después pierdo el autobús, más tarde, me ataca un gato que me ha dejado marcada como un rallador de queso, y para finalizar, han empezado las obras en la avenida norte así que he tenido que desviarme por la parte este, donde un perro enorme y juguetón me ha tumbado para lamerme entera. Y para colmo, no encuentro mi puto libro de historia!" terminó gritando Lilly mientras cerraba la puerta de la taquilla con un portazo que hizo temblar las taquillas de alrededor.

"Así que un mal día eh?" preguntó Joannie tratando de calmar a la rubia que parecía estar de muy mal humor. "Bueno, tranquilidad, lo que te ha pasado ha sido malo, no te lo niego, pero piensa en el partido de esta noche. Por lo visto la señorita Annikka Vannilouska ha cedido su pista de hockey para el partido. Es incluso más grande que la pista en la que Ollie y yo entrenamos. Aún no me explico cómo se ha podido quedar pequeña la del instituto."

"Bueno, este partido es uno de los más esperados entre la afición" murmuró Lilly mientras se apoyaba en su taquilla y exhalaba un suspiro tratando de relajarse. "Así que como se han vendido más entradas de las que nuestra pista puede albergar, el director ha pedido a Vannilouska la pista prestada por esta noche. La señora no se lo pensó mucho cuando el director le aseguro que además del alquiler, se llevaría un 30% del dinero recaudado con las entradas y además, todo lo que gane con las bebidas y la comida será para ella."

"Bueno, en ese caso, no me extraña que aceptara, últimamente está teniendo algunos problemas financieros."

"Y eso? Creía que con lo que pagabais los patinadores y con lo que pagaría ese tal Ryan, tendría dinero en abundancia" comentó Lilly que había estado toda la semana aguantando a Joannie quejarse de todos los preparativos que se llevaban a cabo por la mera presencia de ese chico, que aún no había aparecido.

"Ahí está la cuestión. El chico ese aún no ha aparecido por ahí, pero no hace más que quejarse de los detalles. La señorita Vannilouska ha tenido que despedir a la mayor parte de la plantilla por que el chico no quería a mucha gente por allí. Así que entre indemnizaciones y otras chorradas, a la pobre Annikka le está saliendo bien caro. Y además conseguir profesores que no se vayan de la lengua no es nada fácil. Por muchos contratos que firmen, siempre parece haber filtraciones y el niñato parece que ha amenazado con demandarla si no hace algo. Vamos, que ese niño no es de las personas más queridas por Annikka. A veces incluso siento lástima por ella. Bueno hasta que empieza a gritar, entonces se me pasa" añadió Joannie con una sonrisa mientras golpeaba con el puño el hombro de la rubia que aún tenía una expresión algo sombría. "Y a ti que te pasa romeo? Problemas de faldas?"

"Esos problemas los tienes tú, no yo." Murmuró Lilly un poco más contenta tras oír el apodo. Nunca había tenido un apodo cariñoso, generalmente todos los que había tenido habían sido burlones, o hacían alusión a una época de la que no se sentía particularmente orgullosa. "Y dime, no ha aparecido ningún novio celoso dispuesto arrancarte la cabeza, Casanova?"

"Claro que no, ahora soy mucho más discreta" respondió Joannie con un guiño juguetón. Desde que había decidido bautizar a Lilly como `romeo´, ella había decidido bautizarla a ella como `Casanova´. A pesar de que siempre se chinchaban, ambas se llevaban mejor que nunca, Joannie incluso había llegado a considerar secretamente a Lilly como su hermana. "Pero no me cambies el tema, porque estás tan apagada? Ha pasado algo? Ayer estabas radiante porque por fin estabas de titular contra esos tigres de pacotilla y tu madre iba a venir a verte y… es eso, no? Tu madre…?

"No puede venir" concluyó Lilly la frase ligeramente sorprendida. Sabía que Joannie y ella se habían convertido en grandes amigas, y estaba segura de saber lo que la pelirroja pensaba en casi todos los momentos, pero no se había dado cuenta de que eso también funcionaba de la otra manera y que Joannie también parecía ser capaz de leerla como un libro abierto. "Ha tenido que irse a Boston el resto de la semana, un cliente a adelantado la reunión."

"Oh cielo, lo siento mucho" dijo Joannie mientras daba a Lilly un abrazo que ni la rubia sabía que necesitaba, pero que la devolvió parte de su alegría. "Pero no te preocupes, Oliver y Sarah van a llevar la cámara de video así que no se va a perder nada. Y yo estaré en las gradas gritando como una posesa para animarte. Te parece bien?"

"Será genial" respondió Lilly con una genuina sonrisa mientras se erguía animada una vez más.

"Y respecto a tu libro de historia… creo que ese cabeza hueca de Oliver tiene historia después de comer. Vamos a ver si te lo presta. Vale? Y anima esa cara.

"Sí señora" respondió Lilly haciendo el saludo militar con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Joannie siempre parecía saber que decir para animarla. Después ambas echaron a correr en busca de Oliver y Sarah.

* * *

Finalmente, Oliver había sido capaz de prestar a Lilly el libro y ello la libró del castigo que le habría acarreado el no tenerlo. El día transcurrió sin muchos incidentes, tan solo un montón de deberes y la amenaza de un examen sorpresa para la semana siguiente, pero nadie prestó mucha atención, ya que todos estaban entusiasmados esperando el primer partido de la temporada contra sus archienemigos, los Tigres de South Hampton. Lilly también estaba emocionada y dispuesta a que nada más le arruinara el día, por lo que ni se quejó cuando la comida de la cafetería demostró ser asquerosa. Tanto que incluso Devon Michaels sentado en la mesa al lado de Lilly, y quien comía de todo, lanzó su plato de acelgas marinadas por el aire. El plato acabó encima de Amber lo cual había hecho que Lilly y Joannie que no habían cogido primer plato, se destornillaran de risa mientras trataban de llevar oxigeno a sus pulmones. El resto del comedor no tardó en unirse y como es típico en estas situaciones, aquello desencadenó en una guerra de comida en la que todo el comedor participó.

El director hizo su aparición para calmar los ánimos, pero tuvo que marcharse para que un plato de hígado rebozado no acabara con su pulcra imagen de Armani. Finalmente las cosas se calmaron y no hubo castigados ya que como nadie pudo o no quiso, decir quien había comenzado, el caso tuvo que declararse imposible de resolver así que los dejaron ir con una advertencia.

Lilly y Joannie junto a Oliver y Sarah, salieron riéndose de la cara que había puesto Amber al ver su jersey nuevo estropeado. Todos llevaban parte de la comida en sus ropas, pero lejos de enfadarlos, los hacía reír aún más ya que recordaban la escena una y otra vez. Así que entre risas y bromas, el resto del día transcurrió dando paso a la noche y con ella al tan esperado partido.

* * *

Lilly dejó que una sonrisa acudiera a su rostro en cuanto olió el aroma del hielo seco de la pista. Por muy nerviosa que pudiera estar, en el momento en el que el vapor de hielo alcanzaba sus sentidos olfativos, una calma la invadía haciendo que todo pareciera fácil y simple. Su padre siempre la había hecho sentirse cómoda en la helada superficie y ello hacía que Lilly lo sintiera más cerca cuando patinaba por el hielo. Pero ese no era momento para dejarse llevar por la emoción o el recuerdo. Ahora era el presente lo que la esperaba, así que tenía que calmarse y concentrarse.

Ya se habían cambiado en los vestuarios a su camiseta blanca y negra con el escudo de si instituto y ahora se disponían a saltar al hielo para dar comienzo al partido. Sus contrincantes vestían los colores rojo y negro y parecían tan ansiosos como ellos por comenzar. Como siempre los entrenadores dieron sus últimos consejos antes de enviarlos a la pista a jugar. Jackson en su papel como capitán trató de calmar los ánimos y demostrando su naturaleza de liderazgo, calmó los nervios de todos.

"Bueno equipo, vamos a demostrar a esos lloricas quiénes somos" rugió el entrenador mientras un grito de apoyo brotaba de todas las gargantas de los jugadores. "Salid ahí y dadles duro!"

No hubo tiempo para más conversación, los jugadores de ambos equipos saltaron al hielo y con el primer pitido, el partido dio comienzo.

/

Durante los primeros veinte minutos de partido, estuvieron igualados y sin ánimo de ceder terreno. Nicole se lució con sus paradas y los defensas demostraron que los entrenamientos habían valido la pena. Pero tras ese tiempo Cooper y Dianne en una jugada magistral consiguieron el primer tanto para los osos polares, lo cual hizo que las gradas casi se vinieran abajo. Dianne había conseguido deslizarse entre las defensas del equipo contrario que estaba muy distraído tratando de arrebatar el disco del dominio de Cooper que demostró una vez más ser muy capaz de llevar el disco de un lado a otro de la pista sin que pudieran detenerlo. De modo que cuando los Tigres habían optado por una enorme barrera humana para detener al bueno de Cooper, este había pasado el disco a Dianne quien como un rayo había atravesado el resto de la barrera que había quedado descolocada ante el pase que Cooper había efectuado. Aquello había terminado en un tanto para los osos polares, ya que el portero de los tigres, no había sido capaz siquiera de ver el disco cuando Dianne lo había lanzado hasta el fondo de la red de un cañonazo que nada tenía que envidiar a los de Jasmine que eran auténticos torpedos.

A partir de ese momento los Tigres se impacientaron y decidieron que el juego limpio no era la mejor manera de ganar, por lo que en pocos minutos, la pista de hielo se convirtió en un campo de lucha libre. Los Tigres estaban más que acostumbrados a hacerse respetar por la fuerza así que no tardaron mucho en comenzar a derribar a los Osos polares. Jackson recibió un codazo en las costillas que hizo que se doblara sin poder enderezarse durante al menos cinco dolorosos minutos. Cooper fue derribado por dos enormes montañas que tan solo se rieron al ver que no podía levantarse por su propio pie. Dianne también recibió lo suyo cuando la estamparon contra la barrera de seguridad tirándola al suelo. Pero sin duda quien se llevó el peor golpe fue el pobre Parker. Cuando había conseguido el disco, se había abalanzado hacia la portería enemiga, dispuesto a golpearles donde más les dolía, el marcador. Sin embargo, los dos defensas de equipo no estando dispuestos a ello, golpearon a Parker duramente y al ver que aún así continuaba, uno de ellos utilizó su stick para agarrarle el tobillo, mientras el otro le lanzó un rodillazo a la cara mientras este caía. El rodillazo hizo impacto rompiendo el caso y también la nariz del pobre Parker que de pronto se encontró tirado en el hielo sangrando copiosamente por un amasijo de carne que antes había sido su nariz.

El árbitro en esta ocasión pitó la falta y el defensa del rodillazo al igual que su compañero fue expulsado, el primero del partido y el segundo durante cinco minutos. Aquello no sirvió de mucho a los Osos polares, que vieron como su compañero era casado en camilla por el personal sanitario del partido. A su entrenador tampoco le sentó muy bien, por lo que sacó a los hermanos Murray y a Violet para equilibrar el partido. Y vaya si lo hicieron. Desde el primer momento ese trío defensivo demostró sus habilidades placando a cada jugador de los Tigres sin piedad. Lilly también placo a alguno pero sin embargo, les alcanzó el final de la primera parte sin que pudieran volver a marcar.

En la segunda parte, los Tigres sacaron a sus jugadores rápidos que no tardaron en anotar dos tantos ante la consternación del equipo. Lilly comprendió que su equipo estaba desconcentrado por la rabia que sentían por lo ocurrido con Parker y no jugaban con su habitual fluidez. Al terminar la segunda parte, todo el equipo parecía hundido y el propio entrenador parecía estar temblando de la ira, ya que tras marcar aquellos tantos, habían vuelto al juego sucio sin que el árbitro hiciera nada por detenerlo. Aquello había ocasionado moratones en todos los miembros, incluida Lilly quien había volado literalmente tras su encuentro con uno de los defensas enemigos. Incluso desde el hielo había podido oír la risa despectiva de su rival y la sarta de improperios y palabrotas que Joannie había soltado desde la grada. Aquel detalle la había hecho sonreír pero eso no significaba que fueran a ganar con ello. El entrenador parecía estar pensando lo mismo por lo que en cuanto entraron en el vestuario para descansar esos quince minutos, decidió hablar con sus jugadores.

"PERO QUE COÑO OS PASA? PARECEIS MONIGOTES! ES QUE YA NO SABEIS NI PLACAR? NOS ESTÁN MACHACANDO Y NO HACEIS NADA! PARA ESO TANTO ENTRENAMIENTO? EN QUE COÑO ESTÁIS PENSANDO" comenzó a gritar el entrenador mientras el resto del equipo bajaba la cabeza. "Y LUEGO QUÉ? OS BAJAIS LOS PANTALONES Y LES DEJAIS QUE OS PATEEN EL CULO?"

"Pero señor, no están jugando limpio" se quejó Cooper que trataba de verse bien el moratón que le estaba saliendo en las costillas. "Nos están machacando y luego lo de Parker. Solo quiero poder pillarles a solas y golpearlos hasta borrar sus sonrisas de mierda. Y el puñetero árbitro ni siquiera marca las faltas. COMO VAMOS A GANAR ASÍ?" terminó gritando Cooper frustrado por el comportamiento del árbitro.

"Pues jugando" respondió Lilly antes que el entrenador mientras atraía las miradas de sus compañeros de equipo. "No están jugando limpio y yo también quiero ir a ese maldito vestuario y romperles las piernas por lo que le han hecho a Parker, pero así solo acabaremos perdiendo. Es cierto que están jugando duro y que lo único que han hecho ha sido golpearnos como a sacos de boxeo, pero si los imitamos, solo perderemos tiempo y acabaran ganando. Si queremos borrarles esa sonrisa de la cara, debemos ganar y para ganar, debemos jugar en equipo."

"Sí, bueno, pero no nos dejan completar las jugadas" comentó Violet en voz baja mientras el resto del equipo tan solo asentía con la cabeza ya que todos se habían quedado mudos al oír hablar a Lilly de esa manera. El entrenador también se había quedado con la boca abierta mientras veía como la `Pequeña Lilly´ estaba dirigiendo y animando a un equipo que un minuto atrás estaba convencido de su derrota.

"Eso es fácil de resolver. Lo único que hay que hacer es marearles, y claro está, derribarlos." Añadió Lilly con una sonrisa malvada mientras veía la confusión en el resto del equipo. "El árbitro a demostrado que solo se fija en lo que ocurre con el disco, así que esto es lo que vamos a hacer."

El resto del descanso lo pasaron comentando la nueva estrategia y el entrenador acabó muy satisfecho de sus chicos. En general, el equipo era como una gran familia a excepción de Arnold y Bryan quienes no parecían haberse integrado pero que se adaptarían a las jugadas porque no querrían tener a todo el equipo encima. Así que el entrenador estaba bastante seguro de la efectividad de la nueva estrategia que habían creado en apenas diez minutos.

Nada más comenzar la última parte del partido, los Osos polares decidieron poner en acción su nueva estrategia. Lilly robó el disco del equipo contrario y se dirigió hacia la portería enemiga, y casi sonrió cuando comprobó que los dos enormes defensas se abalanzaban a por ella. Lo primero que sintió fue el golpe del primer defensa que se le había echado encima. Al ver que no caía a la primera, el segundo jugador se adelantó para arrebatarle el disco y pasárselo a su compañero que esperaba el disco. Lo que no esperaba era que Violet, que había seguido de cerca a Lilly, placara al defensa que salió volando por los aires para chocar con el compañero que lo estaba esperando.

Una vez que hubieron chocado, Dianne recuperó el disco y se abalanzó hacia la portería donde el resto de los defensas la placaron. Al ver como se le venía encima el resto del esquipo, Dianne pasó a Jasmine, quien teniendo vía libre, lanzó un potente cañonazo que llegó hasta el fondo de la red ante el júbilo y el estrepito de la gente allí reunida.

Aquello, tal y como Lilly había predicho, acabó con el entusiasmo del equipo contrario lo que los llevó a incrementar el juego duro. Sin embargo, los osos no estaban dispuestos a permitirles acabar con ellos como en la segunda parte. De modo que siguieron jugando como siempre esperando la oportunidad para empatar el partido. Y esa oportunidad llegó a los cinco minutos del segundo gol. El entrenados había bautizado la jugada como `el barrido´. Violet, Conrad, Michael y Lilly avanzaban como un bloque con Jackson y el disco en medio. Los cuatro primeros jugadores se dedicaban a despejar el camino mientras Jackson se mantenía con el disco hasta la portería. La estrategia funcionó sin problemas para consternación de los tigres. Al ver como ese muro defensivo se les venía encima, habían tratado de derribarlos lo que les había llevado a usar el movimiento patentado de Lilly, `la catapulta´. Al igual que había funcionado con Bryan el primer día que Lilly lo había mostrado, funcionó a la perfección con el equipo rival quien pronto se encontró con que la mitad de sus jugadores estaba volando por los aires mientras Jackson, sin nadie para detenerle, marcaba el tanto del empate.

Sin duda eso no les gustó a los tigres quienes la tomaron con Lilly. El entrenador no estaba dispuesto a que Lilly abandonara la pista como Parker, de modo que la hizo entrar en el banquillo y la sustituyó por Harry, quien nada más saltar a la pista, prometió a Lilly derribar a un par de tigres en su honor. Eso hizo que una sonrisa acudiera al rostro de la chica, quien se sentó en el banquillo a descansar. Buscó con la mirada su botellín de agua y lo encontró tirado en el suelo, por lo visto alguno de sus compañeros había salido con tanta prisa que lo había tumbado. Eso alegró aún más a Lilly ya que demostraba que el equipo estaba dispuesto a ganar y ya volvía a tener el espíritu de lucha por el que se les caracterizaba. Así que Lilly bebió sedienta de su botella mientras su atención se centraba una vez más en el juego que se desarrollaba delante de ella. Los tigres parecían estar perdiendo terreno, ya que sus faltas se estaban volviendo demasiado obvias como para ignorarlas y ya tenían a varios jugadores expulsados en la jaula.

A cinco minutos del final, el entrenador pensó que Lilly ya podía seguir así que la sacó a la pista. La rubia no dudó en lanzarse a la caza del disco y una vez que lo tuvo se lo pasó a Harry quien lo recibió sin problemas. Pero Lilly de pronto se sintió realmente mal. Un mareo se había apropiado de su cabeza haciendo que todo a su alrededor girara sin control. Tras unos angustiosos momentos en los que Lilly llegó a pensar que se desmallaría, los colores y sonidos volvieron y tras sacudir un poco la cabeza, Lilly se dispuso a continuar con el partido.

Harry había pasado el disco a Cooper, pero este no conseguía abrirse paso y los minutos se acababan. Al final, tomó la decisión y tras lanzarse contra el muro defensivo, pasó a Dianne, quien pasó a Jasmine quien golpeó el disco con todas sus ganas mientras era derribada. El disco por desgracia golpeó al portero y con la potencia rebotó hacia atrás. Pero nadie podía ir a por él, ya que estaban ocupados tratando de librarse de sus adversarios. Lilly trató de pasar la línea, pero los jugadores de su equipo y del contrario estaban en el suelo tratando de deshacerse del resto sin poder levantarse. Parecía que el partido acabaría en empate hasta que a Lilly se le ocurrió una idea. Había visto a Oliver y a Joannie hacerlo miles de veces y ella misma lo había hecho en alguna ocasión durante sus visitas a casa de sus abuelos. De modo que tomó carrerilla y con la velocidad que fue capaz de alcanzar, saltó.

Nadie en todo el estadio se esperaba ver a una de las jugadoras de hockey saltar a cuatro jugadores en el suelo con un salto tan artístico como el de cualquier patinador profesional. Lilly giró sobre sí misma para acabar justo al lado del disco, y mientras terminaba su vuelta, golpeó con el stick el inmóvil disco, el cual tomó velocidad y superó a la lentitud con la que el portero había intentado detenerlo y acabó en el fondo de la red junto al bramido del público quien enloquecido comprendió que los osos habían ganado el partido.

Las gradas parecieron venirse abajo y en cuanto el equipo fue capaz de levantarse, se lanzaron encima de Lilly quien aún no se creía que su idea hubiera funcionado y la derribaron entre abrazos y gritos de júbilo y alegría. En las gradas se podía oír a su afición gritando, y Lilly también vio como el resto del equipo se le echaba encima para felicitarla. Aquel momento sin duda resarcía a Lilly por el resto del mal día que había tenido. Habían ganado!

* * *

**Varias horas después:**

Lilly finalmente pudo salir del vestuario donde había estado más tiempo que de costumbre. Habían tardado mucho tiempo en calmarse y entre abrazos y felicitaciones, habían tardado más que de costumbre en volver a los vestuarios. Sin embargo, aunque Lilly no cabía en sí de gozo, por alguna razón que desconocía, estaba como atontada. El mareo que había sentido en la pista no había hecho más que aumentar y parecía que el sueño la invadía cada vez en más momentos amenazando con derribarla. Por un momento había creído que había sido el cansancio y los nervios que la habían agotado. Sin embargo, se había duchado con agua bien fría y aunque la había despejado ligeramente, lo cierto era que aún se sentía embotada y los sonidos no la llegaban con claridad.

Pero mientras andaba por el pasillo que la llevaría al pasillo principal y de ahí a la salida, le pareció ver una sombra en la parte más alejada de la pista. Había tardado tanto en la ducha y vestirse, que todo el mundo ya se había marchado, por lo que a Lilly le resultó extraño que alguien estuviera allí a esas horas. De modo que pensando que tal vez se había perdido, lo cual no era tan difícil tal y como ella había comprobado un par de veces, se dirigió hacia donde estaba la figura. La misteriosa sombra continuó andando sin percatarse la presencia de la rubia que se le acercaba cada vez más.

Lilly se sorprendió al reconocer a la figura después de que esta pasara por debajo de una de las luces. Era Nicole, la portera del esquipo y eterna admiradora de Jackson. Pero el resto de los jugadores ya se habían marchado a casa, de modo que qué hacía Nicole tan tarde y dirigiéndose a la parte antigua del edificio? La curiosidad pudo con Lilly quien se volvió más cuidadosa con sus pasos y la siguió hasta el final, donde sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa que se llevó.

Nicole acababa de juntarse con otras dos personas que Lilly reconoció en cuanto hablaron en la oscuridad.

"Llegas tarde" gruñó Bryan mientras encendía la pequeña bombilla que tenía a su espalda. "Ya creíamos que no llegabas"

"No digas tonterías" bufó Nicole con voz mosqueada. No parecía estar muy feliz de estar allí, lo que llevó a Lilly a mantenerse oculta para tratar de enterarse mejor del asunto. "Lo has traído?"

"Desde luego que si" respondió esta vez Arnold con petulancia mientras hacía una mueca que no pasó desapercibida para Lilly que estaba oculta detrás de unas cajas. "Has traído el dinero?"

"Sí" respondió Nicole mientras se sacaba un fajo de billetes de la chaqueta. Aquello le dio muy mala espina a Lilly y más cuando vio que los chicos le entregaban un bote de pastillas a la chica cuya mano temblaba ligeramente. "Aquí tenéis, cuatrocientos dólares."

"Muy bien. Me pregunto que pensarían los demás si supieran que su maravillosa portera está enganchada a los calmantes? Sobre todo con la regla del entrenador de no doparse."

"Yo no me dopo, solo los tomo por que los necesito" gritó Nicole mientras apretaba con fuerza el bote de pastillas que la acababan de entregar. "Y tampoco os burléis ni me amenacéis, que si yo estoy jodida por consumir, vosotros estáis más jodidos por traficar. Sé que no solo os dedicáis a pastillas calmantes. Acaso no usáis este lugar para trapicheos mayores? Creéis que soy idiota? Sé que en esas cajas tenéis al menos un alijo de heroína. Así que ni e os ocurra joderme."

"Has oído eso Arnold? La señorita se cree que nos puede intimidar" dijo Bryan de modo burlón mientras tomaba una cañería que había cerca de donde estaba. Lilly pudo ver como Nicole retrocedía ligeramente hacia atrás con el terror pintado en el rostro. "Crees que deberíamos dejarnos intimidar?"

"Yo creo que no" respondió Arnold mientras sacaba una navaja del pantalón y avanzaba hacia Nicole. Esta trató de darse la vuelta, pero Bryan llegó antes y la golpeó con el hierro que tenía en la mano.

Nicole se fue al suelo con un gemido de dolor y ese fue el momento en el que Lilly no aguantó más y salió de su escondite. No iba a permitir que esos dos le dieran una paliza a Nicole, a quien había tomado cariño durante todos los entrenamientos que habían tenido. Al principio Nicole había sido muy fría con Lilly porque estaba convencida de que iba tras Jackson, pero tras un enfrentamiento con Lilly en el que ella la aseguró que Jackson solo era como un hermano para ella, ambas habían acabado siendo buenas amigas. Y por ello Lilly no se iba a quedar mirando como aquellos tipos le daban una paliza.

"Dejadla en paz!" el grito de Lilly sobresaltó a los tres. Nicole levantó la mirada para observar a Lilly con una mezcla de miedo y alivio. Estaba claro que había comprendido que las cosas se estaban poniendo feas. Bryan y Arnold también se sorprendieron pero sus miradas pronto se transformaron en muecas crueles. Bryan seguía teniendo ganas de darle a Lilly una buena lección, y que mejor manera que con una cañería rota y una navaja? De modo que ninguno de los dos respondió al grito de Lilly, pero ambos se echaron encima de la chica que ya se lo esperaba.

* * *

La verdad era que su tío Lou no solo había sido periodista, durante su juventud, había sido uno de los campeones de kick-boxing del estado. Al no haber tenido hijos, había volcado todo su entusiasmo en su única sobrina y la había convertido en una pequeña réplica de sí mismo. Desde que Lilly era pequeña, pasaba las vacaciones de verano con sus abuelos, y el resto de las vacaciones en las que su madre estaba ocupada, Lilly volaba hasta Washington DC para encontrase con su tío. Su tío Lou Campbell era el denominado rebelde de la familia. Desde joven había desechado los intentos de su padre para seguir la tradición familiar de ser médico, y tras terminar el instituto, se había tomado un par de años sabáticos antes de iniciar la carrera de periodismo. Durante aquellos años, fue nombrado campeón de Kick boxing tres años seguidos y campeón estatal de motocross otros cinco.

A pesar de ser ambos sus pasiones, Lou comprendió que tendría que licenciarse para ganarse la vida, ya que su padre decidió no darle más dinero. Su madre había muerto un par de años después de darle a luz por lo que no recordaba nada de ella. Por lo tanto, el inteligente muchacho, volvió a la universidad con ayuda financiera de su hermana mayor, quien tras matricularse en derecho, se ganó toda la aprobación de su padre, y por suerte este no se enteró de que Heather estaba ayudando a su hermanito pequeño a volver a la universidad en una carrera en la que él jamás le habría permitido cursar.

Fuera como fuese, Lou Campbell se graduó con honores en su promoción y acabó como corresponsal extranjero en uno de los diarios más importantes del país. Viajaba constantemente, pero siempre encontraba la manera de tener libres las vacaciones que su adorada sobrina Lilly pasaba con él. Y durante esas vacaciones, le enseñaba todo lo que él consideraba que su sobrina debía saber para disfrutar de la vida. Después de que Lilly le confesara sus preferencias a los catorce, antes incluso que a su madre, Lou se llenó de orgullo al ver que Lilly confiaba tanto en él e incrementó las sesiones de auto defensa ya que al haber viajado tanto, sabía que la gente puede ser muy cruel con los que son diferentes. De ese modo, Lilly a los catorce años de edad, ya era capaz de tumbar a un adulto con una mano atada a la espalda y aquello llenaba de orgullo a Lou.

* * *

De modo que cuando esos chicos se lanzaron encima de Lilly, esta no dudó en defenderse. Una patada en el brazo de Bryan y otra al estómago de Arnold, la aseguraron que ninguno de los dos la atacara con sus respectivas armas ya que al caer las habían perdido. Sin embargo eso no fue suficiente como para dejarlos fuera de combate y apenas tardaron en levantarse. Lilly cada vez se sentía más mareada e incluso tenía nauseas que la desorientaban aún más. Por el rabillo del ojo, Lilly comprobó que Nicole seguía donde la habían derribado sin moverse, seguramente en estado de shock.

"Nicole, ve a pedir ayuda, VAMOS!" los gritos de Lilly parecieron ayudarla a despertar y tras incorporarse, salió corriendo mientras tomaba su móvil del bolsillo, con un poco de suerte llamaría a la policía y pronto el asunto estaría solucionado.

"Maldita puta, crees que te vas a librar de mí?" preguntó Bryan furioso mientras volvía tomar la tubería en su mano. "Te voy a dar una lección que no olvidaras mientras vivas. Si es que vives" recalcó Bryan dejando claro que aquello iba a acabar peor que el rosario de la aurora.

Lilly en circunstancias normales, no habría tenido problemas en deshacerse de esos dos payasos incluso con las manos atadas a la espalda. Sin embargo, en ese momento se sentía tan mal que incluso dudaba ser capaz de mantenerse consciente. Era como si su cuerpo hubiera decidido ponerse a dormir sin avisar al cerebro. Sentía todo el cuerpo dormido y sin apenas sensibilidad. Por lo que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento, echar a correr. Sus piernas no parecían querer cooperar con el resto de su pensamientos pero de alguna manera la adrenalina y su instinto de supervivencia decidieron que sacarla de allí era la mejor opción por lo que pronto se vio corriendo mientras esos dos bastardos la perseguían con intenciones no muy santas.

Lo primero que el cerebro de Lilly comprobó era que corriendo así no iba a conseguir escaparse, ya que los chicos a pesar de no estar tan motivados como ella, corrían muy rápido y Lilly ya sentía que se le estaban doblando las rodillas. De modo que en cuanto vio una puerta abierta a su derecha, se coló por ella, para ir a dar a una oscura habitación que no tenía interruptor o al menos Lilly no lo encontró. Por suerte eso era lo que Lilly necesitaba en ese momento así que buscó un hueco donde esconderse, y tras encaramarse a algo que parecía un andamio con barras y paneles de hierro, Lilly trató de agacharse una vez que logró encaramarse en lo alto. Por lo visto, había mantas o colchones ahí arriba lo que hacía su estancia de lo más cómoda. Aquello unido a el sueño que parecía adueñarse de su ser hizo que casi se durmiera, pero el miedo y la adrenalina la mantuvieron en un estado consciente.

Pronto escuchó como la puerta por la que había entrado, se habría de una patada y de cómo dos sombras se introducían en la habitación. La suerte por fin hizo aparición en ese desafortunado día, haciendo que los chicos tampoco encontraran el interruptor. Sin embargo, la suerte tan caprichosa como el viento, decidió complicarle más la vida a Lilly. Una pequeña ráfaga de viento que se coló tras abrir la puerta, hizo que parte del polvo que había acumulado en aquella habitación, se levantara haciendo que Lilly estornudara varias veces con fuerza. Aquello fue todo lo que los chicos necesitaron antes de encaramarse a aquella extraña estructura donde Lilly se había ocultado y se lanzaron encima de ella como alimañas.

Al menos la falta de luz hizo que ninguno de los dos viera muy bien en la oscuridad, de modo que no acertaron de pleno en el bulto que era el cuerpo de Lilly. La rubia sin embargo, si había tenido tiempo para ajustar sus ojos a la oscuridad, de modo que respondió de forma más precisa a sus atacantes. Pronto los forcejeos aumentaron hasta que un ruido los sobresaltó. Uno de los dos había golpeado a Lilly en la cara y esta al intentar retroceder había golpeado algo con la cabeza. Algo que parecía una palanca y que hizo que la estructura sobre la que estaban se moviera hacia delante. Tras los primeros segundos en los que se aseguraron de que la estructura siguiera estable, reanudaron de modo simultaneo la lucha siendo Lilly la que estaba en desventaja.

No obstante, la rubia deportista no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer sin pelar, de modo que reunió sus fuerzas en el puño derecho y golpeó con todas sus ganas a uno de los bultos que trataba de golpear su cabeza. El golpe resultó certero y uno de los dos cuerpos calló a un lado aturdido y por alguna razón hizo que la estructura en la que estaban aumentara de velocidad. Para la sorpresa de ambos, la estructura no golpeó la pared, si no que continuó por lo que parecía ser un pasillo que pronto se iluminó. Y cuando la luz los cegó ninguno de los dos pudo evitar el gesto de taparse los ojos durante un momento. Y tras ese momento, Lilly comprendió varias cosas. La primera era que el chico que tenía encima y que había estado golpeándola con ganas era Bryan, por lo que el chico al que había noqueado era Arnold que por suerte había dejado caer la navaja. La segunda cosa que descubrió era que el colchón de la plataforma en la que se había guarecido, era en realidad el asiento de la máquina para alisar el hielo de la pista, por lo que la palanca que Lilly había accionado con la cabeza había sido el freno de mano, y sobre lo que Arnold había caído, era el acelerador. Lilly no estaba muy segura en qué momento habían arrancado la máquina, pero lo que si vio era que la pista de hielo sobre la que estaban en ese momento se acababa y tal y como estaba encajada con un chico ajeno del peligro que corrían, era imposible que pudiera frenar la máquina a tiempo. Todo aquello se registró en su mente en apenas un segundo y pudo ver como la cara de Bryan mutaba del odio a la comprensión y de ahí al horror unos segundos después de ello y ambos cerraron los ojos para prepararse para el choque que sin duda se avecinaba.

Lilly había visto muchas veces a esa máquina en acción en muchas pistas de hielo diferentes y jamás le había parecido que pudiera tomar velocidad suficiente como para poder crear daños a la estructura de una pista de hielo. Ese día Lilly pudo comprobar lo equivocada que estaba. La máquina impactó contra la barrera de plástico y continuó adelante hasta que las gradas la detuvieron. El golpe fue lo suficientemente grande como para derrumbar parte de la pista e impactar contra las gradas derrumbando también parte de ellas. Ante la magnitud del impacto, tanto Bryan como ella salieron disparados para aterrizar en el suelo, y Lilly supo que de ahí ya no se movía. Los ojos le pesaban y el ruido que oyó a continuación la tranquilizó ya que podía oír las sirenas de la policía y como mucha gente llegaba a su lado mientras alguien gritaba pidiendo una ambulancia. Y aquello trajo una sonrisa a su rostro porque estaba segura de que lo peor ya había pasado. No podía estar más equivocada, ya que lo peor aún estaba por llegar.

"**Tan tan tan… Qué pasará? Qué ocurrirá con Lilly? Tendréis que esperar al próximo capítulo para averiguarlo. No sé cuanto tardaré en escribirlo, porque últimamente las musas de la inspiración me han estado esquivando, pero lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas. Sé que Miley no ha salido en este capítulo, pero pronto aparecerá tanto que os aburriréis de ella y todo, prometido. En fin, espero que os haya gustado y como siempre ****gracias por leer y ya sabéis que todos los comentarios, sugerencias o amenazas de muerte serán bien recibidas. Hasta la próxima"**


	6. Tratos con el diablo

"**Una vez más os traigo la continuación de esta historia. He sido más lenta que las últimas veces, porque no me terminaba de quedar bien. Finalmente la historia ha quedado así y espero de todo corazón que os guste. Gracias por leerlo."**

"**Como siempre, Hannah Montana así como sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Disney. Lo que escribo lo hago por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro."**

Cap. 5 "**TRATOS CON EL DIABLO"**

Joannie observaba con ternura y preocupación la forma durmiente de Lilly Truscott. Después de que el técnico de la ambulancia la dijera que no podía montar con ella en el vehículo, la pelirroja muchacha ni corta ni perezosa, había armado un escándalo y se había identificado como la hermana de la rubia. Y a pesar de que era evidente que el enfermero de la ambulancia no se lo había creído, su compañero había asentido dejando un sitio para que la preocupada chica entrara en la ambulancia.

Oliver, Sarah y ella habían estado esperando en la cafetería de la pista a que Lilly hiciera su aparición. Después de todos los abrazos colectivos que la rubia había recibido en el hielo, el trío de amigos estaba deseoso de poder abrazar a la jugadora. Joannie había notado que Lilly estaba un poco ida cuando se había dirigido hacia las duchas, pero se imaginó que solo era cansancio. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, la pelirroja no podía evitar preocuparse por Lilly, la cual todavía no había dado señales de vida. Y fue en ese momento en el que una histérica Nicole había entrado en la ya vacía cafetería agarrada a su teléfono móvil como si le fuera la vida en ello y balbuceando algo de un ataque. Joannie no había tardado ni un suspiro en llegar al lado de la histérica portera, y tras un rápido interrogatorio seguido de un par de bofetadas que consiguieron serenar lo suficiente a la histérica chica, habían conseguido comprender lo que pasaba, y tras dejar a Sarah a cargo de explicárselo a las autoridades así como de cuidar a la portera que parecía estar a punto de desmallarse, Joannie y Oliver marcharon hacia donde Nicole les había indicado, dispuestos a ayudar.

Su sorpresa no había tenido límites cuando habían oído un estruendo enorme en la parte de la pista de hockey hacia la que se dirigieron como alma que lleva el diablo. Ninguno de los dos había podido reprimir el grito de angustia al ver a Lilly tirada en el suelo y cubierta de sangre y poco más o menos inconsciente. Por suerte, la policía había sido rápida y la ambulancia tan solo estaba un poco más alejada ya que había sido avisada debido al partido que se había jugado esa misma noche. Los médicos se habían adueñado tanto de Lilly como de los otros dos chicos que tampoco estaban en mucho mejor estado. Aquello había hecho que un sentimiento de satisfacción naciera en los dos amigos al ver como su `pequeña romeo´ había podido apañárselas sin muchos problemas con aquel par. Sin embargo, en cuanto habían limpiado la sangre de sus heridas y Joannie había podido ver la verdadera situación en la que se encontraba Lilly, esa satisfacción se había convertido en rabia mal contenida.

Entre los golpes que se había llevado esa mañana y los que Bryan y Arnold la habían otorgado, la cara de Lilly estaba bastante maltratada al igual que el resto del cuerpo. Por suerte no había nada roto y tras pasar la noche en observación, se le daría el alta para que se fuera a casa. En vista de la madre de Lilly no estaba en la ciudad, Joannie confiaba en que la otra chica se quedara en su casa mientras se recuperaba. Pero para ello tenía que hablar con Lilly primero.

"Joannie?" la voz débil de Lilly sacó a la pelirroja del trance en el que se había sumido. "Dónde estoy?"

"Estás en el hospital boba," respondió Joannie con una gran sonrisa y aliviada al ver que había recuperado el conocimiento. "los médicos han dicho que no tienes nada roto. Te golpeaste fuertemente la cabeza y por eso te van a mantener la noche en observación, pero mañana ya podrás salir de aquí. Sé que tu madre está en Boston, y como no tenía su número no la he podido avisar. Así que si me lo das, la informaré y listo."

"No es necesario" negó Lilly mientras se incorporaba lentamente de la cama con la ayuda de Joannie que la miraba sin creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. "Lo de esta semana era realmente importante, y además tu misma has dicho que no tengo nada. Mañana saldré del hospital y como si nada. No vamos a hacer que cancele su reunión y viaje desde Boston para nada. No crees?"

"Bueno, supongo" murmuró Joannie mientras examinaba a Lilly con ojo crítico. "Sin embargo hace falta la presencia de un adulto para que te den el alta, así que me imagino que se lo pediré a mi madre. Ha hablado con el médico y se ha hecho cargo de todo. Ahora está abajo, ha ido a por café. Nos has tenido muy preocupadas, sabes?"

"Lo siento" murmuró Lilly mientras era invadida por la gratitud . Desde que había conocido a la madre de Joannie hacía poco más de un año, había sido aceptada en la familia Palumbo como una más. Catherine, la madre de la pelirroja, enseguida había abrazado a Lilly y la había dado la bienvenida a la familia. Y dado que Heather viajaba mucho por cuestiones de trabajo, la madre de Joannie se había convertido en una segunda madre para ella. Y el saber que en ese momento estaba allí y que incluso había hablado con el médico, la producía un gran consuelo.

"No te preocupes, no ha sido culpa tuya." respondió Joannie mientras un ruido en la puerta atrajo su atención. Fue entonces cuando vio al policía uniformado en la puerta. "Escucha Lil´s la policía está aquí. Quieren que declares y des tu versión de los echos, por lo visto han encontrado un buen alijo de droga y medicamentos ilegales y quieren saber tu versión. Esperaré fuera de acuerdo? O prefieres hacerlo mañana? Si te duele mucho la cabeza…"

"No tranquila, estoy bien." la aseguró Lilly mientras invitaba al policía a entrar en la habitación con un gesto de la mano. "Pase por favor" El oficial pasó a la habitación mientras que Joannie salía por la puerta con una mirada de preocupación en ella. El policía cerró la puerta y luego se sentó dispuesto a escuchar a Lilly.

En apenas media hora, Lilly ya se lo había contado todo y después de aquello el hombre se retiró silenciosamente mientras daba paso a la cara preocupada de Joannie. Lilly la tranquilizó con un gesto mientras dejaba que el cansancio la volviera a invadir y la permitiera dormirse sin ánimo de despertarse en un futuro próximo.

* * *

Tres días después Lilly ya estaba lista para morirse de aburrimiento. Catherine la había acogido en su casa y la había tratado como a una auténtica enferma y no la permitía ni levantarse por su cuenta, siempre había algún miembro de la familia cerca por si acaso. La mayor parte de los moratones , así como la hichazón más grave, habían desaparecido tras 48 horas, y la rubia ya se sentía en plena forma, aunque la familia Palumbo, parecía disentir en esa afirmación, y seguían prohibiendola incluso andar sin ayuda. Lilly no entendía eso, ya que no había recibido ningún golpe en las piernas, y lo que al principio le había parecido de lo más tierno, ahora resultaba exasperante. Ella no era chica para estar quieta, siempre tenía que hacer algo para gastar el exceso de energía pero Catherine no parecía comprender eso. No obstante Lilly no estaba dispuesta a protestar mucho por dos razones. La primera era que ella también quería mucho a la familia de Joannie y le parecía de desagradecidos quejarse después de todo lo que habían hecho por ella. Y la segunda razón era porque le había costado mucho convencer a la madre de Joannie para que no avisara a su madre de lo que la había pasado. Y aunque en el principio Catherine había sido más que reluctante, al final había cedido, convencida de que llamar a Heather en ese momento solo serviría para preocuparla innecesariamente.

Además, había llamado a Heather desde el hospital, pero su secretaria la había asegurado que era imposible contactar con ella en ese momento. De modo que a pesar de que la madre de Joannie había insistido con sus llamadas, no parecía haber manera de contactar con Heather. Así que aunque a Catherine le hubiera gustado avisar a la madre de Lilly, esto habría sido prácticamente imposible ya que la madre de Lilly estaba prácticamente ilocalizable; pero la rubia jugadora se negaba a correr riesgos, a fin de cuentas por todos era sabido que para una madre decidida, no hay nada imposible.

Estando las cosas así, Lilly solo podía continuar aburrida o al menos lo estaba hasta que la pelirroja apareció ese día tras terminar su entrenamiento como todos los días.

"Como estás romeo?" Joannie llegaba seca de modo que se encaminó hacia la cocina para tomarse uno de los batidos de frutas que por lo visto la habían recomendado tomar. "Byron te manda saludos, se nota que te echa de menos."

"Ya bueno, no es el único." murmuró Lilly desde el sofá mientras Joannie se acercaba para sentarse a su lado. Como no podía salir de la casa de los Palumbo, tampoco podía pasear a Byron, de modo que Joannie tras los entrenamientos pasaba por el piso para pasear al cánido y darle de cenar. Sarah se encargaba del paseo matutino así como de su desayuno mientras que Oliver cubría el turno de la comida. Los tres se habían repartido las tareas para mantener bien cuidado al peludo amigo y por eso Lilly aún los quería más si eso era posible. "Alguna novedad en el instituto?"

"Lo cierto es que si." el tono de Joannie había cambiado de divertido a preocupado y aquello hizo que Lilly se incorporara y la mirara a la cara. "Esta mañana he sido llamada al despacho del director. Saben que te estás quedando conmigo y me han pedido que te comunique que mañana debes reunirte con ellos en el despacho del director para discutir ciertos detalles de lo ocurrido."

"Ellos?" preguntó Lilly desconcertada mientras veía como la pelirroja se removía algo incomoda en su asiento. "Quienes son ellos?"

"El sub-director Vince y el entrenador también estaban presentes."

"Por qué? Ha pasado algo más?"

"No que yo sepa. Tu ausencia ha sido justificada como enfermedad y Arnold y Bryan están en un asunto familiar. Sabías que son primos?"

"No, no lo sabía." murmuró Lilly preocupada por los acontecimientos del próximo día. "Sabes de qué se trata?"

"Esta vez no tengo ni idea, solo te puedo decir que el entrenador parecía molesto, el sub-director nervioso y el director risueño. Sea lo que sea ten cuidado. Y ahora será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama, mañana tenemos un duro día por delante.

Lilly no pudo más que asentir mientras se iba a la cama. La familia de su amiga tenía cuarto de invitados así que no habían tenido inconvenientes en cedérselo de inmediato. Lilly estaba cómodamente instalada a pesar de que extrañaba su cuarto a pesar de poseerlo tan solo desde hacía un año. Al día siguiente tenía una reunión que por algún motivo no la daba buena espina así que lo mejor era dormir para estar descansada. Y como era costumbre desde hacía una semana, no pudo dejar de ver unos ojos azules que no paraban de mirarla.

* * *

_Lilly estaba en una campa de verde prado tumbada tranquilamente al sol mientras disfrutaba de la brisa. Su cabeza se encontraba apoyada en el regazo de alguien a quien Lilly no conseguía ver._

"_Estás cómoda cariño?" una voz aterciopelada y que hacía que Lilly se estremeciera preguntó al oído de la rubia que no pudo evitar temblar al sentir el cálido aliento de aquella chica. _

"_Si mucho" respondió Lilly con una sonrisa mientras abría los ojos para ver a Miley Stewart sonriéndola dulcemente. _

"_Me alegro" respondió Miley mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para depositar un ardiente beso en Lilly, quien estaba como atontada por ello. "Hmm me encanta como saben tus labios, y me encanta tu sonrisa. Te quiero Lilly."_

"_Yo también te quiero" le aseguró tiernamente Lilly mientras se incorporaba para volver a besar a Miley. La castaña se recostó ligeramente sobre el verde prado mientras Lilly se echaba encima suyo sin romper el contacto con sus labios. Miley llevó una de las manos que la habían estado sujetando erguida, hacia el cuello de la rubia para asegurarse de profundizar el beso todo lo que pudiera mientras su otra mano se deslizaba sigilosamente hacia la parte delantera de la camisa blanca que Lilly llevaba puesta._

_Lilly ahogó un gemido de sorpresa y otro de placer mientras se tumbaba por completo sobre la otra chica y sentía como la castaña deslizaba la mano por debajo de la camisa y el sujetador para tomar firmemente uno de sus pechos. Con apenas un poco de fricción, Miley consiguió que los pezones de Lilly se erigieran en todo su esplendor y aquello hizo que Lilly gimiera un poco más alto. La rubia enseguida comenzó a notar como su ropa interior se empapaba sin que pudiera ni quisiera hacer nada por evitarlo. De pronto Miley pareció ser poseída por una fuerza desconocida porque de un movimiento brusco e inesperado, arrancó la camisa de la rubia y se deshizo de su sujetador mientras tumbaba a la sorprendida y excitada Lilly para quedarse encima suyo._

"_Te gusta esto, cielo?" preguntó con voz melosa Miley mientras se inclinaba para besar el pecho de Lilly una y otra vez. Después levantó un poco la cabeza para acto seguido sacar la lengua y recorrer con ella el contorno de los pechos y de los pezones de la rubia que había comenzado a no disimular los pequeños gritos de placer. Después de juguetear durante unos minutos con los pechos de Lilly, la castaña alzó la cabeza para poder besar una vez más a Lilly y después recorrer su cuello con ansia y maestría._

_Todo aquello estaba volviendo loca a Lilly quien cada vez se retorcía un poco más tratando de que Miley fuera a donde ella la necesitaba. Miley finalmente pareció captar la idea porque se desplazó con una deliberada lentitud hacia el estomago mordiendo y lamiendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso para acabar dedicándose a jugar con el ombligo de la rubia, la cual se estaba desesperando con esa dulce tortura. Cuando Miley alcanzó el extremo de los vaqueros que la rubia llevaba, decidió parar y volver a subir para besar los labios entreabiertos de Lilly. La rubia ya no pudo aguantar más aquella tortura, de modo que tomando suavemente a la castaña por los hombros, la volteó hacia un lado mientras esta vez, era ella quien estaba encima. Miley lejos de parecer confusa o molesta, exhibía una sonrisa sexy y dulce que parecía más una invitación que una reclamación por lo que había hecho. Lilly viendo que Miley tenía mucha ropa, decidió solucionar el asunto con sus propias manos. La camisa que Miley llevaba era de las de corchete que se abren de un tirón así que Lilly decidió hacer precisamente eso, arrancarle la camisa de un fuerte tirón, tras el cual se llevó la agradable sorpresa de que Miley no llevaba sujetador y aquello la volvió loca. Usó su lengua para recorrer a Miley por completo, mientras que la castaña se dedicaba a elevar sus caderas tratando de conseguir el ansiado contacto contra el centro de Lilly. Los shorts que llevaba Miley, no parecían ser suficientes para evitar que Lilly se diera cuenta de lo húmeda que estaba la castaña y aquello solo sirvió para conseguir que la rubia se emocionara aún más. Y por ello, comenzó a mordisquear los pezones de Miley que también parecía haberse vuelto loca, ya que no paraba de retorcerse y de gimotear._

"_Oh, Lilly" comenzó a gemir Miley mientras Lilly deslizaba su mano derecha hacia los shorts que ya parecían estar calados. "Oh Lilly te necesito"_

"_Yo también Miles, te quiero" comenzó a gemir Lilly mientras aumentaba la presión que estaban haciendo sobre sus pechos. Miley a su vez elevó la pierna derecha para asegurarse de contactar con el necesitado centro de la rubia._

"_Oh Miley, no pares por favor" gimió Lilly al notar como el muslo de la otra chica se apretaba contra su necesitado centro aumentando la presión y haciendo que el sentimiento de placer se extendiera por su cuerpo._

"_Lilly, Lilly…" aquello sí que era raro, porque de pronto la voz de Miley estaba cambiando y por mucho que Lilly tratara desesperadamente de seguir mirándola, lo cierto es que cada vez estaba más borrosa. _"Lilly vamos, es hora de levantarse. Vamos dormilona."

"Qué… cómo? Qué pasa?" comenzó a balbucear Lilly al comprobar que toda la escena desaparecía, para dar paso a un cuarto de lo más conocido y a la propietaria de la voz, aún más conocida. Lo siguiente que sintió fue dolor y la certeza de que acababa de aterrizar en el suelo. "Auch!"

"Vamos Lilly o de lo contrario llegarás tarde a la reunión con el director. Sigues dormida?" preguntó Joannie desde la puerta mientras se terminaba de colocar el cinto. "Pero que haces en el suelo?"

"Me he caído al despertarme" gruñó Lilly de mala gana mientras abría los ojos y miraba con resentimiento a una pelirroja que la miraba perpleja. "Por desgracia me has despertado demasiado pronto."

"Ohh? Es que acaso romeo estaba teniendo un buen sueño y se lo he interrumpido?" preguntó con tono de burla la pelirroja mientras hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no reírse de la cara de tristeza de la rubia. "Tan bueno era?"

"Ni te lo imaginas" murmuró Lilly mientras se incorporaba y lanzaba una almohada a la pelirroja que no había aguantado más y que se había echado a reír. Desde luego, Lilly había comenzado a odiar ese día y no había hecho más que empezar. Siendo así, la rubia muchacha no quería ni imaginarse cómo iba a ser el resto del día.

* * *

Tras un copioso desayuno por cortesía de Catherine y tras un viaje algo movido en el autobús del colegio, Lilly se encontró enfrente de la puerta del despacho del director con Sarah, Oliver y Joannie a su lado dándola los últimos consejos y ánimos.

"No sé lo que está pasando, pero ten cuidado ahí dentro, vale? Tú recuerda que no tienes nada que temer y que tu madre tiene la reputación de una abogada que se come literalmente a la competencia, de modo que tranquila. A fin de cuentas lo que más les duele es tener mala publicidad. De acuerdo? Suerte y a por ellos." dijo Joannie mientras daba un abrazo a Lilly, la cual ya no sabía si tenía una reunión o si le tocaba ir a la guerra. Las cosas no podían estar tan mal, no?

"Bueno Lilly suerte y recuerda que estamos contigo. Mi madre es parte de la junta directiva así que si tienes que mencionar a alguien ni te lo pienses, déjales bien claro que tienes nuestro apoyo. He hablado esta mañana con mi madre sobre esta reunión y también parece creer que es una encerrona, así que recuerda, contra ese director, demuestra arrogancia. Es la mejor manera de salir indemne." La aconsejó Sarah con una sonrisa dejando a Lilly asombrada. Desde cuando Sarah, la amante de la tranquilidad y el pacifismo, aconsejaba pelear y ser arrogante? El mundo que Lilly conocía estaba desapareciendo ante sus ojos tan rápido que Lilly se preguntaba si no seguiría soñando. Sin embargo, el no ver a una Miley Stewart semidesnuda y con la mirada de una gata en celo, le aseguraba un 90% el estar despierta. A fin de cuentas, desde que había conocido a esa diosa de cabello castaño y ojos azules, no había estado sola en ninguno de sus sueños.

"Lilly, yo no tengo idea de actitudes delante de los directores o padres en juntas que te puedan ser de ayuda, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa, ahí estaré. Y si necesitas que alguien arme un revuelo con carteles y huelgas, soy tu hombre." Afirmó orgulloso Oliver mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza. Se debía sentir mal al ver que no podía aconsejar a Lilly o ayudarla con sus contactos, pero el muchacho quería dejarle claro a su `hermanita´ que haría lo que fuera necesario para ayudarla. Lilly una vez más se sintió agradecida de tenerlos a los tres a su lado.

"Gracias chicos, pero no creo que sea para tanto. No hace falta que os preocupéis, al fin y al cabo, soy hija de abogada. Discutir y embaucar es algo hereditario" bromeó Lilly con una sonrisa tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que en realidad sentía. Una mirada circular la aseguró que aunque Oliver y Sarah parecían creérselo, Joannie había sido capaz de ver a través de su pequeña farsa. Sin embargo lejos de decir nada, la pelirroja sonrió de modo alentador a Lilly y eso hizo que la chica rubia se sintiera mucho mejor. Ya era hora de enfrentarse a lo que sea que pasara, de modo que tomando aire y llenándose de un valor que estaba muy lejos de sentir y con una desagradable sensación en la boca del estomago, Lilly llamó a la puerta tratando de conseguir que sus manos no temblaran. Realmente tenía un mal presentimiento a cerca de esa misteriosa reunión.

"Adelante!" se oyó la voz del director desde dentro lo que hizo que Lilly pasara tras lanzar la última mirada a los otros tres. "Ah Truscott, veo que es usted puntual, muy bien. Pase y cierre la puerta por favor."

"Si señor" Lilly hizo lo que le decían y tras cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, se permitió observar a loa presentes. Tal y como Joannie la había informado, estaban allí reunidos el director, el sub-director y el entrenador y a pesar de que ninguno de los dos últimos parecía estar feliz o cómodo, el director lucía una inquietante sonrisa.

"Muy bien, siéntese Truscott, tenemos que hablar." Le indicó el director con un movimiento de la mano y la chica no tuvo más remedio que obedecer mientras se sentaba desconfiada en la silla que le había señalado. "Bueno, empecemos por el principio. La policía ya nos ha informado de lo sucedido en el recinto de la señorita Vannilouska así como a las drogas que fueron encontradas. En pocas palabras, los señores Atwood la han acusado de traficar con ellos.

"SERÁ UNA BROMA!" gritó Lilly en cuanto comprendió las noticias que la estaban dando. Junto con el grito se incorporó de un salto y derribando la silla en la que se había sentado. "NO CREERÁN EN SERIO QUE YO…"

"Ese es el motivo por el que estamos aquí señorita Truscott, de modo que deje de armar un numerito y siéntese y deje de gritar." respondió de manera hiriente el director mientras una sonrisa de hiena acudía a su rostro. "Desde luego que habrá consecuencias por sus acciones, y me temo que debo comunicarle su expulsión de este centro con efecto inmediato."

"Es una broma?" aquella última noticia había hecho que el mundo de Lilly se tambaleara mientras notaba como el oxigeno la faltaba. El director, lejos de parecer simpático o arrepentido, se arrellanó aún más en su sillón con una expresión de felicidad.

"En absoluto señorita Truscott, es mi deber como director deshacerme de las `malas hiervas´ de este centro cuya dirección me ha sido entregada. Además de ser acusada de traficar con drogas, he recibido quejas por parte del alumnado sobre su conducta violenta, de modo que mi decisión es irrevocable. Queda usted expulsada de este centro con efecto inmediato. Tal incidente quedará reflejado en su historial académico y no me extrañaría pensar que no pueda ingresar en ningún centro que merezca la pena y menos conseguir un buen trabajo. Tal vez esto le enseñe la valiosa lección sobre las decisiones erróneas y sus consecuencias."

La sonrisa de satisfacción del director decía claramente que no lo sentía en absoluto y aquello enfureció aún más a Lilly pero prefirió guardar silencio y tranquilizarse como siempre la habían enseñado. En ese momento tenía que ser lista y no dejarse llevar por sus emociones así que respiró un par de veces mientras miraba una vez más a su alrededor. Su madre siempre la había enseñado que lo más importante para un abogado así como para los policías, era saber leer el lenguaje corporal, ya que con ello las personas dicen más de lo que les gustaría. De modo que sin prestar atención al director que había comenzado con un discurso sobre lo avergonzado que tenía al centro y un montón de patrañas más, Lilly se fijó en el entrenador y en el sub-director. Ambos estaban tensos y sus ojos la evitaban mirando al frente y sin cruzarlos con ella ni una sola vez. Parecían dos niños que tienes prohibido hacer algo y que tienen miedo a que les pillen. Y fue entonces cuando Lilly comprendió que eso debía ser, el director les había prohibido ayudarla, pero por que prohibir eso si no había manera de ayudarla? A no ser que este caso no fuera tan evidente y contundente como el director había querido dar a entender. Y había otro detalle que molestaba a Lilly y era que mientras a ella la había tratado como a una criminal, los nombres de Bryan y Arnold Atwood los pronunciaba casi con reverencia. O al menos sus apellidos, de modo que tal vez era hora de callar al emocionado director.

"De modo que deberá vaciar su taquilla al salir de esta oficina y…" el director seguía hablando felizmente sin que le importara como se sentía la chica que tenía delante, y aquello terminó de decidir a Lilly, era hora de ser arrogante.

"Me parece que no… Frank" dijo Lilly tras observar en la placa del escritorio del director en la que ponía claramente `**Director Frank Grames**´. A juzgar por la expresión del director, ningún otro alumno se había dirigido a él con ese tono o de esa manera. Por el rabillo del ojo Lilly pudo observar como una pequeña sonrisa nacía en el serio rostro del entrenador y aquello la dio ánimos para seguir.

"Como dice?" definitivamente nadie le había hablado así nunca y aún no era capaz de reponerse, de modo que Lilly lo aprovechó para continuar.

"He dicho que no Frank, no voy a recoger mis cosas porque no voy a ser expulsada." explicó Lilly con una sonrisa mientras se arrellanaba más en su silla mientras que su normalmente feliz expresión mutaba en una mirada astuta y lobuna. " Y te voy a explicar por qué. No voy a ser expulsada por la simple razón de que no hay ni habrá pruebas. Ambos sabemos que la policía ni siquiera ha tenido en cuenta esa posibilidad, ya que tengo varios testigos para razonar el motivo de mi estancia así como la de la pelea. De modo que si yo fuera usted y realmente quisiera ayudar a sus benefactores, los señores Atwood, les aconsejaría no tratar de ensuciar mi nombre. Mi madre como ya sabrán, no solo es abogada renombrada de uno de los mejores bufetes de abogados de este país si no que ella misma es conocida como `_tiburón blanco_´. Una vez que agarra una pieza ya no la suelta y eso cuando el tema ni siquiera le importa. Que cree que pasará si tiene que tomar un caso donde quieren implicar a su única hija con un cargo de tráfico de drogas? Y de verdad cree que cualquier jurado tomará la palabra de dos traficantes pillados con las manos en la masa por la chica a la que ahora acusan? Eso no tiene ninguna base y ambos lo sabemos."

"Bueno eso no es…" Lilly no estaba dispuesta a permitir que la interrumpieran por lo que tomó el siguiente cartucho que disponía y se decidió a usarlo.

"Aún no he terminado" y con aquella simple frase Lilly fue capaz de callar al director que hasta hacía diez minutos parecía tan seguro de sí mismo. "Transmítales de mi parte a Bryan y a Arnold el mensaje que les tengo. Si son listos y a mí no me meten en ningún lío, mi madre no será la abogada que se encargará de acusarlos desde tráfico de drogas hasta intento de asesinato así como agresión con arma blanca pasando por intimidación y un montón de cosas más que seguro que se le ocurren. Estoy convencida de que mi madre puede hacerles vida imposible y en este momento, no creo que eso sea precisamente lo que necesitan, teniendo en cuenta de todo lo que les van a acusar." Y con esto, Lilly sabía que había ganado, pero era mejor dejar las cosas bien claras. "Y respecto a su decisión de expulsarme me ha parecido precipitada como poco. No teniendo pruebas necesarias de mi implicación y teniendo en cuenta mi historial académico, su decisión me parece absurda a más no poder y eso demuestra su falta de perspectiva. Por ese motivo, me voy a asegurar de informar a la señora _Vandervall _de su conducta así como de sus modales y estoy segura que estará encantada de incluir este asunto en el orden del día de la próxima reunión la cual si no estoy equivocada, se realizará muy pronto. Así que no me sorprendería si el próximo mes usted ya no ocupara el sillón al que parece estar tan apegado."

"Yo, yo…" el director parecía estar teniendo problemas para continuar con la conversación y Lilly no estaba dispuesta a permitírselo.

"Le aconsejo que telefonee inmediatamente al abogado de Arnold y Bryan y le informe de la situación. Estoy segura que si es listo, coincidirá con mi decisión." terminó Lilly sonriendo mientras veía como el rostro del director se mantenía de un color pálido que no tenía que ser bueno para la salud. "Y ahora si me disculpa, los médicos me han aconsejado descanso durante esta semana así que con permiso. Tal vez esto le enseñe la valiosa lección sobre las decisiones erróneas y sus consecuencias." Terminó burlonamente Lilly repitiendo las palabras del propio director.

Y con toda la dignidad de la que pudo echar mano, se levantó y se fue hacia la puerta donde se detuvo un momento antes de abrir la puerta y se giró para observar el cuadro. Casi sonriendo ante la cara de horror del director, Lilly pudo observar como el entrenador poseía una mirada brillante, como la del padre que mira orgulloso a su hija, y aquello llenó de alegría a Lilly, ya que a pesar del malhumor y de los gritos constantes en los entrenamientos, había llegado a apreciar al entrenador.

"Disculpe entrenador, pero me gustaría hablar con usted en privado, respecto a mi convalecencia, podemos hablar aquí, o…?" preguntó Lilly lo más formal que pudo. Si su instinto no la fallaba, aún no estaba todo dicho, y prefería tratar con el entrenador antes de volver a enfrentarse al director.

"En mi despacho estaremos más cómodos" se apresuró a contestar el entrenador mientras se unía a Lilly en la puerta. "Si el señor director no manda nada más…"

"Eh, como? Ah sí, claro váyase, no hay problema" murmuró el director sin mirarlo y con cara de asustado. "Pueden irse todos, tengo cosas que hacer."

Ninguno de los presentes esperó a cumplir la orden y tras cerrar la puerta, Lilly sonrió al oír como el director tomaba el teléfono para pedir ser puesto en contacto con un abogado llamado Trevor. El señor director había tomado en serio sus consejos y, por qué no decirlo, amenazas.

"Muy bien Truscott, vamos a mi despacho" le indicó el entrenador sin cambiar su expresión facial y sin invitar al sub-director. Tras pasar varias habitaciones y despachos en los que Lilly nunca había estado, llegaron al despacho del entrenador. Tras cerrar la puerta el entrenador invitó a Lilly a sentarse y esta se sintió mucho mejor que en el despacho del director. "Bueno Truscott, jamás pensé que tuvieras tantas pelotas."

"A que se refiere? preguntó Lilly inocentemente y ni siquiera ligeramente sorprendida por el lenguaje del entrenador.

"No te hagas la lista conmigo Truscott" gruñó amistosamente el entrenador mientras toda su postura que había estado tan tensa, se relajaba. "No todos los alumnos de este centro habrían podido salir de ahí indemnes. El director Grames se apresuró a colgarte el muerto para tratar de congraciarse con los Atwood. Estaba convencido que en el caso de testificar, la palabra de una alumna expulsada por pelear se vería en entredicho. Lo de jugar la baza de tu madre era previsible, pero mira que nombrar a la presidenta de la junta directiva… Eso no me lo esperaba, aunque tu amistad con Sarah Vandervallno es ningún secreto, no creí que supieras nada del puesto de su madre. Llevo aquí más de diez años y en todo ese tiempo, no he conocido a nadie que haya podido ni siquiera toserle encima a Grames, y vienes tú, sin saber lo que ocurría y has conseguido meterle el miedo en el cuerpo, no está mal.

"Hum, gracias… creo." respondió Lilly todavía tratando de asimilar que había amenazado al director del colegio con la presidenta de la junta directiva. Sarah en ningún momento había especificado que puesto ocupaba su madre, pero eso explicaba por qué el director se había asustado tanto al nombrarla. "Bueno, que tal si me explica un poco que está pasando. Lo único que sé hasta ahora es que el director está tratando de besarles el culo a los Atwood y que casi me expulsan. Hay algo más que debería saber?"

"Por desgracia, eso es solo la punta del iceberg" confirmó el entrenador con una mirada apesadumbrada. "Tal y como has adivinado, los Atwood son grandes benefactores del colegio y poseen una larga lista de amistades tanto en los juzgados como en la junta. Se dedican al comercio, pero no tienen trato con las drogas, si esa es tu pregunta. Por lo visto sus retoños han creído que sería divertido jugar a los traficantes y ahora la familia se dedicará a taparlo, lo cual se les da muy bien. Sin embargo, a pesar de que no vas a ser expulsada, no te vas a librar. Estuve hablando con la señora Vandervall, así como con el resto de la junta directiva. Todos sus miembros están de acuerdo de que es un asunto delicado, pero nadie duda que todo lo que hiciste fue legal."

"Eso es bueno, no?" preguntó Lilly ya casi con miedo al ver la mirada triste del entrenador. "Que pasa?"

"Verás, eso es bueno, sin embargo, no hay manera de negar que te peleaste con tus compañeros tras un partido. Seguías en horario de actividad extraescolar y las reglas del equipo son muy claras respecto a las peleas. Y por si fuera poco, en tus análisis de sangre que hicieron en el hospital, ha habido algo que no les ha gustado mucho." Continuó el entrenador sorprendiendo a Lilly.

"Que quiere decir? Yo no me drogo. Por dios, ni siquiera bebo alcohol o fumo. Qué diablos encontraron en mi sangre?" esta vez Lilly sí que se encontraba perdida. Que estaba pasando?

"Una dosis bastante alta de _diazepan"_ rebeló el entrenador atento a las reacciones de la rubia muchacha que tenía enfrente. Ante la cara perdida de Lilly, el entrenador supo que la muchacha no lo había engañado y que realmente no sabía de qué hablaba. Así que se dispuso a explicárselo. "El diazepan es un medicamento muy potente contra la ansiolisis (incluyendo desórdenes de ansiedad y de pánico), actividad anticonvulsivante, sedación preoperatoria, desintoxicación alcohólica, y relajación del músculo esquelético. Como verás, no está muy bien visto el tomarlo. Se necesita receta para conseguirlo. La buena noticia es que como la relación médico-paciente es confidencial, no podrán probar que no fuera tuyo. Sin embargo eso es una espada de doble filo. No te pueden acusar de habérselo comprado a los Atwood, pero tampoco puedes demostrar que no fuera tuyo desde el principio. Eso ha creado inquietud entre los de la junta."

"Qué clase de inquietud?" preguntó Lilly que comenzaba a comprender por qué se sentía tan mareada y débil durante aquella noche. Por lo que tenía entendido, la sobredosis de benzodiazepinas se manifiestaba por una excesiva somnolencia, confusión, coma, hipotensión, e incluso depresión respiratoria. Una sobredosis de esa sustancia podía llevar a la muerte. Sin embargo la rubia no tenía ni idea de cómo esa sustancia había llegado a su cuerpo y eso la preocupaba. Aunque no tanto como le preocupaba la noticia que el entrenador aún tenía que decirla.

"Este incidente va a quedar reflejado en la prensa, y no quieren añadir una alumna dopada a la lista. Por suerte esa sustancia no se considera dopaje, ya que su función es relajar y entorpecer, más que estimular. Por ese motivo, no hemos tenido que suspender el partido que ganamos, que es lo que habría pasado si hubieras dado positivo en estupefacientes." Continuó el entrenador, y la arruga de su frente le dijo a Lilly que lo que fuera que tenía que decirle venía en ese momento. "Sin embargo, aquí se han tomado muy enserio el asunto, teniendo en cuenta los incidentes de esa noche."

"Puede ir al grano por favor!" le interrumpió Lilly mientras se removía inquieta en la silla."Dígame que pasa de una buena vez!"

"Quieren expulsarte del equipo de hockey de forma permanente" soltó el entrenador mientras veía como Lilly palidecía tanto como el director había palidecido una media hora escasa antes. Le dio un par de minutos para ver si la chica respondía, pero al ver que no era así, decidió seguir para tratar de tranquilizarla. "Sin embargo, dadas las especiales circunstancias, y debido a varias amenazas por mi parte y el apoyo de la señora Vandervall así como tu impresionante hoja de servicios, por decirlo de alguna manera, la junta ha comprendido que perder a la estrella del colegio, puede que no sea la mejor idea. Tuvimos ayer una reunión de lo más acalorada y al final te conseguí el mejor trato que pude. Lo quieres oír?"

"Claro" respondió Lilly roncamente mientras trataba de tragar la saliva que ya ni tenía.

"La junta ha decidido, que si en el juicio te aseguras de no involucrar al colegio en forma alguna y además no presentas cargos contra la seguridad del local de la que se suponía que se encargaba el colegio, reducirán el castigo a seis meses de expulsión del equipo de hockey. Esa oferta tan solo era aplicable si no te echaban y de esa parte te has ocupado tú solita" sonrió ligeramente el entrenador mientras veía como algo de color acudía a las mejillas de la rubia.

"A ver si lo he entendido" recapituló Lilly mientras trataba de poner sus pensamientos en orden. "Si no ensucio el buen nombre del colegio, o si no demando su ineptitud en la seguridad, podré volver a jugar la mitad de la temporada?"

"Bueno, no es tan simple" accedió el entrenador mientras juntaba los dedos de sus manos y miraba fijamente a Lilly. "No solo no podrás jugar durante estos seis meses, sino que tampoco podrás entrenar con el equipo. Has cabreado a los Atwood a pesar de que no ha sido culpa tuya, y los Atwood tienen amigos en todas partes. La junta ha decidido que no podrás pisar la pista del colegio bajo ninguna circunstancia, lo entiendes?"

"Lo entiendo" murmuró Lilly con un gran dolor en el corazón. Patinar era lo que la aliviaba, lo que la tranquilizaba, era la conexión más fuerte que tenía con su difunto padre, y ahora querían quitárselo. De hecho ya se lo había quitado y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. No era una sensación agradable. "Entonces eso es todo?"

"En teoría sí" respondió el entrenador con cara de circunstancias. Aquello estaba acabando con la paciencia de Lilly así que terminó de un tirón, "La señorita Vannilouska podría presentar cargos por daños a su propiedad. Eso no solo sería un problema, si no que aparecería en tu expediente. La junta directiva se ha lavado las manos con el asunto, estarán muy ocupados tratando de tapar el escándalo que se va a desatar con el tráfico de drogas. Ese trato que te he dicho, solo funciona si no presenta cargos. Si lo hace, todos los tratos serán revocados y se te expulsará definitivamente del equipo."

No pudo seguir por que en ese momento, Lilly estalló.

"ES UNA BROMA? DOS IMBECILES TRATAN DE MATARME TRAS UN PARTIDO, ALGUIEN ME DROGA CON DIAZEPAN, ACABO EN URGENCIAS Y ENCIMA LA QUE SE JODE SOY YO? ME EXPULSAN DEL EQUIPO SEIS MESES, ME AMENAZAN CON EXPULSARME Y AHORA ENCIMA TENGO QUE CONSEGUIR QUE UNA RUSA LOCA NO ME DEMANDE POR DAÑOS Y PERJUICIOS? ESTÁ DE COÑA? Los gritos de Lilly superaban lo que el entrenador había supuesto, nadie diría que normalmente siendo tan tranquila, podría llegar a armar semejante escándalo. El entrenador sabía que la muchacha tenía toda la razón y el derecho de quejarse, sin embargo no había nada que pudiera hacerse. Si su madre metía las narices, la junta se cerraría en banda y se ajustaría al reglamento a rajatabla y expulsarían a la chica sin un solo remordimiento, y aquello, para un deportista como Lilly, era un suicidio profesional. La rubia era muy buena en el hielo, pero sin esta liga, los ojeadores no sabrían de su existencia y su carrera habría acabado antes de comenzar. Los pequeños tratos sucios con la junta eran lo único que podría librarla, pero aquello no lo hacía más justo.

"Mira Truscott, sé que te han jodido, pero lo cierto es que no hay nada que tú o yo podamos hacer. Es eso o serás expulsada del equipo por comportamiento violento y consumo de medicamentos para el síndrome de abstinencia. En este momento lo único que va a salvar tu culo de una ruina total, es que consigas que la `rusa loca´ no te demande. No sé lo que tendrás que hacer y sinceramente me importa una mierda, por mí como si tienes que besarle el culo, estamos? No pienso perder a una de mis mejores jugadoras de por vida, solo porque una panda de ricachones van a cubrirse el culo mutuamente cuando la prensa empiece a investigar el ambiente social de los futuros dueños del mundo financiero. HA QUEDADO CLARO?" gritó el entrenador a una más tranquila Lilly. Después de gritar todo lo que llevaba dentro, la rubia muchacha se había desinflado y volvía a pensar con claridad. Era cierto, en cierto modo, la habían dado una salida bastante buena ante ese problema. De no haber habido el incidente del tráfico de drogas, Lilly estaba convencida de que habría sido expulsada sin remedio del equipo. De esta mansera, si conseguía que la rusa colaborara, solo estaría media temporada fuera y estaría lista para volver al hielo a tiempo para los ojeadores.

"Muy bien" aceptó Lilly tras pensarlo y observar que no conseguiría nada mejor. "Haré lo que sea necesario para que no presente cargos."

"Muy bien. Una cosa más Truscott" se apresuró a añadir el entrenador al ver que Lilly ya se había levantado y se dirigía a la puerta. Al ver la nueva cara de susto de Lilly, el entrenador sonrió comprensivamente para dar a entender a la chica de que se trataba de algo bueno, para variar. "Después de discutir con algunos miembros de la junta, he conseguido que este incidente no se refleje en tu expediente académico o deportivo. En tu expediente deportivo, será registrado que dejas el equipo por problemas familiares. De ese modo, cualquier equipo que deseé hacerte una oferta, lo verá bien limpio. No tendrás que justificar nada sobre este incidente. Estarás limpia y perfecta para ser seleccionada."

"Gracias" fue todo lo que Lilly pudo decir al entrenador que hizo un gesto con la mano para dar a entender que no había sido nada.

"Bueno, la señorita Vannilouska te espera en su despacho esta tarde a las cinco. Está en la parte de arriba de la pista de hielo central, la cual por suerte no fue derribada. No seas orgullosa con ella y no te olvides de mirarla a los ojos en todo momento, no confía en quien le rehúye la mirada. No trates de amenazarla, es de la vieja escuela y además tiene alergia a los abogados. Esa es tu mejor baza para evitar la demanda. Y no llegues tarde, odia la impuntualidad aún más que yo" aconsejó el entrenador. Lilly tomó buena nota de todo lo que le decía e incluso sonrió al entrenador para darle las gracias. Sin más que decir, abrió la puerta y mientras salía por la misma pudo oír las últimas palabras del entrenador para ella. "Buena suerte Truscott."

Sonriendo para sí y sin volverse una vez más, Lilly cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y dejó que todo el aire que se había mantenido preso en sus pulmones saliera lentamente tratando de conseguir relajarse. "_Desde luego, vaya semana ha elegido mamá para irse. Pero está muy ocupada tratando de conseguir el ascenso que ya tiene al alcance de la mano, y que me ahorquen si estos dos gilipollas lo arruinan. Lo único que tengo que hacer es que esa Vannilouska no presente cargos y en seis meses volveré al hielo. No puede ser tan difícil, no?_"

* * *

Tras explicarles lo que sucedía a sus amigos y una comida algo apresurada después, Lilly se encaminó a la pista de hielo en cuestión con la esperanza de convencer a la señorita Vannilouska de no presentar cargos. A su modo de ver, ella no había tenido culpa con el derrumbamiento, pero como tampoco era del todo inocente, sabía que las cosas podían complicarse. Llegó a las cinco menos cuarto, haciendo caso del consejo del entrenador y se dispuso a esperar a que la mujer en cuestión apareciera.

Para su sorpresa, la mujer ya estaba en el despacho y a pesar de que parecía estar ocupada con el papeleo, le hizo el gesto de pasar y de sentarse. Lilly hizo lo que la ordenaban y tras cerrar la puerta y sentarse en la silla que le había indicado, se permitió observar el despacho y pudo apreciar un montón de trofeos y medallas así como recortes de periódico y fotografías. Todo el despacho parecía un tributo a los patinadores de hielo más famosos así como a los propios logros de Annika Vannilouska, que no eran pocos.

Finalmente, la mujer dejó de escribir y levantó la mirada para observar a Lilly con ojo crítico. Hizo eso durante algunos minutos sin que Lilly osara apartar la mirada, hasta que finalmente habló.

"Usted debe de ser Lillian Truscott, una de los vándalos que destrozaron mi pista, no?" la voz que surgió de su garganta era joven y fuerte, con autoridad. Su acento ruso era más que evidente así como su figura de patinadora. Era rubia de ojos azules y Lilly no pudo evitar compararlos con dos pedazos de hielo que trataban de congelarla. Por un momento Lilly pensó en corregirla diciéndola que ella no era ninguna vándala, pero tenía el presentimiento que esa mujer no lo tomaría bien. Así que optó por el camino más fácil.

"Supongo que sí" el murmullo de Lilly pareció satisfacer a la señora que seguía vigilándola como un halcón. Parecía que la respuesta había sido la buena ya que una pequeña sonrisa asomó en la comisura de los apretados labios de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

"Veamos, si no estoy mal, está aquí para convencerme de que no presente cargos en su contra, me equivoco?" al ver que la chica afirmaba con la cabeza, la mujer continuó. "Lo cierto es que en circunstancias normales no me lo habría ni pensado, la demanda ya estaría en la comisaría, pero parece que esta no es una situación normal. He recibido la visita de la alimaña de los Atwood hace apenas dos días."

Lilly imaginó que se refería al abogado, pero como no sabía cómo sentirse ante esa revelación no dijo nada y esperó a que la mujer continuara.

"Me aseguró que pagarían todos los daños que se ocasionaron e insinuó que tal vez debería demandarla. Ese pequeño gusano escurridizo cree que soy idiota." bufó la mujer con una mueca mientras Lilly escuchaba aún más atentamente que antes. "Es evidente que desean congraciarse con el jurado, pagando todos los daños y si además usted fuera demandada, tendrían una defensa más solida. Odio a esos buitres y además me suelen subestimar. Por lo visto siguen creyendo que el ser rubia me hace idiota. Bueno supongo que a usted no le digo nada nuevo." Continuó la mujer mirando el rubio cabello de Lilly. Esta solo asintió con la cabeza, ella también se había encontrado con mucha gente que la tomaba por boba, tan solo por ser rubia.

"En fin, la cuestión es que ya he escuchado la opinión del abogado. También he escuchado la del director del colegio, que ha resultado ser sospechosamente parecida a la de esa hiena, y la del entrenador, que la ha defendido con uñas y dientes. Por lo visto, es usted una alumna modelo y su habilidad como jugadora es lo suficientemente buena como para que el entrenador no desee perderla. Lo conozco desde hace años y nunca le había oído alabar a una jugadora como lo ha hecho con usted. Por si fuera poco, también he recibido las llamadas de Oliver Oaken y Joannie Palumbo hace apenas media hora y ambos me han asegurado lo responsable y buena persona que usted es. En definitiva, he oído a sus amigos y a sus enemigos, así como a su entrenador y he leído el informe policial. Todos me han dado su versión de los hechos, menos usted. Así que mi pregunta es esta: Por qué cree que no debería presentar cargos contra usted?"

Lilly lo meditó durante unos minutos ante la atenta mirada de la mujer que tenía enfrente y decidió ser honesta con ella.

"Mi madre es abogada y una de las buenas" comenzó Lilly tratando de que no sonara como una amenaza si no como una realidad. El hecho de que la mujer entrecerrara los ojos en un gesto de desconfianza le dijo a Lilly que debía aclararse. "Sé que si usted presenta cargos, ella no tendrá problemas en ganar el caso y dejar mi historial limpio, pero eso no es lo que usted ha preguntado. Lo que me ha preguntado es por qué pienso que no debería presentar cargos en mi contra y la respuesta a esa pregunta es que no pienso que no deba presentar cargos. Sé que usted está en todo su derecho de presentarlos, pero le ruego que no lo haga."

"Si tan segura está de que su mama puede arreglarlo, por qué no desea que los presente? Por qué me ruega?" preguntó la mujer algo confundida. Había pensado que había calado a la rubia que tenía delante, pensaba que era como los otros mocosos adinerados y prepotentes, pero por alguna razón esa chiquilla la había rogado y eso, no todos lo hacían.

"Por qué lo que me preocupa no son los cargos que usted presente, si no lo que sucederá en cuanto los presente." Respondió Lilly con sinceridad. Al ver la cara confusa de la mujer, comprendió que nadie la había comentado el trato que había hecho con la junta directiva. "Verá, si usted presenta cargos, yo debo llamar a mi madre, quien hará lo que se le da mejor y se encargará de que yo salga ilesa. Pero al hacer eso, se romperá el trato al que he llegado con la junta directiva. Si no lo consigo, seré expulsada del equipo de hockey de forma permanente y se me prohibirá patinar. Sé que mucha gente eso no lo considera un gran crimen, pero para mí lo es todo. Adoro patinar y adoro lo que patinar me hace sentir. Mucha gente dirá que eso tan solo es ponerse unas cuchillas en los pies y deslizarse por el hielo, pero para mí es mucho más. Es lo que me relaja tras un día pesado, es lo que me da fuerzas cuando estoy cansada; en otras palabras, es lo que me hace feliz. Me siento libre sobre los patines y es una sensación que no cambiaría por nada. Y si lo único que me separa de volver a patinar es usted, pues haré lo que haga falta para conseguirlo. Rogaré suplicaré y me arrodillaré si es preciso." terminó Lilly su discurso apasionado. Tras sus últimas palabras se hizo un pesado silencio, y Lilly no estaba segura de lo que eso significaba. La mujer que tenía delante parecía estar meditabunda y eso le dio a Lilly ciertas esperanzas de modo que esperó a que la mujer hablara, lo cual sucedió varios minutos después.

"Si no presento cargos, cuando podría volver a patinar?" esa pregunta pilló a Lilly algo desprevenida pero respondió igualmente.

"Dentro de seis meses." Contestó Lilly algo insegura al ver la sonrisa algo siniestra de la mujer que tenía delante. Algo la decía que esa mujer tramaba algo.

"Ha oído hablar del accidente de Oslo de la semana pasada?" de todo lo que podría haber dicho, eso era precisamente lo que Lilly menos se esperaba. Y a juzgar por la sonrisa de Annika, la chica juraría que lo había hecho apropósito. Aún así, Lilly respondió.

"Sí. Un grupo terrorista cometió un atentado en el recinto olímpico mientras trataba de librarse de algunos líderes que asistían al evento. Hubo más de cien heridos y varios muertos, creo que hicieron explotar un camión cisterna contra una parte del recinto deportivo en el que se celebraban las pruebas clasificatorias de patinaje individual para las olimpiadas." Respondió Lilly recordando haberlo leído en el periódico y visto en las noticias. Joannie y Oliver también habían estado muy afectados con la noticia y no había sido fácil animarlos. "Por qué?"

"El comité de patinaje en el que participan Oaken y Palumbo, ha decidido atrasar el torneo al menos un par de meses, como muestra de respeto y para esperar que los ánimos se tranquilicen." al ver que Lilly no parecía afectada por la noticia decidió ser un poco más clara. "Tengo un trato que ofrecerle, señorita Truscott. Desea oírlo?"

"Claro" accedió Lilly con la extraña sensación de que ese día la habían ofrecido más tratos de dudosa procedencia que en el resto de su corta existencia. "De qué se trata?"

"Me imagino que Oaken o Palumbo le habrán mencionado las medidas que he tenido que tomar debido a cierta figura del patinaje. Si a eso le añadimos que esta situación se alargará al menos durante un par de meses más, me deja en una situación bastante precaria. " Tal y como Joannie había dado a entender Jake Ryan no era precisamente santo de su devoción y no parecía hacer nada por ocultarlo. "Me es muy difícil conseguir trabajadores de confianza y ahora con la obra que se va a llevar a cabo, limpiar esto va a ser una auténtica locura. En este momento tan solo cuento con la ayuda del señor Brandon, cuyo trabajo es limpiar este lugar, así como pasar la máquina alisadora de hielo, después de cada sesión. Por suerte la máquina sobrevivió al impacto, porque de lo contrario, habría sido el propio señor Brandon el que hubiera presentado cargos; adora esa máquina más que a las personas. En fin, he aquí el trato: Trabajará para mí limpiando todo el polvo que pueda ser acumulado en la pista donde mis patinadores entrenan,´también pasará la máquina si es necesario y limpiará las gradas. En otras palabras, usted trabajará como chica-para-todo estos seis meses, hasta que seas readmitida en el equipo. A cambio, le permitiré patinar en la pista en todo momento en el que no esté ocupada y tras realizar tus tareas. No voy a explotarla si esa es su preocupación, pero en mi opinión, no hay nada mejor que un poco de trabajo duro para compensar a alguien por sus pérdidas. Y si además le gusta tanto patinar, creo que se verá beneficiada con este trato. Incluso, podrá volver a visitar a Oaken y a Palumbo en sus entrenamientos. Por supuesto, firmará el contrato de confidencialidad que todos los empleados deben firmar antes de entrar a trabajar aquí; así que con ese contrato y con este pequeño extra aquí, estoy segura de que será usted de lo más discreta. Así que, señorita Truscott, que me dice? Tenemos trato?"

Lilly lo meditó unos minutos y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que hacer tantos tratos en un mismo día y sobre cosas tan importantes, tenía que ser un enorme error, pero aún así sabía que no podía hacer nada más. Los tratos parecían legítimos y tampoco estaban tan mal, de modo que por el bien de su carrera deportiva y de su propia salud mental, la cual se vería gravemente afectada si estaba seis meses sin patinar, tan solo había una respuesta posible a esa pregunta. De modo que encomendándose a cualquier deidad que pudiera estar observándola y tras rezar para no estar cometiendo el mayor error de su vida, contestó.

"De acuerdo, tenemos trato" y con un firme apretón de mano, Lilly selló su destino.

"**Y hasta aquí por hoy. Qué pasará con Lilly? Como acabarán las cosas? Y dónde demonios está Miley? Para conocer las respuestas tendréis que esperar a la continuación de esta historia. No sé como os ha parecido así que tendréis que comentarlo para que pueda saber si voy por buen camino o si mi historia es horrible (esperemos que no sea lo último). Como siempre gracias por leer y por los comentarios que dejéis. Realmente son apreciados y valorados (incluso los negativos). Hasta la próxima"**


	7. Aclimatarse

**Una vez más traigo un capítulo de esta historia. Sé que he tardado mucho más de lo que yo misma me esperaba, pero tras terminar todos los exámenes, traté de desafiar a la gravedad y perdí (vamos que me caí y me metí una ostia de campeonato), lo cual resultó en una bonita eh incómoda escayola en mi brazo izquierdo, lo cual como os imaginareis, me obligó a permanecer lejos del teclado de cualquier ordenador. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por seguir la historia. Trataré de actualizarla más seguido. Espero que os guste.**

"**Como siempre, Hannah Montana así como sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Disney. Lo que escribo lo hago por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro."**

**Cap.6 "Aclimatarse"**

Después de firmar el contrato con la mujer, el cual revisó a conciencia por si existía alguna clausula indebida, todo siguió el orden previsto. Lilly fue readmitida en la escuela, no necesitó testificar en el juicio ya que había suficientes pruebas como para solo tener que presentar su declaración y su madre volvió de Boston sin ningún conocimiento de lo sucedido. Respecto al equipo de hockey, se dio la versión de que Lilly tenía asuntos familiares de los que ocuparse y por ese motivo no podría continuar. Sin embargo, esa misma tarde, Lilly recibió la visita de Jackson.

**_flashback_**

"_Lilly espera por favor." Jackson se acercó corriendo a la sorprendida rubia que se paró para esperarlo. "Necesito hablar contigo en privado un momento."_

_Sin añadir más, ambos entraron en el despacho del entrenador que en ese momento se encontraba ausente. Una vez allí, Jackson parecía un poco avergonzado y aquello solo consiguió intrigar aún más a la rubia._

"_Sé lo que pasó esa noche en la pista. Cassie me lo ha confesado todo. También se lo del trato con la junta directiva." Ante el simple levantamiento de cejas de Lilly Jackson continuó hablando rápidamente. "Quería agradecerte que no delataras a Cassie con el asunto de los calmantes o de que estuvo allí. Muchas gracias."_

"_No fue nada. Pero deberías vigilarla, el asunto de los calmantes puede acabar siendo algo grave." Respondió sinceramente Lilly con preocupación._

"_Sí, lo sé. Hace un par de meses tuvo una lesión que no ha terminado de curar, pero la muy cabezota no quería ser sustituida. Pero ya hemos hablado con el entrenador y ya está en tratamiento y rehabilitación. En un mes volverá al puesto de portera titular." Respondió Jackson mientras se rascaba la cabeza con gesto algo avergonzado. "Gracias por no involucrarla."_

"_Ya te he dicho que no fue nada. Me alegro de que vaya a ponerse bien. Pero deberías tratar de animarla, dejar la portería por un mes va a ser duro para ella, le encanta jugar."_

"_Si, lo sé. Y también se que tu lo adoras y que seis meses son mucho tiempo, pero quiero que sepas que me tienes aquí por si necesitas algo, vale? Y también el resto del equipo. El entrenador no bromeaba con lo de la unidad de equipo. Los chicos también se han enterado de algunas cosas de lo que ha pasado, y me han jurado que no se lo dirán a nadie. También me han comunicado que cuentas con todo el apoyo del equipo, y que cuando vuelvas, serás recibida con los brazos abiertos. Siempre tendrás ese puesto en el equipo, vale pequeñaja?" al terminar de hablar Jackson revolvió el pelo de la rubia en un gesto de afecto que la chica realmente agradeció._

"_Gracias Jackson" Lilly realmente se sentía emocionada con la conducta del equipo. Siempre había sentido una gran unidad entre los miembros del equipo y siempre había temido no encajar, pero con este gesto, el equipo le daba a entender que podía considerarse parte del grupo y aquello la alegraba mucho._

**_fin flashback_**

Saber que el equipo la apoyaba la había animado a continuar con la locura en la que se estaba convirtiendo su vida y a desear que esos seis meses pasaran cuanto antes para poder volver a patinar con su equipo. Pero de momento debía llegar a la pista de hielo para comenzar a trabajar, y con un poco de suerte terminaría sus tareas a tiempo para poder ver a Joannie y a Oliver ensayando para su nueva coreografía. Se habían vuelto muy buenos, y Lilly estaba deseando poder volver a verles sobre los patines. Al igual que le pasaba a ella con el hockey, estaba segura de que lo mismo les pasaba a ellos con el patinaje. Y además, si la fortuna la sonreía, tal vez sería capaz de ver a su ángel también patinando, aunque según Joannie, Miley estaba tan absorta en ganar, que aunque apareciera por allí con una manada de elefantes, la castaña no se daría por aludida. Y por si eso era poco, desde que hacía pareja con el niño bonito de Jake Ryan, que seguía sin aparecer por la pista, sus sesiones de entrenamiento eran más difíciles de observar que conseguir la receta de la Coca-Cola. Aún así, Lilly no perdía la esperanza de quizás poder verla, tal vez en el pasillo, o en el vestuario, o en la ducha…

Mientras sus pensamientos seguían un camino no muy apropiado para una señorita, la chica continuó caminando como si nada por la acera con los cascos puestos. Poco a poco una sonrisa de lo más boba se iba adueñando de su cara sin que la chica quisiera hacer nada por quitarla de allí. Era cierto que los pensamientos sobre la castaña cada día invadían más sus pensamientos y algunos incluso sin su permiso (aunque esa situación no aparecía de seguido.) Sin embargo, cuando recordaba que la chica era la hermana pequeña de su capitán de hockey y al que casi consideraba como el pesado hermano mayor que nunca había llegado a tener, una ola de culpabilidad la invadía y la sacaba de sus pensamientos de forma brusca. Tal y como la acababa de pasar, la imagen de una Miley en las duchas desaparecía con rapidez para ser sustituida por la realidad, una amplia calle mojada y un semáforo con la luz roja que la indicaba no cruzar la acera. Por lo visto eso no era impedimento para un chico que no debía tener más de trece años y que estaba cruzando delante suyo mientras hablaba por el manos libres del teléfono que llevaba colgado del pantalón y cargaba con una voluminosa caja de cartón cerrada y que impedía al resto visualizar lo que llevaba dentro. Pero nada de ello llamó la atención de Lilly más que el enorme camión que se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia el chico tan cargado y ajeno al inmenso vehículo. Lilly no se lo pensó mucho, y sin necesidad de llevar a cabo una emocionante escena de dramático rescate, se limitó a inclinarse hacia delante hasta alcanzar el brazo del chico y con un brusco impulso, arrastró al chico hasta su lado, haciendo que el camión pasara a toda velocidad pitando enfurecido dejando al chico con la cara más blanca que el papel. El chico, ahora que Lilly lo veía bien, era latino, con el pelo cortado a lo casco, vestía ropa extremadamente cara y su actitud antes de incidente denotaba confianza y quizás arrogancia. Ahora ese chico notaba como las rodillas le temblaban y su cara palidecía y su voz se convertía en un murmullo algo difícil de entender. A Lilly le habría encantado quedarse para tranquilizarlo, pero un rápido vistazo a su reloj le indicó que llegaría tarde si no se daba prisa, de modo que tras decir al aún confundido chico `Hay que mirar antes de cruzar´, Lilly se subió en su monopatín para ir lo más rápido posible a su trabajo, dejando tras de sí al chico que aún no había dicho ni una palabra. Sin concederle mucha más importancia al asunto, Lilly abrió las puertas de la pista, dispuesta a comenzar el día con una sonrisa y esperando no tener tanto trabajo como temía.

* * *

**Tres horas y mucho polvo después:**

Dando las gracias una vez más a quien le hubiera conferido inmunidad ante el asma, Lilly dio por concluida su jornada de trabajo. Había trabajado duramente apartando escombros, barriendo el polvo y fregando suelos, y ahora, el camino así como los alrededores de la pista de hielo en funcionamiento estaban limpios y listos para ser transitados. Si lo que Annikka la había dicho era cierto, ahora podía disfrutar de un merecido descanso y en cuanto la clase de alumnas infantiles se retiraran, podría ver a Joannie y a Oliver practicando. Lilly jamás había visto nada como la instalación de la ex campeona rusa, que poseía al menos seis pistas de hielo diferentes y bien equipadas. Estaba acostumbrada a polideportivos de una sola pista de hielo enorme y bien cuidada, pero nunca había visto que estuvieran muchas juntas en un único y monstruoso edificio. Por desgracia para la ex patinadora, la pista que accidentalmente habían destrozado y que ahora estaban tratando de reparar lo más deprisa posible, no solo era la más grande y donde la mayor parte de las clases se impartían, si no que la pista en sí, era el núcleo central del edificio, lo que significaba que para acceder a cualquiera de las pistas, uno debía pasar por esa pista o atravesarla para acceder a las pistas más privadas. Lilly estaba segura que el dinero que sacaban de las clases de aprendizaje no eran suficientes para mantener el negocio activo, y seguramente la rusa sacaría la mayor parte de los beneficios de la pista abierta al público que permitía a los interesados en patinar de vez en cuando, así como los equipos de hockey que quisieran entrenar en una buena pista, a cambio de pagar una buena suma que le aseguraba a la dueña, la posibilidad de mantener el lugar a flote y con beneficios. Sin embargo, y para desgracia de la rusa, la pista central que se hallaba actualmente en obras, era la pista que usaba para el público, lo cual unido a los berrinches del niño bonito, seguramente estaban creando un agujero en la cuenta corriente de la dueña, aunque Lilly sospechaba que esta pediría daños y perjuicios a los Atwood a cambio de no montar un escándalo con la prensa, por lo que la rubia deportista estaba convencida que a la rusa no le iba a ir nada mal.

Con un suspiro de satisfacción, Lilly se sentó en las gradas de la pista donde aún se llevaba a cabo la clase de infantiles, donde un montón de niños, no mayores de seis años, trataban de ejecutar algunos movimientos bastante elaborados. Esperando con paciencia a que estos acabaran, Lilly no pudo evitar fijarse en una de las niñas que asistían a la clase, y que parecía tener problemas con el doble salto. Por más que la profesora la explicara lo que debía hacer para no caerse, la chica no conseguía dominarlo y ello estaba provocando risas en el resto de los niños. Sin duda los niños a esa edad podían ser muy crueles con sus bromas y las niñas no se quedaban atrás mientras se burlaban de la chica. No obstante, la niña con una mirada decidida en todo momento, ignoró las burlas de sus compañeros y continuó tratando de conseguirlo y sin echarse a llorar. A Lilly le gustaba esa actitud desafiante, ella misma la había llevado durante muchos años y no pudo si no sonreír, convencida de que esa niña conseguiría el doble aunque le fuera la vida en ello. Finalmente la clase concluyó y todos los niños se retiraron a los vestuarios y mientras Joannie y Oliver salían el señor Brandon se dedicó a pasar la Zamboni (o maquina pulidora de hielo) para asegurarse de que los siguientes patinadores encontraran la pista a punto. Tal y como Lilly esperaba, ambos patinadores demostraron estar en forma mientras ejecutaban difíciles movimientos entre risas y bromas. Lilly disfrutó mucho del espectáculo y aplaudió todo lo que pudo y más ente el regocijo de los otros dos que en los últimos diez minutos se dedicaron a alardear un poco para entretener a su rubia invitada. Por desgracia para esta, Miley no había aparecido o ella no la había visto, pero en fin, aún le quedaban otros 182 días de rondar por ahí para verla así que por el momento, sería paciente.

**3 días después:**

Nada. Ya llevaba cuatro días trabajando como una esclava y aún no había podido ver ni siquiera un fragmento de la castaña belleza. Ni en el instituto ni en la pista de hielo ni en los pasillos y evidentemente tampoco en los vestuarios. Aquello sí que había sido mala suerte pero no por ello Lilly estaba dispuesta a desanimarse. Ese día era sábado y aunque también había tenido que madrugar para ir por la mañana a trabajar, lo había hecho encantada, ya que los fines de semana era cuando Annikka la permitía patinar todo lo que quisiera, siempre que lo hiciera en una de las pistas pequeñas y se asegurara de dejar la pista tal y como la había encontrado, es decir, libre de los surcos que sus cuchillas sin duda iban a dejar. Durante esos días que se había dedicado a trabajar en el recinto, Lilly había llegado a conocer al señor Brandon y aunque la primera impresión no había sido de las mejores que había tenido en su vida (el hombre la había mirado de mala manera y la había amenazado con hacerla beber el liquido engrasante de su máquina de pulir hielo, si volvía a cogerla sin permiso), poco a poco se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro y ya se llevaban bastante bien. El señor Brandon era un viejecito nada apacible, siempre tenía una mueca de fastidio en el rostro y siempre parecía enfadado por algo, pero tras esa mirada huraña y ese vivo genio, se encontraba una vieja leyenda del patinaje y viejo mentor de Annikka la cual enseguida había buscado al viejo hombre para formar una sociedad para dirigir el conjunto de pistas. El hombre por lo visto, había abandonado Rusia tras la muerte de su esposa y al no llevarse bien con sus hijos, había decidido quedarse allí, en América con la que había sido la mejor de sus patinadoras y a quien quería tanto como una hija. Tras decidir que ya no quería seguir enseñando patinaje por no encontrar a nadie digno de su tiempo (esas fueron sus palabras exactas) se había decantado por la maquina pulidora así como de vigilar que los entrenadores contratados no fueran unos inútiles pretenciosos (de nuevo, esas fueron sus palabras textuales). El señor Brandon, no hablaba mucho así que Lilly se enteró de todo eso gracias a los comentarios de algunos entrenadores que hablaban en su presencia como si no existiera y por internet, que como siempre era una valiosa fuente de información.

Lilly no solía investigar a la gente en la red, no tenía instinto de acosadora, pero tras oír a Oliver la posibilidad de que el viejo bedel fuera un ex asesino de la KGB rusa aún rebotado por el fin de la guerra fría, la chica decidió que un poco de información no estaba de más así que rápidamente se enteró de todo eso y aquello la tranquilizó bastante. Ella y el señor Brandon, habían llegado a un acuerdo, ella se encargaba de limpiar todo lo que él la ordenaba sin rechistar, y él a cambio la permitiría entrar en las pistas antes de lo previsto y quedarse hasta tarde. Respecto a la Zamboni, no había nada que discutir, el viejo Brandon no se fiaba de ella, por lo que la había dicho que en cuanto terminara con la pista en cuestión, le avisara para que el pasara la máquina en cuestión. Contenta con el trato, Lilly no se había quejado de todo el trabajo que la habían mandado y ese día pensaba aprovechar todo lo que pudiera para patinar. Cuando vivía en Malibú, no tenía tantas ganas de patinar, pero desde que había llegado a la gran manzana y la habían permitido patinar todos los días, se había vuelto poco más que adicta a patinar y tras llevar más de una semana sin tocar el hielo, estaba más que deseosa de volver a la pista.

Una vez dentro, se cambió rápidamente de ropa, pero dejando las protecciones que debía llevar para jugar a la bolsa. Hoy no tenía que enfrentarse a nadie, y no había peligro de ser derribada por dos animales así que sería agradable practicar sin toda esa molesta ropa encima, así que una vez puestos los patines, tomó su stick y un par de discos y salió a la pista. Como siempre el olor del hielo pulido la relajó así que con un pequeño movimiento, se impulsó hasta el centro de la pista con los ojos aún cerrados, disfrutando al máximo de la agradable sensación. Después abrió los ojos y comenzó a dar vueltas por la pista aumentando la velocidad para calentar antes de hacer nada más. Y estaba tan absorta en esa sensación liberadora, que le costó un poco darse cuenta de en una de las esquinas de la pista estaba el señor Brandon con una niña medio aterrorizada a su lado y vestida con sus patines. Algo sorprendida, Lilly se acercó a la extraña pareja.

"Sucede algo, señor Brandon?" Tras una mirada un poco más concienzuda, Lilly cayó en la cuenta de que esa niña era la chica de la clase del otro día, y no pudo si no preguntarse si la chica ya era capaz de dominar el doble salto.

"Esta chica es Terry Harllard. Le han dado permiso para patinar hoy en la pista, pero la entrenadora Pattins que debía estar con ella ha llamado para decir que no va a poder venir. La señorita Hallard es demasiado joven como para estar en una pista sola, así que la señorita Vannilouska ha considerado que tu no tendrías problemas en echarle un ojo, ya que yo debo arreglar los fusibles del marcador de la pista número cuatro." La voz de ese hombre era profunda y amenazadora, y su fuerte acento ruso, aún más marcado que el de Annikka, hacía muy difícil que se le entendiera, pero tras haber pasado toda su vida visitando en Canadá a sus abuelos y tras varios viajes a Alaska y Rusia con su tío Lou, Lilly no había tenido muchos problemas a acostumbrarse. Y a Lilly tampoco se le pasó que lo que el señor Brandon la estaba diciendo no era una petición o una sugerencia, era una orden en toda regla que esperaba que acatara sin protestar.

"Claro, será un placer" realmente no tenía ningún problema con cuidar de la chica que por su parte parecía aterrorizada de estar junto al bedel.

"Perfecto" gruñó el hombre con satisfacción mientras se daba media vuelta. "pondré la música para que pueda practicar. No es problema, verdad Truscott?"

"Desde luego que no" afirmó Lilly a la espalda del hombre que ya estaba desapareciendo por el pasillo. "Bueno, me llamo Lilly, y me parece que soy tu compañera de pista. Necesitas mucho espacio para practicar?"

"Ehm, no lo sé, normalmente la entrenadora no nos suele limitar el espacio." Murmuró la chica que seguía mirando en la dirección en la que el hombre había desaparecido con cara asustada, sin duda temía que el silencioso hombre volviera. Tras unos minutos, se convenció de que ya no iba a aparecer y se relajó visiblemente mientras por los altavoces se oía una suave música y una sonrisa acudió a su rostro ya más tranquilo. "Normalmente la entrenadora nos da libertad, pero no necesito toda la pista, muchas gracias por haber querido vigilarme."

Haciendo un gesto con la cabeza que indicaba que no se preocupara por el asunto, Lilly se alejó ligeramente para permitir a la chica que comenzara con lo que fuera que necesitara hacer. Por los altavoces de la pista se había comenzado a escuchar una melodía suave y agradable que Lilly supuso que servía para que la pequeña practicase la coreografía que estaban ensayando el otro día. Con sus propios ojos pudo comprobar cómo la niña se movía al ritmo de la dulce melodía, desconocida para Lilly, y efectuaba una perfecta coreografía de unos movimientos con una suavidad y elegancia dignas de un profesional. Comenzó moviéndose en círculos mientras agitaba los brazos imitando el movimiento de las ramas de los sauces en el viento, después en cuanto el ritmo de la melodía cambió, también lo hicieron sus pasos comenzando con una serie de giros y pequeños saltos que iban perfectamente sincronizados con la viva melodía. Y cuando la música alcanzaba el tono más alto y el compas más acelerado, la chica saltó girando sobre sí misma dos veces antes de aterrizar sobre la lisa superficie. No obstante, debía haber calculado mal, ya que uno de sus patines, el izquierdo si Lilly no lo había visto mal, se escoró demasiado hacia afuera haciendo que la cuchilla en vez de clavarse en el hielo estabilizándola y permitiéndola erguirse sobre la resbaladiza superficie, se resbalara sobre la pista logrando que el resto del cuerpo la siguiera y diera con los huesos de la pequeña patinadora en el frio y duro suelo consiguiendo un pequeño grito y un buen golpe.

Al ver que la chica continuaba en el hielo y no se levantaba, Lilly se apresuró a patinar a su lado temiendo que esta se hubiera golpeado con demasiada fuerza en la cabeza y ahora estuviera inconsciente. Por suerte en cuanto se acercó pudo comprobar que la chica estaba perfectamente y que el motivo por el cual no se había levantado era porque estaba recuperando el aliento y por que parecía resignada. Sonriendo de modo comprensivo ante el aire de derrota de la pequeña, Lilly se acercó y le tendió la mano para que se levantara, a fin de cuentas, tal y como Lilly sabía por experiencia, estarse tumbada en una pista de hielo durante mucho tiempo no era bueno ni saludable.

"Gracias" murmuró Terry cuando se encontró una vez más sobre sus patines en una posición vertical.

"No hay de que" respondió Lilly con una enorme sonrisa; esa chica cada vez le caía mejor. Al ver que la chica seguía callada y algo triste, decidió darle conversación mientras ambas se sentaban en uno de los banquillos para descansar un poco. "Bueno, y dime, que te trae a la pista de hielo un sábado a las ocho y media de la mañana?"

"Entrenar" respondió la chica mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el hielo algo avergonzada. "Voy retrasada con el programa de las clases, así que le pedí a la señorita Vannilouska permiso para venir el fin de semana para practicar. La entrenadora Sophie parecía estar de acuerdo, pero hace un rato ha llamado diciendo que tenía la gripe y que no iba a poder venir. Pensaba que iba a tener que quedarme con el señor Brandon, pero por suerte no ha sido así."

"Ya veo. Y que es lo que tienes que practicar para ir al mismo ritmo que la clase?"

"El doble no me sale, evidentemente. Ya lo has visto." respondió la chica con el sonido de la derrota en su voz. "Hago toda la coreografía, pero cada vez que parece que voy a aterrizar estable, una de las cuchillas se desvía y acabo en el hielo. Tal vez los otros tengan razón y sea una inútil"

"Yo no lo creo. El resto de la coreografía está muy bien hecha, se nota que tienes estilo. Que el doble no te salga no es el fin del mundo, solo una pequeña piedra en el camino. Estoy segura de que si te esfuerzas lo tendrás dominado en nada." Lilly estaba tratando de animar a la chica aunque vio que no parecía funcionar mucho. "Bueno, que tal si me dices como se hace un doble? Tal vez así entiendas mejor que parte es en la que fallas; y no me refiero al aterrizaje, aunque eso también habrá que mejorarlo."

"No es tan sencillo. Para hacer un doble hay que coger velocidad, después hay que impulsarse en la punta del patín para conseguir mayor impulso mientras giras en el aire. Pero el problema es que después de la primera vuelta me mareo lo suficiente para no saber ni donde tengo los pies. Por eso nunca aterrizo como es debido. Es muy difícil." Se quejó Terry. "Apuesto a que tu también lo sabrías si intentaras hacerlo. La entrenadora dice que aquel que no puede hacer un doble no sirve para el patinaje."

"Tonterías. Si no te sale el doble, pues practicas hasta que te salga." Respondió de un modo algo cabezota Lilly. Su padre siempre le había dicho que en el hielo así como en la vida no había limitaciones. Si una se esforzaba lo suficiente, no había nada que no pudiera hacer.

"Demuéstralo" la retó la chica. "Si tan fácil es, por qué no lo intenta tú?"

"Vale. Y si lo consigo, me prometes que continuarás patinando y que no te rendirás pase lo que pase?" Se aseguró Lilly. Al ver como la chica afirmaba con la cabeza, se dispuso a entrar a la pista. Pero antes quiso saber algo que la tenía un poco mosca. "Como sabes que no soy una gran patinadora que sabe hacer dobles y triples?"

"La señorita Vannilouska nos dijo que eras una simple jugadora de hockey que no podía pagar el alquiler de la pista y que por eso trabajabas para ella. Dijo que no sabías nada de patinaje artístico y que solo sabías dejar surcos en el hielo cuando patinabas como el resto de los búfalos del hockey y que era mejor si te ignorábamos porque solo ibas a desconcentrarnos." Respondió la otra chica tranquilamente mientras miraba a Lilly como si nada.

"Ah vale." Murmuró Lilly mientras iba a la pista. Estaba agradecida con esa rusa loca por no haber comentado su verdadero estado al resto de la gente, pero realmente tenía que haber matizado esos detalles? Y a que venía esa manía que tenían todos los patinadores artísticos de referirse a los jugadores de hockey como animales de gran tamaño y grandes destrucciones? Vale que el hockey no era grácil y que era un deporte de contacto pero de ahí a que les llamaran cachalotes, búfalos o mastodontes no hacía mucha gracia. En fin menos lamentos y más acción, había que intentar conseguir un doble.

El primer intento de Lilly acabó en un buen golpe contra el frio hielo. Al igual que la chica, había tomado velocidad pero no había podido usar la punta, ya que sus patines de hockey no poseían la misma estructura que los de patinaje artístico así que no había conseguido la fuerza necesaria para impulsarse en el aire. Lo intentó varias veces más ante las pequeñas risas que Terry hacía ante algunas de sus caídas más cómicas y que Lilly no se tomaba a mal pues sabía que no eran maliciosas. Después de media hora dándose de bruces contra el suelo, consiguió la potencia necesaria para girar, pero al igual que Terry le había contado, ella también se mareaba lo suficiente como para no poder colocar los pies en la posición adecuada para evitar la caída. Al igual que había hecho Terry un rato atrás, Lilly se permitió seguir en el hielo un rato más mientras pensaba que más podía intentar hacer para conseguir el dichoso doble, y rendirse no era un opción. Ya no sabía que más probar cuando un recuerdo de su infancia la vino a la mente.

**Flashback**

"_Vamos Lilly, vamos a dar vueltas" se oía el grito de una niña a la que Lilly recordaba como si la estuviese oyendo en ese momento. "Max dice que él puede girar más rápido que las niñas sin caerse."_

"_Pero es verdad" se quejó una Lilly de unos seis años. "Siempre que nos ponemos a girar nos caemos pero él sigue en pie."_

"_Si, pero mi pero ya no podrá, mi hermana me ha contado un secreto para girar sin caerte. Tienes que extender bien los brazos para girar más rápida sobre ti misma, pero el truco está en mirar a un punto fijo. Así aunque sigas girando tus ojos siempre volverán al mismo lugar y no te caerás. Ya lo he probado, verás que divertido."_

**Fin del flashback**

Y era cierto, desde ese día Lilly ya no volvió a caerse ya que sus ojos siempre estaban fijos en un punto que evitaba que se desequilibrara. No estando segura de si eso funcionaría también en ese caso, Lilly tomó velocidad, se apoyó en la poca punta de patín que poseía y con un elegante arco saltó mientras giraba sobre sí misma. Tomando la sudadera roja que había dejado en uno de los asientos de las gradas como punto de referencia, Lilly giró sobre si misma sin problemas para acabar una vez más sobre la lisa superficie sin siquiera llegar a temblar en su posición erguida. Sorprendida pero satisfecha consigo misma, observó como la otra chica estaba asombrada y no parecía poder creérselo. Para asegurarla de que no había sido pura suerte, Lilly se dispuso a mostrárselo haciendo un doble tras otro a gran velocidad y sin casi dejar espacio entre ellos, aunque sin llegar a la velocidad a la que Joannie conseguía hacerlo, ya que la falta de punta en sus patines le dificultaba la tarea.

"Es imposible" oyó murmurar a Terry que se acercaba a ella con mucha velocidad. "Como lo has conseguido?"

"Ya te he dicho que el secreto está en no rendirse" respondió Lilly con una sonrisa. "Escucha, ves la sudadera roja que hay en las gradas? Pues cada vez que gires tienes que asegurarte de encontrarla, para que tu cuerpo no pierda el equilibrio, vale? Pues venga señorita, a cumplir la promesa."

La chica sin hacer ningún otro comentario se dispuso a hacer lo que Lilly le había dicho. Sin embargo, no era tan fácil como Lilly le había dado a entender así que su delgado cuerpo volvió a besar el hielo unas cuantas veces más haciendo que le doliera todo el cuerpo. Aún así, fiel a su promesa, no se quejó ni hizo amago de querer rendirse, y tras dos horas de intenso agotamiento, finalmente consiguió dominar el doble que estaba tan segura de no poder lograr jamás. Sus gritos de alegría y felicidad compensaron más que de sobra a Lilly el haberse saltado su auto impuesto entrenamiento y a fin de cuentas tampoco había sido una completa pérdida de tiempo ya que esa mañana había conseguido descubrir cómo alcanzar mucha mayor velocidad en una distancia menor de lo normal, y un poco más de velocidad nunca iba mal en el hockey. Así que con la satisfacción de haber ayudado a la pequeña y haber aprendido algo nuevo, Lilly dio por finalizado el día y se dispuso a volver a casa a disfrutar del resto del día y deseando poder descansar hasta tarde el día siguiente, ya que la rusa mantenía la gloriosa tradición de cerrar los domingos, y eso era algo que ella pensaba aprovechar al máximo para descansar.

**

* * *

**

**Unos días después:**

"Has acabado ya tu turno o aún tienes más cosas que limpiar?" preguntó Joannie a Lilly mientras llevaba a cabo sus estiramientos para evitarse lesiones musculares durante el entrenamiento.

"Ya he acabado por hoy. Por suerte los obreros han terminado de serrar madera y ya se han retirado los escombros, así que ya no hay tanta cantidad de mierda que limpiar. Por qué lo preguntas?"

"No es nada, es solo que me imaginaba que querrías patinar un poco, ya que el sábado estuviste muy ocupada enseñando. Y así podrías enseñarme como consigues hacer un doble con esos patines." Bromeó Joannie sonriente mientras entraba a la lisa pista y comenzaba a deslizarse por la misma. "Qué me dices? Te apetece?"

"Por mi encantada pero… no te molestaré? Tienes que entrenar, no? Y donde está Oliver? Llega tarde?" preguntó Lilly algo sorprendida de no ver al otro chico por allí. El y Joannie siempre solían llegar juntos y cuando ese no era el caso, Oliver solía ser más puntual que la pelirroja.

"Bueno, ese es parte del motivo por el cual no me importa que patines un rato conmigo. Oliver tenía dentista así que no podrá venir a entrenar; tampoco pensaba venir yo, ya que lo que tenemos que practicar se hace entre los dos, pero estaba un poco estresada y he pensado en relajarme un poco patinando. Además, tú estás aquí así que al menos podré ver tu doble. Aunque sigo sin creerme que seas capaz de hacerlo con esos patines."

"Oye, deja de meterte con mis patines" se quejó Lilly mientras se sentaba para ponerse los patines que por suerte siempre llevaba a la pista. Si algún día los hubiera dejado en casa, su madre se habría dado cuenta y habría sospechado, y además, había veces como ese en las que tenía oportunidad de patinar después de terminar sus tareas, así que tenerlos a mano era algo definitivamente bueno. "Ya te voy a enseñar a reírte de la buena gente."

Una vez puestos los patines, Lilly se impulsó hasta el centro de la pista y ante una sonriente Joannie, tomó impulso y efectuó el salto doble dejando a la pelirroja con los ojos como platos y una sonrisa amplia.

"No está mal romeo, veo que sabes hacer que una dama se quede sin palabras. Pero dime, podrías hacer algo más que eso?" su voz había pasado de la admiración al desafío en un instante pero aquello lejos de acobardar a Lilly solo la incitó más para llevar a cabo el desafío. "Veamos si puedes seguirme."

Durante la siguiente media hora, Lilly acompañó a Joannie por la pista imitando todos los movimientos que esta hacía, que si bien no eran tan difíciles como el doble, tampoco se alejaban mucho de ahí. Finalmente y tras llevar a cabo giros, piruetas y algún que otro Lars, Joannie se dio por vencida y se detuvo, esta vez con los ojos como platos y con la mandíbula desencajada al ver que Lilly no solo no había fallado en imitarla, si no que lo había logrado a la primera y sin apenas esfuerzo con unos patines que claramente no eran para eso.

"Vale, aquí tiene que haber gato encerrado así que vamos canta." La obligó Joannie sin apartar la vista de la cansada pero alegre chica que tenía delante y que sonreía como el gato que se ha comido al canario. "Cómo es posible que hayas podido ejecutar esa cantidad de movimientos a la primera y sin previo entrenamiento de ninguna clase?"

"Hmm? Bueno, tampoco es como si no hubiera tenido nada de entrenamiento. Esa seguida de movimientos son los que estuvisteis practicando para la coreografía del pasado evento." Comentó Lilly sonriente. Al ver que Joannie seguía con la misma cara de interrogación elaboró un poco más. "Ya sabes, la coreografía anterior, la habréis echo delante de mí por lo menos veinte veces. Como querías que no me saliera?"

"Alto! Tiempo muerto! Para el carro! Estás intentando decirme que eres capaz de imitar cualquier coreografía artística tras haberla visto unas veces? Explícame eso, pero ya!" gritó Joannie mientras mantenía la misma mirada de incredulidad en el rostro.

"Hombre, tampoco es eso." La corrigió Lilly de un modo aplacador. "Los movimientos complicados como el doble no me salen solos y bueno supongo que el resto de los movimientos tampoco, pero no me suponen muchos problemas después de verlos.

"Explícate" repitió Joannie sin apartar la mirada. Lilly al comprender que iba a tener que explicárselo todo, patinó hasta el borde de la pita seguida de la pelirroja y se sentó en los asientos señalándole a la otra el otro asiento para que ella también se sentara. Y ya una vez cómodas, Lilly dio un pequeño suspiro, y comenzó con su pequeña historia.

"Cuando era pequeña, solía patinar con mi padre a todas horas. Él fue quien me enseñó a patinar en la pista de la ciudad y más tarde en el estanque detrás de la casa de mis abuelos. Solíamos pasar largas temporadas con ellos en aquel entonces." Añadió Lilly con una sonrisa nostálgica recordando aquellos momentos. Joannie se había quedado callada y escuchaba con atención sabiendo que aquello no era fácil para la rubia. Lilly no solía hablar mucho de su padre, Joannie ya había averiguado que aún le dolía recordar aquellos tiempos sabiendo que ya no volverían, así que escuchar a Lilly contándola algo tan importante para ella era de máxima importancia para la pelirroja así que no se perdía ni una palabra. "Después de que aprendiera a manejarme bien en el hielo y tras aprender a patinar hacia atrás y a ganar velocidad, mi padre decidió que jugáramos a un juego, que más tarde se convirtió en nuestra tradición. Aún lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer. El juego era una versión de _Simón dice, _solo que era más bien algo como Simón hace. El hacía algún movimiento y yo tenía que imitarlo. Al principio eran cosas tan simples como un giro seguido de otro y algún pequeño salto, coreografías realmente fáciles y sencillas. Pero a medida que pasaban los años supongo que las cosas fueron complicándose aunque yo ni me di cuenta, para mí era tan solo un juego en el que si ganaba mi padre me invitaba a comer tortitas con chocolate y nata, acompañadas por un rico tazón de chocolate recién hecho en la cafetería de Miranda." La sonrisa de Lilly era aún mayor al recordar un día en particular en el que había conseguido lograr toda la coreografía a la primera y su padre había estado tan orgulloso que la había abrazado con fuerza y con lágrimas de orgullo en los ojos. Al ser tan pequeña Lilly no había comprendido muy bien la dificultad de lo que había logrado, pero se imaginó que tenía que haber sido algo muy bueno porque su padre había añadido una bola de helado de fresa al desayuno especial al que solía invitarla.

Joannie por su parte sonreía tan solo de ver la felicidad reflejada en los ojos azules de Lilly, aunque sabía que aún quedaba algo más que contar, y al ver como esos orbes azules se oscurecían de tristeza, supo que tenía razón.

"Cuando mi padre murió, desapareció esa tradición. Durante semanas simplemente me dediqué a estar dentro de la casa de mis abuelos y me negaba a salir de allí o hablar con alguien, creo que el término que usaron los adultos fue estado catatónico. Pero una noche mi abuela vino a mi cuarto con mis patines y sin una sola palabra me obligó a salir de la cama y a vestirme para después ir al estanque donde había patinado con mi padre. Me obligó a ponerme los patines y después me rogó que repitiera la coreografía que más me gustara de todas las que mi padre me había enseñado. Me rogó que quería ver lo último que su hijo, mi padre, había creado. Al principio yo no estaba muy convencida, pero cuando mi abuela me prometió que yo me encontraría mejor accedí. Tenía razón, me sentí mucho mejor con cada impulso que me daba, en cada curva que efectuaba y con cada salto que ejecutaba. Cuando terminé seguía llorando y mi abuela me abrazó y me dijo que eso era lo que mi padre me había legado. La sensación de bienestar y alegría que sentía, y que por ello no debía dejar de practicar algo que ambos adorábamos." Las lágrimas habían vuelto a humedecer ligeramente los ojos de Lilly y esta sonrió al sentir el abrazo de Joannie que aunque no se hubiera dado cuenta, necesitaba. Finalmente una sonrisa asomó a su rostro y se limpió los ojos con la manga. "Si no hubiera sido por mi abuela, creo que nunca habría vuelto a tomar los patines y mucho menos a patinar. Después de aquello cada vez que iba a casa de mis abuelos, mi abuela me tenía preparados un montón de montajes con diferentes coreografías que había tomado de diferentes campeonatos y exhibiciones de patinaje para que yo practicara y no se me olvidara nada de aquella tradición. De modo que imitar vuestros movimientos tras haberlos visto tantas veces no es difícil para mí."

Tras su conclusión parecía mucho más tranquila y eso hizo que a Joannie se le ocurriera una idea.

"Eso quiere decir que puedes imitar todo lo que yo haga?" se quiso cerciorar la pelirroja y tras recibir el cabeceo de la otra chica sonrió. "Genial, así podrás ayudarme a practicar ya que Oliver no está y aún tengo la pista para nosotras durante otro par de horas. Yo la hago un par de veces y luego tu me sigues vale?"

Lilly sonrió una vez más y tras asentir de nuevo con la cabeza, se dispuso a examinar los movimientos de Joannie con una profunda concentración tal y como hacía años atrás con su padre. Tras observar a Joannie un par de veces, Lilly ya se encontró con fuerzas para acompañar a la otra en la pista y ante la ligera sorpresa de la pelirroja, Lilly se incorporó a la coreografía sin problemas y con casi tanta soltura como Oliver. Durante un buen rato llevaron a cabo una bellísima coreografía que incluía dobles seguidos de Lars y piruetas bajas, todo ello hecho con una sincronización exacta. Joannie por su parte se dejó llevar como siempre que hacía con Oliver y llegó incluso a olvidarse de que estaba patinando con Lilly y no con el chico y se dejó sumergir en la música de la coreografía sin importarle nada más. Pero desgraciadamente estaba tan concentrada en la coreografía, que se le olvidó que Lilly no era realmente su compañero de coreografía de modo que cuando llegó la parte en la que debía saltar encima de su compañero para que este tratara de cogerla, siguió con la coreografía al pie de la letra, y con un hermoso salto se precipitó hacia Lilly quien no se esperaba que Joannie realmente fuera a saltar. Era demasiado tarde como para pararla y si se apartaba era muy posible que Joannie se lesionara y no pudiera participar en el Torneo que se celebraría pronto, de modo que tomando una rápida decisión, decidió imitar los movimientos que había visto a otras parejas en las competiciones y se dispuso a tomar a Joannie en sus brazos. El poco peso de la chica no la tomó por sorpresa ya que la otra chica tenía costumbre de abalanzarse encima de Lilly prácticamente todos los días de modo que el único problema era mantener el equilibrio. Cuando la tuvo en los brazos, Lilly hizo lo que se suponía que debía hacer, con unos movimientos seguros, la alzó por encima de la cabeza con un solo brazo mientras Joannie estiraba ambas piernas hasta conseguir una preciosa figura mientras Lilly seguía girando por la pista cargando con la chica. Finalmente Joannie se bajó y se quedó apretada a Lilly. La pobre rubia ya había tenido bastante susto así que al ver que la otra chica estaba de nuevo con los patines plantados bien firmes en el suelo se detuvo por completo. Fue entonces cuando Joannie abrió bien los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era Lilly quien acaba de levantarla mucho más alto que Oliver y con aún mayor elegancia y seguridad.

"Vaya, no sabía que supieras hacer eso" Joannie no solo estaba sorprendida si no también encantada. Llevaba más de seis meses tragándose el hielo de la pista porque Oliver era incapaz de mantenerla estable una vez que la levantaba tan alto con un solo brazo. Ahora que Lilly había demostrado que podía hacerlo, Joannie estaba segura de que podría practicar mejor y así aprender a no tambalearse, lo cual ayudaría a Oliver y conseguiría que dominaran el movimiento.

"Pues ya somos dos" respondió Lilly sin aliento tras semejante susto. Desde que Joannie había sido levantada, habían sido los momentos más angustiosos de su vida, había temido a cada instante que Joannie se cayera y se partiera algún hueso. "No vuelvas a darme ese susto."

"Venga Lil´s tengo que practicar" suplicó Joannie con una mirada de cachorrito herido que hizo a Lilly difícil negarse.

"Y si te caes?" preguntó Lilly a punto de ceder ante el torbellino pelirrojo.

"No te preocupes, no puedo caerme más veces de las que me he caído con Oliver" la tranquilizó Joannie con un movimiento despreocupado de la mano. "Por favor."

Al ver la sinceridad en los ojos de Joannie, Lilly no pudo seguir negándose y tras asegurarla que si se hacía daño pararían, Lilly se dispuso a intentar ayudar. Durante el resto del día practicaron ese movimiento así como unos cuantos más que requerían que Lilly levantara a Joannie a gran altura. Hubo algunos momentos en los que ambas acabaron en el suelo y recibieron algún que otro fuerte golpe, pero en cada ocasión Lilly se aseguró de que Joannie siempre recibiera el menor daño posible, a fin de cuentas, a pesar de que ambas poseían una carrera deportiva, la de Joannie no estaba estancada y en peligro de desaparecer. El resultado de la tarde constituyó en dos agotadas pero eufóricas chicas, una de las cuales estaba deseando poder hablar con Oliver para contarle los progresos.

/

**Un par de días después:**

Lilly estaba extrañada por la llamada de Annikka Vannilouska un domingo a las siete de la mañana en la que requería su presencia inmediata en su despacho. La chica no sabía que podía haber hecho para molestar a la rusa pero confiaba en que fuera un malentendido o por lo menos buenas noticias. Nada más entrar en el despacho, Lilly descartó la segunda posibilidad ya que la rusa estaba sentada de manera muy recta y con una mirada seria en el rostro que no varió ni un ápice cuando Lilly entró al despacho.

"Buenos días señorita Vannilouska, quería usted verme?" preguntó Lilly algo intimidada cuando la seria mirada de la rusa se posó sobre sus ojos, a pesar de ello no bajó la mirada ni la desvió, lo cual hizo que una pequeña sonrisa acudiera a la cara de la seria mujer.

"Así es Truscott siéntese por favor." Le indicó la mujer mientras se incorporaba aún más en el asiento si es que eso era posible. "Deseo hablarle sobre cierto asunto que espero que nos favorezca a todos."

"Usted dirá" respondió Lilly educadamente pero con desconfianza y sin mucho entusiasmo. La mujer que tenía delante no era tonta y si quería tratar algún asunto con ella sería mejor que tuviera los cinco sentidos bien alerta.

"Es un asunto… delicado" comenzó la mujer con una mueca sonriente."Pero debemos esperar a que llegue primero."

"Llegue? Quien tiene que llegar?" preguntó Lilly aún más desconcertada. Aún no había acabado de hablar cuando sintió una corriente de aire en la espalda lo cual indicaba que alguien acababa de abrir la puerta. Instintivamente se giró para ver quién era cuando la voz de la desconocida persona habló.

"Lamento la tardanza, espero no haberla hecho esperar señorita Vannilouska." La voz más suave y angelical del mundo se dejó oír en ese despacho dejando a Lilly congelada a media vuelta de girarse. La grave voz de la mujer rusa terminó por confirmar lo que sus oídos y latidos de su corazón acelerado habían descubierto.

"Ah Stewart bienvenida, pasa y siéntate, tenemos mucho de qué hablar." La sonrisa había vuelto al rostro de la mujer, pero Lilly pudo identificar un brillo de satisfacción en esas pupilas que no le gustó nada. Que estaba pasando?

**Bueno, y hasta aquí hemos llegado. Que planeará la rusa loca? Que tiene que ver con Lilly? Por qué está también Miley? Y por qué sigo haciendo estúpidas preguntas? (la última respuesta es sencilla, me han cambiado la medicación y a veces se me va un poco la cabeza, pero no es preocupante… creo). Total que para saber más tendréis que esperar al próximo capítulo que espero no tardar en escribir, aunque como os imaginareis, los momentos Lilly/Miley comenzaran en el siguiente. Mientras tanto, todos los comentarios serán bien recibidos ya sean buenos o malos (las peticiones de que me tire por un puente no serán tan bien recibidas). Gracias por leerla y hasta la próxima.**

****Durante el capítulo he usado algún que otro termino como "Lars", o "pirueta baja" y es posible que siga utilizándolos. El primero es un tipo de salto y el segundo una clase de giro en el que el patinador comienza a girar sobre si mismo con la pierna derecha extendida y empieza a agacharse hasta quedar sostenido sobre el pie izquierdo que sigue girando (más o menos). Si tenéis interés en saber lo que son de un modo más detallado, podéis buscarlo en internet o si no simplemente usad la imaginación ya que yo misma no estoy muy puesta en los términos del patinaje. Si me permitís un consejo, ved en Youtube algunos videos de patinaje por parejas y así os haréis una idea de qué va esto, porque realmente es algo precioso y porque no me veo capaz de describirlo tal y como es aunque haré todo lo que pueda. Una vez más gracias por leerlo y espero que disfrutéis.****


	8. Primeras impresiones

"**Bueno, eh aquí un nuevo capítulo. He de admitir que me ha costado bastante terminarlo, porque no he tenido mucho tiempo así que lo he tenido que hacer a trozos y creedme cuando os digo que no es nada fácil recuperar la inspiración cuando tardas tres días en escribir un solo párrafo. "**

"**De todas formas espero que os guste y que disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como he disfrutado yo escribiéndolo (frustraciones aparte)."**

"**Como siempre, Hannah Montana así como sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Disney. Lo que escribo lo hago por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro."**

**Cap. 7 Primeras impresiones**

"Ah Stewart bienvenida, pasa y siéntate, tenemos mucho de qué hablar." Si el shock de haber visto a Miley Stewart a menos de cinco metros de distancia había sido impactante, el verla sentarse a su lado y oler la fragancia de su pelo estaban comenzando a ser demasiado para la pobre Lilly. Había trabajado como una mula de carga para esa rusa esclavista con la mera esperanza de poder ver más de cerca a Stewart y ahora que lo había conseguido, su estúpido sistema nervioso amenazaba con ponerla en evidencia queriendo que se desmayara.

Tal y como había observado la primera vez, Miley Stewart era una criatura llena de gracia y elegancia que demostraba en cada paso que daba. Ese día en particular llevaba unos vaqueros algo sueltos y una simple camisa que a pesar de no ser entallada, no dejaba de marcar ligeramente su envidiable figura (con la que Lilly fantaseaba más tiempo del que estaba dispuesta a admitir), y que no por ello la desmejoraban en modo alguno, sino que realzaban su piel morena de un modo casual y desenfadado. Por suerte para Lilly, ese día Miley no había optado por las minifaldas que solía llevar y que provocaban un cortocircuito en su cerebro cada vez que se aproximaba a ella, porque de lo contrario, la posibilidad de prestar más de un sentido a la conversación se esfumaba de golpe.

Mientras Lilly seguía inmersa en Mileylandia con la mirada desenfocada y una sonrisa algo boba en los labios, la conversación continuó entre las otras dos ocupantes de la habitación.

"Por qué me ha llamado llamar?" por su parte Miley Stewart parecía tan sorprendida como Lilly por la llamada y fue precisamente su voz algo insegura que hizo que Lilly volviera a aterrizar y prestar atención.

"Bueno, tras largas horas de deliberación y tras sopesar los pros y los contras, por fin he encontrado la solución para su problema señorita Stewart." Anunció orgullosa Annikka con una sonrisa tan amplia y tan peligrosa como la de los cocodrilos de las alcantarillas que se rumoreaba que habitaban en la gran ciudad. "He decidido que a partir de ahora, la señorita Truscott será su nueva pareja!"

Si hasta ahora Lilly había sido capaz de mantener la cabeza medianamente fría mientras atendía la conversación, esa última frase de la rusa chiflada había conseguido mandarlo todo a la porra y crear un estallido en la parte del cerebro que se encargaba de la imaginación provocando un apagón general del resto de las partes funcionales. Es decir, consiguió que la pobre jugadora de hockey entrara en un estado de coma profundo con los ojos desorbitados. Desde luego, no era probable que la rusa por muy loca que estuviera acabara de decidir casar a Miley con Lilly (los pensamientos de Lilly hacia un rato que habían dejado de ser coherentes y ya estaba pensando el nombre de los hijos que tendrían y donde vivirían… vamos que la realidad no era en ese momento su máxima prioridad).

"Como dice?" la voz clara y confusa de Miley se volvió a oír en la habitación sin terminar de sacar a Lilly del trance auto inducido. "Es una broma?"

"Ninguna broma señorita Stewart, creo que es una gran idea y me parece que usted debería estar agradecida por ello." La sonrisa de cocodrilo mutó en una de hiena que hizo que a Miley se le erizara el bello de los brazos, pero no por ello permitió que su rostro mostrase ninguna emoción, a fin de cuentas llevaba haciendo eso desde pequeña y nunca le había fallado. "El representante del señor Ryan me telefoneó hace un par de días para comunicarme que su cliente ha firmado un nuevo contrato para anunciar una marca de cereales o algo por el estilo, lo que significa que no volará a Nueva York hasta dentro de al menos dos meses más. Que hayan alargado la fecha de la competición es a la vez una suerte y una desgracia. Como no necesitará que la recuerde señorita Stewart, usted necesita mucha más práctica para acostumbrarse al estilo de patinaje por parejas. Estoy segura de que usted es una gran patinadora en solitario pero lo cierto es que ha sido usted misma quien ha decidió probar en esta otra modalidad y a pesar de que su talento para patinar es más que aparente, me temo que aún le falta mucha práctica para hacerse a patinar junto a otra persona. Por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, el señor Ryan lleva mucho tiempo patinando y se le da muy bien, por lo que la que necesita ayuda en ese sentido es usted."

"Pero y que hay de Carlo? He estado practicando con el estas semanas, por qué no puedo seguir con él?" preguntó confusa Miley recordando a su pareja. Carlo Gilbertty era un hombre que rondaba los cuarenta pero que se mantenía en forma y que debía un par de favores a la ex patinadora rusa. Al ver que Jake no iba a poder aparecer a tiempo para practicar con Miley, Annikka había decidió buscarla un muñeco de pruebas y hasta ahora había mejorado mucho con él.

"El señor Carlo tiene que volar a California debido a una competición de surf a la que va a acudir su hija. Me temo que ya nos avisó del tiempo que permanecería aquí, lo que significa que habrá que buscarle una nueva pareja. Alguien que esté dispuesto a entrenar con usted y arriesgar una posible lesión y sin probabilidades de entrar la competición con usted. Por desgracia estando la fecha limite tan cerca, todo entrenador, coreógrafo o compañero sustituto están ocupados en este momento. La señorita Truscott por el contrario, es alguien desconocido en este mundo lo cual le proporcionará el elemento sorpresa que necesita. Si no practica con ella no encontrará a nadie disponible para ese puesto. Y además, su altura es más cercana a la del señor Ryan que la de Carlo, así que acostumbrarse a ello será algo sin duda beneficiario para su entrenamiento. Pero si usted se ve capaz de encontrar a alguien mejor que lo que le ofrezco en tan poco tiempo y de fiar, entonces adelante, soy toda oídos." Terminó Annikka con una sonrisa de satisfacción y algo de arrogancia, ya que si ella no había podido encontrar a nadie dispuesto con todos sus contactos y conocidos, las probabilidades de que la chica lo consiguiera eran prácticamente nulas. Y ambas lo sabían.

"Pero, pero… que clase de preparación puede tener ella?" preguntó ultrajada Miley creyendo tener la mano ganadora en su partida de voluntades. "no es más que una jugadora de hockey, me extrañaría que fuera capaz de patinar sin destrozar el hielo y levantar una tonelada de escarcha, en que me va a ser útil?" el tono de voz de Miley dejaba bien claro que aquello no solo era una locura, si no que era impensable y una pérdida de su valioso tiempo.

Por suerte ese comentario arrogante y falta de tacto era exactamente lo que necesitaba Lilly para despertar de ese sueño ilusorio en el que llevaba inmersa desde que la otra chica se había sentado a su lado. Uno de los pocos recuerdos lucidos que poseía de su padre eran aquellas sesiones en el hielo y lo orgulloso que había estado con la manera en la que había sido capaz de dominar todas las coreografías que le habían sido enseñadas. Puede que hubiera sido solo un juego divertido con el que pasar las vacaciones de navidad, pero fuera como fuese, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que nadie se burlara de aquellos tiempos, ni siquiera alguien tan hermosa como Miley. De modo que tras echar mano de toda la arrogancia de la que era capaz, y tras asegurarse de que su mirada fuera tan fría como el hielo de la pista habló con una voz de lo más indiferente y vacía de cualquier sentimiento.

"Y que le hace pensar que yo puedo estar interesada en hacer algo como eso? Puede que ahora mismo no tenga una carrera, pero en el futuro tengo toda la intención del mundo en seguir siendo una buena deportista. Por qué iba a querer ser el colchón de pruebas de una _peonza_? " Preguntó con la voz más indiferente e insultante de la que era capaz. El término ´_peonza_´ era con el que los jugadores de hockey femeninos se solían referir a las patinadoras artísticas. Desde tiempos inmemoriales, ambos deportes habían sido infravalorados y ridiculizados por el grupo contrario, y a pesar de que Lilly jamás las había visto de esa manera (a fin de cuentas la chica a la que consideraba prácticamente una hermana se dedicaba a ello) jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza menospreciar la dificultad y todo el esfuerzo que llevaba ser capaz de hacer lo que hacían. Y si lo que Joannie le había contado sobre Miley era cierto, esa chica se esforzaba al menos el doble que el resto de los patinadores, por lo que el insulto seguramente acertaría en esa mascara de indiferencia que parecía llevar sobre el rostro.

"Como te atreves?" rugió una colérica Miley que incluso se había levantado de un salto llevada por la ira del comentario de la otra chica. Ella era una autentica deportista de élite, y no esa rubita que seguramente no sabría hacer nada más complejo que placar a alguien. En el fondo una pequeña vocecita le decía que el hockey era más difícil que simplemente arrasar con lo que tuvieran delante, había asistido a suficientes partidos de Jackson como para saberlo, pero en ese momento decidió ignorarla por completo. "El patinaje es algo grácil a la par que elegante y difícil de llevar a cabo en perfecta sintonía con la música elegida. Al contrario que ese rudo deporte en el que lo único que se hace es dejar sueltos a un par de mastodontes para que se golpeen los unos a los otros mientras se intentan meter una pelota en una portería con unos palos que también se utilizan para golpearse. Ya veo la razón de que pienses que lo tuyo en un deporte de élite." Gruñó con sarcasmo Miley mientras sonreía con satisfacción esperando a que su oponente respondiera, si es que sabía que responder, por que dudaba mucho de que la única neurona que la rubia debía de tener, fuera a servir.

"Para empezar, no jugamos con una pelota, se le llama disco. Ya sé que para las peonzas es algo difícil recordar las cosas o incluso ver la diferencia con eso de pasarse la vida girando y girando así que te lo dejaré pasar. Y respecto a la categoría de mi deporte, te recuerdo que también es un deporte de olimpiadas, y que al menos hasta la fecha tiene muchos más seguidores que los patinadores, por mucho que os vistáis con mayas ajustadas" respondió Lilly mientras la mirada de viejo verde que lanzó a la otra chica dejaba muy claro lo que había querido insinuar con la última parte de la frase. Y sonrió al ver que el rostro de la otra chica que hasta ahora había estado escalando más arriba en la escala de los rojos, daba paso a una lividez total que indicaba que el cabreo había pasado a furia destructiva.

"Estás insinuando que solo tenemos por seguidores a una panda de pervertidos que solo nos ven para vernos en mayas ajustadas?" la voz que hasta el momento había encandilado a Lilly como si de una sirena se tratase, había desaparecido para dar paso al grito de una furia griega.

"Claro que no estoy insinuando eso" elevó la voz Lilly para que se escuchara por encima de los gritos de la enfadada muchacha. "Lo estoy asegurando! Aunque tampoco sé que es lo que ven, porque está claro que en ciertos casos no hay mucho que ver!" terminó Lilly de manera cruel mientras sus ojos se desviaban de modo poco discreto hacia el busto de la otra chica. Para ser ciertos, en ese departamento y a juzgar por la blusa que llevaba Miley, a la chica no le hacía falta nada, en contraposición con otras patinadoras cuyo pecho al igual que el de muchas gimnastas se quedaba en categoría tabla de planchar, pero en ese momento Lilly no estaba pensando mucho las cosas.

"PLAFFF" el bofetón con el que Miley había premiado a Lilly por el último comentario se dejó oír por todo el despacho dejándolo después en un silencio pesado. Lilly sabía que se había pasado con su última frase, cuando se enfadaba su lengua parecía tomar vida propia y se dedicaba a hablar sin recibir la información del cerebro, pero no se había imaginado que fuese a recibir una bofetada con la mano abierta de la famosa reina de hielo. Por lo que le habían dicho, Miley jamás había levantado la voz y menos llegado a las manos en ninguna discusión, pero si el escozor que sentía en ese momento en la mejilla izquierda no era producto de su imaginación, podía llegar a la conclusión de que eso era exactamente lo que había pasado. Y a juzgar por el aspecto de las caras de las otras dos ocupantes del despacho, ni siquiera era la más sorprendida en el asunto. Miley se había quedado mirando la mano derecha con la que había abofeteado a ese incordio de chica como si no supiera lo que era. Ella nunca se enfadaba y si lo hacía, jamás dejaba que se le notara.

Por su parte la ex patinadora rusa se dio cuenta de que la situación que hasta entonces había entrado en su categoría de divertida, estaba escalando rápidamente hacia un puesto en la categoría "desastre inminente". Era cierto que Lilly era la única persona disponible para ayudar a Miley a estar lista para la competición y si eso se estropeaba perdería mucho entre otras cosas su fama en los círculos adecuados, y en ese negocio, la fama lo era todo. Desde que conocía a Lilly, no la había visto molesta o enfadada en ningún momento, y a juzgar por su relación con Oaken y Palumbo, esta no guardaba ninguna clase de pensamientos negativos hacia el patinaje artístico o sus patinadores de modo que decidió no tomarse a pecho las palabras de la chica. Ahora se daba cuenta de que tal vez había hecho demasiada presión sobre una chica adolescente la cual estaba cumpliendo un castigo solo por defenderse de dos abusones. Por si fuera poco, las últimas sesiones de pista libre que le había prometido, habían sido interrumpidas para que hiciera de canguro de un grupo de niñas poco humildes. En definitiva, desde que Lilly había llegado, Annika había decidido poner a prueba su paciencia y para su asombro, esta había aguantado todo lo que le habían echado sin una sola queja. "_Hasta ahora" _le recordó su voz interior mientras veía como había acabado la situación. Decidiendo hacer algo antes de que aquello pasara de desastre inminente a desastre sin arreglo, decidió romper el silencio del despacho.

"Truscott, vamos al botiquín a que se ponga algo de hielo en esa mejilla, se está hinchando." Se levantó para salir del despacho con una ensimismada Lilly siguiéndola y una absorta Miley quieta en el sitio y que seguía observando su mano como si ya no supiera lo que era.

Mientras ambas rubias se dirigían hacia la modesta enfermería que por suerte tenía más de una bolsa de hielo disponible (algo completamente necesario en una pista de hielo donde las caídas sucedían más a menudo de lo que a nadie le gustaría) no se intercambió ni una sola palabra. Solo cuando Lilly estuvo sentada en una camilla con una bolsa de gel helado en la mejilla y parte del ojo izquierdo (_las bolsas de gel helado con mucho más cómodas de colocar y más efectivas. Al menos no hacen tanto daño como tratar de colocarse un trapo con cubitos de hielo en la zona dolorida, y me temo que hablo por experiencia_) la mayor de las dos sintió que ya podía hablar con la ahora más tranquila chica.

"Quieres explicarme lo que ha pasado ahí dentro?" por primera vez, Annika decidió tutear a la chica ya que no veía razón para hacer esta conversación más incomoda de lo que era. "No creo que a Palumbo le vaya a hacer mucha gracia saber lo que piensas de lo que es su pasión."

"No pienso así del patinaje, ni de las patinadoras" murmuró Lilly lo suficientemente alto como para que la otra la escuchara. "No sé lo que me ha pasado."

"Yah" fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a la entrenadora ya que ya había llegado ella solita a esa conclusión. Y ahora que la miraba más de cerca, se podían notar unos pronunciados círculos morados alrededor de sus ojos que sin duda indicaban falta de sueño. "Seguro que no ha habido nada más?"

"No. Bueno sí. No lo sé! Es que… no lo sé! Por qué ha dicho eso de mí? Ya sabe que quiero ser jugadora profesional de hockey y aunque sé que su opinión del hockey es más o menos la misma que la de ella esperaba que al menos respetara mis deseos. Y utilizarme como colchón humano no es precisamente lo que tenía en mente cuando acepté el trato. Es más, eso ni se mencionó" la voz de Lilly había subido de volumen pero en vez de reflejar ira. Reflejaba exasperación y mucha confusión. "Así que si lo que va a significar quedarme va a ser dejarme lesionar una y otra vez para su diversión, mejor me marcho de aquí. Puede hacer lo que quiera, prefiero irme!" Y con eso se levantó de un salto de la camilla con toda la intención de salir por esa puerta y no volver jamás a poner un pie en esa bendita pista si podía evitarlo.

"Tranquila tigre!" Lilly no estaba segura si lo que la había detenido era la mano con la que la rubia chiflada la había agarrado del brazo o el hecho que utilizara una de las expresiones con las que Joannie solía detenerla cuando se apresuraba a saltar a conclusiones precipitadas (lo que por desgracia últimamente estaba ocurriendo con demasiada regularidad). "Tal vez debería haberlo consultado antes contigo y esta parte se hubiera evitado, pero llevo tanto tiempo haciendo las cosas a mi manera que ni se me ocurrió que pudieras tomártelo a mal. En ningún momento he pensado que el hockey pudiera ser un deporte menor, a fin de cuentas, mi propio padre jugó para la selección rusa hace ya mucho tiempo. Le llamaban el tigre de las estepas, era muy fuerte y ágil."

"En serio?" Lilly ya no sabía ni que pensar, de alguna manera había entrado en una dimensión desconocida, porque jamás se habría imaginado que Annikka Vannilouska pudiera disculparse o tenerle algún respeto al deporte que ella practicaba. Lo cual la dejaban con más preguntas de las que le gustaría. "Pero entonces, por qué? Por qué ha sugerido esto?"

"No se te ha ocurrido pensar que tal vez haya visto algo en ti? Que tal vez esta sea una oportunidad para ambas? Que las dos podéis sacar algo de todo esto?" al oír el bufido de incredulidad de la chica decidió elaborar. "Desde que ocurrió el incidente que hizo que ahora estés sentada en esta camilla, y no me refiero al bofetón con el que la señorita Stewart la ha obsequiado, hice que instalaran cámaras de seguridad en todas partes, incluyendo claro está, las pistas de patinaje. Eso no solo me ayuda a que no vuelva a pasar algo como lo que ocurrió entonces, sino que me permite observar la evolución de cada uno de mis patinadores. No puedo estar en ocho pistas a la vez, pero si puedo grabar los entrenamientos y visualizarlos más tarde. Y antes de que digas nada, los entrenadores están avisados, al igual que los padres o tutores legales de cada patinador. Los patinadores son ajenos a ello ya que el saber que les están grabando suele hacer más mal que bien."

"Ya, y eso que tiene que ver con nada de lo que estamos hablando?"

"Hace una semana estaba revisando los entrenamientos de Oaken y Palumbo, y adivinas lo que pude ver en la grabación del jueves, cuando Oaken faltó por tener cita con el dentista?" al ver la cara pálida de Lilly continuó sin esperar respuesta. "Imagina mi sorpresa al comprobar que una de las mejores patinadoras por parejas que poseo, se arriesgó a sufrir una lesión grave a la hora de hacer el tonto con una de mis empleadas. Sabía que erais amigas, pero no esperaba que Palumbo fuera tan idiota como para arriesgarse a perderse las clasificaciones. Y eh de admitir que esa sorpresa no fue nada en comparación con lo que sentí cuando vi como una jugadora de hockey, MI empleada para todo, no solo imitó la coreografía de Palumbo tras observarla un par de veces, sino que consiguió ejecutar uno de los movimientos, aunque básicos, más difíciles y complicados del patinaje por parejas . Y es más, desde entonces, he podido apreciar como el estilo de Oaken y Palumbo a mejorado de modo exponencial, y que además ahora cuentan con ese movimiento entre otros."

"Sigo sin saber qué tiene eso que ver conmigo" murmuró Lilly mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el suelo. "Yo no soy una patinadora, y usted lo sabe. Lo de aquel día fue solo una coincidencia, y puedo asegurarle que perdí cerca de diez años de mi vida con el susto que me llevé cuando la levanté. Sé que cuenta con Mil… con Stewart para que sea su estrella así que no puedo ni imaginar el motivo por el que querría arriesgarla de esa manera. Usted misma ha dicho que se asustó cuando vio lo que Joannie y yo hacíamos."

"Créeme que cuando vi el video por primera vez, esa idea era la última que me rondaba por la cabeza. Pero cuantas más veces veía el video, más cosas podía ver." Ante la mirada incrédula de la chica decidió elaborar un poco. "Eres fuerte, eso lo demostrarte al levantar a Palumbo con un solo brazo, tienes buen equilibrio, lo cual es imprescindible para este deporte. Posees agilidad y destreza a la hora de patinar, al igual que un buen sentido del ritmo. Y por si fuera poco, en cada una de las caídas o meteduras de pata que sufristeis, te aseguraste de proteger a Palumbo. Fue instintivo y gracias a ello estoy segura de que tu pareja se ahorró un montón de moratones. En otras palabras, pareces ideal para este trabajo y será mucho más productivo que simplemente barrer el suelo o limpiar las gradas. De modo que lo único que me queda por saber es… fuiste capaz de llevar a cabo la coreografía por que Palumbo te la enseñó, o eres capaz de repetirlo con otras coreografías?"

Ante esta pregunta Lilly se quedó meditando unos momentos. Si Annikka no conocía la respuesta era porque o las cámaras no tenían audio, o porque entre el ruido de la estática no había sido capaz de escuchar la conversación. De todos modos, cuanto más patinaje pudiera hacer, mejor preparada estaría para cuando pudiera volver al hockey y ya estaba harta de fregar las gradas, había un límite en el número de chicles pegados debajo de los asientos que una podía despegar a la semana.

"Mientras la vea un par de veces, me las apañaría" respondió sin perderse el brillo de satisfacción en los azules ojos de la mujer que tenía delante. "Pero aún en el caso de que aceptara, cuál sería el trato? Que implicaría?"

"Bueno, en caso de que Stewart acepte, y no creo que le quede otra si quiere estar lista para las clasificaciones de dentro de dos meses, serías relevada de todas tus obligaciones actuales. Solo te pediría estar disponible para entrenar en cualquier momento que a ella le venga bien y que te dediques con el mismo esfuerzo que se que le dedicas al hockey. De modo que… trato?" preguntó mientras extendía la mano hacia delante con la esperanza de que la chica aceptara. No lo había comentado, pero si ella no aceptaba, no solo afectaría a los entrenamientos de Stewart, sino que también a su reputación, y eso no era algo que estuviera dispuesta a poner en juego. Stewart no solo iba a clasificarse en el maldito concurso, sino que alcanzaría los primeros puestos si ella tenía algo que decir en el asunto. Y como tal, sería una de las patinadoras más rápidamente adaptadas al cambio de estilo de los últimos doscientos años. Y con ello, también aumentaría la reputación de sus métodos así como la cantidad de dinero que conseguiría con los posibles y futuros patrocinadores y… bueno mejor no hacer castillos en el aire, de momento necesitaba que Lilly aceptara la oferta, y luego ya, seguirían desde ahí.

"Trato hecho. Pero está segura de que aceptará? Me parece que no estaba muy contenta hace unos momentos" murmuró Lilly esta vez algo más deprimida al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

"Tu déjame esto a mí. Déjate el hielo unos minutos más y espera a que te llame para pasar a mi despacho. Mientras lo hago, tienes un DVD dentro de ese reproductor que me gustaría que vieras mientras estoy fuera. Hablaré con Stewart mientras tanto." Y sin añadir ni una sola palabra más, Annikka marchó al despacho satisfecha con los resultados. Ahora solo tenía que conseguir que el orgullo de la otra chica no fuera mayor que sus ganas de triunfar, y sabiendo lo mucho que la chica deseaba ganar, no esperaba tener muchos contratiempos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el despacho, una confusa Miley seguía mirándose la mano sin terminar de comprender como había sido capaz de abofetear a esa chica. La había sacado de quicio seguro, pero Jackson también lo hacía cada vez que se veían y nunca había llegado a golpearlo. Más de una vez se habían gritado o empujado, pero jamás habían recurrido a la violencia extrema. Es más, Miley no recordaba haber abofeteado a nadie antes o haber estado tan enfadada como para querer hacerlo. Que le había impulsado a tal comportamiento no estaba segura, pero tampoco quiso pensar mucho en eso. Cuando Annikka apareciera, la iba a decir lo que pensaba de esa de esa… mastodonte sobre cuchillas y que esperaba que encontrara a alguien más valido, que sería cualquier persona que supiera mantenerse sobre los patines. De modo que cuando Vannilouskka entró en la habitación, ya tenía preparado todo el discurso; discurso que se vio interrumpido en el momento en el que la rusa entró por la puerta con una mirada tan seria como para congelar el mismo infierno. Annikka había decidido empezar a hablar antes de que la altiva patinadora pudiera abrir la boca, y así evitarse otro dolor de cabeza.

"Stewart, como comprenderá, no me siento particularmente orgullosa de cómo ha manejado la situación hace unos minutos. Esperaba más de usted."

"Lo lamento, no era mi intención que las cosas se precipitaran de esa manera." murmuró Miley algo avergonzada. "Pero sigo sin comprender en que puede ayudarme alguien como ella. Sería mucho más productivo pedirle ayuda a algún alumno de las clases de principiantes."

"Puedo asegurarle señorita Stewart, que Truscott no solo es una mejor elección, sino que la ayudara más de lo que pueda imaginarse." Le aseguró Annikka. Enseñarle el video donde Lilly había demostrado su talentosa actuación, sería una violación del contrato de confidencialidad firmado con el entrenador de Palumbo y Oaken. Así que si quería convencerla, iba a necesitar algo mejor que simples palabras. "De modo que estoy dispuesta a llegar a un acuerdo con usted. Usted misma decidirá cómo debe proceder su prueba y al final decidiremos. Si decide que realmente no podrá beneficiarse de sus habilidades, nos olvidaremos del asunto y buscaremos a alguien más. Quizás podamos introducir en el país a algún patinador ruso no conocido que esté dispuesto a hacer el trabajo" susurró la última parte la rusa mientras pensaba en algunas personas que podrían hacer realidad ese pensamiento. A fin de cuentas, no era como si inmigración fuera a fijarse en un pequeño pasajero extra en el barco de su tío Vladimir, no?

"Y tendré pleno control sobre su prueba?" quiso asegurarse Miley mientras una idea se iba formando en su mente. "Yo decidiré lo que tiene que ser capaz de hacer, y si no me gusta, nos olvidamos de la historia? Trato hecho.

"Muy bien, iré a hablar con la señorita Truscott al respecto, espérenos en la pista tres si es tan amable." Agregó alegremente Annikka. `_Genial, ahora solo hace falta que Truscott no haya mentido y que realmente sea capaz de imitar cualquier movimiento con solo haberlo visto un par de veces._´

* * *

Ligeramente Nerviosa? Solamente nerviosa? Muy nerviosa? Extremadamente nerviosa?

Jodidamente histérica?

Si Lilly tuviera que decidir cuál de estos términos se adecuaba más a su estado emocional actual, la última opción sería más adecuada y aún así estaba segura de que se quedaba corta. Es decir, ya había estado nerviosa en otras ocasiones, tener que mudarse a una ciudad y un estado diferente y tener que empezar de nuevo con todo y las pruebas para el equipo de hockey no habían sido precisamente un paseo por el campo. O la conversación con el director o cuando había tenido que acudir a su reunión con la rusa loca tampoco es que hubieran sido situaciones precisamente calmadas. Y hablando de la rusa loca, era culpa suya que ahora estuviera metida en este lío. Y lo que más la molestaba no era que esa enferma mental hubiera decidido que ahora debía ser usada como muñeco de pruebas, ni tan siquiera que la hubiera estado espiando en el entrenamiento con Joannie o que ahora tuviera que hacer la dichosa prueba para poder hacer algo que ni siquiera quería. No, lo que realmente la molestaba era que la primera impresión que había dado a Miley, no iba a ser olvidada por la morena y aunque siempre había querido hacer una primera impresión inolvidable, acabar siendo abofeteada no entraba en sus planes. Y es que no había podido evitarlo. Realmente le habría gustado aparecer ante la otra chica como alguien tranquilo y amable, pero en el momento en el que Miley había criticado su pasión, ya no había vuelta atrás. Lo único que recordaba con inigualable claridad sobre los momentos que había pasado con si padre, eran cuando patinaban en el estanque detrás de la casa de sus abuelos y las largas horas que pasaban en la pista de hielo que tenían a unos minutos de su casa y donde su padre le había descubierto el amor por ese deporte. Juntos habían tramado estrategias y el la había entrenado hasta que Lilly se derrumbaba en el hielo sin aliento y sin fuerzas para moverse.

De modo que cuando la otra chica había degradado su amado deporte, había estallado y no de la mejor forma posible. Ahora sabía que la opinión que Miley poseía de ella era pésima y que si quería hacer algo para mejorarlo, tendría que conseguir superar la prueba que la permitiría pasar más tiempo con ella y llegar a conocerla. De modo que era hora de invocar cada gramo de tranquilidad que fuera capaz de poseer y de enfrentarse a la situación. Que la rusa lunática no la permitiera patinar con sus patines no estaba ayudando precisamente.

"De ninguna manera Truscott, estos patines son especiales para este deporte. No voy a permitirte patinar con unos patines que ni siquiera tienen punta. Los has usado alguna vez?"

"Si bueno, hasta el año pasado solía usarlos un par de meses al año, pero cuando se rompieron no quise comprarme otros, porque estaba ocupada con los de hockey."

"Muy bien, prueba estos y patina un poco para hacerte con ellos antes de que la prueba empiece, de acuerdo? Al ver como la chica asentía Annikka marchó hacia las gradas donde estaba Miley con una mirada seria y una postura recta.

Lilly terminó de atarse los patines y tras asegurarse de que realmente eran el número que necesitaba y tras comprobar que los cordones no estuvieran demasiado apretados o flojos, se dirigió al borde de la pista donde tomó impulso para deslizarse sobre el hielo… para que un instante después notara un tirón en el pie derecho y encontrara el susodicho hielo a la altura de su ya magullado rostro. Desde las gradas pudo escuchar un bufido condescendiente y que se sonaba sospechosamente como un "Pero si clava las puntas, como me va a ayudar si no puede ni patinar?"

Sintiéndose idiota y algo frustrada, Lilly se incorporó inmediatamente y tras algún que otro incidente con las dichosas puntas del patín, finalmente consiguió hacerse a ellos y se apartó de la pista a la espera de que la indicaran lo que querían que hiciera.

"En fin, acabemos con esto cuanto antes" murmuró Miley. "Vale, empieza con un doble Lars, seguido de dos dobles, media vuelta seguida por un salto de vals. Acompáñalo con tres loop de punta seguidos y si para entonces sigues sobre los patines, termínalo con salto de un pie trompo de dos pies giro paloma bandera mariposa hacia atrás, tres saltos cruzados mariposa hacia adelante salto mariposa giro giro hacia adelante y terminas con un doble Axel."

Lilly se había perdido a mitad de la explicación y ahora la miraba como si no supiera en qué idioma hablaba, lo cual era técnicamente cierto. Nunca había oído las tres cuartas partes de los nombres que la otra chica había pronunciado, y los otros, no estaba muy segura de cómo eran. Annikka debió de darse cuenta de cuál era el problema, porque habló antes de que ella misma tuviera que dar alguna explicación.

"Verá señorita Stewart, me temo que Truscott no está familiarizada con algunos términos que ha utilizado, quizás sería tan amable de demostrarle exactamente lo que quiere que haga?"

"Es una broma?" preguntó Miley horrorizada ante lo que estaba escuchando. "No sabe ni los términos y pretende que los lleve a cabo? Se acabó, me había parecido una mala idea al principio, pero ya está, he decidido, me niego a seguir adelante."

"Ni siquiera me has visto patinar." Gritó Lilly decidida a no perder esta oportunidad. "Tan solo quiero ver primero como lo haces. O es que ni tú eres capaz de hacer lo que me has pedido?"

"En cierto modo tiene rezón, lo que ha pedido tampoco es tan descabellado, no?" preguntó la rusa dándose cuenta de las intenciones de Lilly. A fin de cuentas, ella era la primera en aceptar que la mejor manera de hacer cooperar a Miley era usando su orgullo.

"Bien!" bufó Miley mientras bajaba a la pista y se ponía los patines. Quería que la demostrara lo que podía hacer? Pues se iba a enterar.

Tras hacer varios estiramientos y pedir a Vannilouska una música decente, Miley se dejó llevar por su ritmo y dejó que su cuerpo hiciera el resto. Durante al menos veinte minutos y tras la atenta mirada de Lilly que no se perdía ni uno solo de sus movimientos, Miley llevó a cabo una preciosa coreografía que aunque era algo corta seguía siendo hermosa. Por suerte para Lilly, esa coreografía la había ejecutado en alguna ocasión y Joannie se la había mostrado alguna vez mientras trataba de demostrarla porque Miley era una temible rival. Tras la demostración en vivo (Lilly había descubierto que viendo las coreografías en directo era mucho más fácil imitarlas) Miley se detuvo y sonrió con una mueca que claramente decía _`Ahora te toca a ti´ _y se apartó de la pista esperando ver lo que la otra chica hacía.

_`Vale Lilly, tú puedes, solo tienes que dejarte llevar y disfrutar con esto´ _pensó Lilly mientras se impulsaba al centro de la pista y esperaba a que la música volviera a sonar. Si no fuera porque Lilly se volvía una persona más seria y fría al ponerse los patines, habría estado demasiado atenta a como esas mayas acentuaban las piernas y lo que no eran las piernas de Miley y no se habría enterado de nada de la preciosa coreografía. Pero como su lado serio había sido el que se había hecho cargo de su mente, esperaba no tener ningún problema.

Y no tuvo ningún problema al ejecutar delante de una incrédula Miley y una sonriente Annikka una coreografía que era aún más difícil de la que en un principio le había pedido Miley. Al principio había parecido poco segura al hacer algunos movimientos, pero a medida que avanzaba en la sucesión de piruetas, sus movimientos se habían ido haciendo más certeros hasta que finalmente había acabado dominando la pista. Y al igual que Miley, había terminado su actuación con una sonrisa que al contrario de la de la otra chica, era radiante y dulce.

"Magnífico" alabó Annikka mientras aplaudía ante la demostración que acababa de presenciar. Incluso ella había estado sorprendida al ver como se había movido y la precisión con la que había ejecutado los últimos movimientos. "Mejor de lo que me lo esperaba, no cree Stewart?"

"Eh? Bueno, no ha estado mal" murmuró Miley que no pensaba admitir lo sorprendida que había estado. "Pero que sea capaz de patinar en solitario, no significa que sea capaz de patinar en parejas."

Ante esto, la sonrisa de Annikka se hizo aún más ancha si eso era posible. El video de la actuación de Lilly con Joannie había demostrado que la chica poseía un talento muy poco común y desde luego de lo más útil. Y la mejor manera para que Miley lo descubriera, era enseñándoselo como acababan de hacer. Mientras había hablado con ella en el despacho y Lilly se había quedado en la enfermería, le había dejado un DVD con la última competición en la que Miley había participado con André y que había sido especialmente bella. André Duvois era un patinador de origen francés que había aceptado ser la pareja de patinaje en esa ocasión debido a que su pareja se había encontrado suspendida de patinar hasta aprobar ciencias. Ahora que la señorita Rachel Vaisht era la orgullosa poseedora de un notable en ciencias, André había desaparecido. Anticipando esa eventualidad, Robbie Ray Stewart padre y agente de Miley Stewart había contactado con el agente de Jake Ryan y habían llegado al acuerdo. Sin embargo, en ningún momento habían pensado que el exceso de anuncios y diferentes_ compromisos artísticos _del chico impedirían a Miley entrenar con su pareja, lo cual los había llevado a esta situación. De modo que en este momento y si Lilly no la había engañado con lo de su talento (y tras la demostración que acaba de ver, estaba segura de que todo iba a salir estupendamente), ahora mismo podrían ver si las dos chicas realmente eran capaces de congeniar para sacar algo en claro de toda esta situación que había sido un dolor de cabeza para la rusa desde el momento en que firmó el contrato con el agente de Jake Ryan.

"Por qué no lo comprobamos?" propuso Annikka mientras miraba de modo significativo a Lilly quien le devolvió el gesto positivo. "Trataremos de reproducir la última coreografía que llevó a cabo con Duvois. Truscott, has tenido tiempo para aprenderla?"

"Si bueno, pero hay algunos movimientos que no se sí…" comenzó Lilly pero fue inmediatamente interrumpida por Annikka.

"No te preocupes por eso, empezad y ya veremos qué es lo que pasa."

"Pero, pero ya tiene alguna experiencia en este terreno?" preguntó preocupada Miley mientras ojeaba a la chica que tenía delante. En esa coreografía había más de un levantamiento y André se había encargado de todo. Miley no estaba segura de ser capaz de llevarlo a cabo con alguien mucho más inexperto que ella.

"No se preocupe por ello señorita Stewart, Truscott ha demostrado tener madera. Al menos no me pareció que Palumbo se quejara durante la coreografía." Añadió con una sonrisa sabiendo exactamente lo que pasaba en ese momento por la cabeza de la chica.

"Palumbo? Y que hacía patinando con Palumbo?" preguntó sorprendida Miley. Que ella supiera, Palumbo siempre había patinado con Oaken y nunca había escuchado que tuvieran problemas con nada excepto… "Han conseguido el levantamiento del ángel?"

"Ambas sabemos que no puedo ni afirmar ni negar esa pregunta sin infringir mi contrato señorita Stewart. Comenzamos entonces?"

"Vale, pero…" comenzó Lilly tratando de no sonrojarse ante la mirada de las dos patinadoras que tenía delante. "Voy a necesitar…"

"El qué?" preguntó exasperada Miley que ya se había colocado en su posición y esperaba la música.

"L- levantarte" murmuró Lilly rezando por qué el sonrojo no se la notara.

"Levantarme?" preguntó Miley sin comprender nada.

"Necesito hacerme a tu peso." Añadió rápidamente Lilly y sin mirarla a los ojos. "si de verdad te voy a levantar, necesito hacerme una idea de cuánto pesas para que no te desequilibres."

"Ah bueno, de acuerdo" aceptó Miley algo sorprendida por la sugerencia y la profesionalidad. André también se había quejado con no estar acostumbrado con la diferencia de peso entre ella y su otra pareja (por lo visto un kilo de más o de menos realmente cambiaban las cosas cuando tenían que mantenerla en el aire) y habían tardado bastante tiempo en hacerse a ello lo cual había acarreado varios golpes y moratones. Pero lo que Lilly sugería parecía un buen sistema para ahorrase al menos un par de golpes.

"Vale" murmuró Lilly más para sus nervios que para los de la otra chica. Y tras ponerle las manos en la cintura la levantó sin apenas esfuerzo del hielo. Antes de levantarla, se aseguró de estar en modo serio para no dejarse distraer por la falta de distancia entre ambos cuerpos, a fin de cuentas, si conseguía este trabajo, iba a estar aún más cerca de ella y no estaba dispuesta a ponerla en peligro por estar demasiado distraída por lo bien que Miley olía o por los bien que se sentía el tener a la otra chica entre sus brazos. "Muy bien, podemos comenzar."

"Bien" fue lo único que Miley respondió. Al principio había estado muy nerviosa porque no estaba muy segura de que una chica fuera capaz de levantarla de modo que no acabara en desastre, pero tras comprobar que la otra chica la había levantado con la misma falta de esfuerzo que le había costado a André, se tranquilizó.

Annikka tras comprobar que ambas chicas parecían estar concentradas y listas para intentarlo, dio al play y rezó para que aquello saliera bien, porque realmente no tenía ninguna gana de organizar una misión para introducir a una posible pareja sustituta de entrenamiento ilegal en el país.

Las otras dos chicas por el contrario, vaciaron su mente y tras respirar hondo un par de veces, se dejaron llevar. Se notaba que ambas conocían bien la coreografía (en el caso de Lilly eso era aún más espectacular) y aunque no tenían mucha unidad como pareja eso no preocupó demasiado a la mujer, ya que esa clase de compenetración surgía con el tiempo. Los entrenados ojos de Annikka Vannilouskka ganadora de la medalla de oro en tres olimpiadas consecutivas, fueron capaces de ver más allá de la superficie, como sabía que lo haría un jurado experimentado. Por el momento Lilly parecía estar algo preocupada con hacer algo que acabara en desastre y Miley parecía algo recelosa de dejarse llevar por la otra chica, pero todo eso mejoraría con el tiempo en cuanto aprendieran a confiar la una en la otra.

Cuando se aproximó el momento del levantamiento, Annikka contuvo la concentración y suspiró aliviada al ver como Lilly la levantaba como debía ser aunque no se le pasó el hecho de que esta vez Miley se había tambaleado más de lo que Joannie lo había hecho. Bueno, no era difícil de explicar, mientras que Miley aún estaba recelosa e insegura, Joannie había tenido plena confianza en Lilly lo cual había terminado en un precioso movimiento que luego habían sido capaces de imitar con Oaken ya que existía la misma dosis de confianza. En definitiva, aunque había algunas cosas que necesitaban ser pulidas, Annikka estaba segura que no podrían ser capaces de encontrar a nadie mejor para el puesto.

Miley también parecía haber llegado a esa conclusión al terminar la coreografía y ver la mirada de aprobación de la mujer. Puede que Annikka Vannilouska estuviera algo loca(o loca del todo) y que sus maneras de hacer las cosas no siempre fueran lógicas o coherentes, pero en cuestión del patinaje Miley sabía que podía confiar en ella. Así que solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

"Muy bien. Que quede claro, si realmente vas a tener esta posición, debes saber ciertas cosas. Para empezar, el patinaje es lo más importante así que los entrenamientos son sagrados." Comenzó Miley mientras Lilly asentía con la cabeza. "Todo lo que se haga aquí se quedará aquí, no puedes contárselo a nadie."

"De acuerdo" aceptó Lilly que ya se había imaginado algo así.

"Y por último y más importante, si quieres este trabajo, vas a contarme exactamente hasta que punto han avanzado Oaken y Palumbo y qué clase de coreografía tienen prevista para la próxima clasificación." Terminó de decir Miley con cara seria que no admitía replicas.

"Como?" preguntó Lilly mientras notaba como la decepción se adueñaba de ella. Así que Miley realmente estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ganar? En ese caso solo había una cosa que pudiera hacer o decir "Ni de coña!"

"Como has dicho?" preguntó Miley con acero en la voz mientras entrecerraba los ojos consiguiendo así un aspecto intimidador.

"Que ni de coña!" se mantuvo firme Lilly. Si esa chica quería intimidarla, iba a necesitar algo mejor que eso. "Son mis amigos y preferiría cortarme la puta lengua antes que traicionar su confianza. Realmente esperaba algo más de uno de sus competidores serios, pero visto como es el asunto, renunció. Me niego a tomar parte en esto."

"Sabes lo que te estás jugando Truscott?" preguntó esta vez Annikka cuya voz también se había vuelto fría.

"Me importa una mierda! Por mi puede hacer lo que quiera. Si quiere romper nuestro acuerdo adelante, pero no hay NADA que pueda hacer que haga que los traicione" rugió Lilly mientras notaba como su propia mirada se afilaba y podía sentir como la ira y la rabia crecían en su interior. "Me largo de aquí!"

"Si sales por esa puerta, considera nuestro trato roto" amenazó la rusa mientras se ponía delante de la chica bloqueando la salida. Lilly le mantuvo la mirada lo suficiente mientras seguía avanzando sin pausar. Fue entonces cuando la mirada de la entrenadora rusa se alegró y sonrió por primera vez desde que Lilly la conocía. No era una sonrisa cínica u odiosa o de las de helar la sangre. Era una sonrisa dulce y orgullosa como si estuviera satisfecha. Y las palabras que pronunció a continuación fueron lo que realmente detuvieron a Lilly. "A pasado la prueba, no Stewart?"

"Hmm, supongo que sí" respondió Miley a quien también se le había aclarado la mirada y una mueca resignada aparecía en su rostro. Ante la mirada sorprendida de Lilly, tuvo que explicar ,lo que había pasado. "Si fueras capaz de traicionar a tus propios amigos, porque iba a confiar en que fueras capaz de no traicionarme?"

"Entonces, no hace falta…?" comenzó a preguntar insegura Lilly para ser interrumpida una vez más por la lunática.

"En absoluto. El puesto es tuyo. Como sabrás, tendrás que firmar un nuevo contrato que se adecue a esta situación, y algunas cosas más que discutiremos en mi despacho. Quitaos los patines e iros a casa. Nos veremos mañana a las 19:15." Terminó Annikka mientras se dirigía a su despacho a preparar uno de esos contratos a los que tanto cariño parecía haberles tomado. Para ser alguien que aseguraba aborrecer a los abogados, si que le gustaba hacer firmar muchos contratos.

Mientras Vannilouskka se iba, Lilly que no se había movido del sitió y no había quitado el ojo de encima a Miley preguntó.

"Quiere eso decir que ya te fías de mi?"

"No. Pero significa que me fio lo suficiente para creer que al menos no te irás de la lengua." Respondió Miley seriamente mientras veía como una pequeña sonrisa de aceptación aparecía en la cara de la rubia.

"Supongo que eso tendrá que valer por ahora" musitó Lilly con la pequeña sonrisa aún en su rostro. "No puedo decir que será un placer trabajar contigo porque creo que no hemos con el mejor pie así que a fin de tener los mejores resultados posibles… comenzamos de cero?"

"No veo la necesidad de empezar una vez más, esto es solo trabajo, no tenemos que llevarnos bien para ello. Mientras cada una nos esforcemos por dar lo mejor, todo irá bien." Respondió Miley de modo algo frío. Lilly asintió con la cabeza algo triste mientras se daba la vuelta y eso hizo que Miley hiciera algo que nunca antes había hecho, replantearse una decisión. "Eh Truscott!"

"Hmm?" inquirió Lilly volviendo la cabeza para mirar a la otra chica cuyo tono había perdido la frialdad.

"Yo tampoco puedo decir que esto será un placer para mí pero… Bienvenida al equipo!"

Lilly sabía que eso iba a ser lo más parecido a una pipa de la paz que iba a conseguir así que simplemente sonrió y asintió. Desde luego había sido un día de sorpresas y no podía ni imaginarse como iban a ser los próximos meses entando tan cerca de Miley Stewart. Al menos, si algo había aprendido ese día era que era capaz de hablar y funcionar de un modo normal incluso en presencia de Miley. Porque realmente, que podía ir mal?

"**Y con esto da por concluido este capítulo. No estoy segura de cuando saldré el siguiente y a pesar de que trataré de sacarlo con la mayor brevedad posible, es más que probable que no sea tan rápido como algunos deseareis. Desde ahora me disculpo encarecidamente y os aseguro que haré lo que pueda. Espero que la historia realmente os guste y aprovecho para agradecer a todas esas personas que han sido tan amables como para dejar comentarios, realmente animan a escribir.**

**En fin, como siempre ****todos los comentarios serán bien recibidos ya sean buenos o malos (las amenazas y las sugerencias/demandas de suicidio hacia mi persona serán recibidas solo que no tan bien como el resto). Gracias por leerlo y hasta la próxima."**


	9. Lazos de amistad

"**Buff, hacía muchiiiisimo que no subía ningún capítulo, pero la verdad es que entre que mi musa está esquiva y que he tenido muchos exámenes lo cierto es que no terminaba de animarme a escribir mucho y seguramente este capítulo no sea tan largo como los demás."**

"**Agradezco a todos los que os habéis molestado en escribir los comentarios (aunque me hacían sentirme culpable por no escribir), a los que habéis esperado pacientemente a que me pusiera las pilas (o puede que no tan pacientemente, pero agradezco que no se sepa mi dirección) y a aquellos a los que les gusta la historia. Es realmente agradable saber que hay gente que está deseando que suba más capítulos porque realmente le gusta la historia. Así que muchas gracias a todos y espero que disfrutéis también con este capítulo."**

"**Como siempre, Hannah Montana así como sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Disney. Lo que escribo lo hago por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro."**

**Cap. 8 Lazos de Amistad**

"Esto es un desastre" murmuró Lilly mientras leía una vez más el mensaje de texto que había recibido no hacía ni media hora. Si lo pensaba bien, hacía ya un par de días que esperaba recibir algo como eso aunque eso no significaba que le gustara lo más mínimo.

Al principio todo había salido como estaba previsto, Miley y ella se habían juntado con la rusa en su despacho la mañana acordada y habían firmado suficientes papeles como para padecer tendinitis de por vida. Por si fuera poco, Lilly había tenido que facilitar su número de móvil, porque a partir de ese momento estaba obligada a estar accesible las veinticuatro horas del día. Eso tampoco la había molestado mucho, a fin de cuentas, había conseguido el número de Miley a cambio, aunque después de cómo habían ido las cosas la última vez que habían coincidido en el susodicho despacho, (el llevarse una bofetada nunca había estado dentro de los planes de Lilly), estaba segura de que ese número solo estaba para emergencias. Lo que la inocente mente de Lilly no había sido capaz de comprender en ese momento era que acababa de facilitar su número de teléfono a una persona mentalmente inestable (es decir, más loca que un rebaño de cabras) y que por si fuera poco estaba desarrollando su lado más paranoico y perfeccionista. En las últimas tres semanas, Lilly había recibido más de ciento cincuenta llamadas a horas innombrables y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos mensajes de texto cortesía de cierta ex atleta rusa.

Las tareas que le eran encargadas por vía del dichoso aparatito (que Lilly había comenzado a odiar con todo su ser) eran extrañas en general y desquiciantes en particular; una vez le había tocado ir a las cuatro de la mañana a verla a la pista de patinaje porque la mujer quería que se probara un traje de licra que había encontrado en un viejo baúl. Y cuando Lilly había preguntado por qué no podía esperar a que llegara a la hora de entrenar para probárselo, la respuesta había sido un murmullo bajo y casi inaudible sobre algo como tener que tener tiempo para coser los agujeros de los mordiscos de las ratas. En definitiva, aquello se estaba saliendo de control y muy rápido.

Por si fuera poco, se le había entregado una lista de instrucciones en la cual la amable señorita Vannilousca había diseñado un plan de ejercicios para ganar algo de volumen muscular, capaz de tumbar a una mula y en la que además aparecía la receta del batido de proteínas con peor sabor de la historia. En cuanto al horario del entrenamiento secreto con la reina del hielo era flexible como poco. En otras palabras, en cuanto Miley tenía un hueco, entrenaban. Eso no estaba mal, Lilly también tenía un deseo constante por patinar en la forma que fuera y aquello aparte de ser un poco molesto por el hecho de sentirse como la chica de los recados (o como el recado que se lleva de un lado a otro), era soportable por el simple hecho de poder patinar junto a Miley y la posibilidad de levantarla de vez en cuando (aunque el tener que hacerlo de manera seria y profesional para evitar que se partieran algo que ninguna quería partirse, le quitaba algo de gracia) lo compensaban. Sin embargo, las horas en las que a veces le pedían que entrenara eran difíciles de explicar, sino bien a su madre que apenas estaba en casa lo suficiente como para darse cuenta, sí para su segunda familia a la cual engañar era mucho más difícil. No solo por el hecho de que últimamente Joannie la estaba vigilando como un águila vigila a su presa, sino también por el hecho de que Lilly se sentía realmente mal por tener que engañarlos. Además, se estaba quedando sin excusas y sabía que no tardarían mucho en pedirla explicaciones, explicaciones que evidentemente no podía dar.

De modo que no resultó una gran sorpresa cuando Lilly en mitad de uno de sus largos y agotadores entrenamientos con la esclavista rusa, recibió el mensaje de texto de parte de Joannie que ordenaba de manera absoluta la necesidad de verse si bien no inmediatamente, si antes del día siguiente para charlar sobre ciertas cosas. No había que ser un genio para saber de qué quería que hablaran, en el último mes apenas se habían visto en las clases y nunca habían podido hablar porque Lilly había tendido que aprovechar todos los momentos libres en la escuela para no retrasarse en sus estudios. Por lo que Lilly no pudo evitar repetir la expresión que parecía haberse convertido en su lema particular ese último mes: "Esto es un desastre".

/

"Más le vale aparecer" gruñó Joannie mientras daba más vueltas que una fiera enjaulada por el parque en el que Lilly había aceptado reunirse con ellos. "Me va a oír en cuanto llegue."

"Vamos Joannie, tienes que calmarte" le aconsejó Oliver que había preferido sentarse en un banco del parque a esperar a que Lilly apareciera. "Si no te calmas acabará saliendo por patas solo con verte la cara."

"Eso si es que aparece" bufó Joannie mientras se dejaba caer al banco al lado de Oliver.

"Y por qué no iba a aparecer?" preguntó Oliver realmente confundido. "Os habéis peleado?"

"No! Y ese es el problema." Ante la mirada de desconcierto del chico decidió explicarse un poco mejor. "Si nos hubiéramos peleado al menos sabría por qué me está evitando. Me disculparía por lo que sea y ya está. Pero no hemos discutido, dios, eso sería realmente un milagro, no nos vemos lo suficiente como para discutir."

"Bueno, se que Lilly últimamente no ha estado muy presente pero creo que exageras un poco." Respondió Oliver con una pequeña sonrisa que desapareció ante el vehemente negamiento de la cabeza de la pelirroja.

"Puede que a ti no te parezca que está faltando mucho, pero yo sí que lo he notado. Siempre quedábamos juntas cuando vosotros estabais demasiado ocupados siendo una pareja feliz y todo eso. Pero desde hace casi un mes que me da largas y me evita. Ni siquiera podemos hablar en horario de clases, siempre dice que tiene mucho que estudiar y ya sé que le preocupan sus notas, pero no creo que Lilly sea de esas que siente la necesidad de estudiar a todas horas." Se quejó Joannie de modo lastimero.

"Vale, últimamente no ha estado muy presente, puede que su madre esté más en casa y tenga que estudiar más para que no la castigue. Eso suele pasar sabes?" respondió Oliver, pero al ver como la mirada de la pelirroja seguía apenada decidió probar por otra parte. "Vale Joannie, por qué no me dices lo que te preocupa de verdad?"

"A que te refieres?" ante la mirada seria de Oliver, Joannie se derrumbó y dejó salir lo que le estaba preocupando desde hacía al menos dos semanas. "Y si ha conocido a otra?"

"Otra? Como que otra?" Oliver trató de comprender lo que acababa de decir Joannie y cuando la respuesta le llegó a la mente dejó escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa mientras sus ojos se abrían hasta el máximo. "Estáis saliendo? Pero desde cuándo? Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Dios Joannie, esas cosas hay que contarlas, no puedo creer que yo te cuente todo y tú a mi solo los detalles superficiales de tus citas. Oh dios mío, como has podido? La has estado engañando? Y con esa chica de la librería, como se llama, Amalia o Alicia o como se llame. Pero como has podido? Seguro que esa furcia solo te quiere para una cosa, será…" Y ahí Oliver comenzó con una sarta de insultos que Joannie jamás le había oído proferir al dulce muchacho.

"Olie, Olie, OLIVER!" gritó Joannie mientras trataba de hacerlo callar tapándole la boca con la palma de la mano. Por suerte el chico ya se estaba quedando sin oxígeno y no tardó mucho en quedarse sin aliento para seguir gritando aunque sus ojos acusicas eran más que suficientes para transmitir la decepción que estaba sintiendo. "Dios, deberías dejar de balbucear sin control cada vez que llegas a una conclusión equivocada, y ridícula. Y ahora voy a soltarte por qué me está dando mucho asco que me estés lamiendo la palma de la mano, pero me vas a prometer que primero me vas a escuchar antes de volver a ponerte a gritar como un energúmeno, entendido? Bien. Ahora escucha. Lilly y yo ni estamos saliendo, ni hemos salido, ni saldremos, JAMÁS! Bueno, al menos no de esa manera. Y la chica se llama Allyson y es un autentico encanto y no esa sarta de burradas que has soltado. Pensaba que Sara te había educado para tener mejores modales."

"Pero, pero, entonces? A que ha venido la pregunta?" preguntó Oliver a quien la furia estaba dando paso a la calma y a la confusión. "Como que si ha conocido a otra? Otra qué?"

"Esa es la primera pregunta que deberías haber hecho. Y no me creo que hayas pensado que podría hacerle eso a alguien, y menos a Lilly." Se quejó la pelirroja sintiéndose ofendida. Puede que sí que le gustase flirtear con todas las chicas que se le ponían por delante (menos con la acosadora del club de ciencias, a esa estaba planteándose entregarle una orden de alejamiento) y que las chicas con las que salía no solían durar mucho, pero jamás se le ocurriría engañar a su pareja. Sin embargo sabía que era mejor aclarar el malentendido con Oliver antes de empezar una discusión sobre lo que acaba de oír. " Lilly y yo no estamos saliendo porque ninguna de las dos nos vemos de esa manera. A lo que me refería no era a si había encontrado a otra como pareja, si no como amiga."

"Como amiga?"

"Yo, es que… Y si ha encontrado a una chica que sea más divertida que yo? O con quien se lo pase mejor? Y si en realidad no está quedando con nosotros por qué ha encontrado a un grupo de amigos que no sean los raritos del instituto?" preguntó Joannie dejando que todas sus inseguridades salieran a la luz. "Cuando dije que era como una hermana no lo estaba diciendo por decir, sabes? Tú siempre has sido mi hermano tontorrón, ya sabes, esa chico simpático y algo bobo al que a veces sientes deseos de estrangular." Joannie sonrió para demostrar a Oliver que lo decía en broma y que no debía tomárselo a mal y al ver como el chico sonreía continuó. "Siempre has sido mi mejor amigo Olie y lo seguirás siendo, pero desde que empezaste a salir con Sarah, empecé a sentirme un poco,,, fuera de lugar. No es que Sarah me moleste ni mucho menos." Se apresuró a asegurar Joannie al ver cómo podía interpretarse esa frase. "En mi cabeza esa frase no sonaba tan mal."

"Lo entiendo" aseguró Oliver aliviado de que por fin estuvieran discutiendo el tema que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro desde que había comenzado a pasar tanto tiempo en pareja con Sarah. Siempre que había intentado hablarlo con Joannie sobre el tema, solo había encontrado pleno apoyo de la otra chica y siempre le había preocupado que tal vez Joannie lo estuviera guardando todo dentro. "Antes pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos y cuando comencé a salir con Sarah quedaste relegada a segundo plano."

"No es cierto. Puede que al principio fuera todo un poco raro y que no estuviera muy segura de donde se suponía que entraba yo en ese cambio, pero Sarah y tú hicisteis casi imposible que me sintiera desplazada. Pero por mucho que todo fuera genial, echaba de menos tener a alguien con quien hablar de todo y de nada, alguien a quien contarle mi último intento de conquista y que se riera conmigo de lo mucho que había hecho el payaso. Tú siempre serás mi mejor amigo Olie, pero quería una amiga con quien hablar y reírme y… bueno hablar de cosas de chicas. Contigo la primera vez fue más que suficiente como para asegurarme de que no iba a haber una segunda." Ambos se rieron al recordar la primera vez que Joannie se había quejado de los dolores de la menstruación y la cara que había puesto Oliver cuando la chica con su habitual franqueza y falta de tacto le había informado de lo que era la menstruación de manera amplia y bastante gráfica. El pobre chico se había quedado blanco como el papel y la había hecho prometer que nunca más hablarían de eso o de cualquier cosa relacionada con las chicas. "Y entonces apareciste por clase con esa chica nueva que le había plantado cara a Amber y Ashley y cuyo único objetivo era jugar al hockey y que no le importaba el estatus social o la orientación de una persona para ser su amiga. Y dios, sentó tan bien simplemente soltarse y contarle todo lo que me preocupaba y lo que no. Volver a tener a alguien que me apoyaba al cien por cien y que además pareció encajar en nuestra reducida y caótica familia."

"La verdad es que yo también me sorprendí cuando Lilly decidió quedarse con nosotros. No hay que ser muy listo para saber que nuestro estatus social es más bajo que los de la banda de música, y a esos los dominan los empollones del club de ajedrez." Admitió Oliver. Enfrentarse a diario a las reinas abejas del instituto solo había conseguido que su popularidad no solo fuera inexistente, sino que además eran ignorados incluso por aquellos que ocupaban los escalafones más bajos de la cadena social.

"Lo sé. Podría estar en lo más alto, ser del equipo de hockey te convierte en popular de manera inmediata, y por mucho que esa chica lo niegue, estoy segura de que más de una animadora estaría dispuesta a mantener más que una conversación con ella. Pero eso no me importó ni me ha importado, porque a pesar de eso, Lilly seguía siendo mi amiga, mi compadre, mi colega."

"Y ya no lo es? Venga Joannie, no hay que exagerar, de acuerdo? Lilly solo ha estado un poco más ocupada que de costumbre vale? Y si realmente es como tú dices y ha conocido a nuevas personas, entonces nos corresponde a nosotros como su familia, volver a atraerla al lado chiflado de la vida, no crees? Sean quienes sean van a tener que pelear duro por ella, porque no se la vamos a entregar sin una dura pelea. De acuerdo?" preguntó Oliver sonriendo al ver como la mirada tristona de Joannie volvía a convertirse en una de determinación y cabezonería. "Eso está mucho mejor. Y ahora me tengo que ir que voy a llegar tarde a mi cena con Sarah y su padre."

"Pero no te vas a quedar?" preguntó Joannie volviendo a preocuparse. Olie siempre sabía exactamente que decir para hacerse entender, y a ella nunca le quedaba tan bien como al chico.

"No. Creo que lo tienes todo bajo control, y en realidad creo que esta conversación debería ser entre vosotras dos. Habla con ella y cuéntale lo que te preocupa, estoy seguro de que Lilly sigue siendo tu compadre o como quieras llamarla. Si pasa algo tendré el móvil encendido, pero no te preocupes, vale? Es solo Lilly. Si no puedes hablar con ella de modo sincero, con quien vas a poder?"

"Vale. Vale, puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo" inhaló una vez y soltó el aire de golpe para relajarse y el movimiento pareció surtir efecto.

"Así me gusta. Bien, por ahí llega Lilly, ya te he dicho que vendría." Dijo Oliver al ver como la figura de Lillian Truscott iba surgiendo por el camino que quedaba a espaldas de la pelirroja. "Bueno, ahora que ha llegado me siento más tranquilo por dejarte en un parque de noche, creo que si fuera necesario Lilly te defendería mejor que yo. Y ahora sí que me voy que no llego. Llámame luego para contarme lo que ha pasado vale? Hasta luego. Adiós Lils, me tengo que ir!"

"Adiós Ollie!"

Joannie siguió de espaldas a la chica que acababa de llegar y se quedó mirando como Oliver desaparecía por el iluminado camino del parque segura de que llegaría sano y salvo a donde estaba la parada de taxis. Puede que Oliver fuera el chico del grupo, pero a veces había que estar más pendiente de su seguridad que de la del resto de las chicas porque los problemas parecían seguirle allá donde fuere. Y tras asegurarse de que realmente había llegado sano y salvo, Joannie volvió a coger aire y se giró para encarar a Lilly cuyos pasos se habían detenido cerca de ella y los cuales le habían dado la idea aproximada de hacia dónde debía volverse. Era hora de que discutieran lo que estaba pasando.

/

Mientras Joannie y Oliver charlaban en el parque, Lilly se preparaba para acudir a la cita (encerrona ) a la que le habían pedido (obligado) asistir en cuanto fuera posible (de inmediato). El quedar con ellos no era nada malo, Lilly los echaba mucho de menos, el mes se le estaba haciendo larguísimo sin poder pasar tiempo con ellos, y había llegado a un punto en el que incluso añoraba las bromas de Oliver (Y visto la poca gracia que poseía el pobre chaval, eso estaba comenzando a ser preocupante). Por suerte la rusa chiflada había comenzado a darse cuenta de que si seguía con ese ritmo de esclavitud Lilly no le iba a durar ni dos meses, y teniendo en cuenta de que tenía que aguantar al menos tres, tal vez era conveniente bajar un poco el ritmo. De modo que reunirse con ellos no era algo que preocupase a Lilly, pero sí que le preocupaba lo que diría cuando le preguntasen donde se había metido en ese último mes. Nunca le había gustado mentir (la omisión de ciertos detalles nunca lo había considerado como tal) y a pesar de que estaba casi segura de poder inventarse algo lo suficientemente creíble como para que no la cuestionaran más, no era algo que quisiese hacer.

Con todas las dudas aún revoloteando por su mente Lilly cogió su móvil de la encimera y tras un pequeño titubeo también tomó la correa de Byron el cual se pudo a dar saltos de alegría al comprender que iban a salir a pasear. Desde que la chiflada rusa había comenzado con el horario de galeras, el pobre Byron había sufrido las consecuencias y ahora pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo rumiando los huesos que Lilly le traía como disculpa por casi no salir con él. Pero como Lilly había quedado en un parque cercano, le pareció un buen momento para sacar y jugar un rato con el can y al menos tendría su apoyo mientras Joannie la despellejaba viva por haberla estado evitando todo el mes. Tal vez con un poco de suerte la adorable cara de Byron la enternecería lo suficiente como para que Lilly tuviera tiempo para explicarse. Claro que ese era precisamente el problema, aún no sabía que le iba a decir, de modo que los pensamientos de la jugadora de hockey volvieron una vez más al principio para continuar en un ciclo de pensamiento que no tenía mucha pinta de ir a detenerse en un momento cercano.

Finalmente llegó al parque en el que habían quedado y a pesar de la falta de luz, fue capaz de distinguir las siluetas de sus dos amigos en uno de los bancos del parque de modo que se encaminó hacia ellos con Byron correteando a su lado algo despistado por una ardilla. Cuando finalmente llegó a la altura del banco se despidió de Oliver el cual parecía que realmente tenía mucha prisa y se preparó para conversar con Joannie la cual seguía de espaldas. Al ver que ni siquiera se volteaba y se dedicaba a rascar las orejas de Byron (el cual parecía estar en el paraíso perruno), supo que la situación estaba peor de lo que pensaba. De modo que se armó de valor y comenzó la conversación dispuesta a hacer lo que hiciera necesario para salvar todo lo que pudiera de esa amistad que tanto significaba para ella.

"Hola." _Vale Lilly, no es la manera más original de comenzar una conversación pero al menos servirá para comenzar. _Pensó Lilly mientras se sentaba junto a Joannie en el banco del parque.

"Hola." Respondió Joannie sin añadir nada más. No estaba muy segura de cómo llevar la conversación, y tal vez fuera mejor dejar que la otra hablara.

"Yo… cómo estás?"_ Genial Lilly, eres todo un genio, que es lo próximo que vas a hacer? Comentar el buen tiempo que hace?._

"Bien." Murmuró Joannie con la cabeza baja. Eso iba a ser todo? Una conversación a medias donde iban a dejar todo sin decir mientras que Lilly se iba con otra pandilla? No estaba dispuesta a permitirlo. Bueno, puede que Ollie no estuviera tan desencaminado con lo de estar celosa. Pero Lilly era su hermana adoptiva (aunque sus padres no pintaran nada en el asunto) y no se la iban a quitar delante de sus narices. "Pero que digo, no estoy bien! DE HECHO ESTOY MUY MAL! Este mes ha sido uno de los más estresantes y desagradables de los últimos años, pero tú no tienes ni idea porque tampoco has estado allí para verlo."

Lilly decidió dejar que se desahogara y que le gritara todo lo que quisiera porque sabía que se merecía eso y mucho más. La verdad era que a pesar de que la rusa loca la había sobrecargado de trabajo y los deberes se le habían acumulado, se había dejado llevar por sus ansias de estar más tiempo junto a Miley y había permitido que la chiflada acaparara más tiempo del debido. Por culpa de eso Joannie había sido relegada poco menos que al olvido y la pobre pelirroja había pagado el precio. Y por ello Lilly se sentía como una autentica cretina y sabía que se merecía más que los gritos.

"No sé donde te metes, me evitas y no me hablas. A ninguno de nosotros. Pero se puede saber qué te pasa? DI ALGO!" rugió Joannie aún más encolerizada pensando que la otra chica no se estaba ni molestando en escuchar. "Has oído siquiera ALGO DE LO QUE HE DICHO?"

"Sí." Murmuró Lilly aún con la cabeza gacha. A su lado Byron permanecía sentado y con la cabeza ladeado como tratando de comprender por qué la humana que siempre le acariciaba detrás de las orejas estaba gritando y mirando furiosa a su hermana de manada. Y haciendo caso de los instintos de supervivencia que habían resistido el paso del tiempo desde la época en la que sus ancestros vagaban por los bosques infestados de otros depredadores, Byron decidió que era mejor no meterse en el asunto y se tumbó al lado del banco en el que estaban las chicas con la cabeza entre las patas y deseando que acabaran de discutir para que le lanzaran el disco volador que tanto le gustaba y que sabía que se hallaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Lilly.

"SÍ? SÍ QUÉ?" volvió a rugir Joannie.

"Que si te he oído." Respondió Lilly con la mirada triste y algo desesperada que consiguió que Joannie se calmara un poco y al menos dejara de gritar (para alivio de las súper sensibles orejas de Byron).

"Dios Lil´s. Yo… Maldita sea, no quiero gritarte, de verdad. Es solo que… cada vez que intento que quedemos un rato me das excusas y te vas. Cuando intento hablar contigo me das la espalda y dices que tienes que estudiar y ya ni me respondes a los mensajes. Si estuviéramos saliendo juntas pensaría que me estás poniendo los cuernos." Dijo Joannie con una sonrisa, su voz mucho más tranquila que la que había utilizado para gritarla e incluso algo juguetona al final. De hecho, la broma del final fue lo que consiguió arrancar una tímida sonrisa del rostro triste de Lilly y convencerla de que quizás aún no estaba todo perdido. "Así que me gustaría una explicación. Creo que al menos me merezco eso."

"Tienes razón. Pero te voy a pedir que no me interrumpas hasta que acabe, vale? Luego si quieres puedes seguir gritándome o tirarme algo a la cabeza, vale? Ante el asentimiento silencioso de la pelirroja, Lilly tomó aire un par de veces y decidió contárselo todo. "Te eh estado evitando. Puede que no fuera de modo consciente pero si es cierto que no eh estado contigo. La razón en sí es un poco complicada de explicar por qué no es una razón exactamente si no un cúmulo de pequeñas razones que forman una más grande y… y estoy balbuceando cosas sin sentido verdad? Vale, empezaré por el principio. Hace cosa de un mes, la rusa chiflada me citó en su despacho porque quería hablar conmigo para… remodelar mi contrato con ella. Es decir, que básicamente la razón por la que eh estado tan ocupada ha sido porque me ha estado esclavizando este último mes."

"Y ya está?" preguntó Joannie incrédula. "Me estás diciendo que el motivo por el que no te veo desde hace un mes es porque esa loca te ha tenido trabajando sin descanso? Nada más? No estás saliendo con otra gente?"

"Saliendo con otra gente?" preguntó Lilly confusa y algo aliviada al ver que Joannie no se le estaba tirando(aún) a la yugular.

"No importa." Murmuró Joannie inmensamente aliviada. Ollie tenía razón, había hecho una montaña de un grano de arena y había dejado que ese lado posesivo y celoso que existía en su interior sacara una parte no muy agradable de su personalidad a relucir. Y ahora que sabía de qué iba el asunto se sentía muy mal. Había gritado a Lilly por algo que ni siquiera era culpa suya. Qué clase de amiga era? Y después de lo bien que se había portado la otra con ella cuando la había necesitado. Era una persona horrible. "Oh dios mío Lilly, lo siento mucho. Ella te esclaviza y voy yo y te sermoneo a grito pelado. Lo siento mucho de verdad, pero es que ni me cogías el teléfono y Amber y Ahsley no hacían más que decirme que seguramente ya habías encontrado a alguien mejor y que ya no querías pasar más tiempo con perdedores como nosotros y…

"CÓMO?" esta vez fue Lilly la que rugió enfadada pensando en lo que le haría a ese par de harpías si les ponía las manos encima. Como se habían atrevido a tratar de manipular a Joannie de esa manera? "Pero como se atreven ese par de harpías."

"La culpa es mía por hacerles caso." Admitió Joannie ya más feliz al ver lo indignada que Lilly parecía. "Supongo que me pillaron con el ánimo bajo y supieron donde hurgar para que doliera."

"Ya, pero no habrían tenido por donde atacar si yo no hubiera hecho lo que hice."

"Yo tampoco debería haberte gritado. Lo siento." Volvió a disculparse Joannie sintiéndose aún más idiota.

"No te disculpes, me lo merezco." Respondió Lilly abatida una vez más mientras volvía a sentarse en el banco. "Aún no te lo he contado todo, así que siéntate y espera a que termine, vale?"

"Vale" respondió Joannie preocupada una vez más.

"Yo… bueno verás. Voy a contarte que es exactamente lo que la loca quería de mí y por qué no eh estado presente en el último mes. Pero tienes que prometerme que a pesar de que te puedas enfadar, no lo contarás. Podrás hacerme lo que quieras, pero no lo cuentes, vale?" Lilly se quiso asegurar de que al menos el secretillo de Miley no se supiera. Ya era bastante humillante para la patinadora que ella supiera que necesitaba ayuda extra porque su propia pareja no aparecía por los entrenamientos como para que se enterara el resto del mundo.

"Te lo prometo. Pero no hace falta que me lo cuentes Lilly. Seguro que la loca te ha hecho firmar un montón de documentos para que no hables, y si tú dices que has estado trabajando para ella, yo te creo." Le aseguró Joannie dispuesta a no volver a dudar de la otra chica nunca más.

"Lo sé, pero aún así quiero que lo sepas. No se les daré los detalles ni a Sarah ni a Oliver, pero quiero que al menos tú sepas lo que está ocurriendo. Recuerdas esa tarde que Oliver faltó y que acabamos haciendo la figura del ángel? Pues resulta que no fuimos las únicas en verlo. Por lo visto la loca tiene un montón de cámaras de video instaladas recientemente por motivos de seguridad y para comprobar que los entrenamientos de sus patinadores sigan viento en popa." Al ver la expresión furibunda de la pelirroja, Lilly se apresuró a continuar. "Tu entrenador está al tanto y te aseguro que los usa para eso, por muy loca que está, cree en el juego limpio y estoy segura de que no os traicionaría a ninguno. En fin, tras ver el video, me llamó a su despacho para hacerme una oferta. Me libraría de tener que limpiar los chicles pegados bajo los asientos y un montón de trabajillos del estilo si…"

"Si…?"

"Si… ayudaba a Miley Stewart a entrenar para patinar en parejas. Resulta que Jake Ryan aún no ha aparecido por los entrenamientos y Miley necesita mucha ayuda para hacerse a patinar en parejas. Y como el patinador con el que entrenaba tuvo que irse y el resto ya estaban ocupados, a la loca le pareció una buena idea que yo la ayudara." Terminó Lilly de un tirón y se quedó callada para esperar la explosión que sin duda iba a cometerse.

"Me estás diciendo que te has dedicado este último mes a entrenar y ayudar a prepararse a nuestra mayor rival? Que el motivo por el que no te hemos visto el pelo ha sido porque estabas ayudando a Stewart a mejorar en ausencia del niñato?" Preguntó Joannie con una voz inusualmente calmada y con un tono sereno y algo bajo que la hacían aún más escalofriante.

"Emm… si?" respondió Lilly cerrando los ojos para prepararse para la bofetada que sin duda estaba a punto de recibir."

"Eso es… GENIAL!" gritó Joannie con una risotada mientras abrazaba a Lilly con entusiasmo y alegría confundiendo a la pobre rubia aún más.

"Ah sí?" preguntó insegura Lilly mientras se quedaba quieta en el abrazo por si era una trampa.

"Desde luego. Eso significa que puedes patinar más que antes. Estaba preocupada, porque bueno, a ti te encanta patinar y hasta Sarah podía ver que te estaba deprimiendo no poder patinar tan a menudo. Y además el patinar seguro que te ayuda a recordar mejor a tu padre así que es genial." Respondió Joannie encantada terminando el abrazo que había empezado y retirándose un poco para asegurarse de que Lilly le viera la cara y se asegurara de que lo estaba diciendo en serio. "No lo crees?"

"Bueno, si claro. Pero no te molesta que está ayudando a Stewart?" preguntó Lilly aún confusa.

"Eh? Ah, no mucho. Verás, cuando supe que la reina del hielo se pasaba a nuestra categoría, una parte de mí se enfureció porque alguien así intentaba colarse en nuestro mundillo. Pero lo cierto es que me enfadé más por el hecho de que diera a entender que era sencillo el pasarse de una categoría a otra, como si el tener que sincronizarse con otro patinador fuera algo tan sencillo, que por el hecho de tener competencia. Ahora que necesita tu ayuda, significa que finalmente ha comprendido que no es tan sencillo como parece. Y sinceramente, aún a riesgo de sonar orgullosa, desde que la vi patinar en la modalidad individual, sentí unas ganas terribles de medirme con ella cara a cara. Y ahora que tú la estás ayudando a pulir su estilo, ya no habrá nada que la disculpe. Eso significa que cuando nos enfrentemos en la pista, lo haremos de igual a igual y ese simple hecho me basta y me sobra." Respondió honestamente la pelirroja. Después de lo cual un brillo maligno y travieso se adueñó de su mirada. "Además, si te pasas los días encerrada con ella en una pista de hielo patinando juntas y teniendo que levantarla cada poco tiempo… seguro que eso no hiere tus posibilidades de conseguir una cita con ella. Ya estoy cansada de verte mirarla con esa mirada de cachorro abandonado. Échale un par e invítala a tomar algo después del entrenamiento."

"Qué?" Preguntó Lilly sobresaltada por el cambio de la conversación y sonrojándose violentamente al comprender de lo que la otra hablaba. "Como es que nuestras conversaciones siempre acaban así? Tu metiéndote conmigo y yo sonrojada como un tomate?" gruñó Lilly mientras trataba de evitar la conversación levantándose del banco para dar un paseo mientras lanzaba el disco de su bolsillo al ahora muy animado Byron.

"Ah no romeo. Quieta ahí. No te vas a escapar de esta conversación señorita. Ya va siendo hora de que al menos hables con ella." Respondió Joannie alegremente mientras se levantaba del banco de un salto y seguía a la gruñona de la rubia por el parque. "Has hablado al menos con ella?"

"No mucho. Tampoco creo que quiera hablar conmigo después de lo que pasó en el despacho de la loca." Murmuró Lilly una vez más deprimida. Por lo visto el susurro fue más alto de lo que creía y Joannie lo escuchó.

"Lo que pasó en el despacho de la loca? Y que pasó en el despacho de la loca? Oh dios mío, la besaste?" preguntó alucinada Joannie mientras su mente (no precisamente casta y pura) imaginaba todos los escenarios posibles.

"Claro que no! No todos somos como tú" respondió indignada Lilly.

"Entonces que pasó" quiso saber Joannie.

Lilly resignada comenzó a contarle exactamente lo que había pasado en el despacho y el motivo por el que se había llevado la bofetada. Lo que no esperaba era que al terminar Joannie se echara a reír mientras se agarraba los costados y trataba de que le llegara aire a los pulmones. De hecho, su risa era tan fuerte que tuvieron que parar para que la pelirroja no perdiera el equilibrio y se fuera al suelo.

"Ya vale, no? Que no es para tanto."

"Que, que no es para tanto dice" respondió entre carcajadas y tratando de calmarse porque veía que la otra empezaba a mosquearse. "le dijiste, le dijiste a la reina del hielo que sus admiradores eran una panda de viejos verdes y salidos y que no tenía pecho, cuando en realidad te pasas la mayor parte del tiempo admirando su pechonalidad. Ay señor, es genial!"

Y tras eso Joannie volvió a echarse a reír imaginándose una vez más la cara que debía haber puesto Stewart tras aquello.

"Querida romeo, realmente creo que vas a necesitar mucha ayuda con esto, pero no lo veo todo perdido." aseguró Joannie con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Pero te tendré a ti para echarme una mano, verdad?" quiso saber Lilly. Ambas sabían que la verdadera pregunta era si Joannie la perdonaba por haberla ignorado este último mes y por no haberle contado lo que pasaba.

"Desde luego romeo, aunque en tu caso creo que necesitarías las dos manos y puede que un pie. Además, si no estuvieras, a quien le contaría la última acción de la perturbada de mi acosadora? Oh a quien usaría para que me cubriera en clase cuando fuera a verme con alguna… amiguita?" Respondió Joannie con una sonrisa mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros a Lilly y reanudaban el paseo. "Créeme mi querido romeo, de mi no te vas a librar tan fácilmente."

"**Y hasta aquí por hoy. Sé que muchos estáis deseando ver o leer un poco de acción entre Miley y Lilly (siendo sinceros yo también) pero no sé por qué me pareció que era necesario explicar un poco mejor la situación entre Lilly y Joannie. Por si no lo he conseguido a través de este capítulo (que tal vez os haya parecido poco interesante), la relación entre estas dos es completamente filial, no hay ninguna clase de amor romántico entre ellas, pero es necesario que comprendáis que se quieren todo lo que se puede querer a otra persona sin tener intereses románticos. Más adelante en la historia entenderéis el por qué."**

"**El siguiente capítulo prometo que estará dedicado única y exclusivamente a Miley y a Lilly y a como la relación entre ellas evoluciona. También se mencionará a Jake, aunque no esperéis que sea de manera muy positiva porque realmente no le aguanto."**

"**Bueno, sentimientos personales aparte, como siempre ****todos los comentarios serán bien recibidos ya sean buenos o malos (las amenazas y las sugerencias/demandas de suicidio hacia mi persona serán recibidas solo que no tan bien como el resto). Y prometo que trataré de auto-chantajearme emocionalmente para escribir más deprisa aunque todavía me quedan exámenes. En fin, gracias por leerlo y hasta la próxima. Paz y amor".**


	10. De atascos y perros

"**Bueno, creo que esta vez sí que me ha salido uno de los capítulos largos, supongo que es mi manera de disculparme por haber tardado tanto en retomar la historia. Espero que esta actualización haya sido lo bastante rápida para vuestro gusto (alguien me prometió un soborno si lo hacía lo bastante rápido jeje). Mi musa parece que ha decidido honrarme con su presencia y gracias a eso este nuevo capítulo se ha escrito más rápido de lo que pensaba aunque espero que con la misma calidad que el resto. Espero que os guste y que disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. "**

**** "Y me temo que no me voy a hacer responsable de los suspensos que pueda acarrear la actualización de la historia (aunque me siento realmente halagada al saber que mi historia es tan apreciada.) ^_^" ****

"**Como siempre, Hannah Montana así como sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Disney. Lo que escribo lo hago por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro."**

Cap. 9 "De Atascos y Perros"

"Uggh, pero que sueño tengo." Se quejó Lilly en voz alta mientras se estiraba como parte del calentamiento para la nueva sesión de patinaje que iba a dar comienzo en unos minutos.

Al final Joannie y ella se habían quedado levantadas casi toda la noche poniéndose al día y no se habían retirado hasta que los rayos del alba las habían advertido de la llegada de un nuevo día. En el caso de Joannie solo había tenido que tumbarse en la cama de al lado de Lilly y dormir hasta descansar, era una de las ventajas de que fuera sábado. La pobre rubia por el contrario había tenido que volver a sacar a Byron y darle de desayunar y al volver para dejarse morir en la cama, su madre había llamado para pedirle un pequeño favor. Ese pequeño favor había consistido en tener que atravesar la ciudad hasta donde se hallaba su bufete y entregar unos documentos muy importantes que por lo visto se hallaban en su casa y le eran necesarios a su jefe con urgencia. Le había costado una hora atravesar Nueva York a pesar de ser temprano y sábado y otra hora para volver, sin contar la media hora que la habían tenido esperando para poder entregar los dichosos documentos. Finalmente había vuelto cerca del mediodía a su querido hogar para derrumbarse en su adorada cama y dormir como un tronco.

Por desgracia sus planes habían sido frustrados una vez más, ya que apenas cinco horas después de haber cerrado los ojos el estruendo de su teléfono la había sacado de su cielo personal que incluían a Miley con poca ropa y un montón de sirope de chocolate que no estaba muy segura de donde había salido. Al principio se había despertado desorientada y sin saber muy bien a donde había ido su diosa chocolateada, pero tras sacudir la cabeza un par de veces, había sido capaz de reconocer el tono que tocaba su teléfono y tras oír a Aleks Syntek cantar su tema de "Loca" supo exactamente quien la estaba llamando y que su hermoso sábado estaba a punto de convertirse en otra tortura.

Efectivamente Vannilouska había "requerido" su presencia lo más pronto posible para poder ensayar el nuevo movimiento de doble Lars. Y por ese motivo se encontraba en la pista de patinaje con un sueño horrible y tratando de despejarse la cabeza de esa neblina somnolienta que la rodeaba.

"Vamos Truscott, que no tenemos todo el día." A pesar de la frialdad de su voz y la mirada molesta que la dirigió, Lilly no pudo evitar sonreír ante la figura elegante de Miley Stewart que estaba deslizándose sin esfuerzo por la recién pulida superficie de la pista en la que se hallaban. A pesar de que se había disculpado, la relación entre ambas seguía un poco tensa.

_Flashback_

"_Vale Lilly, tu tranquila, solo tienes que disculparte con ella, porque ayer no estuviste muy fina. Eso es, solo discúlpate, no es muy difícil, sabes que te pasaste y que debes disculparte. Ay, pero por qué tiene que tener esos ojos tan azules? Cada vez que me mira pierdo el hilo." _Se quejó Lilly en su mente mientras avanzaba hacia Miley la cual se hallaba terminando de atarse los cordones de los patines. Se sentía fatal por lo que había dicho el día anterior en el despacho de la rusa loca y a pesar de que habían decidido fingir que nada había pasado, en el fondo sabía que debería disculparse, aunque no estaba muy segura de cómo conseguirlo cuando se quedaba embobada de estar solo en la presencia de la otra chica.

"Stewart" la llamó mientras carraspeaba para tratar de engrosar su tono de voz ya que lo que había salido de sus labios apenas había sido un hilillo de voz. "Puedo hablar contigo?"

"Que quieres?" preguntó bruscamente Miley levantando la mirada de sus patines para clavarla en los ojos de la otra chica sin darse cuenta de que es acción tenía el mismo efecto en la rusa que la mirada petrificante de Medusa en sus víctimas. "No tengo tiempo que perder en tonterías, tenemos mucho que hacer."

"Lo sé, seré rápida." Respondió Lilly tras sacudir la cabeza para tratar de centrarse en el tema. Si seguía sacudiendo tanto la cabeza iba a acabar con un latigazo cervical y eso no era nada bueno. "Solo quería disculparme por lo que dije ayer. Sé que el patinaje artístico es un deporte muy complicado y que exige un montón de esfuerzo. También se que es un deporte realmente hermoso y que sus seguidores lo son porque son capaces de admirar la belleza y la finura que desprenden los distintos movimientos de los patinadores. Tenía un mal día y me temo que lo de Vannilouska fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Siento haberlo pagado contigo."

"Ah bueno, vale." Respondió Miley algo turbada y tratando de ocultar su sorpresa. Estaba acostumbrada a que los mastodontes del hockey ridiculizaran su amado deporte, pero a lo que no estaba acostumbrada era a que se disculparan y menos tras haber recibido una bofetada. Estaba segura de que debería disculparse con la chica que se estaba disculpando, pero su orgullo era demasiado como para dejar que ese pensamiento se convirtiera en realidad. "Y ahora, podemos ponernos a entrenar?"

"Claro, cuando quieras." Respondió Lilly sonriendo mientras se impulsaba hacia la mitad de la pista. "Que toca hoy?"

_Fin del flashback_

Y a pesar de que desde ese día no habían intercambiado muchas palabras que no tuvieran que ver con el entrenamiento, y a pesar de que seguían llamándose por el apellido, la atmosfera se había relajado lo suficiente como para bromear un poco a ratos. Nunca solían durar mucho y después Miley volvía a ser aún más fría que antes, pero Lilly vivía para esos pequeños instantes en los que la castaña se dejaba llevar y demostraba algo de candor.

"De acuerdo Stewart, tu mandas." cedió Lilly con una sonrisa algo burlona y se volvió a colocar en su posición. El entrenamiento se le iba a hacer eterno si no conseguía despejarse.

* * *

**Tres horas después:**

"Maldita sea Jackson, me lo habías prometido" gruñó Miley al teléfono por el que estaba hablando.

Habían sido tres horas de intenso entrenamiento y a pesar de que su rubia compañera había estado un poco atontada al principio del entrenamiento, había bastado un termo de café bien cargado que Vannilouska le había dado para que recuperar el ritmo y el ensayo siguiera viento en popa. Miley no estaba dispuesta a admitir delante de nadie que estaba mejorando mucho gracias a la ayuda de la otra chica, pero cuando estaba sola en la pista y trataba de entrenar por su cuenta podía admitirse a sí misma que la otra chica no era tan mala idea como se había imaginado. Y ahora que habían terminado el extenuante entrenamiento, Miley estaba deseosa de llegar a casa y poder darse un baño de espuma que siempre la relajaba. Además aún tenía que hacer el trabajo de biología para la clase del señor Bronsen y repasar los ejercicios de matemáticas que no le habían salido. Jackson debía de haber estado esperándola en la puerta con el coche ya que su padre se había ido esa semana a Los Ángeles por una reunión que tenía con uno de sus posibles patrocinadores, pero al salir de la pista, no había encontrado a nadie esperándola. Exasperada por la impuntualidad de su hermano había decidió llamarle para saber donde estaba.

Y resultó que Jackson estaba en un atasco a más de tres horas de donde Miley se hallaba. Por lo visto habían tenido un partido de hockey amistoso que había durado más de lo previsto y debido a la tormenta que estaba sacudiendo los alrededores de la gran manzana, un enorme atasco se había formado impidiendo al chico llegar a tiempo a la cita. Y ahora trataba de disculparse por teléfono.

"Lo siento Miles, lo he intentado todo, pero no puedo hacer milagros. Será todo un logro si conseguimos llegar antes de las tres de la mañana, está todo parado al menos durante diez kilómetros de carretera. Además la tormenta nos impide avanzar sin riesgo de accidente. Está lloviendo por ahí?" preguntó algo desesperado Jackson mientras maldecía la impuntualidad del otro equipo que les había obligado a empezar el partido más tarde así como a la tormenta que había detenido el tráfico durante tantos kilómetros.

"Ha estado lloviendo fuerte, pero ahora parece que se está calmando, aunque aún cae agua." Respondió Miley mientras observaba como las gotas de agua impactaban contra el ya mojado asfalto.

"Mierda. Eso significa que no habrá taxis disponibles." Se quejó Jackson mientras soltaba un par de palabrotas más por lo bajo.

"Y ahora qué hago?" preguntó Miley cada vez más preocupada. No se le había ocurrido que con la lluvia los taxis desaparecían más rápido que un caramelo a las puertas de un colegio. El auténtico milagro de la noche sería encontrar un taxi libre a esas horas y con ese tiempo. "Cojo el metro?"

"Ni se te ocurra." Rugió Jackson enfadado consigo mismo por dejar que esta situación ocurriera. "Es muy tarde para que vayas sola en metro, por la noche salen todos los colgados y además, la boca de metro más cercana sigue estando a más de media hora de distancia de casa."

"Bueno, y que se supone que voy a hacer?" preguntó enfadada Miley y algo asustada. Podría haberle pedido a Vannilouska que la acercara, pero había tenido que irse antes por un asunto urgente y el único que quedaba era el guardia nocturno que cerraría las pistas en cuanto se fueran y no le daba buena espina como la miraba cuando creía que no le veía.

"Dame un momento que pienso." Rogó Jackson mientras con un gruñido cerraba los ojos. _Maldita sea, por qué hoy de entre todos los días teníamos que sufrir un atasco? mierda, no se me da bien improvisar cuando estoy a más de cien kilómetros de distancia. Ojalá Lilly estuviera aquí. Esa enana siempre sabe qué hacer para mejorar las cosas y hacerte sentir mejor._ _Pero nooo, Lilly tenía que estar en Nueva York por culpa de los dos cenutrios que la atacaron._ Pensó Jackson de modo lastimero mientras rogaba a dios por un milagro, cuando de pronto sus ojos se abrieron como platos. _Es cierto, Lilly está en Nueva York y además entrenando con Miles. Gracias dios, prometo que iré a la iglesia más a menudo._ " Miles sigues ahí?"

"Pues claro que sigo aquí, donde quieres que esté?" gritó Miley enfadada una vez más y cada vez más asustada. Nunca le había gustado estar sola de noche y menos cuando no tenía manera de volver a casa.

"Vale. Oye, Lilly sigue por ahí?" preguntó Jackson esperanzado mientras cruzaba los dedos y deseaba con fuerza mientras otra parte de su cerebro hacía la cuenta de los domingos que tendría que acudir a la iglesia como agradecimiento.

"Truscott?" preguntó confundida Miley. "Sí, sigue aquí. Por qué?"

"Genial. Pásamela!" ordenó Jackson mientras notaba como un enorme peso se alzaba de sus espaldas.

"Hmm? Pero por q… vale, vale, ahora te la paso." Se resignó Miley mientras se giraba buscando a la otra chica. Pero en que estaba pensando Jackson?

/

Mientras Miley mantenía su conversación con su hermano, Lilly había decidido darse una ducha más larga que de costumbre para terminar de librarse de los últimos girones de sueño que invadían sus sentidos. Por suerte el termo de café cargado que la loca le había entregado había bastado para poder darlo todo en el entrenamiento, pero ahora que la adrenalina desaparecía, necesitaba una ducha bien fría para librarse del sueño y de lo que Miley le había provocado con sus mayas ajustadas. Normalmente su concentración estaba centrada en el entrenamiento y en los pasos que debía aprender, pero la falta de sueño había provocado una falta de atención y eso la había llevado a fijarse con más atención en como esas mayas marcaban y delineaban las distintas curvas de la castaña. Y a pesar de que eso no había derivado en un aumento de caídas a la hora de entrenar, si que habían servido para que Lilly necesitara la ducha lo más fría posible.

De modo que tras una larga y fría ducha Lilly se vistió con su ropa y tras tomar su bolsa de deporte se dispuso a volver a casa y desplomarse en la cama sin intención de levantarse hasta la hora de comer o incluso más tarde. Cuando salió por la puerta hacia la fría noche, Lilly descubrió dos cosas: la primera que aún estaba lloviendo y la segunda que Miley estaba aún más guapa con los pantalones vaqueros desgastados y esa chaqueta de cuero abrochada que llevaba para librarse del frío y del agua que asolaban esa noche a la gran ciudad.

Tras darse cuenta de que la chica estaba hablando por teléfono y sin querer molestarla, Lilly se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a casa cuando oyó a Miley pronunciar su apellido mientras seguía hablando por teléfono.

"Truscott?" _Miley realmente esta adorable cuando esta confusa_ pensó Lilly. "Sí, sigue aquí. Por qué?"

"Hmm? Pero por q… vale, vale, ahora te la paso." Oyó que respondía Miley mientras sus ojos escaneaban sus alrededores sin duda tratando de encontrarla.

Finalmente los ojos de Miley encontraron lo que buscaba y con un pequeño grito llamó la atención de la chica.

"Truscott? Es para ti. "Dijo Miley mientras le ofrecía el teléfono.

"Hola, con quien hablo?" preguntó Lilly mientras trataba de que la cercanía de la otra chica no le afectase. Al oír la voz que le llegaba por el teléfono volvió a prestar atención. "Jackson eres tú?"

"Sí soy yo. Dios mío Lils, No sabes cómo me alegro de que estés ahí. Necesito un favor" fue directo al grano Jackson por si la batería le fallaba en el último momento. Tal y como estaba yendo la noche, no le extrañaría.

"Claro Jackson lo que quieras." Respondió Lilly sin dudarlo mientras una sonrisa acudía a su rostro al escuchar la voz de su ex-capitán. "Tú dirás."

"Se suponía que tenía que recoger a Miley y llevarla a casa porque nuestro padre está de viaje" comenzó a explicar Jackson dando gracias una vez más por qué Lilly estuviera allí. "Pero estoy en un atasco y no voy a poder llegar a tiempo."

"Vale, y que quieres de mí? Quieres que le haga compañía mientras llegas?" preguntó Lilly intrigada.

"No exactamente, verás, el atasco en el que estoy atrapado es muy grande y está algo lejos de la ciudad, creo que al menos tardaré cinco horas en volver a Nueva York. Y había pensado que bueno, que tal vez podrías…" explicó Jackson sudando a mares sin terminar de pronunciar la petición.

"Llevarla a casa?" terminó la pregunta Lilly al comprender la situación sin darse cuenta de cómo los ojos de Miley se abrían por la sorpresa.

"No te lo pediría si no fuera mi última esperanza Lilly. Con las lluvias y siendo la hora que es ya no hay taxis, y el metro la dejaría muy lejos y…" comenzó a justificarse Jackson mientras se atragantaba con las palabras.

"Jackson, Jackson tranquilo. No hay problema vale? La llevaré a casa y me aseguraré de que llega sana y salva. No te preocupes." Respondió Lilly riendo al oír como su capitán suspiraba con alivio al otro lado del teléfono."De acuerdo entonces, relájate y disfruta del atasco."

"Muchas gracias Lils, no sé que habría hecho sin ti." admitió Jackson más tranquilo y relajado.

"Habrías encontrado la manera capi" le aseguró Lilly sonriente."Ahora voy a ponerte con tu hermana que me parece que quiere hablar contigo."

"Gracias" murmuró Miley mientras tomaba el teléfono preparada para gritar a Jackson por su ´maravillosa´ idea. "Jackson!"

"Antes de que digas nada, déjame que te recuerde que papá no está, no quedan taxis y que cualquiera de tus amigas estarán perdidas en alguna fiesta y más borrachas que una cuba." le recordó Jackson amablemente mientras que mentalmente le sacaba la lengua en modo de burla. "Y te recuerdo que confío en Lilly plenamente y si dice que te llevará a casa sana y salva, la creo. Así que se una buena chica y hazle caso a tu hermano mayor. Por favor, me quedaré mucho más tranquilo."

"Yo… está bien Jackson" cedió Miley al escuchar la última parte. No quería que el tontorrón de su hermano mayor se preocupara más. "Espero que sepas lo que haces."

"Desde luego. Que tengas buen viaje. Llámame en cuanto llegues a casa para dejarme saber que todo está bien, vale? Te quiero Miles." Añadió a sabiendas que Miley nunca le devolvería esas palabras con público delante.

"Adiós Jackson, te llamaré." prometió Miley mientras colgaba el teléfono bruscamente y guardaba el teléfono. Después tomó aire un par de veces y se dirigió hacia donde Lilly se había retirado para darle un poco de privacidad.

"Lista?" preguntó Lilly cuando Miley estuvo a su altura. Por dentro estaba dando saltos de alegría y agradeciendo a los cielos por el atasco que impedían a Jackson llegar a tiempo. Por otra parte, prefería no pensar en lo que habría pasado si no se hubiera tomado una ducha tan larga. Se habría ido mucho antes y Miley no tendría transporte y posiblemente habría tenido que pedir el guardia nocturno que la acercara a casa. Y el solo imaginar a ese hombre que le daba tan malas vibraciones en un coche a solas con Miley… le daban escalofríos. "Pues vamos."

"Tienes coche?" preguntó Miley resignada a aceptar el transporte que su hermano le había conseguido. En el fondo estaba muy aliviada por tener a alguien que la acompañara a casa, las calles de Nueva York no eran del todo seguras de día, pero de noche… mejor no pensarlo.

"Nop" respondió Lilly exagerando la ´p´.

"Te vienen a buscar?" preguntó de nuevo Miley ya un poco extrañada porque no le sonaba haber visto a alguien esperando a Lilly los días en los que como ese que salían tarde.

"Nop" respondió una vez más Lilly divertida.

"Entonces?" preguntó una vez más un poco molesta la castaña.

"Entonces qué?" devolvió la pregunta Lilly aguantando las ganas de echarse a reír ante la frustración que iba apareciendo en la cara de la chica. Si estuvieran entrenando, a esas alturas Miley ya habría respondido con algún comentario ácido que habría tenido como objetivo ridiculizarla. Pero ahora que necesitaba a Lilly, estaba haciendo auténticos esfuerzos por ser amable y eso a Lilly le resultaba enormemente divertido.

"Qué cómo vamos a ir a mi casa?" alzó la voz Miley notando como su autocontrol desaparecía por momentos. Esa era una de las razones por las que no le hacía gracia que Jackson hubiera elegido a esa chica para que la acompañara a casa. Delante de cualquier otra persona no habría tenido problema en mantener su máscara de frialdad y seguramente de indiferencia. Pero esa chica de brillantes ojos azules y sonrisa burlona era capaz de descolocarla y hacerla saltar ante la más mínima provocación. Y muy a su pesar, había descubierto que le gustaban las peleas verbales que mantenían en los entrenamientos y que la obligaban a mantener la mente alerta para contraatacar ya que a pesar de las apariencias, la otra chica había demostrado en más de una ocasión que no tenía problemas para mantenerse a su nivel de velados insultos e incluso superarla en alguna ocasión.

"En eso." Respondió Lilly finalmente apiadándose de la otra chica mientras señalaba su moto aparcada con el dedo.

"En eso?" preguntó con un tono algo más despectivo que la rubia mirando la moto aparcada.

"Sip." Asintió Lilly admirando con orgullo su Yamaha r6 de color rojo rubí que resplandecía bajo la luz de las farolas. Nunca habría tenido el dinero suficiente para comprarla si no la hubiera ayudado su tío Lou y estaba orgullosa de ella. "No llueve mucho así que no te preocupes. Además conduciré despacio. Hay algún problema?"

"Mi padre me tiene prohibido subirme a las motos." admitió Miley mientras que en sus ojos nacía un brillo de fascinación y deseo mientras no le quitaba el ojo a la máquina que tenía delante."Si se entera de que he montado en una me mata."

"Pues que no se entere." solucionó Lilly con una sonrisa traviesa. Al ver como en los ojos de Miley aún estaban en lucha la prudencia y el deseo por montar, le planteó la solución. "Mira, si se entera, le cuentas la verdad, que o te montabas en la moto o te ibas a casa en el metro nocturno. Créeme, preferirá la moto."

"Supongo que tienes razón." cedió rápidamente Miley ya más contenta. "Tienes otro casco, no?"

"Desde luego. Pruébatelo y te lo ajusto para que no se mueva."

"Es bonito." Comentó Miley por decir algo mientras Lilly le ataba y ajustaba el casco.

"Supongo que sí."

"Supones? Por qué lo compraste si no te gustaba mucho?"

"Lo eligió Joannie, dijo que era precioso, así que lo compré."

"Palumbo lo eligió por ti? O es que el casco es suyo?" inquirió Miley curiosa. Por lo que había oído en el instituto (y tras estar con Amber y Ashley era bastante seguro admitir que oía todos los rumores habidos y por haber lo quisiera o no) Lilly y Joannie no eran pareja ya que se sabía que Lilly había tenido que cubrir a Joannie más de una vez para que su amiga no fuera castigada por estar "confraternizando" con algún que otra chica en horario lectivo. Y a pesar de que Miley no conocía mucho a Lilly a nivel personal, estaba casi segura de que no era de las que permitían a su pareja irse con otra. Por ello no pudo sino preguntarse exactamente qué clase de relación tenían, si Palumbo incluso elegía los cascos de la otra chica.

"Si bueno, el casco es mío pero como Joannie vive en la otra punta de la ciudad, es la que más lo usa así que como a mí me daba un poco igual, acabé comprando el que le gustaba. Además, tampoco está tan mal. Me gustan las rosas y el color azul es mi favorito así que todos salimos ganando." Respondió alegremente Lilly señalando las rosas azules que dominaban a las rojas en el diseño del casco. Puede que su color favorito hubiera cambiado tras ver los ojos de cierta persona, pero eso no era algo que la otra chica necesitara saber. "Listo, ahora monta. Como supongo que nunca has montado he aquí una lección rápida. Tienes que colocar los pies es esos salientes de ahí y para agarrarte puede agarrarte al pequeño saliente que tienes al final del asiento o te puedes agarrar a mí. No recomiendo el saliente porque es más difícil mantener el equilibrio, pero monta como mejor te parezca. Durante las curvas es normal que me incline un poco a los lados así que no te asustes. Y… creo que eso es todo."

"Vale, gracias."

Miley esperó a que la otra chica se hubiera montado para tener mejor equilibrio y una vez que estaba segura de que la otra estaba bien montada, se encaramó en la parte trasera con soltura aunque también con expectación. No le costó mucho posicionar los pies en la manera correcta y prefirió agarrarse al saliente del asiento en vez de a la chica que tenía delante. Una vez colocada esperó a que arrancara pero para su sorpresa la chica simplemente se giró y se levantó la visera del casco.

"Perdona, pero donde vives?"preguntó Lilly algo avergonzada por habérsele olvidado preguntar la dirección. Pero en ese momento su cerebro solo era capaz de pensar en la chica que tenía justo detrás y a la que había deseado montar en su moto desde que la había conocido.

"Oh claro, vale. Ve a Park Avenue. Una vez allí ya te diré por dónde ir, es un poco difícil de explicar." Respondió Miley agradecida por el casco y por la oscuridad de la noche que ocultaban el sentimiento embarazoso que su cara mostraba. _"No es posible que me haya sonrojado por esta tontería, yo nunca me sonrojo. Creo que hoy ha sido un día demasiado largo, todo mejorará en cuanto llegue a casa." _"Vamos?"

"Claro. Agárrate fuerte"

Con una sonrisa que el casco ocultaba, Lilly revolucionó la moto de modo que al arrancar saliera un poco más fuerte que de costumbre haciendo que la moto diera un respingo. Eso hizo que Miley se asustara y soltara el saliente de la moto para después y con una velocidad digna de elogio agarrarse a Lilly con todas sus fuerzas en un abrazo que nada tenía que envidiar al de la boa constrictora. Lejos de molestarse por el férreo abrazo, la motorista sintió como su sonrisa se hacía aún más grande si eso era posible al sentir el cuerpo de la otra chica apretado contra su espalda para instantes después sentir como la sangre se le agolpaba en el rostro al sentir dos blandas formas se apretujaban contra ella. Puede que la idea de llevar a Miley a casa fuera la mejor que había tenido en su vida!

/

Finalmente se pusieron en marcha y Lilly decidió mantener su promesa de ir despacio y por ese mismo motivo desechó la idea de tumbarse en las curvas. Si quería que hubiera más viajes así en el futuro, debía asegurarse de que Miley no cogiera miedo a su adorada motocicleta así que tomó las carreteras menos transitadas y mantuvo una velocidad tranquila mientras se dirigía a la dirección que le había pedido. Cuando había llegado el año anterior, se había sorprendido de la cantidad de calles, avenidas y parques que poseía la ciudad así como el flujo de tráfico que invadía la ciudad a todas horas. Le había costado mucho aprenderse las carreteras y calles y estaba segura de que aún apenas conocía una cuarta parte de la gran manzana. Sin embargo, las calles y avenidas más importante parecían ser lugares turísticos que uno debía conocer si vivía en la gran ciudad, de modo que Oliver, Joannie y Sarah había sacado tiempo y paciencia para enseñarla los lugares más famoso de la ciudad. Habían recorrido Central Park en los carruajes de caballos, habían subido hasta el altísimo Empire State y un sinfín de cosas más, incluyendo la visita a la estatua de la libertad tras la cual Oliver había tenido que ser llevado a casa tras marearse en el barco.

Por suerte, uno de los muchos recorridos que habían efectuado, les había llevado directamente a Park Avenue donde las tiendas lujosas y sus caros restaurantes habían sido algo que admirar de lejos debido a sus elevados precios. Por lo que Lilly sabía, en Park Avenue todo era muy caro y el hecho de que Stewart viviera en esa zona, le daba una idea aproximada de cómo sería su casa. Tampoco era una gran sorpresa, a fin de cuentas casi todos los del instituto eran muy ricos y cierta gente (cough Amber, cough Ashley) llegaban a pasar horas y horas pavoneándose y presumiendo de sus grandes fortunas y lujosas casas. Por lo que Lilly había visto hasta el momento de Miley, esta no parecía dar mucha importancia al dinero o a su status social, claro que casi todas sus conversaciones habían girado en torno al entrenamiento o al patinaje en general, aunque Lilly no perdía las esperanzas de que Miley no fuera como la gente con la que esta se juntaba en el instituto.

Sumida en sus pensamientos apenas se dio cuenta del tiempo que llevaba conduciendo así que fue una pequeña sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que ya llegaban a su destino. Las calles que hasta ese momento habían estado pobremente iluminadas comenzaban a brillar con fuerza por obra de las abundantes farolas de la lujosa avenida. Las calles bien cuidadas, los jardines bien podados y la presencia de policía privada cada pocos metros eran las cosas que uno podía contemplar al pasar por la famosa avenida.

Sin saber muy bien por donde seguir, decidió aminorar la marcha y detenerse en la calzada para preguntar a la otra chica por donde debía continuar. Al no recibir contestación, se giró un poco pensando que tal vez Miley se había asustado con el viaje, pero para su sorpresa, comprobó que la otra chica estaba lejos de estar asustada, ya que sus ojos brillantes resplandecían con la misma intensidad que los de un niño en una tienda de golosinas con tarjeta de crédito. Sonriendo una vez más, Lilly comprendió que Miley aún estaba tratando de asimilar la cantidad de adrenalina que en ese momento fluía por sus venas, así que pacientemente esperó a que despertara de su estado de felicidad. Así era como ella misma había reaccionado tras su primer paseo en moto cortesía de su tío Lou y al igual que ella ahora, su tío también había esperado pacientemente a que se le pasara la emoción y fuera capaz de hablar de modo coherente.

Tras un par de minutos de espera, Miley notó como las piernas dejaban de temblarle, como su ritmo cardiaco se relajaba ligeramente y de cómo sus ojos y pensamientos se centraban una vez más. Cuando comprendió que la otra chica estaba esperando las nuevas instrucciones, simplemente despegó el brazo de donde se había agarrado a la cintura de Lilly y lo levantó señalando una carretera de su derecha aún incapaz de pronunciar palabra. La otra chica comprensiva, volvió a arrancar la moto y esta vez a velocidad mucho más baja, comenzó a seguir por donde el aún tembloroso brazo de la otra chica iba señalando hasta que llegaron a un enorme edificio que debía ser un complejo de apartamentos de lujo. La presencia de un portero uniformado así como la de unos guardias de seguridad privada en la entrada confirmaron las sospechas de Lilly.

"Ya hemos llegado." Murmuró Lilly tras quitarse el casco.

"Eh? A sí claro." Respondió también en voz baja Miley aún distraída mientras bajaba de la moto. Sus piernas aún débiles tras la subida de adrenalina, apenas dieron un par de pasos antes de que se negaran a sostenerla y sintió como el suelo se acercaba muy deprisa para de pronto detenerse completamente. Al sentir como unos fuertes brazos a los que poco a poco se iba acostumbrando la rodeaban, comprendió que la otra chica acababa de detener su caída. "Gracias."

"De nada. Espera un poco y se te pasará la debilidad de las piernas." Respondió amablemente Lilly. Al ver como las piernas de la otra chica fallaban, había desmontado a toda prisa y la había abrazado para evitar que besara el asfalto.

"Que me pasa?"

"Es la adrenalina. Ahora está desapareciendo y por eso notas las extremidades flojas. En un par de minutos habrás recuperado la movilidad de las piernas. Igual deberías quitarte el casco, un poco de aire fresco en la cara ayudará."

"Vale." Aceptó Miley aún algo callada mientras se quitaba el casco que en ese momento había comenzado a agobiarla.

"Trae, ya lo guardo. Quieres que te acompañe a casa?" preguntó un poco preocupada al ver que Miley se había puesto a caminar lentamente hacia el portal con las piernas aún débiles.

"No necesito tu ayuda Truscott, se valerme por mí misma." El tono helado había vuelto a Miley y eso alegró a Lilly incluso más que las gracias que había conseguido un par de minutos antes, ya que eso significaba que volvía a ser la misma chica decidida, cabezota y algo arrogante de siempre. La versión atontada de Miley no le había gustado mucho.

"Muy bien, como quieras, pero si te tropiezas con la acera o si te tropiezas en el vestíbulo y te rompes algo, no me culpes."

"Truscott!" gruñó Miley una vez más con expresión furibunda. Como era posible que esa rubita fuera tan… tan… tan irritante?

"Si?" preguntó Lilly dulcemente y con gesto de exagerada curiosidad.

"Acompáñame hasta casa" ordenó Miley tratando de que no sonara como una petición sino como una obligación de la rubia. "Y más te vale que mañana me encuentre en plenas facultades o te mataré."

"Lo que tu digas princesa." Respondió alegremente Lilly mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por debajo de los hombros de la otra chica y la llevaba casi en vilo hasta el portal donde un amable portero les abrió la puerta tras reconocer a la "señorita Stewart".

"Y no me llames princesa" masculló por lo bajo Miley una vez que estuvieron en el lujoso vestíbulo. Al ver como la única respuesta fue una sonrisa aún más ancha de la irritante chica, decidió pellizcarle el brazo que la sujetaba. Lo que no esperaba era que la chica sujetara con fuerza a la vez que con delicadeza su mano y la apartara de donde planeaba retorcerle la piel mientras acercaba la mano en cuestión a sus labios y la besaba dulcemente.

"Buenas noches princesa" matizó Lilly una vez más viendo como la mirada de Miley volvía a encenderse. "Que duermas bien."

"Truscott!" llamó una vez que la parálisis que le había creado ese gesto desaparecía mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba las puertas del ascensor en el que se hallaba para impedir que se cerraran. Al ver como Lilly se giraba para mirarla desde la puerta por donde había estado a punto de salir aún con esa sonrisa burlona firmemente plasmada en el rostro, Miley se aseguró de poner su mirada más gélida y su tono de voz más hostil para gruñirle. "Esto no quedará así, me las vas a pagar."

"De eso no me cabe la menor duda princesa, no me cabe la menor duda." Y silbando una tonadilla que llevaba ya un par de días en su cabeza, Lilly salió del edificio para respirar el aire puro de la noche tan hermosa que se había quedado tras pasar la tormenta y con una sonrisa de lo más boba se dijo en voz alta "Vaya noche!"

* * *

**Dos semanas después:**

"Auch!" se quejó Lilly al notar las agujetas de su brazo derecho al estirarse para tomar el vaso de la balda de arriba.

Miley no había bromeado cuando le había prometido que se las iba a pagar. Había pasado las últimas dos semanas siendo poco menos que esclavizada tanto por la rusa loca como por la vengativa patinadora. Entre las dos habían creado un nuevo horario de prácticas y un nuevo programa deportivo que había conseguido hacerla sentir como si el fuego abrasara cada uno de sus tendones nerviosos. La patinadora no había tenido más que comentar a la rusa loca que le parecía que Lilly se tambaleaba en algunos de los levantamientos de modo que le habían duplicado el programa de ejercicios para que tomara más volumen, y a pesar de que eso no le importaba mucho a la rubia dado que en el hockey era mejor tener algo de músculos, el horario la estaba matando lenta y dolorosamente.

En estas dos semanas se consideraba afortunada si dormía más de cuatro horas entre semana y algo más de seis los fines de semana. Por suerte siempre había sido algo hiperactiva y nunca acostumbraba a dormir mucho, pero a pesar de eso, el exceso de ejercicio unido a un cambio de ritmo estaban consiguiendo que unos feos círculos oscuros aparecieran bajo sus ojos dándola aspecto de muerta viviente.

"Auuuhh" se oyó el lastimero gemido desde el sofá y eso le recordó por qué había necesitado ese vaso para empezar.

"Ya voy, ya voy." Gruñó por lo bajo mientras tomaba la caja de medicinas de encima de la encimera y disolvía una de las cápsulas en el vaso de agua que sostenía.

"Ring, ring" sonó el timbre de la puerta interrumpiendo a la rubia en su camino.

"_Humm? La puerta? Si ya son más de las ocho. Joannie tiene cena familiar y Oliver y Sarah están en el cine. Me pregunto quién será?" _

"Stewart?" se asombró sin llegar a creerse lo que sus ojos veían tras abrir la puerta.

"No has venido al entrenamiento de hoy." fue lo que recibió por respuesta mientras Miley se abría paso y entraba en el apartamento sin molestarse en esperar invitación.

"Por favor pasa, no te quedes en la puerta." Murmuró con sorna y en voz baja Lilly mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas. "Qué haces aquí?"

"No. Has. Venido. Al. Entrenamiento!" repitió la otra chica como si fuera obvio mientras punteaba cada palabra sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de Lilly.

"Sí lo sé. He llamado para decir que no iba. No te han dado el mensaje?"

"Me lo han dado, pero eso es irrelevante. Se suponía que debías estar allí a las ocho pero no estabas." repitió una vez más la chica sin apartar la mirada.

"Me ha surgido algo." fue lo único que acertó a responder Lilly mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas no dejarse arrastrar por la mirada azulada de la chica.

"Algo?" la mirada se estaba volviendo cada vez más fría.

"Sí, era una emergencia."

"Qué emergencia?" preguntó secamente sin querer dejar el interrogatorio de tercer grado.

"Pues…" el resto de la frase fue interrumpida por un nuevo aullido lastimero proveniente del salón. "Perdona si no te importa tengo que atenderle."

Y sin esperar respuesta reanudó el camino por el que se dirigía antes de haber sido interrumpida por la puerta a sabiendas de que la otra chica la estaba siguiendo silenciosamente sin duda para continuar con su interrogatorio. Al doblar la esquina para pasar al salón pudo ver que el enfermo había tratado de levantarse y moverse y que ese había sido el motivo del aullido de dolor de hacía unos momentos.

"Byron! Quieto!" ordenó enfadada Lilly mientras se acercaba al perro. "Perro tonto."

Cuando Byron gimoteó como disculpándose Lilly continuó ignorándolo mientras removía con una cuchara la medicina que había disuelto en el vaso.

"Qué le pasa?" se oyó la voz preocupada de la castaña. Había seguido a la chica dispuesta a recibir una verdadera explicación de porque había faltado al entrenamiento cuando había visto sobre el sofá a un perro muy grande y herido tumbado. Tenía la mayor parte del lomo vendado y con restos de sangre en el mismo.

"Qué es un perro tonto." Dio como respuesta Lilly mientras volvía a mirar a Byron de mala manera. Ante esto el can bajó las orejas y se quedó muy quieto permitiendo a Lilly observar sus vendajes y la herida que se hallaba debajo. "Esta tarde le saqué a dar su paseo después de comer y al muy tonto no se le ocurrió mejor idea que perseguir a una ardilla."

"Una ardilla ha hecho esto?" preguntó Miley abriendo mucho los ojos. El perro que tenía delante era muy grande y la idea de que una adorable ardilla come-nueces hubiera podido herir al enorme perro de esa manera era… inquietante como poco.

"Qué? No!" por primera vez en toda la tarde una pequeña sonrisa acudió al rostro de la chica para luego volver a oscurecerse. "La ardilla ha huido por debajo de una verja de espino que rodea el parque, y al muy tonto no se le ha ocurrido que siendo veinte veces más grande que la pobre ardilla que perseguía igual no cabía por el hueco. Se ha quedado enganchado con el collar y al querer seguir hacia delante se ha desgarrado el lomo. Gracias al resto de los dueños que me han ayudado lo hemos podido desenganchar, pero me he pasado toda la tarde en el veterinario. Por suerte no ha habido que operar, pero le han cosido las heridas y me lo han anestesiado así que ahora está un poco atontado. No podía dejarlo solo y en la clínica me han dicho que estaba bien para llevármelo a casa."

"Oh." Ahora comprendía por qué la chica había faltado al entrenamiento, y tras ver con cuanta adoración miraba al perro era fácil de entender por qué no había dejado al perro en la clínica.

"Cómo sabías donde vivo?"

"Me lo ha dicho Vannilouska."

"Quién?" preguntó Lilly una vez más distraída por esos ojitos azules que iban a ser su perdición.

"Vannilouska. Tu jefa? Esa señora que nos grita siete días a la semana?" preguntó con sorna Miley mientras la miraba con cara de quien está segura que la otra persona está mal de la cabeza.

"Ah ella. Lo siento no estoy acostumbrada a llamarla por el apellido."

"Ah no? Y como la llamas?"

"A la cara la llamo jefa."

"Y a sus espaldas?"

"Loca, chiflada, psicótica, neurótica, psicópata, majara… y los días malos algo peor." admitió Lilly sonriente.

"Comprendo." fue lo único que dijo Miley mientras intentaba disimular una pequeña sonrisa que trataba de abrirse paso entre sus labios.

"Bueno, y por qué le has pedido la dirección?"

"Sabes que ha contratado a un nuevo coreógrafo para que mejore la parte artística. Dicen que llega la semana que viene."

"Vale. Y?" preguntó una vez más confusa Lilly mientras hacía que Byron bebiera del vaso con el calmante lentamente.

"Tenemos que tener lista la parte sincronizada del cuarto paso."

"Y?"

"Que te has saltado el entrenamiento. Yo he entrenado por separado, pero tú te tienes que aprender tu parte." Respondió exasperada una vez más la chica.

"Y has venido hasta aquí para decirme eso? No te valía el teléfono?"

"Claro que no he venido para eso." Se indignó Miley mientras sacaba lo que parecía ser un DVD de su bolso. "Vannilouska me ha dicho que debíamos ver juntas el DVD de la coreografía, por lo visto eres capaz de aprendértelo si lo ves aunque eso me parece poco creíble."

"Vale, eso explica por qué lo tengo que ver yo. Pero por qué lo tienes que ver tu?" Lilly prefirió ignorar las últimas palabras de la otra chica.

"No me sale una parte de la frecuencia, así que Vannilouska ha sugerido que practiquemos el levantamiento fuera de la pista para tomar más soltura." Admitió de mala gana Miley. "Así que dime donde está el reproductor y lo ensayamos."

"Ahora?" preguntó Lilly de modo lastimero.

"Sí, ahora. Oh es que tenías algo planeado?" preguntó Miley de manera poco amable.

"En absoluto, soy toda tuya." sonrió Lilly ya más recuperada. "Dame el DVD y te prometo que le pondré todos mis sentidos para que no quedemos mal ente el nuevo coreógrafo la semana que viene, de acuerdo?"

"Muy bien, vamos a empezar."

Después de eso Miley se quitó la gruesa chaqueta que llevaba puesta y tras hacerse un hueco en el sofá al lado del medio drogado perro se prepararon para ver el DVD que Vannilouska la había entregado. Para su sorpresa Lilly observó la coreografía con mucha atención y tras cuatro veces aseguró ya conocerla. Miley le explicó entonces de donde tenía problemas y que partes quería ensañar.

Lilly solo asintió y tras hacer sitió en el salón, se preparó para ensayar ese movimiento de levantamiento que tanto preocupaba a la otra chica. Había que admitir que era realmente complicado y que el más mínimo desequilibrio resultaba en desastre. Y con cada fallo, Miley parecía frustrarse más y más.

"Lo haces mal." La acusó la castaña tras el último fracaso. Tenía el pelo atado con una coleta y la cara roja por el esfuerzo. Llevaban casi dos horas con esto y les seguía sin salir el dichoso movimiento. "Tienes que levantarme más alto y usar Los dos brazos para mantenerme arriba.

"Pero si hago eso te vas a desequilibrar tú y acabaremos en el suelo." Respondió Lilly tan agotada como la otra.

"Bobadas. Vamos a intentarlo así." Ordenó Miley dispuesta a intentarlo. Al ver como Lilly cedía sonrió un poco y volvieron a poner en marcha el DVD que tenía la canción que necesitaban. _(N/A: imaginaros el salto de Dirty Dancing) _

De modo que comenzaron la coreografía del levantamiento y cuando llegó el momento Miley tomó el impulso que consideraba necesario y saltó sobre Lilly, la cual la elevó con ambos brazos tal y como la otra le había ordenado. Esta consiguió mantenerse durante un segundo en posición horizontal, pero entre el impulso que había tomado, lo cansadas que estaban y la semana de poco descanso de Lilly solo auguraban el desastre. En el mismo instante en el que Miley trató de colocarse un poco mejor acabó con el poco equilibrio del que disponía Lilly en ese momento precipitándola hacia delante contra la mesa. A pesar de que habían movido los muebles, se habían movido mucho mientras entrenaban y eso las había llevado hasta la mesilla del comedor. Tratando de evitar el dichoso mueble, Lilly la giró hacia la derecha y perdió el poco pie que tenía haciendo que ambas se fueran al suelo de modo estrepitoso el cual a pesar de estar cubierto de cojines hizo que el golpe doliera. Miley había cerrado los ojos por reflejo para prepararse para el dolor, cuando para su sorpresa no sintió más que algo blando y mullido bajo ella. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró mirando directamente a los ojos claros de Lilly los cuales no pudieron esconder un gesto de dolor.

Acostumbrada a ver solo burla en esos ojos, la otra chica se preocupó al ver que parecía que realmente la había hecho daño así que se apresuró a quitarse de encima.

"Estás bien?" preguntó ansiosa al ver que la chica ni siquiera hacía el intento de levantarse.

"Si, pero dame un momento." Respondió Lilly sin aliento y con un dolor horrible en las costillas. De no haber sentido tanto dolor seguramente habría disfrutado más el tener a Miley tumbada encima con la respiración entrecortada y acalorada.

"Lo siento." murmuró Miley sabiendo que era culpa de su cabezonería. "Pero es que realmente quiero hacer ese movimiento y me frustra que no nos salga."

"No pasa nada. Pero podemos dejarlo por hoy? No creo que pueda intentarlo ni una sola vez más." admitió la chica respirando pesadamente.

"Supongo que tienes razón." cedió Miley cabizbaja.

"Oye, ya nos saldrá vale? Solo tienes que tener un poco de paciencia." la animó Lilly mientras miraba disimuladamente el reloj de la pared.

"Tienes algo que hacer? Llevas mirando el reloj toda la tarde." preguntó Miley explotando una vez más. Una de las razones por las que estaba frustrada era por qué Lilly no dejaba de mirar el reloj. Por lo visto Lilly no había sido tan disimulada como creía.

"Lo cierto es que sí." murmuró Lilly avergonzada por haber sido descubierta. "Tenía pensado ver el partido."

"El partido?" preguntó Miley esta vez desconcertada mientras se apartaba el pelo que tenía pegado en la cara.

"Sí bueno ya sabes. Esta noche juegan los Sharks de San José contra los Rangers de Nueva York." Explicó Lilly que ya se veía capaz de incorporarse del suelo en el que estaba tumbada.

"Oh dios lo había olvidado. Sabes si al final Tyler Arnaston jugará el partido?" preguntó Miley sorprendiendo a Lilly.

"Pues sí, su lesión de tobillo parece haber sanado." acertó a balbucear Lilly.

"Que mala suerte, esperaba que no se hubiera recuperado. En fin, tendremos que confiar en que Callahan sea capaz de superarlo, no?"

"Em sí, esperemos que sí." Balbuceó Lilly aún sorprendida. Miley finalmente pareció darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

"No me digas que te he sorprendido? Déjame adivinar, pensabas que no tenía ni idea de que partido estabas hablando y seguro que te imaginabas que no tenía ni idea de hockey?" adivinó Miley mientras se ponía con los brazos en jarras y con una mirada de burla mientras que la ropa sudada se le pegaba al cuerpo y su pelo alborotado le daba la apariencia de la melena de un león. A Lilly lejos de parecer insultante le parecía lo más sexy que había visto en su vida.

"Noooo" respondió Lilly sonriendo y con un tono que daba a entender claramente que eso era lo que había pensado.

"Pues para tu información te diré que tenía pensado ver el partido, solo que se me había olvidado que era hoy." respondió muy digna la otra chica mientras que internamente se preguntaba cómo era posible que se le hubiera olvidado que el partido era ese día. Tenía tanto trabajo últimamente que no sabía ni en qué día vivía. "Es a las diez no?"

"Sí, está a punto de empezar." Confirmó Lilly.

"Vaya, se me ha olvidado pedirle a Jackson que me lo grabe." refunfuñó Miley sabiendo que ya no le podía llamar porque estaría en casa de algún amigo viendo el esperado partido y para cuando ella llegara a casa ya estaría más que empezado. "Bueno, supongo que entonces debería irme. Puede que llegue a ver el tercer tiempo."

"Por qué no te quedas a verlo?" preguntó de pronto Lilly tras armarse de valor.

"Aquí?" dudó Miley.

"Claro" aseguró Lilly recuperando la confianza. Cuando Miley había hablado de hockey era lo más sexy que había oído en su vida y el solo pensar en poder pasar todo el partido en compañía de la castaña la llenaba de una agradable sensación nerviosa en la boca del estómago. "Mira, tienes la bolsa de deporte aquí así que te puedes dar una ducha y cambiarte la ropa sudada. Vemos el partido y cuando terminemos te pides un taxi y listo. Qué me dices? El partido siempre se ve bien con compañía."

"Supongo que tienes razón" cedió Miley. En el fondo estaba deseando relajarse y ver el partido así que tampoco hizo falta mucho esfuerzo para convencerla.

"Perfecto. Has cenado?"

"No, por qué?"

"No se puede ver un partido con el estómago vacío. Además después de todo el ejercicio que hemos hecho, es obligatorio cenar." Le comunicó alegremente Lilly.

"No es necesario." Se apresuró a negar Miley. "Ya cenaré al llegar a casa."

"Llevamos tres horas entrenando y el partido durará al menos dos horas más. No deberías estar sin comer nada, te podrías desmallar. Así que no hay más que hablar. Hoy es viernes así que hoy te toca… pescado azul con verduras, no?" preguntó recordando el menú de la dieta de Joannie que se imaginaba que sería igual que el de Miley.

"Si, pero como?" comenzó a preguntar Miley asombrada.

"Oh, Joannie tiene lo mismo que tú y se ha quedado a cenar más veces. No te preocupes, no te voy a envenenar."

"Y a tu madre no le importará?" preguntó Miley cambiando ligeramente de tema y dispuesta a no hacer caso a lo amable que Lilly estaba resultando. Cada vez que creía que ya había calado a la chica, esta iba y hacía algo como invitarla a cenar y a ver un partido después de haberse presentado sin llamar y exigiendo entrenar en su propia casa.

"Que no te envenene?" preguntó con sorna Lilly. Le encantaba ese brillo de irritación que era capaz de provocar en la serena mirada de la chica. El saber que era la única capaz de provocar una reacción en la reina del hielo era algo que la llenaba de alegría.

"Que me quede a cenar y al partido." respondió Miley sin querer entrar al trapo.

"Ah eso, no hay problema. Esta semana está en Boston. Espera no, está en Seattle o era Florida? Sea como sea no está aquí, y si estuviera estoy segura de que no le importaría."

"De acuerdo, si tu lo dices. El baño donde está?"

"Por el pasillo segunda puerta a la izquierda"

"Gracias." Y sin añadir nada más, cogió la bolsa de deporte donde tenía ropa para cambiarse y hacia allí se dirigió.

/

"_Vamos Truscott, no pasa nada. Es solo Miley que se está duchando en tu casa y luego vais a cenar y a ver el partido, eso es todo…. Pero a quién pretendo engañar, dios mío MILEY STEWART se está DUCHANDO en MI CASA! Y luego vamos a ver el partido. Dios mío creo que me voy a desmallar." _Esos eran los pensamientos que poblaban la mente de Lilly mientras su respiración se aceleraba y su vista se nublaba ligeramente. _"Vamos Lilly que tu puedes. Recuerda lo que te dijo Joannie, tienes que ser un poco más lanzada o cualquier oportunidad que puedas tener se esfumará. Así que respira hondo, lo más difícil ya está hecho, la has invitado y ha aceptado. Ahora date una ducha de agua fría y ponte a preparar la cena, que no se va a pasar toda la vida en el baño esperando a que tú te recuperes." _

Y tras darse esos ánimos mentalmente, Lilly hizo exactamente lo que había pensado. Fue a su cuarto a darse una ducha rápida con agua bien fría y después se vistió con lo que ella consideraba ropa cómoda. Unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta algo grande junto a unas muy usadas zapatillas de deporte fueron suficientes. Después de vestirse se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena, lugar donde la halló Miley tras salir del baño ya vestida en su otra ropa. Unos pantalones negros y ajustados que casi lograron que Lilly metiera la mano en la sartén con aceite hirviendo y una simple camisa azul claro eran la ropa con la que Miley había salido del baño entre una nube de vapor que no hizo nada por ayudar al estado mental en el que Lilly se hallaba en ese momento.

"Necesitas ayuda?" la voz de Miley sonaba tranquila y relajada aunque en su interior esperaba que no necesitara ayuda, porque siendo sinceros, la cocina no era precisamente uno de los talentos que poseía. Aún así antes muerta que reconocerlo.

"Qué? Ah no, no lo tengo todo controlado. Pero si pudieras llevar los vasos y la jarra de agua te lo agradecería. Colócalos en la mesa del salón que está frente a la tela. Luego te puedes sentar en el sofá que esto enseguida está." Respondió Lilly saliendo bruscamente de su ensimismamiento y señalando el sofá en el que Byron se hallaba con el tenedor que tenía en ese momento en la mano.

"De acuerdo."

Sin saber que más hacer siguió las instrucciones de la otra chica y tras depositar los vasos y la jarra de agua en la mesita se sentó en el sofá cambiando de canal tratando de encontrar algo con lo que distraerse antes de que empezara el partido. Aburrida mientras surfeaba por los canales en los que no encontraba nada interesante, no se dio cuenta de que Byron estaba acercándose cada vez más a su lado y cuando el travieso animal lamió la mano que no sujetaba el mando, la chica se asustó e incluso dio un buen respingo que acompañó con un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

"Dios que susto!" dijo la chica mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho donde pudo comprobar cómo el corazón le iba a mil por hora.

"Ha pasado algo?" se oyó preguntar a Lilly desde la cocina.

"No ha sido nada. Pero creo que tu perro ya se ha despertado."

"No te preocupes, no te hará nada. Además con la medicación aún está un poco atontado. Pero si te dan miedo los perros te puedes sentar en el sillón."

"Gracias pero no será necesario." respondió Miley mientras usaba la mano lamida para acariciar la cabeza del medio dormido animal, el cual aún tuvo fuerzas para menear la cola como un loco al sentir las caricias. Eso hizo sonreír a la chica que continuó con las caricias hasta que Lilly volvió de la cocina con dos platos en la mano. "Cómo se llama?"

"Byron."

"Como el poeta inglés?"

"Algo así, pero no le quise dejar el título de _lord, _ya es bastante creído y orgulloso sin tener un título nobiliario." Bromeó Lilly sonriendo cuando su adorable amigo levantó la cabeza y gimoteó un poco como si quisiera negar las acusaciones.

"Seguro que sí." Le siguió la corriente Miley mientras se levantaba y se volvía a lavar las manos.

Al volver vio que Lilly también había traído servilletas y que ya se había sentado en un lado del sofá con el canal del partido puesto. Su mirada después se dirigió a la cena que la chica había preparado y sintió como la boca se le hacía agua ante ese plato. Normalmente solía preferir saltarse las cenas de los viernes porque a pesar de que a su padre el filete de ternera le quedaba espectacular, era un negado para cocinar pescado así que solía beberse el batido de proteínas antes de acostarse. Pero el plato que tenía delante parecía sacado de una revista de hostelería y su olor solo ayudaba a que el hambre se multiplicara aunque gracias a dios no hizo que sus tripas rugieran porque eso si que habría sido embarazoso.

Ante la muda invitación de Lilly, volvió a tomar asiento al otro lado de Lilly, cediéndole la mayor parte del sofá al herido animal que seguía sacudiendo la cola y respirando profundamente con los ojos cerrados. Una vez sentada, se colocó la servilleta en el regazo y tomó el tenedor llenándolo con todas las delicias que pudo para después metérselo en la boca tras soplar un poco. Y sintió como si el paraíso hubiera explotado en su boca mientras los sabores le invadían los sentidos. Todas esas sensaciones le provocaron que un pequeño y profundo gemido de satisfacción brotara de sus labios.

"Esto está buenísimo." alabó en cuanto fue capaz de volver a hablar. Jamás había tomado algo tan bueno en su vida. "Estás segura de que no lleva grasa? Porque nunca había probado unas verduras que me gustaran."

"Eh? Ah em sí claro." Balbuceó Lilly a la que el gemido había conseguido erizarle todos los pelos de la nuca y producirle un escalofrío que le había sacudido todo el cuerpo. Por suerte Miley parecía ajena a todo eso y simplemente la miraba esperando una respuesta más contundente. "El salmón está hecho a la plancha y sin una gota de grasa, apenas con suficiente aceite para que no se queme. Y las verduras las he salteado en el wok _(N/A:cazuela especial para saltear verduras muy usada en los restaurantes orientales)_ con muy poco aceite. No sabía si te gustaban las verduras así que solo te he puesto unas pocas. Si quieres, aún me han quedado unas cuantas en la cocina."

"Si no te importa…" accedió Miley aún maravillada por el sabor de la cena. Estaba acostumbrada a que sus cenas supieran a cartón o incluso algo peor, pero no se había imaginado que la chica que se acababa de levantar a por más verduras fuera capaz de cocinar semejantes manjares. Una vez más esa chica había logrado descolocarla con sus actos aunque su estómago no tenía ninguna queja al respecto. "Gracias."

"No hay de qué."

La conversación fue interrumpida por el inicio del partido y ambas chicas se giraron para poder verlo. Pronto la habitación se llenó de pequeños gritos y jaleos al igual que gruñidos ante las oportunidades fallidas. El propio Byron se había despertado y sus excitados ladridos se unieron al coro de ruidos de la habitación hasta que Lilly lo calmó preocupada porque la herida se le pudiera volver a abrir. Finalmente el pitido del árbitro anunció el final de segundo tiempo y Lilly aprovechó ese pequeño descanso para llevar los platos a la cocina y dejarlos en la fregadera con agua.

"He de admitir que me has sorprendido. No esperaba que supieras de hockey, y menos que fueras seguidora de los Rangers." admitió Lilly al volver al sofá.

"Y que esperabas? Mi hermano juega al hockey desde los siete años y mi padre fue profesional antes de partirse la rodilla en la pista. Deberías ver nuestra casa en los Play Offs, nos sentamos todos juntos en el sofá armados con nachos y snacks poco saludables e incluso hacemos apuestas sobre los resultados. Es todo un espectáculo." Respondió Miley muy animada recordándolo. "Y como quieres que no sea de los Rangers? Son el mejor equipo y esta temporada van a arrasar, no crees?"

"Lo siento, pero soy fan de los Kings" y ante la mirada horrorizada de la otra chica no pudo evitar sonreír. "Soy de Malibú recuerdas? Allí adoramos a nuestros Kings, los cuales darán una soberana paliza a los Rangers… siempre y cuando ganen el partido de hoy."

"Eso es una ofensa." Respondió con ardor Miley llegando incluso a levantarse del sofá. "los Rangers vencerán a los Sharks y luego machacarán a tus Kings."

"Humm, en honor a tu tradición familiar… estarías dispuesta a hacer una pequeña apuesta?" puestos a arriesgarse seguramente nunca tendría una oportunidad mejor que esa.

"Qué clase de apuesta?" Entrecerró los ojos Miley curiosa y algo desconfiada.

"Si ganan este partido tus preciados Rangers se enfrentarán a los Kings en semifinales, verdad? Pues bien, si ganan los King tendrás que venir conmigo a ver como los vencedores de tus queridos Rangers juegan la final y vendrás vestida con la camiseta y te pintarás la cara con sus colores." La retó Lilly con una sonrisa maligna. Sabía lo humillante que debía de resultar tener que ir a un partido con los colores del contrario. Al ver como Miley dudaba decidió darle un último empujoncito. "O es que tienes miedo de que tu equipo no consiga ganar? Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que van perdiendo contra los Sharks supongo que es normal no querer aceptarlo."

"Trato hecho!" rugió Miley encendida una vez más. "Y cuando ganen los Rangers?"

"Sí ganan?" matizó Lilly divertida. "Que quieres?"

"Cocinarás para mí durante un mes!" fue la sorprendente respuesta de Miley. Después de la cena que la otra chica había preparado en un momento, era fácil adivinar que Lilly tenía mano para la cocina, y si podía conseguir tener esa deliciosa comida durante un mes, sería la chica más feliz del mundo. Su padre aparte de la carne no era muy bueno para cocinar, y dado que su padre se creía un gran cocinero tampoco quería contratar a alguien para llevar a cabo la tarea. Incluso cuando se iba de viaje como en esos días, les dejaba comida preparada y congelada que ni el agujero negro que tenía Jackson por estómago era capaz de comérselo, así que normalmente la tiraban y fingían habérsela comido. Si no fuera por el restaurante con servicio a domicilio de la esquina seguramente ya habrían fallecido de inanición.

"Un mes? Yo solo te he pedido una noche." Se quejó Lilly con los ojos abiertos. La idea de que Miley quisiera que cocinara para ella no había entrado en sus planes.

"Cierto, pero mi parte es mucho más humillante. Además, los Kings ya están clasificados y tal y como has dicho, los Rangers aún tienen que ganar este partido. Es lógico que tú apuesta deba ser más elevada."

"Pero durante todo un mes?" rezongó Lilly. La verdad es que le encantaba cocinar y a juzgar por lo que Joannie y el resto habían comentado de sus platos, no lo hacía nada mal, pero si Miley resultaba ser tan puntillosa con la comida como lo era durante los entrenamientos, la vida de Lilly iba a conocer un nuevo infierno.

"Así es. Durante un mes me prepararas el almuerzo y me lo llevarás a clase y al terminar el entrenamiento, me harás la cena. Recién hecha." matizó Miley en el último momento. "Trato?"

"Qué te hace pensar que se cocinar el resto de cosas como este pescado?" preguntó Lilly curiosa.

"Intuición." respondió secamente Miley mientras le tendía la mano. "El desayuno corre por mi cuenta, pero el resto de las comidas las harás tú. Y los fines de semana también me cocinarás en el momento. Trato?"

"Trato." Accedió Lilly apretando la mano que la otra chica le había tendido. A fin de cuentas Miley no había protestado con el salmón e incluso parecía que le había gustado si el gemido del principio era un buen indicador. Y además el salmón con salteado de verduras ni siquiera era su plato estrella. "Y ahora veamos si tus Rangers sobreviven al último tiempo, porque si no tendré que ir comprándote una preciosa camiseta de los Kings para que luzcas."

"Jamás." Rugió Miley mientras volvía a sentarse para ver el partido. Sus Rangers no la iban a fallar ni en ese partido ni en el siguiente y entonces durante todo un mes podría disfrutar de la comida.

/

**Después del partido:**

"Vale, hay que admitir que los Rangers saben cómo darle la vuelta al partido." admitió Lilly de mala gana. En el último tiempo, los Rangers habían conseguido recuperar los tres goles que les separaban en el marcador y durante la prórroga habían logrado la victoria ante la decepción de la hinchada de los Sharks que ya contaban con el partido ganado.

"Cierto. Y en el próximo partido harán lo mismo con tus Kings." Retó Miley mientras se calzaba. Durante el partido se había descalzado ante la insistencia de Lilly que había asegurado que los partidos en casa había que verlos lo más cómoda posible.

"Ya veremos." Lilly estaba extasiada, Miley no había utilizado su voz de hielo en toda la noche e incluso habían bromeado con los aspectos y las jugadas de los jugadores más notables del partido. Esa noche era algo que merecía la pena recordar. "Vas a llamar a un taxi?"

"En ello estoy." murmuró Miley con la oreja pegada al teléfono móvil. Las líneas le daban ocupadas así que esperó un poco. "Buenas noches, llamaba…"

"Sucede algo?" preguntó Lilly desde el sofá en el que se había tumbado al oír que Miley no continuaba la frase. Al ver que la chica apartaba el teléfono y colgaba con un bufido de frustración, supo que algo pasaba.

"Me ha saltado el contestador, por lo visto todos los taxis están ocupados." respondió Miley mientras seguía mirando el teléfono incrédula.

"Ostras el partido!" se dio cuenta Lilly. Al ver la mirada de confusión de la otra chica elaboró. "El partido acaba de terminar y los Rangers se han clasificado para los Play Offs. La ciudad entera estará colapsada por la hinchada de los Rangers. No se jugaba en el Garden?"

"Dios mío tienes razón. Incluso se puede oír a la gente celebrando desde aquí" respondió Miley mientras se asomaba a la ventana. "Y ahora qué hago? Mi padre llegará por la mañana temprano y si no me ve en casa va a flipar. Sabes si el servicio de metro aún funciona?"

"Claro que no! Bueno si, seguramente funcionará toda la noche, pero no voy a dejar que te montes en el metro con la de borrachos que habrá celebrando el partido. Dame dos minutos para que termine de vestirme y te llevo." dijo de modo tajante Lilly mientras se dirigía a su habitación para cambiarse.

"Gracias." susurró Miley con una sonrisa en el salón mientras que se aseguraba de que la otra chica no la viera. Había pasado unas horas muy divertidas con la otra chica que había resultado más entretenida de lo que se había imaginado en un principio, pero tampoco quería que la otra chica se relajara en su presencia. Si se volvía blanda con ella los entrenamientos se relajarían y a la larga solo conseguiría retrasarse, así que volvió a colocar su rostro en modo serio aunque no le apeteciera lo más mínimo.

"Venga vamos, tengo la moto justo abajo. Toma ponte el casco."

Las calles de Nueva York resultaron si estar infestadas de gente que había salido a celebrar el acontecimiento. Al igual que los Knicks en baloncesto, los Rangers eran muy populares entre la gente de la gran manzana y cada vez que uno de los dos conseguía algo importante, la ciudad entera se colapsaba antes y después del evento. Por suerte para las chicas, la moto era mucho más fácil para maniobrar entre los atascos de la gran ciudad y ello combinado con los conocimientos de ambas sobre atajos y posibles rutas alternativas, consiguieron llegar al apartamento de Miley con relativa rapidez.

"Bueno pues nos veremos en el entrenamiento de mañana, no?" preguntó Lilly mientras tomaba el casco que Miley acababa de quitarse. Sonrió al comprobar que las piernas de la otra chica ya no temblaban ni mostraban debilidad.

"A las siete en punto." Fue la respuesta seca de Miley mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta firmemente convencida en mantener la máscara de frialdad. Aunque dicha máscara se cuarteó ligeramente tras las últimas palabras de la rubia.

"Que duermas bien princesa."

Y sin esperar a que Miley la insultara o volviera a amenazarla con algo que sí que podría cumplir, dio media vuelta y tras un buen acelerón desapareció entre una pequeña nube de humo camino de su casa. De no haberlo hecho seguramente habría visto como una pequeña sonrisa se abría paso en el rostro serio de la otra chica al oír el apelativo cariñoso. Pero en ese momento la mente de Lilly iba aún más rápida que la maquina que conducía porque acababa de darse cuenta de que si los Kings ganaban la semifinal… iba a tener una cita con Miley Stewart! Desde luego esa noche había resultado aún mejor que la última hacía dos semanas. Cuando llegara a casa iba a darle el filete más grande que tuvieran en la nevera al tontorrón de Byron porque a pesar de que casi la había matado de un susto, había sido capaz de hacer posible esa noche. Sip, definitivamente su vida empezaba a mejorar, y de qué manera!

"**Y hasta aquí hemos llegado. Pobre Byron siempre metiéndose en líos. Y Parece que Lilly ha decidió hacer caso a Joannie y ser un poco más valiente respecto a Miley. Quién ganará la apuesta? Ya veremos como acaba la cosa. Los próximos capítulos van a traer algunas sorpresas (en forma de nuevos personajes) que espero que os gusten y os intriguen a partes iguales." **

"**Como siempre ****todos los comentarios/desvaríos serán bien recibidos ya sean buenos o malos (las amenazas y las sugerencias/demandas de suicidio hacia mi persona serán recibidas solo que no tan bien como el resto).Y prometo que trataré de auto-chantajearme emocionalmente para escribir más deprisa aunque todavía me quedan exámenes. En fin, gracias por leerlo y hasta la próxima. Paz y amor".**


	11. Confianzas y Confesiones

"**He aquí el nuevo capítulo. He tratado de ser lo más rápida posible y espero que os guste al menos tanto como el resto de los capítulos. Me alegra mucho que la gente esté siguiendo esta historia a pesar del periodo de inactividad por el que pasó así que a todos esos MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AHÍ"**

"**He podido leer que muchos tenéis vuestras propias hipótesis sobre el resultado de la apuesta pero me temo que tendréis que esperar para comprobar si tenéis razón o no."**

"**P.D Para información de cierta persona, me temo que mis cuervos huyeron juntos para casarse en las vegas vestidos de Elvis y Pocahontas así que no podré enviar mensajes a través de ellos al menos hasta que vuelvan de la luna de miel. Pero yo comento que a mí siempre me han gustado los velocirraptores jeje."**

"**Como siempre, Hannah Montana así como sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Disney. Lo que escribo lo hago por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro."**

Cap. 10 "Confianzas y Confesiones"

**(N/A: Agradecería que oyerais **_**Réquiem for a dream versión violín eléctrico de **__**Kate Chruscicka**_** mientras leéis este primer fragmento experimental, dado que considero que así se entiende mejor. En Youtube lo podéis oír sin problema.****)**

Con las primeras notas se agudizan los sentidos, el cuerpo cobra vida y se mueve sin pensar. Empieza lento, con un movimiento tenue que comienza con un pequeño giro. Poco a poco el ritmo escala y con ello la respiración y el ritmo del corazón. Giro izquierda, giro derecha, desliz hacia delante y encuentro. Separación hacia un lado y vuelta de nuevo. Cuerpos que se encuentran y se deslizan como uno solo al son inconfundible de "Réquiem for a dream". Te dejas llevar como siempre mientras te deslizas por la pulida superficie permitiendo que te guíen de modo suave y preciso sin perder el ritmo con cada uno de los precisos movimientos que se ejecutan. Tu escenario es el hielo; no parece gran cosa al principio, tan solo una superficie resbaladiza, agua en estado sólido y de fría temperatura. Pero el hielo es precisamente lo que permite deslizarse a rauda velocidad y sin apenas esfuerzo hasta que ya no sabes dónde terminan tus pies y donde empieza el suelo.

Otra vuelta, otro giro silencioso tan solo reconocible por los casi imperceptibles movimientos del patinador que consigue dominar la resbaladiza superficie, ahora lejos para luego volver a estar juntas. Un baile eterno y hermoso que se prolonga y que cuenta una historia silenciosa que muy pocos son capaces de contar y menos aún de comprender. Los cálidos brazos rodeando la cadera eh impulsándola hacia delante mientras la sostienen con delicadeza a la par que con firmeza. Ese calor que sientes presionado contra tu espalda y esa respiración acelerada que puedes sentir justo detrás y que suena a la par que la tuya. Giro izquierda, giro derecha ,la viveza y la alegría se transmiten en la forma de moverse al compás de la música que el cuerpo debe interpretar y que a su vez torna la alegría en tristeza y luego en desesperación mediante unas simples notas. La música siempre capaz de influenciar los ánimos de aquellos que la oyen, siendo fundamental tarea del patinador conseguir amplificar esos sentimientos que la música evoca de manera sutil hasta que se vuelve imposible de ignorar. Porque solo cuando un patinador a logrado conmover a alguien de esa manera es cuando se le puede llamar patinador artístico y no antes.

Sigue hacia delante no te detengas nunca, pues si te detienes rompes la magia y el espectáculo debe continuar. Mientras sostienes a tu pareja y la guías hacia delante por el hielo de modo firme pero a la vez fluido te aseguras de que pueda expresarse. Giro izquierda, giro derecha y vuelta hacia atrás. La velocidad sobre el hielo aumenta pero no puedes, no debes parar, la música te exige seguir hacia delante y a tratar de expresar aquello que arde en tu interior. No es lógico, no es esperado pero no te imaginas bailando de ninguna otra manera. Giro izquierda, giro derecha y la liberas de tu agarre y esperas que ella vuelva a ti entre tus brazos, porque es una criatura libre y jamás podrías soñar con mantenerla cautiva. Un giro más y lo notas, su suavidad, su calor y sabes que una vez más se haya entre tus brazos y que es tu propósito que siempre vuelva a ellos sana y salva.

Los notas rodeándote, esos brazos que hablan de seguridad y de promesas de mantenerte siempre entre ellos. Pero no te puedes quedar para siempre, debes huir y tras huir debes volver porque sin lugar al que volver ya no hay razón para irte. Y lo notas cuando tus propios nervios se agarrotan en plena anticipación pues sabes lo que viene y lo esperas con ansias, el momento de la separación que solo susurra la dicha del nuevo encuentro. Y los sientes, cuando se tensan dispuestos a darte lo que quieres y apenas un momento después te sientes en el aire y estás girando sin control antes de volver a aterrizar sobre el hielo entre esos brazos que nunca deben fallar. Y lo sabes y te regocijas en la dicha de continuar así. En un baile que no tiene principio ni fin, solo fluye, nunca debería acabar porque tampoco recuerdas como comenzó, tan solo que es parte de ti y que tu cuerpo sabe cómo expresar lo que tu alma no puede y la mente no está presente. Y sigues y sigues sin descansar y sin parar, giro izquierda, giro derecha y… se acabó.

* * *

**(N/A: quería probar una nueva manera de describir una coreografía de patinaje sobre hielo. No sé cómo me habrá quedado o si tiene sentido para el resto. Intercala las experiencias tanto de Miley que debe dejarse llevar y confiar en que su pareja la recoja como de Lilly que debe asegurarse de que la otra nunca se haga daño. Agradecería que opinarais al respecto. Y ahora seguimos con la historia.)**

Con la respiración aún acelerada, el corazón bombeando sangre y adrenalina a toda velocidad y con las mejillas sonrosadas Miley efectuó el último giro de la coreografía que estaban ejecutando y sonrió al reducido público. Tras una semana de intenso entrenamiento habían logrado dominar el salto que al principio se les resistía y ahora estaban patinando para mostrársela a Anikka Vannilouskka. Si habían sido capaces de dominarlo había sido gracias a la idea poco convencional que Lilly había tenido.

_Flashback_

"Truscott pero a donde me llevas?" preguntó Miley intrigada y algo molesta. La chica la había sacado casi arrastras de la pista ante la divertida mirada de Vannilouska y sin decir nada más la había obligado a montar en la moto y había arrancado hacia un destino desconocido. Eso no había preocupado mucho a Miley, a fin de cuentas sabía que no podía ser un secuestro ya que tenía testigos (aunque ese testigo fuera una ex patinadora rusa que en su opinión había recibido demasiados golpes en la cabeza al caer al hielo) y dado que la mujer no había protestado, no fue difícil deducir que Lilly ya la había informado de a dónde se dirigían y el propósito de dicho viaje. Lo que la molestaba profundamente era estar perdiendo un valioso tiempo de entrenamiento y que la otra chica se hubiera negado en rotundo a responderla con esa sonrisa burlona que tanto odiaba.

"Es una sorpresa" respondió por decimonovena vez la chica al aparcar y mandarla desmontar."Vamos, sígueme, y no hagas más preguntas que no voy a responder."

Resignada y sin nada mejor que hacer, Miley cedió ante las demandas y la siguió por el aparcamiento en el que habían dejado el vehículo hasta la parte trasera de un gran edificio que parecía cerrado. Algo no muy sorprendente dado que ya eran más de las ocho de la noche y a esa hora a excepción de los veinticuatro horas y los centros comerciales todo estaba cerrado. Miley también pudo comprobar cómo Lilly golpeaba varias veces la puerta trasera del misterioso edificio tras lo cual apareció lo que sin duda era un guardia de seguridad. Convencida de que las iban a echar y posiblemente llamar a la policía, estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y echar a correr cuando para su sorpresa aquel desconocido simplemente saludó con la cabeza a Lilly y se apartó para dejarlas pasar. Eso no convenció mucho a la castaña que tuvo que ser arrastrada una vez más por su rubia compañera hacia el oscuro interior. Una vez dentro, el olor a cloro y desinfectante llenó sus sentidos y no tardó en comprender donde se hallaban.

"Que hacemos en una piscina?"

"Sigue siendo parte de la sorpresa." respondió Lilly burlona siguiendo al guía que las llevó hasta la piscina olímpica. Las luces del edificio y de la propia piscina conferían al transparente líquido un todo verdoso y misterioso que a Lilly siempre le había fascinado.

Una vez que se le ocurrió la manera de mejorar la coreografía, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue ponerse en contacto con la rusa chiflada y esta había hecho las llamadas pertinentes para que dispusieran de esa enorme piscina solo para ellas dos.

"Me niego a dar un paso más hasta que me digas que hacemos aquí y porque no estamos practicando." Se obcecó Miley cruzándose de brazos y adquiriendo una mirada de cabezonería y determinación.

"Está bien." cedió Lilly exasperada por la cabezonería de la otra chica. "Vamos a ensayar, solo que en vez de en el frío hielo de la pista, lo haremos aquí."

"Aquí? Como que aquí? Con aquí te refieres ahí? En el agua?" preguntó Miley señalando la piscina con los ojos como platos.

"Así es." Confirmó Lilly sonriendo.

"Pero, pero eso no tiene ningún sentido." Protestó Miley alarmada.

"Claro que sí. De esa manera podemos ensayar el salto todas las veces que queramos y sin peligro de hacernos daño. Además si a Patrick Swayze le funcionó no sé porque a nosotras no?" rebatió Lilly aún sonriendo.

"Pero, pero… no he traído el bañador." Recordó triunfante Miley aliviada por tener esa excusa.

"No te preocupes por eso, Jackson se ha asegurado de meterte uno en la bolsa esta mañana antes de que te fueras a clase." fue la sorprendente respuesta de la rubia. Lo había hecho para sorprender a Miley aunque viendo todos los reparos que estaba poniendo, estaba comenzando a pensar que tal vez no había sido tan buena idea. "Hay algún problema?"

"Claro que no!" fue la agitada respuesta de la castaña mientras en su mente imaginaba cien maneras distintas de matar a Jackson cada una más dolorosa que la anterior. "Donde me cambio?"

"El vestuario está al final del pasillo. De todos modos déjate puesto por encima la camiseta y los shorts, de esa manera no te congelarás tanto y el contrapeso de la ropa mojada ayudará a que nos preparemos para cualquier contratiempo que pueda aparecer luego en tierra firme." respondió Lilly. Además estaba convencida que ver a Miley con un bañador elástico o peor aún con un biquini iban a conseguir que se desmayara o al menos una sesión de lo más torpe.

"Vale!" fue la nueva respuesta cortante de Miley mientras se dirigía hacia el vestuario, furiosa por no ocurrírsele una excusa mejor.

Lilly por su parte que ya tenía puesto el biquini bajo la ropa, solo se limitó a cambiar su ropa de invierno por una camiseta sin mangas de color negro y unos vaqueros anchos que le llegaban por debajo de la rodilla de su época de skater. Una vez lista apartó la bolsa hasta un rincón y descalza introdujo los pies en el transparente líquido a la espera de la otra chica.

Veinte minutos después Miley seguía sin aparecer y Lilly comenzó a preocuparse. Que podía estar reteniendo a la otra chica tanto tiempo? Decidida a investigar, Lilly se levantó y siguió el recorrido que la otra chica había seguido hacía casi media hora. Llegó a los vestuarios sin problemas aunque no vio a Miley en ellos. Algo confundida fue a darse la vuelta cuando se fijó en que uno de los vestuarios individuales estaba cerrado a cal y canto y la bolsa de Miley asomaba por debajo.

"Stewart? Estás ahí.?" Preguntó golpeando ligeramente la puerta con los nudillos.

"Que quieres?" preguntó con voz furiosa Miley desde el otro lado.

"Emm perdona, es solo que estabas tardando mucho y me había preocupado."

"Bueno, pues ya ves que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ahora déjame en paz que ya salgo." Una vez más la voz furiosa.

"Vale, perdona." Se disculpó mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos a esperar. Diez minutos después y tan solo habiendo oído el silencio decidió que realmente algo pasaba. "Stewart?"

"Esto es una tontería. No sé qué tiene que ver una piscina con el patinaje. Es ridículo."

"No, no lo es. El agua es una superficie blanda sobre la cual las caídas no duelen. El peso extra en las ropas mojadas solo ayuda al desequilibrio lo cual nos permite adaptarnos a cualquier situación que pueda producirse sobre el hielo. Es la manera más segura de practicar. Cuando se lo comenté a la loca, esta me soltó un rollo sobre como solían hacerlo ellos en los gélidos lagos de Rusia cuando un movimiento de levantamiento les fallaba y le encantó la idea. Es gracias a ella que tenemos la piscina para nosotras solas todo el tiempo que queramos. Y si ella está de acuerdo con esto, no entiendo por qué tu no. Es porque lo he sugerido yo?" acabó preguntando Lilly algo herida por la respuesta que Miley estaba teniendo a su idea. Tras recordar una de sus películas favoritas, había pensado que era una gran idea y un método más seguro para que Miley no se hiciera daño. Pero la actitud que esta estaba teniendo comenzaba a hacerla dudar sobre la nueva relación de amistad que creía que estaban formando.

"No es eso." respondió Miley cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Podía hacer aquello."No pasa nada, olvídalo, vamos."

Y sin esperar la respuesta de Lilly caminó con paso decidido hasta la piscina en cuestión mientras notaba como sus propios pasos se hacían cada vez más lentos e inseguros conforme se acercaba a la masa de agua. Sabía por el eco de los pasos que resonaban en el recinto vacío que Lilly la seguía de cerca así que simplemente volvió a apretar los dientes y se acercó hasta el borde del agua.

"Bueno, pues empecemos por el quinto paso y a partir de ahí vemos como va." Propuso Lilly con una sonrisa tratando de aclarar el aire tenso que acababa de surgir sin saber muy bien como.

De modo que se lanzó al agua fresca con una sonrisa aún más ancha al notar como el cloro de la piscina y sus burbujas recorrían su cuerpo. Por mucho que adorara el hielo seguía siendo una chica de Malibú y el agua en estado líquido estaba grabado a fuego en su ADN. Tras un par de brazadas volvió a la superficie para encontrar a Miley con el rostro blanco y temblando junto al borde de la piscina.

"Estás bien? Qué pasa?" preguntó extrañada al ver que Miley no se movía de dónde estaba.

"Yo es que bueno" comenzó a balbucear y aquello preocupó tanto a Lilly el ver como la hasta ahora siempre segura de su Miley (si bueno era un poco posesiva en su mente y qué?) temblaba como un flan, que se aupó hasta el borde de la piscina por si ocurría algo en lo que pudiera ayudar. Miley por su parte con la mirada clavada en el suelo y se sentó en el borde de la piscina junto a Lilly y tras suspirar resignada reflexionó un poco sobre la situación más relajada al ver que Lilly guardaba silencio mientras esperaba a que hablara. Y bueno, si se fiaba de esta chica para que la lanzara por los aires no veía porque no iba a poder confesarle cierta información sobre su vida. "Esto es más difícil de lo que creía."

"Humm?"

"Mira Truscott no estoy acostumbrada a compartir información sobre mi vida privada y odio ser incapaz de hacer algo, así que comprenderás lo humillante que es para mí admitir que…"

"Que…?"

"Que no nado muy bien." admitió de mala gana Miley mientras sentía como el rostro se le enrojecía. Tanto esfuerzo manteniendo el rostro impasible para a acabar así de humillada. Truscott se iba a estar riendo hasta navidades.

"Pero no sabes nadar, o simplemente que no sueles nadar?" quiso matizar Lilly sin un atisbo de sonrisa burlona para sorpresa de la castaña.

"Sé nadar, solo que después de un incidente cuando era pequeña le cogí pánico al agua." murmuró Miley mientras zarandeaba los pies que tenía dentro de la piscina suavemente. Al ver la cara inquisitiva y preocupada de la otra chica y ni rastro de burla se decidió a continuar. "Sabía nadar muy bien, pero un invierno practicando en el hielo, este se abrió bajo mis pies y caí al agua helada. Mi padre me contó que estuve clínicamente muerta durante casi un minuto entero. Desde entonces le tengo un pánico horrible al agua. Seguro que piensas que es una tontería."

"De eso nada!" fue la enérgica respuesta de Lilly horrorizada. "Si a mí me hubiera pasado eso también estaría aterrada de acercarme al agua. No sé ni cómo eres capaz de seguir patinando."

"Al principio fue duro, el hielo me recordaba tanto a ese día." Asintió Miley ya más alegre al ver que Lilly no solo no se burlaba sino que además parecía comprenderlo."Pero adoro demasiado el patinaje como para dejarlo así que me obligué a superarlo. El agua sin embargo, no puedo con ella."

"Lo siento. Si lo hubiera sabido nunca te habría puesto en este situación. Le conté el plan a Jackson y en ningún momento pareció que hubiera algún problema. O tal vez sí que lo había y no quise hacerle caso." Se horrorizó Lilly. En ningún momento pareció Jackson reacio al plan e incluso llegó a parecer emocionado.

"Seguro que no fue así" la reconfortó Miley con una sonrisa. Era difícil mantener el rostro serio con esa chica. "Jackson no estaba en ese momento y lo que le contó mi padre fue un poco menos de lo que en realidad fue. Jackson siempre me ha cuidado mucho y papá no quería que se preocupara. Además cada vez que vamos a la playa en verano me paso casi todo el día tomando el sol, pero cuando es hora de volver suelo entrar en las duchas para mojarme el pelo y que parezca que me he bañado. Eso ayuda a que ninguno de los dos se preocupe mucho."

"Entiendo." Miley parecía que quería tanto a su hermano y a su padre como ellos a ella porque de lo contrario no tenía sentido que se tomara tantas molestias para asegurarse de no preocuparlos. En ese momento el afecto que sentía por esa chica creció aún más si era posible. "En ese caso no tenemos porque hacer esto, deja que me cambie y nos vamos. Ya le diré a la loca que todo fue bien pero que no necesitamos volver."

"De verdad lo harías?" preguntó sorprendida Miley.

"Pues claro, la idea se me ocurrió como manera de mejorar la coreografía pero no como método de tortura. Practicaremos con una buena colchoneta y ya está." Solucionó Lilly contenta y se incorporó para ir al vestuario.

"Ha, habría que nadar? Para hacer lo que tú decías, habría que nadar?" preguntó Miley sujetando a Lilly antes de que esta se fuera. "Habría que estar muy hondo?"

"Humm, no. Con el agua a la altura de la cintura como mucho y siempre haciendo pie."

"En, en ese caso, podríamos… podríamos probar? Estoy harta de llevarme golpes con el suelo así que bueno, si no te importa me gustaría probar." Murmuró avergonzada la chica. A Lilly aquello le sentó como un tiro directo al corazón y la dejo llena de ternura y cariño por aquella chica tan valiente. "Además, alguna vez tendré que superarlo, no?"

"De acuerdo. Empezaremos despacio, y si en algún momento te sientes incómoda, me dices y paramos vale?" Lilly se sentía halagada porque esa chica conocida como `reina del hielo´ quisiera confiar en ella para algo tan importante y delicado. Se aseguraría de que Miley no acabara decepcionada de haber confiado en ella.

Ante el cabeceo afirmativo de la chica Lilly sonrió y se sumergió en el agua asegurándose de colocarse en el lado menos profundo de la misma. Cuando estuvo segura de que el agua apenas le llegaba a la cintura hizo un gesto con la mano para que Miley descendiera a su lado. Vio como la castaña respiraba hondo un par de veces hasta que al final se dejó deslizar por la fría superficie hasta los brazos de Lilly que la rodearon casi sin pensar.

Al principio Miley estaba asustada ya que nada más posar el pie en el agua los flases de su antigua caída en las gélidas aguas de aquel maldito lago volvieron a inundarla, pero decidida a superar ese estúpido temor continuó con su lento descenso por el líquido transparente mientras no hacía más que repetirse que todo iba bien y que sus pies tocarían el fondo antes de que el agua le llegara al cuello. Pero sus pies no tuvieron oportunidad de tocar el suelo antes de que Lilly la sujetara suavemente entre sus brazos para alivio de la ya algo asustada castaña.

"No me sueltes!" gritó Miley cerrando los ojos fuertemente mientras el terror comenzaba a invadirla.

"Tranquila, te tengo." La aseguró Lilly hundiéndose poco a poco en el transparente líquido hasta que los pies de la castaña tocaron el suelo. "Lo ves? Estamos en la parte menos profunda y no nos moveremos de aquí, vale?"

"Vale" asintió Miley lentamente mientras se aseguraba de que sus pies estuvieran firmemente plantados en el suelo. Gracias a sus largas piernas el agua de la piscina no pasaba de su cintura y aquello la relajó por completo.

"Cuando quieras empezamos. Y si en algún momento te sientes incómoda me lo dices y salimos, vale?" preguntó preocupada Lilly. Ante el silencioso asentimiento de la castaña sonrió y con el mando a distancia que había dejado en el borde puso en marcha el sistema reproductor de música. "Pues empecemos."

Durante las siguientes dos horas estuvieron practicando la coreografía en el agua lo cual resultó una idea acertada ya que los golpes no dolían y una vez Miley se acostumbró a sumergirse en el agua tras la caída número veintitrés ambas lo pasaron estupendamente. De vez en cuando Lilly paraba para asegurarse de que Miley estuviera bien y una vez lo comprobaba volvían a empezar. Gracias a eso consiguieron avanzar mucho en los pasos que hasta ese momento hacían mal. Lo que había comenzado con todas las papeletas de fracaso acabó siendo una tarde entretenida y de lo más fructífera.

_Fin del flashback_

**En la pista de patinaje:**

"Aún falláis en la cuarta parte, parece que los dobles no están del todo coordinados" se oyó en el silencio de la pista. Miley se giró para ver quién era la persona que se había colado en sus privados entrenamientos y no pudo evitar un quedo suspiro de desesperación al ver quién era.

"Esa parte la acabamos de añadir Rico, es normal que aún este un poco verde." Respondió Miley un poco exasperada al muchacho que se hallaba sentado en las gradas de la pista.

"Quien es ese? Creía que hoy veríamos al nuevo coreógrafo?" preguntó Lilly algo desconcertada. No estaba acostumbrada a tener público mientras ensayaban (a excepción de una rusa psicótica) y ver a Miley tratar a aquel desconocido con normalidad se le hizo extraño. El chico que había hablado rondaría los doce o los trece años y era bajito para su edad. Tenía el pelo negro y cortado de modo despeinado, con ojos oscuros y piel bronceada como correspondía a los latinos. Sonrisa de blancos dientes y gesto burlón estaba claro que el chico estaba acostumbrado a que se hiciera su voluntad.

"El nuevo coreógrafo llamó anoche a Vannilouskka para advertirla de que se retrasaría otra semana por asuntos de trabajo. Y el de las gradas es Rico Suave. Es el hijo de uno de mis patrocinadores. El señor Suave me comenzó a patrocinar cuando competía por libre y ha decidido darme una oportunidad para demostrarle que también debería seguir patrocinándome cuando compita en pareja. Pero dado que no tiene tiempo libre para venir hasta aquí, su hijo Rico se encargará de decidirlo." Suspiró Miley recordando cómo había ido la conversación. Habían tenido que asegurar al señor Suave de que no estaba cometiendo un error al cambiarse de categoría y había sido todo un alivio que no se negara a considerarlo. Ahora solo tenía que impresionar a un niño de trece años con el ego más grande que la torre Eiffel. Pan comido. "Así que te agradecería que fueras amable con él."

"Claro, no hay problema." Respondió Lilly con una sonrisa. Un par de años atrás se había ofrecido como voluntaria para hacer de monitora para algunos de los pequeños más revoltosos del colegio y se lo había pasado en grande. Ahora que observaba la cara de Rico más de cerca, Lilly pudo ver ese brillo de inteligencia malvada y traviesa que caracterizaba a los niños revoltosos. Mientras el diablillo no decidiera meterla en problemas no tenía ningún problema en seguir amable.

"Acabáis de añadirla? No deberíais ir más adelantadas? Y desde cuando el patinaje se hace en parejas femeninas? Porque si es así puede que me haga aún más fan de este deporte. Que hay mamacita?" preguntó Rico con un tono sugerente mientras miraba directamente a Lilly con una mirada de apreciación.

"Truscott es solo la pareja sustituta, me está ayudando a mejorar mientras Jake llega, eso es todo." La respuesta helada y algo seca de Miley hirió un poco a Lilly ya que creía que se estaban comenzando a llevarse mejor. Y algo debió de reflejarse en su rostro ya que la mirada de Rico cambió de traviesa a comprensiva durante un momento antes de volver a adquirir ese brillo de malicia.

"Eso es todo? Yo creo que esta señorita es algo más. Me he fijado en tu estilo nena. Quieres entrar a este mundillo? Creo que podría convencer a mi padre de patrocinarte si quisieras." respondió con un movimiento de cejas sugerente y acercándose a ella con el gesto de ir a rodearla con sus brazos. "Me llamo Rico Suave nena y estaré encantado de hacer tus deseos realidad. Cómo te llamas dulce ángel?"

"Lilly Truscott y gracias pero no." Fue la respuesta más alegre de Lilly mientras con un simple impulso se apartaba de los brazos de aquel pre-adolescente. "Lo mío es el hockey. Si quieres también puedo darte una demostración de mi talento, si te pones unos patines."

"Uau, peleona. Me gusta nena." Dijo Rico mientras con la mano hacía el gesto de una zarpa arañando el aire y rugía. "Me encantan las tigresas."

"Bueno basta ya! Podemos seguir entrenando?" preguntó ya algo enfadada Miley mientras dirigía su mirada de hielo a Lilly. "No tenemos tiempo que perder."

"Como quieras. Te estaré viendo desde las gradas _tigresa_ mía." Con un guiño y una nueva pantomima de arañar el aire Rico sonrió y se dio la vuelta para volver a las gradas.

"No crees que es un poco joven para ti?" preguntó Miley una vez se pusieron en posición y esperaban a que la música sonara.

"A que te refieres?" preguntó Lilly confundida mientras comenzaban a bailar.

"A Rico!" gruñó Miley mientras giraba sobre su pie izquierdo y seguía el compás de la nueva música. "Te he dicho que fueras amable, no que ligaras con el."

"No estaba ligando" fue la respuesta de la sorprendida chica. "Solo estábamos bromeando. Deberías probarlo alguna vez."

"Probar el qué? A perder el tiempo valioso que tengo en tratar de ligar con un mocoso mientras el día del torneo se acerca? Mira si lo que quieres es perder el tiempo flirteando con él por mí no hay ningún problema pero lo haces en tu tiempo libre." Fue la cortante respuesta de Miley. Aquellas palabras realmente molestaron a Lilly ya que Miley lo estaba haciendo sonar como si ella estuviera perdiendo el tiempo a propósito cuando en realidad le había estado dedicando a esa estúpida coreografía más tiempo del que le habían indicado.

"Eso crees? Crees que estoy perdiendo el tiempo solo porque estoy siendo amable con un chico que ha tenido que viajar hasta aquí solo para verte patinar? Crees que hago poco por ayudarte?" comenzó Lilly enfadada mientras dejaba de patinar en seco. "Para tu información te diré que si he estado practicando tanto y siguiendo esa estúpida dieta y programa de entrenamiento ha sido para AYUDARTE a ti. Mi compromiso con Vannilouskka solo me obligaba a ayudar entre semana, los fines de semana que he empleado para mejorar la dichosa coreografía han sido para ayudarte a ti y no por obligación. Pero si realmente lo que piensas sobre mí es lo que acabas de decirme, entonces no tengo nada más que decir."

"Pero a dónde vas?" preguntó Miley tratando de imprimir a su tono frialdad y no el miedo que estaba comenzando a meterse en su cuerpo.

"Me voy a casa. Mi contrato estípula que los fines de semana los tengo libres y dado que es sábado me marcho a casa." Respondió aún enfadada Lilly mientras se dirigía hacia el vestuario. "Que pases una buena noche!"

"Mierda" murmuró Miley al ver como Lilly realmente se iba. Tomando una decisión repentina patinó velozmente hacia donde Lilly estaba. "Espera un momento Truscott… Lilly!"

Decidida a ignorar los gritos de la otra chica Lilly continuó su camino dando la espalada a la castaña y por ese motivo no pudo ver lo que sucedió a continuación. Miley al estar algo desesperada por detener a Lilly ya que algo le decía que su la dejaba marchar se iban a acabar todos los entrenamientos extras ( y aunque no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo también temía que todo ese buen clima que habían tenido últimamente se disipara) patinó velozmente hacia la otra chica y fue entonces cuando el desastre sucedió. Debido tal vez al despiste del afilador o tal vez por haberlos usado mucho o simplemente por capricho del destino, una de las cuchillas del patín derecho de Miley se soltó y desequilibró a la patinadora quien sin saber muy bien como se precipitó hacia delante y golpeó la barrera de madera que rodeaba la pista haciendo brotar de sus labios un gemido de dolor.

"Stewart?" Lilly se dio la vuelta al oír el golpe y al ver como Miley estaba tirada en el suelo sin levantarse se asustó muchísimo. Corriendo al lado de la chica tirada en el suelo se apresuró a ponerla boca arriba mientras la examinaba para asegurarse de que no tuviera ninguna herida. "Miley estás bien? Te duele algo? Contesta"

"Mi muñeca." Gimoteó Miley mientras se agarraba el brazo izquierdo con fuerza y trataba de contener las lágrimas. Al golpearse contra la estructura de madera había levantado las manos de modo inconsciente y su mano izquierda se había doblado en un ángulo muy raro haciendo que un dolor horrible se extendiera por todo su brazo.

"Déjame verla." Ordenó Lilly un poco más calmada al ver que la chica no se había golpeado la cabeza. Miley estiró ligeramente el brazo antes de que el dolor la obligara a volver a encogerlo. Viendo esto Lilly tomó el brazo con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz y examinó cuidadosamente la muñeca en cuestión. Tras hacerla girar en todas las direcciones y apretar un poco llegó a su conclusión. "No parece estar rota pero seguramente tendrás un esguince. Hay que llevarte al hospital."

"Ni hablar." Gruñó Miley mientras trataba de levantarse del suelo sin usar la muñeca herida y sin dejarse desequilibrar por la falta de una cuchilla en su pie derecho. "Rico está aquí para decidir si me patrocinan o no, si me ve yendo al hospital en una ambulancia se lo contará a su padre y necesito ese patrocinio."

"Está bien? Parece que se ha dado un buen golpe." Justo en ese momento se dejó oír la voz de Rico que estaba descendiendo las gradas para acercarse a la patinadora caída.

"Estoy bien." Respondió automáticamente Miley mientras escondía el brazo herido y miraba a Lilly fijamente. Rico también se giró hacia la otra chica esperando su respuesta ya que era la que se había acercado más deprisa.

"Si, está claro que no se ha hecho nada." Respondió finalmente Lilly cediendo ante la mirada de Miley. "Pero parece que esos patines están destrozados. Tendremos que dejar el entrenamiento por hoy."

"Supongo que tienes razón, así no podéis seguir." Admitió Rico resignado. Lo cierto era que le había parecido que Miley había puesto un gesto de dolor, pero si ambas chicas decían que todo estaba bien tendría que creerlo o al menos esperar hasta el próximo entrenamiento y comprobarlo. También le había parecido que las chicas habían discutido en la pista, pero debido a la música y a que se había distraído un momento al escribir un mensaje a un amigo no estaba muy seguro de lo que había pasado. _"Bueno, fuera lo que fuese parece que ya lo han solucionado. Tendré que esperar al próximo ensayo para comprobar que Stewart está bien, pero de momento parece que no se le da mal patinar en pareja. Y menuda pareja que tiene, ya me gustaría a mí tener una así. Pero algo me dice que la rubita ya está pillada."_

Ajenas a los pensamientos de Rico ambas chicas tenían sus prioridades. La de Miley era la de salir de aquella pista sin demostrar a Rico Suave todo lo que le dolía la muñeca y para Lilly lo más importante en ese momento era llevar a Miley al hospital sin que el chico lo supiera.

"Bueno, pues dado que el entrenamiento ha terminado voy a cambiarme." Murmuró Miley mientras caminaba con una sola cuchilla hasta los vestuarios.

"Buena idea. Nos vemos mañana Rico." Coincidió Lilly y sin esperar una sola palabra del latino salió en pos de Miley dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Hasta mañana, tigresa mía. Roar." Su respuesta se perdió en la quietud de la pista. _"Bueno, puede que esté pillada, pero eso no me impide soñar."_

Y silbando una tonadilla que llevaba todo el día en su cabeza Rico se dirigió hacia la salida dispuesto a relajarse el resto de la noche en su hotel. _"Creo que me pediré unos nachos para cenar."_

* * *

**En el vestuario:**

"Vale Stewart, cómo estás?" preguntó Lilly nada más entrar al vestuario. Vio que Miley aún o se había soltado los patines y que estaba sujetando su brazo con un gesto de dolor. Al oírla Miley inmediatamente cambió el gesto a uno de frialdad e insensibilidad borrando de su rostro cualquier emoción.

"Y a ti que más te da? Hace un momento ibas a irte a casa, no? Pues vete, no te necesito" respondió Miley ácidamente mientras se apartaba de Lilly.

"Bueno ya está bien! deja de comportarte como una princesita malcriada." Estalló Lilly. Lo cierto era que ya se le había olvidado el motivo de la discusión que acababan de tener y en ese momento se hallaba más preocupada por Miley y el ver que la chica seguía siendo una cabezota acabó con su paciencia. "Te voy a dar dos opciones así que piensa bien lo que vas a hacer."

"Pero como te atreves…" comenzó Miley ultrajada para ser inmediatamente interrumpida por la otra chica.

"Primera opción, sigues siendo igual de cabezota y llamo a Vannilouskka para que llame a la ambulancia y montamos aquí un circo de primera." Comenzó Lilly sin hacer caso de la mirada de enfado de la otra chica. "O dos, dejas de comportarte como una malcriada y me dejas que te lleve al hospital para que te miren la dichosa muñeca, nadie se entera y te llevo de vuelta a casa a tiempo para cenar. Qué prefieres?"

"Quien te has creído que eres para hablarme así?" comenzó Miley enfadada y ofendida cuando su mirada se posó en la de Lilly y el resto de la letanía de improperios que tenía preparada se evaporó. Lilly no parecía molesta ni arrogante pero si preocupada y algo asustada. Miley había visto esa misma mirada en el rostro de su padre cada vez que enfermaba o se hacía daño y ese le hizo comprender que la otra chica sí que estaba preocupada por su salud de modo que se tragó los insultos que iba a soltar y tras respirar hondo un par de veces respondió más calmada. "Muy bien, elijo la segunda opción."

"Gracias" susurró Lilly. Miley no respondió nada porque comprendió que la chica la estaba agradeciendo por no haber hecho las cosas más difíciles. "Necesitas ayuda con los patines?"

"NO NECESITO…" comenzó Miley ofendida para una vez más cerrar la boca y volver a empezar. "Si gracias, te lo agradezco."

"No hay problema."

Una vez que Lilly ayudó a Miley a colocarse sus zapatos y ambas se hubieron cambiado en algo más cómodo, acompañó a la castaña hasta donde se hallaba su moto y tras entregarle el casco y asegurarse de atárselo, puso rumbo al hospital más cercano. Durante las dos horas siguientes ambas chicas permanecieron en urgencias a la espera del doctor y de las radiografías que acabaron confirmando el diagnostico de Lilly. Sin embargo la opinión del médico chocó drásticamente con la de Miley.

"Bueno señorita Stewart, parece que no hay nada roto así que puedo confirmar que se trata de un simple esguince aunque algo doloroso. Le pondré una escayola y en un mes estará como nueva."

"No" fue la simple respuesta de Miley al sorprendido doctor. "Nada de escayolas. Si quiere me la puede vendar pero nada de escayolas."

"Me parece que no lo comprende señorita Stewart, si no se la escayolo es muy posible que nunca llegue a curarse del todo."

"Los esguinces nunca se curan del todo de todas formas." Respondió Miley que sabía perfectamente de que hablaba, no era la primera vez que tenía un esguince ni sería la última. Por suerte la muñeca no era algo que necesitara usar mucho a la hora de patinar. "La escayola es muy visible y me molestaría al entrenar. Solo venda."

"Pero, pero" al ver la mirada decidida de la chica el doctor suspiró y finalmente vendó la muñeca de la chica mientras la enfermera utilizaba algunas vendas más para confeccionar el cabestrillo en el que la chica colocaría el miembro herido para asegurarse de tenerlo siempre arriba. "Está bien. Vuelva dentro de un mes para que le eche un vistazo a la muñeca. Le voy a recetar algunos calmantes que le producirán somnolencia así que no se ponga al volante de maquinaria pesada. Podrá recoger los medicamentos en la farmacia de la entrada. Y pida cita para revisión en ventanilla. Cuide esa muñeca señorita Stewart."

"Lo haré" respondió Miley saliendo de la consulta y dirigiéndose directamente hacia la ventanilla para pedir la dichosa cita mientras Lilly se dirigía a la farmacia con la receta en la mano.

Finalmente salieron a la calle y fueron recibidas por el fresco aire de la noche. La luz anaranjada de las farolas que estaban dispersas por el aparcamiento del hospital le daban un toque algo sombrío al lugar motivo por el cual ambas apretaron el paso de modo inconsciente. Al llegar a la moto ninguna de las dos dijo nada y Lilly arrancó para dirigirse a casa de Miley. El viaje se les hizo muy corto a ambas aunque Miley estaba deseando llegar a casa y tumbarse en su cama para que el día finalmente acabase. De modo que nada más llegar desmontó de la moto pero como no podía desabrocharse el casco sin ayuda esperó a que Lilly también descendiera del vehículo.

"Vale, ya está" murmuró Lilly tras soltar los amarres del casco. Al ver como Miley simplemente se iba sin despedirse la llamó. "Espera Stewart, te olvidas de los calmantes."

"Te los puedes quedar, no los necesito."

"Como que no los necesitas? El médico ha dicho que los tienes que tomar, que si no te va a doler mucho."

"No me importa. Ya los he tomado alguna otra vez y solo consiguen que se me atonte la cabeza. Además no ayudan precisamente al equilibrio así que me aguantaré. No quiero meter la pata en el entrenamiento de mañana."

"No seas idiota, si no los tomas no te vas a curar como es debido" gritó Lilly enfadada. Sin embargo aquello resultó no ser lo mejor que podría haber dicho porque Miley entrecerró los ojos y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a entrar en el apartamento.

"No tengo porque escuchar esto. Yo me voy!"

"Espera Stewart… Miley" se corrigió Lilly mientras detenía a la castaña por el brazo que no tenía herido con toda la suavidad posible. "No he abierto la boca en el médico cuando le has dicho que no querías escayola porque confío en que sepas lo que es mejor para ti. Yo misma he tenido esguinces y sé que no siempre hace falta escayola para curarlos pero si es necesario reposar el brazo herido así que mañana no habrá entrenamiento."

"Primero me llamas idiota y ahora me estás amenazando?" preguntó furiosa una vez más. Ya había cedido en lo de ir al hospital pero si esa chica creía que iba a ceder en cuanto a lo del entrenamiento… que esperara sentada.

"No" respondió sinceramente Lilly preocupada por la chica tan cabezota que tenía delante. "Pero me preocupo por ti. Un esguince mal curado puede acabar con la carrera de cualquier deportista.

"Buenas noches" fue la cortante respuesta de Miley que se negó a continuar con la conversación y se marchó a casa mascullando para sí misma. _"Quien se ha creído que es esa chica para darme lecciones sobre heridas? Solo es un maldito esguince, aunque me duela muchísimo. Esto me está bien empleado por fiarme de ella. Creía que era diferente y ha resultado ser tan creída como el resto. Ya estoy harta de que todos me traten como a una niña pequeña incapaz de tomar decisiones. Estaba equivocada, Lilly Truscott es otra ególatra que cree que sabe más que los demás y que se siente superior. Y ya estoy harta!"_

"Mierda" gruñó Lilly a la inmensidad de la noche. Sabía que los tendones de Miley tenían que estar torturándola ya que las primeras veinticuatro horas siempre eran las peores. Después dirigió su mirada hacia el bote de pastillas que aún tenía en la mano y pudo leer en el _"El consumo de este fármaco puede producir somnolencia, falta de atención y problemas de equilibrio. No manejar maquinaria pesada ni realizar actividades que requieran concentración. También puede producir jaquecas, nauseas…" _Y a partir de ahí dejo de leer. "Vale, Miley tiene razón, no me extraña que no quiera tomarlas, pero le va a doler mucho esta noche. A no ser que…"

Sonriendo por haber encontrado una solución Lilly se apresuró a bajarse el visor del casco y condujo hasta su casa a una velocidad record mientras rezaba para que ningún control de la ciudad la hubiera visto. Tras subir las escaleras de tres en tres hasta el ascensor y esperar pacientemente hasta poder entrar en el ático, se puso a rebuscar en su habitación hasta que dio con lo que estaba buscando. Una vez lo tuvo en su poder volvió a bajar hasta su moto y retomó el camino para volver al edificio de Miley.

Una vez allí, buscó un lugar para aparcar la moto y tras tomar lo que había cogido de su cuarto se encaminó hacia el edificio. Con lo que no había contado era con el portero pero confiaba en que su encanto natural la ayudara a seguir adelante.

"Buenas noches, puedo ayudarla en algo?" el portero medía al menos un metro ochenta y cinco y era muy ancho de espaldas. Con gesto serio que igualaba al de seguridad y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho aseguraban sacar el mayor respeto de cualquier persona.

"Em, hola, buenas noches. Estoy aquí para visitar a Miley Stewart." Comenzó Lilly. Al ver como el portero simplemente enarcaba una ceja y la miraba de arriba abajo la chica comprendió que estaba a punto de cerrarle la puerta en las narices. "Avise a Stewart y dígale que Lilly Truscott desea hablar con ella. Es urgente, por favor."

"Está bien." Accedió al final el portero mientras hacía la llamada. Ahora solo había que esperar que Miley no estuviera muy enfadada por lo de antes y la permitiera subir. Tras dos de los minutos más largos de su vida Lilly pudo respirar con normalidad al ver que el portero le abría la puerta y le señalaba hacia el ascensor. "Decimoquinta planta"

"Gracias"

De modo que espero a que el ascensor la llevara hasta la planta en cuestión mientras repasaba en su cabeza lo que iba a decirle a Miley una vez la tuviera delante. Con un ruido de campanilla algo cursi, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Lilly se encontró ante la puerta blindada del apartamento de Miley. Eso la sorprendió un poco ya que se había imaginado que el ascensor la dejaría directamente en el apartamento o _loft _de Stewart, pero se sintió un poco aliviada ya que nunca había entendido como alguien podía sentirse seguro o con privacidad cuando no tenía puerta en casa.

Tomando una bocanada de aire para calmar los nervios, Lilly sonrió y llamó a la puerta mientras en el fondo rezaba por no meter la pata. Apenas unos segundos después la puerta fue abierta para dar paso al rostro de…

"Jackson?" vale, quizás debería quitar ese tono de sorpresa, a fin de cuentas esa también era su casa.

"Que hay pequeña Lils?" preguntó Jackson sonriendo mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar. "Por qué esa cara de asombro?"

"Yo… bueno, no esperaba que estuvieras en casa." Murmuró Lilly pasando al interior del domicilio. Las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos suaves como el ocre y varios cuadros de diferentes paisajes adornaban lo que debía ser el hall principal.

"Y quien te crees que te ha dejado subir?" preguntó sin perder la sonrisa el chico. "Tienes suerte de que contestara yo y no Miles. Se puede saber que ha pasado? Ha vuelto con la muñeca vendada y muy cabreada mientras murmuraba en voz baja. No sé que estaría murmurando pero por la cara que traía te puedo asegurar de que no era nada bueno."

"Oh" así que Miley sí que estaba enfadada con ella. Bueno, era hora de hablar con ella del asunto. "No ha sido nada Jackson, solo una caída tonta en el entrenamiento. Crees que puedo hablar con ella?"

"No te lo aconsejo, pero allá tu. Su habitación está al fondo a la derecha. Yo iba a salir, he quedado con unos amigos para cenar, pero si necesitas que me quede y la calme…" se ofreció Jackson algo preocupado. No estaba acostumbrado a ver a Miley tan enfadada con alguien que no fuera él y sabía por experiencia que cuando Miley se enfadaba nada bueno ocurría.

"Gracias pero no. Es algo que tenemos que solucionar entre nosotras."

"Bueno, si estás segura entonces de acuerdo. Volveré en unas horas y por favor, trata de seguir viva para cuando vuelva." De modo que tras coger la chaqueta y dirigir una última mirada de pena hacia Lilly, Jackson salió de casa cerrando la puerta suavemente a sus espaldas y deseándole buena suerte a la otra chica. _"La vas a necesitar"_

Bueno, ahora que Jackson se había ido, era el momento de hablar con Miley así que se encaminó hacia la habitación que le habían indicado y llamó suavemente a la puerta. Sin embargo el cuarto en cuestión estaba inundado con música a un alto volumen así que tuvo que llamar más fuerte.

"Márchate Jackson, no tengo hambre!" se oyó gritar a la chica desde la otra parte de la puerta por encima del estruendo que estaba provocando la radio que tenía dentro.

"No soy Jackson." Fue todo lo que dijo y esperó. Unos segundos después la música se interrumpió y el silencio se adueñó del piso.

"Truscott?" preguntó Miley sorprendida sin poderse creerse lo que oía. _"Pero que hace aquí?"_

"Si."

"Que haces aquí? Márchate" _"Pero como se atreve a invadir mi casa? Esta chica es aún más arrogante de lo que creía."_

"He venido a disculparme, pero preferiría hacerlo cara a cara y no con una puerta." _"Bueno, al menos todavía te está hablando. Aunque puede que en este momento esté al teléfono con los de seguridad. Me pregunto si dolerá mucho que te saquen a rastras de un edificio?"_ no pudo evitar preguntarse Lilly cada vez más hundida.

Miley se detuvo y reflexionó un poco sobre la situación hasta que finalmente decidió escuchar las disculpas y abrió la puerta.

"Muy bien, te escucho." Y se cruzó de brazos dando a entender que no se lo iba a poner nada fácil. _"No sé por qué todavía no he llamado a seguridad. Y dónde demonios está Jackson? Apuesto a que ha sido él el que la ha dejado subir. En cuanto esto termine voy a matarlo."_

"Siento mucho haber dado a entender que sé más que tú, y siento haberte llamado princesa mimada… dos veces" comenzó Lilly con una mirada honesta y arrepentida que consiguieron que el rostro de Miley se suavizara un poco. "Y también siento haberte tratado como a una niña pequeña cuando te obligué a elegir entre mis dos opciones o cuando te llamé idiota por no querer tomarte la medicación. Lo siento mucho."

"Si tanto lo sientes porque lo has dicho?" preguntó Miley sin estar dispuesta a dejarlo correr tan fácilmente. _"No sé porque estoy perdiendo el tiempo con esto, está claro que lo ha ensayado o que Jackson le ha explicado por qué motivos se tiene que disculpar."_ Pero a pesar de que esos pensamientos inundaban su mente, no podía acallar del todo la vocecita del fondo de su mente que le decía que la chica sonaba sincera y que Jackson no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado. Y si Jackson no sabía lo que había pasado… como había podido informar a Lilly de lo que tenía que disculparse?"

"Por qué soy idiota" respondió la chica soltando el aire de sus pulmones y pasándose la mano por el pelo. "Estaba preocupada por ti y al ver que no querías tomarte las medicinas para curarte me enfadé y cuando me enfado me convierto en una idiota y digo un montón de estupideces sin pensar."

"Si que has sido una idiota" concedió Miley algo sorprendida. _"Se ha llamado idiota a si misma? Vale, eso no me lo esperaba. Ni tampoco que sonara tan honesta. Aunque realmente me ha dolido que me llamara princesita mimada. Es decir, ya es bastante malo cuando me llama princesa antes de dejarme en casa y desearme buenas noches como para que ahora arruine ese apodo de esa manera. Que tampoco es que me gustara esa manera de llamarme. Desde luego que no!"_

"Me perdonas?" los ojitos de cachorrito herido nunca le habían fallado hasta ahora y a juzgar por la media sonrisa de Miley supo que estaba a un solo paso de hacer las paces. "Y si te hago la cena para compensarte?"

"Hoy es noche de pasta" murmuró Miley tratando de contener la sonrisa de su cara. _"Bueno vale, puede que me haya pasado un poco a la hora de juzgarla. Supongo que debería perdonarla, últimamente tampoco es que yo haya sido la persona más tratable del mundo."_

"Perfecto, así puedo enseñarte como me quedan los espaguetis a la boloñesa." Sonrió Lilly aliviada al ver que había sido perdonada. _"Menos mal, estaba empezando a estar desesperada."_

"De acuerdo."

* * *

**En la cocina:**

Apenas media hora después sendos platos de espaguetis a la boloñesa con salsa de tomate recién hecha, carne en su punto y delicioso queso rallado fueron depositados en la mesa de la cocina listos para ser ingeridos. Por suerte Lilly había encontrado todo lo que necesitaba para preparar el delicoso plato. Y al igual que con el salmón, Miley no pudo evitar el gemido de placer que brotó de sus labios al probar la comida. Aquello era celestial.

"Me encantan las noches de sábado. Son las únicas en las que puedo cenar algo tan decadente como pasta con queso. Están muy buenos." confesó Miley mientras volvía a enrollar una buena cantidad del plato en su tenedor.

"Gracias." _"Al menos parece que le gustan los espaguetis. En serio, como vaya a gemir así cada vez que pruebe mis platos, puede que yo misma anime a los Rangers de Nueva York en el partido de la semana que viene."_

"De nada" murmuró Miley mientras de modo inconsciente alargaba la mano izquierda para cortar un pedazo de pan. Ese movimiento arrancó otro gemido de su garganta, aunque esta vez no fue precisamente de placer. "Auch!"

"La muñeca?" se atrevió a inquirir Lilly al ver que los espaguetis parecían haber puesto a la chica de mejor humor.

"Duele" admitió Miley bajando la mirada al plato. _"Genial, ahora es cuando empieza con él te lo dije."_

"Mucho?" continuó preguntando Lilly preocupada y queriendo saber el estado exacto de la herida. Estaba tan preocupada por la respuesta que ni se dio cuenta de la expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad que aparecieron en la cara de la otra chica.

"Bastante" _"No es posible que no vaya a recriminarme. En serio? Ni un te lo dije? Ni una mirada de decepción? Nada?"_Comenzó a preguntarse Miley de modo frenético. _"En serio que solo está preocupada por si me duele?"_

"Mira, comprendo que no quieras tomar esa medicación, después de leer los efectos secundarios yo tampoco la tomaría, pero había pensado que tal vez quisieras probar una cosa que…" comenzó Lilly tratando de hacer entender a la otra chica que no le recriminaba su manera de actuar.

"NO!" Miley la interrumpió con un grito mientras se apartaba bruscamente del lado de la otra chica y su mirada se volvía desconfiada e incluso algo hostil.

"De acuerdoooo" comenzó Lilly completamente confusa por la reacción de la otra chica. No era una reacción muy normal en esas circunstancias. "No pasa nada, solo había pensado que tal querías algo para el dolor."

"Yo! No! Tomo! Drogas!" aseguró Miley enunciando cada palabra y hablando en el tono de voz más helado y cortante que Lilly había oído en su vida.

"Y eso me parece genial" aseguró Lilly confundida por la helada respuesta de la otra chica. _" Y por qué me cuenta eso? Me parece genial que no tome drogas, pero por qué me lo dice como si acabara de sugerirle… Un momento. No será que…_" "Espera! Crees que te estoy ofreciendo drogas?"

"Drogas, estupefacientes, ayuda para el dolor… Llámalas como quieras, pero aún así no me interesa." Respondió Miley firmemente mientras se apartaba ligeramente del lado de la chica. "No sé por qué clase de persona o deportista me has tomado pero la sola idea de que yo pueda llegar a…"

"Espera espera espera. Tiempo muerto. Para, Alto, Stop!" la interrumpió Lilly mientras agitaba las manos y hacía la señal de tiempo muerto con ellas. "Para que quede claro, yo no te estaba ofreciendo drogas. Se puede saber de dónde has sacado esa idea?"

"No te hagas la inocente. Crees que no sé por qué te echaron del equipo de hockey? ya me lo habían advertido pero no creí que fueras a" comenzó Miley hablando de modo atropellad y tratando de poner distancia entre ellas.

"Miley por favor!" la calló Lilly mientras se volvía a sentar en la silla de la que se había levantado de modo atropellado y puso gesto conciliador con las manos. Cuando Miley finalmente se calmó y dejó de balbucear a la velocidad del rayo comenzó a hablar. "Mira, no sé quién te habrá contado qué, pero te aseguro que yo ni tomo ni trafico con drogas. Pero sí que es cierto que eso tuvo algo que ver con el motivo de mi expulsión del equipo. Aunque no sé cómo te has enterado, el asunto ha sido llevado con la máxima discreción."

"Paso muchas horas al día con Amber y Ashley, es difícil no enterarse de todo lo que pasa en el instituto." murmuró Miley en voz algo baja. _"Por qué será que empiezo a creer que es sincera?"_

"Ya bueno, tampoco deberías fiarte de todo lo que digan esas dos, la mayoría de los rumores más absurdos del instituto han sido creados y divulgados por ellas."

"Entonces explícame la verdad" solucionó Miley más calmada mientras se sentaba en el sofá dispuesta a escuchar.

"Muy bien. En el último partido de hockey que jugué, empecé a sentirme mal en el tercer tiempo. Estaba somnolienta y atontada, como si una niebla me estuviera envolviendo la mente y no me dejara pensar ni jugar como debía. Cuando el partido terminó, me fui a las duchas y a pesar de que entré en ellas de las primeras, fui la última en salir. Estaba tan atontada que casi me duermo de pie en la ducha y eso he de admitir que me asustó un poco. Tal y como supe después, resulta que poseía en mi organismo una dosis bastante alta de Diazepam. Aunque aún no tengo ni idea de cómo pudo llegar a mi organismo." Comenzó Lilly a rememorar. Aún a día de hoy seguía perpleja y sin comprender como diantres había tomado el dichoso fármaco.

"Diazepam?" la interrumpió Miley curiosa. El nombre le sonaba aunque no sabía qué era lo que hacía o para qué se utilizaba.

"Eh? A sí, el Diazepam es básicamente un relajador del músculo esquelético. Tengo entendido que se usa para tratar trastornos como la depresión o para ayudar en la desintoxicación." explicó Lilly. Después de enterarse de lo que era que tenía en el cuerpo, había buscado en internet todo lo que pudiera encontrar sobre el medicamento en cuestión. "Y hace falta receta médica. Puedo asegurarte de que no era mío."

"Que paso luego?" quiso sabe Miley.

"Cuando salí de las duchas descubrí que estaba sola así que me apresuré para encontrarme con Joannie y el resto para salir a celebrarlo. Pero por el camino me encontré a dos chicos que sí que estaban traficando." Lilly no quería explicar que la portera del equipo estaba tratando de conseguir calmantes debido al enorme dolor que sentía por un esguince mal curado. A diferencia de Miley, esta chica había decidido usar los calmantes todo lo que podía y había acabado teniendo una pequeña adicción a los calmantes que por suerte ahora estaba en pleno tratamiento para curarse de ella. "No les gustó que les descubriera y peleamos. Al final la pista sufrió daños y el consejo escolar me obligó a atenerme a un trato. Si podía evitar que la dueña me demandara, no sería expulsada por pelear y debido a los restos de Diazepam en mi organismo el entrenador fue obligado a suspenderme la mitad de la temporada."

"Entonces la dueña de la pista que tenías que conseguir que no te denunciara fue.." comenzó a hilar Miley.

"Anikka Vanniluskka" confirmó Lilly con un asentimiento de cabeza. "Por eso estaba haciendo de chica de los recados y luego de maniquí de pruebas para ti."

"Y por eso Anikka estaba tan segura de que podía fiarse de ti. Si te ibas de la lengua de denunciaría y te expulsarían del instituto."

"Eso es."

"Entonces tú nunca has…" insinuó Miley algo avergonzada por su reacción anterior.

"Traficado con drogas?" completó Lilly con una sonrisa algo desganada. "No, nunca. Me crees?"

"Te creo" asintió Miley. Desde el principio la historieta que le habían contado Amber y Ashley le había parecido un poco rara ya que no se imaginaba a Lilly capaz de hacer las cosas de las que las otras chicas la habían acusado. "Pero entonces que era lo que ibas a ofrecerme?"

"Mi abuela es médica y tiene varios títulos como botánica. Ahora ya no ejerce, pero cuando ejercía fue trasladada a Alaska donde ha permanecido hasta ahora con mi abuelo." Comenzó a explicar Lilly mientras Miley volvía a acercarse a la mesa y comenzaba a comer los espaguetis que aún seguían templados. "Durante los muchos años que pasó allí, hizo diferentes ensayos con plantas medicinales y sus propiedades a la hora de aplicarse a la medicina moderna. Estudio los usos de la medicina tradicional y los combinó con muchos tratamientos de la medicina moderna. Muchas de sus recetas fueros consideradas grandes avances de la medicina y otras simplemente fueron catalogadas como no necesarias. Una de estas últimas fue una pomada hecha a base de plantas y hojas de la región de la propia Alaska. Fue denominada como no necesaria porque ya existen muchas pomadas y ungüentos para tratar el dolor pero a través de los años ha logrado mejorar la fórmula."

"Espera. Quieres decir que tu abuela ha logrado una pomada que quita el dolor? Porque eso ya existe."

"Cierto, ya existe, pero nada como esto. Puedo asegurarte que con esta pomada y veinticuatro horas de reposo te sentirás como nueva." Aseguró Lilly sonriente. "Te prometo que el lunes te sentirás como si nunca hubieras tenido el esguince. La pomada no solo te adormece el miembro sobre el que lo aplicas sino que ayuda a curarlo más rápido. Y lo que es mejor, solo atonta el dolor, puedes utilizar el brazo o lo que sea con total normalidad."

"Estás segura?" preguntó algo recelosa Miley aunque en su interior estaba comenzando a dar saltos de alegría. La muñeca realmente le dolía mucho y estaba preocupada por no poder disimularlo cuando volvieran a patinar frente a Rico. Además, la competición cada vez se acercaba más y una lesión a esas alturas podía resultar desastrosa.

"Del todo. Una vez jugué un partido de hockey con un dedo roto. Marqué cuatro tantos."

"Y la tienes aquí?" se quiso asegurar Miley.

"En la bolsa. Mi abuela me manda un tarro cada mes aproximadamente. Soy bastante propensa a los golpes." Bromeó Lilly con la mirada brillante.

"Vale, pero te lo advierto, como se me caiga el brazo…" amenazó Miley entrecerrando los ojos y señalándola con el dedo derecho.

"Si lo sé, lo sé, me patearas el culo." Se rió Lilly mientras rebuscaba en la bolsa que tenía. "Ahora necesito una palangana."

"Una palangana?" se extrañó Miley alzando una ceja en modo de confusión.

"Así es. Y también agua caliente."

* * *

**Quince minutos después:**

"Dios mío que gusto" ronroneó Miley completamente relajada.

"El agua no está muy caliente, no?" preguntó Lilly mientras trataba de tragar saliva. Su boca se había resecado por completo tras oír a Miley con esa voz tan sexy.

"No. Está perfecta."

En ese momento estaban en la mesa de la cocina sentadas a la mesa y con una palangana llena de agua caliente en medio de las dos. Lilly le había quitado la venda de la muñeca a Miley y le había introducido el brazo en el agua caliente. Con ayuda de una pastilla de jabón artesano que también había traído, había lavado la muñeca de la chica con mucho cuidado para quitar cualquier rastro de la pomada que le habían puesto en el hospital.

"Oye Miley, también quería disculparme por lo que ha pasado antes en la pista. Te aseguro que no era mi intención hacerte perder el tiempo. Siento que lo haya parecido. Si no fuera por eso ahora no estaríamos en esta situación."

"Eh?" preguntó desconcertada Miley sin saber de lo que la otra chica estaba hablando hasta que recordó el motivo por el cual había perseguido a Lilly antes de que el patín se rompiera. "No ha sido culpa tuya, la cuchilla del patín ya estaba suelta. De no haber discutido habríamos seguido con la coreografía y posiblemente me habría hecho más daño. No te preocupes por eso."

"Aún así lo siento. No suelo bromear con gente que acabo de conocer pero la situación de ese chico se me hace conocida." Ante la mirada de incomprensión de la chica Lilly elaboró. "Dijiste que su padre era un importante hombre de negocios sin tiempo para venirte a ver patinar y que por eso había tenido que venir Rico. Me imagino que ese hombre tampoco tendrá mucho tiempo para dedicarle a su hijo y sé lo solitario que tiene que sentirse al venir a una ciudad desconocida. Yo también me sentí así cuando nos mudamos aquí y aún me sentiría sola si no fuera por Joannie y los otros. Dado que él no tiene a nadie aquí, pensé que podría animarlo un poco. Solo quería ser amable."

"No importa" ahora Miley se sentía peor por la manera en la que había reaccionado en la pista de patinaje. "Y no creo que pierdas el tiempo y agradezco que también entrenes los fines de semana y que sigas esa dieta a base de batidos asquerosos de esa mujer. Es solo que…"

"Qué?" preguntó intrigada Lilly cuando le pareció ver un ligero toque rojizo en las mejillas de Miley. _"Nah, me lo habré imaginado."_

"Estaba un poco celosa" admitió Miley de mala gana.

"Celosa?" a Lilly el corazón le estaba bombeando a mil por hora y la sangre se le agolpaba en los oídos.

"Si. Bueno, yo luché mucho por conseguir el patrocinio de los Suave cuando patinaba de individual y vas tú y tras verte bailar apenas diez minutos Rico te ofrece patrocinio. Creo que lo tomé a pecho y me dejé llevar. Lo siento." Respondió Miley acallando el otro pensamiento que surgió en su mente. _"Y también estabas molesta porque Lilly le estaba dedicando toda su atención y por mucho que te quejes, te gusta que te mire solo a ti aunque no estés segura de por qué."_

"Ah eso. Nah, no te preocupes, solo estábamos bromeando." Se rio Lilly. Su ritmo cardiaco había vuelto a la normalidad aunque pudo sentir en su boca un breve momento el amargo sabor de la decepción. Después se le pasó y volvió a aparecer su lado sonriente. "Además ya sabes que lo mío es ser un mastodonte del hockey. Dejaré el patinaje en manos de los profesionales."

Con ambas chicas riéndose Lilly terminó de lavar la muñeca de la otra chica y ahora que ya la tenía lista, la sacó del agua con mucho cuidado sobre un trapo seco que tenía sobre el regazo y con absoluto cuidado procedió a secarla asegurándose no hacerla daño. Miley por su parte se sentía en la gloria ya que por primera vez desde que se había dado el golpe, la muñeca había comenzado a dejar de dolerle. Tal vez fuera el pequeño masaje que Lilly le había dado en la muñeca al limpiarla con el jabón, o el efecto relajante que tenía el agua caliente, pero lo cierto era que empezaba a sentirse genial.

"Vale, y ahora la pomada" dijo Lilly una vez se hubo asegurado que el brazo de Miley estuviera seco. Tomó el pequeño tarro transparente de grueso cristal y procedió a desenroscar la tapa blanca. Dentro del tarro había una pomada de color verdoso que olía a hierba recién cortada y tomando un poco con los dedos Lilly la extendió por toda la muñeca de Miley.

"Quema un poco." Murmuró Miley que aún seguía demasiado relajada como para quejarse en voz alta.

"No te preocupes, parece que quema pero en realidad es solo la sensación. Cuando te la vende notarás calor en esa zona pero nada más." La tranquilizó Lilly mientras seguía aplicando la pomada con suaves movimientos circulares que más parecían caricias que otra cosa. "Vale, y ahora la venda. Te la voy a vendar firme, pero si te aprieta mucho dime. La pomada te adormece la zona y no notarías que te falta la circulación así que hay que vendarla rápido antes de que el efecto empiece."

"Vale." Accedió Miley aún medio ida.

De modo que tras asegurarse de que la piel de Miley hubiera absorbido la pomada, Lilly procedió a envolverla con una vendas limpias que Miley tenía en casa. Tras un par de intentos en los que la venda resultó estar demasiado floja, Lilly consiguió la firmeza que estaba buscando y sonrió ante su obra de arte.

"No te la quites ni para ducharte en todo el día. Y te aconsejaría que la mantuvieras puesta hasta el entrenamiento. Te cambiaré la venda entonces y no creo que necesites más ungüento. Lo has entendido?"

"Si."

"Bien, pues nos veremos el lunes. Y recuerda que no tienes que forzarla en todo el fin de semana, de acuerdo?" quiso asegurarse Lilly. Ante el gesto de asentimiento se resignó y recogió sus cosas para irse. "Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches" se despidió Miley sin querer hacerla caso a la vocecilla de su cabeza que aseguraba que esa frase sonaba mejor cuando la otra chica la llamaba princesa.

Con un último asentimiento de cabeza Lilly sonrió y salió del apartamento y entró en el ascensor dispuesta a irse a casa y dormir mucho tiempo. Acababa de marcar el botón para descender a la entrada cuando una mano interceptó las puertas que se estaban cerrando.

"Espera Lilly" al otro lado de las recientemente abiertas puertas se hallaba Miley. Esta se inclinó hacia delante y tras tomar aire, acercó su rostro al de Lilly para depositar en la mejilla un dulce y tierno beso de agradecimiento. "Muchas gracias por lo de hoy."

Lilly se quedó muda e incapaz de reaccionar aún cuando la otra chica se dio media vuelta sin esperar respuesta y volvió a meterse en casa cerrando la puerta con llave. Ni siquiera se enteró de que las puertas del ascensor se habían vuelto a cerrar y tan solo cuando estas se abrieron para dar paso a la entrada volvió a parpadear. Salió del ascensor en trance y no salió de él hasta alcanzar la calle, donde el fresco aire de la noche pareció despertarla. Una vez se dio cuenta de donde se hallaba sé detuvo para levantar su mano derecha y rozar con la yema de los dedos la zona de la mejilla en la que Miley la había besado. Una sonrisa de lo más atontada se abrió paso entre sus labios y con un grito de alegría levantó los dos brazos al aire. "Adoro mi vida!"

"**Yiiihaaaa! Parece que el hielo de Miley se está empezando a derretir ante los encantos de nuestro romeo. Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. En el próximo episodio volveremos a saber de Joannie y el resto además de algunas sorpresas así como el resultado de cierto partido. Para descubrir de qué se trata me temo que tendréis que esperar al próximo episodio."**

"**Como siempre ****todos los comentarios/desvaríos serán bien recibidos ya sean buenos o malos (las amenazas y las sugerencias/demandas de suicidio hacia mi persona serán recibidas solo que no tan bien como el resto).Y prometo que trataré de auto-chantajearme emocionalmente para escribir más deprisa aunque todavía me quedan exámenes. En fin, gracias por leerlo y hasta la próxima. Paz y amor".**


	12. Una idea brillante

"**He tardado un poco más de lo que creía pero finalmente está aquí el nuevo capítulo. Me gustaría agradecer a todos aquellos que han decidido volver a esta historia que permaneció inactiva por un pequeño lapso de tiempo y que se han tomado un momento para comentarla. De verdad, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que la leéis y la comentáis ya que con vuestros comentarios nutrís de ideas a mi musa."**

"****Y como comentario personal hacia cierto/a comentarista… créeme cuando te digo que tus comentarios son inconfundibles y que a pesar de que tu idea de tirar plátanos sea buena siempre he pensado que lanzaría pasteles desde mi velocirraptor. Me parece una idea más dulce jeje**"**

*****"Y una pequeña cosita más. He observado que el número de comentarios ha llegado a 50 así que quería agradecéroslo a todos con una pequeña propuesta. Pero os la contaré después del capítulo que creo que ya os he entretenido bastante con mis desvaríos. Espero que os guste y que disfrutéis con él."*****

"**Como siempre, Hannah Montana así como sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Disney. Lo que escribo lo hago por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro."**

Cap.11 "Una idea brillante"

Lunes. Ese primer día de la semana que todo el mundo odia por un motivo u otro. Marca el comienzo de la semana, claro indicador de que aún quedan cinco días para que el maravilloso fin de semana vuelva. Es por eso que no es raro encontrar los lunes a la gente deprimida, triste o irascible. Pero para Lilly el lunes era el primero de los seis maravillosos días que pasaba al lado de una hermosa patinadora (Y no, por mucho que a Joannie le gustara fardar, no era ella).

"Así que no tuve más remedio que decirle que no estábamos funcionando. Es decir, no tengo ningún problema con que la gente tenga sus rarezas, pero pedirme pelo para tejer una funda de almohada es demasiado. Hasta yo tengo mis límites. Tú qué opinas?" preguntó Joannie a la distraída jugadora de hockey. Una vez más su última cita había acabado en desastre, aunque por suerte había podido huir antes de que las cosas empeoraran aún más. "Lilly!"

"Perdona, que decías?" Inquirió Lilly sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza para librarse del atontamiento que llevaba encima. Cada vez que su mente se distraía (lo cual últimamente sucedía con frecuencia) sus pensamientos se centraban con precisión matemática en el pequeño beso que Miley le había dado en la mejilla. "Estaba distraída."

"Llevas distraída todo el fin de semana" se quejó Joannie. "El domingo vimos tres películas de Saw seguidas y ni parpadeaste. De hecho te pasaste toda la tarde con una sonrisa de lo más boba en la cara. Casi me diste más miedo tu que el payaso del televisor."

"A si? No me había dado cuenta. Lo siento."

"No te preocupes. Lo cierto es que es muy divertido verte con esa expresión de cachorrito abandonado."

"Yo no tengo expresión de cachorrito abandonado!" se indignó Lilly aunque en el fondo y muy a su pesar sabía que Joannie tenía razón. Nunca había conocido a alguien como Miley Stewart; cada vez que creía conocer a esa chica, esta hacía algo completamente inesperado y la sorprendía una vez más. Además, aún sentía el calor de los labios de Miley pegados a su mejilla.

"Ahí está otra vez. Ves como tenía razón?" se vanaglorió Joannie al ver como la mirada de Lilly volvía a desenfocarse. "Lo que no entiendo es por qué estos días estás más atontada que de costumbre. Es decir, no es como si hubiera pasado algo… UN MOMENTO! A ti te ha pasado algo. Confiesa!"

"No sé de qué me estás hablando" murmuró Lilly evitando la mirada de Joannie y notando como se le encendía el rostro.

"Aja!" gritó triunfal Joannie mientras señalaba acusatoriamente a la jugadora de hockey. "Te has sonrojado, y desde que te conozco solo te he visto sonrojarte una vez. Se te ha vuelto a tirar al cuello una animadora desnuda?"

"No digas tonterías" gritó Lilly tratando de hacer que Joannie se callará ya que estaban atrayendo más atención que de costumbre. Al recordar el incidente al que Joannie se refería, Lilly notó como su sonrojo se hacía aún más profundo y llamativo. Era cierto que un par de meses atrás un incidente había dado lugar en el instituto aunque no hubiera sido exactamente como Joannie aseguraba.

_Flashback_

"Joannie, no entiendo por qué estamos aquí, hace mucho calor." Se quejó Lilly mientras trataba de protegerse de los rayos del sol con uno de sus brazos. Ya estaban a principios del verano y el sol había comenzado a apretar hasta el punto de llegar a provocar desmayos eh insolaciones en algunos lugares de la gran manzana. Y a pesar de ello, Joannie había insistido en pasar la hora libre que tenían en las gradas del campo de futbol donde se iban a acabar asando como pollos.

"Por las vistas mi querida Lilly. Por las vistas." Sonrió Joannie sin apartar la mirada oscurecida por sus gafas de sol de su objetivo.

"Que vistas?" se extrañó Lilly quien solo veía a los animales del futbol sudar la gota gorda bajo ese sol de justicia. Al no recibir contestación por parte de su amiga, Lilly dirigió su mirada a la dirección que intuía que Joannie había fijado su interés y todo cobró sentido cuando vio como las animadoras terminaban de formar el primer piso de la pirámide humana que estaban comenzando a construir. "Nos vamos."

"Qué?" se asombró Joannie al notar como Lilly la levantaba de su asiento y comenzaba a arrastrarla hacia el interior del edificio. "Como puedes hacerme esto? Ten piedad Lil, que solo llevan el sujetador deportivo."

Efectivamente ese horroroso calor estaba afectando a todos por igual y las animadoras no habían sido la excepción así que al igual que los jugadores de futbol que se habían desecho de todas las protecciones que habían podido, ellas también habían reducido su ya de por sí corto uniforme a algo que era poco más que ropa interior. Eso había logrado la distracción de casi todo el equipo de futbol así como un montón de curiosos y algo pervertidos entre los cuales se encontraba cierta pelirroja que estaba siendo literalmente arrastrada por la jugadora de hockey que le estaba demostrando tener más fuerza de lo que se había imaginado.

"Te quiero mucho Joannie, pero me niego a padecer una insolación o algo peor solo por satisfacer tus ansias de acosadora. Así que vamos a entrar en el instituto donde hay aire acondicionado y ya babearás en el partido del viernes."

"Pero pero…" comenzó a quejarse Joannie mientras hacía pucheros al ver como la otra chica parecía decidida. Tras comprobar que ni los pucheros ni su mirada de cachorrito herido parecían funcionar en su amiga se resignó y comenzó a andar al lado de la otra chica resignada. "Está bien, aguafiestas."

"Lo que tu digas." Le siguió la corriente Lilly sonriendo y poniendo los ojos en blanco. Joannie era una buena chica, pero en cuanto veía una minifalda se perdía automáticamente la seriedad y se convertía en una ligona descarada. Por suerte su estilo era encantador y ninguna chica solía sentirse insultada, a fin de cuentas, a todo el mundo le gustaba escuchar cumplidos y Joannie era toda una experta en conseguir que una chica se sintiera hermosa. De no poseer esa cualidad y una sonrisa adorable, ya le habrían deformado el rostro a base de bofetadas. "Me lo agradecerás cuando entremos y sientas el frío del aire acondicionado."

Y antes de que Joannie respondiera a ese último comentario, sucedió un claro ejemplo del ya conocido efecto mariposa. Mientras pasaban por al lado de la pirámide humana que ya estaba tomando forma, una pequeña eh inofensiva ráfaga de viento pasó a su lado transportando una pequeña porción de polen hasta la nariz de una de las animadoras que componían casi la cima de la pirámide. Eso en circunstancias normales no habría generado efecto alguno, pero al tratarse de una alérgica a esa misma sustancia, provocó una pequeña reacción en cadena. Al sentir el polen, su nariz se arrugó mientras sus ojos se cerraban muy a su pesar para culminar en un estornudo que se vio incapaz de contener y cuyas vibraciones lograron sacudir a su compañera lo suficiente como para que esta se inclinara unos centímetros hacia un lado. Ese pequeño movimiento que apenas la desplazó, fue más que suficiente para lograr que la animadora que en ese momento se estaba posicionando en la cima de la pirámide y que no había tenido aún tiempo para colocarse debidamente se desequilibrara y perdiera el equilibrio cayéndose de la estructura humana en la que se hallaba subida.

Con un grito aterrorizado que heló la sangre de todas las animadoras y que paralizó a todos los presentes, dicha animadora se precipitó hacia el duro suelo que prometía dolor. Sin embargo, en el último momento, surgieron de la aparente nada unos fuertes brazos que lograron detener la brusca caída de la aterrada animadora evitando así una desgracia. Los brazos pertenecían a cierta jugadora de hockey que aún sentía el corazón en la boca. A diferencia del resto de los presentes, no se había paralizado al ver caer a la pobre chica y tras un brusco saltó se había plantado justo debajo de la animadora para evitar que se hiciera daño. Desde luego el impacto había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para desequilibrarla y enviar a las dos chicas al suelo aunque Lilly esperaba que hubiera servido para evitarle el dolor a la animadora.

Brooke Staton, capitana de las animadoras y presidenta del consejo de estudiantes por su parte seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y el corazón desbocado. Como siempre, se había subido a lo alto de la pirámide para completar uno de los movimientos más básicos pero complicados de su rutina cuando todo su mundo se había venido abajo, literalmente. Un simple eh inoportuno estornudo de Brianna había desequilibrado a Haley cuya posición siempre era perfecta y la habían lanzado pirámide abajo. Solo había tenido tiempo de gritar y cerrar los ojos al sentir como su cuerpo impulsado por la fuerza de la gravedad descendía velozmente hacia el duro suelo. Sin embargo, el golpe que había recibido apenas había dolido ya que había sentido como algo lo amortiguaba pero dado que no habían utilizado colchonetas (un error por el que se iba a arrepentir durante mucho tiempo) eso era imposible. De modo que ahora tenía los ojos cerrados aterrorizada pensando en lo que podría ver si los habría. Su mente conjuró un montón de imágenes cada cual más horrible que la anterior, en las cuales su columna se había roto y el motivo por el que no sentía dolor era porque se había quedado paralítica. Lo que no esperaba era oír una voz preocupada que no hacía más que llamar su nombre. Decidida a enfrentarse a lo que fuera, Brooke finalmente abrió los ojos e inmediatamente decidió que sin duda había muchísimas peores situaciones en las que encontrarse ( y muy pocas que fueran mejores).

Ante ella se encontraba Lilly Truscott, la nueva estrella del equipo mixto de hockey con un brillo de preocupación en sus azules ojos. El segundo y rápido examen de la situación demostraron a Brooke que se hallaba entre los fuertes brazos de la rubia en los que se hallaba realmente cómoda.

"Brooke, estás bien?" Lilly se había sonrojado al comprobar que tenía a una hermosa y medio desnuda chica entre sus brazos aunque su preocupación por el estado de la animadora logró sobreponerse en apenas unos minutos. Cuando la animadora había abierto los ojos un gran peso se había elevado de sus hombros, pero al ver que la chica no parecía reaccionar, la preocupación había vuelto. "Te has golpeado la cabeza?"

"Hmm, que?" preguntó Brooke distraída y con la mirada fija en esos ojazos tan azules que ya la habían llamado la atención.

"Voy a llevarte a la enfermería." Decidió Lilly al ver que la chica estaba medio ida.

"No es necesario" murmuró Brooke a la que no le apetecía apartarse de aquellos brazos para ver a la enfermera del instituto cuyo tono de voz era demasiado irritante para su gusto.

"No era una sugerencia." Respondió Lilly con firmeza mientras se ponía de pie con Brooke aún entre sus brazos y arrancando más de una mirada celosa del resto de las animadoras que ya habían desecho la pirámide para correr al lado de su caída capitana. Ahora que veían como Brooke era tratada como una princesa por la preocupada y fuerte jugadora de hockey, estaban comenzando a lamentar no haber sido las que sufrieran la caída. Con una actitud firme y decidida Lilly continuó llevando a Brooke entre sus brazos hasta la enfermería arrancando más de un suspiro de entre el público femenino que se hallaba presente.

La pobre Lilly por su parte ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que en ese momento estaba siendo examinada por la mayor parte de la población femenina del instituto con mirada hambrienta ya que en ese momento su única preocupación era llevar a Brooke a la enfermería. Sabía por experiencia que una mala caída podía acabar con la carrera de cualquier deportista y no era algo que se deseara a nadie. De modo que ante las miradas soñadoras del resto del equipo de animadoras así como de las curiosas que se encontró por el camino trasladó a Brooke sin dar muestras de que la chica pesara más que una simple pluma.

Tras un exhaustivo examen en el que Lilly había insistido, Brooke demostró no tener nada serio, y desde ese día la popularidad de Lilly se había disparado como la espuma hasta el punto de ser identificada como la nueva heroína y sueño de muchas de las chicas del instituto. Llegó hasta tal punto que aquellas chicas con novio llegaron a comparar a sus respectivas parejas con el listón de príncipe azul que Lilly había dejado tras su ya famosa intervención.

_Fin del flashback_

A pesar de que Joannie había insistido en que Lilly se había convertido en la nueva sex simbol del instituto, la jugadora de hockey no había llegado a creérselo para desesperación de la pelirroja. Hasta la fecha Lilly estaba convencida de que Joannie solo estaba bromeando y era completamente ciega a las supuestas miradas de deseo que Joannie aseguraba que recibía de todas las animadoras. Brooke y ella habían alcanzado sino una amistad, sí un conocimiento mutuo y solían saludarse y charlas a veces entre clases para consternación de la pelirroja que veía como Lilly seguía sin enterarse de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

"No ha pasado nada de eso." Rebatió Lilly aún sonrojada confirmando así las sospechas de la inquisitiva pelirroja.

"Vale, puede que no haya sido eso exactamente pero sí que sé que algo ha pasado así que venga, escupe!"

Tras un suspiro algo agotado Lilly se resignó a su destino y tras asegurarse de hallarse en una zona adecuadamente privada, narró a Joannie los últimos acontecimientos que habían acaecido en su vida logrando que por primera vez la bromista pelirroja se quedara sin palabras y la mandíbula desencajada y a la altura del suelo. Por desgracia ese estado de calma no duró mucho.

"QUE QUÉ?" su expresión de asombro proferida a un nivel de decibelios poco recomendables provocaron que Lilly se tapara los oídos con ambas manos en un vano intento de protegerse de los gritos. Eso pareció hacerle comprender a Joannie que debía moderar el tono de voz así que sus siguientes palabras fueron dichas en un tono más humano. "A ver si lo he entendido bien. En esta semana, has logrado que Miley _Reina del Hielo_ Stewart te dé un beso en la mejilla y la posibilidad de lograr lo más parecido a una cita que he visto en mi vida?"

"Humm, si?" A pesar de que aquello sonó algo inseguro por parte de Lilly logró el mismo efecto ya que un instante después un estridente grito brotó de la garganta de la emocionada pelirroja (que hizo que los perros más cercanos gimotearan y trataran de cubrirse sus peludas y sensibles orejitas) y abrazara a la jugadora de hockey.

"Dios mío Lils, estoy orgullosa de ti. Cuando juegan los Kings? el viernes o el sábado? Bueno no importa, sea cuando sea los animaré a muerte, no puedes perder esta oportunidad. Dios mío romeo, no lo entiendes? Si ganan los King tendrás una cita con Miley Stewart a la que tendrá que acudir con el equipaje de tu equipo favorito."

"Dios mío." Fue lo único que salió de los labios de la una vez más nerviosa jugadora al analizarlo en profundidad. _"Miley y yo a solas en una cita en la que tendrá que llevar la camiseta y los colores de los King?"._ "Dios mío."

* * *

**Una hora y media después:**

A pesar de que había tenido todo el fin de semana para digerir lo que había pasado el viernes y el sábado, Lilly había vuelto a perder el sentido de la realidad al haberlo comentado con Joannie y le había costado más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado en volver a centrarse en la realidad. Por ese motivo casi no le había dado tiempo a comer y ahora llegaba con el tiempo justo al entrenamiento del día. Sabía que eso no le iba a hacer mucha gracia a cierta diosa castaña ( en la que una vez más no debería de estar pensando ya que las escaleras podían llegar a ser traicioneras si una no tenía mucho cuidado), pero esperaba que el comprobar que su muñeca no dolía serviría para ganarse el perdón.

Sin embargo y como de costumbre, cuando el asunto se trataba de Miley Stewart, Lilly siempre tenía motivos para sorprenderse.

"Llegas tarde!" una vez más el tono gélido de la chica hacía acto de presencia y cualquier rastro de calor había sido borrado de la mirada de esos azules ojos.

"Lo siento, me han entretenido en clase de historia." Murmuró Lilly ya acostumbrada a los cambios de humor de su castaña. No estaba mintiendo ya que la profesora de historia la había retenido después de clase para hablar con ella de la falta de atención que había notado durante la clase. (No hacía falta que Lilly le mencionara a Miley que se había pasado toda esa clase con la mirada perdida y ese estúpida sonrisa en el rostro por estar pensando en ella.). "Que tal la muñeca?"

"No me duele" admitió Miley ya sin el tono gélido aunque sin llegar al tono cálido con el que la había hablado el sábado. _"Así Miley, tu no cedas terreno. Si ahora piensa que puede tomarse confianzas el entrenamiento sufrirá. Además, nunca te ha costado usar el tono de hielo antes, no?"_

"Eso es buena señal." Se alegró Lilly aunque por dentro se estaba pateando las entrañas. _"Genial, buen trabajo Truscott, ahora que ibas tan bien vas y la enfadas. Sabes lo mucho que valora la puntualidad. Serás burra!"_

"Puedo quitarme ahora la venda?" inquirió Miley en un tono aburrido que ocultaba la pequeña batalla que se estaba desatando en su interior en ese momento. _"Pero por qué me siento mal por usar un tono tan frío? Nunca antes había tenido problema ni remordimientos. Bueno, tal vez sea porque ella fue muy amable conmigo el sábado y yo ahora me estoy comportando como una harpía? No Miley, céntrate, durante los entrenamientos mano dura, puedes hacerlo. Aunque parezca un cachorro apaleado. Ya basta Miley!"_

"Sí claro. Quítatela y veremos como está."

Los siguientes minutos los cuales Lilly aprovechó para examinar la muñeca fueron pasados en silencio por ambas partes. Lilly no tardó mucho en darse por satisfecha con el estado de la herida así que tras vendársela aunque sin ungüento dio por finalizada la sesión médica y liberó la mano de la castaña.

"No deberías tener problemas con ella, pero si notas que te duele o que tienes una sensación rara me avisas y le echaré otro vistazo, de acuerdo?"

"Muy bien." Murmuró Miley acariciando su muñeca amorosamente y sonriendo distraída al pensar que ya estaba curada.

Un instante después y tras darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, volvió a adoptar la pose fría eh inexpresiva de siempre y salió del vestuario sin dignarse a dirigir la mirada una vez más a Lilly. Esta por su parte se dio por pagada y agradecida con la sonrisa que había visto en el rostro de la castaña de modo que tras cambiarse salió prácticamente dando saltitos hacia la pista en la que hoy les tocaba practicar. _"Adoro sus sonrisas"_

* * *

**Media hora después:**

La calma que siempre rodeaba a ambas al terminar la coreografía fue destrozada por el sonido emitido por alguien a quien nadie había visto entrar. Por si fuera poco la voz que había osado en interrumpir el entrenamiento parecía tener sus opiniones sobre su actuación que no quiso guardarse dentro.

"No había visto un doble peor ejecutado ni cuando pasé por la clase de principiantes. Espero que no pienses en ganarte la vida con ello." una voz desconocida y llena de desprecio resonó por la pista provocando que tanto Miley como Lilly se detuvieran en seco y se giraran para ver a la intrusa que había logrado colarse en sus entrenamientos privados. "Pero bueno, qué se puede esperar de una pueblerina segundona?"

Lilly abrió mucho los ojos sin saber qué hacer, convencida de que Miley iba a matar a esa desconocida sin ninguna clase de arrepentimiento y con extrema violencia en la que se regodearía como un ser infernal. Si esa chica tenía tantas ganas de morir, por qué no elegía una manera más dulce de morir? Por ejemplo tragarse una botella de ácido sulfúrico o tirarse del Empire State Building?

"Pueblerina segundona? Al menos no soy yo la que tiembla más que una hoja con Parkinson al hacer la pirueta baja." Se mofó Miley mientras avanzaba lentamente y con la mirada encendida hacia la desconocida que también había comenzado a acercarse.

"Puede que mi pirueta baja no sea la más estable del mundo, pero eso se arregla con entrenamiento, como piensas arreglar lo de tus pies de pato? La cirugía plástica no hace milagros." Respondió la otra chica también entrecerrando la mirada mientras se plantaba a menos de dos palmos de distancia de Miley Stewart.

A esas alturas Lilly se sentía paralizada por el terror y en el fondo muy indignada._ "Mi Miley no tiene pies de pato. Sus pies son perfectos, al igual que sus tobillos y sus piernas y… Oh dios mío que piernas tiene Miley, tan esbeltas y musculosas… Me pregunto qué se debe sentir cuando te rodea con ellas. Espera! Sí que lo sabes! Puede que haya que decirle que deberíamos entrenar más ese movimiento en el que se agarra a mí con sus piernas y…"_

Mientras Lilly seguía inmersa en su Mileylandia, las dos chicas habían llegado lo más cerca posible y se miraban con clara hostilidad.

"Sabes lo que te digo niñata?" preguntó Miley con la voz tan amenazadora que logró sacar a Lilly de su trance y hacer que se acercara un poco por si fuera necesario intervenir.

"Qué?" preguntó desafiante la otra chica con la misma mirada oscura.

"Que te he echado mucho de menos, so boba!" gritó Miley riendo mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a esa chica.

"Yo también te he extrañado Miley" respondió la chica devolviendo el fuerte abrazo de la castaña con la mirada ya suave y riéndose como la otra chica y logrando que Lilly portara la expresión más estúpida de la tierra.

"Emm…" comenzó Lilly algo desconcertada por la escena que estaba presenciando. Acaso no estaba Miley a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a esa desconocida hacia apenas unos segundos? _"Y por qué la ha abrazado? Quien se ha creído esa intrusa que es para abrazar a MI Miley? Que bueno, puede que no sea exactamente mía… aún. Bueno que ese no es el tema."_

"Oh dios mío, y quien es esta amazona?" preguntó con curiosidad la chica desconocida tras apartarse de Miley y oír a Lilly. "Si hubiera sabido que una chica como esta iba a estar presente habría venido mucho antes. Hola preciosa."

"Hola." Saludó Lilly ahora más confusa que antes. _"Bueno, al menos parece agradable, aunque eso no quita que hace un momento estuviera abrazando a Miley. No hay que quitarle el ojo de encima."_

"No hagas el ganso Mik" la reprochó Miley al ver la mirada que la otra chica estaba echándole a Lilly. _"Solo me molesta que la esté mirando así por qué hace mucho que no la veo y quiero ponerme al día. No tiene nada que ver con que esté examinando a Lilly como si fuera un jugoso trozo de carne, claro que no."_ "Mik te presento a Lilly Truscott, mi compañera. Truscott esta es Mikayla Sánchez, una vieja amiga."

"Encantada" respondió Lilly alargando la mano a la desconocida chica. Tras un rápido vistazo había podido observar que la chica era muy morena, seguramente era al menos en parte latina y con grandes ojos oscuros. Labios de color rojo natural, amplia sonrisa y mirada traviesa le recordaron mucho a cierta pelirroja que conocía. Al igual que dicha pelirroja y Miley, Mikayla poseía un cuerpo tonificado y musculoso lo que la llevaron a deducir que practicaba algún deporte. Y si las miradas traviesas que le dirigía se tomaran como señales, estaba claro que le gustaba flirtear al menos tanto como a Joannie.

"Yo sí que estoy encantada." ronroneó Mikayla en un tono seductor confirmando instantes después las sospechas de Lilly tras abrazarse a ella con fuerza ignorando la mano que la rubia patinadora le había ofrecido.

"Ya basta Mik, ponte seria." Gruñó Miley apartando a Mikayla del cuello de la confundida Lilly. Esta vez ni siquiera se molestó en intentar racionalizar la voz posesiva que había surgido de algún recóndito lugar de su mente _"Aparta esas manos!"_

"Ups, perdona, creo que me he emocionado." Se disculpó Mikayla con un tono de voz que daban a entender que no lo sentía en absoluto. "Así que… compañera?"

"Truscott es la pareja que me está enseñando a dominar el patinar en pareja, sí." Respondió Miley haciendo caso omiso al tono sugerente que Mikayla había conferido a su pregunta.

"Y que tal le va?" preguntó Mikayla burlonamente.

"Por qué no lo juzgas tu misma?" preguntó Miley en el mismo tono mientras tomaba el mando del aparato de música que usaban para las coreografías que ensayaban. Con un movimiento de cabeza señaló las gradas donde Mikayla fue a sentarse obediente y deseando ver lo que Miley tenía para mostrarle. "Preparada Truscott?"

"Para qué?" preguntó Lilly confundida colocándose a la altura de Miley.

"Haremos _I need a hero_ y transformaremos los dobles en triples, de acuerdo?" Al ver la mirada de duda de la otra chica Miley suspiró. "Mikayla y yo éramos rivales cuando patinaba en solitario, y en algún momento del camino nos hicimos amigas. Cuando decidí cambiarme de categoría, Mik no se lo tomó muy bien, estaba convencida de que iba a malgastar mi talento en una modalidad que no iba a permitirme evolucionar. Sé que esté preocupada por mí, así que solo quiero demostrarla que se equivoca. Me ayudarás? Por favor?"

Lilly no sabía que la había sorprendido más, si que Miley le explicara una de sus acciones o que lo pidiera por favor. Fuera como fuese Miley confiaba en ella y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que esa confianza se perdiera.

"De acuerdo." Asintió Lilly con un movimiento firme de cabeza. "Estoy lista."

* * *

**Durante los siguientes treinta minutos:**

Mikayla Sánchez siempre había sido una persona segura desde que tenía memoria. Cuando cumplió los cinco años estaba segura de que iba a conseguir un vestido de princesa para su cumpleaños, a los seis supo sin lugar a dudas que quería patinar sobre el hielo y con diez años dictaminó que quería ganarse la vida con ello. Hasta ese día, ninguna de sus predicciones había fallado, pero tras observar a la pareja que en ese momento estaba bailando en la pista de hielo, sintió como su racha imbatible se hacía pedazos.

Apenas un año atrás, Miley Stewart, una de sus pocas amigas y autenticas rivales le había confesado que tenía intención de dejar la modalidad que ambas amaban para pasarse a la categoría de parejas. Al principio había creído que se trataba de una broma de Miley (a pesar de su status como _Reina del Hielo_, Miley sabía bromear), pero tras un vistazo a su mirada decidida había comprendido que aquello iba en serio. Su siguiente pensamiento había vagado hacia Robbie Ray Stewart, padre de Miley, ya que sabía que este nunca permitiría que Miley tirara su carrera por el proverbial inodoro (por así decirlo). Su sorpresa había alcanzado nuevos records cuando oyó de la propia boca de Robbie Ray la confirmación del traslado. Había sido entonces cuando Mikayla había predicho que Miley se estrellaría en esa nueva y desconcertante etapa de su vida y confiada había esperado a que esta volviera con el rabo entre las piernas. Tras varios meses de espera infructuosos en los que Mikayla aguardó el retorno de su única rival, la latina se había cansado de esperar y había decidido ver con sus propios ojos que era lo que retenían a Miley de volver a su lugar. Y ahora podía ver el motivo de esa espera.

Aquellas dos chicas hacían algo más que patinar en el hielo, estaban bailando y creando nuevas maneras de moverse y otorgando un nuevo sentido a la palabra elegancia. Mikayla siempre había estado rodeada de patinadores e incluso había observado muchos torneos de patinaje por pareja con la esperanza de inspirarse para nuevas coreografías y por eso mismo había sabido con certeza que Miley jamás triunfaría en esa modalidad, ya que sabía que su amiga jamás se dejaría guiar y ceder parte de su dominio a su pareja (lo cual era algo fundamental en ese deporte). Y ahora, esa certeza se tambaleaba al comprobar cómo Miley Stewart y esa tal Lilly Truscott efectuaban hermosos movimientos al ritmo de la ya más que conocida melodía de _I need a hero_. Miley Stewart había logrado sorprenderla una vez más y con esa nueva faceta de la vida de la castaña, la vida de Mikayla acababa de ponerse interesante, vaya que sí.

* * *

**Al día siguiente:**

Aún medio dormida y bostezando cada dos por tres Lilly ascendió por los escalones que daban al instituto donde debía mantenerse despierta las próximas seis horas. El entrenamiento del día anterior no había acabado antes como se había imaginado, ya que a pesar de la interrupción de Mikayla, Miley se había mantenido firme en la necesidad de practicar así que habían seguido patinando las dos horas siguientes con Mikayla como público invitado (más o menos). Al acabar Miley había exigido respuestas de su sonriente amiga y esta no había dudado en contestar a todas las preguntas (inquisiciones) que su amiga le había formulado (exigido).

_Flashback_

"Vale Mik, ahora en serio, por qué estás aquí?"

"Pues verás Miley, cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren mucho y se abrazan el hombre deposita una semillita en la madre que.." comenzó Mikayla sonriente y sabiendo que eso sacaría a la normalmente tranquila Miley de sus casillas. Para su deleite, no se había equivocado.

"No te he preguntado eso!" gruñó Miley aún perturbada por las imágenes que su amiga había hecho aparecer en su mente. "Me refiero a que haces aquí, en esta pista y cómo y por qué has entrado en ella."

"Ahh, eso. Haberte explicado mejor." Se quejó Mikayla sonriendo una vez más al ver la mirada de exasperación de su amiga."Estoy aquí por qué me he colado por una de las puertas laterales que estaban abiertas, vuestra seguridad da asco. He entrado en ella porque sabía que estarías aquí, Jackson me lo dijo cuando llamé a tu casa. Y respecto a por qué estoy aquí… Me mudo."

"A donde?" preguntó Miley sin entender y tomando nota de la falta de seguridad de la que la chica le hablaba. De que les iban a servir tantos contratos de privacidad si luego podía colarse cualquiera?

"A Nueva York, a donde si no?" preguntó Mikayla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_Fin del flashback_

Finalmente parecía que Mikayla no estaba bromeando con aquella exclamación por mucho que Miley hubiera tratado de negarlo. Mikayla poseía unos padres nómadas que adoraban viajar por el mundo llevando a cabo diferentes proyectos de desarrollo para su empresa multimillonaria, de modo que Mikayla siempre solía quedarse en Washington esperando su regreso o viajando con su tía Rachele a los diferentes torneos de patinaje. Por suerte la tía Rachele era tan aventurera como su sobrina y cuando esta le había propuesto mudarse a Nueva York para cambiar de aires no solo había accedido sino que incluso había preparado la maleta y tomado el talonario para comprar un piso de solteras para ambas.

El bisabuelo de Mikayla había sido un magnate del petróleo que no se había visto afectado por el crack del 29 donde tantos habían perdido todo lo que poseían. Su hijo y abuelo de Mikayla, había no solo mantenido el negocio familiar sino que había logrado extenderlo por todos los rincones del mundo, así que la familia Walburg nadaba en la abundancia. La madre de Mikayla, Caterina al ser la mayor era la que presidía el consejo y era la encargada de viajar por el mundo para cerrar tratos y hallar nuevas vías de desarrollo económico junto a su marido Héctor. Rachele por su parte había decidido salirse del sistema familiar y había dedicado su vida a la fotografía y hoy en día era considerada una de las mejores de su profesión.

De modo que provista con el apoyo incondicional de su poco convencional familia Mikayla había sido animada a perseguir sus sueños con el patinaje pero ello la había llevado a poseer una vida algo solitaria. Al conocer a Miley parte de esa soledad había desaparecido pero al desaparecer Mikayla había decidido seguirla ya que su instinto la decía que la vida de Miley estaba dando un giro que prometía diversión así que había decidido unirse al proceso. De ese modo Mikayla Sánchez había ingresado en el instituto South Valley a mediados del curso.

/

"Lilly!" gritó Joannie al ver a su amiga en la lejanía y corriendo para alcanzarla. "Te llamé anoche, donde estabas?"

"Em? Oh, lo siento Joannie, estaba muy cansada así que me metí temprano a la cama y desconecté el teléfono para que no me despertara." Se disculpó Lilly estirando los brazos y tratando de librarse de la pereza que sentía en ese momento. Había dormido ocho horas del tirón y sin embargo se sentía agotada, tal habría que relajar el entrenamiento de pesas de esa semana. "Era algo importante?"

"No, solo me apetecía charlar un poco, nada importante."

"Oye Lils" se oyó una voz desde la derecha de ambas chicas haciendo que ambas se giraran a la misma vez. "Donde demonios esté el aula de ciencias?"

"Segundo piso a la derecha!" devolvió Lilly el grito a la sonriente Mikayla que estaba en proceso de descender las escaleras en lugar de subirlas.

"Este instituto es un maldito laberinto." Se quejó la latina subiendo las escaleras esperando no llegar tarde a su primera clase. Al menos tenía a Lilly para echarle una mano en ello. Miley había desaparecido en su clase de matemáticas después de que la latina le asegurara que podría encontrar su clase. Ya estaba a punto de perder la esperanza de encontrar la dichosa puerta cuando su salvación había aparecido al doblar una esquina. "Gracias!"

"De nada!" se rió Lilly al ver la cara de fastidio y ligera desesperación que le recordaban a ella misma apenas un año atrás. Si no hubiera sido por Joannie no habría sido capaz de encontrar la mayoría de sus clases. Y hablando de la pelirroja… "Joannie? Estás bien?"

"Yo, yo…" comenzó a balbucear Joannie abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua con la mirada clavada en las escaleras por las que Mikayla acababa de desaparecer. "Quien era esa?"

"Quien, Mik?" preguntó Lilly tratando de reanudar su paseo hacia la biblioteca donde se suponía que tenían hora libre para investigar para un trabajo de historia, pero no había dado más que un par de pasos cuando se dio cuenta de que Joannie no la seguía. "Joannie?"

"Mik?" repitió la pelirroja con un ahogado suspiro tras lo cual se giró en redondo para clavar su nueva y ardiente mirada en la cada vez más confundida Lilly. "Una explicación, ya!"

"Es una vieja amiga de Miley, antiguas rivales del patinaje individual. Se ha mudado a Nueva York y comienza hoy el instituto." Respondió Lilly mientras la luz se encendía en su mente. "Por qué?"

"Por qué te ha llamado Lils?" continuó preguntando sin hacer caso a la pregunta de la otra chica.

"Miley se encerró con la cabra loca de la rusa para hablar sobre seguridad así que mientras ellas discutían sistemas de seguridad Mik y yo estuvimos hablando un rato. Es de Washington y cuando supo que pasaba muchos de mis veranos por allí comenzamos a hablar. Dijo que Lillian no era un nombre que me fuera y que Lilly era un nombre muy serio así que me informó que me iba a llamar Lils y que me acostumbrara a ello."

"Una mujer con carácter." murmuró Joannie con tono apreciativo mientras volvía a recordar su figura en su mente. Aquella piel del color del caramelo y ese pelo del color de la noche. "Y se llama Mik?"

"Diminutivo de Mikayla." Asintió Lilly que para entonces ya entendía de que iba el asunto. "Es muy guapa, no crees?"

"Guapa? Esa chica no es guapa." Comenzó Joannie apasionadamente y sabiendo que Lilly solo tenía ojos para la belleza helada de otra patinadora. "Recuerdas que cuando nos conocimos te dije que lo del incesto no me iba?"

"Emm, si?" preguntó Lilly completamente descolocada por la pregunta.

"Pues ya he encontrado a la chica por la que cometería incesto, adulterio y todas las barbaridades que se te ocurran." Respondió Joannie con la mirada aún perdida.

"Tú estás muy mal." Fue lo único que Lilly respondió mientras reanudaba su camino ignorando a la otra chica. "Realmente mal."

* * *

**Varias horas después:**

"Estoy rodeada de locos" murmuró Lilly derrumbándose en uno de los bancos del parque cercano al instituto. Había terminado las clases hacia apenas unos minutos y solo había tenido fuerzas para arrastrar su agotado cuerpo hasta el parque más cercano queriendo huir de la locura que por lo visto se extendía por el instituto. "Vaya día."

Lilly suspiró al recordar el día tan extraño que había tenido y eso que solo se hallaba a la mitad del mismo. Primero Joannie se había vuelto idiota tras ver a Mikayla en el pasillo y se había pasado el resto del día tratando de que Lilly se la presentara. Lilly había accedido pero por desgracia no habían coincidido con la latina ni una sola vez más en todo el día de modo que la pobre Lilly había tenido que pasar todo el día escuchando los lamentos de la desafortunada chica. Segundo, un estudiante se había hecho con el control del megáfono y se había dedicado durante tres horas a reproducir sonidos de animales a un volumen altísimo reivindicando la necesidad de un menú vegetariano en la cafetería hasta que había sido localizado su escondite. Tercero, Oliver se había pasado el día con la mirada triste y el gesto confundido como alma en pena sin querer hablar con nadie. Y por último estaba el caso de Sarah. Cuando el mundo de Lilly se volvía un fragmento sacado del libro de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas _(que sucedía con más frecuencia de lo que a Lilly le gustaría) Lilly siempre podía contar con Sarah y su aura relajante. Pero hoy incluso eso le había fallado.

_Flashback_

"Sarah, gracias a dios que te encuentro" resopló Lilly contenta por haber hallado a la silenciosa chica. Los ruidos de animales de granja que tronaban por los altavoces estaban a punto de volverla loca.

"Lilly!" se sobresaltó Sarah dándose la vuelta y ocultando algo que tenía en las manos detrás de su espalda. "Que haces aquí?"

"Buscarte" respondió Lilly con tono obvio mientras en su interior se sorprendía por la actitud nerviosa de la chica. "Sabes que le pasa a Oliver?"

"No, no tengo ni idea." Negó Sarah rápidamente sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado nerviosa. "Pero voy a buscarle y lo averiguo, hasta luego."

"Hasta luego." Murmuró Lilly confundida al ver como Sarah prácticamente huía de ella. "Pero es que se han vuelto todos locos hoy?"

Confundida por la actitud esquiva de Sarah Lilly pensó en seguirla y hablar con ella pero tras salir de la biblioteca solo había podido ver como a lo lejos Sarah tiraba un papel que tenía en las manos a una papelera y se marchaba apresuradamente.

Fin del Flashback

Y por eso se hallaba en ese momento en el banco del parque ya que sabía que Sarah tenía que pasar por ese punto para poder irse a casa y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que se le escapara entre las manos. Desde luego que siendo la chica curiosa que era Lilly había recogido el papel que Sarah había escondido de su presencia y luego tirado en la papelera y tras leer lo que se hallaba en el mismo se había sorprendido mucho.

En su última clase había descubierto que Oliver parecía un alma en pena porque Sarah estaba rara y no sabía lo que ocurría y eso le tenía muy preocupado. Así que por el bien de todos, Lilly estaba dispuesta a averiguar la verdad.

"Hola Sarah." Saludó Lilly sorprendiendo a la chica una vez más.

"Lilly? Que haces aquí? No tienes que trabajar hoy?" preguntó Sarah genuinamente preocupada por la otra chica.

"El trabajo puede esperar. Lo que me gustaría es que me explicaras el significado de esto." Preguntó a bocajarro Lilly mostrando a la por momentos más horrorizada chica el papel que tenía en la mano.

"De dónde lo has sacado." Preguntó aterrada Sarah.

"Lo he recogido después de que lo tiraras. Estaba muy preocupada por lo extraña que estabas y dado que Oliver también lo parecía…"

"No le habrás contado nada a Oliver no?" ahora la voz llegaba incluso a temblarle.

"No. Aunque te aseguro que no entiendo nada." Confesó Lilly mientras volvía a leer el papel que tenía en la mano. Era un papel de propaganda sobre la apertura de la pista de hielo pública de Central Park en la que aparecían fotos de parejas patinando. "Por qué escondías esto? Y por qué no quieres que Oliver sepa que lo has estado mirando?"

"Me daba vergüenza" murmuró Sarah sentándose derrotada el banco donde Lilly la había estado esperando. "Yo no soy deportista. Mi coordinación mano ojo o pierna mano es nula o prácticamente inexistente. No es algo que me importe especialmente, a fin de cuentas tengo buena cabeza y para lo que quiero hacer en la vida es más que suficiente. Pero cada año no se cómo acabo con uno de esos panfletos en la mano en el que aparecen esas parejas con mirada feliz en el rostro y paseando por el hielo y no puedo evitar sentir envidia."

"Pero no lo entiendo. Oliver es un gran patinador, estoy segura de que no le costaría enseñarte a patinar. Oh si lo prefieres Joannie o yo podríamos. Además, Joannie me contó que no te gusta patinar y que las veces que se han ofrecido a enseñarte lo has rechazado. Creen que no te gusta patinar."

"Lo sé, eso lo hice a propósito." Murmuró Sarah desviando la mirada. "Oliver es un gran patinador y ese es el problema."

"Te preocupa no estar a la altura de sus habilidades?" preguntó sorprendida Lilly.

"Claro que no. Oliver es un gran patinador y cuando le veo patinar me siento muy feliz. Pero se pasa incontables horas ensayando nuevas coreografías. Estoy segura de que lo último que quiere Oliver tras pasarse el día patinando es tener que patinar más conmigo. Por eso nunca le digo nada de cuando abren la pista, no quiero obligarle a patinar más o a sentirse culpable por ello."

"Pero…"

"Déjalo Lilly de verdad, no te preocupes por ello. Me alegra haberlo podido hablar aunque confío en que sepas guardar el secreto."

"No le diré nada." Aseguró Lilly. "Pero creo que te equivocas."

"A que te refieres?" se sorprendió Sarah.

"Sé que crees que Oliver lo último que quiere tras una semana de patinaje es patinar más, pero te equivocas. No es lo mismo patinar para entrenar que patinar para divertirse. Yo amo patinar al menos tanto como Oliver y sé que me entristecería no poder compartir esa alegría con la persona a la que quiera. Estoy segura de que pedirle a Oliver que te acompañe a Central Park y te enseñe a patinar lo alegrará más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Ahora mismo el chico cree que no te gusta patinar y que solo le ves hacerlo por qué le quieres. Si yo fuera tú le contaría la verdad, estoy segura de que te sorprenderá el resultado."

"Nunca lo había visto desde ese punto." Murmuró Sarah pensativa.

"Piénsalo. Yo ahora me voy a trabajar que no está bien que llegue tarde. Hasta luego Sarah." Se despidió Lilly apresuradamente al oír como el reloj del instituto marcaba las cinco. Si no se daba prisa Miley iba a volver a enfadarse.

"Lo haré."

/

**Tres horas de insufrible entrenamiento después:**

"Creo que lo podemos dejar por hoy" concedió Miley contenta con el resultado de ese día. Al principio Lilly había estado un poco lenta en sus movimientos pero tras un termo de café había despertado y el entrenamiento había sido un éxito.

"Muy bien." Accedió Lilly mientras soñaba con su acogedora cama. Últimamente no estaba durmiendo mucho pero confiaba en recuperar el sueño perdido en su largo fin de semana. Por suerte el jueves tenían la fiesta del instituto y el calendario escolar marcaba que el viernes también se tomaría como día festivo así que el día siguiente sería el último antes de empezar un fantástico fin de semana que esperaba disfrutar durmiendo y descansando todo lo que pudiera. "Mik viene a buscarte?"

"Si, ya debería de estar llegando." Comentó Miley con el mismo gesto serio de siempre. Mikayla había prometido a Miley recogerla en su coche para que pudieran ir a cenar y ponerse al día, de modo que los servicios de Lilly como taxista no eran requeridos. _"Que tampoco es que me importe no viajar en esa moto, aunque la verdad es que adoro el sentimiento de libertad y velocidad que se siente. Pero desde luego que no voy a añorar que Lilly bueno que Truscott me lleve en moto, o que me de las buenas noches. No señor."_

"Estás lista?" como si la hubieran convocado con sus palabras Mikayla apareció en lo alto de las gradas con una sonrisa despreocupada. Al ver a las dos chicas aún en la pista descendió los escalones para reunirse con ellas.

"Me cambio y nos vamos." Respondió Miley encaminándose hacia el vestuario mientras dejaba a Mikayla y Lilly hablando.

"Buenas noches Lils, que tal el entrenamiento?" se interesó Mikayla sonriendo de modo amistoso. No hacía ni cuarenta y ocho horas que conocía a esa chica y ya se hallaba cómoda en su presencia. Había algo tranquilizados en esos ojos azules que ahora la observaban.

"Bien, creo que hemos mejorado mucho, incluso Miley parecía satisfecha y… perdóname un momento." Se disculpó Lilly al oír como su teléfono móvil tronaba con la melodía _Im just a Kid_. Sabiendo que ese tono era exclusivo de la pelirroja y que esta no solía llamar a sus entrenamientos sin motivo decidió cogerlo. "Dime Joannie."

"Has acabado ya el entrenamiento o estoy molestando?" quiso saber Joannie lo primero. Aún así y viendo el poco tiempo que había tardado Lilly en contestar estaba casi convencida de que ya había acabado.

"HE terminado por hoy. A que debo el placer de tu llamada?"

"Me ha llamado Oliver. Por lo visto Sarah y él han hablado y Sarah quiere intentar aprender a patinar. El problema es que las pistas están ocupadas o cerradas durante al menos una semana así que llamaba para preguntarte si por casualidad sabías si a la rusa loca le sobra alguna pista?"

"Ninguna que yo sepa. Incluso hemos tenido que suspender el entrenamiento del jueves por la gran demanda que hay en este momento. Las pistas del sur de la ciudad han cerrado por una avería eléctrica en la red y por eso hay exceso de reservas."

"Me lo imaginaba, es una lástima. Con las ganas que Sarah tenía de aprender."

"Se me está ocurriendo…" comenzó Lilly recordando el panfleto de Sarah. "Creo que tengo una idea mejor."

"Dime" quiso saber Joannie ansiosa. Lilly siempre solía tener las mejores soluciones y cuando su voz adquiría ese tono de contemplación siempre acababa siendo algo bueno.

"Tengo entendido que han abierto la pista pública de Central Park. Sé que suele estar abarrotada, pero este jueves tenemos fiesta mientras la mayoría de la gente trabaja. Por qué no vamos el jueves por la mañana a Central Park? Pasamos la mañana haciendo el ganso en la pista y luego nos vamos a comer por ahí. Después de comer podéis seguir enseñándome la ciudad. Qué te parece?"

"Eso es… una idea BRILLANTE!" se entusiasmó Joannie. "Hace mucho que no salimos a despejarnos. Creo que una excursión por la ciudad es precisamente lo que necesitamos."

"Sí. Espera un momento." Le pidió Lilly apartando de teléfono y tapándolo con la mano al formársele otra gran idea en su mente. Se giró para hablar con Mikayla que estaba mirando al techo y tratando de que no se notara que estaba escuchando. "Oye Mik, tu ya has visto la ciudad?"

"Un poco aquí y allá, pero nada específico, por qué?" preguntó Mikayla tratando de parecer indiferente pero con el corazón retumbando. _"No es posible que quiera invitarme a salir con sus amigos, no?"_

"Verás, unos amigos y yo vamos a ir el jueves a patinar un poco a Central Park a la pista pública. Nada profesional solo a disfrutar. Y he pensado que tal vez te apetezca venirte, seguro que extrañas el hielo."

"No les molestará a tus amigos?" preguntó Mikayla escondiendo su sorpresa. Estaba acostumbrada a que interesados en el dinero de su familia o en su cuerpo la invitaran a fiestas o a salir pero no estaba acostumbrada a que la invitaran a salidas de amigos. Y menos cuando casi no conocía a nadie._ "Aunque puede que esté esa pelirroja con la que la he visto esta mañana? Es una pena que no haya podido verla bien por llegar tarde a clase, pero juraría que tiene los ojos verdes más hermosos que he visto en mi vida."_

"Estoy segura de que no. Si no quieres no pasa nada, pero he pensado que ya que no conoces a mucha gente, igual te apetecía conocer un poco la gran manzana." Explicó Lilly un poco avergonzada. Había invitado a Mikayla porque realmente le había caído bien y quería que no se sintiera sola. Además así podría presentársela a Joannie y que esta dejara de darle dolor de cabeza.

"Puede venir también Miley?" preguntó de pronto Mikayla al ver que esta se acercaba por la espalda de Lilly. Lilly podía ser encantadora, pero si la oferta significaba dejar a Miley de lado no estaba dispuesta a aceptarla.

"Miley?" se asombró Lilly algo alterada. No se le había ocurrido que Miley también pudiera venir a la excursión y esa posibilidad hizo que le surcara la espalda un escalofrío. Y sin saber que Miley se hallaba a unos pocos pasos a su espalda respondió con más sinceridad de la que habría respondido de saberlo. "Sería genial si viniera aunque no creo que quiera. Se toma muy en serio los entrenamientos y tampoco querría desconcentrarla con esto."

"Estoy segura de que un día de relax le vendrá estupendamente." Le aseguró Mikayla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "No opinas igual Miley?"

"A que se supone que debo opinar igual?" disimuló Miley. Lo cierto era que si que había oído la conversación entre Lilly y Mikayla así como la invitación que esta le había hecho. Al oírlo se había sentido herida, ya que Lilly había invitado a Mikayla a la que apenas conocía desde hacía dos días pero no a ella y entrenaban juntas desde hacía más de dos meses. Pero al oír a Lilly argumentar que no quería molestarla por si tenía un entrenamiento propio hizo que un agradable calorcito se adueñara de su pecho por un momento.

"Lilly y sus amigos van a pasar el día a Central Park y nos han invitado." Respondió Mikayla encantada y recuperando su seguridad. "Le he dicho que iríamos porque un día de relajamiento te viene muy bien, no crees?"

"Em, bueno yo…" comenzó Miley pensando en declinar la oferta cuando vio que Lilly bajaba la mirada como decepcionada. _"Oh, qué diablos. Por un día no va a pasar nada"_. "Claro. Suena bien."

"Genial." Aplaudió Mikayla.

"Joannie? Sigues ahí?" preguntó Lilly tras acercarse el teléfono a la oreja y usando toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía para aparentar normalidad. Al oír la afirmativa de la pelirroja continuó con la noticia. "Se van a apuntar dos más al plan del jueves vale? Díselo a Oliver y Sarah, quieres?"

"Claro" respondió confusa Joannie. "Pero quienes son?"

"Miley y Mikayla." La voz de Lilly tembló un poco aunque por suerte nadie de los presentes lo notó.

"…" el silencio en la línea de teléfono mostró que Joannie estaba asimilando la información. "Lilly solo quiero que sepas que te quiero y que eres mi héroe."

"Lo sé. Nos vemos mañana en clase y lo organizamos." Consiguió responder Lilly que aún no se creía lo que pasaba. Después de colgar se dirigió a las dos chicas y sonrió de modo tierno. "No hay ningún problema, Joannie está encantada, cuantos más mejor."

"Maravilloso. Tienes el número de Miley, no?" quiso saber Mikayla enarcando una ceja. Ante el movimiento afirmativo de la rubia jugadora de hockey volvió a sonreír. "Perfecto, entonces cuando sepas la hora y demás detalles nos llamas, vale?"

"Claro."

"Pues entonces hasta la próxima. Mi tía nos está esperando en casa y se va a preocupar." Solucionó Mikayla. Después tomó a Miley de la mano y la arrastró hasta afuera dejando a Lilly aún clavada en el hielo y tratando de reaccionar. "Adiós Lils!"

"Adiós Truscott" se despidió también Miley mientras la sacaban del estadio poco menos que a empujones.

"Adiós, hasta mañana" acertó a balbucear Lilly justo antes de que las piernas le fallaran y callera redonda al hielo donde permaneció con una sonrisa atontada en el rostro. "Creo que no he tenido una idea mejor en mi vida!"

"**Y hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy. Parece ser que las cosas no le van nada mal a nuestro pequeño romeo e incluso cierta pelirroja puede que haya encontrado a una chica que no se deje deslumbrar por sus modales. Desde luego el próximo capítulo promete ser interesante ya que relatará el día de la salida así como un montón de momentos entre las chicas y el resultado del esperado partido de hockey así como una sorpresa. Sin embargo tendréis que esperar al próximo capítulo para averiguarlo."**

*****"Y he aquí la proposición que he mencionado al principio del capítulo como recompensa por los comentarios con los que habéis otorgado esta historia. En la historia de Frozen Hearts he utilizado el nombre y apellido (utilizado, no mencionado) de un personaje que no pertenece a la serie de Hannah Montana. Si alguno de los lectores es capaz de identificar el personaje y la serie de la que he sacado su nombre y apellido prometo tardar menos de tres días desde que el comentario ganador sea identificado en publicar el próximo capítulo. No creo que sea muy difícil ya que no hay muchos personajes, así que buena suerte."*****

"**Como siempre ****todos los comentarios/desvaríos serán bien recibidos ya sean buenos o malos (las amenazas y las sugerencias/demandas de suicidio hacia mi persona serán recibidas solo que no tan bien como el resto).Y prometo que trataré de auto-chantajearme emocionalmente para escribir más deprisa ahora que ya he terminado mis exámenes. En fin, gracias por leerlo y hasta la próxima. Paz y amor".**


	13. Un día para recordar

"**Mentiría si dijese que no me ha fastidiado un poco que se adivinara el personaje tan rápidamente ya que estos tres últimos días han sido un auténtico infierno. He tenido que esclavizar a mi pobre musa para poder acabarlo a tiempo y no estoy segura de que me vaya a perdonar."**

"**Pero en fin, mis más sinceras felicitaciones para **_**StehLenhart**_**quien fue la primera persona en adivinar el personaje oculto en cuestión. **_**NeChu **_**también pareció ser capaz de adivinar la respuesta aunque me temo que solo se llevará la medalla de plata esta vez. Efectivamente el personaje oculto se trataba del director del instituto Frank Grimes también conocido como Graimito en la serie de los Simpson donde es considerado como enemigo número uno de Homer Simpson. Muchas felicidades por haberlo adivinado y como recompensa aquí está el prometido capítulo."**

"**Sinceramente no estoy segura de que sea muy bueno ya que lo he escrito en menos de tres días y mi pobre musa está agotada y desnutrida de tanto trabajar estas 72 horas sin descanso. Irónicamente es uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito aunque no sé si su contenido será igual de interesante. Supongo que tendréis que leerlo para comprobarlo y comentarlo para hacérmelo saber."**

"***** A mi comentarista le diré que sí que estoy practicando mi risa malvada para cuando llegue mi velocirraptor, pero de momento sueno como una ardilla cargada de Prozac respirando helio y teniendo un ataque de risa floja, habrá que mejorarlo.***"**

"**Bueno he aquí vuestro capítulo regalo, en tres días exactos. Que lo disfrutéis."**

"**Como siempre, Hannah Montana así como sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Disney. Lo que escribo lo hago por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro."**

Cap.12 Un día inolvidable

**Miércoles, 10:05 de la mañana:**

"Lilly, aún tenemos que organizar lo de la excursión de mañana, qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Joannie a Lilly al salir de la clase de matemáticas de ese día.

"Aún no estoy segura." Murmuró Lilly pensativa avanzando por el pasillo cuando para su sorpresa fue interceptada por la mismísima Miley Stewart.

"Oye Truscott, puedo hablar contigo un momento?" preguntó Miley mirando algo intranquila a su alrededor. Lilly tras observar el atuendo de la castaña también se volvió intranquila ya que la castaña llevaba una minifalda vaquera que era perversamente pequeña y una camisa blanca que debía de haber encogido al lavarla ya que marcaba los generosos atributos de Miley de la manera más deliciosa posible.

"Cl claro, de que se trata?" inquirió Lilly curiosa y rezando porque no se le notaran ni el sonrojo ni la pequeña tartamudez que ese atuendo la habían provocado.

"A solas por favor." Exigió la castaña mientras arrastraba a Lilly de un brazo a uno de los pasillos menos frecuentados de la biblioteca.

"De que se trata? Por qué hemos tenido que venir aquí?" preguntó Lilly sin comprender nada y sintiendo como el brazo que Miley estaba agarrando estaba ardiendo.

"No quería que el resto oyera lo que tengo que decir." Murmuró Miley mirando alrededor una vez más asegurándose de estar a solas.

"Vale, tú dirás. Te escucho."

"No sé muy bien cómo empezar. Antes estaba todo tan claro, Solo tenía que entrenar y ser la mejor. Era la reina del hielo, para mí no mostrar emociones era algo no solo fácil sino habitual en mí. No necesitaba ni reír ni sonreís, pero luego viniste tú." Se exasperó la castaña comenzando a pasear como una tigresa enjaulada y consiguiendo que Lilly estuviera cada vez más perdida. "Apareciste con tus ojos azules y con esa sonrisa y ya no sabía que pensar. Y luego aparece Mikayla la cual empieza a lanzarte piropos y llamarte cosas como _amazona_ o _príncipe de mis sueños_ y ya no se qué hacer. Porque cada vez que la veo o la oigo hablarte de esa manera, me dan unas ganas enormes de romperle esa sonrisa de dientes tan perfectos que tiene y…"

"Miley?" quiso asegurarse Lilly sintiendo como si un nudo se apoderara de su corazón. Estaba hablando de lo que ella creía que estaba hablando? "De qué me estás hablando exactamente?"

"De esto." Gruñó Miley justo antes de agarrar a Lilly por el cuello y tras impulsarla con fuerza hacia ella, estampó sus jugosos y carnosos labios contra los de la atónita jugadora de hockey arrancándole el oxigeno que sus pulmones podían tener.

Aquello encendió un voraz apetito en Lilly, quien tras recuperarse a duras penas de la sorpresa, se apresuró a imitar el ritmo de esa chica mientras trataba de pegarse más y más a Miley tratando de fundirse con ella. Aquellos labios tan húmedos y brillantes que se amoldaban de una manera tan perfecta a los suyos no paraban de moverse y de buscar cualquier parte de Lilly a la que pudieran acceder. Finalmente Miley cortó el beso y se separó acalorada y con la mirada encendida.

"Me gustas, mucho" confesó Miley con inseguridad pero sin querer soltar a Lilly por si esta quisiera huir de allí. "Sé que es posible que tu no sientas lo mismo, pero tenía que decírtelo e intentarlo. Siento mucho si te he ofendido."

"Pues claro que no me has ofendido. Yo, la verdad es que desde que te vi me pareciste la chica más hermosa que había visto en mi vida y ahora mismo soy la persona más feliz del mundo, porque tú a mí también me gustas. Mucho." Se apresuró a asegurar Lilly para acabar con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro.

"Lilly" gruñó Miley salvajemente al oír hablar a la chica de esa manera y un instante después sus labios volvían a estar unidos.

De modo que Lilly volvió a centrarse en ese par de labios tan perfectos y que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando. Sus manos como si tuvieran voluntad propia viajaron hasta las caderas de Miley tras lo cual emigraron hacia la espalda de la castaña para apoyarse un poco más arriba que el borde de esa corta minifalda que llevaba puesta y para su sorpresa Miley no solo no se apartó de ella repugnada sino que se apretó contra ella un poco más. Queriendo sacar el mayor provecho posible a la situación, Lilly mordisqueó el labio inferior de la castaña y sintió auténtica alegría cuando esta tras un pequeño gemido separaba los labios. Y cuando su lengua ya estaba a medio camino de su meta… su mundo se desvaneció.

**/**

**Miércoles, 7:05 de la mañana (esta vez en el mundo real):**

_Beep beep beep_

"Maldito despertador, te odio con la fuerza de mil soles!" gritó Lilly al ver como el perfecto rostro de Miley desaparecía de detrás de sus párpados para ser sustituido por el techo de su habitación nada más abrir sus ojos. Sabiendo que era la única ocupante humana del apartamento ni se molestó en bajar la voz teñida por la desesperación y la rabia de haberse despertado cuando su increíblemente vívido sueño se ponía de lo más interesante. Su madre esta semana estaba en Seattle o en alguna ciudad cercana y no volvería hasta la semana siguiente. Byron en cambio sí que se hallaba en casa y lo demostró gimiendo ante el ruido tan horrible de esa fastidiosa maquina humana. "Lo sé chico, a mí también me dan ganas de echarme a llorar cada vez que lo oigo.

Refunfuñando una vez más la chica se levanto del colchón donde las sábanas estaban hechas una maraña, muestra clara de que se había pasado la noche dando vueltas en la cama, y se dirigió somnolienta hacia la ducha. Ese simple proceso era en realidad uno de los más importantes rituales del día para ella ya que durante los diez minutos que tardaba en ducharse, su mente se despertaba y repasaba mentalmente los acontecimientos más recientes así como lo que ese día la esperaba. Y no fue hasta que comenzó a enjabonarse el cabello mientras recordaba todo lo que podía de su hermoso sueño que recordó que en algún momento de ese día tenía que llamar al móvil de Miley Stewart para informarla de los planes de la salida en grupo del día siguiente. Nada más recordarlo fue tanta su sorpresa que abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, con la mala fortuna de que entrara en ellos parte de la espuma jabonosa que estaba usando en ese momento. Su grito de rabia resonó por todo el apartamento eh hizo que incluso el bueno de Byron corriera a esconderse. Su pobre dueña no estaba teniendo la mejor de las mañanas.

**Instituto South Valley, 10:05 de la mañana:**

"No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero un día encontraré la manera de que el profesor Geller pague por todo lo que nos hace en clase." gruñó Joannie de mal humor al salir de la clase de matemáticas. "Veinte problemas como deberes para el largo puente y la posibilidad de un examen sorpresa a la vuelta. Crees que hay alguna clase de ley que prohíba regalarle bombones rellenos de laxante?"

"Si la hubiera estoy segura de que el jurado no te condenaría. Creo que a nadie le gustan los profesores de matemáticas." Bromeó Lilly también fastidiada por ese inconveniente. Normalmente no tenía inconveniente en resolver los problemas de matemáticas, pero a ella tampoco le había hecho gracia que el largo puente que tenían ante ellas se viera oscurecido por los deberes inacabables de ese hombre.

"Oye, aún tenemos que organizar lo de la excursión de mañana, qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Joannie haciendo a Lilly fruncir un poco el ceño. Eso no lo había vivido ya?.

"Aún no estoy segura." Murmuró Lilly pensativa tratando de recordar por qué esas palabras se le hacían tan conocidas cuando para su sorpresa fue interceptada por la mismísima Miley Stewart. Eso disparó todas las alarmas del cerebro medio dormido de Lilly quien recordó exactamente de que recordaba esa situación. _"No puede ser."_

"Oye Truscott, puedo hablar contigo un momento?" preguntó Miley mirando algo intranquila a su alrededor. Lilly tras observar el atuendo de la castaña sintió como si se fuera a desmallar ya que la castaña llevaba una conocida minifalda vaquera y una camisa blanca que eran exactamente iguales a las que la castaña llevaba en su sueño.

"Cl claro, de que se trata?" consiguió tartamudear la rubia siguiendo su propio guión a la perfección aunque en ese momento sentía como comenzaba a sudar a mares y las piernas le temblaban ligeramente. A su lado Joannie la miraba con una sonrisa conspiradora que solo logró ponerla aún más nerviosa.

"A solas por favor." Exigió la castaña mientras arrastraba a Lilly de un brazo a uno de los pasillos menos frecuentados de la biblioteca.

"De que se trata? Por qué hemos tenido que venir aquí?" todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y sentía como el corazón le iba a cien por hora. El perfuma de Miley la tenía rodeada y eso no ayudaba precisamente a aclarar su mente.

"No quería que el resto oyera lo que tengo que decir." Murmuró Miley mirando alrededor una vez más asegurándose de estar a solas.

"Vale, tú dirás. Te escucho." _"Esto es. Por fin voy a besar a Miley Stewart? Oh dios mío, este es el mejor día de mi vida. Y ahora es de verdad porque si fuera un sueño no estaría tan nerviosa y con unas tremendas ganas de vomitar. Y me duele horrores el hecho, no sabía que la taquicardia doliera tanto. Es posible tener un infarto a los dieciséis?"_

"He estado hablando con Vanilouskka y a admitido que le parecía bien que no entrenáramos el jueves. Asegura que nos vendrá bien relajarnos un poco. "Comenzó Miley sin fijarse en que tras su primera frase el rostro hasta ahora alegre de Lilly había mutado durante un instante en el más miserable de la tierra para luego transformarse en una sonrisa de resignación. "El viernes cierran por fiesta general así que tendremos que recuperar el tiempo perdido el lunes. Así que asegúrate de estar bien descansada para rendir todo lo que puedas. De acuerdo?"

"Claro" respondió Lilly con una pequeña sonrisa. _"Que te esperabas? Ella solo quería hablarte del entrenamiento. Bueno, ha sido bonito mientras ha durado"_

"Bien. Mikayla me ha llamado ya tres veces para averiguar si sé algo de lo de mañana. Lo tenéis ya decidido?"

"Em, aún no. a Sarah no le hace mucha gracia tener que tomar el metro por la mañana porque asegura que nos va a sorprender la hora punta y todos los trabajadores de Nueva York. Pero ninguno tiene coche así que aún no estamos muy seguros de cómo ir a Central Park." Explicó Lilly.

"Mikayla tiene coche" le recordó Miley poniendo un poco los ojos en blanco. La propia Mikayla había insistido a Miley de que en caso de ser necesario estaba dispuesta a llevar a quien fuera. "Estoy segura de que no tendrá inconveniente en llevar a quien haga falta. Pero todos no entramos en el coche."

"Eso es genial. Yo puedo ir en moto y así problema resuelto." Solucionó encantada de haber resuelto el mayor problema. "Estás segura de que a Mikayla no le molestará?"

"Bromeas? Esa chica adora tanto su coche que estoy segura que habría encontrado la manera de justificar el tener que conducirlo." Respondió Miley recordando la adoración con la que su amiga miraba a su coche. Era un coche hermoso y con personalidad, como corresponde a todos los _Mustang_.

"En ese caso perfecto. Mikayla puede pasar a recogerlos y yo me reúno con vosotros en Central Park. No hace falta que estemos allí con los primeros rayos del sol, pero si temprano para aprovechar el día lo máximo posible. Qué te parece a las nueve de la mañana para pasar a recoger? De esa manera estaríamos a las diez menos cuarto en la pista y creo que abren para las diez."

"Y esos diez minutos que hacemos?" preguntó Miley lógicamente.

"Ese es el margen para incidentes. Siempre hay retrasos por una razón u otra. Y si por algún milagro no tenemos retrasos, pueden servir para que Mikayla y tú conozcáis mejor al grupo. No quiero que nadie se sienta incómodo." Confesó Lilly sonriente.

"Parece un buen plan" admitió Miley pensativa. Finalmente sacudió la cabeza y con un claro gesto de asentimiento accedió al plan. "Las direcciones de los otros…?"

"Te las envío al móvil y se las enseñas a Mikayla. Si tiene alguna duda que hable conmigo después de química y lo solucionamos en un momento." La campana del instituto decidió que era un buen momento para sonar y advertir que en cinco minuto comenzaría la siguiente clase.

"De acuerdo. Hasta mañana entonces." Se despidió Miley y sin volverse para mirar continuó su camino con la intención de no llegar tarde a clase.

"Hasta mañana" se despidió a la nada Lilly levantando inútilmente una de las manos. _"Sí que era un hermoso sueño, pero sueño al fin y al cabo." _

* * *

**Jueves 8:30 AM casa de los Sánchez:**

"Mik, ya estás lista?" gritó Rachele mientras le daba los toques finales a lo que esperaba que fuera un desayuno comestible. Nunca había sido fan del madrugar, pero amaba a su sobrina por encima de todas las cosas así que levantarse antes que el puñetero sol era un precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar _"Claro que con el ruido que arma todas las mañanas incluso a mi me resultaría imposible seguir durmiendo" _"A qué hora habían quedado?"

"A menos cinco debo pasar por el apartamento de Miley. Desde ahí iremos al apartamento de Oliver y tras recogerle pasaremos a por Joannie. Por último recogemos a Sarah y nos encontramos en Central Park con Lils." Recitó Mikayla de memoria mientras revisaba que tenía todo lo necesario en su mochila. Lo cierto era que nada más saber los nombres de la gente con la que iba a salir, Mikayla se había asegurado de aprendérselos lo antes posible para que la salida no resultara tan incómoda como podía ser de no saber cómo dirigirse a ellos. "Creo que ya lo tengo todo. Me voy."

"De eso nada jovencita" la detuvo Rachele cuando su sobrina ya se abalanzaba sobre la puerta que conducía a la libertad ( o más conocido como el garaje.) "Tienes que desayunar. He hecho tortitas con sirope."

"Que.. rico" murmuró Mikayla sintiendo un escalofrío al pensar en la comida de su tía Rachele. La razón por la que solían cenar y comer fuera era por propia seguridad. Ninguna de las dos sabía cocinar gran cosa, pero al menos Mikayla conocía sus propias limitaciones. Su tía Rachele no. "Tortitas?"

"Así es. Tienes un día duro por delante y dado que ya no tienes que tomar esos batidos tan asquerosos he pensado en hacerte un desayuno rico y lleno de azúcar." Sonrió de modo conspiratorio ráchele sin percatarse de cómo su sobrina se encogía ligeramente ante lo que ella llamaba tan orgullosamente tortitas. Ante Mikayla se encontraba un plato lleno a rebosar de una masa grisácea y pastosa que parecía más liquida que solida y que desprendía un olor a quemado nada apetecedor. Rachele por lo visto también había perdido el sentido del olfato en algún momento de esos últimos seis días de mudanza. "Y dime, hay alguien especial en esa salida en grupo? Te has arreglado mucho para ver solo a futuros amigos."

"No estoy muy arreglada, esto es normal para mí." Disimuló Mikayla en el fondo contenta por el comentario de su tía Rachele que no parecía poseer duda alguna de que saldría de esa excursión en grupo con nuevos amigos. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros desgastados que sabía que se ajustaban a su figura de un modo de lo más favorecedor. De cintura para arriba llevaba un top de color blanco bien apretado que marcaba su liso estómago y ayudaba a resaltar la parte del busto. Encima del top llevaba un jersey rosa fucsia que también resaltaba la zona del busto y por si tenía frío se llevaba su abrigo largo de invierno. Unas bonitas botas de vaquero de color oscuro y algo de tacón completaban su atuendo. _"Bueno, en el fondo no miento. No sé muy bien quienes son los que vienen, puede que la chica que vi el otro día hablando con Lilly no forme parte del grupo." _"Solo quiero causar buena impresión."

"Todo saldrá bien." Se compadeció Rachele al oír la pequeña preocupación en la voz de su sobrina. Sabía lo difícil que era para ella hacer amigos que no estuvieran interesados en la fortuna familiar y esa había sido una de las razones por la que había accedido tan rápidamente cuando Mikayla le había propuesto cambiar de aires. Sabía que Miley Stewart era la única amiga genuina que Mikayla poseía así que le había parecido bien mudarse para que estuviera más cerca de ella. Y si ahora resultaba que un grupo de amables pues entonces se daría por satisfecha, la mudanza habría valido la pena. "Y ahora desayuna."

"Lo intentaré" murmuró por lo bajo mientras pinchaba las tortitas con su tenedor. "Ahora que recuerdo hemos quedado para desayunar en Central Park. Si desayuno aquí luego no tendré hambre y no me apetece mirar como el resto come. Siento que se me olvidara decírtelo."

"Bueno, supongo que no sería agradable estar mirando mientras el resto come." Accedió Rachele comprensiva suspirando por el tiempo perdido en hacer el desayuno. "Al menos tómate un zumo para el camino."

"Trato hecho." Casi gritó Mikayla aliviada. Nunca solía mentir a su tía Rachele pero estaba convencida que una pequeña mentira piadosa estaba permitida porque no deseaba herir sus sentimientos culinarios. Por fortuna el zumo era sacado directamente del cartón adquirido en el supermercado así que estaba delicioso. "Ahora sí que me voy. Adiós!"

"Llámame si necesitas algo!" gritó Rachele a tiempo de ver como su sobrina cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas para dirigirse al garaje de la casa. Eso hizo que una auténtica sonrisa de regocijo inundara su rostro al recordar todas las veces que ella había hecho lo mismo a su madre. "Esta juventud!"

**Jueves 8:50 AM, casa de los Stewart:**

Tanto Jackson como Robbie Ray dormían como benditos mientras Miley se preparaba para el día que le esperaba. No estaba muy acostumbrada a salir con el mero objetivo de distraerse y pasarlo bien y las pocas veces que lo habían hecho había salido con Amber, Ashley y el resto de la gente que las seguía ciegamente. Esas salidas siempre le acababan resultando de lo más aburridas y tediosas y solía acabar distraída y lamentando la pérdida de un entrenamiento. Sin embargo esas salidas solían hacerse al centro comercial y solían discurrir entre insultos que tanto Amber como Ashley proferían a todos los que se encontraban y visitas a tiendas donde Miley nuca compraría.

Sin embargo esta vez iban a una pista de patinaje que aunque era pública, era bastante previsible que estuviera si no desierta muy cerca de ello. Eso le daba esperanzas de pasarlo bien ya que aunque el resto y ella no congeniaran muy bien (algo que por alguna razón solía pasar con elevada frecuencia) siempre podía quedarse patinando en la pista y luego llamar a Jackson para que la recogiera. _"Aunque con Lilly no te llevas mal. Es más, aparte de Mikayla, no hay nadie con la que congenies igual de bien, a pesar de que a Mikayla la conoces desde hace mucho más tiempo._" Le susurró una vocecita en su cabeza. Últimamente esa clase de pensamientos habían comenzado a surcar su mente y ese aunque no la preocupaba mucho, si qué lograba irritarla un poco ya que solían aparecer en momentos de lo más insospechados.

Bueno, tras revisar sus cosas una vez más y asegurarse de llevar todo lo que necesitaba Miley se sentó a la espera de que Mikayla llegara con el coche. Sabía que era más que recomendable desayunar por las mañanas y más si le esperaba un día incierto, pero sabiendo que su nevera estaba más vacía que la cabeza de Ashley (ante ese súbito y algo mezquino pensamiento Miley no pudo evitar sonreís. A veces ser un poco malvada podía ser entretenido.) y que lo único disponible era el asado de la noche anterior (que Miley no solo no había probado si no que prefería ayunar el resto de su vida antes de siquiera olerlo de cerca) prefirió por el bien de su salud hacer un poco de ayuno. El día anterior había logrado librarse de la espantosa cena argumentando que necesitaba vitaminas y cenando fruta. Sin embargo todas sus reservas se las había acabado esa misma noche de modo que ni eso era una opción a la hora de desayunar.

Era una lástima que Lilly no estuviera en ese momento porque Miley estaba convencida de que esa chica era capaz de hacer manjares con los pocos ingredientes que había en la casa. Los espaguetis a la boloñesa que le había preparado la última vez habían sido como bocados de puro paraíso y el solo recordarlo hacía que la boca se le llenara de saliva. Por no hablar del salmón que había preparado la primera vez (que había resultado soberbio) justo antes de montarla por primera vez en su moto. Ese tema aún no lo había querido discutir con su padre ya que Robbie Ray ya tenía un horario muy ocupado y agotador sin que ella le aumentara las preocupaciones. Además, estaba convencida de que a pesar de ser la mejor opción para volver del entrenamiento (que últimamente usaba todos los días que entrenaba) su padre le iba a prohibir montar en ella y no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a los minutos de libertad que esa máquina era capaz de producirle. _"Por supuesto que el hecho de que sea Lilly la que la conduzca para traerte a casa y te desee buenas noches, no tiene absolutamente nada que ver"_ se burló la vocecilla de siempre que últimamente se estaba dejando oír de manera más descarada.

Por suerte la conocida voz del portero de abajo indicando la llegada de Mikayla desde el telefonillo distrajo a Miley de lo que parecía que iba a ser otro intento de distraer su mente de esa clase de comentarios y lo intranquila que solían dejarla. Así que centrando toda su atención en el futuro más cercano, la castaña tomó su bolsa de deportes y tras dejar una nota que supuso que su padre o su hermano leerían en algún momento se encaminó a la calle. Y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el amor con el que Mikayla miraba a su coche mientras la esperaba. Resignada por la actitud de su mentalmente inestable amiga Miley subió directamente al coche lista para indicar a Mikayla las instrucciones del GPS de su móvil. Esperaba que llegaran sin problemas a la dirección indicada, aunque sabiendo que las carreteras de Nueva York solían estar en obras y los desvíos solían ser de lo más exasperantes y que Mikayla tenía paciencia nula al volante no tenía muchas esperanzas. _"Que dios nos ampare."_

**Jueves 9:15, casa de los Oaken:**

"Entonces quien te lleva hasta Central Park?" preguntó el padre de Oliver interesado mientras veía como su hijo terminaba de peinarse en el baño. "Quieres que os lleve yo?"

"No papa, eso no será necesario, Mikayla nos lleva." Respondió Oliver algo distraído pensando en el día que iba a tener. Sarah finalmente había confiado en él y le había contado que le gustaría aprender a patinar sobre hielo pero que no quería obligarle. Le había costado mucho esfuerzo no saltar de la alegría que esa simple confesión le había provocado. Adoraba patinar y saber que Sarah solo iba a las competiciones para apoyarlo siempre le había entristecido un poco. Pero ahora que sabía que a Sarah no solo le gustaba el patinaje si no que también quería aprender… era fantástico!

"Quien es Mikayla?" preguntó Henry sorprendido. Oliver y él desde siempre tenían una buena relación y solían hablar de todo un poco. Pero no recordaba haber oído hablar de esa tal Mikayla. _"No habrá problemas entre Sarah y él no?"_ se preguntó aterrado. Sarah era toda una bendición, una chica sensible y educada capaz de poner firme a su hijo cuando era falta y con una buena cabeza sobre los hombros. "No habías quedado con Sarah?"

"Claro. Mikayla es una amiga de Miley que tiene coche y que nos lleva a Central Park. Ya te dije que era una salida en grupo." Respondió Oliver mientras repasaba mentalmente la bolsa que debía llevar y lo que ella contenía.

"Miley?" volvió a sorprenderse Henry abriendo mucho los ojos. "Esa no es una de vuestras rivales al patinaje?"

"Si. No estoy muy seguro de cómo ha acabado siendo invitada pero Joannie y Lilly me han asegurado que todo está bien así que no me he preocupado. Sarah tampoco parecía que tuviera problemas con eso."

"Joannie y Lilly." Repitió Henry como un autómata. A esas dos sí que las conocía. Joannie llevaba siendo parte de la familia Oaken desde que habían coincido en la guardería y Lilly parecía ser la más novedosa adquisición de la familia tan extraña de la que su hija había comenzado a formar. Al principio se había preocupado cuando Oliver había comenzado a hablar tanto de Lilly y de lo que esta hacía. Pero no había tardado mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que lo que Oliver sentía era orgullo de hermano mayor por la muchacha y se había quedado tranquilo. Estaba muy orgulloso de todo lo que su chico estaba logrando en la vida y si no había contado mal… "Entonces te vas al parque con cinco chicas?"

"Emm, si?" supuso Oliver que no se había detenido a pensar en ello. Al ver la mirada provocadora de su padre y que tanto le recordaba a la de Joannie cuando esta bromeaba se indignó mientras una sonrisa rebelde asomaba por su rostro. "Papa! Deja de pensar en cosas raras!"

"Bueno bueno" se rió Henry feliz porque su hijo fuera feliz. "Yo solo digo que dado que eres el hombre del grupo se espera que puedas protegerlas. Ese es el deber de los buenos chicos. Queda claro?"

"Desde luego." Asintió Oliver sabiendo que en ese momento su padre no estaba bromeando. Tenía muy claro que si hiciera falta protegería a las chicas, pero algo le decía que Lilly haría un trabajo mucho mejor en ese sector. Había algo en su nueva hermana pequeña que parecía gritar peligro cada vez que la normalmente sonriente chica entrecerraba los ojos. Además últimamente se había fijado que los músculos de Lilly se hallaban más definidos y que la hasta ahora ligeramente redondeada cara de Lilly se había vuelto más firme. _"Estará aprovechando sus vacaciones del hockey para ir al gimnasio." _

"Eso está bien." Se enorgulleció Henry cuando el timbre del portero lo distrajo. Antes de que pudiera contestar Oliver se le adelantó y confirmó que ya pasaban a por él. "No vas a desayunar?"

"No me da tiempo, ya compraré algo por ahí." Se despidió Oliver ya bajando por la escalera del piso.

"Pásatelo bien!" deseó Henry sonriendo al verle tan feliz y deseó que la madre de Oliver hubiera estado ahí para verlo, pero por desgracia trabajaba el turno de noche en la comisaría y le había encargado un informe completo para cuando llegara a casa. "Y ahora a dormir un rato que cuando llegue Nancy el interrogatorio va a ser muuuy largo."

Oliver en cambió había bajado las escaleras de tres en tres y al asomarse a la calle no le había costado mucho localizar a Miley Stewart apoyada contra un coche que supuso y con acierto se trataba del coche de Mikayla. Tras una introducción algo precipitada Oliver montó en el coche y aseguró que sabía cómo llegar hasta casa de Joannie en tiempo record ya que iban un poco retrasados aunque ninguna chica pareció querer explicar el motivo. Oliver que tras estar rodeado de chicas a todas horas había aprendido que cuando una chica no quiere hablar de un tema lo mejor es hablar de otra cosa y esperar que no quiera culparte a ti por lo que fuera. De modo que señaló la calle por donde debían seguir y sintió como el corazón se le ponía en la boca al ver el acelerón que Mikayla había dado a su coche subiéndose por el bordillo para dar un giro de volante totalmente ilegal en una calle de un único sentido donde Oliver habría jurado que era imposible. _"Pero donde me he metido? Sarah te quiero!" _gritó Oliver como una niña en sus pensamientos mientras se agarraba a lo que pudiera con el cinturón firmemente atado.

**Jueves 9:35, casa de los Palumbo:**

"Ya estás lista?" se asombró Catherine Palumbo al encontrar a su hija lista y preparada para salir siendo tan temprano un día de fiesta. "Nunca te había visto ser puntual. Incluso cuando tienes competición sueles llegar tarde."

"Bueno, hoy me he despertado temprano." Murmuró Joannie recordando los sueños tan movidos que había tenido con cierta latina de ojos oscuros. _"Si es así como Lilly se ha sentido todos estos meses, me voy a disculpar por todas las veces que me he burlado de ella y le he interrumpido un sueño. Maldito despertador inoportuno!"_ se quejó en su mente.

"De acuerdooo" aceptó Catherine dudando de la respuesta de su hija. "Entonces como vais a ir hasta Central Park? Vais a coger el metro?"

"Sarah no quería, dijo que íbamos a pillar la hora punta y que no quería morir sepultada por una avalancha de trabajadores neoyorkinos estresados." Se rió Joannie al recordar como la normalmente pacifista chica se había negado en redondo a tomar el metro.

"Entonces vais en taxi?" se preocupó Catherine. Los taxis eran muy caros y los taxistas a veces solían elegir las rutas más largas cuando veían que sus viajeros no iban a protestar o quejarse.

"No, nos lleva una amiga de Miley, Mikayla." Casi paladeó el nombre de la latina mientras pasaba entre sus labios.

"Así que también va a ir Miley Stewart?" se asombró Catherine sabiendo mejor que nadie la rabieta que Joannie se había agarrado al enterarse del cambio de categoría de la castaña.

"Si. Lilly dice que es maja." Se encogió de hombros la pelirroja. Lo cierto es que no estaba segura de si eso era cierto o de si Lilly lo estaba viendo todo con las gafas rosas del amor, pero lo cierto es que Joannie tenía intención de salir de dudas ese mismo día.

"Entonces sois seis. En un coche no entráis todos." Razonó con razón la ahora ya más preocupada madre.

"Lilly vendrá en moto, no te preocupes" sonrió Joannie al ver como su madre entraba en modo mama osa.

"No sé si me gusta que Lilly ande en moto tan temprano. A esas horas todavía queda hielo en la carretera" se preocupó aún más Catherine.

Lo cierto era que en esos dos últimos años había cogido mucho cariño a Lillian Truscott y se preocupaba mucho por esa chica. Sabía que la madre de Lilly viajaba mucho por su trabajo y no quería que la chica se sintiera sola por ello. Además desde que Lilly había aparecido en la vida de su hija, las notas de Joannie habían subido una barbaridad y siempre parecía más alegre y dispuesta a hablar con ella. Cuando Oliver y Sarah habían comenzado a salir, Catherine había adivinado con acierto que Joannie iba a pasar menos tiempo con sus amigos y le había preocupado que Joannie se encerrara en sí misma. Pero con la llegada de Lilly, Joannie había encontrado una amiga de verdad. De modo que Catherine no había visto otra solución que incluir a la pequeña Lilly en la familia.

"No te preocupes por Lilly, si hay alguien que sepa conducir esa moto incluso con nieve es ella." Le quitó importancia Joannie mientras se tomaba su zumo de naranja. En el fondo y por primera vez en su vida estaba muy nerviosa por el día que le esperaba y no tenía hambre para tomar nada más. De modo que estaba alargando el zumo todo lo que podía hasta que pasaran a buscarla. _"Me pregunto qué clase de coche tendrá Mikayla. Espero que no sea el típico BMW de niña rica. Prefiero un coche de segunda mano que un coche completamente incorrecto para la situación de la carretera. Me pregunto qué tal conducirá? Y que llevará puesto? Supongo que hace mucho frío para llevar una minifalda. Aunque Miley llevaba una ayer."_ Musitó Joannie cuando el estridente sonido de su portero anunció que era hora de irse. "Adiós mama te quiero."

"Ponte la chaqueta!" gritó Catherine a la espalda de su hija. "Y llámame si pasa algo."

"Que sí que sí. Adiós!" gritó Joannie ya en el ascensor de su casa.

Al salir del portal se quedó helada ante el panorama que tenía delante. Oliver estaba doblado hacia delante con el rostro más blanco que de costumbre y una expresión aterrorizada en el rostro. Pero eso no fue lo que detuvo en seco a Joannie, ya que ante ella se hallaba un _Ford Mustang Match 1 del 73_ en color gris metalizado con las rayas de color azul zafiro. Como aficionada a los coches, Joannie sintió que se le caía la baba al contemplar semejante belleza y al ver a la latina que estaba al volante sintió como le flaqueaban las piernas. _"Vamos Joannie, recupérate. Y no metas la pata." _Se animó la pelirroja entrando en el coche. Tras saludar a Miley con un movimiento de cabeza y a Oliver con una palmada en la espalda sonrió a Mikayla y se presentó.

"Buenos días. Mikayla, verdad?" preguntó Joannie casi dando saltos de alegría al ver que su voz no había temblado en ningún momento.

"Sí" confirmó Mikayla sonriendo mientras en su interior bailaba una danza de la lluvia. _"Dios, sus ojos son aún más verdes de lo que creía. venga Mikayla hora de contestar, deja de mirar esos ojazos."_ "Tú eres Sarah?"

"No, soy Joannie." La corrigió Joannie deseando oír a esa chica que resultó aún más guapa de cerca, pronunciar su nombre.

"Encantada Joannie." Sonrió Mikayla comenzando el juego del que esperaba salir vencedora y con una pelirroja loquita por ella. " No te gusta el coche? Me ha parecido que lo mirabas mucho."

"Bromeas?" se escandalizó Joannie. "Es un Ford Mustang de 1973. Tiene sustituidos los amortiguadores de serie y las llantas que posee son de mayor diámetro para poder incluir ruedas más gruesas que aseguran un mayor agarre en el asfalto sobre todo en caso de nieve. Con cambio manual y frenos de disco delanteros es una autentica maravilla."

"Veo que te gustan los coches." Logró decir Mikayla von voz casi indiferente mientras en su interior gritaba como una loca de alegría. No todo el mundo era capaz de entender el encanto de los clásicos.

"Un poco." Contestó modesta Joannie mientras se sentaba en su asiento y se abrochaba el cinturón. "La pregunta aquí es… sabes manejarlo?"

"Tú agárrate!" fue lo único que Mikayla respondió ignorando como Miley se tensaba en su asiento delantero y Oliver profería un pequeño grito de terror desde atrás. Con un acelerón salió casi patinando en el asfalto rumbo a la casa de Sarah con una feliz Joannie animándola desde atrás. "Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo que hemos perdido."

"_Esta chica está loca!"_ gritó en su interior Joannie al ver como subía dos de sus ruedas en el asfalto al hacer una curva cerrada a mayor velocidad de la debida. _"Me encanta!"_

**Jueves 9:45 AM, Casa de los Vandervall:**

"Señorita Sarah, que hace despierta tan temprano?" se escandalizó Alma, criada al servicio de la familia Vandervall los últimos veinte años de su vida y segunda madre para Sarah. "Debería haberme dicho que tenía compromisos temprano y le habría tenido preparado el desayuno. Ahora mismo le hago unas tostadas."

"No es necesario Nana, ya me he tomado un té." sonrió algo nerviosa Sarah. Alma había sido su niñera y su confidente desde que tenía memoria. Sarah no tenía mala relación con su madre pero si había alguien con quien pudiera contar siempre esa era Alma Rogers. Su aspecto bonachón unido a su figura regordeta le conferían un aire maternal que se transformaba en toda una leona en cuanto sus cachorros eran amenazados. No había tenido hijos propios pero consideraba tanto a Sarah como al señorito David parte de su familia y lo demostraba con cada gesto que hacía. "No tengo mucha hambre."

"Se encuentra mal?" preguntó claramente preocupada la buena mujer mientras trataba de tomarle la temperatura. "Quieres que llame al médico?"

"Son solo nervios Nana" sonrió Sarah. Llevaba años tratando de que Alma dejara de llamarla señorita Sarah y a tratarle de usted y cuando estaban las dos solas solía conseguirlo. "Hoy van a enseñarme a patinar, creo."

"No sabe si la van a enseñar o si lo lograrán?" bromeó Nana ya más tranquila al ver que la pequeña estaba realmente bien. Cuando se habían separado los señores de la casa el señorito David había partido con su padre hacia la cálida Malibú y Nana lo extrañaba muchísimo. De modo que había tenido que volcar el exceso de cariño en la pequeña Sarah que poco a poco se iba haciendo mayor.

"Van a intentarlo. Espero no hacer mucho el ridículo." Contestó miserablemente Sarah. _"Qué demonios estaba pensando al sugerir esta idea? Ellos son profesionales y yo nunca he sido muy hábil para actividades físicas. Esto es culpa de Lilly y su discurso lacrimógeno."_ Pensó Sarah negativamente. Pero lo cierto es que sabía que Lilly llevaba razón, ya que cuando se lo había pedido a Oliver este se había puesto tan contento que se le había iluminado la mirada así que estaba dispuesta a humillarse públicamente con tal de seguir viendo esa luz en los ojos de su Ollie-pop.

"Tonterías." Respondió Nana con un gesto de la mano convencida de que era imposible que su pequeña hiciera el ridículo.

"Estoy de acuerdo." dijo Vivian Vandervall al entrar a la cocina y oyendo la última parte de la conversación. "Oliver es un gran patinador, estoy segura de que él sabrá enseñarte como es debido."

"Tenéis razón" se sonrojó Sarah al ver el brillo de complicidad que apareció en la mirada de ambas mujeres. Por suerte antes de que ninguna de las dos pudiera torturarla con los comentarios que sin duda estaban maquinando en ese momento su teléfono sonó indicando que Oliver y las demás ya estaban llegando y que saliera a la avenida donde debían recogerla."Y me voy. Que tengáis un buen día."

"Adiós tesoro, pásatelo bien. Y ten cuidado." Aconsejó Vivian besando una mejilla de Sarah y dejando la otra para el ruidoso beso que Nana le dio. Tras asegurarse de tenerlo todo Sarah salió corriendo de la casa dejando tras de sí a las otras dos mujeres que no pudieron evitar cruzar una mirada de nostalgia. "Crecen tan deprisa."

"Cierto." Coincidió Alma también un poco emotiva. Pero una vez que Sarah desapareció sacudió un poco la cabeza y comenzó con sus tareas mientras Vivian volvía a sus negocios. Cada mujer tenía su manera de ver la vida pero si había algo en lo que coincidían era en que ambas querían lo mejor para Sarah.

Sarah por su parte había echado a correr nada más salir de la puerta de su casa (mansión) y apareció casi sin aliento en la esquina de la calle en la que debían recogerla. No se sentía cómoda en mostrar la enorme casa que solía intimidar a sus amigos así que había acordado con Oliver que le haría una llamada perdida al estar a menos de cinco minutos de su casa para que supiera cuando debía salir. Y nada más llegar pudo comprobar que ya estaban esperándola. Su Oliver estaba doblado delante de un precioso coche gris con rayas azules. Bueno una versión más temblorosa y pálida de Oliver.

"Osito, estás bien?" preguntó Sarah preocupada. Y su preocupación aumentó al ver como Miley Stewart a quien nunca había visto mostrar muchas emociones en el rostro descendía del asiento del copiloto con un claro aspecto de estar aterrorizada.

"Gracias Stewart!" gritó una feliz Joannie bajándose del coche y montándose en el asiento que Miley acababa de abandonar. "Buenos días Sarah."

"Buenos días." Saludó Sarah sin comprender muy bien lo que pasaba y montando en el coche. A su lado tanto Miley como Oliver se apresuraron a atarse el cinturón y Oliver obligó a Sarah a atarse el suyo antes de que Mikayla hubiera incluso arrancado el motor.

"Joannie aprueba la manera de conducir de Mikayla" murmuró Oliver logrando que el color del rostro de Sarah se desvaneciera justo antes de que salieran quemando rueda.

"Oliver" murmuró Sarah mientras se agarraba con todas sus fuerzas al brazo del aterrado chaval de su derecha. Al ver que tenía su atención bajó la voz para decir. "Si no sobrevivimos, solo quería decirte que te quiero."

"Yo también te quiero." Aseguró Oliver cerrando los ojos con fuerza y rezando.

"Yuhuuu, vamos Sánchez, adelanta a esa tortuga!" gritaba Joannie encantada de poder ir delante y ver la acción desde la primera fila.

"Esa tortuga es un coche de policía con la sirena puesta!" gritó Sarah al ver como los árboles de las aceras pasaban más rápido de lo que nunca había visto. Ahora entendía por qué tanto Miley como Oliver seguían con los ojos cerrados. Con esa chica al volante y Joannie para animarla aquel coche era un pasaje del terror. Así que decidió hacer lo más sensato y cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza y rezando. _"Están locas!"_

* * *

**Central Park 9:47 AM**

"Bueno, ya no pueden tardar mucho en llegar" murmuró Lilly mirando a izquierda y derecha desde su posición. Habían quedado en esa parte porque era más fácil encontrar aparcamiento y esa parte estaba muy bien vigilada por un montón de cámaras de seguridad.

No bien llevaba cinco minutos esperando cuando un precioso Mustang de color gris metalizado con rayas de color azul dobló una de las esquinas del edificio que tenía delante con tanta velocidad que casi logró ponerlo a dos ruedas. "Nueva York está llena de gente loca" murmuró Lilly cuando para su sorpresa el mencionado vehículo tras hacer un derrape digno de puntuación fue a parar justo enfrente suyo. Y sus sorpresa alcanzó nuevas metas al ver como un Oliver paliducho (más de lo normal) y tembloroso se arrastraba fuera del coche.

"Oliver? Sarah?" preguntó Lilly al ver como después bajaba Sarah del vehículo con la misma cara y expresión de miedo que su novio. "Estáis bien?"

"Ha hecho caso a Joannie para conducir." Murmuró Sarah como si no pudiera creérselo y trataba de que el té que había tomado antes en casa no volviera a salir por el mismo sitio por el que había entrado. "He visto pasar toda mi vida frente a mis ojos."

"Miley? Estás bien?" preguntó Lilly esta vez viendo como la chica en cuestión andaba haciendo eses y con el rostro tan blanco como la cal. No vio una de las piedras del camino y se tropezó con ella al no poseer el equilibrio de siempre precipitándola hacia los brazos de Lilly. "Miley?"

"Todo me da vueltas" murmuró Miley mareadísima y con ganas de tumbarse a morir.

"Vale, tu tranquila, siéntate un poco en el bordillo de la acera junto a Sarah hasta que se os pase." La dirigió Lilly. Sarah estaba sentada, pero Oliver estaba tumbado en la acera con las manos en el estómago y murmurando algo en voz muy baja que se parecía sospechosamente a una plegaria.

"Ha sido genial. Este pequeño es una maravilla." Salió tan pancha del coche el demonio pelirrojo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Hola romeo."

"Verdad que sí. Últimamente no había podido usarlo mucho, pero me alegro de que aún responda tan bien." Sonrió Mikayla saliendo también del coche. Al ver a Lilly en la acera la saludó con la mano. "Hola Lils."

"Eso es todo lo que tenéis que decir en vuestra defensa?" preguntó seriamente Lilly sin evitar la pequeña sonrisa al ver como esas dos liantas se encogían ligeramente. "Felicidades, habéis logrado marear a dos personas que se pasan la vida girando y aterrizado a una pobre chica por no hablar de los infartos que habréis provocado a los pobres peatones de Nueva York. Que tenéis que decir en vuestra defensa?"

"Que lo sentimos?" preguntó Mikayla que había descubierto esa mirada de malicia en los ojos de Lilly.

"Y..?"

"Que la próxima vez te invitaremos a ti?" completó Joannie que también había visto la burla en la mirada de la rubia.

"Exactamente. Y ahora venga, ayudadme a que estos tres pobres se recuperen." Sonrió Lilly negando lentamente con la cabeza. _"Me hubiera gustado probar esa maravilla de coche. En fin, puede que a la próxima."_

**Central Park, pista de patinaje 20 minutos después:**

"Bueno Sarah, lista para tu primera lección de patinaje?" preguntó Joannie sonriente mientras sostenía su cámara de video y grababa todo lo que veía. (las partes en las que pasaba más tiempo del debido filmando los atributos de cierta castaña de ojos oscuros sería editado antes de distribuir las copias.

"No estoy muy segura." Murmuró Sarah algo asustada al ver que Oliver había terminado de atarle los patines que acababan de alquilar en la pista.

"Venga cariño confía en mí. Tienes cuatro patinadores para que cuiden de ti. Eso no te tranquiliza?" preguntó Oliver sonriente mientras ayudaba a Sarah a ponerse de pie sobre sus patines. El ya se los había puesto al igual que Joannie y Lilly y estaba guiando a Sarah hasta el hielo.

"Pobrecilla, está aterrorizada" susurró Mikayla compasiva (y pasando olímpicamente por alto que al bajar de su coche estaba todavía más asustada. "Voy a ayudarla. Tu no vienes?"

"Yo?" preguntó Miley sorprendida.

"Pues claro. No te da pena la pobre? Cuanta más gente haya para ayudarla, mejor, no?"

Viendo la lógica de Mikayla (por primera vez desde que la conocía había dicho algo coherente) Miley se puso los patines y se dispuso a ayudar a Sarah a evitar caídas. De modo que durante los noventa minutos siguientes todos ayudaron y contribuyeron a que Sarah tomara confianza en patinar llevando dos afiladas cuchillas bajo sus pies. Y a pesar de que al principio recordaba a Bambi la primera vez que se adentró en un lago helado, poco a poco comenzó a tomar velocidad y seguridad, aunque apenas una hora después de comenzar ya se las había apañado para derribar a todos sus ayudantes al menos dos veces.

"No sabía que ayudar a alguien a aprender a patinar fuera tan duro" gimoteó Joannie al ser derribada por quinta vez consecutiva por la ya agotada Sarah. Además su estómago llevaba rugiendo casi desde que había dado comienzo la lección de aprendizaje.

"Lo siento" volvió a disculparse Sarah sin alentó y sin fuerzas para volver a levantarse. Desde que había comenzado había estado utilizando a todos de colchón, ya que por alguna razón tomaba demasiada velocidad y luego no sabía cómo frenar. Además su estómago también estaba rugiendo como una bestia.

"Oye chicos, os importa si desayuno algo? Esta mañana me ha fallado el despertador y llegaba tarde." Explicó Lilly. Normalmente si el despertador fallaba podía contar con Byron para que la despertara, pero el escurridizo perro había pasado la noche en casa de Joannie para que ese día los hermanos pequeños del demonio pelirrojo pudieran cuidar de él. Al ver que no tenía tiempo para desayunar, se había marchado corriendo y tomando algo de dinero así como la cesta con la comida.

"Desayunar?" preguntó Mikayla a quien casi se le irguieron las orejas como cuando Byron veía una ardilla.

"Si, cerca de aquí hay un Starbucks y a dos manzanas hay una de las mejores pastelerías de la ciudad. Hacen los mejores cruasanes del mundo." Aseguró Lilly dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la pista. Al ver como el resto la estaba mirando solo ladeó la cabeza confundida. "Que he dicho?"

"Mataría por café recién hecho y unos cruasanes" aseguró Joannie salivando solo de pensarlo.

"El café calentito con su espumita, recién hecho" soñó despierta Mikayla.

"Alguien quiere que le traiga algo?" preguntó Lilly sospechando la respuesta.

"Triple de moca con un toque de caramelo para mí." Gritó Joannie levantando la mano.

"Yo quiero un chocolate bien caliente con nata y canela." Pidió Oliver sonriente mientras levantaba a Sarah del suelo.

"Un té Earl Grey para mí por favor." Encargó Sarah sentándose en un banco y sin ganas de moverse.

"Un capuchino doble con espuma y un toque de chocolate" se unió Miley sonriendo un poco.

"Y yo te llevo porque no creo que puedas traerlo tú todo en la moto." Solucionó Mikayla sonriente mientras se quitaba los patines.

* * *

De modo que a las once y media de ese hermoso jueves el grupo comenzó a desayunar entre risas y bromas. El ambiente parecía que finalmente se había relajado y todos parecían a gusto entre ellos. Incluso Miley parecía que estaba disfrutando y se la veía relajada.

Después de desayunar volvieron a practicar un poco más en el hielo. Sarah parecía que finalmente se defendía con los patines de modo que el resto también disfrutó de sus patines haciendo algunas acrobacias para el asombro de los otros patinadores que poco a poco llegaban a esa pista.

Para sorpresa y deleite de unos niños pequeños que al igual que Sarah trataban de aprender a mantenerse erguidos sobre los patines, Miley y Lilly decidieron dar un poco de espectáculo y patinaron un hermoso baile sin acrobacias que les proporcionó aplausos del resto de los curiosos que estaban observando. Mikayla también dio muestras de su talento tras retar a Miley a un pequeño duelo que mantuvo al resto de los presentes con la boca abierta durante un buen rato.

A lo largo de la mañana las risas se sucedieron ante las piruetas que algunos de los otros patinadores lograban hacer y las caídas que siempre se daban en esos casos. A eso de las dos de la tarde el grupo decidió que ya había demasiada gente patinando como para poder seguir cómodamente de modo que decidieron parar y comer para recargar energía. Y allí fue cuando los sándwiches de Lilly salieron a relucir logrando provocar la alegría inmediata en aquellos que ya habían probado alguna vez la comida de chica.

"Veamos, tengo sándwiches de ternera y barbacoa para los carnívoros" comenzó Lilly entregando los respectivos sándwiches a Oliver y a Joannie quienes no tardaron en cogerlos y empezar haciendo claros gestos de disfrute. "Sándwich vegetariano para Sarah y de pavo con pastrami para Miley. A ti no sabía lo que te gustaba así que te lo he hecho igual que a Miley, espero que te guste."

"Me encanta el pavo" aseguró Mikayla encantada al oler lo bien que olía el sándwich que Lilly le acababa de entregar. Dio el primer mordisco y sintió como el paraíso se abría ante ella. "Esto está buenísimo! De verdad que lo has hecho tu?"

"Si." Asintió Lilly sin querer dar muchos detalles y algo violenta por la mirada de fascinación que Mikayla estaba dándole a su simple sándwich. _"Tampoco creo que sea para tanto. Es solo un sándwich."_

"Cuando acabemos de comer por qué no montamos en esos carruajes de caballos?" preguntó Sarah cambiando el tema a sabiendas de que a Lilly no le gustaba que elogiaran tanto su comida. A cambio recibió una mirada de agradecimiento de la otra chica que le hizo saber que había hecho lo correcto. "Siempre he querido montarme y dar un paseo por Central Park. Ahora además está muy hermoso con toda la nieve que hay."

"Es una gran idea" corroboró Joannie inmediatamente.

"Genial." Asintió Lilly también encantada con la posibilidad de un paseo.

"Después de este delicioso y gigantesco sándwich no creo que pueda moverme. Yo voto que sí al paseo en caballos." Aportó Mikayla engullendo lo que quedaba de su sándwich.

"Me parece bien." Opinó Miley saboreando el sándwich de Lilly que una vez más había resultado exquisito.

"Pues decidido, vamos a montar." Se emocionó Oliver mientras terminaba a todo correr su sándwich. "Voy a preguntar los precios."

Así que durante la hora siguiente los seis jóvenes pudieron disfrutar de las hermosas vistas que Central Park tenía para ofrecer entre risas, videos y fotos de lo más divertidas. Al principio habían pensado que lo mejor era que la parejita se sentara a solas en un carruaje y el resto compartiera otro, pero dado que ninguno había planeado ese gasto, se habían tenido que conformar con uno para seis que por suerte habían encontrado.

Sin embargo, a la hora de bajar del carruaje, Sarah no vio venir a uno de los ciclistas que se avecinaba por su izquierda y fue lanzada al suelo al colisionar ambos. Desgraciadamente Sarah se llevó la peor parte y no tardó en quejarse del brazo izquierdo.

"Me duele mucho" aseguró Sarah tratando de tocar su propio brazo pero sintiendo ramalazos de auténtico dolor nada más hacerlo.

"Creo que está roto" vaticinó Lilly tras examinarlo unos minutos de modo concienzudo. Habrá que llevarla al hospital El de la bici no se ha hecho nada?"

"No" gruñó Oliver enfadado. "Se ha levantado y se ha ido tan campante. Si algún día le veo por la calle, le voy a partir la cara."

"Bueno, eso ya se verá, de momento hay que llevarla a que le hagan unas radiografías." Recordó Joannie ayudando a Sarah a levantarse. "Iremos más rápido en coche que pidiendo una ambulancia. No pueden entrar al parque."

"Muy bien"

De modo que tras cargar con Sarah hasta el coche, todos menos Joannie y Lilly habían montado para dirigirse al hospital y esta vez nadie pareció incómodo por las altas velocidades que la latina había alcanzado. Tanto Joannie como Lilly habían utilizado la moto para llegar, ya que Joannie aseguró que era mejor que Sarah tuviera sitió para posar el brazo.

Las próximas dos horas las pasaron en el hospital esperando noticias con la madre de Sarah a quien habían llamado nada más entrar en el susodicho hospital. Al final resultó que Lilly tenía razón y de que se trataba de una fractura limpia en el hueso cubito que requeriría escayola y reposo durante al menos un par de meses.

A pesar de que Sarah trató de convencerles de continuar el día, ninguno tenía ganas de ello de modo que decidieron dar el día como finalizado y cada uno se fue a su casa. Lilly llevó a Joannie a su casa donde esperaba recoger a Byron y Mikayla acercó a Miley a su casa. Realmente ese había sido un día inolvidable!

* * *

**Domingo por la mañana:**

Lilly comenzó a silbar mientras se aproximaba a las pistas de entrenamiento. Los domingos no solían entrenar ya que a la propia Vanilouskka últimamente le gustaba descansar ese día de la semana, pero esa mañana había recibido una llamada de la rusa loca convocándola de inmediato a las pistas para tratar de un tema importante. Eso no preocupó a la chica ya que esa rusa solía convocarla para temas urgentes casi todas las semanas y al final no acababan siendo más que pequeños problemas fácilmente solucionables. Además, eso significaba que Miley iba a estar allí y Lilly se moría por confirmar la apuesta con Miley. El partido del día anterior había sido uno de los más cardiacos de su vida. Los Rangers de Nueva York habían dominado el partido desde el principio y antes de comenzar el tercer tiempo ya se daba por perdido. Sin embargo en un alarde de fuerza, tesón y suerte, el equipo de los King había hecho una de las remontadas más alucinantes de la historia del hockey remontando en un solo tiempo un marcador que se hallaba 8-2. Finalmente los King habían empatado el partido y todo se había decidido en la prórroga.

Ante los gritos y jaleos de Lilly y Joannie, los King habían logrado marcar un último gol al filo del último segundo de la prórroga logrando así la victoria que los colocaba directamente en la final del campeonato contra los Huracanes de Carolina. Durante al menos treinta minutos tanto Lilly como Joannie habían gritado sin parar sin poder creérselo.

Ahora que ya habían pasado varias horas desde el acontecimiento y que Lilly ya se veía más tranquila estaba deseando hablar con Miley para que decidieran como lo iban a hacer. Por suerte el estadio de los huracanes de Carolina donde correspondía jugar había sido derrumbado por un problema de estructura y para evitar discusiones, la delegación de hockey había decidido que el partido se jugaría en el Madison Square Garden que se consideraba terreno neutral

Aún silbando Lilly entró en las instalaciones cuando la presencia de un desconocido hizo que se parara en seco. Desde que Miley había tenido la conversación con Vanilouskka, todos los visitantes debían llevar pase y ese no lo llevaba. Y para su sorpresa esa persona se dirigió hacia ella con rapidez y bastantes malos modales.

"Oye tú, esto es una zona restringida. Qué crees, que solo porque quieras un autógrafo puedes colarte en todas partes?" gritó el chico de manera arrogante y altiva y avasallando de tal manera que Lilly retrocedió un paso y se resbaló con un charco de agua mojada que la envió al suelo. Desde ahí pudo observar bien al chico que tenía delante y que resultó ser rubio y de ojos claros y con un ego bastante pronunciado. "Ahora márchate, que no puedes estar aquí!"

"Sucede algo?" preguntó Miley a espaldas de la sorprendida Lilly que había logrado levantarse del suelo. Aliviada por ver esa cara conocida y sabiendo que pronto todo volvería a tener sentido abrió la boca pero fue interrumpida una vez más por el chico que tenía delante.

"No es nada Miley cielo, es solo una fan pesada a la que mandaré echar en cuanto hable con seguridad" dijo el chico con una voz tan melosa que casi hicieron vomitar a Lilly. Al procesar las palabras las nauseas solo aumentaron. "No te preocupes, en seguida lo arreglo."

"No te preocupes Jake, ella trabaja aquí." Respondió Miley confirmando las sospechas de Lilly.

"Que trabaja aquí? Y que hace? Porque estoy seguro de que alguien tan torpe no podrá ni patinar." Se burló Jake mirando a Lilly de arriba debajo de manera despectiva.

"Pues para tu información" comenzó Lilly irritada y dispuesta a quedarse a gusto para ser interrumpida una vez más, aunque esta vez por la propia Miley Stewart.

"Claro que no. Ella solo está aquí para ayudar a limpiar las gradas." Aseguró la castaña clavando así una daga en el corazón de la otra chica.

"Me lo imaginaba" respondió de modo condescendiente el chico mientras tomaba a Miley del brazo y comenzaba a alejarse. "Vamos, tengo ganas de patinar un poco junto a mi pareja."

"Ahora voy Jake, solo tengo que darle unas instrucciones de última hora." Aseguró Miley soltándose del brazo y acercándose a Lilly que aun no se había movido del sitio.

"Bueno, como ves Jake ya ha llegado así que no será necesario que sigas por aquí" comenzó Miley alegremente sin fijarse en la mirada de sorpresa y rostro algo herido de la otra chica.

"Vale, pero, luego podría hablar contigo?" preguntó Lilly algo atontada por la velocidad con la que se estaban sucediendo las cosas.

"Para qué?" preguntó genuinamente sorprendida la otra chica sin darse cuenta del daño que sus palabras estaban provocando en la otra chica. "Ahora que Jake ha llegado empezaré a entrenar de verdad, no tengo tiempo para perder en tonterías." Continuó sin darse cuenta de que los ojos de la otra chica adquirían un brillo húmedo que indicaba la posible aparición de las lágrimas. Y también falló a la hora de ver como el rostro se endurecía en un desesperado intento de contener sus emociones para dar paso a una máscara de impasibilidad que sobrepasaba incluso la suya propia. "Pasa por el despacho de Vanilouskka que te daré el cheque. Adiós."

"Vamos Miley querida, el hielo nos espera" gritó otra vez el chico con esa voz tan empalagosa y volviendo a tomar el brazo de Miley mientras andaban.

Lilly solo los vio alejarse mientras su corazón se helaba y todo su ser dejaba de sentir más allá del puro y simple dolor. Miley solo había aguantado su compañía a la espera de que maravillosos Jake apareciera y ahora que lo había hecho se había deshecho de ella tan rápido como había podido. La alegría que hasta hacia solo unos minutos la había inundado había desaparecido dejando un vacio en su interior que solo resonaba con el ruido que hacía su corazón al romperse poco a poco en mil pedazos hasta que solo quedaran astillas.

"**Pobre Lilly, todo era demasiado bonito para ser cierto. Creedme cuando os digo que esta parte tampoco ha sido fácil para mí, pero me temo que era completamente necesaria para esta historia. Y por favor, no odieis mucho a Miley, en el fondo no es mala chica. Aún así espero que hayáis disfrutado con este capítulo tanto como con los anteriores."**

"**En el próximo capítulo veremos cómo afecta la aparición de Jake Ryan en el resto de la gente así como la completa reacción de Lilly ante este inesperado revés de la vida."**

"**Como siempre ****todos los comentarios/desvaríos serán bien recibidos ya sean buenos o malos (las amenazas y las sugerencias/demandas de suicidio hacia mi persona serán recibidas solo que no tan bien como el resto). No prometo saber cuándo publicaré el siguiente capítulo porque mi musa está realmente agotada tras este titánico esfuerzo. Sin embargo sí que se que cuantos más comentarios dejéis más fácil será convencerla de volver a trabajar. En fin, gracias por leerlo y hasta la próxima. Paz y amor".**


	14. No quiero pensar

"**Una vez más os traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que espero que os guste tanto como el resto. Es cierto que he tardado un poco de tiempo pero no bromeaba al decir que mi musa estaba exprimida, aunque por suerte vuestros comentarios me la han devuelto recuperada (la promesa/amenaza de cierta persona sobre ponerla a tono fue suficiente para hacerla volver a respirar)."**

****"También reconozco mi incapacidad a la hora de tratar de ver al alumno aventajado en risas malvadas aunque ensayo todos los días con la esperanza de asustar al menos a las palomas que se posan sobre el tejado de enfrente."****

"**En fin, que gracias por leerlo y que espero todos vuestros comentarios con la misma ilusión que un niño espera los regalos de navidad (cuando todavía te regalaban cosas que querías y no siempre los dichoso pijamas y calcetines. En serio, cuantos se creen que necesitamos?)."**

"**Como siempre, Hannah Montana así como sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Disney. Lo que escribo lo hago por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro."**

Cap. 13 "No quiero pensar"

Lunes. El despertador suena y te arranca de los brazos de Morfeo para sumirte en el mundo real donde la verdadera pesadilla comienza. El vacío de tu interior continúa sin que tú sientas nada porque ya todo te da igual. Te levantas y te duchas, te preparas y sacas al perro que nota que algo va mal ya que no le otorgas ni una sola caricia y vagas con la mirada perdida. Terminas con el paseo matutino sin darte cuenta de si hace frío o calor. Tus pensamientos son un torbellino que aunque no para de girar no te deja centrarte en algo el tiempo suficiente como para saber en qué piensas. Solo sientes un vacío que se extiende desde los pies hasta alguna parte de tu mente que lo adormece todo como si estuviera llena de algodón.

No sientes sueño a pesar de haber tenido horribles pesadillas que ni eres ni quieres ser capaz de recordar. No tienes hambre ni alegría, ni tan siquiera ganas de llorar a pesar de toda la tristeza que te envuelve. Tus pasos vacilantes te dirigen hacia el autobús escolar por puro instinto y por alguna razón llegas hasta tu destino. Te dejas caer sobre una silla y a pesar de que apoyas la cabeza sobre el frío cristal no lo notas. Cuando finalmente te mandan bajarte del autobús sientes cómo si tuvieras las piernas de mantequilla pero te esfuerzas en seguir adelante a pesar de que tu cuerpo es cada vez más pesado y durante una hora escuchas hablar de lo que unos hombres que llevan muertos muchos siglos pensaban a cerca de la vida y el mundo. Pero no te interesa saber cómo pensaban hacía tantos años porque no quieres pensar. Tu cabeza comienza a doler y unos horribles pinchazos te hacen querer vomitar, pero tu estómago no tiene nada en su interior de modo que apagas las nauseas dejando de prestar atención a tu cuerpo. Ni siquiera notas los escalofríos que te recorren y que cada vez se vuelven más violentos, solo tienes que dejar de pensar. Si no piensas todo tu mundo no parecerá tan desprovisto de sentido.

Una alarma hace que comprendas que la clase ha debido de terminar por lo que recoges tus cosas y sigues al resto de la clase cuyos gritos y risas parecen apagados y distorsionados. Por el pasillo vagas sin rumbo y sin recordar cuál es tu siguiente clase confiando en que tus pies te llevan donde deben y sin importarte mucho si lo logran o no. Apenas has comenzado a subir las escaleras cuando ante tus ojos aparece un rostro conocido que comienza a hablarte sonriendo y con la mirada brillante pero sus palabras apenas son murmullos para tus taponados oídos y te cuesta centrar la mirada.

De pronto el rostro de la otra chica se oscurece y parece preocuparse mientras te intenta agarrar y dice algo que no logras oír. Tú simplemente apartas tu brazo en el que apenas tienes sensibilidad y consigues estrechar tus labios hasta lograr una sonrisa y dices que todo va bien. No debes haber hecho un gran trabajo ya que la chica parece aún más preocupada de modo que sigues adelante escapando de ella y no queriendo hablar ya que eso implicaría pensar y con lo que te duele la cabeza eso es lo que menos te apetece. La garganta cada vez te parece que está más ocupada por esas agujas que ya sentías cuando el despertador te hizo levantarte de la cama, pero cada vez comienza a importarte menos. El dolor no te importa porque ya estás acostumbrada al dolor y además cada vez todo duele menos. Los ojos que has tenido problemas en mantener abiertos comienzas a empañarse y cada vez notas que ye cuesta más fijar la mirada en algo que no sean las sombras que han comenzado a invadir tu mirada.

Te detienes tratando de sacudir la cabeza con la esperanza de que el mundo recupere al menos el color apagado que posee esa mañana pero lo único que consigues es sentirte cómo si te hubieras bajado de un tiovivo en el que llevas horas montada. Es entonces cuando vuelves a ver a la chica de antes que parece que te ha seguido y continúa preocupada. Tú no quieres que siga preocupada de modo que piensas que igual un abrazo le vendría bien y a ti algo con lo que poder mantenerte erguida por que las piernas comienzan a sentirse cada vez más inseguras. Pero antes de que consigas levantar los brazos, un potente dolor en la cabeza te invade y apaga todas las luces sumiéndote en la oscuridad. Ni siquiera notas que te has desplomado; eso significaría que tendrías que pensar y eso no te apetece. De modo que dejas que la oscuridad venga y te lleve en sus brazos. Ahí no tendrás que seguir pensando.

* * *

**Lunes, 8:30 AM:**

"_Vaya domingo, aún no me puedo creer lo que pasó." _Pensó Joannie alegremente mientras se preparaba para ir al instituto.

Finalmente había hecho caso a los consejos de Lilly y tras echarle un par de ovarios había llamado a Mikayla y le había propuesto salir.

_flashback_

"Vale Joannie, tu puedes hacerlo. No es difícil. Lo has hecho muchas veces. Solo relájate, llámala e invítala. Así de fácil." Murmuró Joannie mientras tomaba el teléfono en la mano derecha y el número de Mikayla en la izquierda. _"Esto sería mucho más fácil si me dejaran de temblar las manos." _"Vamos allá."

Y durante los siguientes veinte segundos sintió cómo le sudaban las palmas y el corazón le golpeaba el pecho y la respiración se le aceleraba. Hasta que finalmente una voz sonó al otro lado.

"Hola?"

"Si, hola, está Mikayla?" Preguntó Joannie carraspeando y tratando de que la voz no le temblara.

"Si, un momento." Respondió Rachele sorprendida apartando el auricular y tapándolo con una mano. "Mik, te llaman por teléfono."

"Es Miley?" se sorprendió Mikayla. Había hablado anoche con ella y por lo que habían hablado había creído que iba a estar todo el día ocupada.

"No, es otra chica. No me ha dicho el nombre. Quieres que le pregunte?"

"Si." Intrigada Mikayla pensaba quién podía ser. Esperaba que aquellas grupis que había tenido en Washington no hubieran descubierto su nuevo teléfono.

"De parte de quién?" preguntó Rachele esta vez algo más seria. Si resultaba ser otra de esas interesadas que habían rondado a su sobrina en la capital iba a colgar el teléfono tras decir un par de sus opiniones.

"De Joannie, Palumbo. Fuimos juntas el otro día a central Park" respondió Joannie aún más nerviosa ante ese nuevo tono de voz.

"Ah, un momento." Su voz había pasado a un tono algo más amable. "Una tal Joannie. Dice que fuisteis a Central…"

"Pásamela" se apresuró Mikayla a coger el teléfono que su tía poseía en la mano ante la mirada curiosa de la misma. "Hola?"

"Ejem, hola, Mikayla?" carraspeó nerviosa Joannie al reconocer la voz de la latina. "Soy Joannie."

"Hola" volvió a repetir Mikayla para acto seguido golpearse la frente por lo retrasada que había sonado. _"En serio Mik? Cuantas veces vas a decirle hola? Por favor que no me cuelgue por idiota."_

"Llamaba porque bueno, mencionaste que te gustaría poder ver el musical de _La bella y la bestia _que habían estrenado esta semana en teatro _New Ámsterdam…_" comenzó Joannie tratando de que la lengua no se le trabara.

"Si, me encantaría poder verlo, es una pena que estén las entradas agotadas." Continuó Mikayla. Realmente le había apetecido poder ver la obra, pero para cuando se había enterado ya había sido demasiado tarde y ya se habían vendido todas. Le sorprendía que Joannie lo supiera porque solo había comentado de pasada el jueves y ni siquiera le había parecido que esta estuviera prestando atención. _"Parece que prestaba más atención de la que yo creía."_

"Eso es. Pues verás resulta que una amiga conocía a un amigo que conocía a otro y… bueno, que tengo dos entradas para el musical esta tarde" resumió Joannie nerviosa y deseando que no le fallaran las piernas. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa. "Y había pensado que…"

"Si?" Mikayla estaba muy nerviosa. Al principio al oír que Joannie tenía una _amiga, _había sentido una punzada de celos en el estómago pero tal y como iba la conversación esos celos habían pasado a segundo plano para dejar paso a los nervios. _"No estará pasando lo que creo que está pasando? Estaré dormida? Auch. El pellizco ha dolido así que no estoy soñando. Pero entonces… Céntrate idiota, que está hablando."_

"Que si no tenías nada que hacer esta tarde tal vez podrías… acompañarme?" la última parte sonó más a pregunta que a petición pero Joannie rezó porque la chica no se hubiera dado cuenta y no tuviera que repetir lo que acaba de decir.

"Acompañarte?" Mikayla tuvo que sentarse ya que las piernas no le habrían sujetado más tiempo y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su tía Rachele había abandonado la habitación para darle más privacidad. "Esta tarde?"

"Si, pero bueno, si tienes otros planes lo comprendo. Es decir, te he avisado con muy poca antelación y seguro que tienes más cosas que hacer." Comenzó a disculparse Joannie mientras se golpeaba con la mano. _"Pues claro que ya tiene planes idiota. En que estabas pensando?"_

"NO!" gritó Mikayla sobresaltada al teléfono al ver que la otra chica estaba a punto de despedirse y colgar. _"Antes muerta que perder esta oportunidad."_ "Quiero decir que no tengo otros planes, me encantaría poder ir contigo al teatro esta tarde."

"En serio?" se sorprendió Joannie notando como un gran peso se levantaba de sus hombros.

"En serio." Confirmó Mikayla radiante. "A qué hora es?"

"A las siete."

"Quieres que pase a buscarte?" preguntó Mikayla recordando que Joannie había comentado que no tenía coche. "Digamos a las seis? Por si hay tráfico."

"Em, sí claro. Eso sería genial." Acordó Joannie deseando poder ver a la chica cuanto antes y encantada de volver a montar en ese coche.

"Perfecto, entonces hasta luego." Se despidió Joannie encantada.

"Adiós." Se despidió Mikayla dulcemente para después colgar el teléfono. Después de colgarlo tomó uno de los cojín del sofá en el que estaba sentada y tras taparse la boca con el soltó un estridente grito de felicidad. "Aaaahhhh."

/

**Casa de Joannie 5:55 PM:**

"Mikayla está a punto de llegar. Espero que le guste como voy vestida." Comenzó a farfullar Joannie paseando arriba y abajo y mirándose en el espejo.

Se había decantado por unos pantalones vaqueros negros ajustados y un top elástico también negro encima del cual llevaba una camisa blanca sin abrochar que esperaba que le diera un toque algo rebelde pero sin llegar a ser macarra. Para evitar morirse de una hipotermia se llevaría su plumífero de invierno y esperaba no resbalarse con sus botas oscuras de tacón. No tenían mucho tacón, pero le encantaba como quedaban las puntas de las mismas al sobresalir por debajo del pantalón.

"Espero haber vestido como es debido." Murmuró una vez más mirando el reloj. Apenas faltaban un par de minutos para la hora cuando su móvil vibró indicando que Mikayla ya había llegado.

Sin perder un instante se despidió de su madre y tras gritar a los gemelos que se iba salió por la puerta cerrándola a sus espaldas. Tal y como habían acordado, Mikayla la estaba esperando en la esquina con el coche en marcha (no por que pensaran de robar un banco) por si la policía aparecía y le pedían que despejara la calle ya que no se podía aparcar.

"Hola" saludó suavemente Mikayla al ver que la chica se montaba.

"Hola" devolvió Joannie el saludo mientras se ataba el cinturón. "Me alegro de que no hayas tenido problemas para encontrar la calle."

"Si bueno, no ha sido difícil, con todas tus indicaciones" sonrió Mikayla mientras aceleraba el coche. _"Tampoco hay por qué decirle que llevas aquí más de media hora porque estabas tan nerviosa que no podías estarte quieta."_ Pensó Mikayla girando por donde Joannie le indicaba.

Una vez lograron llegar y buscar un lugar donde aparcar ambas se dirigieron con paso ligero hacia el teatro deseando poder escapar del frío que las recorría. En el cálido interior ambas se deshicieron de las pesadas prendas de invierno que llevaban y pudieron apreciar por primera vez el atuendo de la otra. Mikayla casi se desmayó al comprobar lo ajustados que podían ser aquellos vaqueros cuando la pelirroja le había dado la espalda y que tan bien delineaban cierta parte de la chica que hicieron que la latina quisiera poder amasar aquello y comprobar si estaba tan firme como parecía.

Mientras tanto los ojos de Joannie estaban entrecerrados y concentrados en la imagen que se le había grabado en las retinas al ver a Mikayla en ese hermoso y vaporoso vestido azul que tan bien le sentaba. Tenía un escote palabra de honor y llegaba hasta poco más arriba que las rodillas. El pelo además estaba más rizado que de costumbre (y en la mente de Joannie incluso ondeaba al son de un viento inexistente) y el lápiz de ojos que había usado había resaltado aquellos ojos marrones tan profundos y misteriosos hasta lograr que a la pelirroja le costara respirar con normalidad.

"Buenas tardes, puedo tomar sus abrigos?" preguntó una voz femenina a espaldas de ambas haciendo que las dos se giraran a la vez. Una chica castaña, no muy mayor que ellas se hallaba tras el mostrados del guardarropas con una sonrisa que se hizo aún más ancha al ver a Joannie.

"Em si, gracias" agradeció Joannie pasando primero su abrigo y girándose para tomar el de Mikayla y así no percatándose de la mirada apreciativa que aquella chica le echó en cuanto vio aquellos pantalones tan apretados. En cambio a Mikayla eso no se le pasó por alto y entrecerró un poco los ojos mientras miraba a aquella fresca que se estaba comiendo a su Joannie con los ojos. "Me das la ficha por favor?"

"Y todo lo que quieras guapa." Sonrió aquella chica alargando el brazo y acariciando la mano de la pelirroja mientras depositaba la ficha correspondiente y enfureciendo aún más a Mikayla. "Me llamo Linda."

"Encantada." Sonrió Joannie algo distraída viendo por el rabillo del ojo una vez más el vestido de la latina. "Si nos disculpas tenemos que irnos, la obra empezará pronto."

"Oh, claro" volvió a sonreír Linda tratando de inclinarse sobre el mostrador para enseñar el escote tan generoso que poseía a la pelirroja y provocando instintos asesinos en Mikayla. "Aquí estaré."

Mientras ascendían por las escaleras Mikayla iba rumiando la rabia que sentía junto a una distraída Joannie. _"Pero que se ha creído esa tía? Solo le ha faltado lanzarse a los pies de Joannie y rogarle que le haga caso. Es cierto que está muy guapa y seductora así vestida, pero eso no significa que esté libre. Bueno, puede que si lo esté, pero ahora estamos aquí las dos juntas. Aunque puede que estemos como amigas. Dios, y si estamos como amigas y nada más y he leído mal las señales? Se habrá fijado en esa Linda?"_

Sus cada vez más caóticos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir la cálida mano de Joannie posarse en su cintura mientras le indicaba el sitio en el que debían sentarse y que resultó ser uno de los mejores sitios.

"Puedes guardar tu las fichas? Me temo que soy un desastre y las acabaría perdiendo." Murmuró Joannie acercando su boca al oído de la latina para que la oyera por encima del barullo que estaban produciendo el resto del público mientras esperaba a que la obra diera comienzo. Al murmurar tan cerca de su oído su cálido aliento acarició el sensible cuello de Mikayla haciendo que un escalofrío la recorriera de los pies a la cabeza. Joannie por suerte (o por desgracia) no parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada.

"Claro." Accedió casi sin aliento colocando su mano boca arriba para recibir las fichas en cuestión. Lo que no esperaba era que Joannie no solo le colocara las fichas en la mano si no que aprovechando que sus manos se estaban tocando y que las luces se acababan de apagar entrelazara sus dedos con los suyos y apretara levemente mientras miraba al frente como si nada pasara.

Lo cierto era que Joannie en su interior estaba temblando como un flan mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la hermosa chica que tenía al lado. Durante unos instantes realmente torturantes contuvo el aliento, pero al notar como Mikayla le devolvía el apretón y mantenía sus manos juntas solo respiró de nuevo y con una sonrisa muy ancha se dispuso a contemplar la obra sin darse cuenta de que otra sonrisa igual de ancha adornaba el rostro de Mikayla.

/

**Un par de horas después:**

"Ha sido genial" alabó Mikayla entusiasmada al terminar la obra y aplaudir fervientemente a los actores y actrices que en su opinión tan bien lo habían hecho.

"Ha sido increíble" coincidió Joannie sonriente al ver lo feliz que parecía Mikayla.

"Gracias por traerme. Te estoy muy agradecida, de verdad." Aseguró Mikayla con los ojos brillantes y una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro.

"El placer ha sido mío." Aseguró Joannie un poco decepcionada porque la _cita_ hubiera acabado.

"Incluso me ha entrado el apetito tras ver la escena del festín" comentó Mikayla conteniendo la respiración ansiosa de saber si la otra chica había captado la indirecta.

"Bueno, aún es pronto. Si quieres podemos ir a cenar, tengo entendido que cerca de aquí hay una pizzería excelente." Se arriesgó Joannie sin mantener mucho la mirada por si recibía una negativa.

"Eso sería estupendo." aseguró la otra chica mientras en su interior comenzaba a hacer un baile de la victoria.

"Pues cojamos los abrigos y vamos."

"Que, te ha gustado la obra?" una voz algo chillona consiguió arrebatar la felicidad que Mikayla había sentido hasta ese momento al volver a ver a Linda.

"Ha estado muy bien" comentó Joannie entregando la ficha que aún seguía caliente tras haber estado entre sus manos durante toda la obra. Pero a pesar de que se la había dado, Linda no parecía haberse movido para recoger sus abrigos. "Sucede algo?"

"Tú también lo has notado?" preguntó zalamera Linda mientras volvía a tomar la mano de Joannie entre las suyas. "Salgo en diez minutos. Por qué no me esperas y vamos a tomar algo?"

"Estoy acompañada" rechazó suavemente Joannie que por fin parecía haber comenzado a comprender lo que estaba pasando.

"Por esa? Pues dile que se vaya a casa. Tú te puedes venir a la mía." Siguió Linda mientras sujetaba con algo más de fuerza la mano que Joannie estaba tratando de recuperar. "Estoy segura de que será mucho más… placentero."

"He dicho que estoy acompañada" volvió a repetir Joannie algo más firme tratando de liberar su mano de aquella chica.

"Sucede algo cielo?" preguntó Mikayla abrazando a Joannie por la espalda y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro mientras dirigía una de sus miradas más gélidas hacia aquella fresca.

"Nada cariño, Tina estaba a punto de danos los abrigos" aseguró Joannie encantada al sentir los brazos de Mikayla rodeándola.

"Eso espero, no quiero que lleguemos tarde a cenar" continuó Mikayla con la mirada fija en la inmóvil Linda y con un tono de voz de lo más frío. La otra chica que finalmente se percató que aquella chica parecía ser algo más peligrosa de lo que le había parecido al principio y decidió traer los abrigos. "Gracias."

Y sin dirigir una sola mirada más a aquella chica Mikayla tomó la mano de Joannie y sin soltarla se dirigió hacia la salida con una sonriente Joannie al lado. Durante los siguientes diez minutos continuaron andando en silencio hasta que finalmente Mikayla comenzó a hablar.

"Oye, respecto a lo que acaba de pasar…" comenzó Mikayla algo avergonzada. Había decidido no actuar, pero al ver como esa tipa agarraba a Joannie de la mano y luego le proponía ir a su casa la indignación y los celos habían hecho imposible contenerse.

"Gracias" la interrumpió Joannie algo avergonzada por la escena que acababa de montar. "Ya no sabía qué hacer para que Tina me soltara la mano."

"Por qué la llamas Tina?" preguntó Mikayla confundida. También le había sorprendido que la llamara así cuando estaban dentro, pero se le había olvidado.

"No se llama así?" preguntó Joannie confusa y consiguiendo sin saberlo que Mikayla sonriera aún más.

"Sí" le dio la razón Mikayla encantada. _"Ni siquiera se acuerda de cómo se llamaba. Parece que Linda no ha hecho en ella tanta impresión como creía."_

"Bueno, olvidamos a esa chica y nos vamos a cenar?" propuso Joannie esperando que esa escena no hubiera hecho arrepentirse a Mikayla.

"Desde luego." Y sin soltar la mano de la otra chica ambas caminaron hasta la pizzería en la que cenarían.

De modo que durante la cena charlaron tanto de la obra como de ellas mismas así como de los sueños que tenían y de un sinfín de cosas más. Para cuando abandonaron el restaurante ambas sentían que conocían un poco mejor a la otra persona y que lo nuevo que estaban descubriendo los gustaba mucho.

"Gracias por haberme invitado." Volvió a agradecerle Mikayla al detener el coche en el lugar en el que debían despedirse. "Lo he pasado muy bien."

"Yo también." Aseguró Joannie sonriente. Ya había salido del coche y en ese momento estaba de pie en la acera e inclinada hacia delante con medio cuerpo dentro del coche "Buenas noches."

Antes de que pudiera alejarse y cerrar la puerta del coche Mikayla la tomó por las solapas y tras agachar hasta su altura beso suavemente sus labios en un gesto de lo más tierno que estuvo a punto de enviar a Joannie al suelo de la impresión.

"Buenas noches" le deseó sonriendo al ver la cara de boba sonriente que se le había quedado a la pelirroja. Ella tampoco esperaba que un simple beso la fuera hacer ver los fuegos artificiales de los que tantas novelas romanticonas hablaban.

_fin del flashback_

/

De modo que ese domingo había sido lo más parecido que había conocido a una cita perfecta. Bueno, puede que no hubiera estado muy claro al principio de si se trataba de una cita pero estaba más que dispuesta a esperar y averiguarlo. Por primera vez en su vida estaba ilusionada con una chica de modo que estaba dispuesta a dejar que el tiempo afianzase su relación. Ahora lo único que tenía en mente era contárselo a Lilly y discutir posibles significados a cada una de las palabras que Mikayla había proferido esa noche.

Había estado tan ocupada repasando cada cosa que Mikayla había hecho durante la salida del domingo (sobre todo aquel corto beso de despedida que la había afectado más que ninguna otra cosa en su vida) que había tardado mucho en dormirse y por ello esa mañana cuando el despertador había tratado de sacarla de su profundo sueño, no había sido muy efectivo. Por eso había perdido el autobús y su madre la había tenido que acercar al instituto y había acudido a su clase de ciencias con el tiempo muy justo. Pero ahora que esa pesadilla había acabado esperaba poder encontrar a Lilly antes de que la clase de historia diera comienzo. _"Y hablando del rey de roma…"_

"Lilly?" gritó Joannie a la figura de su amiga que se hallaba comenzando a subir las escaleras. Casi tuvo que agarrarla para que esta se detuviera a hablar. "Tranquila que aún te queda tiempo para llegar a matemáticas. Tengo noticias frescas! El domingo finalmente me atrevía a llamar a Mikayla y fue increíble. Fuimos a…"

Joannie comenzó a contarle lo que había sucedido durante el domingo cuando se interrumpió a si misma tras ver la mirada perdida y el rostro pálido de Lilly.

"Te encuentras bien? Tienes mala cara." Al ver el intento de sacar una sonrisa que no podía ser más falsa Joannie comenzó a asustarse. "Lilly?"

"Estoy bien." La voz de Lilly sonaba rota y se balanceaba de lado a lado cómo si no supiera mantenerse erguida. Joannie alargó el brazo para tratar de estabilizarla cuando para su sorpresa Lilly apartó el brazo violentamente y eso casi la catapultó al suelo. "Luego nos vemos."

"Lilly?" volvió a llamar Joannie que veía que Lilly apenas podía subir las escaleras ella sola. _"Qué hago? Mi clase está en la otra punta del pasillo y si no me voy a hora llegaré tarde y seguro que a esa vieja rata no le hace gracia y vuelve a castigarme. Por otro lado, Lilly podría estar mal o no pasarle nada…A la mierda"_

Dándose cuenta de que no había nada que pensar Joannie salió corriendo detrás de Lilly mientras volvía a llamarla a gritos. No tardó en encontrarla parada no muy lejos de las escaleras y aún más pálida que antes. Cuando dirigió sus ojos normalmente azules y que ahora estaban enrojecidos y con la mirada perdida aún se asustó más y echó a correr al ver cómo los balanceos cada vez más pronunciados comenzaban a desequilibrarla. Llegó justo a tiempo para ver cómo Lilly ponía los ojos en blanco y se desmallaba en sus brazos.

"LILLY!"

* * *

**Tiempo después:**

Poco a poco la cabeza que hasta entonces había estado rellena de aire caliente comenzó a tener la sensación de estar rellena de cemento. Le dolía desde la punta del pelo hasta la uña de su dedo meñique del pie. Sentía su cuerpo muy pesado y su garganta dolía cómo si hubiera tragado cristales rotos por diversión. Los parpados seguían pesados aunque con un gran esfuerzo logró separarlos para volver a cerrarlos con fuerza al notar la luz que le acababa de provocar otro ramalazo de dolor. Sus resecos labios solo dejaron escapar un pequeño gemido ronco que por lo visto fue suficiente como para que alguien desarrimara una silla con su consiguiente chirrido y acto seguido apagara las luces.

"Así mejor?" preguntó Joannie acercándose a la cama que llevaba vigilando sin descanso las últimas tres horas.

"Si. Don… don…" comenzó Lilly a preguntar cuando un ataque de tos la interrumpió haciendo que la garganta le doliera horrores.

" Que donde estás?" adivinó Joannie mientras le tendía un vaso con agua a la otra chica la cual lo bebió con ansias tras lo cual simplemente asintió. "En el hospital."

"Q…" otro ataque de tos y la mirada severa de Joannie.

"No hables y bébete el agua. Estás enferma. Ahora duérmete y deja que la medicación haga efecto. Te sentirás mejor cuando despiertes." Sonrió Joannie algo aliviada mientras acariciaba el pelo de Lilly tal y cómo su madre le hacía cuando estaba enferma.

"Vale." Accedió Lilly susurrando quedamente y volviendo a cerrar los ojos quedándose dormida casi al instante. Si Joannie decía que todo iba bien entonces era que todo iba bien.

/

**Horas más tarde:**

La cabeza seguía doliendo y la garganta le ardía cómo si alguien le estuviera clavando agujas por dentro pero aún así su mente estaba más despierta y la falta de luces agresivas le permitió abrir los ojos con sumo cuidado. Lo primero que sus ojos pudieron ver fue la pelirroja cabeza de Joannie apoyada contra su cama y sumida en lo que parecía un sueño profundo y algo agitado. Ahora que se encontraba un poco mejor apretó la mano que la otra chica tenía cogida y logró despertarla.

"Eh, que? Qué pasa?" preguntó Joannie sobresaltada y completamente alerta. Al ver que todo iba bien y que Lilly estaba con los ojos abiertos, parpadeó un poco para sacudirse el resto del cansancio y sonrió para tranquilizar a Lilly. "Cómo te encuentras?"

"Mejor" respondió Lilly con la voz ronca.

"Bebe un poco de agua anda." Le ordenó Joannie acercando dicho vaso a los sedientos labios de Lilly. "Menudo susto que me has dado. Otra vez!"

"Lo siento. Que ha pasado?" se disculpó Lilly.

"Te desmallaste en el instituto. Estabas ardiendo así que te llevé a la enfermería" comenzó a explicar Joannie. Se había asustado muchísimo cuando Lilly se había desplomado delante suyo y tras arrastrarla hasta la enfermería la locura había comenzado. "La enfermera te tomó la temperatura y casi se desmalló del susto. Tenía cuarenta y dos grados Lilly. Esa temperatura no es normal y no se logra en un minuto. No te encontrabas mal?"

"Me levanté dolorida y no me acuerdo muy bien del día. Tampoco recuerdo muy bien cuando me metí en la cama." Explicó Lilly un poco preocupada.

"Estabas enfebrecida y medio delirante. La enfermera llamó al hospital y te trajeron en ambulancia. Traté de venir, pero me dijeron que no me podía saltar las clases así que vine en cuanto terminaros. Tengo entendido que trataron de ponerse en contacto con tu madre, pero creo que no han tenido mucho éxito."

"Que me pasa?"

"Los médicos han dicho que se trata de una pulmonía. Que de seguir así podría haberse convertido en una pulmonía doble y eso puede ser mortal. No te ha dolido el abdomen? Has tosido?" comenzó a preguntar Joannie cómo un obús cuando el médico entró en la habitación.

"Buenas tardes señorita Truscott, cómo se encuentra?"

"No muy bien, me duele todo." Respondió sinceramente Lilly tratando de incorporarse pero sin éxito en la cama. "Cómo estoy?"

"Cuando ingresó tenía usted más de cuarenta grados y eso nos preocupó bastante. Le bajamos la temperatura tan rápido como pudimos y no parece que eso haya dejado lesiones permanentes aunque continuará desorientada y cansada al menos una semana o dos. Su temperatura sigue siendo más alta de lo recomendable pero ya está fuera de peligro. Por suerte la infección no ha infectado ningún otro órgano y tan solo uno de los pulmones se haya comprometido. Ha tosido sangre?"

"Creo que sí" murmuró Lilly recordando que había tosido mucho durante la noche y más de una vez un líquido caliente había impregnado su mano pero no se había sentido con fuerzas para encender la luz y mirar que era.

"Lo suponía" asintió el médico mientras anotaba algo en su tablilla. "En fin, la tendremos un par de días en observación para asegurarnos de que la fiebre remita y luego podrá irse a casa si así lo desea. Su amiga está convencida de que pedirá el alta voluntaria en cuanto pueda."

"No me gustan los hospitales" murmuró Lilly dándole la razón a Joannie.

"Cómo quiera pero tenga en cuenta que el irse a casa no significa que se encuentre bien. Deberá guardar cama y tomar los antibióticos al menos durante ocho días. Y después venir a la revisión para confirmar que se encuentra bien."

"De acuerdo doctor." Asintió Lilly ya más animada.

"Bien, si necesitas algo, aprieta el botón y la enfermera vendrá en cuestión de minutos. Que te mejores." Y con eso salió de la habitación para continuar con su ronda.

"Para el alta hace falta" comenzó Lilly recordando la última vez que estuvo en el hospital. Su cabeza cada vez estaba más pesada y volvía a tener ganas de dormirse.

"Un adulto que la firme" confirmó Joannie sonriente ante lo adorable que Lilly parecía tratando de mantenerse despierta. "Yo me ocupo, tú descansa."

"Humm, vale." Murmuró Lilly con los ojos ya cerrados. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches Lils."

/

**Al día siguiente:**

"Venga dormilona despierta, es hora de tu medicina" canturreó Joannie sonriente. La enfermera no tardaría en aparecer y la pelirroja sabía que a Lilly la costaba enfocar un poco los pensamientos de modo que prefería despertarla un poco antes de las rondas de las enfermeras. A lo largo de la noche había hecho lo mismo cada vez que le tocaba medicina o querían comprobar sus constantes. No había sido la noche más divertida de su vida. "Cómo te encuentras?"

"Mejor" murmuró Lilly un par de minutos después. Le seguía doliendo todo y aún tenía la cabeza aletargada pero no quería preocupar más de lo necesario a Joannie.

"Buenos días" se anunció la enfermera en ese momento. No solía anunciarse suavemente y solía obligar a los acompañantes de los pacientes a esperar fuera, pero en este caso siempre acababa haciendo una excepción. Esa chica pelirroja era un encanto que tenía a la mayor parte de las enfermeras sonrientes con su educación y simpatía (y todos los piropos que solía ofrecer solían ayudar también), de modo que no la obligaban a salir cada vez que revisaban a su amiga. "Cómo te encuentras?"

"Bien." Murmuró la chica y sorprendiendo a la enfermera. Seguía con casi cuarenta de fiebre y había podido oír desde su puesto de vigilancia en el otro extremo del pasillo que se había pasado la noche tosiendo.

"Bueno, la temperatura sigue igual, pero por lo menos no ha subido. Volveré antes de la hora de comer para volver a comprobarlo."

"Puede tomar sólidos?" preguntó Joannie esperanzada.

"Aún no. Tampoco creo que le apetezcan con esa garganta." Respondió la enfermera sinceramente. "Hasta luego chicas."

"No te preocupes. Dónde está tu madre? Estáis todos bien?" preguntó Lilly preocupada. Acababa de darse cuenta de que no había visto a la madre de Joannie por ninguna parte, y tras ver cómo se había comportado la última vez que estuvo en el hospital se le hizo extraño.

"Todo va bien. Bueno, los gemelos tienen el sarampión y mi madre no quería traer más virus al hospital. Por eso no está aquí actuando como una gallina sin cabeza." Bromeó Joannie sonriente. Después volvió a ponerse seria para explicar a Lilly lo que se le había ocurrido y no estaba muy segura de si accedería. "Por eso había pensado que, bueno, cómo vas a necesitar a alguien que te cuide cuando salgas del hospital y eso… que podría quedarme en tu casa contigo. Bueno, hasta que aparezca tu madre. Qué te parece?"

Aquello dejó sin palabras a Lilly (tampoco es que pudiera pronunciar muchas dado el estado de su garganta) y logró que Joannie se pudiera muy nerviosa e intranquila.

"Olvídalo. Quiero decir que es estúpido pensar que pueda cuidar de ti. Una vez me dejaron un pez de colores y no me duró ni tres días. En que estaba pensando?" comenzó a balbucear Joannie haciendo aspavientos con las manos logrando sacar a Lilly de su trance. Al ver que Joannie por lo visto tenía para rato se incorporó y le tapó la boca con la mano logrando que la chica se callara de una vez.

"Tranquila pelirroja." La voz ronca de la chica indicó el dolor de garganta que tenía que estar sufriendo de modo que Joannie cerró la boca y dejó que la otra hablara. "Estaré encantada de que te quedes conmigo en casa, pero no quiero ser una carga para ti. Me las puedo arreglar sola."

"No digas tonterías, sin nadie que te cuide no te dejarán salir del hospital y para mí no es ninguna carga."

"Pues entonces me alegro mucho de poder contar contigo pelirroja. De verdad" aseguró Lilly sonriente para después volver a sentirse somnolienta. "Y ahora me voy a dormir."

"Dulces sueños Lils" le deseó Joannie sonriente. De alguna manera sentía que había fallado a Lilly al no haberse dado cuenta de su enfermedad. La había llamado el domingo por la noche para charlar pero nadie había contestado a su llamada. En ese momento tenía que haberse preocupado y buscado una explicación, pero estaba demasiado absorta en sus recuerdos de la cita con Mikayla cómo para darse cuenta de que algo iba mal. Pero estaba dispuesta a remediar su error costara lo que costase y no iba a permitir que Lilly estuviera sola en ese piso sin que nadie cuidara de ella. No señor!

* * *

**Un par de días más tarde: **

"Venga, un último esfuerzo y ya estamos" alentó Joannie mientras arrastraba más que guiaba a Lilly por el pasillo que conducía a la puerta de su casa.

A pesar de que su madre seguía en casa cuidando de los gemelos, Joannie había logrado ponerse en contacto con Mikayla para que hiciera de taxista desde el hospital hasta la casa de Lilly. Gracias al cielo no había hecho falta mucha convicción ya que Mikayla había accedido nada más enterarse de lo que sucedía. La fiebre de Lilly había remitido casi por completo y gracias a ello los médicos le habían dado el alta. No obstante Lilly aún estaba muy débil y apenas podía caminar sin que las piernas le fallaran de modo que tras armarse de paciencia, Joannie la había agarrado como había podido para llevarla hasta el ascensor y durante el viaje hasta el ático la había sujetado para evitar que se callera. Los médicos habían asegurado que en menos de una semana Lilly se encontraría en plena forma aunque tras ver las piernas de gelatina con las que no podía ni andar, Joannie tenía sus dudas.

"Muy bien, un paso más y entramos" murmuró la pelirroja haciendo malabares para sujetar a Lilly, abrir la puerta y evitar ser envestida por el emocionado can. "quieto Byron quieto."

Parecía que el perro realmente era más listo que muchos otros humanos ya que simplemente se apartó de la puerta y se sentó en el sofá a esperar que aquella chica que solía pasar tanto tiempo con su humana le dijera que podía acercarse. Desde donde estaba podía oler como su hermana de manada estaba enferma y aunque no entendía por qué cuando eso sucedía no podía acercarse, sabía que debía obedecer.

"_Vale, y ahora, qué?"_ se preguntó Joannie viendo como el pesado cuerpo de Lilly se desplomaba sobre el colchón y se quedaba dormida de la misma. _"Pues voy a deshacer la maleta del hospital y mi bolsa."_

**Un par de horas después:**

"Esta sopa está deliciosa" alabó Lilly con la voz aún un poco ronca mientras lamía cada cucharada a conciencia. La fiebre había remitido un poco y ya era capaz de ordenar sus hasta ese momento caóticas ideas y se sentía mucho mejor.

"Se lo diré a mi madre" murmuró Joannie mientras removía la suya pensativa y sin saber muy bien cómo abordar el tema que tenía en mente. Por suerte o por desgracia Lilly la conocía demasiado bien.

"Que pasa? Llevas dándole vueltas a algo desde que te has sentado." Preguntó Lilly mientras continuaba comiendo sopa, aunque cuando Joannie habló, su agarre de la cuchara falló lo suficiente como para que esta se escurriera de entre sus manos.

"Me he enterado de que Jake Ryan ha vuelto." Soltó Joannie con su habitual tacto. Al ver como la cuchara de Lilly aterrizaba con un sonido hueco sobre el plato se arrepintió de no haber tenido algo más de tacto. Pero visto que ya estaba hecho decidió continuar adelante. "También sé que ya no vas a entrenar con Miley. Quieres hablar de ello?"

"No hay mucho que contar." Mintió Lilly sintiendo como el pecho volvía a dolerle. Al ver que la mentira no había colado suspiró y decidió sacarse aquello de dentro y comenzó a rememorar aquel trágico domingo.

_Flashback_

Ver como Miley se alejaba con aquel arrogante y maleducado niñato hizo que el pecho le doliera y sintiera ganas de echarse a llorar y/o golpear algo (a ser posible la nariz de aquel arrogante caraculo). Era como si su mente no pudiera procesar todo lo que pasaba de modo que se mantuvo clavada en el sitio hasta que sintió como alguien le tocaba el brazo y la despertaba de aquella horrible pesadilla.

"Hola preciosa" la voz normalmente ligona de Rico había adquirido un tono amable e incluso dulce que sorprendió a Lilly. Puede que Rico fuera algo joven, pero tras ver la expresión de completa incredulidad y algo de dolor había comprendido que en ese momento la chica que había sido tan amable con él necesitaba un amigo y no un ligón de playa (aunque estuviera muy orgulloso de ese título) . "Veo que has conocido al tío más arrogante del planeta, eh?"

"Eso parece. Has hablado con él?" preguntó Lilly aún sin llegar a estar del todo en la conversación y se dejaba llevar por el chico no sabía bien dónde.

"Si. Ese pendejo me llamó mocoso y dijo que esperaba que la próxima vez la empleaducha que me había traído me dejara con la niñera porque no era lugar para niños. Será imbécil" masculló Rico aún furioso por los comentarios de aquel blanquito gilipollas que le habían hecho hervir la sangre. Lo único que había evitado que le partiera aquella cara de niño pijo había sido la rápida actuación de Vannilouska que lo había sacado rápidamente del despacho para luego disculparse con él. Que aquella mujer se disculpara por las acciones de aquel idiota le habían enfurecido más, pero por respeto a aquella mujer (y a los rumores que había oído que decían que estaba más loca que un rebaño de cabras montesas) había accedido a no volver dentro. "Vannilouska quiere verte en su despacho."

"Vale" murmuró Lilly oyendo solo a medias lo que ese chico le decía. Su mente seguía en blanco y no se paraba en un pensamiento mucho tiempo. Apenas se dio cuenta de que llegaban al despacho en cuestión y que Rico la mandaba pasar mientras él se quedaba fuera esperando.

"Truscott me alegro de verte aquí tan pronto, tenemos que hablar." La saludó Vannilouska señalando una silla y dispuesta a entrar en materia.

Durante un tiempo que Lilly no habría sido capaz de calcular ni aunque hubiese querido, Vannilouska estuvo hablando sobre muchas cosas que Lilly no era capaz de recordar. En esencia, fue capaz de comprender que ahora que Jake había llegado sus servicios no eran necesarios y que iba a recibir su último cheque aunque si quería continuar trabajando como monitora de las pequeñas los fines de semana estaba dispuesta a contratarla. También dijo algo parecido a que su entrenador de hockey quería hablar con ella y algo sobre la junta escolar y muchas cosas más a las que Lilly no prestó atención.

Finalmente y tras lo que a Lilly le pareció una eternidad estrechó la mano de aquella mujer que durante los últimos dos meses había convertido su vida en un infierno y salió de su despacho sin saber si volvería a pisar aquella pista de patinaje del demonio. Al salir encontró que Rico la estaba esperando y a pesar de que se sintió muy agradecida y algo enternecida por lo dulce que ese chico estaba siendo, declinó sus ofertas de acompañarla a casa y tras asegurarle de que se encontraba bien decidió que no se encontraba con la mente suficientemente despierta como para conducir su moto de modo que se dirigió al parque que se hallaba cerca de la pista de patinaje y se dedicó a caminar con la mente perdida y sin darse cuenta de que había comenzado a nevar.

_Fin del flashback_

"Cuanto tiempo estuviste paseando con la tormenta?" preguntó Joannie alarmada. El domingo no solo había nevado si no que una enorme ventisca se había desatado con ráfagas de viento helado provenientes del norte. Incluso para el clima invernal de Nueva York, ese domingo había hecho un día horrible. Ahora se explicaba por qué Lilly había acabado con una pulmonía y había estado tan enferma.

"No estoy segura. Volví caminando a casa con la moto sin arrancar por qué no me sentía bien como para conducir. Sé que la metí en el garaje y que subí a casa y que no tenía frío, solo estaba como atontada. No recuerdo haberme metido en la cama y apenas recuerdo algunos fragmentos del lunes."

"Por que pasear bajo la nieve? Por qué no me llamaste?" preguntó Joannie finalmente. Cuando se había enterado por la propia Vannilouska de que Lilly ya no trabajaba allí se había sentido herida aunque lo había descartado por la preocupación de la enfermedad de Lilly. Pero ahora que sabía por qué Lilly había estado enferma en primer lugar, se sentía dolida. Lilly no la había llamado para desahogarse y eso la hacía sentirse como si la hubiera fallado como amiga.  
"Solo quería poner mis ideas en orden. Pensé que si primero me aclaraba yo, entonces te lo podría explicar a ti. No esperaba estar tanto tiempo fuera con aquel frío." Se disculpó Lilly avergonzada. Estaba acostumbrada a dar paseos por el bosque que se hallaba cerca de la casa de sus abuelos en Canadá y allí era donde normalmente solía aclarar su mente y sus pensamientos. Al estar en Nueva York, aquel parque era lo más parecido al bosque que había logrado encontrar.

"Al menos sirvió de algo?" gruñó Joannie ahora furiosa. Cuando se había enterado de que ya no trabajaba en la pista de hielo y que Jake había llegado, se había imaginado que Lilly lo había tenido que pasar mal, pero ahora que había oído de la boca de la propia chica como se había comportado Stewart, estaba deseando encontrarla y darle una merecida paliza.

"Creo que sí." Murmuró Lilly recordando todas las vueltas que le había dado a lo que había sucedido y la conclusión a la que había llegado. "Estoy enfadada."

"Enfadada?" se aseguró de haber oído bien la pobre pelirroja. Había esperado algo como _desesperada_, _triste_, incluso _con el corazón roto, _pero no se había imaginado que fuera a estar enfadada.

"Me gusta Miley, y mucho. Creo que tiene una mente ágil e inteligente y siempre me divierto cuando discutimos o nos insultamos. Tiene los ojos más hermosos que he visto, y adoro sus largas piernas" comenzó Lilly sonriendo al ver que Joannie había puesto cara rara al oír que disfrutaba discutiendo con la castaña. "Y sé que eso es lo que yo siento y que eso no significa que ella lo sienta. Pero lo que sí que se es que estos meses nos hemos convertido en algo parecido a amigas y que siempre he procurado estar ahí para ella. No me duele el hecho de que no me vea como la veo yo, no quisiera obligar a nadie a gustarle; lo que me cabrea de verdad es que me haya tirado como a una a una…"

"Cosa inútil?" trató de ayudar Joannie. Al ver como el dolor surcaba el rostro de Lilly volvió a querer golpearse por su falta de tacto.

"Si, eso." Murmuró apesadumbrada mientras miraba por la ventana de su cuarto a la gran ciudad que se extendía bajo ella. "Me utilizó mientras le convenía y en el momento en el que aparece ese payaso, me da de lado. Eso no es algo que piense perdonar así como así. Créeme."

"Te creo y te comprendo Lils. Aunque no fuerais pareja, si que erais amigas o por lo menos compañeras y en vez de explicarte lo que pasaba, simplemente se olvidó de tu existencia en el momento en el que ese niñato apareció." Así que eso era. Lilly no se había tomado a mal que ya no necesitaran de sus servicios (la rusa chiflada había sido muy clara respecto a sus obligaciones), se había tomado a mal la manera en la que la castaña la había tratado. Una vez más las ganas de encontrar a Stewart y partirle los morros pasó por la mente de Joannie hasta que la voz de Lilly la sacó de sus maquinaciones que incluían un corte de pelo al estilo mohawk y un tinte de color verde fosforescente para Stewart.

"Así que Mikayla nos ha acercado hasta aquí, eh? Parece que ya os estáis comenzando a conocer algo mejor, no?" preguntó sonriente Lilly queriendo cambiar de tema. "Cuéntame Casanova, que has estado haciendo?"

Y comprendiendo que realmente hacía falta un cambio de tema para que ambas no se deprimieran con el ambiente que habían formado Joannie se dispuso a contarle a Lilly lo que había sucedido entre la latina y ella hasta la fecha incluyendo una descripción completa de la cita del domingo. De ese modo los problemas de la jugadora de hockey desaparecieron de su mente durante las siguientes horas.

/

**Mientras tanto en la otra punta de la ciudad:**

"Vamos Stewart, ese giro ya deberías de hacerlo mejor" gritó el nuevo coreógrafo que había llegado a la par que Jake Ryan y que había tomado inmediatamente las riendas de lo que él consideraba un desastre. "Es que no sabes lo que es la sincronización?"

"Ese tío me cae muy mal" gruñó Rico mirando como ese pomposo y creído hombre que había llegado junto a la _gran estrella_ (gilipollas presumido) forzaba a Miley y la reprendía por movimientos en los que no había tenido la culpa. La combinación de Stewart y Ryan no iba tan bien como habían esperado y ese hombre trataba de forzar la maquinaria para tratar de acelerar el proceso que iba retrasado porque ambos (patinador y coreógrafo) habían tardado más tiempo del debido en presentarse.

"Muy bien Jake, bonito movimiento. Ahora sigamos con el levantamiento, eso es, justo detrás del Lars. Vamos, vamos y arriba!"

"Auch" gruñó Miley al encontrarse una vez más en el suelo. Jake no había sido capaz de aguantarla en el aire y ambos habían acabado en el suelo. Casualmente el golpe le había dolido mucho más que cuando se caía con Lilly.

"Vamos Miley, tienes que hacerlo mejor" ordenó Jake levantándose de nuevo y comenzando a patinar sin tan siquiera ofrecerse para ayudarla a levantarse. "Creía que eras una gran patinadora. Es que no quieres ganar?"

Con un gruñido se volvió a levantar de hielo y volvió a colocarse en su puesto dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para ganar y demostrar que sí que valía para ello.

"Venga, vamos. Otra vez desde el principio y… empezad!"

* * *

**Dos días más tarde, ático de los Truscott:**

"Vaya día, espero que a ese estúpido profesor Geller le salgan almorranas y tenga diarrea al mismo tiempo" deseó Joannie furiosa mientras balanceaba las bolsas de la compra en una mano y las llaves de la casa de Lilly en la otra.

Por suerte esta última ya se encontraba mejor a pesar de que seguía durmiendo mucho y pronto podría volver a clase. Hasta que eso sucediera y mientras sus hermanos gemelos siguieran con el sarampión, Joannie había pasado a formar parte de la reducida población que vivía en el ático y era la responsable de todas las tareas hasta que Lilly se encontrara mejor. Eso lejos de molestarla la alegraba ya que le hacía sentir como si estuviese independizada y viviendo con Lilly como un par de solteras. No es que no disfrutara de su familia, pero una niña y un niño de siete años con hiperactividad, una madre con tendencias a gritar y ella en una casa de tres dormitorios y un baño podía ser horrible. Por lo menos su hermana Nicole ya se había ido a vivir por su cuenta y ya tenía una habitación propia.

"Mira que decir que mis ejercicios estaban mal. Y solo porque no he utilizado su método. Qué culpa tengo yo si los entiendo mejor a mi manera. Pero si el resultado es el mismo!" gruñó depositando las bolsas de la compra sobre la encimera. Un ruido de pisadas a sus espaldas hicieron que se callara y que se girara para reprender a Lilly por haber salido de la cama cuando lo que sus ojos pudieron ver fue la figura aterrorizadora de un hombre muy grande y con aspecto fuerte que la miraba desde el pasillo. "AAAAAHHHH!"

Su grito pareció paralizar durante un instante a aquel hombre barbudo y sucio que solo abrió los ojos y se tapó los oídos. Eso fue todo lo que Joannie necesitó para darse la vuelta, empuñar el cuchillo más grande y aterrador que pudo encontrar y volver a mirar al intruso para asegurarse de tenerlo a la vista. Después y aún sin quitarle el ojo llamó a gritos a Lilly y al no recibir respuesta terminó de asustarse y acabó llamando a Byron a grito pelado. Eso hizo que el hombre comenzara a moverse solo para volver a detenerse al ver como aquella chica blandía el cuchillo a escasos centímetros de su persona.

"Quien eres tú?" su voz sonaba grave y aquellas manos tan sucias comenzaron a acercarse solo para volver a retroceder ante la presencia del afilado cuchillo.

"Eso debería preguntarlo yo" gritó Joannie aterrada volviendo a llamar a Byron. El sonido de unas patas sobre la madera y la aparición del can la tranquilizaron un poco. "Byron, protege!"

Aquello hizo que Byron avanzara hasta la pelirroja y se pusiera delante de ella mientras enseñaba los dientes al intruso y su pelaje se erizaba aumentando de esa manera su ya impresionante tamaño. Lilly le había contado que había llevado a Byron a un entrenamiento para perros guardianes y que con unas frases claves el juguetón perro se convertía en un protector fiero, y eso era precisamente lo que Joannie necesitaba en ese momento.

"No sé quién eres ni lo que buscas, pero como le hayas hecho algo a mi hermana te mato." Amenazó Joannie mientras los gruñidos de Byron se hacían cada vez más profundos y amenazadores. "Quien eres y que estás haciendo aquí?"

"Creo que aquí ha habido un malentendido" comenzó a decir aquel hombre mientras levantaba las manos en señal de paz sin apartar la mirada de aquella niña que empuñaba un cuchillo digno de una película de Alfred Hitchcock y que parecía a punto de azuzarle al perro. "Byron échate!"

Y con aquella simple orden el perro dejó de gruñir y ladrar aunque no terminó de tumbarse. Joannie abrió mucho los ojos al ver aquello y al comprobar que aquel hombre se acercaba volvió a blandir el cuchillo.

"No te acerques!"

"Joannie? Que estás haciendo?" preguntó Lilly somnolienta frotándose los ojos recién despertada por los gritos de la pelirroja y sin terminar de entender por qué tenía en las manos un enorme cuchillo.

"Lilly metete en la habitación y llama a la policía." Gritó Joannie aliviada al ver que Lilly estaba bien.

"A la policía? Pero que está pasando?" al girar su cabeza se llevó un susto enorme al ver la figura de un hombre muy grande y con una densa y poblada barba en mitad del salón. Su primera reacción fue hacer caso a Joannie y marcar el número de emergencias, pero la actitud de Byron hizo que se detuviera un momento y al volver a mirar a ese hombre se tranquilizó y una sonrisa brotó de sus labios. "Tío Lou?"

"Hola pequeña" sonrió aquel hombre saludando a su sobrina con la mano y aún preocupado por la chica desconocida que sujetaba el cuchillo. "Quien es tu amiga?"

/

**Dos horas antes:**

Tras un agotador viaje desde el sur de China y deseando volver a contar con los lujos del agua corriente y las hamburguesas, Lou Campbell descendió las escaleras del avión en el que había pasado las últimas siete horas (malditas turbulencias) con ganas de estirar las piernas y cambiarse de ropa. Habría tomado el vuelo directo a Washington DC, donde poseía su acogedor apartamento, pero la nieve había hecho imposible acercarse a la capital y dado que añoraba a su sobrina había decidido desviarse a la gran manzana y tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones.

No había avisado de su llegada dado que se había tratado de una decisión de última hora de modo que no le sorprendió no encontrar a nadie esperándole en el aeropuerto. Acostumbrado a viajar ligero solo había tenido que esperar a que su bolsa de lona apareciera por la cinta para dirigirse a la salida del aeropuerto, tomar un taxi y dirigirse a la casa de su hermana. Solo había estado una noche en el ático y eso había sido poco después de que lo hubieran comprado, pero confiaba en su buena memoria para encontrarlo.

Por suerte Heather le había dejado una copia de las llaves de la casa por si algún día necesitaba algo y siempre las llevaba encima. De modo que tras soportar uno de los característicos atascos de la gran ciudad y batallar con el taxista para que no tomara la ruta más larga, Lou se halló ante le puerta de la casa de su hermana y su sobrina dispuesto a dar una sorpresa. Apenas había podido husmear un poco en la casa cuando el ruido de la puerta abriéndose le habían sorprendido. Convencido de que su adorada sobrina acababa de entrar por la puerta, se había dirigido hacia la cocina de donde provenían los ruidos cuando para su sorpresa había encontrado a una chica pelirroja desconocida hablando en voz alta y depositando lo que parecían bolsas de la compra.

No le había dado tiempo a preguntar quién era cuando la otra chica lo había visto y se había puesto a gritar como una histérica y a blandir el cuchillo. Había dado muestras de conocer a los ocupantes de la casa ya que lo primero que había hecho había sido llamar a su sobrina y luego al perro de la misma. Este había demostrado conocerla ya que había obedecido sus ordenes sin titubear aunque por suerte no había sido mandado atacar. Después de las siete horas de avión y del trabajo que le había obligado a estar en lugares no muy agradables ni siquiera culpaba al perro por no reconocer su olor ya que posiblemente olía fatal. Al menos había reconocido su voz y se había calmado aunque el hecho de que no hubiera abandonado el lugar de protector delante de aquella chica indicaba que la conocía y mucho.

Finalmente su sobrina había hecho acto de aparición (aunque para aparición el aspecto de muerta viviente que traía) y ahora parecía que la cosa iba a acabar por tener sentido.

**En el presente:**

"Quien es tu amiga?"

"Ay dios. Joannie, te presento a Lou Campbell, mi tío. Tío Lou, esta es mi mejor amiga Joannie Palumbo." Se apresuró en presentar Lilly. "Aunque no sé por qué tiene un cuchillo en la mano."

"Tío Lou?" ahora que parecía que la calmaba regresaba a ella consiguió recordar que Lilly le había mencionado en más de una ocasión a su tío Lou, un reportero internacional cuyo trabajo le llevaba a un sinfín de lugares exóticos así como peligrosos. Y ahora que se fijaba, aquel desconocido barbudo poseía unos ojos azules que si que se le hacían conocidos. Eran idénticos a los de cierta jugadora de hockey que seguía con los ojos fijos en el cuchillo de su mano. Y fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que sostenía un cuchillo con el que había amenazado al tío de su mejor amiga. "Ups."

"Ups? Me amenazas con un cuchillo y solo dices, Ups?" preguntó Lou divertido viendo como la mirada aterrada de aquella chica pasaba a una traviesa que sabía reconocer. A fin de cuentas solía verla en sus propios ojos cada mañana al mirarse en el espejo.

"Creía que eras un ladrón que había entrado en casa." Murmuró Joannie avergonzada pero sin sentirlo en absoluto. Realmente se había llevado un buen susto al ver aquel hombre y no estaba dispuesta a disculparse por cómo había reaccionado.

"Es la barba verdad?" se quejó Lou pasando la mano por encima de la misma y suspirando profundamente. "No es fácil encontrar el momento para afeitarse cuando lo único que tienes es una navaja multiusos y estás en mitad de unos arrozales."

"Me alegro de verte Tío Lou" y con eso Lilly se lanzó a los brazos de su tío favorito (bueno, puede que fuera su único tío, pero seguía siendo el favorito) sin importarle lo sucio que estaba.

"Yo también me alegro de verte pequeña." Aseguró Lou abrazando fuertemente a su sobrina. Ahora que el susto había pasado estaba preocupado por el aspecto que esta tenía. "Y dime… desde cuando tengo otra sobrina?"

"Desde hace más de un año, a ver si te pones al día." Gruñó Lilly sin soltarlo y demostrando a Lou que Joannie era parte de la familia.

"Encantado" sonrió con esa sonrisa tan arrebatadora que parecía que Lilly había heredado y tras abrazar también a una sorprendida y encantada Joannie se echó a reír y en voz alegre preguntó. "Bueno, y que me he perdido?"

"**Y hasta aquí en el capítulo de hoy. Un nuevo personaje ha hecho su aparición y la relación entre Joannie y Mikayla parece que va viento en popa (al contrario de la de Lilly y Miley que parece que se ha atascado en aguas pantanosas)."**

"**En el próximo capítulo veremos el impacto que efectúa el Tío Lou en la vida familiar de Lilly, más entrenamientos entre el mocoso, digo Jake y Miley así como más sorpresas que no quiero desvelar. Tendréis que esperar al próximo capítulo para descubrirlas."**

"**Como siempre ****todos los comentarios/desvaríos serán bien recibidos ya sean buenos o malos (las amenazas y las sugerencias/demandas de suicidio hacia mi persona serán recibidas solo que no tan bien como el resto). No prometo saber cuándo publicaré el siguiente capítulo pero os aseguro que será tan pronto como pueda. En fin, gracias por leerlo y hasta la próxima. Paz y amor".**


	15. De baterías de móvil y peticiones

"**Y un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que ya ha sido completado. Esta vez me ha quedado un poco largo, pero dado que hasta el momento no he escuchado quejas al respecto, espero que no os importe."**

"**En fin, que espero que os guste el capítulo y muchas gracias por los comentarios. Si veis algún error o si tenéis ideas que deseéis comentar, estoy abierta a sugerencias. Gracias por leerlo y espero que disfrutéis." **

****"** **Y respecto a intento de amenaza… Gatitos? Hay gatitos en problemas? Nooo, pobre Rigoberto! No sabes lo que has hecho. Aquí no cedemos ante el chantaje y a mi musa le chiflan los gatitos (me temo que los otros animales le importan más bien poco) y se enfada mucho si se les hace daño. Yo me disculparía porque es capaz de hacer que Miley se enamore perdidamente de Jake Ryan, y creo que nadie desea eso. De modo que por el bien de todos espero recibir las buenas nuevas de que todos los gatitos fueron liberados sanos y salvos. (En serio, mi musa enfadada haría mearse encima al mismísimo Rambo)**"**

"**Como siempre, Hannah Montana así como sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Disney. Lo que escribo lo hago por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro."**

Cap. 14 "Baterías de móviles y peticiones de ayuda"

La presencia de un adulto (simplemente un adulto, nadie ha hablado de adulto responsable) trajo agradables cambios a la vida de los habitantes del ático. Ahora por ejemplo Lilly tenía a alguien que la cuidara mientras la otra chica iba a clase y Byron ya no tenía que gimotear todo el día para que alguien lo sacara a pasear. Lou había demostrado que a pesar de no ser el adulto más típico del mundo, sabía manejarse en una casa.

Vale que todo lo que cocinara viniera en una lata (y que dichas latas siempre fueran abiertas con el largo cuchillo que se había traído de una de sus expediciones al amazonas) y que se paseara por casa sin camisa (había asegurado que tras tanto tiempo en china sin ella no se hacía a llevarla), tras descubrir que las chicas no tenían quejas (excepto las quejas de Joannie de que no fuera una mujer la que se paseara sin camisa por la casa) pero lo cierto era que una aprendía a quererlo. Había demostrado total apoyo tras enterarse de que su nueva sobrina también prefería la compañía femenina y había estado muy entusiasmado al oír que patinaba tras lo cual había asegurado querer ir a alguna demostración en cuanto Lilly estuviera bien.

Lilly también le había contado lo que había sucedido desde la pelea que había tenido y Lou se había mostrado comprensivo y había apoyado sus decisiones aunque el brillo de la tristeza había acudido a sus ojos al escuchar a Lilly que había tenido que dejar el hockey para ayudar a entrenar a una patinadora artística. Lilly también había mencionado lo que sentía por cierta chica castaña de ojos azules y tras sacárselo del pecho Lilly se había encontrado mejor. Ahora que su tío Lou se encontraba en casa con intenciones de quedarse un tiempo, las cosas solo podían mejorar.

* * *

**Una semana después:**

"_Me pregunto qué diantres querrá Mikayla de mí?" _se preguntó Lilly andando con paso apresurado hacia el almacén de materiales. Ya había vuelto a clase recuperada de su enfermedad e incluso había estado entrenando un poco con el equipo de hockey aprovechando que ya se sentía mejor. No había sido hasta que se había duchado y cambiado que había visto el mensaje que Mikayla le había enviado al móvil. Por lo visto había alguna clase de urgencia en la sala de materiales y necesitaba la ayuda de Lilly urgentemente.

El modo en el que el mensaje estaba escrito la había llevado a pensar que algo grave había sucedido de modo que tras terminar de colocarse la ropa como había podido había echado a correr hacia el dicho almacén. En realidad y a pesar de que todos lo llamaban almacén, se trataba de una habitación no muy grande y son ventanas que olía a cuero y metal existente en una de las zonas más alejadas de la pista de hielo del colegio. En ella se solían guardar los materiales que utilizaban los profesores de gimnasia así como equipos de emergencia que los equipos de deportes solían dejar por si algún día eran necesarios.

Lilly no estaba muy segura de que diablos podía haber necesitado Mikayla de esa habitación como para necesitar acercarse a ella, pero fuera lo que fuese era evidente que necesitaba su ayuda y tras lo bien que la chica se había portado con ella desde que había enfermado, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para ayudarla. Además, desde que Joannie y ella habían comenzado a pasar más tiempo juntas, la pelirroja parecía haber descubierto nuevos niveles de alegría y eso era algo que Lilly agradecía en el alma.

Cuando finalmente llegó al almacén se detuvo a recuperar el aliento así como a mirar a todos lados tratando de hallar a Mikayla por los alrededores. Pero no había ni rastro de la chica que estaba buscando y cuando se dio media vuelta para alejarse de allí pensando que tal vez Mikayla ya no necesitaba su ayuda, un ruido en el interior de la habitación en cuestión la obligó a detenerse. Estuvo a punto de golpearse la frente por no pensar que la chica estaba dentro de la habitación (el mensaje de Mikayla había dicho que la necesitaba en la habitación y no fuera de ella) y con un gesto decisivo abrió la puerta del almacén sorprendiéndose al comprobar que estaba a oscuras y no iluminado como se abría imaginado.

Su sorpresa aumentó aún más cuando de la oscuridad surgió una mano que la agarró con fuerza y tiró de ella para dentro haciéndola trastabillar y caer al suelo. Apenas había terminado de aterrizar cuando esa misma figura que la había metido dentro salió por la puerta para acto seguido cerrarla desde fuera. Y la misteriosa figura se aseguró de que la puerta permaneciera cerrada porque desde su posición en el suelo pudo oír el ruido que hacía la cerradura al ser cerrada con llave. Tres vueltas.

"Pero qué coño…" pensó Lilly aún aturdida por lo rápido que estaban transcurriendo los acontecimientos. Una vez que su cerebro procesó que alguien la había encerrado en ese almacén sus piernas reaccionaron y tras ponerse de pie de un salto comenzó a aporrear la puerta gritando amenazas de muerte a quien fuera la persona que había osado encerrarla. Sus sorpresas parecía que no habían acabado ya que tras callarse para tratar de oír si alguien respondía a sus gritos, la voz que oyó la paralizó en el sitio.

"Truscott?" no solo se trataba del hecho de que fuera la voz de Miley Stewart, si no que dicha voz provenía de algún punto de sus espaldas, dentro de la habitación en la que estaba.

"Miley?" Lilly estaba tan sorprendida que ni se acordó que tenía que estar enfadada con ella. Desde que había vuelto al instituto, solo la había visto en contadas ocasiones y todas ellas habían sido en compañía de aquel niñato de Jake Ryan. Cada vez que había visto como este la tomaba del brazo o le pasaba el suyo por los hombros, había sentido como la rabia hervía en sus venas y había tenido que apartar la mirada para apaciguar los instintos que la gritaban que le partiera la cara a ese niñito bonito. Miley y ella tampoco se habían dirigido la palabra de modo que el escuchar ahora su voz le resultó sorprendente lo que hizo que se girara para encontrarla tan solo para no ver nada. "Qué está pasando? Y por qué estamos a oscuras?"

"Sabes dónde está el interruptor de la luz?" la voz de Miley parecía esperanzada y algo desesperada de modo que el siguiente movimiento de Lilly fue automático y presionó el interruptor de la luz que sabía que estaba cerca de su posición. Cuando la luz brilló en aquella habitación que ahora que lo pensaba parecía más un bunker que una habitación para guardar el material deportivo, Lilly sintió que se le desencajaba la mandíbula. "No te quedes ahí. Puedes ayudarme?"

Y allí mismo, delante de la atónita mirada de Lilly Truscott y tenuemente iluminada por la única bombilla existente de la habitación se hallaba Miley Stewart, atada a una de las estanterías de la habitación con lo que parecía una cuerda de saltar a la comba. Fuera quien fuese el que había hecho eso (Lilly no sabía si buscar esa persona y matarla o darle un abrazo) sabía bien como atar los nudos ya que la cuerda pasaba por casi todo el cuerpo de Miley dejándola firmemente atada a la enorme estantería que tenía detrás. Quien fuera el autor o autora de esa fechoría, había utilizado la vieja rueda de polea del techo para pasar la cuerda por encima y asegurarse de que las manos de Miley estuvieran atadas por encima de la cabeza ofreciendo una apariencia de vulnerabilidad total. En pocas palabras, Miley estaba tan atada que apenas podía menearse en el sitio. Lilly no sabía si echarse a reír o tratar de mantener esa imagen en su mente para siempre.

"Que te ha pasado?" Lilly seguía en shock viendo la sugerente postura que Miley (que no es que verla atada y vulnerable de esa manera fuera a inundar sus sueños durante mucho tiempo, claro que no) había adoptado sin siquiera quererlo.

"Puedes soltarme primero? Me gustaría volver a sentir las muñecas" masculló Miley desviando la mirada y sintiendo como se le enrojecía el rostro. Se sentía realmente humillada.

"Claro" murmuró Lilly desconcertada y acercándose a Miley para tratar de soltar los nudos. Sus sospechas acerca de la habilidad de quien la hubiera atado se confirmaron al verse incapaz de soltar los dichosos nudos que sujetaban a la otra chica. "Mierda. Están muy apretados, no los puedo soltar."

"Qué? Esto tiene que ser una broma" gruñó Miley más para sí misma que para la otra chica. "Vaya día llevo."

"Voy a tener que cortarlos" murmuró Lilly buscando en sus bolsillos la navaja que últimamente siempre llevaba encima. Lou se la había entregado un par de días atrás como recuerdo de Tailandia y desde entonces siempre la llevaba en el bolsillo. Lo cierto era que no se parecía en nada a esas navajas multiusos de las que la gente parecía tan orgullosa de poseer. La navaja que su tío le había regalado se trataba en realidad de un pequeño cuchillo muy parecido al utilizado por los militares y cuya hoja estaba más que afilada. Las cuerdas que aprisionaban a Stewart desde luego no resultaron un desafío para la navaja en cuestión. "Listo."

"Gracias" murmuró Miley frotándose las muñecas doloridas y tratando de reactivar la circulación. Aun estaba demasiado avergonzada como para mirar a Lilly a la cara.

"Ahora puedes explicarme que está pasando?" ahora que todo el shock había pasado, Lilly volvió a recordar su enfado con la castaña y eso se reflejó claramente en su tono de voz. Si el pequeño encogimiento por parte de la otra chica era un fiable indicador, Miley también lo había notado. "Quien ha sido?"

"Mik" murmuró Miley en voz baja preparándose para el grito que Lilly iba a soltar. La chica no la decepcionó.

"MIK? COMO QUE MIK? Mikayla nos ha encerrado aquí? Y te ha atado?" gritó Lilly sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo. "Pero por qué?"

"Quería hablar contigo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Mik dijo que no querrías hablar conmigo y que la mejor manera de lograr que no te fueras era encerrándonos y que sabía exactamente donde hacerlo. Pero no estoy muy segura de por qué me ha atado." Explicó la chica de modo atropellado. "Me he dicho que pasara y lo siguiente que se es que tengo s manos atadas a la espalda y que luego me ata a la estantería. Luego ha apagado la luz y ha dicho que solo hacía falta esperar a que vinieras."

"Maldita sea Mik!" maldijo Lilly golpeando la puerta con los puños una vez más. Sabía que la latina era aún más cabezota que Joannie y que su carácter bromista era aún mayor que el del demonio pelirrojo. Seguramente había atado a Miley como diversión o para que se le ablandara el corazón al verla en esa situación y por desgracia para ella estaba funcionando. Pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder ni un ápice de modo que volvió a echar mano del tono de voz más frío del que disponía antes de volver a hablar. "Supongo que no nos dejará salir hasta que me hayas dicho lo que querías decirme, no?"

"Eso ha dicho" confirmó Miley algo acobardada ante el tono de la otra chica. Estaba acostumbrada a oír hablar así a mucha gente, pero el oírlo de la boca de Lilly que siempre había sido tan buena con ella hizo que un escalofrío de lo más desagradable surcara su espalda.

"Bien, en ese caso di lo que tengas que decir para que pueda salir de aquí. Tengo cosas que hacer." Dijo en tono brusco cubriendo el hecho de que a cada momento que pasaba al lado de esa chica la estaba ablandando más y más.

"Quería disculparme" dijo Miley sorprendiendo a Lilly enormemente. Jamás se habría imaginado que oiría esas palabras de la boca de Miley Stewart. Miley por su parte se había sentado en el suelo, (Lilly no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado de pie y atada) y fijado la mirada en la pared de enfrente mientras hablaba. "No se me da muy bien esto, de modo que te pido por favor que me dejes hablar primero, vale? Deja que diga lo que tengo que decir y luego decides que hacer. Por favor."

"Muy bien, te escucho." Aceptó Lilly seriamente mientras a su vez se sentaba en el suelo y lo más alejada posible de esa chica que con solo una mirada lograba ablandarla. Necesitaba toda la distancia que pudiera obtener si quería seguir enfadada.. La castaña agradeció el gesto de Lilly de sentarse ya que de pie parecía amenazadora y tras tomar aire un par de veces, se preparó para hablar.

"Yo no soy de Nueva York, en realidad nací y me crié en un rancho de Tennessee y permanecí allí hasta los once más o menos. Era un rancho realmente extenso y los vecinos más cercanos eran los Bergs, un matrimonio ya mayor que no tenía hijos. La única compañía que tenía allí aparte de los caballos y los animales de granja era Jackson. Lo que intento decir es que no tenía mucha gente de mi edad con la que estar y eso nunca me pareció un problema. Cuando años después tuve que empezar el colegio, me di cuenta de que las personas son mucho más complicadas que los animales con los que me pasaba el día y a pesar de que intenté hacer caso a mis padres y adaptarme, no conseguí encajar entre ellos. Hicieron que me sintiera un bicho raro porque no me gustaban las mismas cosas que a ellos o porque prefería estar callada y disfrutar del paisaje a estar hablando constantemente." Explicó Miley sin levantar la mirada del punto en el que la había fijado mientras rememoraba el pasado. Todos aquellos niños y niñas se habían burlado de ella en el colegio porque no veía el televisor o porque en esa época tartamudeaba un poco cuando se ponía nerviosa. Había sido una de las peores épocas de su vida. "Lo que trato de explicar con esta historia, es que nunca he tenido muchos amigos. O mejor dicho, que solo tengo a Mikayla como amiga. No se me da bien interactuar con gente de mi edad."

"Y Amber y Ashley?" preguntó Lilly quedamente sin moverse de dónde estaba sentada. El no conectar con la gente y sentirse fuera de lugar eran sentimientos que no le eran del todo desconocidos. Joannie y el resto habían sido de los primeros amigos que de verdad había tenido de modo que lo que Miley le contaba no era algo desconocido para ella y eso la ayudó a comenzar a comprender un poco mejor a la otra chica.

"Amber y Ashley no son mis amigas. Yo… cuando nos mudamos aquí y me trasladaron al instituto South Valley, decidí que no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo que había pasado en mi antiguo colegio, de modo que me junté con las más populares y comencé de nuevo. Resulta que cuando estás con los populares y te gusta estar callado y centrado no eres un bicho raro, eres un témpano de hielo." Musitó Miley en voz alta pero sin apartar la mirada del punto en el que la había fijado. "No vine a Nueva York para hacer amigos, vine para entrenarme en un deporte que adoro con todo mi ser. De modo que cuando Vanilouskka me informó de mi nueva compañera, no pensé en la posibilidad de hacer una nueva amiga, tan solo en mejorar mi técnica. Cuando Jake apareció para volver a tomar su puesto no se me ocurrió que fuera a importarte, creí que incluso estarías aliviada de no tener que seguir a las órdenes de Vanilouskka o las mías más tiempo. Estaba convencida de que te alegrarías de no tener que volver a patinar conmigo de modo que cuando te di la noticia solo estaba tratando de… no sé. Hacértelo más fácil supongo. Ya te he dicho que no se me da bien la gente."

Al ver que Lilly no pronunciaba palabra Miley decidió continuar hablando, en el fondo aliviada de poder sacar todo eso de dentro.

"Hace una semana Mikayla me habló de que estabas en el hospital ingresada y no supe que decir. Por un lado estaba preocupada de que no te encontraras bien, pero por otro no entendí porque Mikayla me lo estaba contando. Es decir, tú y yo ya no entrenábamos juntas y no nos habíamos vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde entonces" explicó Miley algo avergonzada. Lo cierto era que se había preocupado algo más (vale mucho más) de lo que estaba dando a entender cuando había oído que Lilly estaba hospitalizada. Esa había sido la primera señal de que la otra chica era algo más que una simple ex compañera de patinaje para ella. "Fue entonces cuando Mikayla me montó una bronca enorme por cómo te había tratado."

_Flashback_

"Miles oye, tienes un momento?" preguntó Mikayla abordando a Miley en un pasillo del instituto. "Tengo algo importante que decirte."

"Tengo libres veinte minutos antes de comer" aceptó Miley dirigiéndose a un lugar algo más privado donde pudieran hablar. "De que se trata?"

"Lilly está ingresada en el hospital" soltó de golpe la latina esperando algún tipo de reacción por parte de la castaña. El rostro de Miley siguió impasible. "Es que no me has oído? Te estoy diciendo que Lilly Truscott está en el hospital. Lleva dos días sin conocimiento y los médicos están preocupados."

"Te he oído la primera vez Mik." respondió Miley sin alterar la voz. En su interior sin embargo no todo estaba tan tranquilo. _"Como que Lilly está en el hospital? Pero que ha pasado? Se pondrá bien no? Dios mío seguro que he tenido un accidente con la moto. Pero y a mí porque me importa tanto? Dios, espero que se encuentre bien."._ "Qué ha pasado?"

"Tiene neumonía. Los médicos esperan que no se convierta en una pulmonía doble o algo peor." Explicó Mikayla sin poder creer que Miley estuviera tan tranquila. "Pero que te pasa?"

"No te comprendo?"

"Te acabo de decir que Lilly está muy mal y no has dicho nada más que a ver qué ha pasado. Vas a ir a verla al hospital?" inquirió Mikayla.

"Al hospital? Por qué debería ir allí?" se sorprendió Miley abriendo mucho los ojos como si esa idea fuera algo inconcebible.

"Como que por qué? Porque tú amiga está en el hospital! No te parece bastante?" gritó Mikayla cada vez más sorprendida.

"Amiga? Lilly no es mi amiga. Solo somos, bueno éramos compañeras de pista. Desde que Jake llegó hace un par de días no la he visto siquiera." Argumentó Miley desconcertada. _"Por qué dice Mik que Lilly y yo somos amigas? Es decir, ella dejó muy claro que no quería entrenar conmigo y que solo lo hacía por órdenes de Vanilouskka. Seguro que estará aliviada por no tener que seguir con ello. Amigas. De dónde se habrá sacado eso Mik?"_

Al comprobar que Miley realmente estaba desconcertada y que no estaba actuando como una snob, Mikayla se apiadó de su amiga y se dispuso a explicarlo de modo sencillo.

"A ver Miles, dime una cosa. Lilly y tu os llamabais por el nombre?"

"A veces." Admitió Miley de nuevo desconcertada. _"Y eso a que viene ahora?"_

"Solíais hablar de cosas que no fueran el entrenamiento?" continuó la chica sin hacer caso de la mirada de confusión de la otra chica.

"A veces." Repitió Miley recordando aquella tarde en la piscina en la que le había contado su miedo al agua.

"Pasabais tiempo juntas después del entrenamiento. Quizás charlando un rato? Bromeando?" _"Venga Miles, que ya casi lo tienes." _Pensó Mikayla sonriendo un poco.

"Sí" respondió esta vez la castaña recordando las veces en las que Lilly y ella habían hablado de alguna cosa mientras esperaban a que amainara la lluvia para tomar la moto.

"Habéis quedado juntas alguna vez fuera de la pista para hacer algo? Le has contado algo que nunca le contarías a Amber y a Ashley? Alguna vez habéis hecho algo la una por la otra como favor personal sin esperar algo a cambio?" continuó Mikayla a sabiendas de la respuesta a todas las preguntas.

"Si" susurró Miley después de pensarlo y darse cuenta de que era cierto. Lilly la llevaba a casa en moto todas las noches porque según ella no le importaba y se aseguraba de dejarla frente a la puerta de su casa. O como cuando Lilly la había invitado a Central Park.

" Y por último y más importante… cuando hacías todas esas cosas que no tenían nada que ver con el entrenamiento… te lo pasabas bien?" el tono de voz de Mikayla había pasado a ser el mismo que se emplea con alguien… poco listo.

"Sí"

"Entonces querida Miles, te comunico que según las leyes no escritas de la amistad universalmente conocidas… Lilly y tú sí que sois amigas."

"Pero, pero, no. Bueno es decir, no, no?" comenzó a balbucear Miley haciendo reír a Mikayla. Hacía años que no veía a Miley tan descolocada.

"Tómate tu tiempo y piénsatelo. Te darás cuenta de que llevo razón." Aseguró Mikayla dándose la vuelta para marcharse. Su trabajo ahí había concluido.

_Fin del flashback_

"Sobra decir que Mikayla tenía razón." Murmuró Miley aún avergonzada y frotándose las ligaduras de las muñecas de modo ausente. "Me costó admitir que realmente habíamos sido amigas y una vez que lo acepté, me dieron ganas de tirarme a la vía del tren."

"Vaya gracias" gruñó Lilly. Al oír la versión de Miley había comenzado a comprender muchas cosas y la mayor parte del enfado había desaparecido. Sin embargo tras ese último comentario la ira volvió con fuerza.

"Eh? Oh no, no es porque me di cuenta de que habíamos sido amigas" se apresuró a asegurar Miley levantando la vista y queriendo golpearse la cabeza con algo. _" Esto se me da fatal, cada vez estoy metiendo la pata más y más. Tierra trágame!" _"Me sentí fatal por cómo te había tratado. Es decir, tu quisiste que siguiéramos siendo amigas aunque ya no entrenáramos juntas y sin embargo voy yo y te trato como a un a un…"

"Objeto sin importancia?" completó Lilly terminando de librarse de la rabia que la había invadido desde aquel día. Sabía que Miley estaba siendo sincera, siempre que mentía en algo solía torcer ligeramente los labios y le solía asomar una sonrisa algo falsa. Después de tanto tiempo entrenando y después de ver como hablaba con Amber y Ashley, no había sido difícil descubrir sus pequeños gestos de falsedad. Miley no sabía mentir y eso era algo por lo que Lilly estaba profundamente agradecida. Ahora podía saber sin lugar a dudas que la disculpa de Miley era sincera.

"Sí eso" murmuró Miley cada vez sintiéndose peor dándose cuenta de que había herido a una chica que solo había sido una buena amiga. "Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Crees que podrás, perdonarme?"

Lilly suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello mientras pensaba (una costumbre que había adquirido poco después de empezar a vivir en Nueva York donde la vida se le había complicado bastante) y fijó su mirada en esos ojos azules que la miraban ansiosos. Tras pensar un poco en todo lo que había oído en los últimos cuarenta minutos, decidió que solo había una cosa que podía responder.

"Sí, te perdono." Y solo con eso pudo sentir como toda la rabia y el enfado que había estado sintiendo desde el día del incidente desaparecían por completo.

"Gracias" suspiró Miley cerrando los ojos contenta. Desde luego que no estaba en su carácter abalanzarse sobre Lilly y abrazarla pero después de pasarse toda la vida sin mostrar muchos sentimientos la conversación que acababan de tener la había dejado emocionalmente exhausta.

"Oye, y Mik cuando piensa abrir la puerta?" preguntó Lilly después de pasar varios minutos en un agradable silencio y darse cuenta de que carcelera no había aparecido.

"Se supone que debía avisarla" murmuró Miley abriendo los ojos y señalando el bolso que estaba cerca de la entrada y que Lilly no había visto hasta ese momento. Una vez lo tuvo en su poder lo abrió y rebuscó en él hasta encontrarlo. Solo para darse cuenta de algo muy importante. "No no no no no!"

"Que pasa?" se alarmó Lilly al ver el rostro de Miley palidecer.

"Se ha quedado sin batería" gruñó Miley sin poder creérselo. Trató de encenderlo varias veces tan solo para obtener el mismo resultado cada vez. "No hay manera, la batería ha muerto."

"Bueno tranquila, Mik sabe que estamos aquí. Cuanto tiempo crees que puede pasar hasta que decida que algo va mal?" quiso saber Lilly frotándose los brazos. Lo cierto era que estando tan cerca de los ventiladores que mantenían la pista de hielo, bueno, helada, la habitación que debería haber sido un horno, cada vez se parecía más a un congelador. Al principio no lo había notado, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, lo iba notando más y más.

"Conociéndola? No tengo ni idea" gruñó Miley enfadada consigo misma. El plan de Mikayla había sido tan repentino que habían atado los cabos sueltos por el camino y a ninguna de las dos se le había ocurrido comprobar algo tan simple como la batería del móvil. "Me siento idiota."

"No digas tonterías" se rió Lilly haciendo un gesto con la mano tratando de quitarle importancia. "A todos nos puede pasar."

"Dónde está tú móvil?" preguntó de pronto Miley sobresaltando a la otra chica.

"Se me averió hace un par de semanas" murmuró Lilly recordando que había aplastado su teléfono al desmallarse en su casa poco después de haber llegado a casa tras pasarse horas paseando en la ventisca. "Aún no me ha dado tiempo de comprarme otro."

"Estamos encerradas, no?" confirmó Miley en voz alta solo para ver a Lilly asintiendo con la cabeza. De modo que solo les quedaba esperar a que Mikayla se diera cuenta de que llevaban demasiado tiempo encerradas. _"Vaya panorama!" _Además cada vez tenía más escalofríos y cada vez duraba más la piel de gallina y pronto se encontró imitando los movimientos de Lilly para tratar de calentar los brazos.

"Tienes frío?" preguntó Lilly al ver el gesto de la otra chica.

"Un poco" admitió Miley temblando cada vez más. Para su sorpresa Lilly se puso a rebuscar en su bolsa de deportes y extrajo de ella una manta que parecía de lo más confortable y se acercó a ella para echársela por encima. Apenas esa manta tan amorosa la envolvió Miley pudo comenzar a notar que dejaba de temblar. "Por qué tienes una manta en la bolsa?"

"Se me había olvidado que la tenía en la taquilla y al ir hoy la he visto. Tranquila que está limpia. La tenía por si Joannie se pasaba por las mañanas a vernos entrenar. Solía quedarse helada mientras nos veía de modo que acabé llevando una. Es una suerte que me la hayan devuelto hoy." Admitió Lilly sonriente asegurándose de que la manta cubriera bien a la otra chica.

"Tú no tienes frío?" preguntó Miley viendo como los brazos de Lilly también mostraban la piel de gallina debido a los escalofríos que estaba sufriendo.

"No te preocupes" murmuró Lilly repentinamente modesta. "Yo estoy bien."

"Pero no has estado con neumonía hace poco?" inquirió Miley entrecerrando los ojos. "El frío no te conviene."

"Bueno, la verdad es que…" comenzó Lilly a pensar una excusa a pesar de que sabía que la otra chica tenía razón. Miley también pareció darse cuenta de ello.

"Venga ven aquí. Si nos apretujamos un poco nos cubrirá a las dos" ordenó Miley abriendo la manta y señalando con la cabeza a la otra chica que debía sentarse.

"Gracias" accedió Lilly sin pelearlo mucho. Realmente estaba comenzando a tener frío.

Casi inmediatamente después de sentarse y asegurarse de que la manta las tapara a ambas, Miley no pudo evitarlo y se acurrucó un poco más buscando de modo inconsciente el calor corporal que desprendía la otra chica. Lilly por su parte no pareció molestarse e incluso tímidamente pasó el brazo izquierdo por los hombros de la otra chica para asegurarse de darle el mayor calor posible (si vale, no se lo creía ni ella, pero dado que Miley no se quejaba, no iba a ser idiota, no?). Tras diez minutos en silencio, Lilly rompió la calma temerosa de que la otra chica pudiera dormirse (en su caso era imposible, la presencia de Miley Stewart EN SUS BRAZOS la habría mantenido despierta durante días de ser necesario) ya que nunca aconsejaban dormirse en una habitación que se parecía cada vez más a una nevera. Hacía al menos media hora que habían cortado la corriente y las había dejado sumidas en la oscuridad. Lilly supuso que en el instituto habrían quitado la corriente incluyendo las estufas al terminar la hora de los entrenamientos y a medida que el tiempo pasaba el frío se hacía más y más intenso.

"Oye Miley, por qué te gusta patinar?" al sentir el respingo de la otra chica supo que si no había estado dormida había estado muy cerca de estarlo. Al ver que Miley la miraba confusa volvió a repetir la pregunta. "Por qué te gusta tanto patinar? Te pasas la vida entrenando, pero siempre pareces feliz haciéndolo. Así que me preguntaba si había algún motivo por el que te guste tanto."

"Por qué quieres saberlo?" Si eso lo hubiera dicho poco después de conocerse el tono de Miley habría sido frío y desagradable seguido de alguna mirada de odio. Esta vez sin embargo el tono de voz de Miley solo traía curiosidad y algo de confusión.

"Porque me aburro y además, ahora que hemos dejado claro que somos amigas tengo curiosidad. Eso vale?"

"Supongo que sí, pero es un poco largo de contar" admitió Miley sonriendo ligeramente.

"No tengo prisa" respondió Lilly tratando de señalar en la oscuridad que seguían encerradas.

"Cierto" asintió Miley. Suspirando tomó un poco de aire, organizo sus ideas y comenzó la historia. "Cuando era pequeña yo era… poco hábil para los deportes. A no ser que fuera montada en algún caballo siempre me estaba cayendo al suelo. En el colegio siempre era la última elegida para formar los equipos en gimnasia y siempre me estaban llamando torpe. Creciendo en Tennessee no era muy habitual ver mucha nieve. En invierno a veces nevaba pero no siempre lo suficiente como para gozar de ella. Hasta que un invierno, creo que tenía seis o siete años, nevó mucho más que de costumbre hasta el punto en el que muchas carreteras quedaron cortadas y el lago que teníamos cerca de casa se heló por completo. Fue entonces cuando mi padre comenzó a enseñar a Jackson a jugar al hockey. Yo pensaba que el hockey era un deporte muy agresivo y solo de pensar en que mi hermano tratara de usar conmigo los placajes que habíamos visto en los partidos de hockey que solíamos ver por la tele me daba auténtico pavor. Además, era tan torpe que estaba segura que nada más pisar el hielo me iba a abrir la cabeza contra el suelo."

Miley se detuvo unos momentos recordando su viejo hogar y los momentos que había pasado allí con su familia. Poco después continuó con la historia.

"Estaba harta de no poder salir de casa por miedo a resbalarme con el hielo y la nieve que seguían agolpándose en la calle así que me senté en el sofá y me puse a cambiar los canales de la tele hasta que una imagen hizo que me detuviera en seco. Aún recuerdo como me sentí cuando vi a una chica no mucho mayor de quince patinando sobre el hielo tan… majestuosamente. Recuerdo que me quedé con la boca abierta mientras veía hacer cosas que jamás había imaginado que podrían hacerse. Para alguien tan torpe como yo ver a alguien parecer tan ágil y hermosa sobre una superficie tan resbaladiza como el hielo era algo mágico. Me quedé viendo todo el campeonato y a cada patinadora que salía me iba asombrando más y más." Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en los labios de Miley recordando aquella tarde que había quedado marcada a fuego en su memoria. "Cuando llegó la cena no pude parar de hablar sobre lo que había visto hasta que mi padre me dijo que si tanto me gustaba porque no empezaba a patinar."

"Y así empezaste?" preguntó Lilly sonriendo e imaginándose a una pequeña Miley emocionada y charlando por los codos acerca de lo que había visto en la tele.

"Dios no. Estaba tan convencida de lo torpe que era que me parecía imposible que alguien como yo aprendiera a hacer lo que había visto en la televisión. Fue mi madre la que se cansó de oírme hablar así todo el día y la que me obligó a ponerme los patines y empezar a patinar. Resulta que ella había sido una gran patinadora en su tiempo y que así había conocido a mi padre." Reveló Miley sonriendo al recordar lo furiosa que se había puesto su madre al oírla decir que era demasiado torpe para intentar patinar sobre la resbaladiza superficie. "Y desde el primer momento en el que puse un patín en el hielo me enganché para siempre."

"Comprendo" y era cierto. Cuando su padre la había enseñado a patinar y había logrado deslizarse encima de la pulida superficie hasta el punto en el que se había sentido tan libre como un pájaro se había enganchado. Tras la muerte de su padre había necesitado un pequeño empujón por parte de su abuela para volver al hielo, pero nunca se había arrepentido de ello.

"De verdad?" se sorprendió Miley. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar a que se refería, el sonido de una llave que daba la vuelta en la cerradura se dejó oír en la habitación.

"Seguís vivas?" preguntó bromeando Mikayla aunque en el fondo estaba un poco preocupada. Había estado charlando (flirteando) con Joannie y se le había olvidado que había dejado a Miley atada y encerrada con Lilly. No había sido hasta que Joannie había mencionado que ya era un poco tarde que Mikayla se había dado cuenta de que no había abierto la puerta. Al darse cuenta, había echado a correr para rescatarlas a las dos, aunque nunca se había imaginado que encontraría a las dos chicas acurrucadas la una con la otra. "Interrumpo algo?"

"Sí, que nos muramos de hipotermia" gruñó Miley levantándose de su posición y haciendo caso omiso de la parte de su mente que constató inmediatamente que añoraba el calor que Lilly desprendía. "Dónde estabas? Sabes que Lilly ha estado enferma? Que querías, rematarla?"

"Dios, es verdad. No me había dado cuenta de que hacía tanto frío. Lo siento mucho, estás bien?" quiso saber la chica claramente preocupada. Su sorpresa aumentó al sentir como la otra chica en vez de quejarse simplemente le daba un abrazo de oso.

"Gracias" dijo Lilly simplemente. Sabía que las chicas pensarían que la estaba agradeciendo por volver a abrir la puerta o por ayudarla a hacer las paces, pero lo cierto es que la chica estaba agradeciendo haber podido estar durante más de una hora abrazada a Miley Stewart.

"De nada Lils" Mikayla no entendía nada, pero si esa chica que podía haberla golpeado como a un saco de patatas la estaba agradeciendo en vez de enfadarse con ella, estaba claro que no se iba a quejar.

"Bueno, vámonos, que tengo que llegar a casa antes de que mi padre se entere de que no estoy" apuró Miley cruzando los brazos. _"Pero y ahora por qué la abraza a ella? No se lo merece después de lo que nos ha hecho pasar. Pero que estoy pensando? Cualquiera diría que estoy celosa. Claro que no estoy celosa! Miley deja de pensar tonterías."_

"Tiene razón, vámonos" accedió Mikayla sin fijarse en que Miley seguía mirándola mal. "Tengo el coche fuera, yo os llevo."

* * *

**Dos días después, víspera del gran día, en la pista de hielo:**

"Vamos chicos, que el campeonato es mañana. Jake, ahora el giro doble. Muy bien! Stewart, vas mal sincronizada, te adelantas demasiado!" gritó el coreógrafo una vez más poniendo a prueba la paciencia de Miley. Sabía que iba perfectamente sincronizada con la música y que el que se estaba retrasando era Jake. No obstante eso no parecía ser tan evidente para aquel hombrecillo tan repelente. "Espero por el bien de todos que mañana lo hagas mejor Stewart!"

Solo un día. En menos de veinticuatro horas daría comienzo la última competición de clasificación antes del auténtico campeonato y aquel hombre seguía insistiendo en que ella lo hacía mal. Cada vez que el coreógrafo la ridiculizaba y la regañaba por errores que Miley sabía que no había cometido, Jake no hacía más que mirarla con ese gesto de lástima que Miley había comenzado a aborrecer con todo su ser.

"Vale, ahora vais a ejecutar el movimiento final, vamos vamos!"

Ante esa orden Miley se preparó para el movimiento en cuestión colocándose delante de Jake y levantando la pierna derecha. El movimiento era bastante simple, ella debía acercar una pierna hacia Jake y este debía tomar el patín con la mano y ayudarla a girar más rápido para al final liberarla y que ella pudiera hacer un gran triple con ayuda de ese impulso extra. Se parecía bastante a la posición que solía tomar un lanzador de martillo solo que a la hora de soltarla, se hacía de modo suave.

De modo que Miley se preparó y en cuanto notó que Jake había tomado su pie, comenzó a girar como debía cada vez más rápido. El primer síntoma de que algo iba mal fue cuando en lugar de soltarla a las seis vueltas como debían, Jake continuó girando dándola más impulso del que esperaba. De modo que cuando a la séptima vuelta el chico trató de soltarla, Miley no estaba preparada para ello y su pie izquierdo abandonó la posición que debía tan solo para momentos después torcerse en un ángulo demasiado recto lo cual unido a la velocidad extra hicieron que se doblara de la manera más dolorosa posible. Ante el dolor en el tobillo Miley trató de compensarlo apoyando el otro pie, tan solo para darse cuenta de que Jake ya la había soltado y que no había manera de enderezarse.

Con un golpe que anunciaba más dolor, Miley se encontró tirada contra la pared que hacía de barrera en la pista y sintiendo dolor prácticamente en todo el cuerpo. Le pareció oír diferentes gritos que resonaban por la pista pero solo podía pensar que apenas sentía las partes que no le dolían del cuerpo. Y dado que no se sentía con fuerzas para levantarse, decidió mantenerse en el suelo un rato más con la esperanza de que el hielo sobre el que estaba tumbada adormeciera el dolor que sentía.

* * *

**Horas después:**

_We are the champions my friend  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers 'cos We are the champions of the world_

La gran obra de Queen comenzó a sonar en la quietud de la noche logrando despertar a las ocupantes de la habitación. Durante unos segundos ninguna de las dos supo muy bien donde estaba o lo que pasaba.

"Que es eso?" preguntó aún medio dormida Joannie tratando de ubicar de donde veía el sonido.

"Es mi móvil" se quejó Lilly palpando la mesilla de al lado de su cama donde sabía que había dejado cargando el móvil.

"Pues mata a quien sea que te esté llamando, es la una y media y yo mañana madrugo" gruñó Joannie tratando de volver a coger una buena postura para dormir.

"Es Jackson" se sorprendió Lilly al mirar la pantalla. Después de oír la melodía sabía que tenía que ser alguien del equipo ya que sus números eran los únicos que hacían sonar la canción de Queen.

"A la una y media de la madrugada?" se sorprendió Joannie despertándose del todo. Sabía que Lilly estaba indecisa ya que desde el incidente de aquel domingo, Jackson y ella tampoco habían hablado. Y a pesar de que a Joannie no le hacía mucha gracia que alguien con el apellido Stewart la llamara a esas horas, sabía que la conciencia de Lilly no la dejaría en paz si no respondía el teléfono. "Será algo importante Lils. Deberías cogerlo."

" Jackson?" preguntó Lilly tras apretar el botón para hablar.

"Gracias por coger el teléfono Lilly. Te he despertado?" preguntó Jackson para luego golpearse la frente con la mano. Por supuesto que la había despertado.

"Que quieres Jackson?" quiso saber Lilly sin molestarse en responder la pregunta. Era la una y media de la madrugada y estaba agotada. Por si fuera poco hacía apenas un par de horas que se habían acostado y estaba en mitad de un sueño excelente.

"Cómo estás?" preguntó Jackson esta vez golpeándose la frente con la mano de verdad. _"Pero soy tonto o que me pasa?"_

"Jackson, no me has llamado a esta hora para preguntarme como estoy. De que se trata?" fue directa al grano Lilly demasiado adormilada como para mantener la cortesía mucho más rato.

"Tienes razón, lo siento" se disculpó Jackson sin saber muy bien como seguir con la conversación. Finalmente decidió que la mejor manera era ir de frente. "Siento llamarte a estas horas, pero ha pasado algo. Y necesito que vengas a mi casa."

"A tú casa? Ahora?" se sorprendió Lilly haciendo que Joannie abriera los ojos por completo e incluso se incorporara de la cama. "Te has vuelto loco Jackson?"

"Sí. Sé que me he vuelto loco, pero aún así te lo pido. Por favor, necesito que vengas a mi casa ahora."

"Por qué?" preguntó Lilly confusa. Seguía soñando y no se había dado cuenta?

"Miley está herida" admitió el chico conteniendo la respiración.

"Que ha pasado?" preguntó Lilly asustada incorporándose en la cama de golpe y asustando a su vez a Joannie.

"No estoy seguro, solo sé que Miley me ha ordenado que te llame. Incluso me ha amenazado." la voz del chico desapareció de repente mientras el ruido de un teléfono que cambia de manos podía oírse.

"Lilly?" la voz de Miley logró que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Lilly. Lo que consiguió partirle el corazón fue que Miley estaba llorando y eso no era algo que Lilly hubiera creído capaz. Sabía que Miley no era el bloque de hielo que todos creían, pero sí que sabía que no le gustaba que el resto viera sus emociones de modo que si la chica estaba llorando por algo era. Y ese algo tenía que ser algo muy gordo. "Sigues ahí?"

"Sí" fue lo único que brotó de sus labios mientras agarraba el teléfono con más fuerza.

"Sé es muy tarde y que estarías dormida, pero necesito tu ayuda. Por favor."

Lilly se giró para mirar a Joannie la cual tenía la oreja pegada al teléfono que la otra chica sostenía entre sus manos esperando alguna clase de señal. Joannie le sostuvo la mirada y tras pensar un instante simplemente cedió y asintió a pesar de que en el fondo no le hacía mucha gracia.

"Estaré allí en breve." Respondió Lilly e inmediatamente colgó el teléfono. "Joan yo…"

"Lo sé. Pero ahora vete y ayuda a la reina del hielo" gruñó Joannie volviéndose a tumbar en la cama y resignándose a dormir.

* * *

Tras convencer a su tío de que todo iba bien pero que tenía que irse a visitar a una amiga a esas horas, Lou había protestado como cualquier adulto responsable. Al ver la mirada de Lilly se dio cuenta de que esa _amiga _debía de ser la misma que lograba poner corazones en las pupilas de su sobrina y tras una pequeña guerra consigo mismo ganó el lado irresponsable de siempre. De modo que Lilly se halló sobre su moto a las dos menos cuarto de la madrugada y acelerando hacia la casa de Miley con el corazón en un puño. Fuera lo que fuese lo que le había pasado a Miley había sido suficiente como para hacerla llorar y eso era algo que Lilly no quería volver a oír en su vida si podía evitarlo. De modo que había cargado la moto con todos sus potingues y se había encomendado a todos los dioses existentes para que Miley estuviera sana y salva. (O lo más sana y salva que se pudiera).

Tras conducir como una loca por las (gracias a dios) vacías carreteras de Nueva York, Lilly llegó con el record personal de veintidós minutos a casa de Miley. La situación debía ser más seria de lo que esperaba ya que el propio Jackson estaba sentado en la acera esperando su llegada. Eso no podía augurar nada bueno.

"Que ha pasado?" fue lo primero que preguntó Lilly tras quitarse el casco y aparcar la moto en el primer sitio que vio.

"No estoy seguro. Hace unas horas he recibido una llamada de mi padre diciéndome que Miley estaba herida en el hospital y que los fuera a buscar que no tenía coche. No se lo grave que habrá sido pero Miley ha salido de la consulta del médico con la cara más desafiante que he visto en mi vida y lo primero que ha hecho ha sido ordenarme que te llamara que necesitaba tú ayuda. No sé qué podrás hacer tú, pero parece ser que sea lo que sea lo que le ha dicho el médico no ha sido nada bueno y siendo la competición mañana… no hay que ser muy listo para unir cabos. " explicó Jackson rápidamente mientras subían en el ascensor. "Mira Lilly, no sé si podrás hacer algo pero si de verdad puedes… es muy importante para ella."

"Veré lo que puedo hacer" aseguró Lilly tragando saliva con fuerza y esperando a que las puertas se abrieran. Cuando lo hicieron por un momento deseó que hubieran permanecido cerradas. Ante ella se alzaba un hombre muy grande de aspecto serio y con el pelo largo. A pesar de que sus ojos eran verdes y no azules, se parecía lo suficiente a Jackson como para extraer la acertada identidad de ese hombre. "Señor Stewart?"

"Puedes explicarme por qué mi hija ha insistido en llamarte?" fue directamente al grano Billy Ray sin molestarse en aprender el nombre de la chica que tenía delante.

"No lo sé señor, estoy tan sorprendida como usted" murmuró Lilly sin apartar la mirada ni dejarse intimidar pero tratando de no parecer insolente.

"Ha llegado ya?" se oyó la voz ansiosa de Miley desde la otra habitación. "Papa déjala pasar."

A pesar de que al hombre estaba claro que no le hacía mucha gracia, se apartó del camino de Lilly y señaló con la mano la dirección que la chica debía seguir. Cuando Lilly llegó al salón, pudo ver a Miley tumbada en el sofá y con rostro pálido y respiración algo acelerada. Fuera lo que fuese que había pasado, había sido algo realmente malo.

"Papa, esta es Lilly" presentó Miley con un gesto de la mano. "Lilly este es mi padre, Billy Ray Stewart."

"Por qué está aquí?" quiso saber Billy Ray sin molestarse en mirar dos veces a la chica que tenía al lado.

"Necesito su ayuda" susurró Miley cansadamente.

"Hasta ahora eso es lo único que me ha quedado claro. La pregunta es con qué? Que ha pasado?" habló finalmente Lilly mirando por encima del hombro del padre de Miley que se había puesto delante.

"No es de tu incumbencia, y ahora por favor ya puedes irte." Ordenó Billy Ray señalando la puerta con la mano. Miley se había llevado una decepción muy grande esa tarde y lo que necesitaba era descansar y no que una chica le vendiera falsas esperanzas.

"NO!" gritó Miley levantándose de golpe tratando de evitar que la otra chica se fuera tan solo para notar el horrible dolor del tobillo y caerse al suelo con un gemido de dolor.

"Miley!" gritó Lilly ignorando la presencia del padre de la chica y acercándose a Miley levantándola del suelo antes de que el propio Billy Ray pudiera reaccionar. Los ojos de Lilly no pudieron evitar fijarse en el aspecto del tobillo de la otra chica. Horrorizada comprobó que con el tobillo así no podría competir al día siguiente. "Que ha pasado?"

"Un accidente en el entrenamiento" murmuró Miley con los ojos cerrados y tratando de contener las lágrimas de dolor que amenazaban con surcar sus mejillas.

"Tiene muy mal aspecto, siéntate vamos, no deberías estar de pie" ordenó la chica haciendo que la castaña se sentara en el sofá que estaba cerca. "Creía que habías ido al hospital. No te ha tratado un médico?"

"No… del todo." Murmuró Miley moviéndose ligeramente en el sofá hasta conseguir la postura ideal para que le doliera lo menos posible. Al ver el brillo acusador en los ojos de Lilly tuvo ganas de encogerse un poco más en el cómodo sofá. "No es lo que parece."

"Esa frase nunca suena bien" murmuró Lilly suspirando y negando con la cabeza. "Así que no es lo que parece? Porque desde aquí parece que has ido al hospital pero no has dejado que el médico te trate!"

"Entonces si es lo que parece" murmuró Miley agachando la cabeza. A pesar de que Lilly no había añadido _otra vez_ al final de su frase, el tono había sido suficiente para implicarlo. "Papa, nos dejas un momento a solas? Me gustaría hablar con Lilly en privado."

"Ni en broma jovencita. No sé qué es lo que esperas que pueda hacer esta niña, pero creo que ya he tenido suficiente paciencia, debes descansar." Ordenó firmemente Billy Ray, solo para encontrar los azules ojos de su hija clavados en los suyos. Los mismos ojos que Sussan poseía y a los que nunca había sido capaz de decir que no. Ahora estaban suplicándole que confiara en ella y a pesar de que su cabeza le decía que no cediera, el amor por su hija pudo con todo. De modo que bajó la cabeza y tras respirar hondo un par de veces asintió y salió de la habitación llevándose a Jackson con él.

"Sabes que los médicos son médicos por una razón, no? es decir, han estado estudiando muchos años para llegar a donde están. Si un médico te dice algo es porque sabe que lo necesitas." Comenzó Lilly sentándose en una de las sillas que había delante de Miley y pasándose la mano por el pelo. "Es que te has sacado la carrera en medicina y yo no me he enterado? O es que simplemente te gusta llevarles la contraria a los tipos de bata blanca?"

"No es que me guste llevarles la contraria a los médicos" negó Miley apretando los dientes cuando otra oleada de dolor la recorrió por completo. "Auch!"

"Ah no? porque eso es exactamente lo que parece." Respondió Lilly preocupada acercándose lentamente a la chica para echarle un vistazo al tobillo en cuestión. Estaba muy hinchado y estaba comenzando a adquirir un color amoratado nada bueno.

"No tiene buen aspecto. Apuesto a que duele mucho. Que calmantes te han dado?" preguntó Lilly sin llegar a tocar el tobillo por miedo a hacerle más daño. Al ver que Miley apartaba la mirada y apretaba los dientes en forma cabezota supo la verdad. "No te has tomado los calmantes, verdad que no?"

"Necesito estar en plenas facultades para mañana" fue la sorprendente respuesta de Miley que consiguió dejar a Lilly con la boca abierta.

"Mañana? No estarás pensando en competir con el tobillo así, no?" se horrorizó Lilly al comprender lo que estaba pasando.

"He llegado muy lejos como para abandonar ahora." Aseguró Miley cabezota mientras miraba a Lilly con la mirada más decidida que la otra chica había visto jamás.

"Pero con el tobillo así no podrás. Ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pie!" gritó Lilly levantándose de un salto. "Como piensas patinar exactamente?"

"Había pensado que tal vez tú podrías ayudarme. Como hiciste la última vez con la muñeca." preguntó Miley desesperada y con ganas de llorar. Desde que había ingresado en el hospital el dolor del tobillo había ido aumentando y ahora mismo lo sentía palpitar a ritmo de sus latidos y eso no podía ser bueno.

"Que te hace pensar que puedo ayudar?" preguntó Lilly sorprendida mirando el tobillo hinchado de Miley.

"Dijiste que una vez jugaste un partido con los dedos rotos" murmuró Miley mirando finalmente a Lilly a pesar de que la chica seguía mirando a todos lados menos en su dirección.

"Está roto?" se horrorizó Lilly. Si el tobillo estaba roto no solo no sería capaz de hacer nada si no que la carrera de Miley se había terminado. No estaría repuesta en menos de dos años y aún así el tobillo seguiría débil durante mucho tiempo. El suficiente como para acabar con los sueños de la castaña.

"No, solo está torcido. Aunque duele como si estuviera roto" admitió Miley suspirando y recostándose en el sofá lentamente.

"Que ha dicho exactamente el médico?"

"Que estaba torcido. Que me lo quería escayolar y que no debía moverlo en al menos dos semanas. También aconsejó que me tomara unas cuantas pastillas y se ofreció a ponerme una inyección de morfina para el dolor."

"Eso es grave Miley, la morfina no se la ofrecen a todos" murmuró Lilly pensativa mientras seguía mirando el miembro herido de Miley. "Por qué no la has aceptado? Es evidente que te duele."

"No quería tomar nada que pudiera interferir con algo que me pudieras dar" admitió Miley de mala gana. Desde el momento en el que el médico había confirmado sus peores sospechas, la mente de Miley había tomado la decisión de pedir ayuda a Lilly, de modo que había rechazado todo lo que le habían ofrecido con la esperanza de que la otra chica pudiera hacer algo.

"Por qué?" preguntó bruscamente Lilly sorprendiendo a la otra chica. "Por qué haces esto?"

"Porque llevo soñando con al día de mañana desde que empecé a practicar para entrar en la competición de parejas. He entrenado duro y no pienso rendirme ahora que estoy tan cerca. Puedes ayudarme si o no?" A pesar de que Miley había sido brusca a la hora de contestar, no pudo evitar el brillo aterrorizado de sus pupilas al pensar lo que sucedería si la respuesta de la otra chica resultaba ser negativa. Sabía que se estaba agarrando a un clavo ardiendo, pero le daba igual. En ese momento estaba claramente desesperada.

"Pero no es el fin del mundo!" argumentó Lilly levantándose de un salto." habrá más competiciones, y siempre puedes volver a la modalidad de individual. Por qué tiene que ser la de mañana? Por qué es tan importante para ti? No lo entiendo."

"Y eso que tiene que ver?" preguntó Miley sorprendida y fijando sus ojos en los de Lilly. _"Nunca me había fijado en que sus ojos podían ser tan intensos."_

"Si de verdad quiere mi ayuda, vas a tener que darme una razón mejor que el tiempo que has estado practicando. Vas a tener que darme un buen motivo por el que quieras arriesgarlo todo Miley. Y lo digo en serio." Aseguró Lilly mientras una idea algo alocada comenzaba a formarse en su mente. Pero antes debía asegurarse de que esto no fuera un simple caso de cabezonería por parte de la otra chica. "Por qué es tan importante lo de mañana?"

"Hace cosa de un año más o menos, subí al desván a buscar unos moldes que mi abuela quería para hacer el tradicional pastel de carne de la familia Stewart. Nunca subía porque solía estar lleno de cajas y muy mal iluminado y tampoco me apetecía encontrarme con las arañas que sabía que había, de modo que traté de ser lo más rápida posible. Registré las cajas de modo algo descuidado y al querer mirar en una de las que se encontraban en la base de una torre de cajas bastante alta, se me cayeron encima las demás. No me hice daño, pero muchas cajas quedaron desparramadas por el suelo. Mientras las recogía, me fijé en que una de ellas que parecía aún más vieja y llena de polvo que las demás, tenía el nombre de mi madre escrito en un lateral así que me acerqué para ver de qué se trataba. Allí estaban todos sus trofeos y sus medallas así como unos viejos patines algo destrozados. Eso no era nada sorprendente, ya te dije que había sido una gran patinadora aunque nunca antes había visto sus trofeos." Explicó Miley resignada a explicar sus motivos. "Lo que me sorprendió fue que no los había ganado en la competición de individual como yo creía, si no que aquellos premios le fueron otorgados en la categoría de parejas. Aquello me sorprendió muchísimo. Mi padre nunca había mencionado que mi madre compitiera en esa categoría y yo siempre supuse que había triunfado en individuales. Y desde que vi esos trofeos, la idea de competir en parejas no se me fue de la cabeza. En el fondo quería demostrar que el gran legado de Sussan Stewart no se había perdido y que yo era la prueba viviente de ello. Por eso cuando me enteré de que aún existía el campeonato en el que ella se había dado a conocer, pensé que era la mejor manera de demostrarlo, convencí a mi padre de que era lo que quería y me dispuse a entrenar todo lo que pude para llevarlo a cabo. Este campeonato es lo más cerca que me he sentido de comprender a mi madre. Por eso estoy tan desesperada por competir en él. Así que ahora que lo sabes, te lo pregunto una vez más. Puedes ayudarme sí o no? "

"Aún en el caso de que pudiera… tienes que comprender que habrá consecuencias" advirtió Lilly mirando finalmente a la otra chica con la voz y la expresión facial desprovistas de cualquier emoción. Comprendía muy bien lo que Miley estaba contando pero aún así lo que esta le estaba pidiendo no era algo simple como vendar y reposar. Tampoco tenían mucho tiempo para ello.

"A que te refieres?" inquirió Miley manteniendo aún la llama de la esperanza. Lilly no había dicho que no… todavía.

"Tienes el tobillo que da pena" dijo Lilly sinceramente. "El dolor es la señal que nos envía el cerebro para advertirnos que una parte de nuestro cuerpo está dañada. Cuanto mayor es el dolor mayor es el daño que tenemos. Y con el dolor que tienes en este momento, es evidente que el tobillo no puede ser sanado en una noche."

"Entonces no hay nada que hacer?" se desesperó Miley dejando que algunas lágrimas comenzaran a surcar sus mejillas. _"Y ya está, no se puede hacer nada. Adiós a todo por lo que tanto he luchado. No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando. Es una pesadilla de la que no puedo despertar."_

"Yo no he dicho eso" negó Lilly aún seria y con la mirada fija en el rostro de la otra chica.

"Pero has dicho que…" comenzó Miley sin comprender nada.

"El tobillo no puede sanar en una noche Miley, pero eso no significa que no puedas usarlo mañana. Pero debes comprender que el tobillo seguirá herido." Advirtió Lilly suspirando.

"Pero podré usarlo" se quiso asegurar la castaña.

"Escucha, el partido de hockey que jugué con los dedos rotos… tuve que pagar un precio muy alto por ello." Admitió Lilly recordando lo mucho que había suplicado a su abuela para que la ayudara. No había querido escuchar nada sobre lo que le sucedería después, y no había sido nada agradable. Miley debía comprender exactamente lo que le pasaría de seguir adelante.

"No te comprendo. Estamos hablando de dinero?" preguntó confusa Miley.

"Claro que no. Estamos hablando de la factura que te va a pasar tu cuerpo Miley. Yo jugué sin sentir dolor con los dedos rotos, y cuando se pasó el efecto… supliqué durante una semana a mi abuela que me amputara los dedos en cuestión porque el dolor era insoportable." Reveló Lilly recordando aquellas semanas tan horribles. "Incluso estuve a punto de perder sensibilidad en esa zona para siempre. Tienes que tenerlo muy claro antes de hacer algo como esto."

"De qué estamos hablando exactamente?"

"Al igual que la pomada que usé con tu muñeca, mi abuela aprendió a preparar un anestésico natural realmente potente. A diferencia de la crema que acelera el proceso de curación, este solo te duerme la zona lo suficiente como para que no notes el dolor. Es decir, que mientras la pomada esté haciendo efecto, no notarás ningún dolor, pero el tobillo seguirá herido. En cuanto pasen los efectos anestésicos, el dolor que sientes ahora no será nada con el dolor que sentirás. No te aliviarán ni los analgésicos, créeme, nos rogarás que te cortemos la pierna para evitar sentir el dolor." Aseguró Lilly sin apartar la mirada. "Podrías incluso a obtener daños irreparables, si los tendones no lo soportan. Un rompimiento de ligamentos no es algo a tomar a broma Miley, podrías no volver a patinar. Lo entiendes?"

"Lo entiendo" aseguró Miley mientras lo pensaba. Patinar era algo muy importante para ella, pero aún lo era más el sentirse cerca de su madre. "Sé que es una locura y que no tiene sentido, pero de verdad que es muy importante para mí participar en este campeonato. El tobillo estaría sano para cuando comience el campeonato de verdad?"

"Veamos, Joannie me dijo que este era solo el último de los clasificatorios y que permitía la entrada en el TCCP y que el verdadero campeonato lo habían retrasado para que empezara tres meses después en vez de dos, no?" recordó Lilly haciendo cálculos en su cabeza. "Bueno, supongo que es posible que sí que estuviera sano."

"Entonces mi respuesta en sí. Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario para ello." Aseguró Miley firmemente.

"Si lo has pensado bien, entonces de acuerdo" accedió Lilly finalmente. Un instante después recordó un pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto. "Que dice Ryan de todo esto? Y donde diantres está?"

"Jake? Se ha disculpado por haber contado mal las vueltas mil veces y ha estado interrogando al médico varias veces hasta que este le ha asegurado que no había manera posible de que yo compitiera mañana. Estaba muy deprimido y decepcionado y nos ha dicho que quería estar solo." Explicó Miley ya más contenta al ver que podría competir al día siguiente. "Lo llamaré luego para darle la gran noticia."

"Genial. Entonces voy a ir a mi casa en un momento para recoger las cosas que me hacen falta. Cuando vuelva comenzaremos. Sigues estando segura, no?" quiso saber Lilly a pesar de que se imaginaba la respuesta.

"Completamente" confirmó Miley sonriendo por primera vez desde que había aterrizado de mala manera en el hielo. Al ver que la chica se dirigía hacia la salida la llamó. "Eh Lilly! Muchas gracias por esto. Significa mucho para mí."

"No hay problema princesa" respondió Lilly mientras en su cabeza añadía _"Por ti haría lo que fuera" _"Ahora vuelvo."

"Hasta ahora" se despidió Miley mientras una pequeña voz en su cabeza admitía lo que la otra chica jamás admitiría en voz alta _"Dios, cuanto echaba de menos que me llamaras princesa."_

"**Y hasta aquí por hoy. Vaya, ha sido un capítulo realmente largo y que espero que os haya gustado. Miley finalmente se ha disculpado y parece que está un poco más tierna que de costumbre aunque tampoco esperéis milagros que la gente no cambia de un día para otro. No obstante os aseguro que a partir de ahora será cada vez más y más humana y menos tempano de hielo."**

"**En el próximo capítulo sabremos si el remedio de Lilly funciona así como el campeonato que tendrá una enorme sorpresa que realmente espero apreciéis."**

"**Como siempre ****todos los comentarios/desvaríos serán bien recibidos ya sean buenos o malos (las amenazas y las sugerencias/demandas de suicidio hacia mi persona serán recibidas solo que no tan bien como el resto). No prometo saber cuándo publicaré el siguiente capítulo pero os aseguro que será tan pronto como pueda. En fin, gracias por leerlo y hasta la próxima. Paz y amor".**


	16. De sorpresa en sorpresa

"**Perdoooooooooooon, perdoooooooooooooon. Lo siento mucho de veras. No era mi intención tardar tanto en subir este capítulo pero por algún motivo no lograba encontrar las palabras. Cada vez que me sentaba delante del ordenador a escribir, me sentía bloqueada y no hallaba la manera de expresarme. (Tengo la sospecha de que mi musa estaba tratando de huir a lugares más cálidos. Logré atraparla justo a tiempo) Siento mucho el retraso."**

"**Aún así, espero que os guste el capítulo y me gustaría agradecer a todos aquellos que han dejado comentarios. Gracias a vosotros tomé la decisión de sentarme en la silla y no levantarme hasta haber comenzado a escribir de nuevo la historia. Agradecí todos y cada uno de los comentarios (hasta los que estaban escritos en marciano, **shjshdfs **también para ti). Por ello, muchas gracias."**

"**Como siempre, si veis algún error o si tenéis ideas que deseéis comentar, estoy abierta a sugerencias. Gracias por leerlo y espero que disfrutéis."**

****" He cumplido mi promesa y he evitado que mi musa hiciera que surgiera el amor entre Jake y Miley (sinceramente incluso a mi me daba nauseas). Y respecto a las consecuencias de la erótica escapada de cierto gato… me temo que no podemos hacernos cargo de otro animal. Mi musa ha sido castigada por tratar de huir de esa manera tan cobarde y no voy a recompensarla con un adorable gatito de largos bigotes. Además, aún estoy esperando que llegue el velocirraptor y tal y como está la economía no me va a dar para mantenerlos a todos. (Había pensado en dar de comer al velocirraptor políticos, que parece que hay un montón, pero no quiero que se me ponga malito, el pobre). Ya lo siento por Eufrasio. "****

"**Como siempre, Hannah Montana así como sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Disney. Lo que escribo lo hago por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro."**

Cap. 15 _"De sorpresa en sorpresa"_

Nunca una noche había parecido tan larga como la que Lilly se había pasado tratando el malherido tobillo de la castaña. Tras volver con las medicinas necesarias, había comenzado a lavar y enjabonar el pie hasta que gracias al efecto del agua tibia se había relajado un poco. El hielo que se había estado aplicando desde el momento del incidente, había ayudado a insensibilizar el pie y a que la hinchazón bajara. Eso había hecho posible el aplicar la correspondiente medicina sin que la chica se retorciera de dolor.

Finalmente Miley se había acostado, y Lilly se había quedado montando guardia por si algo acababa yendo mal durante la noche. Hacía tiempo que soñaba con pasar la noche en la habitación de la castaña, pero nunca se había imaginado que sería tumbada en una incómoda butaca mientras velaba por la recuperación de la otra chica. Los minutos pasaban incesantes y poco a poco el cansancio fue venciendo a la pobre Lilly hasta que finalmente ella también quedó dormida.

**La mañana siguiente:**

Mucha gente habla de haber sido despertados por los suaves y amorosos rayos de sol que lentamente van sacándote del mundo de los sueños en los que estas inmersa. Por desgracia para Lilly, esa no fue la manera en la que fue despertada esa fría mañana.

"Arriba pequeña Lillian, es hora de levantarse!" berreó canturreando Jackson para acto seguido doblarse de la risa al ver el sobresalto de la otra chica.

"Qué? Cómo? Qué pasa?" balbuceó Lilly asustada desde el suelo y tratando de ubicar donde se hallaba y quien daba semejantes alaridos. Tampoco estaría de más averiguar por qué estaba en el suelo y por qué le dolía tanto su pobre trasero.

"Jackson! Fuera de mi habitación" rugió entonces una tercera voz desconcertando una vez más a la rubia patinadora. Mientras parpadeaba lentamente y su cerebro conseguía asimilar lo que estaba pasando, la voz de Jackson volvió a sonar a un volumen demasiado alto para su gusto.

"Oblígame Miles" se burló Jackson burlón mientras bailoteaba a lo que sabía que era una distancia segura de su hermana pequeña. Para aumentar la ofensa, cogió el vaso de agua que había justo a su lado y lo lanzó con una puntería digna de envidia hasta el rostro irritado de su hermanita.

"Yo te mato!" rugió Miley completamente furiosa saliendo de la cama y corriendo tras su hermano con una zapatilla en la mano.

"Miley" llamó Lilly un poco más convencida de que su cerebro había conseguido asimilar toda la información. Los restos del vaso de agua que había impactado en su rostro y que habían terminado de espabilarla habían sido una buena ayuda.

"Que pasa?" preguntó Miley subida a la espalda de su hermano mayor y golpeando su cabeza con la zapatilla que no había llegado a soltar.

"Como te encuentras?" preguntó Lilly divertida.

"Furiosa" contestó Miley volviendo a golpear a Jackson en la cabeza con la zapatilla sin hacer caso a los quejidos del pobre chico.

"Algo más?" continuó Lilly con la sonrisa cada vez más amplia.

"Mojada?" preguntó Miley confusa aún encaramada a la espalda del chico.

"Y el tobillo?" preguntó una vez más la chica con la sonrisa más amplia que tenía. "Que tal está tu tobillo?"

"Mi tobillo?" repitió Miley confusa para acto seguido abrir mucho los ojos. Se le había olvidado por completo que se había lesionado y que debía tener el tobillo dolorido. Pero no sentía dolor, estaba como siempre, no?

"Te duele?" preguntó esta vez Jackson, aunque estaba bastante seguro de la respuesta ya que a Miley no le había costado mucho salir a perseguirlo y alcanzarlo en el pasillo. Lilly le había ordenado la noche anterior encargarse de sacar a Miley de la cama, ya que lo que más solía costar, era convencer al propio paciente de que su miembro herido, se encontraba bien. Y esa había sido la única manera en la que se le había ocurrido sacar a Miley de la cama ( y de paso vengarse de un par de jugarretas que su adorada hermanita le había gastado en el pasado).

"Creo que no" murmuró Miley de pronto aterrada de bajarse de las espaldas de Jackson.

"Venga Miles, me has perseguido por toda la casa" murmuró a su vez Jackson sabiendo el miedo que tenía que estar invadiendo a su hermanita en ese momento. "Todo está bien, ya lo verás. Confía en mí y en Lilly."

"Vale" susurró Miley respirando hondo un par de veces. Luego, con mucho cuidado y lentitud, descendió de la espalda del chico y con mucha aprensión apoyó primero el pie sano para acto seguido apoyar el otro. Poco a poco fue transfiriendo más y más peso al tobillo en cuestión y no pudo evitar las lágrimas de felicidad al comprobar que efectivamente, no le dolía.

"Y bien?" quiso saber Lilly aún sonriente.

"No me duele" susurró Miley aún sin poder creérselo. Un instante después, una gran sonrisa brotó en su rostro y comenzó a gritar y a saltar mientras se abrazaba a Lilly con fuerza. "No me duele, no me duele!"

"Miley Ray Stewart, que horas son estas para estar gritando?" rugió Billy Ray saliendo al pasillo con toda la intención de castigar a su hija que estaba saltando como una loca y dando gritos y… espera, saltando? "Miley? Tu tobillo…"

"No me duele!" volvió a gritar la castaña soltando a Lilly y abrazándose a su padre fuertemente.

"No sabes cómo me alegro cielo" murmuró Billy Ray en el cabello de su hija mientras estrechaba a la chica fuertemente entre sus brazos. Después se agachó para asegurarse de que el tobillo de Miley realmente no le doliera y tras hacer varios movimientos con el tobillo, se convenció de que era cierto. "Eso significa que tenemos que ponernos en marcha. Debemos inscribirnos en menos de dos horas y aún no estamos listos, andando."

"A la orden" saludaron ambos hermanos Stewart mientras se lanzaban hacia sus respectivas habitaciones para prepararlo todo.

Lilly se quedó en medio del pasillo sin saber muy bien qué hacer y menos en presencia del patriarca de la familia que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Estaba convencida de que a ese hombre no le caía nada bien y que en cualquier momento iba a ser asesinada (las miradas de odio que le había enviado durante los ratos que había pasado a comprobar el estado de su hija habrían bastado para enterrar a la mitad de la población). Por eso su sorpresa no tuvo límites cuando los largos y fuertes brazos de ese hombre la rodearon en un caluroso abrazo.

"Muchas gracias" susurró Billy Ray desde el fondo de su corazón. "Cuando Miley me llamó para decirme lo que había pasado, me destrozó el alma. Y cuando vi que se negaba a aceptarlo y a tomar los calmantes que el médico quería darle, me enfadé. Miley es una gran chica y cuando oí que no quería tomar nada porque estaba segura de que tú podrías hacer algo, me enfadé mucho más. Creía que estabas tratando de venderle falsas esperanzas y que eso la destrozaría al final. Pero me he equivocado, y nunca he estado más feliz en mi vida de estar equivocado. No sé lo que has hecho, pero gracias, de verdad. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, lo que sea, solo tienes que pedirlo."

"No tiene nada que agradecerme." Aseguró Lilly avergonzada y mirando al suelo. "Lo he hecho por Miley, se lo importante que es esto para ella."

"Ah sí?" se sorprendió Billy Ray. Sabía que su hija no era la persona más comunicativa del mundo, las cosas nunca habían vuelto a ser las mismas después de lo de Susan, y por ello estaba sorprendido de que esta chica de la que hasta ahora no había oído hablar conociera a su hija lo suficiente como para comprender la importancia de este campeonato.

"Venga papa, deja que Lilly se vista o no llegaremos nunca" interrumpió Jackson saliendo en ese momento de su cuarto vestido y con la bolsa de Miley en el brazo.

"Cierto, yo también debo vestirme, démonos prisa" asintió Billy Ray dando media vuelta y volviendo a dirigirse hacia su cuarto.

"Vamos Lils, es hora de vestirse" le recordó Jackson sonriente.

* * *

**Una hora después, en el estadio en el que se celebra la competición:**

A pesar del tráfico de Nueva York, Billy Ray había sido capaz de sortear los peores atascos y tras un par de peleas verbales con unos furiosos taxistas y un par de movimientos que Lilly no estaba segura que fueran legales, habían llegado sanos y salvos a su destino. Por desgracia, encontrar aparcamiento había resultado un poco más difícil de modo que los tres se habían bajado del vehículo mientras Billy Ray se había quedado dando vueltas con la esperanza de aparcarlo cuanto antes.

"Maldita sea, lo tiene apagado" gruñó Miley mirando con ojos asesinos a su propio teléfono como si tuviera la culpa de todo.

"Ryan sigue sin contestar?" preguntó Jackson mientras se abría paso entre la multitud. "Que te hace pensar que estará aquí? Tal vez esté en casa?"

"No" negó Miley agarrando la mano de Lilly con fuerza al darse cuenta de que la otra chica era capaz de abrirse paso entre el gentío mucho mejor que ella. "Me dijo que tenía una firma de autógrafos o algo promocional, no me acuerdo muy bien. Pero sé que está por aquí, solo hay que encontrarlo."

"Ya se nos ocurrirá algo" trató de consolarla Lilly apretando un poco la mano de la otra chica y luchando porque no se le notara la sonrisita boba que luchaba por aparecer en su rostro. Primero Miley la había abrazado durante nueve gloriosos segundos y ahora la estaba cogiendo de la mano de forma voluntaria. Ese día estaba empezando a resultar uno de los mejores de su vida.

Miley devolvió el apretón y una sonrisa propia mientras terminaban de abandonar el gentío que las rodeaba. Pronto se encontraron en la base del estadio y no tardaron en pasar a la zona de vestuarios a la que tan solo los participantes podían pasar. La seguridad aunque no era excesiva sí que parecía competente aunque no pusieron pegas a que Lilly también pasara tras confirmar con los Stewarts que formaba parte de su equipo. De esa manera, en seguida se hallaron contemplando a los patinadores que en ese momento estaban ejecutando una hermosa coreografía al ritmo de _Living la vida loca._

"Ahora están ejecutando el programa corto" explicó Miley mientras se detenían a observar a la pareja de patinadores en plena pista. "SI te clasificas aquí, pasas al programa largo, si no nada."

"Entonces esto sirve para qué exactamente?" preguntó Lilly un poco confundida mientras admiraba la técnica de esos dos.

"En realidad no se diferencia mucho de otro tipo de campeonato. Primero son los regionales y aquí se clasifican ocho parejas. Luego se compite en los nacionales, donde se decide todo. La diferencia es que después de los nacionales, se celebran los mundiales." Continuó explicando la chica sin apartar la mirada de los movimientos que se estaban ejecutando. No lo estaban haciendo mal.

"Como en el futbol?" preguntó Lilly un poco abrumada por la actividad que podía verse en el estadio.

"Más como una olimpiada en pequeño. La audiencia del patinaje ha bajado un poco, de modo que los organizadores han decidido hacer una competición mundial, con tres representantes por país."

"Entonces a que han venido todos esos otros campeonatos?" preguntó confusa Lilly.

"Eran pre-clasificatorios. Es una manera que tienes los jueces de evaluar a los patinadores. No es necesario acudir a todos, pero sí que es necesario tener un mínimo de puntos entre ambos participantes de la pareja para que se les permita inscribirse."

"Aam." Asintió Lilly dando a entender que lo había comprendido.

"Mira, esa que está patinando es Tatiana Simenovich. Su madre es de nacionalidad rusa, pero ella nació en estados unidos, y por eso participa desde aquí."

"Creía que la habían llamado Tatiana Dankö." Comentó Lilly confusa mirando el panel en el que aparecía el nombre de los concursantes en pista.

"Es una de las directrices del torneo. Para los patinadores que provienen de una estirpe especialmente conocida en este mundo y quieren hacerse un nombre propio, se les permite cambiar el orden de los apellidos en un intento de conseguir el anonimato." Explicó Miley avanzando una vez más. "Voy a ver si consigo encontrar a Jake y le doy la buena noticia. Tú quédate por aquí, que los siguientes son Palumbo y Oaken. Hasta luego."

"Hasta luego, y recuerda que no debes forzar el tobillo." Le recordó Lilly preocupada por la salud de la otra chica. Miley con un simple movimiento de brazo y una pequeña sonrisa que le dejó las piernas de gelatina se alejó de allí.

* * *

Tal y como se esperaba, tanto Joannie como Oliver llevaron a cabo una hermosa representación que acabó en una autentica tormenta de aplausos. Con el ritmo de _Cottom eye Joe_, ambos patinadores habían ejecutado una rápida coreografía llena de saltos y acrobacias que debían de haber impresionado incluso al jurado. Viendo las sonrojadas mejillas de ambos y sus anchas sonrisas, Lilly se sintió feliz por ellos, ambos habían trabajado mucho y sin duda se merecían el reconocimiento que estaban recibiendo. Y al igual que el resto del estadio, ella también aplaudió con fuerza y no se detuvo hasta que el altavoz informó de la nueva pareja que efectuaría el programa corto a continuación.

Unos minutos después, fue a buscarlos para felicitarlos en persona y los halló en un lado del estadio observando a la competencia y ya reunidos con Sarah y Mikayla. Tras intercambiar abrazos y palmaditas en la espalda, el grupo se posicionó para ver el final de esa pareja y aplaudir al igual que el resto del público. Al igual que antes, los altavoces resonaron con el nombre de la siguiente pareja que hizo que Lilly perdiera la sonrisa.

Al principió creyó haber oído mal, pero no fue hasta que leyó el letreo que había sobre el estadio con los nombres de los participantes que sintió que le acababan de arrebatar el oxigeno de sus pulmones. Porque allí, a plena vista de todos los presentes, había aparecido el nombre de Jake Ryan como siguiente patinador, solo que el nombre que aparecía a su lado era el de Tracy Van Horn y no el de Miley Stewart.

A su lado, el resto del pequeño grupo de personas también observaban anonadados como esa inesperada pareja aparecía en la pista patinando juntos y dispuestos a ejecutar el programa corto. Bastaron un par de minutos para poder observar la precisión que hablaba de incontables horas de entrenamiento. Y no les fue difícil comprender a aquellos que llevaban tanto tiempo en ese deporte lo que había pasado.

"Nadie consigue esa clase de compenetración de la noche a la mañana" murmuró Joannie en voz alta sin poder creerse lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Y sabía que Lilly estaba comenzando a comprender lo que el resto de la gente ya había comprendido. "Hacen falta meses de entrenamiento para llegar a estar así de sincronizados."

"Que estás insinuando?" preguntó Lilly apretando con fuerza los puños sin apartar la vista de la pareja que seguía ejecutando su coreografía en la pista.

"Que esto no ha sido fortuito. Que el compañero de Tracy haya tenido un accidente me parece demasiado casual y si a eso le añadimos el viajecito de Miley a urgencias de anoche…"

"Lo tenían planeado" comprendió Lilly sintiendo como la ira se adueñaba de su ser. "Jake Ryan hirió a Miley a propósito, para sacarla de la competición. El motivo por el que tardó tanto en venir para entrenar con ella no era por ningún estúpido anuncio. Estaba retrasando todo lo posible el entrenamiento de Miley mientras él ya estaba entrenando con Tracy."

"Seguramente a ellos también les preocupó que Miley fuera a inscribirse en esta categoría. Si conseguía una buena pareja de patinaje, habría evolucionado mucho y eso les habría costado la competición. Lo planearon todo." Murmuró Mikayla desde la derecha de Lilly con los ojos encendidos y llenos de rabia. "Si Ryan fingía querer ser su pareja, no solo tenía la capacidad de retrasar los entrenamientos todo lo que quisiera, sino que también se aseguraba de que Miley no buscara otra pareja. Así solo tenía que asegurarse de que Miley no compitiera mediante un pequeño accidente."

"Y lo del compañero de Tracy?" preguntó tímidamente Sarah que había estado escuchando. "Está lesionado de verdad, o…?"

"Conozco a Hans desde hace mucho tiempo, y es un patinador serio. Jamás accedería a formar parte de un plan como este. Lo más probable es que Tracy aprovechara para quitárselo de encima en los regionales y tener la plaza para los nacionales casi asegurada. No me extraña que haya elegido a Ryan como pareja, ambos son un par de alimañas sin escrúpulos." Casi escupió Joannie al pensarlo. "Pobre Miley."

"Es algo más que eso Joannie" gruñó Lilly furiosa pensando el dolor físico que iba a sentir la otra chica cuando el efecto de la pomada desapareciera. Y no quería ni pensar en cómo se debía de estar sintiendo en ese momento en el que observaba como el chico en el que había confiado la traicionaba de esa manera. Sabía que el patinaje era algo realmente importante para Miley y que una traición como esa le iba a doler casi tanto como el tobillo. "Miley no solo ha sacrificado la mayor parte de su tiempo a entrenar para hoy, si no que se está jugando la salud y posiblemente su carrera por poder participar hoy. No me puedo ni imaginar lo que debe de estar sintiendo."

"Te importa mucho, verdad?" comprendió Joannie al ver la mirada perdida de la otra chica. Desde que Lilly había visto a Miley por primera vez, había quedado realmente impactada con la belleza de la chica y a medida que se habían ido conociendo en los entrenamientos, lo que sentía por la castaña había aumentado de modo exponencial. Cuando Lilly le había contado lo que había pasado con la llegada del niñato, Joannie había estado dispuesta a matar a Miley y enterrar su cadáver en alguna parte de Central Park (bajo tierra, junto a los árboles al sur del puente de piedra. Tampoco es que lo hubiera planeado mucho) por haber tratado así a alguien tan buena como Lilly. Pero se había disculpado y Lilly parecía aún más enamorada de la chica si eso era posible, lo cual colocaba a Joannie en una delicada posición. No se fiaba de la reina del hielo, pero quería mucho a su rubia y cabezota hermana, de modo que llegado el momento, solo había una cosa que podía hacer…ayudar a Miley. "Que estarías dispuesta a hacer por ella?"

"A que viene esto?" quiso saber Lilly desconcertada por el tono serio de la normalmente bromista chica.

"Contesta." Presionó Joannie ignorando el resto de las miradas desconcertadas del grupo que las rodeaba. Aunque ya sabía la respuesta, quería oírla de los labios de la chica que tenía delante.

"Lo que haga falta" confirmó Lilly sin dudarlo.

"Eso me parecía" murmuró Joannie suspirando para acto seguido sonreír en una cuasi perfecta imitación del gato de Cheshire de Alicia.

"Cada vez que sonríes así, alguien acaba metido en un lío, y suelo ser yo" comentó Lilly algo inquieta. "Casi me da miedo preguntar en que estás pensando."

Joannie pareció no querer dignarse con una respuesta y se encaminó hacia donde el resto del grupo esperaba aún mirando la escena que tenían delante en la cual Jake y Tracy aún seguían ejecutando en el centro de la pista su coreografía del programa corto.

"Oliver" llamó atrayendo también la atención del resto del grupo. "Déjame tú móvil."

"Que vas a hacer?" preguntó Oliver tendiéndole inmediatamente el teléfono que Sarah tenía en sus manos. "Porque si se lo vas a tirar a Ryan a la cabeza deberías tirar el de Sarah, pesa más."

"No voy a tirarle nada. Voy a hacer una locura" respondió la pelirroja haciendo que su sonrisa se hiciera aún más marcada y haciendo que los que la conocían se asustaran. Sin prestar mucha más atención marcó un número que se sabía de memoria y esperó a que lo cogieran. Finalmente al cuarto toque una voz respondió. "Dónde estás?"

"En casa enana, y me has despertado" se quejó la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

"Me alegro. Escucha, recuerdas que hace tres años, te cubrí cuando fuiste a la fiesta de Larry? Y luego cuando volviste tan borracha que si mamá te hubiera visto te habría asesinado te ayudé a ocultarlo?" preguntó la chica ignorando las miradas confusas que todos le estaban dirigiendo. "Pues quiero que me devuelvas el favor."

"Que quieres?" gruñó la voz terminando de despertarse y desperezándose.

"Quiero que cojas tu maletín de los trucos y que vengas a la pista de hielo." Respondió Joannie contenta. "Tienes diez minutos."

"Estás loca? Está lloviendo y la pista de hielo está muy lejos. No habrá taxis disponibles, no me va a dar tiempo. Estaré ahí en una hora como poco" gritó l voz al otro lado del teléfono haciendo que la pelirroja frunciera el ceño.

"Espera un momento" dijo al teléfono mientras se giraba para mirar al grupo y sus ojos se detuvieron ante Lou. Volviendo a sonreír volvió a dirigirse hacia la persona del teléfono. "Escucha, prepárate y estate lista para dentro de cinco minutos que te voy a enviar a alguien a recogerte. Busca una moto roja y a un tío con pantalones marrones y cazadora de cuero negro, vale? El te traerá."

"Como de bien conoces a ese tío?" quiso saber la misteriosa voz llena de recelo.

"Como si fuera de la familia" respondió Joannie riendo. "Ahora prepárate, que no puedes perder tiempo."

"Vale vale" refunfuñó la persona al otro lado mientras terminaba la llamada.

Nada más colgar el teléfono la Joannie se giró para mirar a Lou que estaba aún más sorprendido que los presentes.

"Lilly, préstale las llaves de la moto." ordenó la chica contenta cuando Lilly hizo exactamente eso sin dudarlo. "Bien. Tío Lou, tu misión es ir a mi casa y recoger a mi hermana Vicky y traerla aquí en un tiempo record. La reconocerás fácilmente, es tan alta como yo y a pesar de que tiene el pelo teñido de negro, tiene mechas moradas y un aro en la nariz, es inconfundible. Vamos vamos, hop hop."

"A la orden mi capitán" se cuadró delante de su nueva sobrina y tras tomar las llaves se dirigió a cumplir su misión. Estaba claro que con esas chicas a su alrededor su vida no iba a ser precisamente aburrida.

"Joannie? Que estás haciendo?" preguntó confusa Lilly. Pero Joannie la ignoró por completo y se dirigió al resto del grupo que seguía inmóvil.

"Jake Ryan es una cucaracha, una sabandija que ha intentado pasarse de listo. Yo no estoy dispuesta a permitir que se salga con la suya y para ello tengo un plan. Pero voy a necesitar la ayuda de todos vosotros para llevarlo a cabo. Estáis conmigo?" preguntó la chica seriamente mientras paseaba su mirada por todos y cada uno de los rostros que tan bien había llegado a conocer.

"Qué diablos, cuenta conmigo Joan" aseguró Oliver con la mirada decidida. "Ese niñato no sabe donde se ha metido."

"Yo también me apunto" aportó Sarah tomando a Oliver de la mano y asintiendo con fuerza.

"Yo estoy dentro" asintió Mikayla con los ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa. Cada vez que creía que ya no podía sentir más por esa pelirroja, esta iba y hacía algo nuevo y más loco que lo anterior. Estaba furiosa por lo que ese chico le había hecho a su mejor amiga, y si había un plan para vengarse de él, estaba claro que no iba a quedarse al margen.

"Para mi será un placer ayudar en lo que pueda a una diosa de la venganza como tú" respondió Rico con una reverencia y un beso en los nudillos de la chica. Mientras hacía la reverencia no se fijó en unos ojos oscuros pertenecientes a cierta latina a la que no le había hecho ninguna gracia que alguien hubiera besuqueado la mano de su pelirroja.

"Excelente" se alegró Joannie aún ignorando los pequeños intentos de la pobre Lilly de llamar su atención. A fin de cuentas, aún no había terminado de dar órdenes. "Sarah! Tú vas a salir de aquí y vas a ir a la farmacia que hay cerca, esa que hace esquina con el restaurante chino y le vas a decir a quinen sea que esté atendiendo que necesitas que te dé unas vendas elásticas."

"Vendas elásticas?" preguntó Sarah confusa. Para qué diantres quería ahora vendas elásticas? Acaso pensaba atar a Jake Ryan a alguna parte? _"Aunque conociendo a Joannie eso es una probabilidad. Me pregunto si pensará atarle al palo de la bandera en calzoncillos?"_

"Sí, de esas resistentes que se usan para vendar las costillas rotas. Me da igual el cuento que le tengas que contar, pero no vuelvas sin ellas, entendido?" ordenó la chica que cada vez parecía más un general. A Sarah incluso le entraron ganas de ponerse firme y saludar, pero tras sacudir esa ridícula idea de la cabeza asintió y se dirigió a toda prisa a cumplir su misión. "Mikayla"

"Si mi comandante?" preguntó con cara seria Mikayla pero con los ojos sonrientes y poniéndose firme. Jamás lo admitiría, pero lo cierto era que esa voz mandona que Joannie estaba usando había logrado hacer que un escalofrío de placer surcara su espalda. _"Dios mío, está tan sexy cuando se pone seria. Me pregunto si en la cama también será así de exigente? Concéntrate Myk!"_

"Busca a Stewart, y asegúrate de que no haga alguna tontería. Llévala al vestuario del fondo y no dejes que nadie hable con ella hasta que yo llegue. Me da igual que la tengas que atar, está claro?" quiso asegurarse la chica y cruzando una mirada de complicidad con la latina al decir la parte de atarla. Ambas sabían que cuando Mikayla quería, sabía cómo retener a Stewart.

"No entiendo nada" se quejó Lilly deteniendo a Joannie del brazo en cuanto Mikayla desapareció. "Explícate ya!"

"Has dicho que estabas dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para ayudar a Miley. Ya te he dicho que para lograr el nivel de compenetración necesario para clasificarte necesitas practicar mucho tiempo." Explicó Joannie mientras miraba a Lilly a los ojos.

"Sí y qué?" continuó Lilly sin comprenderlo.

"Que no hay nadie que pueda salir con ella a la pista y conseguir clasificarse… aparte de ti desde luego" reveló Joannie haciendo que incluso Oliver y Rico que continuaban allí la miraran con la boca abierta.

"No lo entiendo" continuó confusa Lilly.

"Deja de ser tan rubia durante un momento" se quejó Joannie al ver que la otra chica no parecía comprender su magnífico plan.

"No me insultes" se quejó Lilly ignorando el rostro de sorpresa de Oliver y sus patéticos intentos de que alguna de las dos le hiciera caso.

"Sabes que te dije que en verano me iba a visitar a mi hermana a Las Vegas y que trabajaba en una peluquería?" cambió de tema Joannie volviendo a sonreír. "Pues no fui del todo sincera. Mi hermana trabaja en Las Vegas y trabaja en una peluquería, solo que su trabajo es algo más… glamuroso."

"Eh?" Lilly estaba confusa. Es que en algún momento se había quedado dormida y ahora estaba soñando como Alicia cuando cayó por la madriguera? Porque en ese momento Joannie estaba teniendo el mismo sentido que la oruga gigante fumadora de opio de la historia.

"Trabaja en un club de imitadores como maquilladora. Ya sabes, ayuda a los Elvis a parecer Madonna" continuó Joannie para inmediatamente darse cuenta de que Lilly parecía no estar en su mejor momento. No se estaba enterando de nada. De modo que trató de seguir de otra manera."Cuando te vi por primera vez, estabas de espaldas a mí, y lo que pensé fue: Mira, parece que Oliver ha hecho un nuevo amigo."

"Que tú qué?" preguntó Lilly cada vez más desconcertada.

"Es decir, eras alta, tenías buenos hombros, brazos musculosos, y llevabas el pelo oculto por la chaqueta." Se justificó Joannie recordando la sorpresa que se había llevado al contemplar el rostro de Lilly por primera vez y comprobar que se trataba de una chica.

"Bueno, por insultante que eso resulte en este momento, que tiene eso que ver con nada? No te entiendo nada." Se quejó Lilly. La cabeza le estaba comenzando a doler y Joannie parecía estar empeñada en seguir hablando en círculos. "Dilo de una vez."

"Dios, mira que eres obtusa. Mira, si quieres ayudar a Miley, vas a tener que conseguirle una pareja, pero en tan poco tiempo, solo conozco a una persona que se sepa una coreografía completa con ella. Sabes quién es?"

"Yo?" se sorprendió Lilly abriendo mucho los ojos. "Pero yo no puedo ser su pareja."

"Por qué no?" preguntó divertida Joannie al ver que las piezas comenzaban a encajar en la mente de su amiga.

"Porque yo soy… bueno que no soy…" y fue entonces cuando tuvo una revelación y todas las ordenes de Joannie comenzaron a tener sentido en su cabeza. "Quieres que me haga pasar por un chico? Te has vuelto loca?"

"Decidir eso es trabajo del loquero que tendré que visitar cuando todo esto acabe. Mientras tanto, vamos al vestuario a esperar a que lleguen mi hermana y Lou con el maletín. Ella se encargará de que realmente parezcas un chico. Por suerte físicamente puedes dar el pego." Murmuró eso último mientras volvía a fijar su mirada en Oliver que parecía casi tan perdido como la otra chica. "Ollie, tú ve a por tu bolsa y coge el equipaje de reserva y tráelo. Con suerte le valdrá a Lilly."

"Y yo que hago, mi amazona pelirroja?" preguntó Rico sonriente. Esta chica estaba loca y cada vez le gustaba más. Siempre se solía aburrir en esta clase de competiciones mientras esperaba a que sus patinadores aparecieran, y ese niñato de Jake Ryan no le había gustado nada. Ahora esa chica parecía estar a punto de liarla padre y que le friera un rayo si no iba a estar metido hasta el cuello en ese embrollo.

"Rico Suave… para ti tengo la misión más importante" aseguró Joannie con los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa macabra. "Necesito que vayas al mostrador del registro y consigas una hoja de inscripción. Vas a tener que asustarlos un poco porque no les va a hacer gracia tener que incluir a una nueva pareja de participantes en el último momento. Necesito que utilices toda la arrogancia que tengas y todo el peso de tu apellido. Deben acceder a incluir una nueva pareja, cueste lo que cueste. Confío en ti."

"No te arrepentirás, preciosa. Dalo por hecho" se cuadró Rico antes de desaparecer con el mostrador de inscripción como meta. Si había algo que le había enseñado su padre, era a hacerse respetar y esos aburridos organizadores del evento no sabían la que se les venía encima.

"Vale, y ahora que todo está en marcha, vamos a los vestuarios a esperar a que llegue la gente." Sonrió Joannie a la cada vez más catatónica chica que tenía delante. "Todo saldrá bien, vamos."

* * *

**Diez minutos después:**

"Muy bien, Lilly te presento a mi hermana mayor Victoria, también conocida como Vicky" presentó la chica encantada. Lilly ya era como parte de la familia y la única que faltaba de conocer era su hermana mayor que solía pasar largas temporadas en Las Vegas trabajando. Eso no quería decir que Joannie no hubiera hablado mucho de la jugadora de hockey a su hermana mayor, pero por desgracia aún no habían coincidido ya que las vacaciones que Vicky pasaba con ellos eran las mismas que Lilly pasaba con sus abuelos. Por suerte, Vicky había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones anticipadas al enterarse de que los gemelos estaban con el sarampión y que su madre podía necesitar ayuda.

"Encantada de conocerte por fin" saludó Victoria mientras con ojo profesional comenzaba a examinar el rostro que tenía delante y examinando en su mente los retoques que iba a necesitar. Ese era el día a día de su trabajo, y si era capaz de hacer que un fornido camionero pudiera parecerse a Tina Turner, conseguir que esta chica pareciera un chico iba a ser pan comido.

"Igualmente" estrechó su mano Lilly algo enervada por el escrutinio al que estaba comenzando a ser sometida.

"Habéis tenido problemas con el tráfico o algo?" quiso saber Joannie. "Habéis tardado un poco más de lo que esperaba."

"A diferencia de lo que puedas pensar sobre mí, suelo respetar las señales de tráfico, en especial las señales de Stop y los semáforos en rojo" murmuró Lou algo ofendido por la insinuación de la otra chica. "Y te diré que reducir un trayecto de media hora a trece minutos es toda una hazaña."

"Vale vale" apaciguo la chica sonriente. "Entendido, eres un demonio de la velocidad. Ahora sigamos con lo que íbamos a hacer. Qué opinas Vicky? Puedes hacerlo?"

"Como de convincente tiene que ser?" preguntó la chica mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Lilly como un buitre hambriento.

"Como para que el público y los jueces crean que es un chico patinando."

"Joan, estás segura de que quieres… de que queréis hacer esto?" matizó Vicky comprendiendo exactamente lo que iban a hacer.

"Si" la respuesta firme brotó de los labios de la propia Lilly. Había tenido unos minutos para recuperarse de la sorpresa y hacerse a la idea y había coincidido con Joannie que era la única manera de que Miley compitiera. "Puedes hacerlo?"

"Cariño, me dedico a esto." Fue la respuesta ofendida de Vicky mientras abría la mochila que llevaba y mostraba la enorme cantidad de maquillaje, cremas y lápices faciales que llevaba. "Tú siéntate y cierra los ojos, que yo te convertiré en un príncipe azul."

"Bien, recuerda que tiene que parecer un chico de dieciséis o diecisiete años, no uno de veinte" le recordó Joannie a su hermana al ver que tomaba el lápiz con el que solía oscurecer el mentón para dar la impresión de una barba mal afeitada. "Guíate por Ollie si quieres."

"Y dónde está mi querido Oliver?" inquirió Vicky sin apartar los ojos del rostro de Lilly que comenzó a maquillar.

"Ya estoy aquí, siento el retraso" apareció en ese momento Oliver sin aliento y con una bolsa de deportes en la mano. "He tenido que dar esquinazo a mi madre para que no hiciera preguntas."

"Lo has traído?" fue lo único que le interesó a Joannie y sonrió al ver que Oliver extraía de su bolsa de deportes un traje completo de patinador sin usar. Pantalones negros y camisa a juego ayudarían a disimular cualquier curva que no pudieran esconder.

"Por qué tiene un segundo traje sin usar en su mochila?" preguntó Lilly sin apenas mover los labios y sin girar la cabeza mientras Vicky obraba su magia.

"Hace algunos años durante un torneo, un patinador resentido nos tiró la ropa a las duchas y dio al agua fría. Para cuando llegamos al vestuario la ropa estaba hecha una sopa y tuvimos que hacer el programa largo con los trajes del corto. Nos restaron puntos de estilo por ello, de modo que ahora siempre llevamos una bolsa con repuestos por si acaso. Se la damos a guardar a la madre que haya venido a animarnos y así nos evitamos sorpresas desagradables" contestó Joannie distraída mientras quitaba delicadamente el dorsal que aún permanecía en la camisa con el nombre de Oliver.

"Ya he llegado" jadeó Sarah con la cara enrojecida y con una pequeña bolsa de plástico en una mano y respirando trabajosamente. "Había mucha cola, no sé por qué."

"Perfecto" asintió Joannie revisando el material que Sarah había comprado. Ahora solo faltaba que el pequeño demonio apareciera y estarían listos.

"Me has echado de menos mi amazona pelirroja?" preguntó Rico desde la puerta con unas hojas de inscripción en la mano.

"Inmensamente" aseguró la chica mandando al pobre chico una de sus sonrisas más brillantes que lograron que este perdiera un poco el equilibrio. "Ahora hay que rellenarlas."

"Empecemos por el nombre" propuso Rico tomando el bolígrafo y parándose en la primera casilla de la hoja. "Deberías tener un buen nombre, algo que denote poderío. Uno tan bueno como Ricardo. Qué te parece Rafael? O Diego? Rodrigo?"

"Que tal Allan?" propuso Lou desde la puerta. No había dicho gran cosa desde que habían vuelto, pero si realmente iba a estar en el asunto, al menos quería participar como era debido.

"Allan? No tiene cara de Allan. Que tal Mitchell? Es un nombre genial" preguntó Oliver sumándose encantado a la discusión.

"Que tal Ricky? Diminutivo de Richard?" ofreció Sarah en cuanto tuvo el respirar bajo control.

"Jesse" decidió Lilly sin dar oportunidad de discutirlo.

"Jesse? Ese es nombre de surfista rubito de ojos claros" se indignó Rico. Tras pensarlo un instante y mirar a la chica rubia de ojos azules que tenía delante asintió. "Vale, Jesse, te pega. Apellido? Que tal González?"

"Que tal Stevenson?" sugirió Sarah sonriendo ante la cara de espanto del resto.

"Adams" volvió a decidir Lilly ganándose una mirada sorprendida de Lou.

"Adams? Pero si ese apellido es muy común" se quejó Rico.

"Exacto, es un apellido conocido y eso dificultará más encontrarme si alguien busca información sobre mí." Explicó Lilly mientras Vicky le ladeaba el mentón y comenzaba a trabajar en él. "O eso o Smith."

"Muy bien, Jesse Adams" asintió Rico escribiéndolo rápidamente. "Y el segundo?"

"Scott" murmuró Lilly decidida a no mirar a su tío mientras la locura continuaba a su alrededor.

"Lugar de nacimiento?" continuó Rico apuntando los datos.

"Los Ángeles" respondió rápida Lilly. "Cuantas menos mentiras pongamos más fácil será la historia de recordar."

"Muy bien, Los Ángeles. Edad?"

"Diecisiete." Volvió a responder Lilly. "Pon que nací el 12 de octubre."

"Vale. Residencia actual?"

Ante esta pregunta todos se quedaron callados pensando. No podían poner ninguna dirección conocida porque en cuanto miraran un poco, cualquiera se daría cuenta de que era mentira.

"Que tal el hotel Wingate Manhattan? Es agradable y tienen política de no divulgar información acerca de sus huéspedes. Si alguien pregunta lo echarán antes de que pase del vestíbulo y a diferencia del Plaza, no es muy descabellado pensar que alguien pueda permitirse vivir en él varios meses." Propuso de repente Sarah sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

"Sarah, eres un genio" la felicitó Lilly sonriente mientras Joannie se acercaba a ella.

"Falta algo más?" preguntó la pelirroja mientras comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa de Lilly. Al ver que los chicos no se volvían carraspeó fuertemente y los dos chicos y Lou se giraron inmediatamente sonrojados. "Sarah, ven y ayúdame a colocarle las vendas elásticas en el pecho. Tenemos que lograr el pecho más plano posible."

"Muy bien" accedió la chica mientras se acercaba a ayudar. "Queda algo más por rellenar, Rico?"

"Si, nombre de persona de contacto." Respondió Rico aún mirando a la pared.

"Lou Campbell" respondió el propio Lou desde su rincón. Se levantó y ayudó a rellenar la parte del teléfono móvil. También rellenó el permiso de consentimiento que hacía falta.

"Bien, con esto ya solo hace falta el nombre del entrenador, el del coreógrafo y representante en caso de tener." Resumió Rico contento de estar a punto de acabar y sin querer pensar que a sus espaldas había una chica muy guapa y con un cuerpo hermoso medio desnuda.

"Ahí ya no sé que poner" murmuró Lilly descorazonada.

"Bueno, el coreógrafo lo podemos descartar y apuntar que vais por libre." Murmuró Rico rellenando de esa manera la casilla en cuestión. "Tampoco es tan raro. En cuanto al representante, pondré mi nombre, de esa manera no harán tantas preguntas. Solo falta el entrenador."

"Pon a Vanilouskka" solucionó Joannie apretando la venda todo lo que podía. "Estará tan enfadada con el niñato que aceptaría cualquier cosa con tal de borrarle la sonrisa de la cara."

"Muy bien. Con esto ya está todo. Solo hace falta una canción para el programa corto y otra para el programa largo. Alguna idea?"

Una vez Lilly le confirmó ambas canciones, Rico asintió y echó a correr para entregar la solicitud a tiempo de ser registrados como participantes. Mientras tanto, Ni Sarah ni Joannie habían sido capaces de apretar la banda elástica lo suficiente y tuvieron que pedir ayuda a Lou para que lo apretara como era debido. Mientras los últimos toques terminaban de darse, Joannie se escurrió disimuladamente por la puerta lateral para buscar a Mikayla y a Stewart.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en otro vestuario:**

Mikayla no había tenido muchos problemas para hallar a Miley pero si para lograr que reaccionara. Cuando la había encontrado lo primero que le había llamado la atención era que la pobre estaba sentada en un banco mientras miraba sin ver como la pareja compuesta por Jake y Tracy terminaba su coreografía. Tenía un aire derrotado y abandonado que Mikayla jamás había visto en ella y eso volvió a encender su ira una vez más.

Miley era cabezota, trabajadora y jamás se daba por vencida. Desde el día en que la había conocido, le había quedado muy claro que Miley no era de las que aceptaban la derrota y eso era parte de las cualidades que la había fascinado de la chica. Por eso verla ahora con el semblante oscurecido y el aura de estar perdida le partían el corazón en pedazos. Ese niñato se había atrevido a traicionar a su mejor amiga y pagaría por ello, de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

"Miles? Escucha, tienes que venir conmigo al vestuario" comenzó Mikayla tratando de que no se le notara lo preocupada que se sentía al ver esa mirada vacía.

"Está patinando con Tracy" murmuró Miley como si aún no pudiera creerse lo que estaba viendo. Había encontrado a Jake poco después de que Joannie y Oliver acabaran su coreografía y la conversación que habían tenido no era algo que fuera a olvidar fácilmente.

_Flashback_

"Jake" llamó Miley aliviada al ver al chico que llevaba buscando toda la mañana.

"Miley?" se sorprendió Jake al ver como la chica corría hasta el. _"Como puede estar corriendo? El médico me juró y me perjuró que con el tobillo en ese estado no iba a poder ni levantarse de la cama en varias semanas. Qué diantres está pasando aquí?"_

"Sorpresa" reveló Miley sonriendo y enseñando la firmeza de su tobillo. "Te he estado llamando todo el día para darte la buena noticia. Jackson ha ido a inscribirnos aunque no sé muy bien donde está. Tienes que prepararte y ... Que haces vestido así?"

"Es una enorme sorpresa que te hayas recuperado" comenzó Jake poniendo esa sonrisa brillante que la castaña no podía evitar aborrecer. Sabía a lo que Miley se estaba refiriendo, a fin de cuentas ya estaba vestido con su traje para patinar, solo que no era del color que habían acordado e incluso ya llevaba un dorsal en la espalda. "Creí que no podrías patinar y estaba tan deprimido. Pero luego apareció Tracy, no sé si la conoces? Hemos patinado juntos en algunas ocasiones."

"Jake?" preguntó Miley insegura al ver como la susodicha Tracy aparecía con un traje a juego con el del chico.

"Resulta que Hans su compañero también se lesionó hace un par de días y cuando me lo dijo, supe que era una señal, sabes?" continuó Jake con la misma sonrisa falsa que antes. "Me propuso que compitiéramos los dos juntos y como tú estabas fuera de combate… No iba a renunciar a la posibilidad de participar en este campeonato, lo comprendes, no?"

"Espera, vas a competir con ella?" trató de comprender Miley lo que el chico estaba diciendo. "Pero eres mi pareja. Firmaste un contrato."

"No llegué a firmarlo" mencionó Jake mientras su sonrisa desaparecía un poco al ver que la gente los estaba comenzando a prestar atención. "Escucha Miles, ya nos hemos inscrito. Siento mucho que esto haya acabado así, creí que no te ibas a recuperar a tiempo."

"Pero pero" comenzó Miley sin poder creerse lo que estaba pasando.

"Otra vez será pequeña. Además, siempre puedes volver a individuales, no?" preguntó algo burlón Jake mientras sonreía a las cámaras que le estaban enfocando. "Si me disculpas, nos toca ahora. Nos vemos luego querida."

"Jakey, vamos, tenemos que salir ya" graznó Tracy acercándose a Jake y mirando de modo superior a Miley con una sonrisa cruel en el rostro. "No perdamos más el tiempo."

Y con esas últimas palabras, la pareja se había alejado de la castaña y habían entrado en la pista. Tan solo habían hecho falta un par de minutos ejecutando la coreografía para que Miley comprendiera que esos movimientos no eran fruto de la casualidad o de viejos entrenamientos. Ambos patinadores estaban muy bien coordinados y en sincronía con una canción bastante nueva que desmentía la posibilidad de que fuera una vieja coreografía.

Lo había planeado desde hacía tiempo y eso hacía que se sintiera primero furiosa, luego engañada y finalmente desolada. Daba igual lo enfadada que podía llegar a estar, lo cierto era que se la habían jugado pero bien y que todo el trabajo que había hecho ese año y el anterior no habían servido para nada. Todos los golpes, las horas extenuantes y las noches en vela tratando de memorizar diferentes saltos se convertían en esfuerzos inútiles. Y el riesgo que estaba tomando con su tobillo herido resultaría también en vano. Ese último pensamiento logró hundirla en un pozo de desesperación. Se estaba jugando su carrera, su pasión por nada.

_Fin del flashback_

Y en ese estado la encontró Mikayla casi diez minutos después. Sabía que su amiga estaba a su lado y que estaba tratando de decirla algo, pero sus oídos no funcionaban porque no era capaz de entender nada de lo que la chica estaba diciendo.

"Maldita sea Miles, levanta tu huesoso culo del maldito banco y ven conmigo!" explotó la chica finalmente arrastrando del brazo a la castaña que parecía que poco a poco estaba comprendiendo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

"Que hacemos aquí, Myk?" preguntó finalmente Miley cuando se halló sentada en uno de los bancos del vestuario vacio.

"Estamos esperando" fue la única respuesta de la otra chica.

"Esperando a qué o a quien?" preguntó Miley desconcertado aunque un poco indiferente. En ese momento lo único que quería hacer era irse a casa, coger un litro de helado de chocolate y comérselo mientras veía el programa de Opra.

"A mi" respondió Joannie entrando en ese mismo momento y oyendo la pregunta. Un vistazo rápido a la otra chica le permitió comprender que la situación era peor de lo que se había imaginado. Desde que había conocido a Miley, nunca había llegado a ver ni una sola grieta en esa armadura de acero que siempre parecía llevar puesta. Ahora sin embargo, podía ver como esa armadura amenazaba con derrumbarse y dejar tan solo una carcasa vacía en su lugar.

"Palumbo?" preguntó Miley algo más desconcertada. _"Que hace aquí? Acaso ha venido a burlarse de mí? Ha venido a reírse de lo idiota que he sido?"_ "Que haces aquí?"

"He venido a hablar contigo" respondió la chica mientras se acercaba lentamente. "He visto lo que Ryan ha hecho."

"Y has venido a burlarte?" preguntó la castaña sin mucha emoción en la voz.

"No" respondió Joannie viendo como la sorpresa brillaba tenuemente en esos ojos azules. Se alegraba de hablar con ella primero antes de que Lilly la viera. No estaba muy segura de que el amplio corazón de la otra chica fuera capaz de soportar ver tanto dolor en los ojos de la castaña. "He venido para preguntarte que es lo que vas a hacer ahora."

"A que te refieres?" preguntó la chica sin un solo ápice de emoción en la voz.

"Es evidente que Ryan te la ha jugado. Que piensas hacer al respecto? Cuál es tu plan?" preguntó Joannie sentándose en el banco en frente del zombi en el que se estaba convirtiendo la otra chica.

"Mi plan?" se rió Miley. Una de esas risas huecas y llenas de resentimiento que logran ponerte la piel de gallina. "Que plan? No tengo ningún plan. Jake ha ganado, yo he perdido y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Se acabó, fin del juego."

"Ya veo" murmuró Joannie lo suficientemente alto como para que la otra chica lo oyera. "Así que la gran Miley Stewart se ha rendido sin siquiera pelear. Quien lo iba a haber pensado?"

"Piensa lo que quieras" respondió Miley aunque en sus ojos había aparecido una chispa de molestia que a Joannie no se le había pasado desapercibida. "Además, a ti que te importa? Somos rivales, deberías estar contenta de haber perdido competencia."

"Competencia?" se burló Joannie socarronamente. "Tú no eres competencia. Cuando oí que la gran Miley Stewart se iba a pasar a mi categoría, admitiré que me preocupé mucho e incluso me enfadé. Pero no fue hasta que una buena amiga me abrió los ojos que comprendí que tenía razón. Soy una gran patinadora y estoy orgullosa de ello. Tengo mi orgullo, de modo que cuando admití que ibas a pasarte a mi categoría, comencé a sentir pura excitación. Oliver y yo somos buenos, mejores que buenos y no podríamos demostrarlo si no tuviéramos contra quien patinar. Así que según pasaban los días, me iba animando más y más, pensando en el momento en el que pudiera competir contra ti y demostrar mi valía. Saber que me iba a enfrentar a ti lejos de desanimarme me daba fuerzas para esforzarme al máximo. Por eso cuando me enteré de que Lilly te estaba ayudando a entrenar lejos de sentirme engañada o traicionada, me sentí emocionada. No me parecía justo tener que batirme contra ti si no estabas al cien por cien de tu capacidad."

"Lilly te lo dijo?" preguntó suavemente Miley mientras la chispa de vida que había comenzado a aparecer en sus azules ojos desaparecía. "Ella también me ha traicionado?"

"Traicionarte? Esa chica estuvo a punto de perder a sus amigos, los que ella considera familia por serte fiel. No te traicionó en ningún momento. Yo la arrinconé hasta que finalmente no tuvo más remedio que admitir que te estaba ayudando, pero en ningún momento traicionó tu confianza. Nunca llegamos a hablar de vuestros entrenamientos o de la coreografía que tenías pensada usar. Esa chica se mantuvo fiel a ti, incluso después de que la trataras como a un perro en cuanto apareció ese niñato." Reveló Joannie aún resentida por lo que esa chica le había hecho. "Pisoteaste su espíritu y a punto estuviste de destrozar la bondad que hay en ella. Y en ese momento, tuve ganas de matarte. Te odié por lo que te habías atrevido a hacerle a una chica que considero una hermana. Pero te disculpaste y a pesar de que yo no estaba de acuerdo con ello, lo acepté. Lo acepté porque Lilly te perdonó."

"Lo siento" volvió a disculparse Miley con la mirada baja. Seguía estando avergonzada por cómo había tratado a Lilly ese día. La chica solo se había preocupado de ayudarla e incluso la había tratado de ayudar con su fobia al agua y a cambio ella la había tratado como a alguien insignificante.

"Ya, eso ya lo has dicho." Continuó Joannie sin dar tregua a la chica. "No estoy segura de si realmente estás arrepentida, pero como ya te he dicho, Lilly te perdonó de modo que no me queda más remedio que callarme al respecto. Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con ella. Esto tiene que ver con el hecho de que creas que realmente puedes ser competencia para mí. La Miley Stewart que patinaba sin rendirse en la categoría e individuales incluso cuando estaba rodeada de profesionales habría sido competencia, pero tú? No, tú no eres competencia. Solo eres una cobarde que se ha rendido al ver que las cosas se ponen un poco difícil. Así que no, por lo que a mí respecta no eres una rival y todo el tiempo que Lilly empleó en ayudarte solo fue tiempo perdido. No sé por qué se molestó. Es evidente que no eres la rival que creí que podrías ser. Es decepcionante."

"Como te atreves?" prácticamente escupió Miley mientras se levantaba del banco en el que estaba sentada con un nuevo fuego en los ojos. "Como te atreves a llamarme cobarde? Yo no he renunciado a mis sueños ni me he rendido. No me conoces ni sabes nada de mí. No tienes derecho a decir nada de eso!"

"A no? Porque por lo que estoy viendo, solo piensas quedarte ahí sentada viendo como Jake Ryan se sale con la suya y sin hacer nada para evitarlo. Eso en mi opinión es rendirse, y rendirse es el camino de los cobardes." Prosiguió Joannie sin inmutarse al tener el furioso rostro de la otra chica tan cerca del suyo. "Una persona que se rinde y que no se atreve a hacer lo que sea necesario para llevar a cabo sus sueños solo puede estar muerta por dentro."

"Y que se supone que puedo hacer?" rugió Miley con ganas de golpear el rostro de la chica que estaba logrando derrumbar sus paredes a fuerza de verdades. Era cierta la frase de que la verdad duele. "Ya se ha inscrito y ha patinado. Yo no tengo pareja ni medios para demostrar que es una sabandija. Así que dime, Palumbo. Que se supone que debo hacer exactamente?"

"Luchar" respondió la chica comenzando a sonreír.

"Pero cómo?" se exasperó Miley levantando los brazos en un claro gesto de irritación. "No tengo con quien patinar."

"Ya bueno, de eso ya me he encargado yo" admitió Joannie con la sonrisa firmemente anclada al rostro. Eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba que Miley estuviera furiosa y dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para devolvérsela a Jake Ryan. Y ahora que la había logrado revolucionar, ese niñato no iba a saber ni lo que lo iba a golpear.

"A que te refieres?" preguntó Miley confusa y parando en seco sus paseos enjaulados.

"Permíteme presentarte a tu nuevo compañero del patinaje." Anunció Joannie con una reverencia sorprendiendo incluso a Mikayla.

La latina había permanecido callada mientras la pelirroja sacaba a Miley de su estado depresivo a poco menos que empujones verbales. Al principio había creído que Joannie estaba animando a Miley a que considerara una venganza violenta (dios sabía que ella estaba más que dispuesta a golpear a ese idiota todo lo que hiciera falta), pero a medida que la conversación había ido escalando, la confusión había ido creciendo en su interior. Por un breve instante, incluso había llegado a pensar que tal vez Joannie solo había querido burlarse de Miley (aunque ese pensamiento había sido muy fugaz y había sido desechado tan rápido como había aparecido), pero ahora estaba confusa. Ha quien había podido encontrar Joannie que pudiera patinar con Miley en esos escasos veinte minutos?

"Te presento a Jesse Adams" continuó Joannie con otra burlona reverencia mientras señalaba a la puerta por lo que estaban entrando Oliver, Sarah y Rico seguidos de un cuarto desconocido. "Tu nuevo compañero."

Miley se volvió en ese preciso momento y contuvo el aliento mientras sus ojos escaneaban la figura que tenía delante. Si no fuera por esos inconfundibles ojos burlones, no habría podido reconocer a Lillian Truscott en ese momento. Pelo corto con una larga pero estrecha trenza rubia que le colgaba hasta los hombros, un aro en una oreja y esa sonrisa algo arrogante que lucía, le conferían el aspecto de chico rebelde que estaban tratando de lograr. La camisa que llevaba era más pegada en la zona abdominal, de modo que no era difícil adivinar que bajo ella se encontraban unos abdominales de lo más definidos, y gracias a las vendas elásticas que llevaba, era prácticamente imposible adivinar que se trataba de una chica.

"Lilly?" preguntó Miley convencida de que estaba alucinando. "Eres tú?"

"Em si" admitió Lilly un poco avergonzada.

"Que haces así vestida?" continuó preguntando la castaña repasando el aspecto de Lilly una y otra vez tratando de que esa situación encajara en su mente.

"Va a ser tu compañera, perdón compañero durante este campeonato" reveló Joannie divertida.

"Vas a hacerte pasar por un chico para participar conmigo en el campeonato?" preguntó asombrada Miley comprendiendo el plan de Joannie a la primera.

"Esa es la idea. Que que tal estoy?" tartamudeó un poco a su vez Lilly preocupada al ver que Miley no decía nada más. Vicky le había dado algunos consejos de última hora sobre la manera de caminar y de comportarse y esperaba no estar haciendo mucho el ridículo.

"Estás… bien." Murmuró Miley apartando la mirada del abdomen de Lilly lo más rápidamente posible y sacudiendo disimuladamente la cabeza. "Creo que colará."

"Por supuesto que colará" se indignó Victoria tras haber entrado en la habitación y haber oído el comentario de la castaña. "Es una de mis mejores obras de arte, y todo en un tiempo record. Mientras no le dé por desnudarse en mitad de la pista de hielo, todo irá bien."

"Y la peluca?" preguntó Mikayla curiosa mientras rodeaba a Lilly observando fijamente por si hubiera algún detalle que pudiera delatarla. "No se le moverá mientras patina?"

"Yo uso pelucas excelentes" se ofendió Victoria acercándose al lado de Lilly. "Están sujetas por más de quince alfileres y además, he usado parte de su cabello para completar el look. De esa manera hay menos posibilidades de movimiento y queda mucho más natural. Hasta ahora, ninguna de mis pelucas se ha desprendido de un cliente, y suelen dar volteretas por el escenario."

"Y la entrepierna?" volvió a preguntar Mikayla esta vez más divertida al darse cuenta de que efectivamente había un ligero bulto en los pantalones de su amiga.

"Con tan poco tiempo y planificación, hemos tenido que improvisar." Admitió a regañadientes Victoria ignorando el sonrojo de Lilly. "Hemos tenido que valernos de unos calcetines. Cumplirán su función por el momento."

"Pero por qué?" susurró Miley sin dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando y con aspecto un poco perdido.

"Creo que nosotros deberíamos esperar fuera mientras se ponen al día" decidió Joannie comprendiendo que las chicas necesitaban un momento a solas. "Esperaremos a fuera mientras lo discutís. Y Miley? Recuerda lo que te he dicho antes mientras tomas tu decisión."

Esperaron un poco hasta que todos los demás hubieran salido antes de comenzar a hablar.

"Esto es una locura" suspiró Miley dejándose caer sobre el banco. "Una autentica locura."

"Miley escucha. Sé que cuando te has levantado esta mañana, la posibilidad de que algo como esto sucediera era lo más lejano en tu mente" comenzó Lilly suspirando y sin apartar los ojos de los de Miley. "Y créeme cuando te digo que esto tampoco entraba dentro de mis planes para hoy. Creo que nadie esperaba tampoco que Ryan fuera a ser una sabandija nauseabunda ni que fuera a traicionarte de esa manera. Pero lo cierto es que eso es exactamente lo que ha pasado y no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlo. Pero si que puedes decidir lo que ocurrirá a partir de ahora. Es posible que esta no sea la mejor idea del mundo, pero a pesar de que lo he pensado mucho, tampoco he podido dar con un plan mejor. Así que ahora todo depende de ti. Puedes darte por vencida, maldecir a Jake Ryan durante el resto de tu vida y volver a casa con los sueños hechos trizas o… puedes intentar esta locura y tratar por todos los medios de seguir adelante con tus sueños."

"Pero por qué haces esto? Por qué me ayudas?" preguntó primera Miley. "No lo entiendo."

"Porque eres mi amiga" respondió Lilly sin querer especificar qué era eso y que por ella sería mucho más. "Y me contaste lo importante que era para ti este campeonato. Y no quiero que de aquí a diez años te preguntes una y otra vez que habría pasado si hubieras hecho algo más. Porque no quiero que te pases el resto de tu vida cuestionando si no había algo que hubieras podido hacer para evitarlo. Y si para eso tengo que vestirme así y salir ahí a patinar, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. Así que tú decides. Decidas lo que decidas te apoyaré."

"Lo dices en serio, verdad" se dio cuenta Miley. "Realmente estás dispuesta a disfrazarte de chico para ayudarme a cumplir con mi sueño."

"Desde luego" asintió Lilly sonriente. "Cualquier cosa por borrarle esa sonrisa de suficiencia a ese niñato."

"En ese caso, que clase de persona sería yo si despreciara el esfuerzo que todos estáis poniendo en ayudarme?"

"Eso es un sí?" quiso asegurarse Lilly extasiada."

"Desde luego que sí. Yo, no sé cómo darte las gracias" admitió Miley mirando al suelo tímidamente. "Has hecho tanto por mí que no se… Que puedo hacer para compensarte?"

"No es necesario que me compenses nada" aseguró Lilly mientras negaba con las manos. "Aunque…"

"Qué?" se animó Miley inmediatamente.

"Sí que hay algo que podrías hacer" admitió Lilly apartando ligeramente la mirada mientras se removía un poco nerviosa. "Recuerdas nuestra apuesta?"

"La apuest" trató de recordar Miley para acto seguido abrir los ojos como platos. "Dios mío, la apuesta. Se me había olvidado. Los Kings vencieron en las semifinales."

"Y la final es a finales de este mes. Tengo un par de entradas y había pensado que…" dejó el aire Lilly mirando expectante a la chica.

"Quieres que vaya contigo?" se asombró aún más Miley. "Después de todo lo que ha pasado y lo que estás haciendo por mí, lo que quieres es que te acompañe a ver una de las finales más esperadas del hockey?"

"Con el equipaje de los Kings y la cara pintada" le recordó la chica sonriente. "Una apuesta es una apuesta. Qué me dices?"

Miley de pronto se lanzó hacia delante y se abrazó con fuerza a la chica mientras retenía las lágrimas que estaban a punto de surcar sus mejillas. Como era posible que tuviera la suerte de contar con alguien como Lilly en su vida?

"Me encantaría" aseguró la chica sin soltar el abrazo en el que tenía agarrada a Lilly. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo enormemente confortables que eran los brazos de la otra chica. En ellos se sentía segura y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

"Siento interrumpir" se oyó la voz de la pelirroja desde la puerta que acababa de abrir. "Pero os toca salir en veinte minutos y Miley todavía no está preparada. Habéis decidido lo que vais a hacer?"

"Vamos a hacer que ese niñato se arrepienta de haberse inscrito en este campeonato" respondió Lilly por las dos aún abrazada al cálido cuerpo de la castaña.

Se sentía completamente feliz y estaba deseando que el campeonato comenzara para poder destrozar al idiota que había tratado de jugársela a Miley. Se iba a enterar!

"**Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que la sorpresa haya sido lo suficientemente sorprendente y que nadie se lo esperara. En el próximo capítulo veremos lo que sucede en la competición así como la reacción de algunas chicas a Jesse Adams ( y lo que Miley opina al respecto). También podremos leer la esperada cita entre las dos. Las dos solas en Nueva York, de noche, a la luz de la luna… Que pasará? Tendréis que esperar al próximo capítulo para averiguarlo."**

"**Como siempre ****todos los comentarios/desvaríos serán bien recibidos ya sean buenos o malos (las amenazas y las sugerencias/demandas de suicidio hacia mi persona serán recibidas solo que no tan bien como el resto). No prometo saber cuándo publicaré el siguiente capítulo pero os aseguro que será tan pronto como pueda (y si, trataré de que no tarde tanto como este). En fin, gracias por leerlo y hasta la próxima. Paz y amor".**


	17. El partido

"**Aún no me puedo creer que haya terminado, creía que no lo acabaría jamássssssss. En fin, finalmente he aquí el nuevo y tan esperado capítulo de Frozen Hearts. Realmente espero que este capítulo largo me redima un poco ante vuestros ojos y que os guste al menos tanto como los anteriores. Mis disculpas por tardar tanto, pero dado que la historia se está complicando un poquillo, me estoy pensando mucho el hilo de la historia para que no quede floja. Agradezco vuestras muestras de enorme paciencia, gracias por no dejar de leerla."**

"**Agradezco de corazón todos y cada uno de los comentarios (la idea de golpear a Jake os aseguro que se tendrá en cuenta en los próximos capítulos). ****Como siempre, si veis algún error o si tenéis ideas que deseéis comentar, estoy abierta a sugerencias. Gracias por leerlo y espero que disfrutéis."**

**(No he encontrado ninguna imagen de Lilly convertida en Jesse con la que haya quedado contenta, de modo que no me es posible mostrarla. Lo lamento).**

"**P.D: Gracias por superar los cien comentarios, sois geniales!"**

"**Como siempre, Hannah Montana así como sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Disney. Lo que escribo lo hago por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro."**

**(Introducción con **"_Call me when you are sober_"** de Evanescense)**

Cap. 16 _"El partido"_

El corazón se acelera mientras tu respiración se vuelve profunda y pesada. Puedes notar como los latidos de tu propio corazón se sienten con fuerza en todo tu ser retumbando cada vez más y más fuertes. La boca que hace un momento estaba llena de saliva se seca de golpe y te deja un sabor amargo en la boca que desearías poder expulsar. Puedes notar como el estómago se te agarrota ante el enorme gentío que está ante ti, siguiendo cada uno de tus movimientos sin quitarte el ojo de encima.

Los focos parpadean un par de veces y finalmente se apagan para dirigir un único y potente rayo de luz hacia ti. Tu respiración se acelera y las manos comienzan a temblarte al darte cuenta de que eres el blanco de todas las miradas. Respiras hondo tratando de calmarte y el aroma inconfundible del hielo seco entra directamente hasta el fondo de tu ser trayendo con él recuerdos de tiempos más gratos. Colocas el pie finalmente en la resbaladiza superficie preguntándote una vez más si no es demasiado tarde para huir de allí lo más rápido posible, y te impulsas hasta el centro de la pista donde el calor que desprende el foco que te ilumina comienza a sentirse opresivo.

Y cuando ya estás lista para huir de una vez, saltar por encima de esa ridícula valla y derribar a los de seguridad que te separan de la libertad y de poder volver a respirar con tranquilidad, sientes como una mano caliente y firme se desliza entre tus dedos y te da un pequeño apretón de ánimos. Vuelven los nervios, la sensación de mareo y la boca seca, tus piernas vuelven a temblar y el corazón parece que se te va a salir del pecho. Pero esta vez el miedo ha desaparecido y no cambiarías esa sensación por nada en el mundo. Miley Stewart te necesita y no estás dispuesta a fallarla.

Es entonces cuando tus oídos captan las primeras notas de "_Call me when you are sober_" y tus piernas dejan de temblar. Tus ojos se centran en el rostro concentrado de Miley Stewart, y antes de que te dé tiempo a preocuparte, tu cuerpo la sigue de modo automático al ritmo de los compases que ahora han comenzado a retumbar por los altavoces. El ritmo que ha comenzado en tus oídos se abre paso hasta tu corazón y dejas que su ritmo fluya a través de ti y que te guíe. Tu cuerpo vibra al ritmo que marcan los bajos y que te hace temblar llena de energía. No lo puedes evitar, y antes de que te des cuenta ya has despegado del suelo y estás girando en el aire. Aterrizas en el hielo pero no es suficiente, te tienes que expresar mejor, giras saltas y te alejas, pero nunca pierdes de vista esos ojitos azules que se mantienen serios y concentrados. No dudas y no piensas, solo sigues a esa figura que parece volar sobre el hielo y que está dominando la pista como el ángel que sabes que es.

Llega el momento de interactuar y tomas sus manos sin problemas para comenzar a girar. Pronto la tienes enroscada por todo el cuerpo con ayuda de esas poderosas piernas y tu única preocupación es devolverla al hielo que pertenece lo más grácilmente posible. Giráis y giráis al ritmo de la música que ahora forma parte de vosotras y cuando la lanzas por los aires, no puedes evitar sonreír ante la mirada de puro júbilo que asoma en su rostro tras esa sensación de vacío. Vuelves a tomarla de la mano y sabes que hasta que la melodía termine es solo tuya y que toda su atención está centrada en ti y eso te hace sentirse poderosa, invencible y se lo demuestras a todos. Cada vez que la sueltas sabes que volverá a ti y cada vez que la estrechas entre tus brazos sabes que solo pertenece a ellos. No se te ocurre ningún otro lugar en el que preferirías estar.

La melodía está llegando a su fin, pero aún no has acabado, aún hay algo importante que debes hacer antes de acabar con este hermoso baile, debes dejarla volar. Colocas la mano en su plano abdomen y sin aparente esfuerzo la levantas del hielo con una sola mano mientras los músculos te arden y se quejan. Pero te da igual, porque tu ángel por fin está volando y nunca has visto nada más hermoso. Paseas por la pista dejando que se regodee con la sensación de ver pasar bajo ella el hielo a bastante velocidad hasta que al final la liberas y observas orgullosa como aterriza suavemente para acto seguido volver hacia ti, a tiempo de dejarse caer en tus brazos con la última nota aún resonando en el lugar.

Y en el mismo instante en el que la música se desvanece y el rugir de los aplausos del público estallan en el lugar, el hechizo se rompe y vuelves a recordar donde te hayas. Tus sentidos se recuperan y tu cabeza se despeja mientras te das cuenta de que tu respiración está acelerada y que te arden todos los músculos del cuerpo. Pero no puedes quitar esa sonrisa de tu cara, porque justo al lado está Miley, con una sonrisa que le parte el rostro en dos y que además de mostrar todos sus blancos dientes, refleja la felicidad que se haya en su interior. Quien no sonreiría cuando un ángel te mira como si acabaras de hacer sus sueños realidad? Y cuando esa sonrisa es dirigida solo hacia ti, hay una sola palabra que se repite en tu mente: _Preciosa._

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

"Dios mío" acertó a murmurar Joannie con los ojos como platos al ver como las dos chicas patinaban juntas. Puede que no tuvieran tanta conexión como Ollie y ella, pero todo lo que les faltaba ahí, lo estaban compensando con pura pasión. Ver el normalmente inexpresivo rostro de Miley con semejante intensidad hacia que una pudiera querer sentir esa música como ella, nunca la había visto tan viva a la hora de patinar, transmitía los sentimientos que la melodía quería evocar. Y Lilly… Aún no se podía creer que Lilly pudiera moverse así en el hielo. La había visto patinar con anterioridad e incluso habían patinado juntas algunas veces, pero nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro. Era como el lobo que vigila a las ovejas, no dejaba que su vista se desviara de su compañera ni un instante, tan seria, tan intensa que provocaba escalofríos. En su mente no cabía duda, ambas juntas iban a llegar realmente lejos.

"No sabía que Lilly tuviera tanta fuerza" comentó Mikayla atónita al ver como su mejor amiga era lanzada tan arriba y daba tantas vueltas en el aire antes de aterrizar. Ella nunca había patinado con otra persona y nunca había sentido el deseo de hacerlo, pero ahora que veía el espectáculo que Miley y Lilly estaban llevando a cabo, una pequeña parte de ella se preguntaba lo que debía sentirse al ser lanzada de esa manera con la plena certeza de que tu compañero estaría allí para volver a recogerte.

"Y yo no sabía que supieran hacer el triple twist" mencionó Oliver impresionado al ver como Miley despegaba del suelo mientras giraba sobre sí misma para ser recogida hábilmente por Lilly sin aparente esfuerzo. El había hecho más de una vez ese movimiento y sabía por propia experiencia que requería una concentración y una habilidad mayor de lo que la facilidad con lo que lo había hecho demostraba. No estaba muy seguro de cuando había comenzado Lilly a patinar con Miley o por qué lo había hecho, pero sabía que debía de haber una buena razón para ello y para que no se lo hubieran dicho, de modo que en ese momento se dedicó a admirar el espectáculo y decidió dejar las preguntas para luego.

"Y yo no sabía que los blanquitos pudieran alcanzar ese color" aportó Rico con una sonrisa satisfecha sin apartar la mirada del niñato que no apartaba la mirada de la pareja de la pista. Al principio su rostro había portado una sonrisa condescendiente claramente convencido de la derrota de Miley. Tras varios segundos observando la pareja de la pista, su sonrisa había ido desapareciendo y había sido reemplazada por una fea mueca. Cuando el primer salto en conjunto había dado lugar, su cara había enrojecido hasta un color bermellón y ahora poco a poco estaba adquiriendo un tono violeta de lo más encantador. Y para enorme delicia de Rico, tenía todo el proceso bien grabado en su cámara de video. Suponía que a Miley y a Lilly les haría más ilusión esa cinta que la de la repetición de su actuación. Parecía que a Jake no le quedaban más colores que portar en su piel cuando llegó el gran momento. Los jueces no dudaron con su calificación confirmando de manera absoluta la clasificación de esa pareja para el programa largo y con ello haciendo que una palidez más bien verdosa se apoderara de la piel del niñato ensanchando aún más la sonrisa de Rico. Desde luego que sus chicas iban a apreciar enormemente su video, de eso estaba seguro.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

Los minutos que habían estado esperando para saber la decisión de los jueces habían sido los peores de la vida de Miley, y tan solo la mano de Lilly que seguía firmemente apretada junto a la suya había evitado que sus piernas le temblaran. Cuando finalmente habían mostrado la puntuación, indicando así su clasificación para el programa largo, unas rebeldes lágrimas se habían deslizado por sus mejillas y se había abalanzado sobre Lilly con tanto ímpetu que casi había logrado tumbar a la chica. Se sentía como si pudiera volver a respirar, y la sonrisa de su rostro era incapaz de desaparecer mientras daban una última vuelta por la pista antes de salir definitivamente del hielo. Cuando Mikayla y los demás se habían acercado para felicitarles con toda sinceridad su actuación, esa felicidad se había multiplicado y se sentía absolutamente eufórica. Ni siquiera la repentina llegada de Jake Ryan consiguió quitarle el brillo de los ojos cuando la arrastró hasta un rincón para charlar.

Lilly por su parte no estaba muy segura de lo que Jake y Miley estaban discutiendo en ese rincón, pero a juzgar por los movimientos exagerados de los brazos del chico y la expresión cada vez más desafiante de Miley, estaba segura de que no podía ser nada bueno. Por ello se despidió de Oliver y marchó decidida hacia la pareja sin importarle lo que el resto pudiera pensar. No fue hasta que estuvo casi a la altura de ellos que comenzó a escuchar parte de la conversación:

"De verdad crees que esto te va a durar, Miley? Habéis tenido un poco de suerte, eso es todo. Si crees que me vas a dejar en ridículo delante de todo el mundo, estás muy equivocada, me oyes?" gritaba amenazante Jake sujetando con fuerza el brazo derecho de Miley. "Quien te crees que eres, eh? Puede que en individuales fueras alguien, pero aquí no eres nadie sin mí."

"Aparta la mano si no quieres que te la rompa" fue la respuesta baja y grave de Lilly mirando fijamente a los ojos al otro chico, prometiendo mucho dolor. "No tienes ningún derecho a hablarla así. Aquí la única rata que hay eres tú, así que lárgate antes que decidamos exterminarte."

"El derecho?" volvió a alzar la voz Jake sin soltar a Miley pero acercando su rostro al de Lilly con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara. "Mi palabra aquí es la ley. Voy a asegurarme de que os descalifiquen y de que no volváis a patinar jamás. Os vais a arrepentir."

"En serio?" preguntó burlona Lilly manteniendo el tono lo más grave posible."Y en base a qué vas a denunciarla? Tú mismo has admitido no haber firmado el contrato y además, el primero que se ha registrado con otra pareja has sido tú. Comprendo que te de rabia que ese plan tan retorcido no haya dado resultado. Vas a echarte a llorar?"

"Esto no ha terminado, haré que os expulsen a los dos" gruñó Jake haciendo por primera vez algo sensato y marchándose de allí como un niño enfurruñado.

"Gracias" murmuró Miley incómoda y sin mirar a Lilly a los ojos.

"Tranquila." Le restó importancia la chica con un además de mano. A sabiendas de que Miley seguramente necesitaría unos momentos a solas para recomponerse, decidió dejarla un poco de espacio. Había aprendido por las malas que eso solía ser lo mejor. "Tengo sed, voy a ir al baño a beber agua y a asegurarme que todo siga en su sitio. Estás segura de que estás bien?"

"Si, tranquila. Voy a hablar con Rico un momento sobre lo de nuestra solicitud, para asegurarme de que no se pueda impugnar." la comunicó Miley finalmente sonriendo y viendo al chico en cuestión no muy lejos de su posición. "Luego nos vemos."

**En el baño:**

Tras asegurarse de que todos sus nuevos accesorios se mantuvieran donde debían estar y con cuidado para beber sin que el maquillaje se pudiera estropear, Lilly se sintió mucho mejor. Tal y como le había asegurado la hermana de Joannie, nadie había notado la diferencia y la peluca ni siquiera se había movido de su sitio tras todos los saltos que habían dado. Eso le había dado una nueva sensación de seguridad y la sonrisa que Miley había mostrado en todo momento durante la prueba, le habían confirmado que había tomado la decisión correcta. Tan ensimismada estaba en el recuerdo de la brillante sonrisa de la castaña que ni escuchó como la puerta del servicio se abría lentamente y se cerraba con igual velocidad.

"Hola guapo" sonó una voz nasal a sus espaldas haciendo que Lilly se diera la vuelta de inmediato. Justo delante se encontraba Tracy como se llame, la compañera de Jake Ryan, con una mirada que le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta y no por un sentimiento agradable precisamente. "Qué haces aquí tan solito?"

Lilly no sabía bien que responder y viendo como la única salida del baño se encontraba directamente detrás de Tracy, no encontraba la manera de huir. Para su desgracia Tracy debió tomar su silencio como alguna clase de invitación ya que se acercó aún más balanceando las caderas de modo exagerado hasta colocarse justo delante de la rubia.

"Nunca te había visto por aquí, de lo contrario te aseguro que me acordaría" ronroneó la chica con la voz que debía considerar seductora pero que en los oídos de Lilly sonaba como uñas arañando una pizarra. "Yo soy Tracy, Tracy Van Horn."

"Encantado" murmuró Lilly mientras comenzaba a retroceder al ver que la chica no parecía comprender el significado de espacio personal.

"El placer es mío" aseguró la chica cada vez más lanzada y volviendo a acercarse a ella. "Y dime, que hace un bombón como tú tan solito? Te han abandonado?"

"Estoy esperando a Miley" respondió la chica rápidamente volviendo a retroceder un poco más.

"Stewart?" preguntó de forma desdeñosa Tracy mientras acariciaba con un dedo el pecho de Lilly, justo debajo del cuello. "Si yo tuviera un bombón como tú a mi lado, no le dejaría a solas ni un momento. Te aseguro que yo soy mucha mejor compañía que esa estrecha de Stewart."

Antes de que Lilly comprendiera lo que pasaba, Tracy le agarró la mano y la depositó rápidamente sobre su pecho con una lasciva sonrisa en el rostro.

"Apuesto a que Stewart jamás te ha dejado tocar nada interesante" se burló Tracy mientras apretaba la mano de Lilly que seguía sobre uno de sus pechos. "Seguro que si hubiera sido más accesible, Jake no habría tenido que buscarse otra pareja."

"Yo no veo nada interesante para tocar" respondió fríamente Lilly clavando su mirada más letal en el rostro de la sorprendida Tracy mientras apartaba la mano de su pecho. "Tampoco veo que a Jake le haya salido bien el cambio. Si el muy idiota no ha sido capaz de apreciar el talento de Stewart ni de valorar su belleza, no estoy dispuesto a seguir sus pasos. Una simple sonrisa de Miley vale mucho más de lo que tú me puedas dejar tocar. Y si me disculpas, tengo prisa."

Lilly estaba segura de que esa conversación se había dado por terminada y que Tracy ya no la volvería a molestar, cuando para su sorpresa, la chica se le abalanzó encima, la hizo girar y la colocó la zancadilla cayendo así las dos al suelo con Tracy debajo. Trató de apartarse lo más rápido posible, pero los fuertes brazos de la otra se le habían cruzado por detrás del cuello y estaban tirando de ella para abajo.

"Oh si Jesse, como me gusta" comenzó a gemir de pronto la chica mientras trataba de apretar el rostro de Lilly contra su cuello aunque esta hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por escabullirse.

No comprendiendo lo que sucedía, continuó esforzándose en apartarse de aquella lunática hasta que un ruido cerca de la puerta llamó su atención y le hizo alzar la mirada. Allí de pie junto a la puerta se hallaba Miley Stewart con el semblante inescrutable y la mirada fija en ellas. Al comprender lo que su posición podía insinuar junto a los gemidos de la otra chica que ahora estaban cobrando sentido, Lilly sintió que las palabras se atropellaban en su boca.

"Que pasa Stewart, no sabes llamar?" preguntó Tracy maliciosamente desde el suelo con los brazos aún cruzados tras el cuello de Lilly. "Jesse y yo nos estamos intentando conocer un poco mejor."

"Yo no, esto no es" comenzó a balbucear Lilly finalmente soltándose del férreo abrazo de la otra chica y levantándose rápidamente del suelo.

"No seas tímido Jesse" se quejó Tracy con esa vocecilla irritante también levantándose del suelo y tratando de volverla a abrazar. "Creo que debería saber lo nuestro."

"No hay nada nuestro tía loca" gruñó Lilly apartando los brazos de la otra chica una vez más y mirando a Miley que seguía sin pronunciar palabra.

"Pues claro que lo hay" continuó Tracy zalamera tratando de acercarse una vez más al lóbulo de la oreja de Lilly. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a lograrlo, se conformó con atrapar el brazo del chico entre sus brazos apretándolo contra su pecho para después dirigirse a la chica que acababa de llegar. "Stewart, es evidente que no sabes retener a los hombres, acéptalo. Porque no te haces un favor, admites que lo de patinar en pareja no es lo tuyo y te largas del campeonato donde nadie te quiere? Este no es tu sitio, vuelve al patinaje individual, donde podrás brillar en solitario. Porque es evidente que aquí no encajas, no encontrarás a nadie que te soporte lo suficiente como para ser tu pareja. Cuando Jakey me contó cómo le habías suplicado su ayuda, como te habías arrastrado para lograrlo como compañero, la tortura que había sido soportarte durante esa semana que se le hizo eterna… Nos reímos tanto que casi nos caímos de la silla. Puede que tengas talento para patinar Reina de hielo, pero no hay ser humano que te soporte lo suficiente como para patinar contigo en serio. Te he quitado a Jake Ryan, te voy a quitar el puesto en el campeonato y si no nos hubieras interrumpido, ya te habría quitado a Jesse. Acéptalo y ríndete."

"De eso nada" negó Lilly tanto con la cabeza como con los brazos recuperando por fin el habla y logrando apartarse del todo de Tracy y sus largos dedos. "Te juro Miley que no hay ni habrá nada entre nosotros. Esto no es lo que parece."

"Pues parece como si esa chica se te hubiera lanzado al cuello pensando que así me molestaría" respondió finalmente Miley con su tono indiferente pero sin apartar su helada mirada del rostro sorprendido de Tracy. "Parece como si se hubiera abalanzado sobre ti utilizando su cuerpo en un patético y desesperado intento de recibir algo de tu atención que estoy segura no conseguiría de otro modo."

"Ah. Bueno, pues si que es lo que parece" acertó a balbucear Lilly con los ojos como platos mirando a la chica como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

"Disculpa!" las interrumpió gritando Tracy indignada sacudiendo la cabeza y despertando del estado confuso en el que le habían sumido las primeras palabras de la castaña. "Me has llamado patética y desesperada?"

"Claro que no. He dicho que tu intento era patético y desesperado" repitió Miley de un modo calmado haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia. "Lo que he insinuado es que eres una puta."

Si los ojos de Lilly estaban abiertos antes, con el último comentario de la castaña, estaba segura de que se habían caído de sus órbitas y andaban ahora rodando por el suelo. Porque no era posible que Miley Stewart, conocida como la Reina del Hielo, y a la que nunca la había llegado a oír una palabra malsonante, acabara de humillar e insultar a una rival de esa manera. Verdad que no?

"Me estás llamando puta?" gritó incrédula Tracy con esa voz que se había vuelto tan estridente que incluso los perros cercanos se habían tenido que tapar las orejas con ayuda de sus patas.

"_Pues parece que sí que he oído bien" _fue el único pensamiento que registró la aún sorprendida mente de Lilly siguiendo la discusión verbal con la cabeza como quien mira un partido de tenis.

"Eso es. Es que ahora además de puta también te has vuelto sorda? O es que tienes menos luces de lo que suponía y tienes que repetir todo lo que te diga?" se burló Miley alzando una ceja de modo despectivo viendo con autentica delicia como el rostro de Tracy se volvía por momentos más y más brillante. En ese momento estaba pasando del rojo insolación a un precioso morado berenjena. "Y respecto a lo que has dicho hasta ahora, aclaremos algunas cosas si es que ese cerebro de mosquito que tienes te permite comprenderlo, aunque tengo mis serias dudas. Para empezar es realmente patético que pienses que le puedes interesar a Jesse por mucho que trates de ponerle tus pechos en la cara o que intentes morderle la oreja en lo que estoy segura crees que es algo sexy pero que en tu caso solo te hace parecer aún más fácil y desesperada de lo que tu pobre gusto en ropa indican. Segundo, tienes razón en que te has quedado con Jake, pero te aseguro que todo lo que me has quitado es un gran peso de encima. El de su enorme ego para ser más concretos. Por no hablar de que te has referido a él como un hombre, cuando en realidad, no llega a pasar de niñato consentido y creído. Y por último y respecto al puesto en el campeonato, te aseguro que vas a tener que hacerlo mucho mejor si de verdad quieres considerarte competencia, porque sinceramente, después de todo lo que habéis entrenado y toda la experiencia que aseguras tener, me ha parecido mediocre como poco."

"Como te atreves" balbuceó Tracy con la mirada cada vez más desquiciada en el rostro.

"Querida, si lo que buscabas era intimidarme, te aseguro que estás perdiendo el tiempo" continuó Miley con tono aburrido y burlón. "La única manera en la que se me puede intimidar es en el hielo, y por lo que he visto hasta ahora? No estoy impresionada."

Por lo visto ese último comentario había tocado alguna clase de fibra sensible en la chica, porque con un grito de ira, que nada tenía que envidiar a los de Toro Sentado, Tracy se abalanzó sobre Miley para ser retenida en pleno salto por los fuertes brazos de Lilly, sin aparente esfuerzo por parte de la rubia.

"Ni lo intentes, o me olvidaré de que soy un caballero" la amenazó Lilly seriamente con los ojos llenos de furia. En ese momento lamentaba no ser Lilly Truscott, porque le habría encantado poder darle una lección a esa sabandija despreciable. "Cálmate."

"Puedes soltarla Jesse" la aseguró Miley volviendo a mostrar la misma mirada helada del principio y acercándose a Tracy lentamente. "Ni siquiera creo que ella sea tan estúpida como para golpear a otra participante a sabiendas que eso es motivo directo de expulsión del campeonato y de la federación. O me equivoco?"

La mandíbula apretada y el rechinar de los dientes de la otra chica junto a su falta repentina de movimiento en los brazos de Lilly indicaban que la chica realmente lo había comprendido y que no estaba dispuesta a jugarse su carrera por un altercado en los vestuarios donde cualquiera podía entrar en cualquier momento. Sonriendo como si no hubiera pasado nada, Miley se dio media vuelta para salir de allí, seguida de cerca por Lilly cuando la odiosa voz de Tracy se dejó oír por el vestuario una vez más.

"Eso no quita el hecho de que no hay quien te soporte Stewart. Acabarás sola!" la palabras de la chica iban envueltas en veneno en un último esfuerzo por desconchar la armadura que Miley llevaba en su interior. "Ni creas que Jesse te soportará por mucho tiempo."

"Eso está por ver Van Horn. En todo caso, prefiero arriesgarme con Jesse que tener a alguien que no ha dudado en mentir, confabular y lesionar a quien llamaba su pareja, cuidándome las espaldas" respondió Miley sin siquiera volverse a mirar a la chica. "Piensa en ello cuando dejes que te levante del suelo. Hay montones de patinadoras por ahí, cuando Jake decida que ya no das la talla, que te hace pensar que no te hará lo mismo?"

"Yo, yo. El no" comenzó a balbucear Tracy tratando de negar las acusaciones. "Solo intentas desconcentrarme para hacerme dudar y que perdamos."

"Piensa lo que quieras. Yo ya he tenido bastante drama por hoy. Vámonos Jesse" llamó Miley saliendo por la puerta del vestuario respirando hondamente el aire limpio. Mientras había estado ahí dentro se había sentido oprimida y se alegraba de volver a respirar aire fresco. A sabiendas de que Lilly aún seguía detrás de ella, continuó rumbo a donde debían encontrarse con los demás. Aún tenían una prueba por delante, y nada ni nadie se iban a interponer en su camino.

El vestuario resultó estar vacío de modo que ambas chicas se sentaron en los bancos esperando a que el resto volviera, o a que les volviera a tocar patinar.

"Se equivoca, sabes?" comentó de pronto Lilly rompiendo el intenso silencio y sorprendiendo a la chica sacándola de sus pensamientos. Cuando dirigió su mirada confusa hacia Lilly, esta supo que debía aclararlo. "Cuando ha dicho que nadie te iba a soportar lo suficiente y que ibas a acabar sola. Se equivoca. Tienes a mucha gente que se preocupa por ti y que no va a dejarte de lado. Mikayla estaría dispuesta a saltarle los dientes a esa víbora en cuanto se lo permitas y bueno, aunque no le guste admitirlo, también Joannie lo haría. Y Oliver y Rico estoy segura de que estarían dispuestos a meter la cabeza de Jake en un retrete usado y tardar mucho en tirar de la cadena. Y Sarah, aunque es pacifista, lo cierto es que tiene un lado oscuro que estoy convencida aterrarían a Tracy lo suficiente como para volverla calva con el estrés. Así que ya te digo Miles, que no estás sola. No dejes que esas palabras te afecten, vale?"

"Y tú?" preguntó de pronto Miley agachando la mirada .

"Yo?" se sorprendió Lilly. "Creía que estaba claro después de lo de bueno, el cambio de imagen, pero si Miley. Yo también le metería a Jake Ryan la cabeza en un retrete y le saltaría los dientes a Tracy Van Horn."

La castaña levantó la mirada del punto del suelo en el que la había posado y sin decir una palabra se levantó del banco y se dirigió hacia las duchas donde accionó una de ellas. Apenas unos segundos después, volvió junto a la confusa Lilly con un pañuelo mojado en la mano y sin mostrar mucha emoción en el rostro. Se acercó a ella y procedió a alargar su mano hasta el cuello de Lilly donde se podían apreciar rastros del pintalabios de la otra chica y con sumo cuidado procedió a borrarlos. Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron en pleno silencio mientras la castaña frotaba suavemente el cuello de la Lilly borrando lentamente las marcas de la otra chica sobre el cuello de la rubia. Cuando finalmente decidió que todas las marcas habían desaparecido, permitió que una tierna y sincera sonrisa asomara a su rostro, para después depositar con ternura un dulce beso sobre la mejilla de la sorprendida Lilly.

"Sé que lo harías. No sé muy bien que he hecho para merecer tener a alguien como tú en mi vida Lilly Truscott, pero doy gracias al cielo por ello." Susurró Miley directamente sobre el oído de la otra chica sin percatarse del escalofrío que surcaba el cuerpo de la chica en cuanto sintió su cálido aliento en la oreja. "Y aunque sé que hasta ahora no he hecho nada para merecerme esto, espero algún día poder demostrarte que tú también puedes confiar en mí y devolverte al menos parte de todo lo que tú me has dado. Así que gracias Lilly."

"De nada" murmuró la chica luchando por no sonrojarse.

"Y ahora vamos, demostremos a los jueces por qué nos merecemos estar en los nacionales."

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

Tal y como Miley había dicho, habían demostrado por qué merecían estar en los nacionales. Con una puntuación que las había colocado en cuarta posición, justo por debajo de un colérico Jake Ryan y una furiosa Tracy Van Horn, ambas chicas se habían sentido satisfechas, a sabiendas de que habían ejecutado una vieja coreografía (la única que habían ensayado de la largura adecuada) y que no habían dispuesto del cambio de vestuario del resto de los participantes. Oliver y Joannie habían logrado un envidiado segundo puesto y el primero había sido para Tatiana Dankö y su pareja Craig Jorgers. Otras cuatro parejas que Lilly no conocía también habían sido seleccionadas y según Joannie también provenían de lo más selecto del patinaje. Ahora que esa estresante competición había desaparecido de su vista, tan solo quedaba pendiente el partido de hockey y Lilly no estaba muy segura de que era lo que la había puesto más nerviosa.

* * *

**Al finalizar el mes:**

Tick, tack, tick tack

Con cada nuevo sonido del enorme reloj colgado en el salón de los Stewart, cierta chica latina se volvía más y más intranquila. Los segundos pasaban sin pausa mientras la velocidad con la que movía su pierna arriba y abajo aumentaba exponencialmente. Podía notar como su ceño se volvía más y más pronunciado a medida que la exasperación se hacía más y más patente en su ser, hasta que acabó estallando.

"Por amor de dios Miley! Que tampoco puede ser tan malo!" gritó quejándose Mikayla tumbada boca arriba en el sofá mientras lanzaba al aire el tarro de pintura violeta que tenía en la mano, en un vano intento de entretenerse.

Cuando Miley le había confesado el resultado de la apuesta que había hecho con Lilly, Mikayla había estado más que ansiosa por ayudarla a prepararse y se había ofrecido voluntaria para decorar su rostro adecuadamente. Eso había sido casi tres horas atrás, y aún seguía esperando a que Miley saliera de su habitación con la camiseta del equipo que debía. Fiel a su palabra, la propia Lilly había comprado la camiseta y la había entregado en mano a una castaña algo gruñona esa misma mañana.

"Esto es ridículo" volvió a resonar la voz quejumbrosa de la otra chica mientras por la puerta de su cuarto solo asomaba su cabeza. "Por qué tengo que hacerlo?"

"Porque perdiste una apuesta" le recordó alegremente la otra chica levantándose del sofá de un salto dispuesta a terminar con ello.

"Sigue siendo ridículo" rezongó Miley al otro lado de la puerta sobre la que Mikayla había decidido sentarse a la espera. "No tengo porque seguir con esto, yo no firmé ningún contrato. Sabes qué? Voy a llamar a Lilly y decirle que no puedo ir. Que me he puesto enferma."

"Que que? Ni hablar señorita, suelta ese teléfono" gritó la chica entrando en la habitación de la castaña y arrancando el teléfono de sus manos. "Pero que te pasa? No puede ser que te parezca tan horrible salir con la camiseta de otro equipo a verles jugar la final. Te encanta el hockey y sé que ves todos los partidos que puedes con tu padre y Jackson. Tienes entradas para ver la final de hockey, Jackson mataría por esas entradas. De hecho, si Lilly le hubiera puesto como condición llevar un vestido de noche para llevarle, ahora mismo se estaría atando los tacones y lo sabes."

"No soy como Jackson" murmuró Miley sentándose en la cama y abrazando al oso de peluche que ahí estaba.

"En eso tienes razón" concedió la chica sentándose al borde de la cama y mirando fijamente a la castaña. "De qué va esto Miley? Por qué no quieres ir? Ayúdame a entenderlo por favor, porque te juro que no lo entiendo."

Varios minutos transcurrieron en un silencio cada vez más tenso hasta que finalmente la voz de Miley se oyó tenuemente en la habitación.

"Y si esto no se me da bien?" preguntó la chica con voz temblorosa sin mirar a Mikayla a los ojos.

"El que?" preguntó la chica honestamente confundida. "Lo de salir con amigos? Ya has salido más veces con Lilly. Recuerdas el parque? Te lo pasaste genial."

"Pero ahí había más gente. Nunca he salido a solas con Lilly." Murmuró Miley con la cabeza aún hundida en el peluche. "Y si se aburre conmigo? O le parezco, no sé, rara? Y si decide que no merece la pena el esfuerzo y deja de ser mi amiga?"

"Oh cielo" murmuró Myk abrazando a la temblorosa chica. "No sé a qué viene esto, pero te aseguro que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. A Lilly le pareces genial y estoy segura de que os vais a divertir mucho."

"Pero y si no sé qué decir? Y si Lilly empieza a pensar que no tengo sentido del humor, o sentimientos?" susurró la última parte Miley abrazando fuertemente al osito de peluche.

"Esto no será por algo que ese imbécil de Jake Ryan pudo decir, no?" preguntó la chica comprendiendo de pronto de donde podían venir todas esas inseguridades. Al ver como Miley se encogía de hombros y apartaba una vez más la mirada, sintió como si la sangre le fuera a hervir. No obstante, y dado que Miley ya parecía bastante insegura, decidió tomar aire y calmarse antes de volver a hablar. Bueno, tuvo que tomar aire muchas veces. "Escucha Miles, Lilly ha pasado mucho tiempo a solas contigo, no? Bueno, habéis pasado los últimos dos meses entrenando juntas, verdad?"

"Pero estábamos patinando" respondió Miley sin apartar la cara del cuerpo blando y amoroso del peluche.

"Y en todo ese tiempo, vas a decirme que no tuvisteis ni una sola conversación?" continuó la latina sin dejar que la otra chica se hundiera más en las dudas. "Que no sabes nada de ella? En general digo, me vas a decir que no sabes cómo es?"

"Supongo que si" murmuró la chica sin saber muy bien a lo que iba eso. "Hablábamos algunas veces, comentábamos los partidos de hockey, o las clases. Esas cosas."

"Muy bien. Pues al igual que tú puedes saber un poco como es Lilly, estoy segura de que ella te conoce al menos tan bien a ti. Lo que quiero decir con esto es, que si no le gustara lo que ha visto hasta ahora, no te habría invitado al partido, sabes? Bueno, ni se habría travestido." Cuando escucho la risa de Miley, Mikayla supo que había hecho el comentario adecuado, ahora solo faltaba un pequeño empujón. "Escucha, Jake Ryan es gilipollas. Todo lo que te dijo, fue con intención de herirte y minarte la confianza, de acuerdo? También dijo que nadie te aguantaría como pareja del patinaje, y fíjate, parece que Jesse está encantado contigo. Si o no?"

"Supongo que si" concedió Miley sonriendo un poco y recordando lo que había pasado en el baño. Había llegado justo a tiempo para escuchar como Tracy la ponía por los suelos, y tan solo la respuesta de Lilly le había dado la fuerza necesaria para entrar en el lavabo y enfrentarse a aquella harpía. Lilly tenía una opinión tan alta de ella, que temía hacer algo que demostrara a la chica lo equivocada que estaba. "Pero que pasa si nos quedamos en silencio? O si, no sé, pasamos un rato juntas y se da cuenta de que no soy divertida? De que realmente soy la reina de hielo?"

"Escucha cielo, no puedes esperar encontrar siempre algo que decir, o gastar chistes cada dos por tres, sabes?" la dijo honestamente mientras frotaba suavemente su brazo en un intento de calmarla. "Hay veces en las que los silencios no se pueden evitar, pero eso no significa que sea malo. Hay silencios de lo más agradables. Y lo más importante, tú no eres así. Que no te pases la vida contando chistes o haciendo bromas, no te convierte en una persona aburrida o en mala compañía. Sé que Lilly lo sabe y estoy segura de que no espera eso. Sé que está esperando poder compartir la experiencia de un deporte que adora con una amiga y con sus malvados y fríos comentarios capaces de hacer llorar a un hombre adulto."

"De verdad lo crees?" preguntó Miley ansiosa mientras el brillo de determinación tan conocido volvía a brillar en sus pupilas.

"Desde luego" asintió sonriente poniéndose de pie. "Así que levanta ese ánimo, levanta el culo de esa cama y ponte la ropa, que yo voy a por un vaso de agua que tanto hablar me ha secado la boca, vale? Te espero abajo."

Apenas tres minutos después y con la camiseta puesta, Miley descendió las escaleras para detenerse justo delante de la puerta que daba al salón donde una impaciente latina aguardaba su aparición. Tras suspirar de resignación, entró al cuarto, mostrando la camiseta, los pantalones de deporte que tan cómodos tenía y sus desgastadas deportivas favoritas.

"Pero qué llevas puesto?" se horrorizó Mikayla al ver el aspecto de la chica.

"La dichosa camiseta" gruñó Miley pensando que la chica se estaba burlando de su sufrimiento.

"No me refiero a eso. Qué diantres es esa atrocidad que llevas por pantalones?" volvió a preguntar la latina claramente perturbada ante la presencia de ese atuendo. "Y esas deportivas… No irás a llevar eso, no?"

"Esa era la idea" asintió Miley confusa mirando el conjunto y sin comprender lo que estaba mal.

Con un gruñido que podía interpretarse como desesperación o ira homicida, Mikayla agarró la mano de la sorprendida chica y la arrastró de nuevo al cuarto donde procedió a rebuscar en el armario.

"Pero se puede saber que estás haciendo , Myk?" inquirió Miley tras esquivar varios pantalones y jerséis que la otra chica estaba lanzando por los aires en su frenética búsqueda.

"Eso mismo me gustaría saber a mí Miles. Qué diantres estabas pensando al ponerte esa atrocidad?" gruñó de nuevo la chica desde el interior de su armario sin molestarse en mirar a la chica. "Tiene que haber algo medianamente decente por alguna parte."

"Que les pasa? Suelo ponérmelos para ensayar" respondió la castaña confundida mirando los pantalones deportivos que tanto parecían haber ofendido a su amiga. "Y estas deportivas son de lo más cómodas. No te gustan?"

"Ese es el problema, cabeza hueca" insultó la latina volviendo a aparecer con unos pantalones oscuros en la mano. "Creo que estos servirán, pruébatelos y enséñame. Buscare algo para los pies."

"De acuerdo" accedió Miley a sabiendas de que era inútil discutir con la chica que tenía delante. Apenas un minuto después, ya estaba con los nuevos pantalones puestos y lista para revisión. "Así mejor?"

"Desde luego chica. Sabía que tenías un buen culo en alguna parte, ya era hora de que lo sacaras a pasear. Aunque es una pena que la camiseta sea tan larga y te tape la mitad. Bueno, así dejaremos una parte a la imaginación" contestó Mikayla con un silbido que logró que el rostro de la castaña se enrojeciera. "Ahora vamos, ponte estas botas que por suerte tenías. Aún tengo que rizarte el pelo y maquillarte, y solo tenemos una hora. Vamos, vamos. Hop, hop!"

"Quieres decir pintarme la cara, no?" preguntó Miley aterrada al ver como Mikayla cogía su estuche de maquillaje que siempre llevaba encima. "Myk?"

"Si bueno, entre otras cosas" murmuró la chica sonriendo de modo aterrador. "Vamos Stewart, tenemos mucho que hacer."

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**Una hora después:**

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de Mikayla y tras dejar severas instrucciones de terminar la tarea y ponerse las botas a la castaña, bajó las escaleras para abrir la puerta. Ante ella apareció el rostro algo nervioso de la mismísima Lilly Truscott ataviada con otra camiseta de los Kings y con ambas mejillas bien decoradas con las coronas del equipo. Unos pantalones vaqueros bastante ajustados y lo que parecían las botas de conducir la moto terminaban el conjunto. Y aunque en la mayoría ese look hubiera resultado desaliñado, Lilly no solo era capaz de lucirlo, sino que además le confería un aire rebelde y descarado que hizo que incluso Mikayla se abanicara un poco con la mano.

"Hola Myk" la saludó al entrar al piso con dos cascos en el brazo.

"Que hay Lils? Lista para esta noche?" preguntó la latina recogiendo la mandíbula del suelo y reaccionando por fin.

"Desde luego, tengo ganas de ver el partido y relajarme un poco. Miley está lista?"

"Se está dando los últimos retoques, enseguida sale." La aseguró Mikayla _"Dios, menos mal que la he convencido para cambiarse de ropa. Me pregunto si Lilly babeará al ver el aspecto de Miley? Lo cierto es que, modestia aparte, he hecho un buen trabajo. Más le vale apreciarlo."_

"Tienes planes con Joannie, no?" preguntó entonces Lilly sonriendo ante la cara de sorpresa de la otra chica.

"Em si, iba a llevarme al cine y luego iremos a cenar" murmuró Mikayla sin saber muy bien la respuesta de Lilly. Sabía que Lilly y Joannie eran muy buenas amigas y que la opinión de la chica que tenía delante significaba mucho para su pelirroja. El solo hecho de que le hubiera hablado de sus planes era una buena señal, pero Mikayla no quería meter la pata. Joannie realmente le gustaba mucho y aunque Lilly y ella podían considerarse amigas, no estaba muy segura de lo que esta opinaba respecto a que saliera con su mejor amiga.

"Qué película vais a ver?" continuó preguntando Lilly sin percatarse de que estaba poniendo nerviosa a la chica con sus preguntas. Tan solo quería hablar un poco hasta que Miley apareciera y de paso hablar un poco con la chica que traía de cabeza al demonio pelirrojo.

"No estoy segura, creo que lo decidiremos allí" murmuró Mikayla sin atreverse a desviar la mirada de esos ojos azules. _"Madre mía, si me siento así hablando con Lilly, como me sentiré cuando tenga que hablar con sus padres? Que no digo que vaya a acabar conociendo a sus padres, porque bueno, aún es muy pronto, no? Oh dios mío, y si me los presenta y no les caigo bien? O peor, y si no me los quiere presentar? Porque en algún momento me los tendrá que presentar, verdad? Y que me pondré? Porque bueno, no quiero parecer una cualquiera…"_

Mientras los caóticos pensamientos de la latina corrían a mayor velocidad que la propia luz, los de Lilly se habían detenido por completo. Porque ente ella, y bajando la escalera que tenía delante, se hallaba un ángel. Un ángel vestido con los colores de su equipo de hockey, unos pantalones negros apretados y lo que parecían ser unas botas de vaquero. Con los ojos resaltados gracias a las sombra de ojos y con el pelo rizado y cayendo en tirabuzones por sus hombros, lograron detenerle la respiración en seco.

"Ya estoy lista" mencionó el ángel con esa voz parecida a la miel que lograba llenar a Lilly de felicidad y alegría. "Lilly?"

"Em sí, claro. Nos vamos?" acertó a balbucear la chica despertando de su ensoñación al ver la mirada preocupada de la chica (y porque la falta de oxígeno estaba empezando a ser preocupante).

"Voy bien?" preguntó entonces Miley obligando a Lilly a detenerse en seco y volver a observar la hermosa figura que tenía delante una vez más.

"Como?" preguntó Lilly casi atragantándose con la saliva. Porque no era posible que ese ángel le estuviera preguntando su opinión sobre la maravilla que tenía delante, no?

"La cara. Mikayla me la ha dibujado, pero no estoy segura. Está bien?" volvió a preguntar Miley arqueando la ceja al ver que Lilly se sonrojaba un poco. Bueno, lo cierto es que tenían la calefacción un poco fuerte en comparación con el frío de la calle.

"Estás perfecta" aseguró Lilly medio suspirando la última parte. En las mejillas de Miley habían sido dibujadas también las coronas, símbolo del equipo y bajo ellas la palabra KINGS y un corazón. En conjunto, estaba realmente preciosa.

"Bueno, pues nos vamos. Nos vemos luego, vale Mik?" se decidió Miley al ver que su amiga había pasado de tener cara de constipado con la mirada perdida a mirar a Lilly con la expresión del gato que se ha comido un canario.

"De eso nada, primero unas fotos" gritó Mikayla cogiendo el móvil y bloqueando la salida con su cuerpo. "He prometido a Jackson que le enviaría una foto tuya vestida con los colores de los Kings y tu padre también lo ha requerido. Así que, venga, posad juntas. Será un bonito recuerdo. No os iréis hasta que lo hagáis."

A sabiendas que discutir con esa chica era perder el tiempo, ambas chicas se acercaron para posar para la foto. Y no fue hasta que Lilly le pasó el brazo por la cintura a Miley y la atrajo hacia ella que Mikayla se conformó con las fotos.

"Muy bien, ya os podéis ir. Divertíos chicas" las deseó la chica aún sonriendo. _"Ja, me parece que al menos Lilly sí que ha sabido apreciar mi trabajo de esta noche. Es una suerte que para andar en moto la que va delante sea ella, de lo contrario estoy segura de que estrellaría la moto. Desde que ha aparecido no le ha quitado los ojos de encima, algo me dice que va a pedir copias de estas fotos. Me alegro de haber hecho un buen trabajo. Ahora me toca a mí elegir la ropa, si quiero que ciertos ojos verdosos tampoco me pierdan de vista. Vestido corto, o minifalda? Decisiones, decisiones…"_

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**Una vez en el estadio:**

Las gradas habían comenzado a llenarse y era fácil contagiarse del ambiente alegre y expectativo del público que pintado de miles de maneras añadían color al lugar. Desde los más tradicionales vestidos con las camisetas de sus héroes del hielo y la cara pintada con sus colores, hasta los que habían decidido dar la nota. Unos cuantos hinchas de los Kings habían decidido que ponerse la camiseta no era suficiente y se habían disfrazado de leones mientras agitaban sus bufandas y carteles animando a sus jugadores favoritos. Las hordas de los hinchas los Blackhawks de Chicago tampoco se habían quedado atrás a la hora de animar la fiesta. Ataviados con pinturas de guerra y con auténticos penachos de plumas en la cabeza, no dudaban en imitar los gritos de júbilo de los indios tratando de alborotar por encima de los gritos de los leones. Y en medio de todo ese griterío y alborozo, los comentaristas trataban de hacerse oír en un intento de comunicar las estadísticas y los logros de ambos equipos dispuestos a caldear aún más el ambiente.

Por suerte, las chicas no tuvieron problemas para encontrar sus asientos y ambas comprobaron con alivio que se hallaban en medio de un núcleo bastante poblado de los seguidores de los Kings ataviados con brillantes pinturas y grandes sonrisas. De hecho, al lado de Miley se hallaba una simpática pareja compuerta por un niño y una niña de apenas siete años y con la cara totalmente pintada de negro con toques púrpuras, jaleando tan alto como sus pequeñas gargantas se lo permitían. El hombre de su lado con la enorme y orgullosa sonrisa debía de ser el emocionado padre que los había traído a lo que parecía ser su primera final.

"Crees que Kopi me firmará su autógrafo, papa?" preguntó la chica ansiosa mientras se meneaba en su asiento nerviosa sin apartar los ojos del hielo como si temiera parpadear y perderse la entrada del jugador.

"Lo intentaremos pequeña, esperaremos después del partido y veremos" respondió el hombre sonriendo tiernamente a la niña y trayendo de esa manera viejos recuerdos a la mente de Lilly.

El primer partido al que había asistido había sido con su padre y ambos habían estado igual de emocionados con la experiencia. Después del partido se habían pasado tres horas esperando en la puerta trasera del estadio a la espera de los jugadores junto a un montón de hinchas más a los que el frío de esa noche tampoco había asustado. Habían llegado a casa de madrugada, calados por la nieve, muertos de cansancio y con los labios casi morados de la hipotermia. Habían soportado la bronca de su madre y el catarro que se había manifestado al día siguiente, pero ninguno de los dos había podido borrar la sonrisa estúpida de sus rostros ya que en la pequeña mano medio congelada de Lilly, se hallaba estrujado el autógrafo del mismísimo Rob Blake, héroe personal de Lilly que más tarde llegaría a ser el undécimo capitán de los Kings. Había sido la mejor noche de la vida de Lilly y aún era capaz de recordar incluso el olor de la colonia de su padre y la amable sonrisa del jugador de hockey. Ese mismo día había decidido que cuando fuera mayor, llegaría a ser como Rob Blake y así era como nació su firme dedicación al deporte que ahora amaba.

"Bah, te puedes quedar con Kopi, todos saben que Dustin Brown es mucho mejor" se burló el chico portando el número del capitán del equipo bien marcado en la mejilla. "A que sí papa"

"Eso no es verdad, díselo papa" se apresuró a quejarse la chica mientras tiraba de la manga de la chaqueta de su ahora preocupadillo padre. "Papa?"

"Ambos son grandes jugadores" le aseguró su padre de modo diplomático sonriendo a ambos hijos dulcemente. "Lo importante ahora es que los animemos a los dos y al resto del equipo para que sepan que los apoyamos, verdad?"

"Siii!" gritaron ambos niños mientras agitaban sus pequeños carteles gritando ánimos a los jugadores que aún no habían aparecido.

"Tal vez tendríamos que haber traído pancartas" musitó Miley en voz alta al ver como todo el mundo parecía querer alzar la suya por encima del resto de la gente.

"Se me había pasado por la cabeza, pero creía que sería demasiado para ti" admitió Lilly sonriente señalando su mochila discretamente.

"Tienes una pancarta ahí dentro?" se asombró la chica abriendo los ojos.

"Tengo una enrollada en la mochila pero está en blanco" comentó Lilly encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. "Mi tío Lou me la ha dado antes de salir de casa por si acaso."

"No tenéis pancartas?" se oyó entonces la tímida voz de la niña de al lado de Miley que parecía haberse cansado de gritar a la pista vacía. Dirigió esos enormes e inocentes ojos verdosos primero a la castaña y luego a Lilly como si acabaran de cometer un crimen. "Pero, pero, si no tenéis pancartas, los jugadores no sabrán que los animáis y, y se pondrán muy tristes. Mi papa me lo ha dicho, por eso he hecho una pancarta."

Efectivamente, la niña portaba en sus pequeñas manos una pancarta decorada de un modo muy colorido y con enormes corazones y mucha purpurina con el nombre de Anze Kopitar hermosamente escrito en medio.

"Esto lo has hecho tú?" preguntó Miley sonriendo a la pequeña mientras admiraba la pancarta de la orgullosa propietaria.

"Bueno, me ha ayudado un poco mamá, pero yo he hecho casi todo" reconoció la pequeña sonriendo y mostrando algunos huecos en su dentadura que solo la hacían parecer aún más mona. "Por eso tenéis que tener una pancarta. Así los jugadores se pondrán muy contentos."

"Tienes toda la razón" admitió Miley sonriendo a la pequeña que le devolvió una sonrisa aún mayor. "Saca la pancarta Lilly."

"Y con que la vamos a decorar exactamente?" preguntó Lilly arqueando una ceja pero sacando de todas formas la pancarta en blanco de su mochila. "Como mucho tengo un bolígrafo azul."

"Tienes razón" murmuró Miley rebuscando por su bolso buscando algo con lo que poder decorar el cartel. Tras rebuscar entre paquetes de pañuelos, el móvil, el reproductor mp3 y los cascos del mismo que se habían enredado con la cremallera, sus dedos localizaron su lápiz de ojos. "Creo que esto podría servir."

Y ante los sorprendidos ojos de Lilly y la sonrisa encantada de la pequeña, Miley se levantó del asiento y tras depositar el cartel en él, se dedicó a dibujar con rapidez y gran maestría las palabras ÁNIMO KINGS SEREMOS CAMPEONES con letras huecas en el cartel. Por suerte había afilado bien la punta del lápiz de ojos esa misma tarde, aunque para cuando terminó con las letras, se encontró con apenas mina suficiente como para saber de qué color era el lápiz.

"Impresionante" admitió Lilly ganándose así una amplia sonrisa de la castaña.

"Le falta color" suspiró Miley a sabiendas de que no podía hacer mucho al respecto.

"Mamaaaaa" gritó entonces la pequeña llamando la atención de media grada con ello.

"Brittany, que sucede?" respondió una mujer desde el otro lado del padre de la pequeña. "Por qué gritas?"

"Su pancarta no tiene color" volvió a gritar la niña como si fuera un enorme crimen. "Y sin colores, no se verá bien y los jugadores no lo verán y se pondrán tristes y …"

"Brittany, no he traído colores" suspiró la señora a sabiendas de que eso no iba a alegrar precisamente a su pequeña. "Lo siento Britt."

"Pero, pero…" comenzó la pequeña mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

"No llores pequeña" la animó una señora ya entrada en años con las canas pintadas de color púrpura y el rostro más pintado que los propios pequeños. "Toma, dales esto para que pinten."

Y la orgullosa Brittany subió hasta el asiento de la buena señora donde recibió el pintalabios de color púrpura que esta le tendía.

"También puedes darles esto" la dijo una chica de unos dieciséis años tendiéndole su propio pintalabios negro y sonriendo al ver la cara de felicidad de la niña. "Hace falta que todos animemos si queremos ganar."

"Y este también pequeña" se sumió a la fiesta otra chica también de esa edad tendiéndole un pintalabios rojo furioso a la sonriente niña. "Tienes razón, si no los animamos se pondrán tristes."

Con la cabeza bien alta como si portara la mismísima antorcha olímpica, la pequeña Brittany se acercó a las sorprendidas Miley y Lilly y con una gracia que solo las chicas de esa edad parecen ser capaces de poseer, tendió su valioso botín a la castaña.

"Ahora puedes pintar" fue lo único que dijo como si recoger pintalabios de entre el público fuera algo que hacía a diario.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza Miley se puso manos a la obra y antes de que el partido comenzara, la chica ya había logrado decorar la pancarta con estrellas y corazones y coloreado las letras en lo que a Lilly le pareció el cartel más hermoso del estadio. Tras levantarlo en alto y mostrarlo al resto de la grada que parecía haber centrado toda su atención en la creación de dicho cartel, la castaña recibió una calurosa ovación capitaneada por la enérgica muchacha que aplaudía más que nadie ante el nuevo cartel de ánimo.

Y aunque fue la pobre Lilly la que tuvo que volver a escalar las gradas para devolver los pintalabios a sus legítimas dueñas, no apartó la sonrisa de su rostro en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando la dueña del pintalabios rojo insistió en besar su mejilla como agradecimiento por devolverlo dejando sus rojos labios bien marcados en la piel de Lilly. Y entre carcajadas de los presentes al ver que las otras dos dueñas de los pintalabios se unían a la primera y marcaban también el rostro de la sonrojada chica, comenzó el partido.

* * *

**Una vez fuera del estadio:**

Ante gritos de júbilo y grandes aplausos, los Kings se habían proclamado campeones tras un intenso y emocionante partido que se había decidido tras una inesperada muerte súbita. Los jugadores de los Chicago Blackhawks ya consideraban el partido ganado cuando un fortuito tiro del capitán Dustin Brown los había llevado a la tanda de penaltis. Habían logrado empatar a aciertos y todo se había decidido en la muerte súbita, marcando ese partido como uno de los históricos en la historia del hockey. Había sido el mismísimo Anze Kopitar quien había logrado el tanto de la victoria para deleite de la pequeña Brittany, quien no había parado de gritar ánimos al equipo en todo el partido.

Tras despedirse de la cariñosa pequeña que estaba deseosa de ir a pedir su autógrafo, ambas chicas habían decidido separarse del ambiente cada vez más descontrolado del estadio.

"Ha sido increíble" admitió Miley en cuanto se hubieron alejado del resto de los hinchas del partido y habían logrado un lugar más apacible y silencioso. "No esperaba pasármelo tan bien."

"Vaya, muchas gracias" se quejó Lilly encaminándose hacia el parque por el que atajarían para llegar a donde había dejado la moto. Por suerte no hacía demasiado frío como para caminar y aunque ya había oscurecido, el parque en cuestión estaba muy bien iluminado y la presencia policial solía ser habitual debido a la comisaría cercana. Después de haber estado tanto tiempo sentadas en el interior del estadio, ambas habían admitido que un paseo por el parque sonaba realmente bien. "Y yo que creía que querías pasar tiempo conmigo."

"No quería decir eso, yo, bueno, me refería a que no esperaba divertirme tanto teniendo que animar a otro equipo y…" se apresuró a negar Miley aceleradamente, temiendo haber insultado a Lilly con el comentario. Cuando vio la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de la otra chica supo que esta estaba bromeando e indignada golpeó su brazo. "Serás idiota!"

"Vamos Miles, basta de violencia por favor" se quejó Lilly mientras huía de las manos tan largas de la otra chica que habían comenzado a hacerla cosquillas. "Vale vale, me rindo."

"Nada de rendirse" se negó Miley continuando con las cosquillas e imitando una risa tenebrosa mientras Lilly se retorcía tratando de librarse. "Discúlpate"

"Jamás" gritó Lilly logrando por fin huir y echar a correr mientras la otra chica la seguía de cerca. Así siguieron hasta que Lilly cedió y se dejó atrapar por la incansable chica que no dudó en lanzarse encima para continuar con su asalto. "Basta basta. Ja, ja, ja, Miley por favor. Vale, vale, lo siento."

"Más te vale" gruñó la chica finalmente dejando de hacer cosquillas pero sin llegar a apartar las manos de la cadera de Lilly, dejándolas en un apretado abrazo. "Por un momento había creído que te había ofendido."

"Lo siento" murmuró Lilly esta vez más sinceramente mientras envolvía con sus brazos la cadera de Miley, cerrando así el abrazo que la chica había comenzado. "Me alegro de que te lo hayas pasado bien."

"Estás segura de que no querías ir a pedir autógrafos?" preguntó Miley separándose súbitamente con el rostro sonrojado por el calor del interior del edificio y con la mirada brillante de felicidad. "Aún estamos a tiempo y no me importa esperar."

"No te preocupes, tardarán mucho y tu padre me he hecho prometer que te llevaría nada más acabar el partido." Respondió Lilly quitándole importancia al asunto con la mano.

"Pero ha sido un partido histórico, papá lo comprenderá" la aseguró Miley en el fondo no deseando acabar tan pronto con esa noche.

"No. Se lo he prometido, y no quiero que piense que falto a mis promesas, o de lo contrario no te dejará volver a salir conmigo." Respondió Lilly, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de cómo podía interpretarse esa frase y dando gracias por la oscuridad reinante.

"Y si le llamo por teléfono y pregunto?" la tentó Miley también sonrojada. Lo cierto es que el corazón se le había disparado al oír que Lilly quería volver a salir con ella y que no se había aburrido como se temía.

"No es necesario, hemos tomado fotos para recordar el día" aseguró Lilly señalando el móvil de Miley con el que se habían sacado más fotos, tanto de ellas como de ellas y Brittany y algún que otro hincha que se había unido a la foto. Incluso tenían videos con algunas de las jugadas del partido y habían salido un par de veces en la cámara del propio estadio de modo que era muy posible que hubieran salido en la tele. Habían tomado perritos calientes y bebido más refresco del que podían soportar y habían tenido que sufrir las largas colas de los lavabos. En general, la noche había sido memorable como poco. "Además, hace mucho frío para mantenerse esperando en la calle quietas."

"Pero Brittany lo ha hecho" se quejó Miley haciendo pucheros y provocando la risa de la otra chica.

"Brittany traía más ropa que tú y que yo juntas. Y sus padres tenían mantas y sillas plegables en el coche" la respondió Lilly quien se había fijado en el curioso detalle cuando se estaban despidiendo.

"Supongo que venían mejor preparados que nosotras" admitió Miley cediendo y prácticamente deteniendo su respiración para la próxima frase. "La próxima vez vendremos mejor preparadas e iremos a pedir los autógrafos, verdad?"

"Desde luego" aseguró Lilly animada y sin titubear sonriendo a la chica. "Y traeremos un termo con chocolate caliente. Y unos libretos para los autógrafos y bolígrafos para que puedan firmar."

"Quieres decir que no vas a volver a pedirle un pintalabios a alguna chica para que te pinten con él?" bromeó Miley juguetona al ver como los ojos de Lilly se abrían de par en par.

"Eso no es justo" se quejó la chica rezongando. "La que los ha pedido a sido Brittany, y solo porque tú querías colores para la pancarta."

"Pero ha quedado preciosa" la rebatió Miley cortando así cualquier clase de respuesta por parte de la otra chica. Aprovechando que estaban pasando junto a una fuente, Miley extrajo un pañuelo de su bolso y procedió a remojarlo para después volverse a acercar a Lilly y comenzar a frotar suavemente la mejilla de esta. "Cómo es posible que siempre acabes con las marcas de pintalabios de chicas que no conoces en la cara, eh?

"Es una maldición" respondió seriamente la chica mirando fijamente a sus ojos _"Es una maldición porque esos labios nunca son los tuyos."_

"Una maldición, eh?" murmuró Miley continuando con su limpieza de las mejillas de la chica.

Fue entonces, cuando se iba a apartar un poco para poder admirar su trabajo que sucedió algo que nunca le había sucedido: el hielo la traicionó. El tacón de su bota hizo contacto con una fina capa de hielo que se había formado en el suelo, y el resbalón la impulsó de nuevo hacia delante. Justo sobre la sorprendida Lilly quien apenas tuvo tiempo para detener su caída antes de que la chica se le viniera encima. Y no fue hasta que sintió unos húmedos y cálidos labios posarse sobre los suyos que se percató exactamente de la manera en la que la chica se le había caído encima. Y durante tres gloriosos segundos, pudo experimentar la calidez y la ternura de los labios de Miley en lo que fue el más maravilloso beso accidental de la historia.

"Oh dios, perdona" se apresuró a disculparse Miley apartándose rápidamente de Lilly y mirando sonrojada a cualquier parte menos al rostro atontado de Lillian Truscott. "Lo siento, no era mi intención… perdona."

"No te preocupes, ha sido un accidente." la tranquilizó Lilly con la voz más baja y sensual que de costumbre hasta que un ligero carraspeo de su propia garganta la volvió a su ser. "Te has hecho daño? Te has torcido de nuevo el tobillo?"

"No, ya está bien" la aseguró Miley, recordando fugazmente esas últimas semanas llenas de dolor. Tal y como Lilly la había asegurado, el dolor que había sentido al desaparecer el efecto de la pomada había sido horrible. Se había pasado los primeros tres días sin poder pegar ojo debido al dolor que había sentido y no había sido hasta casi una semana después que los calmantes habían podido hacerle efecto y mitigar el dolor del tobillo. La visita al médico había confirmado que el tobillo estaba más resentido, pero tras tres semanas de descanso absoluto, el dolor había desaparecido casi por completo. Ahora solo lo llevaba sujeto con una venda algo suelta y por suerte el resbalón no parecía haber afectado al mismo. Algo de lo que la chica realmente se alegraba muchísimo.

"Me alegra oírlo" murmuró Lilly comenzando a andar con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. "Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que muramos congeladas."

"Sí claro." Asintió Miley siguiendo a la chica por el camino iluminado.

El silencio se hizo entre las dos, aunque tal y como Mikayla la había asegurado, no era para nada incómodo o desagradable. Ambas chicas continuaron inmersas en sus pensamientos pero asegurándose de no soltar la mano de la otra en ningún momento. Ninguna estaba muy segura de cómo se habían entrelazado sus manos, pero ninguna estaba dispuesta a renunciar al calorcillo y la sensación tan agradable que proporcionaba. No tardaron mucho en subirse a la moto, y pronto se hallaron ante el portal de Miley.

"Gracias" murmuró Miley quitándose el casco y tendiéndoselo a Lilly suavemente. "Me lo he pasado realmente bien."

"Y yo" aseguró Lilly quitándose el casco y dejándolo colgado del manillar de la moto. "Te acompaño hasta la puerta."

"Gracias" murmuró la chica esperando a que Lilly dejara la moto y se pusiera a su lado. Una vez se detuvieron ante la puerta, se dio media vuelta para poder mirar de frente a la chica. "Lo decía en serio, gracias por invitarme. Lo he pasado realmente bien."

"Ha sido un placer" le aseguró Lilly no queriendo pensar en el beso, por miedo a volver a quedarse embobada frente a la chica. "Dulces sueños, princesa."

"Buenas noches Lilly" murmuró Miley para acto seguido darse la vuelta y entrar en casa. En ese momento tenía demasiados pensamientos rondando por su mente como para pararse a considerarlos, pero una cosa era cierta, esa noche no la iba a olvidar mientras viviera.

"**Y hasta aquí la historia de hoy, espero realmente que os haya gustado. Ahora que se ha abierto la caja de pandora, veremos lo que ese inofensivo beso causa en la mente de cierta castaña. En el próximo capítulo lo averiguaremos. También volverá a aparecer la rusa loca con una oferta difícil de rechazar y puede que se le vuelva a ver la cara a Jake Ryan (sí, yo también deseo que se la partan)."**

"**En fin, el tan esperado primer beso a aparecido (siento si no os lo imaginabais así) y realmente me gustaría conocer vuestras opiniones, así que no dudéis en comentar lo que sea que os pase por la cabeza."**

"**Como siempre ****todos los comentarios/desvaríos serán bien recibidos ya sean buenos o malos (las amenazas y las sugerencias/demandas de suicidio hacia mi persona serán recibidas solo que no tan bien como el resto). No prometo saber cuándo publicaré el siguiente capítulo (es evidente que siempre tardo más de lo que os gusta. Me disculpo por eso) pero os aseguro que será tan pronto como pueda. En fin, gracias por leerlo y hasta la próxima. Paz y amor".**


	18. El planetario

"**Hola a todos. Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes este capítulo. No es que haya abandonado la historia como algunos hayáis podido llegar a pensar, es solo que se me echó encima la temporada de exámenes, y luego las vacaciones de verano y luego las clases otra vez… En fin, que siento mucho haber tardado tanto."**

"**Aún así espero que este capítulo extra-largo os compense un poco la espera y que disfrutéis de él tanto como de los anteriores. Agradezco muchísimo todos y cada uno de los comentarios así que muchas gracias por molestaros en dejarlos. ****Como siempre, si veis algún error o si tenéis ideas que deseéis comentar, estoy abierta a sugerencias. Gracias por leerlo y espero que disfrutéis."**

**"P.D. este capítulo va dedicado a los mininos del Eufrasio"**

"**Como siempre, Hannah Montana así como sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Disney. Lo que escribo lo hago por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro."**

Cap. 17 "_El planetario_"

Esa mañana desde el momento en el que se había levantado parecía que le había mirado un tuerto. Su tío había fallado a la hora de despertarla ya que inexplicablemente el mismo se había quedado dormido en el sofá tras toda una noche de videojuegos. Las tostadas del desayuno se habían quemado mientras se duchaba y Byron había decidido que ese era un buen momento para tomar una de sus zapatillas y correr por la casa como un loco lleno de cafeína. Para mejorar el asunto, en el momento en el que se había dirigido a abrir la puerta que daba a la cocina, su tío había salido de ella envuelto en una gruesa humareda que indicaba que el bacón había corrido la misma suerte que las tostadas y golpeando con la puerta la cara de la pobre Lilly en el proceso. La puerta había impactado contra su mejilla y no cabía duda de que no iba a tardar mucho en salir un hermoso moratón justo bajo su ojo que sin duda sería vistoso.

Las cosas no habían mejorado mientras se vestía y un emocionado Byron colándose entre sus piernas había logrado derribarla una vez más aunque por fortuna esta vez sin impactar contra una superficie dura. Y para cuando había logrado tomar su mochila con su almuerzo y el de otras cinco personas más, había descubierto a su tío comiendo uno de los sándwiches de su mochila con gesto de felicidad. Unos gritos desesperados habían seguido a este descubrimiento y había sido necesario rescatar las sobras de la cena anterior para tratar de hacer otro sándwich a todo correr mientras el glotón roba-sándwiches de su tío revoloteaba a su alrededor sin hacer nada demasiado productivo.

Al final había tenido que salir corriendo de su casa corriendo convencida de que no le iba a dar tiempo a llegar al autobús del instituto. Justo en el día en el que la clase de ciencias había decidido organizar un viaje al planetario, era el día en el que todo lo que podía salir mal salía mal. La ley de Murphy en estado puro y sin embargo la sonrisa no era capaz de abandonar el rostro de Lilly ni por un instante. Cada vez que estaba a punto de enfadarse y perderla, su mente regresaba a la noche del partido, el momento del beso para ser más concretos y esa estúpida sonrisa volvía a surgir en su rostro. Sus zapatillas golpeaban con fuerza el asfalto haciendo saltar el agua presa en los charcos y mojando la parte de abajo de sus pantalones. Para cuando finalmente logró llegar al vehículo en el que debían marcharse, tenía los pantalones mojados de rodilla para abajo, el barro decoraba la mayor parte de sus piernas, tenía el pelo calado por la repentina llovizna que la había sorprendido a escasos minutos del autobús y seguía sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Para su sorpresa, aún faltaban bastantes alumnos por llegar así que fue dirigida por la no muy contenta organizadora del evento hacia un asiento al lado de un chico que no conocía y al que no dirigió ni una segunda mirada. Simplemente se quedó en su sitio junto a la ventana mirando la lluvia caer y sonriendo al cristal mojado con la mente una vez más en otro sitio.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

A pocas manzanas del anteriormente mencionado autobús, una figura también calada hasta los huesos avanzaba rápidamente buscando de modo sistemático todas las cornisas bajo las que poder continuar corriendo tratando desesperadamente de mojarse lo menos posible. Había salido tan rápido de casa que no había tenido tiempo de alcanzar a oír lo que su madre gritaba desde el otro lado de la casa y que ahora suponía que había sido un grito de aviso para que llevara un paraguas. Sus zapatillas de tela habían durado bien poco en contra de los designios de la madre naturaleza y su rojiza cabellera había comenzado a chorrearle agua por la cara y le impedía abrir uno de los ojos. A consecuencia de esa molestia, sus pasos se volvían cada vez más erráticos y ya un par de taxistas habían tenido que alertarla con el claxon para evitar atropellarla. Había preparado el despertador para que tuviera tiempo de sobra para ducharse, vestirse y desayunar en paz. No obstante, su adorada hermana había desenchufado su reloj despertador mientras buscaba un enchufe para cargar su móvil, y debido a ello, su histérica madre la había despertado a escasos diez minutos de la hora de salida con un grito digno de un comentarista profesional de futbol.

Al final, había tenido tiempo para una ducha muy rápida en la que había decidido no lavarse el pelo para no tener que ir con el mojado, pero el agua que ahora caía sin descanso desde el cielo se estaba encargando de ello. Toda su ropa estaba empezando a pesar y el viento que se había levantado auguraba un día helado para ella. Hacía un par de días que no había nevado y casi toda la nieve de las aceras se había convertido en hielo y agua que no ayudaban en el trayecto de la pelirroja. La tormenta se había adelantado a los pronósticos del tiempo y no había tenido tiempo ni de mirar por la ventana y comprobar el tiempo que hacía. Un relámpago iluminó el cielo durante un breve instante, tras el cual el trueno hizo temblar la tierra bajo sus pies. Convencida de que ese día estaba empeorando a cada momento que pasaba, reafirmó su decisión de continuar bajo las cornisas y de acelerar aún más el paso, no le diera por empezar a caer rayos. Así que el aspecto con el que se presentó ante la organizadora de la excursión fue triste como poco. Calada completamente y con aspecto de rata mojada y chorreando agua por todo el suelo de su preciado autobús.

"Que cree que está haciendo señorita Palumbo?" preguntó la mujer con su voz chillona y en su tono más agudo.

"Entrar en el autobús?" trató de adivinar la chica confusa por la pregunta. Sinceramente no estaba como para que le pusieran a prueba la paciencia después de lo que había soportado en los veinte escasos minutos que llevaba despierta.

"Con ese aspecto y mojándolo todo?" se escandalizó la buena señora señalando de modo innecesario la vestimenta de la pobre chica y los charcos que estaba formando bajo sus pies.

"Está lloviendo" fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder a la chica ante la pregunta de la profesora. Su abrigo de invierno había acabado por no ser abrochado de modo que todo el agua de la tormenta había impactado contra su jersey interior terminando de calarla desde el interior. No hacía falta ser un genio para deducir que el día no estaba mejorando para ella.

"Esa no es excusa para presentarse con ese aspecto" negó la profesora cruzándose de brazos. "Busque una vestimenta adecuada para esta excursión, o no nos acompañará. Tiene diez minutos antes de que nos vayamos."

Entre risas de los alumnos que habían estado presentes para oír su conversación y con ganas de agarrar por el cuello a esa emperifollada profesora y lanzarla al barro que se estaba formando en el suelo, Joannie aceptó que no la iban a dejar subir y volvió a bajar del vehículo. Normalmente simplemente se daría media vuelta, volvería a casa y se metería en su aún calentita cama dispuesta a dormir unas cuantas horas más. Sin embargo, esta excursión puntuaba para nota y se haría un examen sobre lo que debían de aprender ese día y su estatus como deportista la obligaba a mantener una media de notable para poder competir. Eso significaba que debía encontrar la manera de montarse en ese maldito autobús si no quería despedirse de su puesto en la competición. Pero como diantres iba a hacer para volver a su casa, cambiarse de ropa y volver al autobús en diez minutos? La respuesta era descorazonadoramente simple, no podría. Bueno, lo primero era tranquilizarse y luego pensar con serenidad, si había podido travestir a Lilly y que más de quinientos espectadores no notaran la diferencia, entonces podía hacer cualquier cosa.

"Lilly!" exclamó de repente la chica en un grito ahogado. Eso era, ahí estaba la solución. Sabía que Lilly solía guardar algo de ropa en su taquilla debido a que muchas veces se cambiaba antes de ir a practicar con Stewart en vez de llevar la bolsa de la ropa a todas partes. Pero tendría ropa justo ese día o la había retirado toda tras parar de entrenar con Miley? Solo había una manera de saberlo.

Poseída por la urgencia de quien sabe que no tiene mucho tiempo, la pelirroja echó a correr por la afortunadamente abierta puerta del instituto con la taquilla de Lilly como destino. No sabía donde diantres estaba Lilly y tampoco podía esperar a que la chica apareciera de modo que en cuanto llegó a la taquilla y tras agradecer que la chica le hubiera dado la combinación de su taquilla por si era necesaria (dios bendiga el carácter previsor de Lilly Truscott), no tardó en abrir la puerta. Con un grito de alivio que se parecía mucho al de guerra de los indios, Joannie prácticamente abrazó la bolsa de deportes de Lilly y huyó con ella al baño consciente del poco tiempo que le quedaba.

En un tiempo record, logró quitarse el calado jersey y esa camiseta pegajosa que llevaba debajo mientras saltaba por el baño en un vano intento de quitarse aquellos pantalones que tanto pesaban sin ayuda de las manos para colocarse la nueva ropa que allí había. No era nada especial, un pantalón negro con unas cadenas colgando de la cintura y una camisa azul con unos bordados orientales en la espalda. Por desgracia la camiseta que debía ir bajo la camisa no estaba en la bolsa de modo que la chica tuvo que apañárselas como pudo para cerrar la camisa y que no se notara que debajo solo llevaba el sujetador negro que tanto le gustaba. Estaba claro que Lilly hacía bastante que no usaba esa ropa ya que era más bien para el clima otoñal y no los apenas cuatro grados que había en la calle. Esperaba que el acolchado anorak que había puesto a secar bajo el secador fuera suficiente para evitar su congelación en la calle. Sus zapatillas estaban también mojadas y conociendo a la profesora y su manía por el orden, también le impediría subir al dichoso autobús con ellas así que también se apropio de las que Lilly tenía para gimnasia. Estaban un poco machacadas y habían vivido tiempos mejores sin duda, pero para el apuro que tenía suponía que estaría bien. El único problema apremiante era que a pesar del gorro de su chaqueta que había usado para protegerse el pelo lo mejor posible, este aún estaba chorreando por todo el suelo. Apenas le quedaban unos minutos antes de la hora límite y no se veía capaz de secarlo a tiempo ni mediante al secador de manos que había en los servicios. Con la toalla de la bolsa había sido capaz de quitarse la mayor parte de la humedad, pero eso significaba que su pelo no tardaría en volverse una maraña de cabello semejante a la melena de un león. Decidida a hacer todo lo que pudiera, comenzó a trenzarse la mojada melena para finalmente atársela con una de las muchas gomas de colores que llevaba a la muñeca. Con suerte resistiría hasta el museo, donde esperaba que la calefacción estuviera colocada en modo desierto del Sahara. Satisfecha con su aspecto, metió a toda prisa su ropa mojada en la ahora vacía bolsa de deportes de Lilly y la devolvió a la taquilla a toda prisa sin fijarse siquiera en que parte de la misma aterrizaba antes de cerrar la puerta y echar a correr.

El aire helado de Nueva York golpeó su rostro con salvaje ferocidad que la llevó a pensar en la posibilidad de que se le formaran carámbanos de hielo en el aún mojado cabello. Para alivio de la chica, el autobús aún estaba donde tenía que estar y tras apretar el paso un poco más para huir del frío y la lluvia que aún arremetía con fuerza, logró subirse al autobús de un salto.

"Es usted acaso una salvaje, señorita Palumbo?" preguntó horrorizada la profesora con la mano en el pecho debido al susto de la aparición de la chica. Joannie había literalmente saltado al interior del vehículo y con ello le había dado el mayor susto hasta la fecha a la escandalizada profesora. "Acaso desconoce el termino subir a un autobús?"

"Lo siento señorita" se disculpó Joannie con una mirada de arrepentimiento tan exagerada y obviamente falsa que los alumnos cercanos rompieron a reír como unos descosidos.

"Vaya a sentarse Palumbo, y no arme más jaleo" ordenó la profesora exasperada con la actitud de la chica. "Y haga algo con la humedad de su cabello o se resfriará".

Gruñendo por lo bajo de la actitud de esa profesora, Joannie se dirigió al final del autobús buscando entre los presentes alguna cara conocida. Para la excursión habían tenido que repartirse en tres autobuses y dado que había llegado tarde para oír en que autobuses iban los demás, esperaba que al menos hubiera coincidido con alguien.

Ya se iba a dar por vencida cuando una cabeza de pelo rubio sentada junto a una ventana se le hizo completamente conocida. Complacida al saber que al menos compartiría el bus con Lilly, se dirigió hacia dicho asiento. Un chico cuya cara ni siquiera le sonaba haber visto antes trató de negarla el asiento junto a Lilly, pero una mirada amenazadora que prometía mucho dolor pareció convencerlo de que cambiar de asiento era la mejor elección. Después de todo, era mundialmente conocida la fama que tenían las pelirrojas respecto a su carácter explosivo y el pobre Steven decidió hacer caso a su instinto y permitir que aquella chica que parecía querer arrancarle los intestinos se sentara junto a la otra chica.

Con una sonrisa que poco tenía de sincera, Steve se levantó del asiento y se lo cedió a la chica que lo recompensó con una mucho más abierta y amable. Sintió incluso como los colores se le subían, debido a que pertenecía al club de ajedrez y tocaba en la banda del instituto, no estaba acostumbrado a que chicas tan hermosas como Joannie le sonrieran de modo sincero así que se dio por pagado.

"Dios, vaya mañana y apenas acaba de empezar" gimoteó Joannie dejándose caer sobre el asiento que acababa de lograr. "Te juro que en ocasiones preferiría no tener que levantarme de la cama."

La falta de respuesta la obligó a girarse para mirar a Lilly y descubrir que la chica estaba, a falta de una palabra mejor, ausente de ese mundo. Con una sonrisa bobalicona que Joannie sabía que solo surgía cuando su amiga pensaba en Stewart, y la mirada perdida en el mojado cristal, estaba más que claro que la chica no solo no la había oído si no que ni se había dado cuenta de su existencia.

Frustrada con esa ausencia mental de la amiga y aún irritada por el comportamiento de la profesora encargada de su autobús, la pelirroja dejó salir toda su frustración golpeando con fuerza el brazo de la chica y despertándola de golpe de ese sueño.

Efectivamente la mente de Lilly volvía a estar repitiendo el momento en el parque en el que un simple pedazo de agua congelada la había hecho la chica más feliz de todo el estado, cuando sus hermosos recuerdos fueron interrumpidos de modo más bien brusco.

"Auch!" se quejó la chica al sentir el puño de Joannie hundiéndose en su hombro con bastante fuerza. Se giró para increpar a quien fuera que la había golpeado y se sorprendió al ver a Joannie justo al lado. "Joannie? Tú cuando has llegado?"

Exasperada por la aparente incapacidad de mantenerse centrada en algo durante más de unos segundos, la pelirroja se echó las manos a la cabeza y gritó al cielo. Eso sobresaltó al resto de los pasajeros del autobús, tanto cercanos como no tan cercanos y atrajo las miradas de más de un curioso. Lilly por el contrario ni siquiera llegó a sorprenderse, ya que estaba acostumbrada a las espontaneas reacciones melodramáticas de su amiga. Sabía que lo mejor era dejar que se calmara así que volvió a sumergirse en sus recuerdos de la noche del partido. Si antes de eso apenas era capaz de quitarse a Miley de a cabeza, ahora ya no había salvación posible. El calor que su cuerpo desprendía, la profundidad de su mirada, la suavidad de sus labios y el sentir su cuerpo apretado contra ella eran lo que era incapaz de olvidar. Su mente había registrado todos esos datos en los escasos segundos en los que Miley había estado tan deliciosamente pegada a ella, y los había marcado a fuego en su mente. Y ahora cada vez que su mente divagaba, acababa anclada en ese maravilloso recuerdo, por el que daba las gracias cada noche antes de acostarse.

"Como vuelvas a ignorarme, juro que te tiro del autobús en marcha" la amenazó seriamente Joannie ya más calmada con los gritos que había pegado.

"Que violenta" murmuró Lilly para luego dedicarle a la chica que acababa de entrecerrar los ojos su sonrisa más inocente. Cuando la pelirroja adquiría ese tono de voz significaba que las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse feas y aunque dudaba que de verdad la fuera a tirar del autobús, no estaba tan segura acerca de la botella de agua que la chica tenía tan fuertemente agarrada. No habría sido la primera vez que en un enfado, la pelirroja había arrojado cualquier objeto al alcance de su mano, y aunque mucha puntería tampoco tenía, estando tan cerca las posibilidades de fallar eran más bien nulas. "Que decías?"

"Que estas en las nubes y que…"

"Espera, esa camisa no es mía?" la interrumpió de golpe Lilly al fijarse en la ropa de la otra chica. "Y esos mis pantalones? Y por qué diantres tienes el pelo calado?"

"_Este va a ser un día muuuy largo" _pronosticó Joannie exasperada.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

Finalmente el viaje en autobús no había resultado tan horrible y una vez Joannie hubo desterrado sus instintos asesinos y abandonado sus intenciones de estrangular a la distraída muchacha, incluso había sido divertido. Los baches sobre los que habían pasado y por tanto desequilibrado el autobús, habían resultado en una profesora de ciencias incapaz de colocarse de pie y explicar el objetivo la excursión y para mejorar el asunto, el autobusero había resultado ser un fan del heavy metal de lo más entregado y que se había negado en rotundo ante las sugerencia de la profesora Marguerite de apagar el infernal dispositivo o al menos bajar el volumen. De modo que con los relámpagos iluminando el cada vez más oscuro cielo de Nueva York, la lluvia imposibilitando la visibilidad y con Alice Cooper tronando por los altavoces, la escasa media hora de aburrido trayecto acabó convertido en casi una hora de fiesta para todos. Que la profesora Marguerite casi se hubiera desmayado al ver algunos de los movimientos que el conductor Rusty había llevado a cabo durante la travesía, tan solo fue un extra añadido que quedó inmortalizado en las mentes de los alumnos presentes y en las memorias digitales de sus móviles.

Pero como todas las cosas buenas, esa también llegó a su fin y tras suspiros de resignación, el autobús escolar se detuvo ante la entrada del museo de historia natural Hayden que poseía en su interior uno de los mejores planetarios del país. Lilly nunca había llegado a acudir a pesar de las múltiples súplicas de Sarah para que lo visitaran, ya que nunca se habían llegado a organizar para ello. No obstante el consejo escolar pareció coincidir con la opinión de la chica y había organizado una excursión de todo el día para que su curso disfrutara de las maravillas del universo. La idea de la profesora Marguerite Loré de convertir esa excursión en una clase y examinar a los alumnos sobre ella no había sido acogida con la misma alegría por todos e incluso parte del profesorado que había sido "voluntario" para acompañarlos, había torcido el gesto ante la idea. Finalmente habían acordado que se pasaría lista y por tanto se controlaría la asistencia a lo largo del día para evitar que los alumnos desaparecieran misteriosamente después de haber sido apuntados al principio de la excursión como parecía que había pasado en el pasado. El hacer un examen especial para asegurarse de que prestaran atención a la excursión sin embargo había sido echado abajo por las protestas del resto de los profesores y tutores que iban y se había llegado al acuerdo de que quien quisiera podía añadir alguna pregunta al respecto en el examen ya programado de la siguiente semana.

Tal y como les estaba explicando en ese momento la profesora Marguerite, el espectáculo del planetario no se celebraría hasta las doce del medio día, de modo que tenían tres horas para explorar el museo de historia natural y disfrutar con sus maravillas como consideraran. Tras la sesión del planetario tendrían otra media hora para completar las fichas que ella misma se había asegurado de crear y traer (inserte aquí gritos derroteros de alumnado y resto del profesorado) y después de entregarlas podrían comer. Entonces se les daría el programa para el resto de la tarde. Con una última recomendación de visitar la sección de fósiles del segundo piso y animarles a preguntarla a ella todo lo que quisieran (sugerencia que todo el mundo decidió ignorar de modo unánime), les dio la bendición de marcharse.

Sarah no tardó en comenzar a parlotear sobre una exposición sobre el arte y la tecnología en la ciencia a la que nadie prestó mucha atención. Con un bufido exasperado, la buena muchacha, agarró a Oliver poco menos que del cuello de su camisa y lo arrastró hacia donde debía estar expuesta semejante y gloriosa exposición gritando sin girarse para mirar a las sorprendidas chicas que se verían más tarde.

"Sabes? Si no fuera porque conozco a Sarah desde hace mucho tiempo y se lo mucho que le gustan estas cosas, llegaría a pensar que se ha llevado a Oliver para enrollarse con él en algún oscuro rincón" murmuró Joannie aún sorprendida por la rápida desaparición de la pareja.

"Tienes razón, Sarah no es tú." Bromeó Lilly sonriendo y saltando a un lado para evitar la patada que la indignada pelirroja había disparado hacia ella como respuesta.

"Como te atreves!" exclamó Joannie haciéndose la ofendida y llevándose las manos al pecho de modo dramático. "Y yo que creía que eras mi amiga."

"No te me hagas la ofendida ahora" se quejó Lilly echando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban solas. Continuó una vez se hubo asegurado de ello. "No fuiste tú la que me llamó para contarme que el sábado hab… mmm"

"Chsst, a callar" la ordenó Joannie aún con la mano sobre la boca de la ahora sonriente rubia y mirando de modo paranoico a sus alrededores. "Que las paredes tienen oídos."

Había contado a Lilly lo bien que lo había pasado y lo mucho que le había gustado la cita que habían tenido Mikayla y ella la noche del partido. Pero no había contado como el corazón se le había disparado en el pecho aquella noche nada más ver a la chica abrir la puerta al pasar a recogerla. Como el frio de la noche tuvo que enfriar sus sonrojadas mejillas al poder tomarla de la mano de camino al cine o de los escalofríos tan agradables que habían surcado su espalda al oírla reír con la película. Tampoco había compartido el hecho de que cuando sus miradas se habían cruzado al cenar se le había trabado la lengua o de que su mente se había quedado en blanco al perderse en la oscuridad de sus preciosos ojos tras pedirla dar un paseo por un parque cercano.

No había hablado de cómo el corazón le había martilleado en el pecho cuando finalmente se habían detenido cerca de la fuente de aquel parque y habían quedado frente a frente bajo la escasa luz de la luna y las algo alejadas farolas que las iluminaban. Y desde luego que no le había contado como el aliento se le había quedado trabado en la garganta al iniciar el primer beso y de cómo un miedo irracional la había invadido al pensar que Mikayla pudiera apartarse antes de lograr besar esos labios que la habían hechizado desde la cena en la que no había podido apartar sus ojos de ellos. De cómo el sabor a fresa de esos labios la habían hecho temblar las piernas o del sentimiento de euforia que la había invadido tras probarlos. De los siguientes besos que habían sucedido al primero y que la habían hecho sentir como en una nube, o de que había sentidos mariposas en el estómago al pasarle el brazo por los hombros para guiarla a casa y de cómo había esperado con ansia el beso de despedida ante la puerta de esta. De cómo ese último beso que se había profundizado más que los otros la había llevado a volver a casa dando saltos por la calle mientras aullaba a la luna ganándose miradas confusas y algo asustadas de los peatones con los que se había cruzado.

Lilly era su mejor amiga, su hermana de otra madre, pero ni siquiera a ella la contaría todas las sensaciones que había experimentado aquella noche. Pero algo en la mirada que ahora le estaba dando Lilly, le decía que eso no había sido necesario, y que su amiga entendía que quisiera tener su privacidad y que de todos modos había entendido más de lo que Joannie le había contado.

"Eso te lo conté de modo confidencial" rezongó Joannie sintiendo como su rostro enrojecía al recordar aquella noche. pero no podía dejar que Lilly lo viera, esa chica ya la comprendía demasiado bien como para que ahora la viera enrojecerse con el simple recuerdo. De modo que decidió cambiar las tornas. "Y que hay de la noche del partido?"

"Que pasa con ella?" preguntó evasiva Lilly sonrojándose aún más violentamente que la otra chica.

"Eso!" gritó triunfante la pelirroja señalando con el dedo el rostro color escarlata de Lilly. "No sé qué pasó, pero cada vez que se menciona, te sonrojas como un tomate. Así que, qué pasó?"

"No sé de qué me estás hablando" continuó evadiendo Lilly poniendo rumbo a alguna de las salas de exposiciones cercana.

"Oh venga, algo tuvo que pasar" insistió la chica siguiendo a Lilly. "Te declaraste a Stew…?"

"Chsst" chistó esta vez Lilly con su mano en la boca de la pelirroja. "Estás loca? Que las paredes tienen oídos!"

Con una mirada traviesa como único indicador de que algo iba a pasar, Lilly no reaccionó a tiempo y acabó apartando la mano de la boca de la chica justo después de que esta la lamiera de arriba abajo.

"Puaj! Qué asco" gritó Lilly apartando la mano lo máximo posible de su cuerpo como si quiera poder arrancarla y lanzarla lejos para nunca más tener que recordar cómo era sentir las babas de Joannie en ella. "Encima no te rías!"

"Deberías haber quitado la mano" dijo simplemente la chica riendo una vez más al ver como Lilly ponía rumbo a los lavabos del museo sin duda para lavarse la mano en cuestión. "No crees que es un poco exagerado?"

"Me has babeado toda la mano" gruñó Lilly echando una chorretada más de jabón en su mano y asegurándose de limpiarla bien. "Nunca será suficiente."

"Y luego la dramática soy yo" murmuró la chica negando con la cabeza. "Me pregunto si sentirías el mismo asco si quien te hubiera lamido la mano hubiera sido… "

"Pues o sea como te digo. Kevin y Rebeca han roto, dicen por ahí que pillaron a Rebeca morreándose con el capitán de natación" las voces chillonas y agudas de dos personas bien conocidas interrumpieron a Joannie en plena fase. Un par de instantes después Amber, Ashley y media docena de chicas más entraron al baño, confirmando la leyenda de que jamás iban solas al baño. Joannie sostenía la teoría de que eran tan estúpidas, que un solo instante a solas sin distracciones haría que sus propias neuronas cometieran suicidio por la soledad en la que tenían que vivir.

"O sea que fuerte" contesto Amber, finalmente levantando la mirada y viendo a Joannie y a Lilly en el interior del servicio. "Pero que hacéis aquí? El baño de perdedoras es el de abajo, o sea no os han avisado? O es que en villa perdedor no tenéis comunicación? Claro que con esa ropa de pobres es posible que no os lo podáis o sea permitir."

"Oh Amber" llamó Joannie dulcemente parpadeando de modo coqueto a la repentinamente incómoda chica. " No hace falta que disimules, deberías decirles la verdad a las chicas."

"O sea de que estás hablando?" preguntó Amber retrocediendo un poco al ver que Joannie se aproximaba meneando las caderas de modo exagerado. Las otras chicas se mantenían en silencio pero sin perder detalle de la repentina situación que estaban presenciando.

"Vamos mi amor, no disimules. Sabes que eres tú la que me has citado aquí, como siempre" continuó Joannie con voz cargada de deseo y mirada de gata en celo. Lo que acababa de decir hizo que un montón de comentarios comenzaran a ser cuchicheados entre el resto de las chicas presentes.

"Eso es o sea mentira" exclamó Amber retrocediendo aún más ante el avance de la pelirroja.

"Y no parecías quejarte tanto de mis ropas de pobre cuando me las arrancabas en el baño del instituto el otro día" continuó Joannie ignorando sus palabras y disfrutando como nunca del gesto de horror que se estaba dibujando en el rostro de la cada vez más pálida chica.

"Estás, o sea viéndote con esta perdedora?" preguntó Ashley horrorizada.

"Pues claro que no!" respondió Amber alejándose aún más de Joannie y tratando de recuperar su seguridad y arrogancia. "Una, una perdedora como ella tendría suerte de poder lamer la suela de mis zapatos."

"Es eso lo que quieres amorcito?" preguntó Joannie arrodillándose en el suelo para horror de la chica que tenía delante. "Por qué no lo has dicho antes? Sabes que siempre estoy dispuesta a jugar a dueñas y esclavas contigo."

Con un grito semejante a un caniche pisoteado, Amber salió prácticamente corriendo del aseo sin atreverse a mirar atrás y dejando al resto dentro. Un simple beso en el aire seguido de un guiño por parte de Joannie fue suficiente para hacer huir al resto de las chicas en estampida de allí.

"Dueñas y esclavas?" fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar a Lilly para después estallar en carcajadas al recordar la cara que Amber había puesto justo antes de huir de allí.

Joannie no tardó en unirse a ella y durante un buen rato ambas solo fueron capaces de reírse recordando una y otra vez la cara aterrada de Amber y la de espanto de su séquito. Era bueno poder reírse así.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

Después de abandonar el servicio, ya más calmadas, ambas chicas se dedicaron a recorrer el museo. Visitaron la exposición de las ballenas, y se recrearon con la enorme cantidad de huesos de dinosaurios que había en la sala contigua. Joannie, ante la insistencia de Lilly, se compró un vaso tamaño gigante de café ardiente, como prevención ante posibles resfriados. La chica de la cafetería era sin duda hermosa, pero la pelirroja no la había dedicado ni una segunda manera, mostrando así a una sorprendida Lilly, que sus sentimientos por cierta latina eran algo más que algo pasajero. Pero no fue hasta entrar en la sala de Vida Oceánica que hallaron lo que en realidad habían estado buscando desde que se habían bajado del autobús. Mirando al diorama de grandes atunes y delfines se hallaban Miley y Mikayla, tan guapas como siempre. Antes de poder acercarse a ellas sin embargo, fueron abordadas por la señorita Marguerite, empeñada en volver a pasar el listado en busca de algún posible prófugo. Por el rabillo del ojo pudieron ver como Mikayla se separaba de Miley, posiblemente en busca de un aseo vista la dirección que llevaba pero dejando a Miley admirar a solas la exposición de morsas en el ártico que estaba justo al lado del diorama.

Contenta de poder acercarse a Miley a solas, Lilly urgió con la mirada a la profesora Loré a que encontrara sus nombres y las registrara de una bendita vez. Joannie parecía considerar toda la situación de lo más jocosa y no paraba de taparse la boca tratando de detener las carcajadas que no paraban de brotar de sus labios. Tras lo que pareció ser una eternidad, la pesada profesora se dio por satisfecha y las liberó para ir en busca de más posibles futuros delincuentes juveniles (palabras exactas de la profesora). Cuando finalmente parecía que Lilly podría abordar a la guapa muchacha, se detuvo en seco en mitad del camino para tratar de procesar lo que sus ojos le estaban indicando. La exclamación de sorpresa proveniente de la garganta de la pelirroja descartó la posibilidad de que todo pudiera deberse a una desagradable alucinación.

"Pero quién es ese tío y que narices se ha creído?" gruñó Lilly sin apartar su mirada del chico que se hallaba hablando con Miley y estaba acercándose demasiado a ella para su gusto. Nada más alejarse Mikayla del lado de la castaña, ese chico se había aproximado a la guapa patinadora y ahora ambos parecían estar manteniendo una agradable conversación. Eso en realidad no había molestado mucho a Lilly, el hecho de que Miley tuviera gente con la que relacionarse le parecía maravilloso y seguramente le vendrían bien más amistades a la hermosa chica. Sin embargo, ahora ese tipo se estaba comenzado a inclinarse mucho hacia el espacio personal de la chica y eso había dejado tener gracia.

"Ese? Es Johnny Collins" le informó Joannie disfrutando lentamente de su café aún ardiente con un largo lingotazo de chocolate. "Estrella del equipo de baloncesto y gran deportista en general. Me sorprende que no le conozcas, es uno de los más populares del instituto."

"Me da igual" continuó gruñendo la chica sin apartar la mirada de la pareja que seguía ante la imagen de las morsas sin hacer mucho intento de moverse de ahí. "No me gusta que esté tan cerca de Miley."

"No me extraña" le dio la razón Joannie girándose para también observar a la pareja que estaba poco a poco quedándose aislada en ese rincón. "Collins tiene fama de conseguir a todas las chicas que persigue, y parece que ha puesto su mirada en Stewart."

"QUE?" rugió Lilly atrayendo de esa manera la atención de al menos veinte visitantes de los alrededores. Sin embargo la pareja en cuestión estaba demasiado alejada para haber oído el involuntario grito y continuaron ajenos a todo para mayor agitación de la chica.

"No grites" se quejó la pelirroja sonriendo de modo angelical a los visitantes que aún seguían mirando y logrando así que siguieran prestándolas atención. "Si tanto te molesta, acércate ahí y defiende lo que es tuyo."

"Miley no es mía" suspiró la chica finalmente de modo derrotado y finalmente apartando la mirada de esa imagen que tanto la molestaba. "Y puede hacer lo que quiera y con quien quiera."

"Oh vamos Lilly, no te me rindas ahora" parloteó alegremente la chica mirando un poco alrededor asegurándose de que Mikayla aún no hubiera salido del aseo. "Además, solo están hablando, deberías tener un poco más de fe en Stewart. Y tampoco te vendría mal un poco de autocontrol."

"Ah sí?" preguntó la chica incrédula mirando también alrededor hasta que sus ojos se posaron en otra escena que le hizo parpadear un par de veces para asegurarse de que lo que veía era cierto. "Tal vez tengas razón, debería aprender de ti."

"Hmm? De mi?" preguntó la chica distraída admirando una imagen muy nítida de un sector del cielo nocturno lleno a rebosar de estrellas brillantes. "A que te refieres?"

"Si bueno, quiero decir que si a ti no te importa que ese tío este prácticamente encima de Mikayla, por que iba a molestarme a mí que Miley esté cerca de ese Collins." Comentó Lilly inocentemente sin perder detalle de las reacciones de la pelirroja.

"Exacto, si a mí no me importa que Mikayla…" comenzó Joannie para detenerse abruptamente al procesar exactamente lo que Lilly acababa de decir. Con un giro de cuello que se asemejaba más a un latigazo, giró la cabeza hasta alcanzar la imagen a la que Lilly se refería y sintió autentica furia ante lo que sus ojos veían. Un mastodonte del equipo de rugby que debía de creerse todo un seductor, había arrinconado a SU Mikayla a la salida de los aseos en el breve instante en el que había dejado de vigilar la salida y tal y como su rubia amiga había señalado, estaba casi encima de la hermosa latina. "Pero qué coño!"

"Vamos Joannie, deberías tener un poco más de autocontrol y recordar que Mikayla…" comenzó Lilly, solo para callarse al ver que la pelirroja además de haberla ignorado por completo, había arrancado con rostro de asesina hacia el lugar en cuestión bufando cual búfalo furioso. "Me lo imaginaba."

Joannie era mucho de calentarse los cascos y hacer las cosas sin pensar muy bien en el resultado, y dado que se estaba acercando mucho a un chico que tenía más semejanza con un armario empotrado que con un chaval, tal vez no sería mala idea mantener un ojo en la situación. A fin de cuentas Joannie seguía siendo una chica bastante delgaducha y un simple empujón de ese bruto podía mandarla volando por el museo. Gracias a su temporada en el equipo de hockey y la de gente que había mandado volando por la pista, Lilly se había labrado una reputación en el instituto, que si bien no la convertían en alguien intocable, solía hacer que los abusones se lo pensaran dos veces antes de tratar de molestarla. Que siguiera siendo amiga del equipo de hockey y por tanto bajo su protección tampoco la habían desfavorecido y por extensión, Joannie, Oliver y Sarah también habían quedado bastante cubiertos. Aún así, una provocación por parte de la pelirroja y ese chico se olvidaría de todo eso y posiblemente atacaría a la chica sin preocuparse mucho de las consecuencias. Por eso, Lilly se fue acercando lentamente al lugar del futuro incidente, acelerando el paso al ver como la pelirroja vertía el contenido de su café por la espalda del ancho jugador al tropezar "accidentalmente" con él.

"Ah, joder! Pero qué coño haces?" alcanzó a escuchar Lilly cada vez más cerca del grupo que le interesaba. "Está ardiendo!"

"Ups, lo siento mucho" la disculpa de Joannie, lejos de sonar sincera, había adquirido un tono de burla que el chico no tardaría en captar.

"Sí que lo vas a sentir!" rugió el chico girándose para encarar a la pelirroja que seguía sin moverse del lugar. "Lo que vas a sentir es mi puño estrellado contra tu nariz!"

"Hay algún problema?" preguntó entonces la voz de profesor Perkins apareciendo en la escena antes que la propia Lilly y frenando en seco al furioso chico. Gerard Perkins, profesor de Ciencias Avanzadas, era uno de los pocos profesores temidos y respetados a partes iguales del instituto. Era un gran profesor y sabía entender los chistes tan bien como cualquiera, pero en el momento en el que alguien cruzaba la línea, podía estar seguro que el resultado no sería agradable. No tenía problemas en suspender a jugadores para que no jugaran partidos o castigar los fines de semana si era necesario. Además por todos era conocido que su familia estaba bien relacionada en los círculos apropiados, de modo que incluso los padres más adinerados tenían que apechugar con las decisiones de ese simple profesor. "Que le pasa señor Kelton y a que vienen esos gritos?"

"Esta tía me ha tirado un café por la espalda!" acusó Barry Kelton tratando de apartar la ardiente prenda de su espalda y señalando con la otra mano a la pelirroja.

"Palumbo?" preguntó seriamente el profesor aunque con un pequeño brillo de diversión en las pupilas. "Es eso cierto?"

"Ha sido mi café" reconoció Joannie bajando la cabeza para evitar romper a reír. Conocía al profesor Perkins desde hacía muchos años, y a lo largo de ese tiempo, ambos habían logrado llegar a un entendimiento no hablado que parecía funcionarles. El demonio pelirrojo había aprendido del curioso sentido bromista del normalmente estoico profesor por pura casualidad y durante sus largas horas de castigo, ambos habían compartido las bromas que habían efectuado y aprendido nuevas cosas para asombro de ambos. Eso no significaba que Joannie gozara de un trato especial por parte del profesor en clase, pero fuera de ella, la chica gozaba de cierta manga ancha que nunca había llegado a utilizar hasta ese mismo momento. "Pero ha sido un accidente, me he tropezado. Se lo aseguro."

"En ese caso discúlpese inmediatamente con el señor Kelton" ordenó el profesor conteniendo una pequeña sonrisa ante la actitud de la chica.

"Lo siento mucho" murmuró la chica con la cabeza aún baja.

"Y bien señor Kelton?" preguntó impaciente el profesor al ver que el chico seguía ahí parado mirando de mala manera a la chica.

"Qué? Eso es todo? Casi me abrasa vivo y me mancha mi camiseta de diseño y solo le dice eso"? preguntó incrédulo el chico. "Está de broma?"

"Cuide ese tono Kelton" ordenó el profesor cruzándose de brazos. "Si de verdad le quema tanto esa camiseta, debería ir al servicio y retirarla para asegurarse de que no haya quemaduras. Y de paso tal vez intentar retirar ahora la mancha de café, una vez seca es más difícil de retirar."

"Como? Pero, pero" balbuceó el chico sin comprender muy bien que estaba siendo llevado por el brazo por ese profesor hacia los aseos que tan cerca tenían. "No tengo más camisetas."

"No se preocupe señor Kelton, estoy seguro que en el planetario tendrán tienda de regalos y que podrá hallar ropa allí. Vamos, camine" le urgió el profesor finalmente desapareciendo ambos por la puerta del servicio para alivio de las chicas.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso!" gritó finalmente Mikayla recuperando el habla y golpeando el hombro de la pelirroja que se había echado a reír.

"Auch!" se quejó la chica recibiendo un golpe tras otro de la furiosa chica. "Para Mik, pero yo que he hecho?"

"Y todavía lo preguntas?" se quejó la chica aún tratando de golpear a la chica. "Casi me da un infarto. Se puede saber que estabas pensando al tirarle el café a un defensa del equipo de rugby? Es que quieres que te maten?"

"Es lo primero que se me ha ocurrido para que te quitara las zarpas de encima" reconoció la chica pasando la mano por el pelo un poco avergonzada.

"Pero tú sabes lo que habría pasado si el profesor Perkins no llega a aparecer?" continuó la chica obligándose a continuar furiosa con la chica y haciendo todo lo posible por no dejarse conmover por el aspecto tan adorable de la otra chica. Había sido una desagradable sorpresa haber sido abordada por Barry Kelton, y más cuando el chico la había poco menos que atrapado entre él y la pared que tenía detrás. Se había sentido acorralada y había sido un autentico alivio cuando Joannie había aparecido por detrás de aquel mastodonte completamente furiosa. Pero ese alivio había sido sustituido por terror al ver lo que la chica había hecho al enorme chico y aún le duraba el tembleque de piernas. "Podría haberte destrozado!"

"Vaya, gracias por esa confianza en mi" respondió sarcástica la chica. Al ver como Mikayla volvía a levantar la mano y tendiendo el brazo ya bastante dolorido hizo un gesto apaciguador con las manos mientras retrocedía lentamente de la chica. "Vale, vale, siento haberte asustado, pero no había peligro real. En serio. Sabía que Perkins estaba ahí y que intervendría."

"Y si no llega a llegar a tiempo?" continuó Mikayla siguiendo a la chica por el museo de modo amenazador. "También tenías eso planeado?"

"Pues claro, romeo estaba justo detrás de mí" la tranquilizó Joannie finalmente llegando a la pared que cortaba su huída. "Sabes que Lilly nunca habría permitido que me pasara nada malo."

"Aún así" gruñó la chica acercándose a la temblorosa pelirroja. "Esto te lo mereces."

Joannie asintió cerrando los ojos y preparándose para recibir otro golpe más de parte de la enfadada latina, cuando unas manos la agarraron de la solapa y un ardiente beso fue depositado contra los suyos. Sorprendida por ese repentino cambio de guión, la chica tardó un instante antes de responder alegremente al beso que no tardó en calentarse. El brillo de labios de Mikayla era de sabor a melón esta vez y la pelirroja no tardó en pasar su lengua por esos carnosos labios tratando de conseguir todo el sabor posible de ellos. Conscientes de que a pesar de hallarse en un rincón bastante privado, seguían estando en público, ambas chicas evitaron que la cosa fuera a más y se contentaron con mantener ese beso lo más casto posible.

"No es que me queje" fue lo primero que dijo la pelirroja tras acabar el beso y recuperar el aliento que esa chica parecía robarle con su mera presencia. "Pero a que se ha debido?

"Has sido una idiota inconsciente al enfrentarte a ese bruto" aseguró Mikayla aún sonrojada por lo que acababa de hacer. Desde que la había visto bajar del autobús una hora atrás, se había tenido que contener para no saltar encima de ella y atacarla con sus labios. Ese aspecto de rebelde con cadenas en los pantalones y una camisa que realzaba su atlética figura habían sido casi demasiado para soportar y ahora que la tenía más cerca Joannie lucía aún más hermosa. "Pero también ha sido lo más dulce y valiente que nadie ha hecho por mí."

"Por ti, my lady, lo que sea y cuando sea" dijo galantemente la chica tomando la mano de la sorprendida latina y besando el dorso de la misma.

"Tenemos que volver con el grupo" acertó a responder Mikayla con el rostro ardiendo y las piernas aún más temblorosas que por el susto.

"Por supuesto" accedió alegremente Joannie tomando a la chica de la mano sonriendo dulcemente. "Vamos?"

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

Mientras Joannie era perseguida por una furiosa Mikayla hasta uno de los apartados rincones del museo, Lilly había decidido retirarse del lugar, contenta de que todo hubiera salido bien. Con todo el lío que se había organizado, había perdido de vista a Miley y a Johnny y ahora era incapaz de encontrarlos. Deprimida al pensar en lo que podía estar pasando en ese momento entre ellos, decidió dirigirse hacia acuario subterráneo con la exposición de corales. Oliver y Sarah seguían sin dar señales de vida tras haber desaparecido en busca de no sé qué sección que Sarah estaba empeñada en visitar. De modo que sola y algo deprimida, Lilly se dirigió a la habitación desde la cual se descendía hacia el gran acuario.

Su instituto no había sido el único con la idea de visitar el museo de historia natural y por ese motivo el lugar estaba lleno de niños y niñas de unos ocho años que no habían tardado en comenzar a corretear por el lugar para evidente consternación y desmallo de los organizadores. Era evidente que en el momento en el que habían comenzado a aburrirse con los misterios del universo, sus hiperactivos cuerpos habían tomado el control y no habían tardado en comenzar un gigantesco juego de pillar con todo el museo como terreno de juego. Normalmente Lilly solía estar atenta a sus alrededores, pero en esa ocasión, su cabeza parecía estar centrada en proponer los escenarios más desagradables y a esas alturas bastante inverosímiles en la mente de la pobre chica (que incluían a Johnny Collins proponiendo matrimonio bajo las estrellas de un proyector y a Miley aceptando) de modo que fue incapaz de ver la que se le venía encima. Cuando alcanzaba las escaleras para bajar hacia la sala de proyecciones, una masa sólida y compacta que resultó ser un niño de siete años llamado Peter (el perseguido) y una niña de seis y medio llamada Alison (la perseguidora) la alcanzó a ella a bastante velocidad. Peter que no había estado mirando hacia delante y Alison que no había despegado la mirada de la espalda cada vez más cerca de Peter, habían acabado con chocar con la pobre Lilly quien tras el impacto había perdido el equilibrio acompañando en la caída a ambos niños. A diferencia de ambos pequeños que apenas habían bajado una o dos escaleras en plancha, Lilly había bajado rodando todo el tramo de escaleras para acabar tumbada al final luchando por poder recuperar el preciado oxigeno que había huido de sus pulmones.

"_Genial, vaya día! Qué más puede pasarme hoy?" _gimoteó en su mente la chica desatando de esa manera la Ley de Murphy en todo su esplendor.

"Lilly?" la inequívoca voz de Miley preguntó, anunciando de esa manera que había visto la vergonzosa caída de la chica por las escaleras.

"_Maldito Murphy!"_

* * *

**Una hora atrás:**

Mientras su silencioso autobús bajo el mando del profesor Perkins se aproximaba a la entrada del museo para que pudieran dar a comenzar la excursión, la cabeza de Miley Stewart bullía como Wall Street a la hora punta. Se había despertado a la hora que había previsto, se había duchado y tras vestirse había desayunado un par de piezas de fruta que su padre no hubiera podido tocar. Teniendo que vivir desde que había nacido con él, le habían enseñado algunas cosas en el fino arte de la supervivencia, y nunca consumir una comida preparada por Robbie Ray Stewart era la primera de la lista con diferencia. El hombre había demostrado que era capaz de quemar el agua, incapaz de preparar un bocadillo que supiera bien y sus tortitas eran una masa insípida que ni el tragón de Jackson era capaz de digerir. Desde que el chico había sido capaz de ir a la compra por sí mismo, se había asegurado de comprar la mayor cantidad de comida congelada, preparada o envasada que se pudiera. Y en cuanto Miley había tenido edad para comprender lo que el colesterol significaba, la fruta había sido algo que nunca había faltado en casa Stewart e incluso había presentado a sus dos hombretones el significado de las palabras verdura y ensalada, algo de lo que se sentía tremendamente orgullosa.

Pero a pesar de que esa mañana estaba resultando a falta de una palabra mejor perfecta, la mente de Miley parecía empeñada en no dejarla relajarse ni un solo instante. La noche del partido no parecía querer borrarse del interior de los parpados de la guapa chica y cada vez que cerraba los ojos, su mente comenzaba a recordarlo todo sin su permiso. El viaje en moto hasta el estadio que había disfrutado tanto como todos los anteriores. El sentir en vivo y en directo la emoción de una de la más sonadas finales de la temporada de hockey, rodeada de hinchas que se habían desgañitado tratando de animar a sus respectivos equipos. La brillante mirada de una dulce niña llamada Brittani, el cartel que habían hecho en unos minutos con ayuda de útiles del maquillaje que les habían prestado y que aún permanecía en su cuarto. Las risas que Lilly y ella habían compartido a lo largo del partido y todo lo que habían comido y bebido y las largas colas que se habían formado en el descanso para acceder a los aseos. La brillante mirada de Lilly cuando los Kings habían sido coronados como vencedores y el cálido y emocionado abrazo que le había dado cuando el tanto ganador había sido marcado. El tener que limpiar la mejilla de Lilly de pintalabios ajenos y el posterior paseo por el parque que habían acabado con su resbalón en el hielo. Resbalón que había acabado en un involuntario beso que…

"Miley?" la suave voz de Mikayla sacaron a Miley de sus ensoñaciones y con un movimiento algo brusco, volvió a vaciar su cabeza de los recuerdos centrándose en el presente. "Ya hemos llegado, el señor Perkins nos aconseja darnos prisa en bajar del autobús y entrar en el museo. El tiempo está empeorando."

Palabras más ciertas pocas veces habían sido pronunciadas. El cielo que ya había estado oscuro al salir del instituto, había adquirido casi la tonalidad nocturna y tan solo era iluminado por la sorprendente cantidad de rayos y relámpagos que no dejaban de surcar el cielo. Miley había visto tormentas eléctricas en su vida, en Tennessee eran bastante frecuentes, pero era la primera de esa intensidad que veía en Nueva York. Apremiados por los truenos que hacían vibrar el suelo bajo sus pies y la voz apremiante de su profesor de ciencias, todos los alumnos entraron rápidamente en el sólido museo, deseosos de tener un techo sobre sus cabezas. Comentarios de Amber y Ashley sobre la posibilidad de que ese tiempo les encrespara el cabello no tardó en oírse para sufrimiento de toda persona con oídos funcionales.

Los grupos habían sido asignados un poco a lo loco y no por clases como era lo común en esos casos y tanto alumnos como profesores estaban un poco perdidos con las listas de los alumnos de los que debía encargarse cada profesor. Además la profesora Loré había insistido en hacer recuentos aleatorios y se había encargado de explicar el itinerario de esa mañana para luego hacerse un lío con sus propios alumnos y retrasarlo todo aún más. Tanto Miley como Mikayla habían tenido suerte y no habían tardado en ser contadas como presentes por el eficaz profesor Perkins. Ante la insistencia de los encargados del museo que no deseaban congestionar el vestíbulo, se las había instado a comenzar la visita por el impresionante museo de historia natural de Nueva York. Mikayla había parecido un poco reacia a marcharse sin Joannie, pero dado que no la había podido encontrar entre la multitud de visitantes y otros grupos de alumnos, habían aceptado que la verían a ella y al resto del grupo más adelante. Y tras un par de debates entre ellas, habían acabado por elegir la exposición de la ballena azul que tenía buen aspecto.

Mikayla se había pasado los últimos dos días contando y recontando la maravillosa cita que habían tenido Joannie y ella y a pesar de que la castaña se alegrara mucho de que su mejor amiga fuera tan feliz, también era cierto que se estaba empezando a cansar de escucharla radiar esa cita una y otra vez. Lo caballerosa que era Joannie, lo bien que la trataba, lo mucho que se divertía con ella, lo guapa que era, lo bien que besaba… Esa última parte siempre volvía a arrastrarla al momento del parque en el que Lilly y ella…

"Es enorme, no crees?" preguntó en ese momento Mikayla señalando la enorme ballena y volviendo a interrumpir el proceso del pensamiento de la castaña. "Aquí pone que está hecha de fibra de vidrio y que mide aproximadamente veintiocho metros y medio de largo."

"Esto es precioso" admitió Miley girando sobre sí misma tratando de abarcarlo todo con la vista.

"Fíjate, delfines" se maravilló Mikayla acercándose a un enorme diorama de la sala. "Sabías que los delfines son en realidad ballenas? Y que la ballena asesina es en realidad el delfín más grande que hay?"

"No lo sabía" admitió Miley sonriendo ante las imágenes que sus ojos veían. Llevaba viviendo en Nueva York más de seis años y en todo ese tiempo nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza visitar el museo. También era cierto que hasta hacía poco tiempo, no pensaba mucho más allá de sus sesiones de entrenamiento y que tampoco habría tenido gente con la que acudir ya que jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza asistir con Amber y Ashley. Y ahora que pensaba en la sesión de patinaje, debían preparar una coreografía espectacular si querían triunfar en la próxima clasificatoria.

"Oye, voy un momento al servicio, te importa?" preguntó de pronto Mikayla al ver por el rabillo del ojo la placa que indicaba la presencia de aseos en las proximidades. Considerando el distraído movimiento de la cabeza que Miley le había hecho, se dirigió hacia su objetivo silbando alegremente durante el camino.

"_Hmm, tal vez un doble giro detrás de un Lars doble quede bien"_ musitaba Miley con la mirada perdida entre los dibujos de los delfines. _"Pero habría que elegir bien la canción del programa corto, tenemos que arrasar desde el principio."_

Tan ensimismada estaba planeando la próxima sesión de entrenamiento que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se había detenido justo a su lado y que trataba de llamar su atención.

"Hola" acabó llamando Johnny Collins posando la mano sobre el hombro de la chica para asegurarse de no ser ignorado esa vez. Miley Stewart había mejorado mucho desde la última vez que la había visto dos años atrás y si los rumores eran ciertos, era un poco menos tempano de hielo que en aquel entonces. El estirón que había dado y lo guapa que se había puesto la habían colocado directamente en el radar de Johnny y a pesar de que había tratado de hablar con ella a solas en alguna otra ocasión, nunca lo había logrado. Desde que la nueva alumna Mikayla había aparecido por el instituto, no abandonaba a Stewart ni a sol ni a sombre. Mikayla también estaba buena, eso no podía negarlo, pero antes que nada le había llamado la atención Stewart. Tal vez cuando terminara con ella le daría una oportunidad a la latina, pero por el momento quería centrar todos sus esfuerzos en esa caza. Y lo primero era aprovechar esa oportunidad que se le acababa de presentar. "Son bonitos, verdad?"

"En realidad creo que son atunes" respondió Miley distraída y aún pensando en la coreografía que debía planear y sin prestar atención a quien le acababa de hablar. _"Tal vez unos giros seguidos de una doble pirueta baja? Lilly no parece tener problemas con ella, pero no sé cómo quedará."_

"Ya bueno, yo me refería a que los delfines son bonitos, no? Hermosos quiero decir, no que los delfines sean bonitos, que lo son, pero que esos son mamíferos y eso." Balbuceó el chico claramente pillado a contrapié con la respuesta de la chica y sin saber muy bien que responder al respecto. Era la primera vez que su sonrisa no captaba la atención de una chica, pero lejos de desanimarlo hizo la cacería aún más emocionante. "No crees?"

"El que?" preguntó Miley que no había prestado mucha atención al chico que se había empeñado en distraerla de su entrenamiento virtual. Levantó la mirada para finalmente mirar al chico en cuestión y no fue capaz de hallarlo en su memoria. Claro que Mikayla siempre estaba diciendo lo despistada que era así que era posible que se le hubiera pasado."Te conozco?"

"Vamos a historia juntos, soy Johnny Collins" respondió el chico sonriendo abiertamente y muy contento por como acababan de ir las cosas. Ahora que se sabía su nombre, Stewart no tardaría en caer a sus pies abrumada por todos sus logros deportivos.

"Oh, encantada" fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Miley sin ser capaz de recordarlo. El nombre le era vagamente familiar, estaba casi segura que Amber y Ashley lo habían mencionado en alguna ocasión, pero en aquel entonces también había estado distraída planeando sesiones de entrenamiento y no se había enterado de mucho.

"Así que… te gustan los delfines?" preguntó al final el chico a la desesperada al ver que la chica iba a volver a ignorarlo y que no le daba pie para iniciar nuevas conversaciones.

"No mucho" contestó Miley haciendo un esfuerzo por ser educada con ese chico. Es que no veía que tenía cosas más interesantes que pensar?

"Te gustan más las morsas árticas entonces?" continuó preguntando el chico y poco menos que arrastrando a la chica hacia el expositor de morsas que había justo al lado. No eran muchas las ocasiones en las que Stewart estaba a solas y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que hiciera falta para que esa oportunidad no se le fuera de las manos.

Johnny no era tonto, sabía que Mikayla no tardaría toda la vida en salir del baño así que su mejor opción era convencer a Stewart de que siguiera viendo el museo en su compañía y así tener más tiempo para desplegar sus encantos. La exposición del hermoso coral del piso de abajo le dio la idea necesaria para ello.

"Bueno, puede que las morsas árticas no sean las más interesantes del mundo, pero apuesto a que nunca has visto un coral de cerca" preguntó el chico acercando su boca a la oreja de Miley con la excusa de que los gritos de los críos seguramente no la dejarían oírle bien. "Me equivoco?"

Sin dejar que Miley respondiera a su pregunta, volvió a cogerla del brazo y la arrastró escaleras abajo hacia la exposición en cuestión. A Miley eso no le hizo ninguna gracia y estaba dispuesta a apartar su brazo de la mano de ese chico y decirle cuatro cosas cuando se encontró de frente con Marguerite Loré cuaderno en mano. Los largos entrenamientos de patinaje no le dejaban mucho tiempo para estudiar así que sus notas de ciencias no solían ser demasiado espectaculares. Cuando la profesora había preguntado el por qué de sus malas notas, no había acabado precisamente contenta cuando Miley había respondido que lo consideraba una pérdida de su valioso tiempo. Desde entonces la profesora la había enfilado entre ceja y ceja y a cada oportunidad que tenía volvía su vida algo más difícil. Y sabía que si trataba de causar la más mínima escena, estaría castigada después de clase todo lo que la profesora pudiera lograr. Así que se dejó arrastrar por el entusiasmado chico a vete tú a saber dónde.

Ese lugar resultó un enorme acuario lleno de corales de colores que incluso Miley tenía que admitir eran preciosos. Amarillos, verdes, azules de todos los tonos se entremezclaban para formar esas largas y hermosas estructuras marítimas. Peces de todos los colores nadaban alrededor de ese fascinante espectáculo marino, tenuemente iluminado por unos pequeños focos. Había algunos bancos justo delante de los cristales de los acuarios por si la gente quería sentarse aunque casi todos los asientos estaban ocupados. Maravillada por ese colorido, Miley se acercó todo lo que pudo al cristal sin fijarse en la sonrisa arrogante que acababa de aparecer en el rostro de su acompañante. Tampoco se percató cuando este se le acercó lentamente por la espalda hasta detenerse a escasos centímetros de ella. Iba a abrazar el cuello de la chica con la excusa de señalar algún pez que diría quería mostrarle cuando un estruendo en la zona de las escaleras llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

Miley también se giró para observar lo que acababa de suceder, no gustándole nada lo cerca que ese chico estaba de ella, cuando una conocida cara tumbada en el suelo boca arriba llamó toda su atención.

"Lilly?" se sorprendió Miley no comprendiendo muy bien que era lo que la chica hacía en el suelo.

"Jajaja, que tía más torpe" se rió Johnny disfrutando de esa escena. Otro de los motivos por los que había sido incapaz de encontrar a Stewart a solas había sido por culpa de esa chica que siempre parecía estar en los alrededores. Y desde que Lilly Truscott había llegado al instituto, Brooke parecía haber desarrollado cierto interés en ella y había acabado por ignorarle a él y eso no era algo que le hubiera hecho gracia. Por eso verla en ese momento tan humillante era algo realmente dulce para él. Con esto no cabía duda de que la atención de Stewart continuaría con él durante el resto de la excursión.

"Torpe?" susurró Miley confusa hasta que comprendió que el ruido que había oído era a Lilly cayendo por las escaleras. Horrorizada ante ese descubrimiento trató de avanzar hasta el lado de la herida chica, tan solo para ser detenida de nuevo por el brazo del muchacho.

"Oh vamos Stewart, ignora a esa perdedora y vámonos a tomar algo a la cafetería. Si tienes suerte te invitaré a un café." Ofreció el chico de nuevo con esa amplia sonrisa que estaba comenzando a desquiciar a la chica. Ajeno a esos pensamientos Johnny ya se estaba frotando las manos, convencido que ya tenía lo que estaba buscando. _"Ja, esto ya está hecho. Stewart ya es mía." _

"Mira Polly, será mejor que me sueltes el brazo antes de que acabe por perder la poca paciencia que me queda" advirtió Miley con la voz más helada de la que disponía y poniendo los pelos de la nuca del chico completamente de punta.

"Me llamo Johnny" comenzó el chico ignorando el aviso de su propio organismo y dejando que el orgullo venciera en esa situación. Por ello en vez de soltar a la chica, procedió a apretar aún más el brazo cautivo. "Y olvídate de Truscott, es una perdedora. Tú te vienes conmigo antes de que sea yo quien pierda la paciencia."

Miley no estaba muy segura de lo que iba a responder, solo sabía que fuera lo que fuese no iba a ser ni agradable ni bonito de escuchar. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para explicar gráficamente lo poco que le agradaba la situación, una figura a espaldas del chico con gesto furioso la hizo detenerse en seco y proceder a sonreír. Evidentemente el chico pensó que por fin la chica había entrado en razón y caído ante su carismática personalidad cuando una nueva voz a su espalda procedió a poner sus metafóricos genitales en la garganta.

"Que te crees que estás haciendo Collins?" el tono de una lívida Lilly se oyó claramente por el acuario obligando al chico a girarse para encarar el nuevo obstáculo. El ojo morado que se había comenzado a formar en el rostro de la chica dándole un aspecto aún más amenazador que de costumbre a la chica que tenía delante. "Suelta a Miley inmediatamente o seré yo quien la suelte… Después de romperte el brazo!"

Nadie es visto por todo el mundo de la misma manera ya que las perspectivas y las opiniones personales son las que suelen determinar la manera de ver a la gente. Por eso cada persona que la conocía tenía una opinión diferente del carácter de Lilly, pero nadie, nadie, podía dudar de su capacidad atlética. Los partidos de hockey en los que había participado y los golpes que había recibido de jugadores mucho más grandes que ella le habían dado fama de saber encajar los golpes. Pero si había habido algo que había sorprendido en el instituto, había sido la capacidad de la chica para arrojar por los aires a dichos enormes jugadores. Y el brillo asesino de las azules pupilas de la chica indicaron a Johnny la veracidad de esas palabras que auguraban mucho dolor en su futuro. Había oído rumores de cómo la chica que tenía delante había peleado con Bryan Atwood por defender a Joannie Palumbo y de cómo este había acabado por tener que irse con el rabo entre las piernas.

De modo que acabó por convencerse que arriesgar un brazo con las semifinales de baloncesto tan cerca no era una buena idea, así que decidió rendirse por el momento. De mala gana liberó el brazo de la chica pero no sin antes inclinarse para susurrar en el oído de Stewart de una manera que consideraba sugerente.

"No me rendiré Stewart, tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de lo mucho que me deseas. Y cuando eso pase, tal vez tengas que trabajártelo un poco más para conseguir mi atención y que me olvide este pequeño… incidente" el chico realmente pensó que Miley se estaba haciendo la difícil así que pensando en ayudar a convencer a la chica de todo su atractivo, inclinó la cabeza con la idea de robarla un beso. El empujón que la castaña le dio antes incluso de poder acercarse unos milímetros lo sorprendió de modo considerable.

"Escúchame bien Tonny, no vuelvas a acercarte a mí, o pondré una queja en el instituto más rápido de lo que el buen aliento parece abandonarte. Y te aseguro que si lo llego a hacer, descubrirás que tu vida se puede torcer, y mucho!" amenazó Miley aún asqueada por el olor de la colonia del chico y furiosa por lo que había intentado hacer. "Ha quedado claro?"

El humillado chico se limitó a mirarla de manera más bien torva y sin mediar palabra se levantó y huyó del lugar, seguramente en busca de alguna chica cabeza hueca que estuviera dispuesta a volver a inflar su magullado ego.

"Vaya" fue lo único que salió de la boca abierta de Lilly. No había vuelto a ver ese lado venenoso de Miley desde el día en el que había tenido esa batalla verbal con Tracy Van Horn, y mentiría si dijera que esa parte del carácter de Miley no le prendía fuego en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

"Será idiota" gruñó la chica aún molesta con el chico hasta que recordó que Lilly acababa de bajar un tramo de escaleras rodando. Como una gallina clueca con su polluelo, no tardó en revolotear alrededor de la sorprendida chica examinando cada centímetro de piel que se hallaba a la vista en busca de posibles heridas. Sus ojos no tardaron en dar con el ojo morado. "Oh dios mío, estás bien? Que te ha pasado en ese ojo?"

La chica no llegó a oír nada de lo que salió de esas jugosos labios, porque Miley había colocado su suave mano sobre la cara de Lilly para girar su rostro y poder observar mejor el estado de ese ojo. Sus suaves manos acariciando su cara y el rostro de Miley tan cerca casi resultaron demasiado para el pobre cerebro de la jugadora de hockey que se conformó con no abrir la boca para evitar que posibles estupideces brotaran de ella.

"Lilly?" preguntó de nuevo Miley cada vez más histérica y preocupada por el silencio de la chica. _"No es posible que haya perdido el habla por el golpe, no? Oh si? Puede que se halla golpeado la cabeza y… pero que digo? Si acaba de hablar perfectamente. Entonces por qué no responde? Ay dios y si lo que pasa es que no me oye? He oído de caídas que han costado el oído a la gente. Oh dios mío que va a ser eso."_

"Estoy, estoy bien" se apresuró a asegurar Lilly en cuanto detectó autentica angustia en el tono de la chica. "Lo del ojo ya lo tenía antes de caer por las escaleras. Estoy bien."

"Está muy hinchado, no te duele?" continuó Miley ya más calmada al oír la respuesta aún acariciando el rostro de Lilly de modo inconsciente. Cuando sus largos dedos se aproximaron a la zona más hinchada de ese ojo, Lilly no pudo evitar el gesto de dolor y Miley obtuvo su respuesta. "Sí que te duele, habrá que buscar algo con lo que bajar la inflamación. Como dices que ha pasado?"

"Contra una puerta" confesó la chica algo avergonzada. Ante la ceja levantada de la otra chica se vio obligada a añadir "pero deberías haber visto como ha quedado ella. Hecha astillas."

"No me digas?" le siguió la corriente Miley poniendo un poco los ojos en blanco ante la actitud de Lilly. "Deberíamos ir a buscar hielo para bajar la hinchazón o el ojo se te cerrará del todo. Sabes si hay alguna cafetería en el museo?"

"Hay un puesto de café en la primera planta, cerca de la sección del planetario Hayden" recordó haber leído Lilly en el mapa de la entrada. "Pero no sé si tendrán hielo."

"Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo" solucionó resuelta la chica comenzando a avanzar hacia donde suponía que estaría la mencionada cafetería. Tres pasos después se giró, vio que una sonriente Lilly señalaba el lado opuesto por el que quería irse, y sin decir ni una sola palabra corrigió el rumbo. Cuando alcanzó de nuevo a la otra chica, levantó la cabeza bien alto, y con voz muy digna se dirigió a Lilly. "Te vienes o no?"

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

Tras bajar varios tramos de escaleras y rondar un poco por el lugar, finalmente dieron con la cafetería que estaban buscando. Tal y como la memoria de Lilly había recordado, justo delante del planetario Hayden se hallaba la cafetería Starlight en la que, a juzgar por el menú que había a la entrada, disponía de bebidas frías y helados entre otras cosas. Contenta con el descubrimiento, Miley no tardó en aproximarse a la camarera de la barra dejando a una confusa Lilly atrás. Tras una breve conversación en la que su ojo fue señalado repetidas veces, ambas chicas parecieron llegar a un acuerdo y después de depositar un par de billetes sobre el mostrador, Miley recibió dos botellas de Coca-Cola y una bolsa de forma indescifrable. Con un movimiento de cabeza, Miley señaló una de las mesas de la cafetería y Lilly no tardó en sentarse en una de las sillas.

"Por suerte tienen hielo en el compartimento de helados" fue lo primero que comentó Miley nada más sentarse al lado de Lilly. "La chica no estaba muy segura de si estaban a la venta o no, pero tras explicar la situación, no ha dudado en darme una. Así que por si acaso se metía en un lío con su jefe, le he comprado un par de refrescos, de esa manera podrá decir que solo estaba ayudando a un cliente de pago."

"Parece que has pensado en todo" halagó Lilly sonriente. Esa sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca en el mismo instante en el que la bolsa de hielo fue arrimada a su dolorido ojo. No se había dado cuenta de todo lo que le dolía hasta que había aplicado el frío remedio, y tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de llorar que le habían entrado. Sí que había ido notando como el ojo parecía estar cada vez más caliente desde que se había sentado en el autobús, pero había estado demasiado centrada en otros asuntos como para prestarle atención.

"Será mejor que mantengas la bolsa ahí puesta un rato. Duele mucho?" preguntó Miley preocupada ante las pequeñas muecas de dolor del hasta ahora estoico rostro de la otra chica.

"Las he tenido peores, no te preocupes" le quitó hierro al asunto la chica volviendo a sonreír.

"Eso no es algo que me tranquilice precisamente" murmuró Miley apoyando la cabeza sobre la mano que tenía apoyada en la mesa.

"Cuidado Stewart, o podría pensar que estás preocupada por mi" bromeó Lilly secretamente encantada por ese hecho.

"Por, por supuesto que no!" negó acaloradamente Miley llegando incluso a tartamudear en su intento de negar aquello. "Solo me preocupa cómo va a afectar esto a tu rendimiento en la pista, eso es todo."

"Ouch" no pudo evitar susurrar Lilly tras ese mazazo emocional. En el fondo había sabido que tenía que haber sido algo por el estilo, pero no había podido evitar hacerse ilusiones pensando que tal vez Miley se preocupaba por ella. Recibir esa fuerte contestación sin embargo acababa de hundirla por completo. No sabía muy bien cómo responder ante esa declaración, pero por suerte la repentina aparición de Mikayla y Joannie hizo que no tuviera que hacerlo.

"Por fin os encontramos" fue lo primero que la latina gritó al alcanzarlas. "Hemos registrado incluso la tienda de regalos en vuestra búsqueda."

"Pues aquí estamos" respondió desganada Lilly tratando de mostrar más alegría. La intensa mirada de Joannie indicó el poco efecto que había logrado.

"Oh dios mío Lilly! Que te ha pasado en la cara?" se sorprendió Mikayla al ver la bolsa de hielo apoyada contra la cara de la chica. El ojo morado que fue descubierto al apartar la bolsa de su rostro, no calmó a la chica lo más mínimo. "Pero que te has hecho?"

"No es nada" se encogió de hombros Lilly dando el aspecto de cachorro apaleado que partió el corazón a la latina. "Una puerta y yo hemos tenido una discusión. Tan mal está?"

"Por qué no te acompaño al baño? Y así lo ves en el espejo?" propuso rápidamente Joannie antes de que alguien se le pudiera adelantar. Para asegurarse de poder ir a solas, no tardó en dirigirse a Mikayla con su mejor sonrisa. "Me pides a mi también una Coca-Cola?"

"Sí, claro" accedió la chica alegremente dirigiéndose a la barra, pero no sin antes dirigirse a la alicaída muchacha. "Pero no te preocupes Lilly, ese ojo morado te queda genial. Es incluso sexy."

"Gracias Mik, eres un encanto" respondió Lilly un poco más animada con el comentario. Joannie no tardó en arrastrarla hasta el baño.

**En el baño:**

Tras comprobar que no hubiera nadie en los servicios, Joannie se giró para hablar con su amiga y la encontró mirándose el ojo morado en el espejo y palpándoselo con cuidado. Un sentimiento de culpa se adueñó de su ser casi de inmediato, ya que a pesar de haber sido la primera en ver ese ojo, no había hecho nada para ayudarla. Era cierto que cuando ella lo había visto apenas se había comenzado a hinchar, pero ni siquiera le había dado por preguntarle por él, y dado que la chica no se había quejado, no se le había ocurrido inquirir en el asunto. Ahora estaba claro que una vez más Lilly se había callado que le dolía y eso estaba provocando ganas de golpearse a la pelirroja.

"Duele mucho?" preguntó por fin la chica para acto seguido querer golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

"No más que de costumbre" respondió sinceramente Lilly encogiéndose de hombros y aún con gesto de cachorro herido.

"Y si no duele más que de costumbre, por qué parece que alguien te está arrancando los intestinos con unas tenazas?" preguntó un poco a lo bestia la pelirroja.

El silencio que se hizo en el baño confirmó a la chica que a Lilly realmente le pasaba algo más, así que esperó en silencio a que la chica se abriera. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

"Miley se ha preocupado por mi" comenzó la chica. Al ver la sonrisa confundida de la chica y que iba a ser felicitada, la interrumpió. "Le preocupa que mi ojo morado vaya a afectar a mi rendimiento en la pista."

"Bueno, eso tampoco lo sabes" le quitó importancia Joannie con un gesto de la mano. "Puede que le preocupe que te hagas daño y que…"

"Son palabras textuales" suspiró Lilly bajando la cabeza para mirar al suelo.

"Ouch!" gruñó Joannie sintiendo lástima por la situación de su amiga. Ya era bastante duro que la chica que le gustaba fuera completamente ajena a ese hecho, pero que encima dicha chica le dijera eso… "Lo siento."

"Ya bueno. La culpa es mía por hacerme ilusiones, sabes?" admitió Lilly sin levantar la cabeza del suelo. "Sabía que no me veía de esa manera, pero esperaba que al menos se preocupara por mí como una amiga, sabes?"

"Tal vez estaba bromeando" lanzó a la desesperada la pelirroja en un último intento de animarla. "No parece que Stewart sepa muy bien bromear, tal vez simplemente no se le dé bien el tono."

"Parecía ofendida de la posibilidad de haberse preocupado por mi Joannie" suspiró Lilly deprimida. "Y yo que creía que después de lo del partido todo iba a ir bien".

"Lo del partido? Pasó algo?" preguntó curiosa Joannie habiendo oído el último comentario de Lilly.

"No!" se apresuró a negar la chica pareciendo muy culpable de esa manera. "Solo que pasamos un buen rato, sabes?"

"No se Lils. Tu misma dijiste que no se le da bien relacionarse con la gente. Tal vez haya sido eso" trató de razonar la chica. Intuía que en ese partido había pasado algo más de lo que Lilly estaba diciendo, pero si no quería hablar de eso, no insistiría… por el momento.

"Igual tienes razón" aceptó Lilly un poco más alegre y sintiéndose con fuerzas para volver a encarar a Miley. "Venga vamos, que ya hemos estado un buen rato aquí."

* * *

**En la cafetería:**

"Pobre Lilly." comentó Mikayla al sentarse en la mesa con su té helado y la Coca Cola de Joannie. "Eso tiene que doler."

"Hmm" asintió distraída Miley perdida en sus recuerdos. Cuando era más pequeño, Jackson había peleado contra un abusón que la había empujado y a consecuencia, el también había portado un ojo morado durante varias semanas. A pesar de haberlo considerado una medalla al valor por proteger a su hermana pequeña, sí que se había quejado del dolor que no le dejaba dormir. Los filetes de carne que su padre había utilizado para tratar de curarlo no habían terminado de quitar el dolor pulsante alrededor del ojo y una mueca de dolor continuo se había dibujado en el rostro del chico durante toda una semana.

"Has visto ya la exposición sobre el coral? He oído que es realmente vistosa y…" comenzó a decir Mikayla, para ser silenciada por el brusco movimiento de la castaña. Tras haber estado un par de minutos sumidos en el silencio y haciendo lo que parecían cálculos mentales, Miley se había levantado súbitamente con la expresión más decidida que Mikayla le había visto jamás. "Miley? Que haces?"

"Tengo que irme, volveré lo más rápido que pueda." Sin esperar respuesta de su amiga, cogió su abrigo del respaldo de la silla y salió con paso ligero del local sin volver la mirada atrás ni una sola vez.

"Pero que mosca le ha picado?" se preguntó Mikayla en voz alta dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo al sitio ahora vacío en el que su amiga había estado sentada.

"Ahora hablas sola? Me tengo que preocupar?" preguntó sonriente la pelirroja que no había podido ni querido quitarse de la cabeza en toda la semana.

"Dónde está Miley?" preguntó casi seguido Lilly mirando a todas partes sin poder ubicar a la chica en la cada vez más concurrida cafetería.

"Ha tenido que irse" respondió Mikayla encogiéndose de hombros e ignorando por completo a la pelirroja, a sabiendas de que eso la molestaría más que una respuesta suya. Efectivamente, Joannie no tardó en arrugar el rostro y tomar la mano con la que Mikayla no estaba sosteniendo el té helado, para entrecruzar los dedos. "Ha dicho que no tardaría."

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**Media hora después:**

La función del planetario a la que estaban obligados a asistir y en la que volverían a pasar lista por quincuagésima vez, no tardaría mucho en empezar y Miley seguía sin aparecer. No habían sido capaces de encontrarla en ninguna de las exposiciones del museo y había apagado el móvil por alguna razón. Durante unos aterradores minutos Lilly había llegado a pensar que Miley había ido a buscar a Johnny para disculparse con él, pero por suerte una excesivamente entusiasmada Amber se hallaba colgada del brazo del chico que parecía haber recuperado el orgullo anteriormente herido.

Apenas faltaban diez minutos y la gente ya había comenzado a entrar a coger sitios, pero ni rastro aún de la castaña. Oliver y Sarah que por fin habían aparecido en una de las exposiciones, habían entrado los primeros a reservarles los asientos y Joannie y Mikayla acababan de entrar apresuradas por los aspavientos de la señorita Loré. Lilly había sido algo más cabezota y había ignorado los aspavientos de la profesora hasta que esta había tenido que dirigir su atención a un grupo de sus alumnos que parecían empeñados en meter aperitivos a la función como si fuera un cine.

"Lilly!" el grito la hizo girar la cabeza bruscamente para localizar la ya conocida voz de Miley que había surgido de alguna parte a su izquierda. Efectivamente, corriendo con la respiración acelerada, el cabello calado y los labios más morados de lo debido, se hallaba Miley Stewart, atravesando la multitud de visitantes para llegar hasta ella.

"Miley? Pero que te ha pasado? A dónde has ido?" preguntó inmediatamente Lilly al ver el aspecto que traía. "Estás helada!"

"Hace frío en la calle" admitió Miley sonriendo abiertamente y pillando a Lilly totalmente por sorpresa. Era una sonrisa tan bonita, tan grande y tan dirigida a ella que por un momento las palabras rehuyeron su mente por completo.

"Por, por qué has salido a la calle?" preguntó finalmente Lilly recuperando un poco la cabeza. "Tenemos prohibido abandonar el museo, podrían expulsarte por ello, lo sabes?"

"Lo sé" asintió Miley sonriendo un poco más al ver que Lilly sí que se preocupaba por su bienestar. Eso le produjo un agradable calorcito en el pecho que eliminó gran parte del frío que sentía. Desde luego que había tomado la decisión correcta.

"Y se puede saber, qué diantres era tan importante como para jugarte una expulsión?" quiso saber exasperada Lilly.

"He ido a comprar esto" respondió Miley tendiendo a Lilly la bolsa de papel mojado que llevaba en la mano y que no había soltado en todo el camino de vuelta. La tormenta de nieve había sido más potente de lo que había esperado y eso había dificultado el camino más de lo que había calculado, pero cuando se decidía a hacer algo, ni siquiera la furia helada de la madre naturaleza se interponía en su camino.

"Que es esto?" preguntó Lilly. Ante la expresión de la otra, abrió la bolsa y extrajo de la misma una botella de… "analgésicos?"

"Son los que tomó Jackson cuando acabó también con un ojo morado. Dijo que le habían quitado el dolor y que eran una maravilla." Explicó Miley con los ojos chispeantes. El nombre le había costado un poco recordar, pero con la ayuda y la experiencia del farmacéutico, finalmente había sido capaz de comprar los adecuados. "Tienes que tomar uno cada seis horas si te duele mucho y luego bajarlo a uno cada ocho horas. El farmacéutico ha dicho que en una semana estarás como nueva. También ayudará a bajar la hinchazón."

"Has salido a la calle con esta ventisca para comprarme unos analgésicos?" preguntó casi sin voz Lilly sin poder apartar sus ojos del pequeño bote de plástico que tenía en la mano.

"Si. Recordaba que había una farmacia a un par de calles de aquí aunque no esperaba tardar tanto, pero las calles están imposibles." Explicó Miley quitándose el gorro de lana de su cabeza y sacudiendo el pelo un poco para quitar el apelmazamiento. El gorro estaba prácticamente chorreando, al igual que el resto del cabello que no se había tapado con él.

"Por qué?" quiso saber Lilly con un hilillo de voz finalmente mirando a Miley a los ojos.

"Porque sí que me preocupo por ti Lilly. Sé que antes dije que no, pero no sabía muy bien cómo responder. Por supuesto que me preocupa que eso vaya a afectar a tu manera de patinar, pero no me gusta la idea de que estés sufriendo." Explicó finalmente Miley tratando de ocultar lo nerviosa que estaba. Era cierto, el comentario de Mikayla sobre lo mucho que tenía que dolerle el ojo, la había encogido el estómago y había decidido ayudar a la chica que siempre la estaba ayudando. Ni siquiera a ella se la había pasado el gesto herido que había surcado la mirada de Lilly al decirla que solo se preocupaba por su rendimiento en la pista. Puede que unos meses atrás eso hubiera sido cierto, pero una vez había llegado a conocer a Lilly, le era imposible mantener su actitud fría con ella. "Siento que antes pareciera que no me preocupo por ti de verdad. Me perdonas?"

No sabía muy bien que esperar, puede que un asentimiento por parte de la otra chica, tal vez una pequeña sonrisa y un sí o si tenía suerte puede que un suave golpecito en el hombro como había visto a Lilly dar a Joannie en alguna ocasión. Por ello el cálido y fuerte abrazo que Lilly le dio le vino completamente por sorpresa.

"Por supuesto que sí. Muchas gracias Miley" susurró Lilly al oído de la castaña mientras aún la tenía abrazada. Tomó el escalofrío que sacudió a la castaña como prueba de que esta estaba realmente helada. "Dios mío, Miley, estás calada. Venga, quítate el abrigo inmediatamente, lo colgaremos en el asiento de delante del planetario y con suerte estará seco para cuando acabe la sesión. Venga vamos, está a punto de empezar y nos han guardado el sitio. Vamos!"

Miley Stewart, que había recibido muy pocos abrazos fuera de los familiares, se dejó arrastrar al interior del planetario sin saber muy bien lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. El abrazo la había cogido desprevenida, pero el cálido aliento de Lilly sobre su oído al agradecerla, había desatado un escalofrío que no sabía de dónde había surgido. Era una sensación hasta el momento desconocida, pero mientras era sentada en el asiento que sus amigos habían reservado para ella, y Lilly colgaba su abrigo a secar en el respaldo de delante y luego la tapaba con su propio abrigo para que entrara en calor, decidió que era una agradable sensación que no le importaría en absoluto volver a sentir. De modo que con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se arrellanó en el asiento y tras taparse bien con el abrigo que tanto olía al aroma propio de Lilly, se dispuso a disfrutar de los misterios del universo.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

**Horas después:**

Por fin había llegado la hora de despedirse del museo y de volver a sus casas. Al final no había resultado una excursión tan horripilante e incluso habían logrado divertirse, pero los continuos recordatorios de la profesora Loré sobre el examen que tendrían al respecto los había acabado por desquiciar a todos. Joannie ya solo era capaz de pensar en la calidez de su hogar, que ya tendría puesta la calefacción y la textura amorosa de su manta de invierno. Oliver estaba fantaseando con la enorme taza de chocolate caliente con nubes de malvavisco que lo recibiría al llegar a casa y a Sarah ya le parecía poder oler las sales de baño de las que disfrutaría en la bañera de casa. Más o menos esos eran los pensamientos que invadían las mentes de todos los presentes así que cuando los profesores comenzaron a pesar lista por última vez ese día, nadie opuso resistencia, llegando incluso a ayudar en encontrar a los alumnos o alumnas citadas con la esperanza de aligerar aquello.

"Lilly? Por qué pones la misma cara que cuando a Oliver se le olvidó que no hay que echarse todo el bote de desodorante por encima?" preguntó Joannie divertida al ver como Lilly levantaba la cabeza y comenzaba a olfatear el aire como un perro e ignorando las protestas del ofendido muchacho. "Pero que haces?"

"Qué raro" murmuró Lilly aún olisqueando como un perro ese curioso aroma que parecía proceder de la calle. "Huele a ventisca."

"Como va a oler a ventisca?" se sorprendió Joannie comenzando a temer por la salud mental de su compañera. "Y a qué diantres huele una ventisca?"

"Mi abuelo me enseñó a identificar el olor" mencionó Lilly distraída y tratando de ver el color de las nubes a través de las altas ventanas del museo. "En Alaska es muy peligroso adentrarte en las estepas si no conoces bien el tiempo. Pero es muy raro, nunca he sido capaz de oler una ventisca en Nueva York, el tráfico y los puestos de comida hacen que oler el aire sea muy difícil, sabes?"

"Entonces es evidente que son imaginaciones tuyas. Cuando lleguemos a casa, le pediré a mi madre que te prepare un chocolate caliente, con un buen chorro de nata montada y cacao en polvo por encima, te parece?" la tentó Joannie sonriendo al ver como la atención de Lilly volvía a centrarse en ellos y no en los olores del ambiente.

"Vale chicos, ya estamos todos. Por favor colocaros de forma ordenada en fila. Aquí quiero al grupo uno y a su lado al dos y así sucesivamente." Comenzó a instruir el profesor Perkins cortando de raíz cualquier conversación y haciendo gestos con las manos para indicar donde quería que comenzaran a formarse las filas en cuestión.

La profesora Loré también comenzó a decir algo, cuando un sonoro trueno ahogó su voz e hizo temblar las paredes y el suelo del museo. Apenas un instante después, la luz del vestíbulo fue apagada súbitamente dejando como iluminación las tenues luces de las salidas de emergencias. El griterío de pánico no tardó en aparecer cuando un rayo surcó el oscuro cielo e impactó en la acera de enfrente del museo. La gran tormenta de nieve que los del canal meteorológico habían asegurado que iba a desviarse hacia el oeste, parecía haber cambiado de idea y la ventisca que había comenzado varias horas atrás, parecía estar alcanzando su punto más crítico. Los árboles de Central Park que eran visibles desde la entrada del museo comenzaron a bambolearse de forma peligrosa por el viento helado que había vuelto a levantarse, y la calle pronto se convirtió en una autentica pesadilla helada.

El frío viento unido a la cada vez más espesa nieve que caía del cielo, pronto enterraron los coches de las aceras bajo su blanco manto y la visibilidad se volvió nula. La luz que había desaparecido tras el primer trueno, seguía sin volver y a pesar de que no era lo suficientemente tarde como para haber anochecido, la claridad que venía de la calle era más bien escasa. El cielo se había ido oscureciendo cada vez más a lo largo del día, sin que los visitantes del museo se percataran y ahora que había comenzado a nevar con aún más fuerza, las nubes eran cada vez más negras. El aullido del viento no era tranquilizador y aunque los rayos parecían haberse alejado, aún podían oírse retumbar a los truenos.

"A ver chicos, que no cunda el pánico. Que no se mueva nadie hasta que descubramos lo que sucede y el porqué de la falta de luz. Ashley deja de gritar ahora mismo o juro que te confisco el móvil una semana." comenzó a poner orden el siempre eficiente profesor Perkins. "Señorita Loré, usted… usted quédese aquí con los chicos. Iré a hablar con el encargado."

"Va, va, vale" aceptó la profesora temblando como un flan y aún aterrada por los ruidos de la tormenta. Nunca le habían gustado las tormentas, cuando era pequeña solía taparse con las mantas hasta la cabeza y encogerse deseando que aquello parara. Ahora, más de treinta años después, las tormentas seguían aterrándola aunque no quisiera que el apuesto profesor y colega de seminario se diera cuenta.

Armado con la luz proveniente de su teléfono móvil y satisfecho al ver que los gritos entre el alumnado ya habían parado, Gerard Perkins se dirigió con paso firme y seguro hasta donde sabía que estaba el puesto del guardia del museo. El vestíbulo por suerte había estado vacío cuando ellos habían llegado lo que significaría que los autocares de los chiquillos que llevaban rondando el museo todo el día ya se habrían ido. Al menos esperaba que ellos hubieran llegado sanos y salvos a su destino antes de que una de las mayores ventiscas que había visto en todos los años que llevaba en la gran manzana se desatara.

"Lilly" susurró Joannie entre la oscuridad, buscando a ciegas hasta encontrar su mano y apretarla firmemente.

"Qué?" preguntó quedamente la chica.

"No te da asco tener razón siempre?"

"Ni te lo imaginas" gruñó la chica apretando un poco la mano de la chica y sonriendo a su pesar. "Ni te lo imaginas."

**Media hora después:**

"Chicos? Podéis prestarme un poco de atención por favor?" pidió el señor Perkins dando un par de palmadas para llamar la atención de los presentes. La luz aún no había regresado y todos habían procedido a iluminarse con los móviles tras sentarse en el suelo a la espera de noticias. "Hemos contactado con las autoridades y resulta que el apagón es general en toda la ciudad. La tormenta ha tumbado varios postes de electricidad a lo largo de la ciudad y casi todo Manhattan está a oscuras. Lo que significa que el tráfico es nulo y es posible que tengamos que quedarnos aquí durante un buen rato."

"Cuanto es un buen rato?" preguntó Joannie alzando la mano y formulando la misma pregunta que tenían todos en la cabeza.

"No sabría decirlo, todo depende del tiempo, pero me parece que vamos a pasar la noche aquí." Admitió el hombre gruñendo ante los gritos de indignación que surgieron tras su comunicado. "A callar!"

Un hombre con chaqueta del museo se unió al señor Perkins y tras intercambiar algunas palabras parecieron llegar a alguna clase de acuerdo. El hombre volvió a alejarse y el señor Perkins volvió a dirigirse a ellos.

"Vale, es oficial, pasaremos la noche aquí." Volvió a tener que acallar las protestas de sus alumnos. "El encargado ha dicho que suelen organizarse excursiones nocturnas para los pequeños, de modo que tienen unos cuantos sacos de dormir que nos pueden valer. Y aunque normalmente las acampadas no se hacen en el planetario, esta vez se hará una excepción, porque es la única sala que tiene generador propio y por tanto aún tiene calefacción. Sé que ninguno teníais intención de quedaros aquí más tiempo del necesario, pero no es algo que podamos arreglar. De modo que os aconsejo que aquellos que aún tienen cobertura en el móvil traten de avisar a sus familias y pedir que pasen el mensaje a los que puedan. Posiblemente las líneas estén colapsadas, pero no os prohibiré intentarlo. Así que quiero que ahora paséis por el despacho de allí al fondo para que os entreguen un saco de dormir. No hay para todos así que uno por pareja, nada de parejas mixtas, no quiero líos raros. Montaremos el campamento base en el planetario, vamos!"

Tras unos minutos en los que hubo que poner orden y evitar una estampida por parte de los súbitamente preocupados alumnos que no querían quedarse sin saco de dormir, todo fue como la seda. Tras un recuento, se descubrió que efectivamente no había suficientes sacos de dormir para todos, y que muchos de ellos no podían usarse por ser demasiado pequeños para poder caber en ellos. En un autentico movimiento de mercader, Lilly consiguió convencer a los encargados del museo de que les dieran varios de los sacos de dormir de los pequeños, como compensación por ser tres personas en el mismo grupo (dado que Oliver fue obligado a acampar con los otros chicos, Sarah había quedado un poco descolgada, pero Joannie y Lilly enseguida la habían adoptado para evitar que acabara teniendo que compartir saco de dormir con alguna de las cabeza huecas seguidoras de Amber. Joannie se había sentido desconcertada al ver que Lilly pedía varios sacos de dormir realmente pequeños, pero confiando en su buen juicio, no hizo comentario al respecto y cargó con lo que esta le ordenó.

El tema de la cena resultó lo más sencillo, ya que a pesar de no contar con electricidad, las diferentes cafeterías del museo aún poseían enormes termos de chocolate aún caliente que todos agradecieron y un montón de bocadillos ya preparados. Después de organizar turnos para usar los baños para el aseo bucal de cada alumno (cortesía de la tienda de regalos que por alguna razón no había sido capaz de vender los cepillos de dientes con mango de dinosaurios), finalmente estuvieron listos para irse a dormir.

"Me explicas ahora que vamos a hacer para dormir?" preguntó confusa Joannie mirando los sacos de dormir tamaño enano que tenía a sus pies. "Ni siquiera Sarah cabe en uno de estos."

"Ábrelos anda" pidió Lilly divertida con la expresión enfurruñada de Sarah. A la pobre no le había hecho mucha gracia saber que no podría dormir abrazada a su Ollie pop, y las bromas de Joannie acerca de su altura no estaban mejorando el asunto.

"Vale, ahora tenemos seis mini mantas, excelente." Murmuró sarcásticamente la pelirroja abriendo las cremalleras de los sacos de dormir. "Quieres que nos tapemos con esto?"

"Nop" respondió alegre Lilly guiñando un ojo a Miley y a Mikayla que la estaban observando sentadas en los asientos del planetario confusas con los movimientos de las otras.

"Entonces?" se exasperó la pelirroja dramáticamente alzando las manos al cielo.

Sin hacer caso a la chica, y a sabiendas de que eso la molestaría aún más, Lilly comenzó a depositar en el suelo los mullidos aunque pequeños sacos de dormir, uno al lado de otro hasta conseguir una amplia superficie mullida. Ante los ojos sorprendidos del resto, tomó un par de toallas de playa con la imagen del tiranosaurio Rex de la entrada (también cortesía de la tienda de regalos) y tras doblarlas un par de veces para que fueran lo más mullidas posibles, las colocó a modo de almohada en los sacos de dormir del suelo. Finalmente se tumbó sobre ellos y con el saco de dormir de adulto que les habían dado para dos también abierto a modo de manta se metió en la cama gigante que acababa de fabricar.

"A que esperáis?" preguntó inocentemente la chica mirando al resto.

"Oh dios mío, eres la hija perdida de MacGyver!" gritó Joannie encantada saltando al centro de la cama que por suerte aguantó el impacto. Sonrió al ver que el saco de dormir que usarían como manta, realmente llegaba para tapar a las tres. Esa sonrisa se apagó al ver el triste saco de dormir en el que su Mikayla tendría que dormir en compañía de Stewart. "Lilly…"

"Hay sitio para todas" aseguró Lilly comprendiendo de inmediato la preocupación de la chica. "Y con su saco de dormir estaremos aún más tapadas."

"Que me dicen señoritas?" preguntó Joannie volviendo a sonreír y mirando a las sorprendidas Miley y Mikayla. "Se unen a nosotras? Romeo dice que cabéis."

Las otras dos chicas si siquiera se tomaron la molestia de fingir en pensárselo y pronto acabaron tumbándose en la recién montada cama. Al principio hubo algunos problemas técnicos en cuestión de colocación, pero lograron solucionarlo. En una esquina se colocaría Sarah, para poder estar más cerca del saco de dormir de Oliver que se había emparejado con un tal Steven que hasta ese momento no conocía. De esa manera Oliver y Sarah sí que dormirían uno junto al otro, solo que sin compartir el saco de dormir. Al lado de Sarah accedió a colocarse Joannie siempre y cuando al otro lado se tumbara cierta latina de ojos oscuros, y a esa condición no llegó a oponerse nadie. Al lado de Mikayla no tardó tiempo en colocarse Miley, lo cual la dejaba evidentemente al lado de Lilly.

Cuando Lilly se dio cuenta de que iba a pasar la noche acostada junto a Miley Stewart, estuvo a punto de sufrir el primer ataque de pánico de su vida, pero una disimulada patada en la espinilla de parte de una observadora Joannie, lo cortó de raíz. Nadie tenía pijama y ni siquiera la súper útil tienda de regalos había logrado solucionar el inconveniente, de modo que tuvieron que echarse a dormir con la ropa que tenían encima. Durante un breve periodo de tiempo, Mikayla había estado insistiendo a Joannie que se quitara la camisa, argumentando que estaría más cómoda con la camiseta de debajo. No fue hasta que la pelirroja confesó no llevar nada de esa camisa que una muy sonrojada Mikayla salió del planetario, para volver varios minutos después con una camiseta de I LOVE NY, en las manos y órdenes para que Joannie fuera a ponérsela al baño. Eso sorprendió a Lilly hasta que siguió la mirada asesina de Mikayla hasta el grupo de chicas que se estaban comiendo a Joannie con la mirada. Al parecer la pelirroja no había sido tan discreta con el comentario acerca de su falta de ropa como creía y a Mikayla no pareció hacerle gracia la idea de tener que compartir la visión de Joannie con nadie.

"Buenas noches" deseó en ese momento Miley terminando de hacerse hueco en la improvisada cama y arrebujándose todo lo que podía en el saco. Su abrigo no había llegado a secarse del todo y aún estaba húmedo, por lo que el ponérselo no se había considerado una buena idea. Pero eso significaba que casi no poseía ropa con la que taparse, e incluso había tenido que cambiar sus mojados pantalones de pana por unos de chándal también propiedad de la tienda de regalos del museo. Por suerte los propios encargados del museo habían dado luz verde en lo que artículos de necesidad se trataba, y para ser una simple tienda de regalos, había demostrado estar realmente bien provista.

"Buenas noches Miley" deseó Lilly saboreando cada letra de aquel nombre y disfrutando de cada instante en el que la chica seguía tumbada a su lado. Cuando había oído que iban a tener que pasar la noche en el museo por culpa de la ventisca, había rezongado tanto como el resto de los presentes, pero viendo a donde le estaba llevando, puede que tuviera que agradecer a los cielos que eso hubiera sucedido. Un violento y repentino escalofrío a su izquierda la distrajo de sus agradecimientos cósmicos. "Miley? Tienes frío?"

"Un poco" admitió finalmente Miley sintiendo un nuevo escalofrío surcar su cuerpo. "No consigo entrar en calor."

El ritmo cardiaco de Lilly se disparó y sus mejillas se enrojecieron violentamente ante lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa. De modo que reuniendo todo el valor que poseía, y un poco del que no estaba tan segura de poseer, se colocó de medio lado para poder mirarla a la cara e hizo la proposición a Miley.

"Si, ejem, si quieres, puedes acercarte un poco mas y acurrucarte." Nunca antes había estado tan contenta de hallarse a oscuras en su vida. "Por lo del calor corporal digo."

Durante casi un minuto completo Miley se mantuvo callada, aterrando de esa manera a Lilly y haciéndola pensar que se había pasado de la raya. Iba a disculparse y a retirar la oferta avergonzada, cuando sintió como el cuerpo de Miley se movía lentamente. Con la respiración contenida, Lilly sintió más que vio, como la chica se le acercaba hasta que su espalda hizo contacto con su pecho y se arrebujó todo lo que pudo. Utilizando el valor de todas sus vidas anteriores y futuras, dejó caer el brazo derecho sobre la cintura de la castaña, terminando así el abrazo sobre la chica. Cuando la chica no hizo gesto alguno de retirar ese brazo o de levantarse gritándola e insultándola, Lilly sintió que podía volver a respirar y por fin relajó la tensión de su cuerpo con un largo y silencioso suspiro de satisfacción.

"Así mejor?" se atrevió a preguntar a la castaña un par de minutos después.

"Hmm, mucho mejor" asintió Miley apretujándose aún más contra el cuerpo de Lilly encantada por el calor que desprendía. No había estado muy segura al principio, no quería tener que arrimarse a Lilly y helarla con su frío cuerpo, pero al final la necesidad de calor había ganado a su conciencia y ahora que se sentía tan bien, era difícil sentirse mal por ello. Aún así se obligó a preguntárselo a Lilly. "Tú qué tal? No estoy demasiado fría?"

"De eso nada" la tranquilizó inmediatamente la rubia jugadora, apretando aún más a la castaña contra sí queriendo demostrárselo. "Y yo estoy perfectamente."

Y realmente, como no estarlo? Se hallaba en un museo por la noche, con una ventisca aullando en el interior, rodeada de sus amigos y con la chica más guapa, dulce y maravillosa que conocía en sus brazos. Acaso ese momento de su vida podía mejorar?

"Chicos, sabéis que como las electricidad aún no ha vuelto, no podemos encender las luces, pero dejaremos encendido el proyector en modo cielo nocturno, de modo que si alguien desea ir al servicio durante la noche, tenga al menos un poco de luz, de acuerdo?" optó por decir en ese momento el encargado del planetario. "Tratad de dormir."

Y mientras todo el techo se llenaba de preciosas estrellas, iluminando suavemente la habitación, Lilly solo puedo pensar una palabra que definiera su vida en ese momento.

"_Perfecta"_

"**Y hasta aquí por hoy. Realmente espero no volver a tardar tanto en escribir la continuación de esta historia, pero aún así vuelvo a disculparme por la espera."**

"**Parece que esta excursión no les ha salido tan mal y parece que están comenzando a acercarse aún más, veremos a donde lleva esto. En el próximo capítulo veremos los inicios del entrenamiento, la loca de Vannilouskka volverá a aparecer, las chicas se acercarán aún más y Joannie… Bueno, eso ya se verá en el siguiente capítulo.**

"**Como siempre ****todos los comentarios/desvaríos serán bien recibidos ya sean buenos o malos (las amenazas y las sugerencias/demandas de suicidio hacia mi persona serán recibidas solo que no tan bien como el resto). No prometo saber cuándo publicaré el siguiente capítulo (es evidente que siempre tardo más de lo que os gusta. Me disculpo por eso, OTRA VEZ) pero os aseguro que será tan pronto como pueda. En fin, gracias por leerlo y hasta la próxima. Paz y amor".**


End file.
